To Build a Home
by Ruby Casablanca
Summary: Kaden gets his wish to rule after a tragic attack robs him of a father, mother, and sister. With the whole of Illéa in a panic, the new king needs to help his people and stop the anarchist threat from terrorizing the rest of his family. On top of that Kaden needs to secure the royal blood line, and what better way to do that than a Selection? Former SYOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever since he was little, Kaden had always thought that he would be a better ruler than his sister.

He never voiced that opinion often, but it was always there in the back of his mind. Not that he didn't love Eadlyn - because he did, unconditionally - or he thought that she would be a particularly bad ruler; quite the opposite, she had all the necessary skills to do a superb job. It was just that, he was smarter and quieter, and he didn't lord his power over other people like she did. He was good at fencing, and knew more languages than she could ever dream of speaking. And he had voluntarily learned everything she had, from tax deductions to settling civil suits, without complaint. There were some days when he knew for a fact that the throne would've been better off in his hands.

They always said be careful what you wish for.

It all happened so fast: the screaming, the yelling, the undeniable dread that settled in his stomach when he knew that something terrible had happened. It wasn't until after he and Osten were safely situated in the panic rooms deep beneath the palace that they were told that there had been a bombing. More specifically, there had been a bombing at the same gala where both his parents and his sister were supposed to be giving speeches.

Kaden remembered seeing clips of the bombing being played on repeat on every news channel in Illéa, the perpetrators of the crime proudly calling themselves "anarchists" while chaos ensued around them. Kaden remembered the way that Osten cried in his arms for hours after hearing the news that their parents wouldn't be coming home. Kaden remembered the long, dark days spent cooped up in that panic room, not allowed to leave until the palace was completely secured. But Kaden didn't remember the words. He couldn't remember being told that his parents, and his sister, and her husband were dead.

He refused to remember what had to be the worst moment in his entire life. It was like he was blocking it all out, pushing the memory away, like it didn't exist.

He just couldn't understand why anyone would do this. He had thought that the public had been soothed when Eadlyn finally took her Selection seriously and chose a husband. He thought that all dissent had scattered when his father had implemented new laws that were stricter forbidding the discrimination against former castes. Obviously he thought wrong.

He hadn't wanted the crown at such high a cost. He never wanted to be orphaned at the ripe young age of 19. He never wanted...

But there he was, seated in his father's office, surrounded by ghosts and shadows of the past. He hadn't had time to move all of his things into the space, so his father's notes and pens and knick knacks were still scattered about, making Kaden feel like a trespasser in his own home. It was hard to believe that only a month ago, he had had a family. It was hard to believe that only a month could change so much.

He had so much to do and so little time to do it in. He had only just finished the funeral arrangements and social engagements that followed. He had only just signed his name to over a thousand condolence letters, thanking every dignitary, secretary, and Prime Minister for their floral arrangements, fruit baskets, monetary donations, etc...The list went on and on and on and Kaden felt numb.

On top of all of that, the anarchists were still at large. Just the thought of those terrorists running free made his blood boil. More than anything, he wanted justice for what was done to his family, and he vowed to stop the threat before they could harm anyone else the way they harmed him.

He wondered, briefly, if this is what his father felt like after being crowned king. They were both coronated under similar circumstances; his grandparents had only just passed when his father was elevated to King of Illéa, and he was faced with rebels not unlike the anarchists that were at Kaden's back now. If only his father were here now to guide him, to tell him how to solve this mess. But he wasn't, and Kaden was alone.

A knock on the door pulled Kaden from his brooding, and he waved at the guard to let whoever it was in. It turned out to be a few of his father's old advisors, as well as Lady Brice, who looked more frazzled than the rest. Kaden knew that she was very close to his mother, and made a mental note to give her some time off in order to grieve.

"Your Majesty," an elder man said as he stepped forward and bowed. Kaden nodded his head, acknowledging the gesture.

"Gentlemen, Lady Brice," Kaden addressed the rest of the small group. No more than five people had entered, and he signaled the guard to shut the doors to give them more privacy to talk. "What can I do for you?"

"We've come to warn Your Majesty that we have received reliable information that an anarchist faction has been located up near Yukon."

Kaden's interest peaked, and he stood up from where he sat. He had hoped for news like this ever since he had come out of hiding. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"So close?"

The man nodded and stepped forward. "It would make sense, given the secluded nature of the province. Most of it is vastly uncharted tundra."

"We would like Your Majesty's opinion on what to do next."

"What is our best option?"

Another man stepped forward then, one that had been hanging behind the rest of the group. Kaden immediately knew why as soon as the man stood to face him, and his features sharpened into those of General Leger. Kaden's throat constricted a bit as he saw how ragged the man looked, his usual strength and charm gone and replaced with a visible weight. He looked old, and his hair had grown whiter since the event. Kaden knew how close he was to his parents; the man was practically his uncle, and the loss of his closest friends had left him hollow and weary.

But that didn't stop General Leger from pushing on and delivering his plan.

"The nearest soldier outpost is a hundred miles outside of the target site. We could send in a small reconnaissance team to infiltrate the base and collect intel before we decide on any course of action."

"Hmm," Kaden sighed. It was a smart plan, but slow. He could only imagine how long it would take a team to collect enough information to get what they needed to take the anarchists down. But, if he played his cards right, the reward for his patience could be great. "Send in the men," Kaden decided. "Tell them their mission is to get in, collect the information, and leave. In the mean time, I need this palace secured and every man we have out on the streets or every province looking for these people chasing down leads. Send a few liaisons, people loyal us, out into the field to discretely ask the people if they've heard or seen anything suspicious. Any hint of anarchist activity and I want it taken down. The last thing we need is to have them slip away again."

"These men will not fail, Your Majesty."

Kaden watched General Leger's eyes harden at the end of his phrase, and they shared a similar look. Both of them wanted nothing more than to take these anarchists down, and would stop at no lengths to do it. Kaden was not letting anything or anyone else touch his family, no matter how small it had become, and he had the feeling the General Leger was going to protect him in every way he could.

"Good. See to it then General Leger."

He saluted the General, and he left without another word, set on his mission. Kaden had no doubt that the man would do his work well, and leave no stone unturned in his pursuit.

Kaden figured that everyone else would follow the General and leave as he did, but they still lingered in his office, fidgeting like they didn't know how to broach the next topic of conversation. Kaden sighed and slumped at bit. He hated it when people walked on egg shells around him. He was the king now. He didn't have the luxury of people sparing his feelings. Whatever they had to say, he'd prefer them just say it.

"Is there anything else you all would like to tell me?" Kaden prompted, causing startled looks to be thrown his way.

"Sire," another one of the older advisors spoke up, pulling at the knot in his tie. "What we have to say next is of a more...delicate matter."

"Delicate how?"

"It deals with matters of the heart."

"Oh, let me handle this," Lady Brice sighed, tired of seeing the men trip over their words as she shushed them. "Your Majesty, as you know, you are the last of the Schreave line, outside of your brothers Prince Osten and Prince Ahren."

Kaden flinched but smiled all the same. "Yes, I painfully am aware Lady Brice."

She faltered a bit as she realized her misstep, but she kept going on. "And with Prince Ahren tied to the French throne and Prince Osten still under age, you must know how crucial it is to the future of the country that you continue that line."

"Where is this going Lady Brice?" Kaden asked, his alarm and skepticism growing with each passing second.

"We propose that, for the good of the nation, you take a bride," Lady Brice stated plainly, but with a motherly kindness that startled Kaden. "We propose a Selection."

Kaden stared at them for a moment in disbelief. There was no way they could be serious. Not so soon after he lost his family. But they were serious, their grim faces lined with intent.

"No," Kaden said, the word automatically falling out of his mouth. "No, there isn't time. The anarchists are still a threat, and they will not stop until they see me dead. I can't just throw thirty five young women into the palace and subject them to that kind of terror."

"The anarchists can be dealt with by General Leger and the National Army for the time being. It will be weeks at least until the intel we need comes back. In the mean time, Your Majesty can be securing Illéa's future by searching for a queen."

"Of course, there are certain things to worry about. You are right, Sire, in the fact that the anarchists are unpredictable. They can strike at any time. Which is why, if this Selection is to happen, it needs to be done quickly and with the highest discretion."

"A Selection cannot be done on a schedule," Kaden chided back, a little ruffled that he was being bullied into a Selection when he wasn't ready both emotionally and mentally. "My sister tried that, and it backfired. She spent twice as long than the three months she planned for. You can't plan love, especially with thirty five contenders."

"What if we limited the girls? Fifteen, twenty? It would be more manageable surely," Lady Brice suggested, and Kaden was shocked that she was continuing to steam roll right over his objections. What he was even more shocked at was his own self. Why was he even still listening to all this?

"This is madness!" Kaden shouted, throwing his hands up and collapsing back down into his chair. "I cannot believe I am entertaining this outrageous idea!"

"You have no choice Your Majesty," Lady Brice insisted, the rest of the council members vigorously nodding along to her words. "As king, you must continue the royal line for the sake of your people, for your country. I know that this is not the most ideal time, or the best of circumstances, but we would not ask this of you if there were any other way."

Kaden slowly let himself unwind and be soothed by Lady Brice's voice. The rational part of his mind knew that she was right. He needed to take a bride. He was Illéa's last hope of prolonging the monarchy and therefore the government as a whole. Besides, he was of Selection age and would probably have still been given one around this time had his parents still been alive to arrange one. The other part of his mind, the part that was still broken down in an emotional mess, knew that this Selection would either make or break him. It would either be just what he needed to cope or the thing that took him down for good, and he was terrified over which one was worse.

Lady Brice must've mistaken Kaden's silence for acceptance, as she walked over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He had known her all his life. He respected her, and the way she was looking at him with motherly pride almost made him want to collapse into her arms.

"I've watched you grow into such a strong, intelligent young man over these last few years. You have the ability to do such great things. I know you'll make the right choice."

Kaden swallowed and nodded. Great, now he was being guilted into this as well. But as he looked around the room and finally into Lady Brice's eyes, he could see that, even though he was king, he really had no choice in this. He was going to have a Selection, and that was final.

"We will give you three months with a limited number of girls, and hopefully by the end, you shall have your bride and Illéa will have her queen."

* * *

So, I hope that this little prologue piqued your interest! I based this story off of the rather morbid conversation in The Heir where Kaden is at breakfast with Maxon and Eadlyn, and he talks about if they died what he would do as king. Hopefully, the Selection is just one of the many exciting adventures this story has to bring!

Now to what you've all been waiting for: the SYOC rules!

Because this is limited, I am looking for 15 (minimum) - 20 (maximum) individuals to be a part of King Kaden's Selection. That means no Mary Sue's or America/Eadlyn clones. Make your girls interesting, diverse, and original!

I'll only be accepting submissions given to me in PM. Any submissions made in the reviews section will not be included in this story. It's just easier for me to keep track of things in PM, and I'd really like to keep in touch with you guys to let you know what's going on with your girls. Each author can submit up to two girls for now.

Just something to keep in mind: If you enter any girl(s), I would like for you to tell me - either in a review or PM - how I'm doing in writing your character every once in a while. This would be to keep me on track. Again, with 20 girls and this being my first SYOC, I'm going to need all the help I can get, and I would appreciate your support in this! And please don't get mad if your girl gets eliminated. Only one can be queen after all.

The SYOC submission form is posted on my profile page (or will be shortly). It is a bit long, so you can choose to split it up if you run out of room. I won't start writing the actual Selection part of the story until I have the minimum number of girls I need, but there might be another chapter or two before the girls are introduced. All of the Selected will be announced during The Report, per tradition. I look forward to your submissions and a wonderful Selection!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! I am absolutely blown away at the love and support this story is getting just from the prologue! A big Thank You to those who have reviewed and/or submitted girls to the Selection so far - it's been a pleasure getting to know them. There are still spots open for anyone who'd like to submit (you can submit up to two)! I hope that this chapter lives up to the last one! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaden really needed to get out more. He hadn't seen real sunlight in at least a week, and he didn't think that he had even seen the inside of his room or his bed in at least three days. He holed himself up in his father's office - _his_ office, he reminded himself - and signed paper after paper, filed report after report until his fingers ached. It was exhausting.

Well enough was enough.

He was taking some time off no matter how much his advisors yelled at him not to. There was only so much politics someone could take before they went crazy.

Maybe he would go and spend time with Osten. He really hadn't had as much time as he would've liked to spend with his brother these past few weeks, and he felt horribly leaving him alone in all of this. Osten was young and lively; he was bouncing back at much faster a rate than Kaden was from what he'd heard. For the first few days, Kaden had thought that his brother would never stop crying. He refused to eat or speak. Kaden was worried that all his brother was capable of was sitting and staring off into the distance. But more recently, Kaden had been hearing rumors that Osten's pranks had resurfaced - not nearly as elaborate and frequent as before - but the young prince had left a fake spider or two to scare the maids. To hear that Osten was going back to his old self warmed Kaden's heart. It made him think that things had the chance to get better after all.

However, as he was wandering down the corridors, he ran into someone else entirely.

"Josie," Kaden called as he passed her.

Immediately, the young woman turned to face Kaden. She was only a year older than he was, but she looked so much older than he had ever seen her. She hadn't even bothered with her hair or make up, not only accentuating the dark circles under her eyes, but giving off the impression that she didn't plan on being spotted on her little walk to wherever she was going. But she was also dressed up in semi-formal attire, so clearly she wasn't just roaming around for no reason.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied deeply, avoiding eye contact. Even so, as he neared her he could tell that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. It wasn't like Josie to be so quiet, though she really hadn't been the same ever since the incident. It was like the bubbly, obnoxious girl had vanished and been replaced with someone stoic and overly formal.

"Just fine, Your Majesty."

"I've known you since birth Josie. You can call me Kaden."

Josie nodded, still not looking at him fully in the eyes, like the carpet had far more interesting things to see instead. He could see her expression floundering, like she wasn't sure why they were talking or where the conversation was going. Kaden wasn't quite sure about that either. He wasn't even sure why he stopped Josie in the first place. He supposed that, being the only two teenagers other than Osten left in this giant empty palace was enough to warrant at least a hello. Besides, he cared about Josie. She was like family, and he didn't want her leaving him either.

"I've heard you are having a Selection," Josie finally spoke up, and Kaden wasn't thrilled at her choice in topic.

"Unfortunately that rumor is true," he grumbled, still coming to grips with the fact that he was no longer in control of that aspect of his life.

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl," Josie smiled at him wearily, and Kaden knew she was thinking of the last Selection when she said it.

"I don't know. I just don't think I'm up for this. I've only just become king. What if I ruin everything?"

"Since when have you ever ruined anything in your life?"

"You know what I mean Josie," Kaden sighed, so tired of having his doubts cast aside. "It's different now; Dad isn't here to hold my hand and play make believe as I rule over my imaginary kingdom of action figures. I'm the King of Illéa. Actual lives rest in my hands."

"And you'll rule them just as well as you did your dolls," Josie asserted, but her tone was slightly teasing, which lifted Kaden's mood.

"Action figures. There is a difference."

"Sure there is, Your Majesty."

Now she was definitely teasing, and some of the former ease that used to exist between them before the event happened returned. The banter felt nice. It felt normal.

"I've actually been thinking..." Kaden started, suddenly remembering something that he was thinking of earlier, "with mom and Eady gone, there aren't many female influences around the palace, besides your mother and Miss Lucy. If I am to have this Selection, whether I like it or not, these girls need someone they can talk to."

"And you want me to ask my mother and Miss Lucy if they are willing to help you?"

"No, I wanted to ask you, if you are willing to help me."

Her face shifted again, this time into a mask of guarded skepticism.

"Me?" Josie questioned, placing a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"Don't get me wrong, your mother and Miss Lucy are saints, and I'm sure they will be valuable players in the Selection. But you're only a year older than me, someone these girls would really relate to. You could befriend them, make them feel welcome in the palace," The more Kaden talked, the better the idea sounded. "And, between you and me, keep me updated on the goings on, who's saying what, etc..."

"That sounds an awful lot like spying Your Majesty."

"Please Josie?" Kaden almost whined. He had never had to beg for anything in his life, and the whole situation felt embarrassing. "This would really mean a lot to me. I don't have the luxury of ignorance or innocence. I can't be around these girls all the time and I can't afford to trust them just on face value. I'd really appreciate it if you'd do some digging. You used to love doing that."

"I don't know..." she fidgeted, though Kaden could tell he was wearing her down, a bit of her old mischievous nature coming back. "Isn't this what your council is for? I thought you set up a whole board to run this Selection?"

Kaden frowned a bit at that. That was another one of Lady Brice's ideas: a whole board of council members solely focused on making the Selection as secure as it could be. Usually it was the king's job to file through the applicants for the Selection, but the council seemed to agree that in this case, that just couldn't work. Thus the board was created to act as the de facto "parents" in the process. Everything in the actual selecting process would be run through them, with Kaden getting to pick out a few names in the approved crowd at the end of it all. It was supposed to make his life a bit easier so he could focus on the country, and more importantly the anarchists, but that didn't stop Lady Brice from running into his office every few hours with another question or candidate she wanted to run by him.

"I suppose, but they're not interested in what happens after the Selecting. I need someone after this madness has begun, and you're one of the only people I can rely on right now to do this. Please say you will," Kaden pressed. He would get down on his knees if it meant Josie doing this for him.

"I never thought you would be one to say that," she said, a slight bit shocked, but the small smile on her face told Kaden he had won. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great," Kaden sighed, now more at ease. "Thank you. You have no idea how much you're helping me."

"I think I do," she smiled kindly, sadly. "You aren't the only one who has to deal with a lot right now."

Kaden nodded, very much aware of how much the Woodwork family was affected by the events of the bombing. Not only had Illéa lost its future queen, but its future prince consort as well, and the Woodwork family had lost a brother and son.

"I know. How is your mother, by the way?"

"She gets by. Some days are better than others, and dad and I help her through," she swallowed, growing a little distant as she kept talking. "Kile was her little boy, you know? I know she loves me more than anything, but Kile was different. She was always trying to keep him close, stop him from growing up and leaving. And now he's gone."

"I'll have to stop by your floor and check in on them. I feel like an ass for not doing it sooner," Kaden lamented, self-loathing and anger replacing any of the former happiness their exchange had managed to build.

"No, no, it's fine," Josie assured quickly. "We all understand the stress you've been under recently. We know you need your space."

Kaden calmed and tried to breathe slowly. He wanted to fix everything and everyone. It made him so angry, so upset that he couldn't do that for the people he loved. He could barely even do that for his people at the moment, and he just felt like he was in way over his head. He felt like a failure. And it was nice to have someone that he cared about recognize his struggles for once.

"Thank you. For everything Josie. I couldn't imagine having a better friend."

"Well, we'll see what you say a few weeks from now when you're swarmed with dozens of beautiful women all fawning over your every move."

Josie swayed, her flirtatious, obnoxious self showing its head once more. That was more of a her thing to say, and it made Kaden smile more than it ever would have in years past.

She made a tiny nod of her head and went to pass him, but Kaden was confused. Where was she going? They were only just starting to talk. It was nice.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, um, I was just going to go visit Kile," she forced a smile out, and Kaden had to avert his gaze. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah."

Kaden extended his arm to Josie and she took it. They walked down the stairs and out to the secluded gardens where their loved ones were laid to rest. Josie chose to sit on the bench across from Kile and Eadlyn's shared elaborate marble headstone, while Kaden went ahead and approached the spot where his parents were.

This was always hard on him. When he was out here, he was forced to acknowledge what had happened in full force. It was like a giant reminder, a giant slap in the face that sucked the life right out of him. But he had to make himself do it. It was the only way he could get better and move on.

"Hey mom, dad...Eady. A lot has changed since I saw you last. I uh...I'm going to have a Selection. It wasn't my idea but, it had to be done. And...and it'll be fine I guess...had to happen at some point...but uh..." his voice cracked and he was fighting back tears. It was getting harder and harder to hold them in the more he stood there, and he could feel the repressed emotion bubbling up from weeks worth of neglect. He buried his face into his hands and scrubbed at his eyes, hoping to push the tears back but they only came out faster. He was drowning in a tidal wave of confusion and sadness and fear, and he sunk down to his knees as he finally let himself go.

"I'm really scared," he whispered, his voice rough with grief. "I-I don't know what to do. And I could really use your help right now. And I just really wish you were here..."

But of course he got no response. His parents were gone and he was left kneeling in the dirt, crying out requests that would never be answered.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy moly I am overcome with all the love this story is being given! I love each and every one of you for reviewing and saying such lovely things. Really you make my day so much brighter! And now that the SYOC is closed and all 20 girls have been selected, I can't wait to open up that part of the story! The girls will all be introduced in the next chapter, and afterwards an official list will be posted naming all the Selected and those wonderful authors who submitted them. I'll be trying my best to keep that list updated so that everyone has a place to see what is going on with the girls. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter! A bit more drama being thrown your way, though not the sad kind, so Kaden will be getting a bit of a break :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaden was nervous as he stood in front of the wide double doors that led to the ballroom. Technically, because of all the chaos and mourning surrounding his ascension to king, he had never properly celebrated his coronation. Tonight was meant to be his official coronation ball, complete with speeches and toasts and every foreign dignitary in the world. Tonight would be all about him and his bright, shining future as King of Illéa. He personally was fine without all of the pomp and circumstance, but apparently Illéa thought otherwise. The party was a must, and there was no getting out of it.

The clock in the hall struck nine, and the double doors opened wide, strumpets announcing his first ever entry as 'His Royal Majesty, King Kaden of Illéa'. The whole ballroom had been transformed into what Kaden could only describe as the inside of the sun. The whole place was decorated in gold, from the curtains hanging from the windows to the table runners to the dishes on every last table. The lighting was low, reflecting off the crystals of the chandeliers, making the space feel more intimate than it was. Somehow, he appreciated the idea of making the space seem smaller. Even though he felt like he was going to be swallowed by the crowd, somehow it felt more manageable knowing there were shadows to slip away to should he need to. All in all, it was a beautiful room fit for a king.

Kaden walked through the opulent space with his head held high, like he was taught to all his life, and thought that if he faked confidence then maybe all the people staring at him would think that he had some. So far, as he shook hands and nodded at all of those who bent to bow or curtsey to him, it seemed to be working.

Kaden only faltered when he reached the French Ambassador, with his brother and his lovely wife behind him. Old wounds resurfaced faster than Kaden could contain them, rage bubbling up under his skin, and he struggled to compose himself and plaster a smile on his face.

"Ahren," Kaden nodded curtly towards his brother before embracing Camille when she was finished curtseying. "Your Highness. You look lovely, as usual."

"Your Majesty is too kind," she smiled, patting his arm gently, but Kaden could tell she was distressed, her eyes darting from Ahren to the floor to Kaden. "We both are so sorry we could not go to the funeral. Ahren, he worries much. But still, I feel horribly."

"It was nothing you could control. I understand," Kaden replied, but Camille still looked so upset. And really, Kaden wasn't mad at her. Everything that happened was out of her control. He was mad at Ahren.

"Darling, go ahead and sit. I'll follow right behind you," Ahren said, the unspoken request of privacy picked up loud and clear.

"Okay," Camille nodded, kissing Ahren on the cheek. "Give you two time to catch up, yes?"

Both brothers smiled and nodded as the French princess sauntered graciously over to her table and greeted many other French dignitaries already seated there.

"Are you really still not speaking to me?" Ahren turned to Kaden then, trying to be smiles and ease while the cameras were around. But both of them knew that it wasn't that easy.

"No."

"Come on Kaden! We are brothers! Do not push me away at a time like this. We have to stick together."

"Oh, that's rich coming from someone who missed his own parents' and sister's funeral," Kaden finally snapped, his anger coming out in a cold fury. "Eadlyn was your other half! How could you just stay away?"

Ahren stepped back with wide glassy eyes, not ready for the sudden attack that came his way. Part of Kaden was glad that he was hurting his brother. Part of him wanted to hug his brother and forgive him. And the rest of him just wanted to stop being angry. But he knew that what Ahren did was unforgivable.

"I told you, Camille was-"

"I know, Camille was 'sick'," Kaden cut him off, tired of the same old excuses. "But you know what? Sometimes, family has to come first. I needed you Ahren. Osten needed you. And you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," Ahren said, and the look in his eyes expressed the deep seated regret and grief he'd been holding in. It almost made Kaden forgive him. Almost. "You have no idea how much I regret that. But Camille is my family too and I-"

"I don't want to hear any more about Camille."

"She's pregnant," Ahren finally blurted out, silencing the space between them. "We found out a few weeks ago. The sickness she had the few days before the funeral, when she collapsed on the Tarmac and we thought she'd been poisoned, it was morning sickness."

Kaden was speechless. He really didn't know how to feel. If this were any other time, he'd be over the moon. His brother was going to be a father; he was going to be an uncle. His family was growing! But a baby, so much happiness and joy so soon after a tragedy that would surely be wiped away and brushed aside like yesterday's news when the media caught wind of of a royal pregnancy? Kaden felt outraged. The idea was near offensive, even though he knew that the feeling was irrational.

"And you think this changes anything?"

Ahren stepped further away from his brother, like his words were a physical blow. He was clearly expecting some praise or kind words. He was clearly expecting this announcement to settle any debts he owed. But he thought wrong.

"I'm happy for you. I really am. Congratulations. But that doesn't change anything. You still chose not to come."

"Come on Kaden," Ahren whined, his voice on the edge of breaking. "Don't be a child. It's not like that and you know it."

"You know, I always thought Eadlyn was being dramatic when she would say things like Illéa was dead to you, that we were all nothing more than the family you were born into when you married Camille. But I guess she was right."

"Kaden..." Ahren called out to him, but Kaden was done with him. He had nothing else to say to his traitor of a brother.

"Enjoy the rest of the party Ahren."

Kaden didn't hear what else his brother called after him. He didn't really care to find out either. He didn't regret saying those things to Ahren. In fact, it felt good to have finally let go. Not that it didn't hurt him that his own brother didn't bother to show his face during the darkest period in his life, but it served as sweet justice to hurt him back just a little. He deserved it after all.

Dying for a change of pace and something to cool him down, Kaden started to take a round around the room, hoping to catch someone's attention that he actually cared about. He accepted a glass of champagne from one of the servers hovering close by, and he took a long gulp of the bubbly drink. It soothed some of his frayed nerves, so he took another drink. Soon enough, he found a friendly face amongst the crowd, and headed over towards a tall man standing off to the side.

"Ah, Sir Bloomsdale. It's nice to see you out of the office. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much so. Your Majesty is a gracious host," the older man smiled genuinely, raising his glass of champagne as if he were toasting. He had been a such an integral part of the council for so long, that Kaden thought he was a permanent fixture. Even if the man himself left, his influence would linger.

"Thank you," Kaden replied with a slight nod. "Though I have to admit, it's nice to see a familiar face. All of this political talk has me exhausted already."

"I know what you mean, Your Majesty," the older man chuckled, his skin crinkling up to hide his eyes.

"Daddy," a young woman came up and interrupted their conversation to embrace Sir Bloomsdale.

"Sweetheart," the man replied and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Ah, Miss Heather. You are a sight for sore eyes. I thought I saw you hovering near the ice sculptures, but I couldn't be sure."

Kaden smiled as Heather straightened her already immaculate party gown. Everything about her was prim and proper and perfect. He had never seen her any other way, as was fitting for a future council member in training. Sometimes it was hard to believe that someone that put together was his age.

"Yes, well, I had to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Only the best of the best for you, Your Majesty," she replied with a practiced ease. "This is your opening statement to the world after all. All eyes are on this party, and on you, and soon on your Selection."

"Well, when you put it that way, I could use another drink..." Kaden chuckled, and sipped on his glass of champagne nervously.

"Allow me to go and get you one, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale said and bowed to dismiss himself.

Kaden had only been joking, but he supposed that was what he loved about the kindly older man. He was so willing to help, to serve. He was so loyal after all these years. It was a refreshing change from all of the uncertainty and deception that surrounded him.

"Have you thought about it?" Kaden asked when it was just him and Heather.

"About what, Your Majesty?" she replied, her bright blue eyes smiling more than her actual lips. She was most always straight faced, but it was her eyes that gave her away.

"Entering the Selection?"

She straightened out a bit at that, as if trying to find a correct way of phrasing her response. Even with her hair partially up, there was no taming the thick, inky curls, and some of them fell in front of her face as she turned to think.

"I haven't really given it much thought, no," she sighed, taking a sip of her own champagne glass. "I guess I'm too busy working to notice. I know Prince Osten wants me to, for some strange reason."

"It's Osten. I'm sure he has ulterior motives all his own."

"I'm sure he does as well," Heather laughed as Kaden did, both of them aware that they would never quite understand how that boy's mind worked. "It's good to see him getting back to himself though. I worry about him...though he does look like he's having a good time."

Kaden followed her eyes to where he could see Osten standing in the corner, a bit too close to a petite young woman to be considered normal protocol. They were both smiling though, the girl flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder in a shy, flirtatious manner as Osten grinned. He recognized the girl as Miss Aria Darlington, a daughter of one of his mother's old acquaintances from her Selection days, Miss Kriss Ambers, or Darlington as she was now called by her married name. Kaden remembered their presence at the palace from a young age, but he was shocked that Osten remembered the girl. The two looked to be conspiring, but Kaden didn't have the heart to reign his brother in. Not tonight.

"He does..." Kaden sighed, a bit happier now. "It's good to see him smile."

"I feel the same way, Your Majesty. The palace has been too much doom and gloom these days. It's about time things brightened up."

Kaden turned back to Heather, a bit stunned. She was so honest, so reliable. She really cared about him, she and her father. He was lucky to have them both.

"You're too good to us Heather. What would we ever do without you?"

"Probably fall flat on your asses," she said and Kaden actually snorted some of his champagne out of his nose. "No offense, Your Majesty."

"No, no, none taken. You're probably right."

They fell into a companionable silence until Heather's father returned with two more flutes of champagne. The three of them talked for as long as Kaden could get away with before he was forced to socialize with his guests. Of course, something came up that made his exit a bit easier.

"Is the Ambassador to the German Federation actually trying to lift the Illéan crest?" Heather cried, her eyes bugging out in the way that they did whenever things were going out of her control. "Oh, no no no No NO!"

She took off running, and Kaden couldn't help but laugh at her as she frantically tried to stop the inevitable disaster that was to come.

Speaking of inevitable disasters to come, his speech was going to be one of them. It would be his first time addressing the public as king, and he was terrified. On top of that, tonight was _the night_. Lady Brice had come to him earlier in the day and told him that the council had finally finished the security and safety checks on all the applicants. There had been a significantly lesser number of girls who had applied this go round compared to previous Selections, but they were still talking over a million applicants and only a small council to go through them all. They must've been working over time to do things so quickly, which only made Kaden believe more that this was something that was very important to them. More important than the anarchists maybe. But anyway, he was expected to do his selecting _tonight._

He could've been sick.

And when that magic hour rolled around far sooner than he'd wanted it to, all the champagne he'd downed in the hopes to calm his nerves was only making his stomach churn and twist into knots. The stage was set for him, a podium awaiting him and a room full of people eager to hear what the King of Illéa had to say. Everything had already been set up. All he had to do was speak, though he was finding that that was so much easier said than done, especially when he could see the sheer amount of envelopes waiting for him. They were all colored in a myriad of different shades, no doubt to mark their differing provinces. He was told beforehand to only pick twenty, but none of them could be from the same color, which was to ensure that no more than one girl from a province got chosen. But, to prevent people from saying that he had purposely left a province out since he could only pick twenty, he had no idea which color meant which province. He was in the dark, and that was not a comfort as he went to clear his throat to start his speech.

"Lords and Ladies, Ambassadors, Prime Ministers, and all foreign dignitaries there of, thank you for being here tonight to witness this most momentous occasion. It is not every day that a man is made king. Tonight, not only do we celebrate my ascension to the Illéan throne, but we mark a new milestone in world history. I am truly honored to have this chance to serve my people, to be to them the leader that they both need and deserve, and I am most thankful to all of Illéa's friends and allies for accepting me into this position. I may be young; I may not be the ruler this country intended to have at its helm originally. But I intend to make the most of my rule, wherever it shall take me."

 _Just say it_ , he thought to himself as he took time to breathe. J _ust say it and get it over with._

"Very recently, my rule has led me down a rather unexpected, yet necessary path. A path that I believe could change my rule forever. My most honored guests, you are not only here to witness the making of a king, but the making of a husband. I have my future here before me, whatever and whoever that may be, and I am here to share the start of that future with you."

Raucous applause broke out after he stepped away from the podium and went to stand next to the giant container of envelopes. He had no idea how the staff and hidden something so huge from the party all this time, but maybe he just wasn't looking on purpose. The envelopes looked so intimidating that he didn't want to touch them. This was too real. This was too much.

But all eyes were on him, and so he took in another deep breath and reached in for an envelope. It was a deep maroon color, and strangely enough the people cheered for him and bulbs flashed. He repeated the motion nineteen more times, careful not pick the same color twice. He didn't do anything stupid or cheesy like Eadlyn had said she had done. He didn't even try to go around and search other sides of the vast container. He stayed in his spot and pulled twenty different envelopes.

When he had all twenty, he retuned to his podium, displaying the rainbow in his hands much to the delight of the people.

"Thank you, thank you," he said into the microphone, trying to settle the crowds. He could see Osten whistling with both fingers in his mouth to make sure it was extra loud, Miss Aria attached at his hip and laughing her head off. Heather was signaling him to smile more, while Ahren and Camille were nowhere to be seen.

"Here in my hands are the names of the twenty girls who have the potential to be Illéa's next queen, and my future bride. Tomorrow night on The Report, these ladies will be revealed both to myself, and the world. I look forward to starting this new chapter in my life, and for sharing this momentous occasion with you all. Thank you."

There was more applause, more cheering, more celebration. The whole room was in uproar. But Kaden couldn't hear anything over the frantic beating of his heart.

He had done it. He had started his Selection, made it official to the whole damn world. And there was no going back now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: And now, what you've all been waiting for: The Selection! I had to jockey around some of the girls' provinces to make everyone fit, so I'm sorry for that inconvenience :( Thank you so much for all of your support! I'll never stop saying that because you all will never stop being amazing :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaden was still a bit buzzed from his coronation ball when he sat down for The Report the next evening. He drank more champagne than he cared to admit after selecting the envelopes, and he vaguely remembered having Osten drag him up the stairs to his bedroom once all the guests had retired for the night. He had slept in way past when he should have gotten up, and his council members were none too happy about that. But he supposed that they would forgive him after tonight.

The lights on the set of The Report were burning, and he tugged at his tie in hopes to cool himself down. He had never been given a seat front and center, more used to being off to the side for appearance purposes. But now The Report was all about him, and he was expected to deliver all of Illéa's news.

Gavril had retired right after Eadlyn's Selection, just as he had said he would, but he left behind a small piece of himself in the form of his nephew, Midas Fadaye. Midas looked like a younger version of Gavril, except he was noticeably taller and his smile wasn't as practiced and polished. He was young, but Kaden had a feeling that in time, he would be just as great at the job as his uncle was.

"Are you nervous, Your Majesty?" Josie came up next to Kaden and sat down at his side, making sure to bump into him and giggle a bit.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood," Kaden commented, pleased at Josie's uplifted attitude.

"I don't know. I guess it's all the excitement around here now. It's easier to get lost and just forget," she paused as her smile faltered, but only for a beat as she shook off the negativity. "Besides, I'm nervous."

" _You're_ nervous?"

If anyone had reason to be worried, it was Kaden.

"Yes!" Josie insisted, swatting her hand at Kaden's arm. "If you'll remember, I promised a certain dashing young king that I would be his eyes and ears in this whole spectacle. What if I mess this whole thing up?"

"When have you ever messed anything up?" Kaden teased, repeating her own words back at her.

"Do you really need me to make a list?" She asked, her eyebrows raising up until they vanished. "Okay, how about when I stole Eadlyn's favorite tiara and bent it? And then I stole her other one and lost the gems? Or when I made a fool of myself at the Christmas Ball last year when I tried to flirt with the son of the Chancellor of the German Federation but he was married and his wife nearly had me arrested. Or the time when I-"

"Okay, okay Josie, you win!" Kaden laughed. He had almost forgotten about the last one. It had been quite the scene, and his parents had to work double time to avoid international incident. Thankfully, both the man and his wife had siblings, and were familiar with the antics of teenaged girls.

"Thank you," Kaden smiled at Josie, the good kind of tears edging in the corners of his eyes as he blinked them back.

"For what?"

"Making me laugh."

It was her turn to smile, and she grasped his hand and squeezed a little bit. "Well, we're family yeah? We stick together."

"Yeah," Kaden agreed, thankful for the support.

The lights flashed in the studio, and the both of them started to look around the space. Council members and various other staff were taking their seats in the crowd beyond the set. It wouldn't be long now...

"Okay, well I think this show is about to start. Don't break too many hearts out there," Josie winked and sashayed off.

Just as soon as Josie vanished into the dark beyond the lights, Osten made his way into Kaden's line of sight. Kaden was often disoriented by the fact that his brother was no longer the tiny little daredevil he had grown up with his whole life. In fact, in the past year, Osten had grown at least a foot, now standing a few inches taller than Kaden. As Osten neared, Kaden could tell that he'd gotten in a battle with his comb and lost. He had let his dark auburn hair grow out in the past month since no one had the heart to tell him to cut it while he was greiving. It actually was becoming quite a defining and attractive feature to the young ladies of Illéa, though the tabloids with his face surrounded in hearts made the younger Schreave cringe and scowl. Even with a growth spurt and puberty on his side, Osten was determined to be as difficult and devilish as ever.

Osten was laughing to himself as he took his seat, snickering and turning his head to try and hide it from Kaden, which of course, only made Kaden all the more suspicious.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Osten replied, trying to act cool but failing miserably. Kaden suspected it had something to do with last night and the adventure they took to his bedroom, but he felt like that was best left alone for now. Speaking of the party however...

"I saw you with Miss Darlington last night," Kaden remarked, which shut up Osten's laughing pretty quickly. Chancing a glance at his brother, Kaden could see that Osten's face was turning a bright shade of red.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she and I were talking, catching up and stuff."

"Seemed like more than that to me..." Kaden continued, but stopped when Osten started fidgeting like he did when he was uncomfortable. "Hey, I'm not saying anything. It was just nice to see you look happy for a change."

"Thanks Kaden," Osten replied, more relaxed now, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "So, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be great," Osten assured him and squeezed. The gesture made Kaden feel strangely put at ease, and he was suddenly very glad he chose to have Osten sit next to him tonight instead of across the set like usual.

"You're not going to try and sabotage this are you? No worms in the showers or glitter bombs?"

"You of such little faith! Who do you think I am?" Osten feigned offense, but a wide smirk was plastered on his face that made Kaden think that he was in for one interesting ride.

"I shouldn't have asked."

The lights backstage dimmed as the front ones glared to full blast, signaling everyone that there was only a minute left before the cameras were rolling. Osten sat back in his seat as Kaden sat straight in his, trying to fix everything one last time before he went on air.

Midas introduced the program, and Kaden stood and delivered the news like he had been doing for a few weeks now. The first week after he was made king, he didn't do The Report, his council did. He hadn't been trained enough to speak for the whole of the government yet. But he was beginning to learn that there would never be enough training in the world that made the butterflies and knots in his stomach disappear whenever he talked about the millions of lives he had resting on his actions.

There was nothing much to report from the past week. There had been a small riot in the Yukon area, but now that Kaden knew what possibly lied out in that tundra, the location made more sense. Of course, he couldn't tell the people that. The anarchists had to be dealt with with the upmost precaution. And other than the goings on at the coronation ceremony and a few state affairs regarding road repairs and flu vaccine distributions, the main event of the night was the Selection.

After the formal affairs had been tidied up, Midas called for the box of envelopes containing the Selected girls to be brought out. Kaden's hands started to sweat as his future neared closer and closer lying upon a red satin pillow inside a gold gilded box. The box was opened into the camera to reveal the rainbow inside, and everyone in the small crowd outside the set applauded.

"Here in this box lie twenty young women whose lives are about to change forever," Kaden spoke directly into the camera, trying to avoid all the eyes that were on him from across the studio. "I won't waste anymore time on pretense; I know everyone is eager to meet these young women just as much as I am."

He pulled out a pale blue envelope from the mix and held it in his hands. It felt heavier than it should have, but Kaden supposed those were just the nerves.

 _Here goes nothing._

He tore at the edge of the envelope and pulled out the card that laid inside.

"From Likely, Miss Lalaine Plantyn."

There was clapping as a photo of a sun kissed girl appeared on the screen, but Kaden could see the real photo up close, as it was attached to the name itself. Smile lines creased her face, making her green eyes appear to sparkle even though the picture was taken days, if not weeks ago. Kaden thought she was lovely, but he didn't have much time to admire before he was required to open the next envelope.

"From Waverly, Miss Katrina Marion."

More clapping. Another photo of an equally lovely lady posted up on the screen that matched the one in his hand. They all went by in the same manner.

Azalea Stones, Dakota. Rosalie Kingston, Whites. Kaya Vartiter, Sota. Maddy Logan, Sonage. Freya Jackson, Carolina. Essence Clay, Bankston. Angelina Malak, Zuri.

The list went on, and on, and on. Kaden thought that his lips were going to go numb from speaking so much.

He was half way done with the list when he reached a bright yellow envelope. He pulled the thing open like all the others, and read the name waiting inside.

"From Angeles, Miss Heather Bloomsdale."

Kaden was about to cast the envelope aside and pick another when the name really hit him, and he froze. From across the room, in the dark of the audience, he could hear something crashing followed by the sound of heels hitting the ground, like they were in a hurry to leave.

Heather. It was Heather. Prim-and-proper-council-member-in-training Heather. But she didn't even want to enter!

Kaden cast aside his confusion and picked up another envelope, hoping that his stalling wasn't too badly noticed. He chanced a peek at Osten, who only gave him a curious, questioning look. He barely nodded before pulling open the new lime green envelope.

"From Allens, Miss Ayana Emmett."

The applause returned as if nothing had happened, and the rest of the envelopes and ladies were introduced without a single hiccup, though Kaden was still shaken about Heather.

Rosmarie Francis, Lakedon. Lucilia Dazzlemare, Paloma. Serena Parenell, Panama. Rose Prewett, Hansport. Imogen Stanguard, Ottaro. Promise Soleil, Kent. Kendra Swanson, Hundson. Hunter Caruso, Belcourt.

Finally, _finally,_ he reached the last envelope, this one a deep violet. It opened just like all the others, and the same name card and small photo did as well.

"Lastly, from Yukon, Miss Finnley Brighton."

That caught Kaden's attention immediately. Not because of the problematic province, but because of the girl herself, more specifically her eyes. Though she was rather plain with her fair complexion and wispy strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were otherworldly, one a deep brown and the other a clear crystal blue. It was shocking to see, and Osten had to cough from his seat to get Kaden to stop staring.

"Yes, well," Kaden coughed to clear this throat and his thoughts. "There you have it. These are the lucky ladies who will be joining me at the palace in just a week's time. I look forward to your arrival ladies, and to our futures."

Kaden nodded as he left center stage, leaving Midas to wrap the show up and deal with clean up. He really just wanted to find Heather and ask her what was going on, but as he caught sight of Osten's shocked yet strangely pleased expression, he already had a good idea of what had happened.

"What did you do?" Kaden demanded of Osten, the younger brother throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"It was a joke I swear! I didn't mean anything by it, and I thought it would go unnoticed. How was I supposed to know she was going to get picked?"

"This is a nightmare," Kaden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his mind swimming with faces and names that all ran together. "How is Heather supposed to do her job and be a part of the Selection? Did you think of that Osten? Now she's probably either going to end up quitting her job or quitting the Selection, and hate me in the process!"

"Yeah...I kinda watched her run out of the room after she was named..."

"I don't have time for this...twenty girls and I just..." Kaden faltered, words failing him. Heather was one of the few acquaintances he had left that he actually liked having around. He'd grown used to her presence over the years. He didn't know if he could handle her never speaking to him again.

"I'm sorry Kaden," Osten apologized sincerely, reaching out to place a hand on Kaden's shoulder. The motion seemed to ground him, kept him from flying away into the whirlwind of activity and Selection girls around him. "Hey, this will all work out. You'll see."

Kaden nodded and looked around the room. Everywhere he saw excitement and happiness. Josie was beaming at him with two thumbs up in her seat, Miss Marlee sitting next to her with a smile on her face. Lady Brice was seated near the rear exit, but Kaden could feel the pride radiating off of her. But no matter how much comfort their smiles and joy brought him, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his gut that he'd jumped into something he wasn't prepared to handle.

"I hope you're right Osten. I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize in advance for the ending of this chapter. It's a little bit of a cliffhanger as you'll see, but I promise to make it up to you in the next one! You are all awesome and amazing and I'm glad that I seem to be off on the right track in managing these girls. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaden spent the whole of the next three days in his office. He was purposely avoiding any Selection work whatsoever, much to the disdain of Lady Brice and his lovely council. He would've felt badly if he genuinely had an opinion to give on anything regarding the Selection Welcoming Day, but honestly he didn't care if the satin curtains brought out the light in the Women's Room better than the crepe, or whether Debussy was a more soothing and calming choice for the string quartet to play than Tchaikovsky. Choices like those were what he assigned the council to make after all.

Instead, Kaden spent his time making tables, charts, and maps of the twenty strangers about to invade his home. He was determined to make a good impression and do his best, as was his competitive nature. But even after one day in complete isolation, his eyes were beginning to swim and his mind was turning to mush. There was no way he could memorize everything about all of these girls before he met them tonight.

He could remember bits and pieces. Like how Kaya could play the flute and how he'd seen Angelina's family plastered across magazines and tabloids here and there his entire life because of their acting legacies. He thought he had caught a glimpse of Kendra's modeling ads on billboards sometime in the recent past, but he couldn't be sure. And a few of them were far younger than he expected, Rosalie, Lalaine, and Essence only being sixteen years old, the youngest age to enter.

He could always remember Finnley's eyes though, one blue and one brown, intriguing him far more than he cared to admit. He'd never seen anyone with a condition like hers before, but he wasn't as wary of it as his advisors were when he'd first picked her name out of the envelope. If anything, they - she - was strangely beautiful. That and her province made her a valuable asset. She would be one to keep around.

And Heather. He could remember Heather perfectly, but that only made him sad. He couldn't help but think that he was ruining her life by making her choose between the Selection and the job she loved. If only Osten could've minded his own business...

A knock at his door brought his attention back to the display of papers littering his space. He started, and stood, nodding for the guard to let whoever was outside in.

Surprisingly, instead of seeing one of his council members or another delivery boy, he was greeted with the sight of Josie. She had a subdued bounce to her step, and she patiently waited for Kaden to call her forward to his desk.

"Josie, what are you doing here?" Kaden asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Just making sure you were still alive in here. Some of the staff were beginning to worry."

Kaden smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just trying to sort a few things out..."

"What things?" Josie sing songed, inching a bit closer to his desk.

"Selection things," Kaden replied in the same tone, knowing Josie was fishing. For what, was the question.

"Yes, these girls are lovely," Josie hummed as she picked up a photo of an extremely pale girl with flaming red hair and brown doe eyes and held it up to her own face. Hunter, he remembered correctly before plucking the paper out of Josie's hands and placing it back in its spot on the desk. "Any catching your eye?"

"I haven't even met them yet Josie," Kaden insisted, shuffling the papers to keep Josie from taking another.

"So? You can usually tell from a picture if a girl is attractive to you or not."

"They're all very pretty young women," Kaden conceded, a bit uncomfortable at the interrogation. He kept on sifting through papers, stopping once in a while to groan or voice a worry. "Rose, Rosalie, Rosmary...how am I ever going to keep that straight?"

"You'll find a way. You always do."

Kaden looked up and shot Josie a look from where she was perched on the edge of his desk.

"If I wanted to be lectured, I would call Lady Brice."

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"Josie..."

"What? I'm doing what you asked. Not lecturing. Not saying a thing," she insisted, making the lock and key motion on her lips, even going as far as to throw the 'key' away. Kaden cracked a smile, and Josie couldn't keep her charade up when she saw his amused expression.

"You think I'm doing this all wrong?" Kaden said more than asked, knowing Josie was beating around the bush and ingratiating herself in this because she had something to say about it. She sighed and hopped off the desk, pacing a bit, as if deciding whether or not to say anything. He knew he was in for it now.

"You're treating this like it's one of your chess matches," she finally said. "You can't plot and chart out how someone makes you feel. If anything, Eadlyn's Selection should've told you that."

"What do you suppose I do then?"

"I say wing it."

Kaden looked her dead in the eyes, trying to see if she had gone crazy since the last time he saw her.

" _Wing it_?"

"Yeah," Josie asserted. "No planning, no strategies. Just you putting yourself out there and letting the girls decide for you."

"That sounds like a horrible idea Josie."

"You only say that because it's out of your comfort zone," she retorted, and Kaden could not deny that she spoke the truth, so he said nothing at all. "I know you Kaden. You don't like what you don't know. And this? This is like the biggest unknown that there ever will be. It terrifies you. But that's a good thing."

"How can the King of Illéa being scared senseless of twenty girls possibly be a good thing?" If anything, Kaden thought that his fear made him look foolish, like a naive little boy scared of cooties. The media would eat him alive if they knew.

"If you weren't scared, then it would mean that you didn't care."

It wasn't what Kaden was expecting, but again, Josie hit the nail right on the head. He was a bit creeped out that she could see through him so plainly. Was he really so easy to read?

"You're pretending this is the worst thing in the world, but it's not, and even you know that I think," she continued, smiling kindly at him. "You want to do this right, right? So just go out there and be yourself. One of those poor suckers is bound to fall for you."

Kaden chuckled as she elbowed him gently in the ribs to accentuate her point.

"You're really acing this whole pep talk thing Josie."

"Thanks," she beamed, her gaze lingering on the floor. "Mom says that I've finally been putting my blabber mouth to good use, so..."

More laughter escaped Kaden's lips, this time stronger than the last. He could imagine Miss Marlee saying that, and it made the words all the funnier.

Another knock came at the door, and the butler came in with a card presenting Lady Brice's name. Kaden had almost forgotten that he had called for the woman earlier in the day, and he felt bad that he would have to cut his time with Josie short because of it.

"Work?" she asked, picking up on his cues.

"It never ends," Kaden sighed, smiling to Josie apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Your Majesty," she curtsied and practically sashayed off, though part of that Kaden thought was purely to make him laugh.

"See you," Kaden called after her as she exited the room, immediately replaced with Lady Brice.

"Lady Brice," Kaden greeted the woman. He felt a bit bad about requesting a private meeting with her busy schedule and all, but he had something pressing that he wanted to ask her.

"Your Majesty," she curtseyed to him, pleased but confused to have been called on.

"You haven't happened to have seen Miss Bloomsdale today have you?" he asked, a bit agitated. Their situation had been nagging him since her name had been called, and he needed to get some peace of mind soon.

"Not since the Report, no. But her father says that she is well and is preparing for the Selection as we speak."

"Great," Kaden pushed a smile up on his face, though his spirits fell a bit. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Heather since the Report, and the two of them really needed to talk before things got crazy. He needed to know where they stood. But he shoved those thoughts aside, as he didn't really want Lady Brice ingratiating herself upon that part of his life.

"Am I correct in assuming that all the ladies are currently in the palace?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say now that he had demanded her attention for the sole reason of Heather and no longer needed her. The Selection seemed to be the right topic to bring up though, as Lady Brice smiled proudly as she spoke.

"Yes, all twenty of the girls were checked into the palace by noon today, and they've been given free access to the Women's Room and surrounding halls for the afternoon. All the preparations have been made for tonight's welcome dinner, as well as the reception and evening activities to be held afterwards."

"Perfect, thank you Lady Brice," Kaden said, and he meant it. None of this would be happening without her. "Please, send a butler to call me down for dinner when it's ready."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He dismissed her and got up to finally leave the office. Instead of going to check on things in the dining room or the reception area, he headed up the stairs and into a different wing of the palace altogether: his private rooms. He had been moved to the King's Suite a few days after his coronation, and he still found the space far too big for him compared to his old rooms. Not that his old rooms were small, but these were enormous with high vaulted ceilings that echoed and accentuated every breath. It made the house feel empty.

Kaden tried not to think about that as he flopped down on the plush mattress. He lied prone there, trying not to think of anything at all with his face buried into the pillows, for a very long time. Long enough that his footman had to rouse him out of bed to get him to change into his dinner clothes. He was soon groomed and dressed in his finest attire to make a good first impression, but Kaden always thought he looked more like a boy playing dress up in his three piece suit than an actual king.

Kaden was rotating the polished silver cufflinks on his suit jacket when a knock came at his door. When the door opened, he saw the butler that he'd asked for waiting to escort him down to dinner. It was showtime.

The walk down to the dining room was far too long and too short at the same time. Time slowed to a crawl as he neared his destination, and he failed not to notice the cameras waiting for him as he reached the dining hall. He almost forgot that all meals were taped for the Report and its specials. That and this was the first time he would ever lay eyes on the Selected ladies, and therefore his future bride. It was a momentous occasion that all of Illéa had to document, and that did nothing to calm his nerves.

What was it that Josie said? Just be himself? Well that was becoming increasingly hard to do as his nerves were threatening to overcome him. He wanted so badly to be the best king he could possibly be, to be perfect, and he couldn't do that when his palms were sweating and his heart was beating out of his chest in sheer terror.

 _Please, let them be ugly in person,_ Kaden thought to himself as he straightened out his shoulders, waiting for the doors to be opened for his formal entrance. _Let them hate me or throw food at me or something._

The old wood creaked and gave way, a gust of air rushing out and into the hallway. Kaden could see the end of the great table from where he was standing, and beyond that, he knew awaited twenty young ladies just dying to meet him. Maybe some of them were as nervous as he was, and that made him a tiny bit more relaxed, though not much.

It was now or never. So, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope this makes up for the cliff hanger! This was my first real crack at writing the girls - other than Heather - and I hope I've done your characters justice! I love you all so very much; your support is invaluable :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaden walked into the space with as much confidence as he could muster, but he didn't feel like he could muster much with his head threatening to explode if his heart didn't first. It was so silent in the room he could hear a pin drop, and for one awkward moment, no one moved or dared do anything at all.

"Sorry for my being late," Kaden apologized after the moment passed, a bit upset that the girls had clearly been waiting for him for longer than they should have. He had thought the butler would get him before anyone came in, not after. "I hope that I haven't kept you all for too long."

Immediately the tension broke, a chorus of 'no's' and 'of course not's' coming from the table, and Kaden smiled. He sat down at the head of the table, no one by his side, and all the girls followed suit. As soon as they were seated, servers emerged with silver serving dishes that contained tonight's dinner. It smelled absolutely delicious, reminding Kaden of just how little he'd eaten over the past few days.

A murmur of excitement ran over the table as the girls got their food. Kaden watched them all, talking and smiling amongst one another. Lady Angelica and Lady Kendra seemed to have gotten to know each other rather well, and were talking closely to one another. Lady Kaya was talking about something enthusiastically to Lady Essence and Lady Lucilia, but Kaden could tell that the latter lady was losing interest in what her counterparts had to say in favor of the food coming her way. There was such a diverse mix of classes and types of ladies in front of him, that it almost seemed comical had it not been his immediate future with his bride-to-be amongst them.

However, one chair was left empty. Only nineteen of the twenty girls were at dinner, and Kaden was concerned about the whereabouts of the missing girl. He called over one of the servants who was lingering around in case something was needed.

"I see that one of the ladies has yet to show up for dinner?"

"Yes," the servant replied in a hushed voice. "The lady wasn't feeling well at all, and so she retired early. Might have caught a bug on the trip over, poor thing."

"I see," Kaden frowned. This was certainly not how he wished to start the Selection, with a bug running through the palace making everyone sick. "Please check up on the lady and give her anything she needs."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," the servant bowed and was dismissed, scuttling out of the dining room to fulfill her duty.

Kaden was then left to immediately regret his action, because then he was truly left alone in a room with these girls. They were talking, so that was good as the silence from before was unbearable, but they were talking to one another. How was he supposed to just jump into their conversation from a whole half a table away? He would have to find another way.

He scanned the space again and saw that Lady Maddy was not talking to many people at all. She seemed like a good place to start.

"Lady Maddy, how are you enjoying the palace so far?"

The young lady dropped her fork in her dish, her brown eyes widening as large as saucers as she recognized her name being called. He hadn't meant to startle her, but clearly she had not been expecting to be called out.

"I've enjoyed it very much so far, Your Majesty," she replied in haste, her voice a bit unsteady and shy. She must've been nervous, and that made Kaden glad he'd chosen to speak with her instead of someone else. At least they had that in common so far.

"Please, call me Kaden."

She nodded vigorously, but didn't speak, which made him think that making conversation wasn't her forte. She was starting to fidget with her hands, one nervously going to push her bangs out of her face. Most of the other girls had stopped their conversations to watch theirs, and that wasn't helping Maddy's awkward nature.

"Tell me, what is your favorite part so far?" he continued, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Well...I've only really see the Women's Room, but it is very nice," she confessed, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I actually have a question for you, Your Maj-Kaden."

"Okay," Kaden smiled, glad to have her participating and actually using his name. He wasn't sure if the girls were going to go for that one, given that he was king and all, but at least there was hope.

"When will we get access to the library?"

"The library?" Kaden repeated, not quite sure he understood the importance of her question. It was a funny question to him, but when he saw the sheer enthusiasm in Lady Maddy's face, he thought again. Books must've been a passion of hers, and he vaguely remembered reading that she held a position in a library back in her home province.

"Yeah," she admitted, ducking her head down to mask her excitement. "I've heard that you have one of the largest collections in the country."

"That is true," Kaden agreed, smiling widely. "If you'd like, I can grant you full access, just so long as you don't remove or damage any of the books."

"Really? That would be so amazing!"

"Of course. I'll tell the guards to open that wing to you ladies at once."

"Thank you," Lady Maddy was beaming with joy, her eyes alit with newfound energy, and Kaden was glad that he was able to make a good first impression on at least one of them.

"What is your favorite part of the palace, Your Majesty?" another voice chimed in, this one coming in the form of Lady Rose. She leaned in across the table and placed a hand under her chin to hold her head up, golden brown curls glancing over an equally golden brown shoulder.

"Mine?" Kaden asked, not used to having questions directed at him. "Oh, that's hard to say..."

"Well you must have a favorite," Lady Rose insisted. She was being bold, but not rude, and Kaden found himself intrigued by her behavior.

"I suppose if I had to choose, I would pick my personal rooms," Kaden replied, purposely forgetting to add in the difference between his old rooms and his new ones. Between the two, the old rooms would win in a heartbeat.

Instead, a few girls giggled, but he wasn't sure what for, while the other girls seemed to mull this over like it was breaking news. Kaden took the chance to take a few sips of his drink to clear his throat. Lady Rose was back at it though, her hand waving his attention back over.

"And, I'm so sorry, but Lady Ayana dared me to ask you what exactly goes on in your rooms to make them your favorite?"

Kaden choked on his drink for a moment, and her brown eyes widened in fear that she had gone too far. But in the next moment, Kaden was laughing and the fear vanished.

"Nothing nearly as scandalous as you are probably thinking, Lady Rose," Kaden assured, and the rest of the girls broke out into laughter as well.

The rest of the dinner was spent in good humor. Nothing quite as scandalous or exciting as before, but nothing awkward or awful either. He had actually gotten to know some of the girls a bit better than he had expected, and that was a success in his book. Soon enough though, all of the courses were cleared and the clock was nearly nine. He knew that he would have papers to prepare for the morning, and that Lady Brice had set up some social activity for the girls to do together after dinner, so the meal would have to be wrapped up.

Kaden stood from his spot at the table, and the girls all followed suit, looking up at him expectantly.

"Good night ladies. I hope that you enjoyed your dinner and the company of your fellow Selected," Kaden said, smiling a bit as he saw some of the girls glance at one another with kindness and friendship. At least he wouldn't have to worry about infighting just yet. "Enjoy the rest of your nights. I look forward to being properly introduced in the morning."

"Good night Your Majesty," the ladies replied, seemingly all at once. Some of them curtseyed as they left the room, while others merely ducked their heads and dashed out or did nothing at all. One of the ones who did nothing was Heather. She had been avoiding him all dinner, and refused to even glimpse down the table, preferring to pick at her meal and make small talk with the girl next to her. It was infuriating, and Kaden needed to fix things, now.

"Lady Heather, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked as all the other girls filed out of the room and into the hallway, overly formal due to the cameras that were only just beginning to pack up for the night.

"We have nothing to discuss, Your Majesty," Heather replied shortly, her blue eyes trained on the floor just next to his shoe. "Good night."

She side stepped him and continued on her way, walking down the hall.

"Heather!" Kaden called after her, trying to get her attention. But she kept on walking, clearly ignoring him. She didn't even make eye contact as she turned the banister, and Kaden's heart sunk. What had he ever done to deserve her scorn? Okay, yes, the Selection was actually ruining her life at the moment, but that wasn't his fault. He couldn't predestine the names he chose from those envelopes. He got that she was mad, but he didn't want her to take that anger out on him. It wasn't fair.

Now thoroughly worn out, Kaden was on his way to bed for some much needed sleep when he caught a flicker of movement in the hall next door. He turned and followed the movement until it materialized into the form of a young woman. She was wearing a long flowy dress in a vibrant pattern and color that swished with her steps, definitely not something seen at the palace everyday.

"Are you aware of how huge this place is?" the girl asked, her head turned up to face the ceiling.

"Yes, I am. I grew up here," Kaden replied, curious as to what she was doing.

"It's like I'm in a fairytale," the girl replied, her voice distant, like she was in another place entirely.

As he got closer, Kaden could tell that her face was familiar. She was one of the Selected, the one that didn't show up for dinner, but for some reason, her name was escaping him.

"Well, most of the young women in Illéa would tend to agree with that."

The girl snapped her head back into place, her olive eyes scanning him up and down warily. Her dark hair fell in curtains around her shoulders, framing her square jaw and tanned cheeks. She eyed him critically, and her could feel her stare practically boring holes into him, analyzing him.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner," she said when she was done staring, though her tone told Kaden that she was only saying that to be polite, and that she probably would've missed dinner for one reason or another.

"The staff told me you had fallen sick? Though you look well to me," he pointed out, a bit miffed that she had missed the meal and made him look silly in front of the cameras when she was standing right in front of him alive and well.

"Travel sickness. I always get it, nothing serious. I feel much better now. Just needed some air."

"Glad to hear it, milady."

"Oh, no. Uh uh," she protested like she had been offended or presented with something particularly unsavory. She physically cringed and shook her head, much to Kaden's confusion.

"What?"

"That was bad," she told him, her face still a bit pained. "I hope you haven't been calling the other girls that."

"What's wrong with saying milady?" Now it was Kaden's turn to be a bit offended.

"Other than sounding like you've come straight out of a cheesy romance movie?" she retorted with sass, her eyebrows raised up as far as they could go as she looked at Kaden like he was an idiot.

"What would you prefer I call you then?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a bit disgruntled at the lady's lack of formality. It was new and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, especially from a stranger.

"Lalaine is just fine with me."

For the first time, she smiled, and the little mole under her left eye vanished in between the crinkles of her skin, wearing away some of her rougher edges. Her name and face hit Kaden all at once, and he could've smacked himself for forgetting, but he smiled back, thinking that maybe he was making some progress with her anyway. Maybe this night wasn't all too bad.

"Alright, Lalaine," Kaden agreed, nodding.

They stood around in the hall for a few more moments before shuffling from the guards down the hall brought back their attention.

"I was planning on going on a walk in the garden, if you want to come along," Lalaine said, craning her head back to gesture to the door that led outside.

"You are aware that I am the king, yes?" he asked, just to make sure, because never in all his years had anyone talked to him the way she was right now. Maybe Josie, but she had known him since birth so they were practically family anyway. Most people would be terrified to speak his name without a title, none the less command him around. But not her.

"Yes," she said confidently, meeting his eyes and not shying away. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll go either way."

"You're not used to following rules, are you?" Kaden asked, a bit blown away but also refreshed by her frankness.

"Rules are boring," she replied, opening the doors that led outside. Strangely enough, Kaden found himself going with her. The guards didn't try to stop her as they left the confines of the palace, wandering out onto the balcony and down into the gardens.

"Besides, she called out from where she was a few steps ahead of him, leading the way like she was the one who lived there and not him. She stopped at a courtyard with a fountain in the center, and looked up. "Rules would have prevented me from seeing this."

Kaden followed her gaze upwards and gasped a bit. He saw the night sky like it was every night, except from where they were standing in the garden, the moonlight bounced off the water, making it look like it was glittering. The stars seemed to shine just a bit brighter as well, and there were more than Kaden had ever remembered. He didn't have much time or passion for stargazing, but he could see the appeal of it in that moment.

"One day, I'll see the stars from every angle on Earth," Lalaine spoke up, and Kaden almost forgot that he was with her. "But this view is one of the best I've seen so far."

"You want to travel?"

She nodded without averting her gaze. "Everywhere and anywhere I can."

That confused Kaden. Why would anyone with a desire to wander the globe want to enter the Selection, the one place where they were literally stuck in the palace. Well, not really stuck; all the girls had the right to leave should they want or need to, but he didn't like the thought of losing one so quickly. He didn't want to get attached to someone who could just up and fly away in the next moment.

"Then why enter the Selection?"

Lalaine looked away from the sky and down to the ground. It was the first time she had appeared as anything other than confident and in control. If anything, she looked conflicted, like she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"I-I'm...I don't know really. I'm not even here for the food. You wouldn't understand."

"Then why are you still here?" Kaden asked a bit more gently, hoping that would get her to open up some.

"For the adventure," she finally replied and smiled. It wasn't what Kaden was expecting, but then again, none of it was. Might as well go with the flow.

They stood there in the garden in companionable silence just staring at the stars for what seemed like a long time. The wind was a bit chilly, and after a while, Kaden started to shiver. When he looked over at Lalaine, he could see that her tanned arms were broken out into goose flesh.

"It's getting late. We should get you to bed," he suggested and gestured back towards the way they came.

Strangely, Lalaine did not try to take charge or comment on anything, and instead let Kaden walk her all the way back to her room. They ran into no one in the empty halls, and they only stopped when they reached her door. Kaden paused, not really sure what to say or do next. Did they go on a date? Did that really count or was against the rules? Lalaine didn't seem to care, turning away from Kaden to open her door.

"Good night, Your Majesty," she smiled for a split second and curtseyed rather poorly, but Kaden suspected it wasn't because she didn't know how. She was barely looking at him, focused on her door like it was locked and she had to open it, even though they both knew that the door was open and a maid would be right behind it. But Kaden didn't want to push her. He had to earn her trust just as much as she had to earn his. The same went for all of the girls in the Selection.

"Good night," he replied, bowed at the waist, and turned away.

And if Lalaine happened to look after him as he ascended the staircase to his personal suite, he didn't notice.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: More getting to know the girls! Yay! I feel like the next few chapters will be a lot of that as I try my hand at them. I'm sorry if your girl currently isn't getting any/as much page time, but I am trying to get to all of them at some point, so don't be worried! There isn't going to be any elimination until Kaden has at least been around or mentioned/spoken to all the girls. Thank you guys again for giving me such awesome girls to play around with and bring to life! You are seriously the best :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaden wanted to say that he slept well, but all night he tossed and turned, his thoughts refusing to let him rest. He kept on replaying dinner over and over in his head, thinking of all the ways the media could possibly spin it, and not all of it good. Even though there were some highlights - like the library and Lady Rose's comment - there were also a lot of awkward pauses, and he was sure that at least one of the girls wasn't talking to anyone during the meal.

And then there was the whole thing with Heather that just made him want to groan and bury his head in a pillow. He was upset more than he cared to admit about that, and was planning a dozen different ways to make sure that she couldn't escape him next time.

But more than anything, he was kept up by what had happened with Lalaine. She was the epitome of what could go wrong with the Selection at the moment. She wasn't even here for the Selection at all, or at least that's what he got from her 'devil may care' free spirited attitude. That and he couldn't believe himself, letting her drag him around his own palace and talk down to him. He was the king! He should not have been so easily persuaded. But she was also harmless, and placed into a situation far outside of anyone's comfort zone, so if her only fault was being too bold then he was an ass for being so fed up.

That didn't stop him from worrying about the other girls though. Now that he knew that Lalaine wasn't really there to find a husband in him, he wondered what motives the other girls had, and if they were serious about the Selection at all. He didn't want to become attached to someone who was going to run off on him. He didn't want to have his heart broken again.

That was why, as he walked down the halls of the palace early the next morning, buzzing from his second cup of coffee, Kaden was fidgeting with his cufflinks. It was his one nervous habit he couldn't break, and he was adjusting them so much that he thought he was going to wear a hold through the grey fabric of his jacket. He'd decided to dress a bit down today; instead of his usual three piece suit, he'd opted for a sports jacket and a pair of nice slacks. It was tea with the ladies in the Women's Room after all. Nothing fancy enough to require his formal attire.

He reached the Women's Room a few minutes ahead of schedule. Tea was set for noon on the dot courtesy of Lady Brice and the rest of the palace staff. Of course, the event was going to be televised, so as soon as he rounded the corner, the cameras started rolling and flashing in his direction.

Josie was waiting for him near the entrance of the room, dressed up in a coral colored tea dress and a hat. Her hair had been curled and parted off to the side while her makeup was done modestly. She looked lovely, and if Kaden hadn't known Josie her entire life, he would've thought her to be royalty, a compliment that past-Josie would've fainted over. Now, it was like she had to be presented as royalty to fill the gap Eadlyn and his mother had left.

"So, you nervous?" Josie asked him, nudging him a bit as he straightened his tie and handed his card to the butler standing outside the door. The man took it and bowed, disappearing behind the doors.

"What do you think?"

"You'll be great and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

"Oh shut up," Josie frowned, but her laugh was giving her away, and Kaden smiled.

A few more moments passed until the butler returned with a response. Kaden could hear moment behind the door though, which meant that something was going on. Probably cameras were being set up and the girls were trying to position themselves in more photogenic or strategic poses. So much hullabaloo over a little talking and tea.

"Your Majesty, the ladies have accepted your card. You are free to enter at your leisure," the butler told he and Josie.

"Thank you," Kaden replied, taking a deep breath. He nodded for the butler to open the doors, and stepped into the space.

The room had been redone for the Selection, curtains and floral arrangements all changed out to reflect the autumnal season in hues of orange and red to match the cream colored furniture. The space had a cozy feel with so many people in it. There were two large lounge chairs separated by a coffee table in the rear of the room near the windows where Kaden would be conducting the interviews. The tea station was set up along the back wall, fine china cups and pots steaming as the maids pressed fresh leaves. The girls themselves were lounging across sofas and chairs - one of the ladies was even trying her hand at the piano - obvious groups starting to form already. Finally, cameras had been set up in all four corners to cover all angles of the action.

"Good afternoon ladies. I trust that you all had a pleasant morning," Kaden greeted them with his best smile. Last night was rocky, but went well enough. He really wanted to step up his game today, but that was easier said than done with twenty sets of eyes glued on him.

"This is Miss Josie Woodwork, a close family friend of mine," Kaden gestured to Josie, who curtseyed to the girls and they curtseyed to her in response. "Get to know her, as she will be accompanying you throughout the Selection, and is at your disposal should you ever need her."

The girls all started to murmur excitedly to one another, the idea of an insider with the scoop on all things Kaden appealing. What they didn't know was that the connection worked both ways. He'd gone over the plan with Josie; it wasn't going to be spying exactly. More like she was going to alert him of any drama or if someone was doing or saying something unsavory or against the rules. Josie was more of the 'Selection Police' who occasionally relayed all the latest information and gossip to him. She hadn't asked for anything in return yet, so he was sure she was saving it for something big. Not that he was complaining. For all that she was doing for him, he would willingly give her almost anything she asked for.

"This afternoon is all about getting to know each other," Kaden continued, and the excited buzz grew. "I will be conducting short one on one interviews with each of you over in the back corner. No need to be alarmed. No one is going to be eliminated just yet, and especially not for being themselves."

The entire atmosphere of the room immediately relaxed. Even Kaden felt a giant weight lift off of his chest, and he found it easier to breathe now that he felt like this wasn't life or death. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to anyone just yet. It wasn't like he had to weed through thirty-five girls like his father and grandfather did. He only had twenty, and he couldn't be making any rash decisions without weighing all his options carefully.

"The staff members will be around should you need anything, and will call you over when it is your turn. In the mean time, while you wait, please enjoy the refreshments provided and the company of your fellow Selected."

With that, the girls dispersed and helped themselves to the trays of tea that the maids were bringing out to each table along with a plate of scones and finger sandwiches. While that was going on, he requested that Lady Azalea be the first girl to be interviewed. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her much at dinner, and he felt badly. She was a pale little thing with eyes the color of sea foam and a smattering of freckles across her pale nose, but she was eager to comply, and it was clear that she was ecstatic to be picked first if the skip in her step was anything to go by. Kaden found her bubbly nature contagious even from far away, and he was practically grinning from ear to ear when she curtseyed to him.

"Lady Azalea, how are you this afternoon?"

"Perfectly well, Your Majesty. And please, call me Lea. Everyone else does," she insisted, her face in a constant smile.

"Very well, then I also wish that you call me Kaden in return."

"Kaden," she repeated, testing out the name like it was taboo, and she giggled a bit.

"So, Lea, tell me a bit about yourself. What's home like?"

"Home is a bit far, right now," she giggled as she finished sipping on her tea, "and of course I miss the mountains up there, but I'm just so happy to be here! Angeles is gorgeous, or at least what I've seen out my plane window."

"Angeles is beautiful, I agree. I couldn't have imagined growing up anywhere else."

"Do you get to go to the beaches much? There aren't any where I live," she asked, genuinely curious.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to, no."

"Well, we should go. All of us! It would be fun," she exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lea," Kaden replied, though really he knew the security protocol on twenty girls going out onto a public beach would be impossible. But he didn't have the heart to tell her as she preened under the praise.

"So, tell me about your family," Kaden switched topics, trying to dig a little deeper.

She went on and on about her siblings, especially her younger sister Hope with whom she was extremely close. She seemed to come from a very close knit family, though she had lost her father. That was something that they had in common, and he felt a pang of sympathy for her loss even though it was years ago. But soon their time ran out, and they had to part ways. Lady Lea bounced off, just as peppy as she was before the interview, before the next girl was called over.

It was the girl with the two different colored eyes, Finnley, he remembered, as she drew near to the chair opposite him for her interview. She wouldn't meet his gaze as she gave a curtsey and sat down, preferring to look at her shoes. As Kaden watched, not knowing what to say, her eyes slowly raised up and met his. They were so striking, the two different colors, and they looked so sad. He didn't know what to say.

She reached forward, still meeting his gaze, and put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"What for?" he asked, thoroughly confused. No girl had come up and thought to apologize to him yet.

She gave Kaden a small, sad smile that was full of so many things. He felt warmth, sadness, joy, and pain.

"I'm just sorry. I know of your loss," she said, and though he didn't understand why, he believed her. Tears were pricking at his eyes, and he blinked them back, turning away to make sure the cameras couldn't catch anything.

"So, have you been enjoying your time here so far?" Kaden cleared his throat and changed the subject to something safer emotionally.

"It's been...different," Finn admitted, her gaze lingering back to the carpet and even towards the groups of girls on the other couches. She eyed them suspiciously, sadly, and Kaden was curious.

"Different good, or different bad?"

"Just different," she shrugged and curled into herself a bit, sipping on her teacup. She was covered modestly in long sleeves, a cardigan, and a scarf, wearing her layers like a shield as she tugged the cardigan tightly around her. He had noticed her do that before at dinner when she didn't join in on their conversations or saying anything to anyone at all. It was like she was trying to keep everyone out, and he didn't know why. But he wanted to. Maybe in time he'd get her to open up to him enough to tell him.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to keep me updated then," Kaden insisted, not letting her clam up on him so soon. She might not feel comfortable now, but he wanted her to be. He didn't want her to be lonely or sad at the palace.

"Updated?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes. I want to know the second you figure out what kind of different it is."

Though she wouldn't look at him, Kaden could see the astonishment and amusement in her face. She was acting as if she wasn't used to being given that much attention, like she couldn't believe it.

Her soft voice returned, and with a smile she replied, "If you wish, Your Majesty."

That was all the talking they did in the interview, the rest of the time being spent sipping on tea and exchanging glances when one thought the other wasn't looking. Kaden wasn't quite sure what to think of the shy girl in front of him, and he got the feeling that she didn't quite know what to do with him now that she had him alone. Still, being in Finnley's presence was soothing in way he couldn't understand. He just felt safe around her, which only made him wary. He wasn't sure he wanted to fall too quickly into anything so soon, and wanted to give everyone a fair chance.

When Finnley got up to leave, Kaden got up with her. He decided to take a walk around the room before going back to interviews, and he could feel the cameras following him all the way to the tea table. On the other end of the table, Kaden was surprised to see Lalaine wearing yet another vibrant dress, pouring a healthy dose of cream into her tea.

"I see that you actually managed to come to tea today," Kaden remarked as he approached Lalaine. She looked him up and down like she did the other night, confused as to why he was singling her out.

"Well, I don't actually want to get kicked out of here," she sighed. "I'm actually not much of a rule-breaker."

"Really?" Somehow, from what he'd seen of her, he doubted that anyone could stop her from doing what she wanted to do.

"You just caught me on a restless night."

"Are you restless often? Is that why you want to travel so much?"

"I guess you'll have to keep me around and find out," she replied with a smile before leaving him behind at the tea table. She sat down on a couch by the window and looked out, Lady Rose close by and chattering away in the adjacent chair like Lalaine had never left.

Again, Kaden was blown away by her bold nature. It was like she didn't care that the cameras were watching, documenting every misstep she took. What was stranger was that he didn't care to correct or change her. It was like have a bit of Eadlyn around almost.

Kaden looked around the room once more, taking in the scene. Josie was talking in earnest to Lady Kaya and Lady Imogen, both of whom were engrossed in her every word. Kaden smiled, knowing that even though Josie acted like she was being inconvenienced, she actually enjoyed what she was doing. His gaze wandered from there over to where Lady Serena and Lady Lucilia were conversing politely. He made a note to interview them next, for he knew little of the both of them since they didn't speak much at dinner. But then again, he hadn't spoken to the majority past the first hello. Just the thought of how many interviews he had left made his head spin.

"Your Majesty," a voice called him over, and he turned towards the sounds of his name. It came from Lady Angelina, who was currently smiling a flashy grin and waving him over with a graceful wave of her hand.

The two ladies were seated on the sofa nearest the center of the room, where everyone could see them. Across from them, seated by herself in a chair reading a book as if the whole thing disinterred her, was Lady Heather. She was purposely pretending Kaden wasn't there, and that only upset Kaden. But, to avoid showing any sort of favoritism, he chose to ignore Heather back for the moment, putting on a smile and leaning down to bow to the girls as they inclined their heads in return.

"Lady Angelina, Lady Kendra, Lady Heather. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, we just wanted to ask your Majesty for an opinion," Lady Kendra replied formally and far too sweetly.

"And what would that be?" Kaden entertained her, interested in where this would go.

"Well, this is going to seem silly," Lady Angelina interrupted, smiling just as sweetly as Lady Kendra and pushing her perfectly styled blonde hair over her shoulder, "but Lady Kendra insists my eyes are grey when I could have sworn they were blue just this morning. What color do you think they are, Your Majesty?"

Kaden could see through their little act like water, but he played along, thinking it would be good for the cameras to capture. He wasn't against a girl with a more flirtatious manner. At least he was more certain of her motives then. Still, he leaned in close to Lady Angelina's face just like she wanted, so close that they were almost nose to nose. He could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as her eyelids lowered. She was playing with him, and he withdrew a few inches.

"I most definintey see blue, Lady Angelina." And that was true. Her eyes were crystalline blue and sparkling.

"See, I told Lady Kendra that, but I just needed a more valuable opinion," the lady smiled, puffing her chest out a bit in victory. But Kaden knew it to be a show to display her assets more than anything.

"You value my opinion that highly?"

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Well, ladies, I am glad that I could be of service, but I really should get back to the interviews. I shall see you both soon."

The girls said their goodbyes in sing-song like voices and waved him off. Kaden shook his head as he headed back to his seats. He would have to watch out for those two; he could see them starting trouble for both him and the other girls in the future. But he couldn't worry about that now. He had eighteen other girls to interview and two hours to do it in.

Here went nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: More girls! And some Heather drama! Woohoo! Sorry if it's a bit of an information overload! Hopefully I'll be able to start the dates soon as well! Also, I know I've been updating once a day, and I'll try to stick to that for as long as I can, but I'm going on vacation and then back to school in like ten days, so there will be some lag between updates in the upcoming future. Hopefully not a lot of lag, but definitely not a chapter a day. But, again, I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can for as long as I can :) You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for, and I love you all!

* * *

Chapter 7

Two hours, Kaden soon realized, was not enough time at all. If divided equally, that was a little under seven minutes per girl, and that was just barely time to say hello and ask how their tea was before moving on and asking the same thing to another. It was less than ideal, but it was all the time he could afford to be away from the office. There were currently two treaties waiting for his signature, one trading route with New Asia to decide upon, and over a dozen civil cases that the lower courts could not settle that needed his express and final judgment. Sometimes, being a king could not be put on hold, whether he was conversing with his future bride or not.

When he sat with Lady Lucilia, she was kind enough, though there was something behind her smile that hinted at animosity and he wasn't sure why. Surely he was imagining things. She was a quirky one, with bangles up and down her wrists and sporting a dress not unlike the ones Lady Lalaine liked to parade around in. She went on an on about her close knit yet dysfunctional family, and something regarding a circus and star signs. It took him a bit of digging to piece together that she was a tarot reader, and when her turn was up, she told him that he was in fortune's favor...whatever that meant. Her interview would forever be a memorable six minutes in his mind.

Next, when he sat with Lady Serena, he was impressed by her collected demeanor. She asked as many questions as she was given, and Kaden thought it was nice to have someone to actually converse with instead of just another girl who blushed at his questions. They talked a bit about her job at her family's diner, which of course led him to discover that she was actually related to one of the Elite from his father's Selection, Lady Celeste Newsome. She was the woman's niece, and from what he had heard rumored of her deceased aunt, the two were nothing alike. She was a girl of many layers, and he could have spent far longer than six minutes talking with her.

There were more girls of course. Over the two hours he learned far more than his mind could handle.

The first thing Lady Imogen said to him was if he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and if he wanted some concealer. Immediately afterwards she clamped her hand over her mouth, her face going beet red while apologizing, commenting about working on her filter. When they started talking about her deep seated desire to travel, it was like Lady Lalaine could sense it and immediately stole the girl away, talking about her journeys across the globe. Both Lady Imogen and Kaden were surprised by this, as he had always assumed that Lady Lalaine had never travelled before and just wanted to, not that she had been everywhere under the sun. But he didn't get time to ask before the two girls were caught up in their own world, and he ran into Lady Essence, who immediately backed up ten paces and apologized profusely for the inconvenience. She seemed skittish and afraid of her own shadow, near tears to having ran into him, but Kaden did his best to assuage her fear. Unfortunately that used up all their time together, and Lady Kendra ingratiated herself upon his space to talk about nothing in particular. It was clear that she just wanted his attention to flirt, if only for a split second.

The rest of the girls ran together in a blur. He knew that Lady Rosalie was one of the taller willowy girls, and had a constant placid expression that made him feel calm. Though he wan't sure how much he liked her pity, but he supposed she was only trying to be kind. Lady Freya was also tall and willowy, though different from Lady Rosalie in that she was full of subdued confidence, like she didn't want anyone seeing it. When they spoke, Kaden felt like she could read him like a book, and that feeling didn't shake him for a while, not even when Lady Promise made a sarcastic remark about how Lady Angelina looked like she could be a peacock if she applied anymore eye makeup and made him laugh (because even though that remark wasn't in the good nature of the Selection, it was undeniably true).

He was sure he was leaving some out, but that was bound to happen when he was expected to interview all twenty girls.

All twenty except Heather, that was.

When it came time for her turn, one of the staff relayed to him that she had conveniently gotten sick a few minutes beforehand, and was probably retired to her room for the day. Which was why, as Kaden paced around his office later that evening after dinner, when all international matters had been settled, he had called for her privately. She couldn't get out of this one, not now that it was a direct order from the king. They were going to settle this rather she wanted to or not.

The door to his office opened, and Lady Heather stepped into the space. She was already dressed comfortably for the night, and had her head down so that he couldn't see her face.

"We need to talk."

"I told Your Majesty that there is nothing to discuss," Heather replied softly but firmly, her eyes steadily focused on the carpet.

"There is everything to discuss!" Kaden exploded, finally done with dancing around the problem and pushed far past his limits after the interviews, and Heather visibly flinched from where she stood. "Now I know that this has to be hard on you. I am sorry for that, I truly am, but it isn't my fault that you were chosen for this and I would appreciate it if you would stop punishing me for something that was out of my control."

"I'm not trying to punish you!" Heather insisted as Kaden finally got her attention, and she looked offended.

"Really? So you weren't purposely avoiding me? Not talking to me? Ignoring me when I've tried for days to talk this out with you?"

"That wasn't...that's not -" Heather stuttered, like she was trying to grasp for the right words, which never happened. She always knew what to say. Always.

"Not what?" Kaden nearly shouted, impatient.

"It's me!" she yelled at him, her voice ringing and canceling out all other noise. Kaden hadn't really heard Heather yell in earnest, and never had it been directed at him when she had, and her power silenced him immediately. He only looked at her as she took a few calming breaths before continuing. "I've been so angry, so upset, and I didn't know what to do with it, okay? I didn't know who to direct it at and was afraid that if I looked at you, or if I spoke to you, then I would take it all out on you, like I am now. So I ignored you, because that was better than losing it and saying something that I would regret later."

"And you didn't think that ignoring me would come off in the same way?" Kaden asked, still upset even though he had his answer.

"You don't understand..." she sighed, infuriated and irritated.

"Enlighten me then."

She fixed him with a tired, upset look and ran her hands over her face. She looked so weary, like this was something that weighed on her mind constantly.

"I have worked for years at the palace. I have spent countless sleepless nights and long weekends making sure that this place ran to perfection. I did everything; I gave up everything for my job. And now it's been ripped out from under me in the blink of an eye."

Her reply was careful and calm, devoid of emotion. It sounded rehearsed, like it was the only way she could say it without falling to bits. Even then, her eyes started watering, and she swatted away the tears pooling in her sparkling blue eyes.

"My father, he's proud of me for the first time that I can remember in years, and it's not because I'm good at my job. It's because I've been Selected," she told him with ire, Kaden all too familiar with the rocky relationship between the father and daughter. "He's proud of me for being another one of King Kaden's pretty faces. And it makes me sick, that that's how I'm going to be remembered for the rest of my life. If I win, I'll be the queen and I'll never get to work as a councilwoman again. If I lose, I can get my job back but no matter how hard I work, no matter what I do, I'll forever be remembered as the Selected girl that didn't win. Do you know how devastating that is? All my hard work, years of service, gone. And I know it's not your fault, but it's just...hard for me right now."

She was crying even though she was trying her best not to, tears slipping down her cheeks silently. She looked so shaken, so frazzled, and the sight of Heather looking anything other than meticulous just seemed wrong. Kaden was stunned, not sure what to do or to say. He had no idea that things were this bad for her, and he genuinely felt awful.

"Heather...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She just shook her head and smiled ruefully, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Do you want to leave?" Kaden asked, even though it hurt him to.

"What?" her head turned towards him, blue eyes wide and shining, confused.

"The Selection. Do you want to leave it? I know that it's soon, but you have every right to go. I won't hold you here against your will."

"Kaden..." she started, but he didn't let her continue.

"If you don't want to leave yourself I can eliminate you. I can make something up, like you don't get along well with the girls, or you snore in your sleep or something," he tried to joke but it fell flat. There was no joking when it came to this. And it might have been selfish, but he didn't want her to leave.

"Thank you," Heather finally replied, sniffling a bit as she tried to smile. "But I don't want to leave."

"You don't?"

Kaden was shocked. After all she had said, he expected her to accept the offer with open arms and be back to micromanaging the palace by tomorrow morning. Instead, she wanted to stay? What was going on?

"I've been thinking it over, these past few days. Even though I didn't choose to be, I'm here now and I can't change the past. I might as well give the Selection my all," Heather explained, her confidence slowly growing. "Even if I don't make it far, there is some good that can come out of this experience."

Kaden took a step back, stunned. His mind was running in a million different directions.

"So, you're seriously thinking about competing? You'd really want to be my wife?"

"I think that any woman would be lucky to be your wife, Your Majesty," she replied, just as open and honest and politically correct as he'd always known her to be. She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall and straightened out her dress. "I should get going. I think that Lady Brice had something planned for us this evening. Best not to miss it."

"Yes...best not," Kaden agreed, a bit distracted at the moment. He was still trying to contextualize what she had just said a moment before, and almost missed Heather trying to sneak out the office door.

"Heather?" he called, approaching the door as she opened it to leave.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Are we...are we good?" he asked, a bit nervous to the answer. Sure they had cleared the air, but he wasn't sure what terms that had left them on. She could still very well want to ignore him when she left the room. But she smiled and shook her head a bit, reaching out to touch his arm for the barest of seconds before pulling her hand back tightly to her side.

"I'll see you soon, Your Majesty."

And with that, she slipped out the door and into the hallway towards where the faint sound of music chatter could be heard a floor above.

Kaden felt better having settled things with Heather, like a dark cloud no longer loomed over his Selection. Of course, he felt horribly for his friend, but he had offered her all he could, and he was glad that she was choosing to stay. Now he could focus on all the girls with a clear mind. Part of him was already jumping ahead to dates and dinner plans, even though those were still a week or so off. In the mean time, he was filtering through all the girls in his mind, weighing his choices like he said he was going to. It had only been two days, and he still had until the end of the week before he would be expected to make his first cut. He needed to get to all of the girls by that time. Maybe he should bump up dates, start having a few with some of the girls he hadn't gotten to know very well. That would be good. Of course, he'd have to make sure cameras were there to get everything. The first moments of the Selection had yet to be aired, and Kaden was sure that so much content in a short time would send the people into a frenzy, maybe even get the anarchist threat to calm down for a while so that he could get a better read on them.

Kaden walked over to his desk and penned a quick note. It was a late hour to be sending invitations, but he figured that a small brunch tomorrow morning wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience. Kaden walked over to where his guard was waiting near the door and handed the man the note.

"Please send this to Lady Katrina's chambers. Tell her maids that I eagerly await her response."

The man bowed at the waist, taking the note in hand before dismissing himself.

It was an hour later when Kaden, half asleep and glued to the tax reports on his desk, received a response. Apparently, there was nothing that the Lady Katrina would have liked more than to attend brunch with him, and Kaden smiled both with anticipation and pride that he was finally on top of Selection things.

He fell asleep soon after, dreaming of tea tables and vibrant prints and the thousands of ways that his first date could go.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Since the first date is always a special date, I wanted to give it its own little chapter with not much going on besides this. The next chapter will pick back up, and there might even be another date for another lucky lady ;) Thank you all for reading and reviewing and just genuinely being a group of fabulous people!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaden was precisely ten minutes early for brunch. Not that he had meant to be; it just happened that his last meeting with the Ambassador to the Romanian Embassy took less time than planned, and Kaden was left with more time to kill than he wanted. He'd gone back to his private rooms and changed clothes at least three times, completely clueless of what constituted as appropriate attire for a date. Eventually he gave up and had his manservant pick out something suitable since the boy knew his tastes well enough. He settled on cream colored slacks and a burgundy sweater with a button up and tie tucked underneath and a pair of oxfords to match. Very fitting for the autumn weather, casual enough for a date, yet still put together enough to pass for a king.

They were to have brunch on the patio just outside the dining rooms near the garden. It was a place usually reserved for garden parties or afternoon teas, but today it would be used to entertain his first date. The cameras were still being set up around the fringes of the grassy area, the camera men trying to disguise themselves amidst the bushes to give the couple privacy. The kitchen staff was already laying out a bounty of fresh rolls and fruits upon the frescoed table tops, as well as a small platter of cold meats and cheeses. Nothing heavy enough to sit in the stomach while they talked. He thought it was the perfect set up. A casual yet demure date that made talking easy.

Kaden took his seat while he waited for Lady Katrina to show up. He hated the suspense of waiting more than anything, and checked his watch nearly twice a minute, willing time to go faster.

Lady Katrina took every second of the time she had before she was considered late, the doors opening to let her out onto the patio exactly at noon. Kaden stood at her arrival and watched her approach. Until then, Kaden hadn't really gotten the chance to admire Lady Katrina, as she was constantly surrounded by various other girls. Even when she was being interviewed, his mind wasn't apt enough to absorb anything due to the information overload of the day. But, though she was a bit too thin to be considered healthy, she was lovely, with dark brown hair up high in a curly pony tail and her tanned skin pronounced by the bright yellow of her dress.

When she turned to face Kaden, she gave him a small curtsey and didn't wait for him to pull out her chair, instead pulling it out herself and sitting down with purpose. Kaden was taken back a bit, but returned to his seat. Lady Katrina immediately started to pile food on her plate, not starting conversation or even acknowledging him besides a small smile when their hands brushed picking up scones.

"So, Lady Katrina, have you been enjoying your stay at the palace?" Kaden finally asked after a few moments. Lady Katrina looked up from her plate, like she had forgot someone was dining with her.

"Yes, I have. But I do have one thing to say," she replied thoughtfully, buttering her scone.

"What would that be?"

"The rooms, they're so empty. Where's the cozy homey feeling? I feel like I'm stuck in a cell."

Kaden's face contorted into surprise and slight confusion, sweat starting to form on the palms of his hands before he wiped them off on the napkin in his lap. Lady Katrina looked so serious, like it was really a problem. He didn't want her to feel like she was in a cell. He wanted her to be comfortable and think of the palace as her home.

"I'll have the interior decorator go in and see what he can do. If you wish, I can organize a complete make over if that will appease you."

"Your Majesty is too kind to go to that much trouble for me," she smiled and speared a strawberry with her fork.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Well, while you're already at it, would you mind moving my rooms entirely?" she continued, leaning across the table conspiratorially.

"And where is it that you would like to go?" Kaden entertained her, wondering what exactly it was that she was after.

"The Queen's Suite," Katrina replied and grinned from ear to ear.

Kaden smiled - albeit rather embarrassed - in reply and leaned back into his chair. "I suppose I walked myself into that one."

"I've been waiting to use it all morning," she replied happily, picking at her breakfast in victory. All the suspicions Kaden previously held in the past two minutes vanished, as did the awkward 'first date tension' in the air.

"I'm correct in assuming that you don't want your rooms redone then?"

"Oh no. You've already offered and there is no going back now," she replied. Her face was dead serious, but Kaden could tell she was still keeping up the charade. She was bold and lively, and Kaden was glad that he chose her for his first date.

"So, have you been getting along with any of the ladies?" Kaden asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"They're absolute gems, all of them. Haven't met any that I didn't like."

"That's great to hear," he replied and genuinely meant it. It had been a huge fear of his that twenty girls were going to invade his home and start a war over him. To know from a firsthand source that they were getting along to some degree was a huge relief.

"Well, now that I think about it, Lady Kendra doesn't really do it for me."

"What do you mean?"

"She flirts with you, and I don't like it," Lady Katrina admitted, not looking at him but instead eyeing her plate with intent.

"But you've been flirting with me all brunch," Kaden pointed out.

"Yes, but she's not me. Can't have someone else stealing your heart away."

At that, she looked up, a flirtatious smile on her lips. She clearly was the type to command attention, and didn't like that someone else was taking it away, though really she had nothing to worry about. Even while she seemed subdued about it, he could tell that her joking was hiding how much it really bothered her. Not that it was a bad thing; at least she was serious about the Selection. He'd just have to be careful about talking about the other girls around her.

"Have _you_ been getting along with any of the ladies?" she inquired, seemingly innocent but really fishing. It was against the rules of the Selection to give one girl knowledge of the others, so naturally he had to divert the answer.

"I admire you all equally. As you said, I have not met any that I have not liked."

"Well, maybe this date will change that," she smiled again, and this time full of chagrin and confidence. The butler came over and deposited a bottle of champagne into the basin of ice near the edge of the table. It was a bit early for drinking, but Kaden supposed that no date could be complete without it.

"Oh?" Kaden asked as he took the bottle out and popped the cork, pouring glasses for the two of them. Usually he would have the butler do it, but he figured that doing it himself would add a flair of charm for the cameras.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but back home I am quite the life of the party," she told him as she reached out to take the glass Kaden poured for her.

"Really?"

"Mhmm, my dancing skills are legendary," she nodded, about to continue when she took a drink of her champagne and stopped her current train of thought immediately. "Oh my God this is amazing! What is this?"

She was staring at the glass of bubbly like it held the key to everlasting peace or eternal happiness, her eyes wide as she took another large sip.

"You've never had champagne before?" Kaden inquired, taking a sip of his own glass.

"No, but now that I have I'm not going to stop," she told him enthusiastically, nearly polishing off her glass in under a minute. Kaden sat there a bit stunned, but held her back from pouring another glass, his hand gently placed on top of her wrist that had gone out to take the bottle. Getting wasted during the first date would not be good for headlines, nor would it set a good standard for future dates.

"There will be plenty more chances to have champagne, I assure you."

Lady Katrina gave him sort of a shocked look, but obeyed none the less. They fell into more usual topics of conversation then, like family and occupation and hobbies. Kaden did all the asking, and with some prying found out that Lady Katrina came from a family comprised of only boys and her father, which would explain her headstrong and independent nature. Also, it seemed that said nature had cost her more than a few jobs over the years. And while she answered each question without complaint, Kaden could tell that her heart wasn't in her responses. She was only picking at what was left of her cold food now, and was staring off into the gardens.

"I get the sense that I'm boring you, Lady Katrina," Kaden said, snapping her attention back on him for the first time in a few minutes.

"Of course not," she told him, but her dark eyes were screaming out to him like she was in pain.

"You're a horrible liar," he laughed a bit, and she didn't deny it.

"Well, to be fair, this is your first date. It's only right of me to be encouraging."

They both started to giggle a bit then. It was good that they could at least recognize the problem. Suddenly, Kaden had an idea that could still save the date. After all, the afternoon was young and he had cleared his schedule until three.

"Do you play croquet Lady Katrina?" Kaden asked, and Lady Katrina inclined her head towards him, infinitely more interested in what he had to say now than she was a moment ago.

"I can't say I have, Your Majesty."

"Would you care to learn?"

"Well, if you're offering..." she smiled and stood, waiting for him to lead the way.

Of course, the guards had no idea what they were doing, but didn't try to stop them, nor did the cameras that followed close behind. Kaden managed to pull out the old set from the garden shed and they made a small course around the grassy green. True to her word, Lady Katrina had no idea how to even hold a mallet, and a better part of the game was spent with Kaden trying to explain that she couldn't just hit the ball as many times as she wanted until she got it through the wicket. Eventually they just forgot the rules and made up their own, with balls and mallets flying in all directions. Kaden was sure he had smushed a few peony patches in the process; the gardner would have his head, but it was well worth the smile on Lady Katrina's face when she finally got her ball to knock into Kaden's. At that, he had decreed that she had won the game, and she did a victory lap around the garden green.

After the game, they returned to the dining patio to find that the kitchen staff had removed all the food and instead replaced it with fresh lemonade and water along with a few biscuits and crackers to munch on. Kaden silently thanked his wonderful staff for thinking ahead, as he had no idea how hot it had gotten under his sweater until he had polished off a tall glass of water in under thirty seconds.

The two of them sat in companionable silence for a bit, Lady Katrina sipping on a glass of lemonade as she discreetly fixed her hair. Kaden could tell that she had actually enjoyed herself in the end, and that made all his efforts worth it. Besides, he'd enjoyed himself, and the Lady Katrina's company, as well. She was a bit callous and rough around the edges, but she was a genuinely fun and flirtatious person who knew how to have a good time.

Eventually, Kaden checked his watch and saw that the time was fifteen until three, and that he had to be going if he was going to make his meeting.

"Lady Katrina, thank you for a lovely brunch. I had a great time."

"Me too. I have to say, Your Majesty, that you're not quite what I expected."

"Really? And what did you expect?" Kaden asked, intrigued.

"Some dreadfully boring lug with his nose in the air. I've watched you on the Report my whole life, the boy in the background with a perfect aura of indifference," Lady Katrina confessed, and Kaden would be lying if he said that didn't hurt his pride a bit. But she smiled kindly up at him and continued with, "I'm glad you're not him."

"I'm not sure if that was compliment or not."

"Most definitely a compliment," Lady Katrina insisted, and Kaden felt like he could trust her word on it.

"Well, thank you, I suppose."

Lady Katrina smiled and smoothed out her dress. "If you ever want to be beat in croquet again, you know who to call."

"Duly noted, Lady Katrina."

He bowed and she curtseyed as they parted ways. Kaden was sure that she was going to go back to the Women's Room where a dozen plus girls would hound her for details, for surely their date would be well known about by now. News travels fast in a place as heavily staffed and secluded as the palace. He just hoped that no one would be upset. Of course, that would be impossible with nearly every girl in the competition vying to be his wife, but was really trying to make things as fair as possible.

Kaden decided on the way to the board room that he needed to plan more dates. His goal was to have three by Friday when they would be broadcasting the Report. If he could manage that, then he would have more than enough to show and talk about. He didn't get much time to work out the logistics of which girls he would ask or what they would do, but at least he had a semblance of a plan, and that would have to suffice for now.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the little delay (the power went out in my house last night), and I also apologize for some crude language in this chapter (I try not to use it often but this chapter called for it)! Let's mix business and pleasure in this one ;) I'm sorry if things are a little slow at the moment! But the next chapter should be the Report and the first elimination dun dun dun! Thank you all for the continuing support; it means the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kaden sat in his office filing through the usual paperwork for the day. It was nothing exciting, nothing that motivated him to want to do more. In fact, he was distracted this morning, thinking mostly about the Selection and how it had taken over every fiber of his being. He had already sent out a picnic invitation for Lady Rosemarie and planned on asking someone else to a private dessert course after dinner, but he wasn't sure who yet.

It was then when the doors opened to reveal Sir Bloomsdale, a newspaper folded neatly in the crook of his arm. He looked a bit nervous, a blush staining his pallid cheeks like he had rushed to get there.

"Your Majesty," the man bowed deeply, and waiting to be called over to take a seat in front of the desk, which he did with pleasure.

"Sir Bloomsdale, what is it?" Kaden asked, concerned as his council members usually did not come in unannounced.

"I'm assuming you've seen today's headlines?" the man asked, which piqued Kaden's curiosity.

"No, I haven't had the chance."

"Well, you'd best take a look."

Sir Bloomsdale removed the paper from his person and laid it in front of the king. Kaden was immediately greeted with a large black and white photo of his brother and Camille walking amidst a small crowd, his hand on the small of her back, a headline above reading "Official: Royal Baby Expected for Prince Consort and Princess of France." The photo was clearly taken in the moments before Camille collapsed on the Tarmac before the funeral, and Kaden tossed the paper back against the desk, his blood cold with irrational fury.

"It's all over the news, as well as radio and Internet media," Sir Bloomsdale continued in a calm voice. "We've been sorting through congratulatory letters and the like for the better part of the morning."

Kaden was too busy fuming to pay much attention to anything other than the fact that his prediction had come true. The loss of his parents and his sister was nothing to the people of the world when faced with the prospect of another royal to follow and ingratiate themselves onto. It was like the baby made all the bad things that happened, made his family, disappear. The idea made Kaden sick, but there was nothing he could do to change things now.

"Looks like Ahren got the scene that he wanted..." Kaden mumbled under his breath, leaning back in his great chair, hands steepled under his chin.

"Your Majesty?"

"Send a letter of congratulations to the French Council in Paris expressing my greatest joy and well wishes. That's all the more I'll have to do with the matter, understood?" Kaden looked pointedly up at Sir Bloomsdale's concerned face.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Right away," Sir Bloomsdale agreed without question or complaint. Kaden knew he would not press the issue further.

"Has there been any word from General Leger regarding the operation in Yukon?" he asked, switching to a much more relevant and terrifying topic. There hadn't been any word since the General had been deployed, and Kaden was beginning to worry. The team had taken a plane to the nearest city in Yukon and driven snow vehicles back to the base, so the man had to have reached his destination by now.

"We received correspondence with the General two days ago. He had trouble on the journey over to the province, and has only just reached the soldier outpost."

"Did he describe these troubles?" Kaden asked, worry creeping into his veins despite Sir Bloomsdale's collected manner.

"Not in great detail no, but it is safe to assume that the anarchists were involved."

Kaden ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Could anything go right today?

"We cannot have them knowing of this operation. Do you hear me Sir Bloomsdale? If the General's cover is blown, we may well lose the only hope we have of securing this country's safety."

"I understand perfectly, Your Majesty. I shall remind the General to use his upmost precaution from here on out," the man insisted with a fervent nod of his head.

"I'm sure he already knows. He is a careful man, and I trust him to see this through."

"As your Majesty says."

"Any other news to report?" Kaden sighed, needing a change of topic before his mind exploded from repressed anger and stress.

"None that requires immediate attention. It seems as though all the country's focus has been on Your Majesty's Selection."

Sir Bloomsdale look particularly pleased at that, a smile returning that set Kaden a bit on edge. It was strange, to talk of the Selection around the father of a Selected. And now that he knew exactly how and why Heather was feeling like she did, it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Has Lady Heather spoken to you much about that?"

"No, though to be fair we were never much of the conversing types," Sir Bloomsdale said, folding his hands in hip lap, even the politician. "We both know our duties, and how to execute them. All I know is that she will be resplendent as she is in all that she does."

"I agree. She does not know how to fail."

"And she shall not fail you, Your Majesty. I am confident of that."

Sir Bloomsdale looked so serious, straight faced and confident in his words, and the uncomfortable feeling returned. It was evident that Sir Bloomsdale wanted his daughter to win, but Kaden wondered if he knew how his daughter really felt about things. Or if he cared.

"Yes, well, we shall see. Thank you for your time, Sir Bloomsdale," Kaden smiled and stood, signaling that the elder man should do the same.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Shall you be needing of anything else?"

"No, I am just fine. Thank you."

"Good day to you then, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale dismissed himself and bowed at the waist, leaving the office with a soft click of the door.

Kaden tried to get work done after that, but every time he went to do something, he saw that damned news headline over and over again. Eventually he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, but even then he had seen the image enough to have it memorized. It drove him up a wall. He needed to get out of the office, get some air. There was no way he was going to get anything done in the state he was in anyway.

He left the office a few moments later, having every intention of going back to his rooms and taking a much needed nap. However, he practically ran into someone turning the corner, knocking him off course.

The person he ran into cursed and stumbled a bit, but did not fall. Kaden had to grasp the wall to stead himself, and when his vision was steady he could see that he had run into one of the Selected. She didn't look too pleased about that.

"Lady Ayana," Kaden bowed. "Please, accept my apology. I didn't see you."

"That's fine, Your Majesty," she grumbled, dark hair falling in front of her face as she reached down to massage her foot that he had clearly stepped on. She was actually wearing a pair of cargo pocket shorts, which were not exactly protocol for Selection dress code, so Kaden was curious as to what she was doing there in the first place.

"I hope I haven't been keeping you."

"No, not at all. It's not like I have anywhere to be," she smiled a bit sardonically.

"Would you like me escort you to your destination?"

"That would require me having a destination Your Majesty."

"So you're just, wandering?" Kaden clarified, the idea a bit strange. But she wasn't the first girl he'd found traipsing about the palace on a whim.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked as her eyebrows raised, like she was daring him to say anything against it.

"No, nothing. Do you mind if I wander with you?"

"If Your Majesty insists," she sighed, and gestured next to her.

They continued walking down the halls, going nowhere in particular, but saying nothing in particular either. Actually, it was like Lady Ayana was going out of her way to look put out and inconvenienced, her mouth downturned as she looked around the halls. They were headed in the direction of the ball room, but she didn't know that.

"I feel like you're cross with me, Lady Ayana," Kaden said, keeping his focus trained ahead of him.

"Why would I be cross with you, Your Majesty?"

"I don't know. And please, call me Kaden. Titles get tiring."

She smirked and snorted a bit at his words, like he had amused her. "I wouldn't know anything about that, Kaden."

"See, there it is," he pointed out. "You being cross."

"My father always used to say I had a bad case of just being a bit too abrasive. I just say things and they come out meaner than I want them to be. I guess I'm kind of an asshole."

She turned to him and gave what looked to be a genuine smile. He could tell because there was no bite to her eyes when she did it. It was quite an interesting way to describe herself, and Kaden found it funny despite himself.

"That's unfortunate."

"I work on it."

They walked in more silence until they passed the ball room. From there, if they kept on walking straight, they would reach doors to the gardens. It was then when they stopped, Lady Ayana looking beyond the garden hedges and out into the Angeles forest beyond. Kaden was about to ask if she would like to take a walk in the garden, when he caught sight of her legs.

"What happened to your legs?" Kaden asked, rather worried as he saw that they were currently scratched up and irritated, dozens of red angry lines criss crossing her kneecaps.

"Oh, nothing serious. My knees just hate me is all," she played it off, shrugging her shoulders.

"It looks serious to me," he insisted and knelt down. Some of them were still bleeding, and he swore under his breath so that she would not hear. "There must be dozens of scars up and down your legs."

"Well, that will happen when you spend the majority of your time outdoors," she explained, like she was talking to a child. She even had to physically talk down to him now that he was level with her knees. "Camping, hiking, rock climbing, I do it all. Anything to get the heart racing, and unfortunately, the legs a bit worse for wear."

"These look recent though. Whatever were you climbing or hiking in this place?"

"Well, as it so happens, the trees out in the courtyard are perfect for climbing," she told him, and her real smile broke out again, but smaller, like it was against her will. "I can show you if you'd like."

"Yes," Kaden replied, straightening himself back up to look her in the eye once he was sure that her cuts were nothing but superficial. "I'd like that very much actually."

She nodded and opened the door to go out into the gardens. It just so happened that she meant the oak trees near the fringes of the garden, mostly planted for privacy. Kaden had never given them much thought before, but he could see how they would be good for climbing, even if he had never climbed a tree in his entire life. It was considered improper, and heaven forbid he try to and there be someone waiting to kidnap him near the fringes of the palace bounds. But, there was always time to learn, and Lady Ayana seemed set on teaching him.

She stood near the trunk of one of the great trees and gestured for Kaden to join her.

"Place your feet here," she said as she pointed to a lower branch that was at waist level. Kaden pulled himself up and found his balance, which was trickier than expected. "Good. You're going to want to keep your balance centered in your abdomen as you do this, keep you from falling. Now reach up and grab onto that one."

The next ten minutes was a painful blur of orders and shouts as Kaden both tried and failed to make his way up the tree.

"No, no! Don't stand on that branch. Don't they teach you these things in royalty school? There's a strategy to this!" Lady Ayana yelled from below as Kaden, half way up now, grasped for another branch, his feet slipping from the one he was on. "Use the other one! It's thicker, and the way it's angled means it won't break on you."

Kaden tried to follow all of her orders, but eventually when he got high enough they became distantly muffled.

"Now, go to your right. No, your right!" Lady Ayana yelled up at him when he neared the top.

"I am!" Kaden shouted back, having definitely gone for the right branch.

"You're hopeless!" she replied, but when Kaden looked down he could see her small smile. Geez he was far up, but he had never really been afraid of heights.

Finally, finally, he had made it to one of the topmost branches. He sat down upon it and threw his hands up in the air in victory.

"Woohoo!" Kaden shouted, laughing as Lady Ayana laughed with him. "Aren't you coming up here?"

He saw her nod and she made her way to the trunk. She ascended with far more grace and ease than he had, but he chalked it up to experience and he was just happy he didn't break his neck on his first go round. She was next to him a moment later, seated in the branch directly across from his, on the left. Together, they sat there in easy silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. Angeles really did look beautiful from where he was, high enough to see above the walls and into the skyline, skyscrapers glittering in afternoon sun and the sound of waves reaching his ears. He could've stayed up there for hours, but he couldn't.

"I'm going to be late," he said, not really saying it to anyone except the wind.

"For what?" Lady Ayana responded.

"A date."

"Hmmm...with who?"

"Lady Rosemarie," he told her, and he wasn't sure why. Though he himself had almost forgotten about the date after the stressful meeting with Sir Bloomsdale. "We're supposed to have a picnic in the gardens in half an hour."

She didn't look at him, but instead leaned back in her tree branch until she was lying against the bark, her hair falling down below her. She looked to be deep in thought, and Kaden waited for her to say something.

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Having so many people here? Having to jump around and date twenty different girls?"

Kaden frowned, thinking about all the stress he had been under lately.

"Sometimes. I can barely remember life before this chaos, and it's only been a week. And to think, my father and grandfather had thirty-five girls. I'm getting off easy compared to them."

Lady Ayana sighed and swatted at the leaves that came her way. She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that she was lost in thought.

"It's hard to be one of those girls. All the sitting and waiting and watching. So much watching. And everyone is just so fake, it's disgusting."

"Fake?" Kaden asked, properly confused. What did fake mean?

"Well, not all of them, but a good bit of them, yeah," she admitted, playing with a leaf that fell into her hands, twirling it by the stem. "They want to impress you, make you want them. They'd do or be anything for the crown."

"But not for me?" Kaden clarified, his face screwed up into both hurt and confusion.

"Well, you're still a stranger to them. I mean, we've known of each other for like a week, and this is the first time we've spoken. A few of the girls still haven't shared more than a casual hello with you," she said with absolute truth, now turning to face him. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to run your Selection. But it's clear you've got your favorites, like technicolor eye girl, bitchy hippie, and the business woman with the stick up her ass. Some of us know we are on our way out already. All I'm saying is that, if you're not serious about Lady Rosemarie, please don't lead her on - or the rest of us for that matter."

"Lady Ayana, it is not my intention to lead anyone on," Kaden insisted, a little upset and offended at her speech. "As of now, I'm simply testing the waters to see if I am compatible with any of you."

"But Lady Rosemarie doesn't see it like that, and neither do the rest of the girls."

"I appreciate your concern for your fellow Selected, Lady Ayana, but how I conduct this Selection is really none of your concern," Kaden insisted firmly, done with this conversation and her accusations.

"Of course not, Your Majesty," Lady Ayana replied curtly, her cross expression returning. "It's only our lives you're playing with."

Before Kaden had a chance to reply, she cut him off.

"Go, you're going to be late. Don't get caught in the branches on the way down."

It was a clear dismissal, and she lied back down on the branch as if he was already gone, showing no sign of wanting to help him get back down. Kaden was offended to say that least, and her words cut at him deeply. Who was she to say such things? She was awful, and cruel, and unfortunately all her words were true. He thinks that that is why he is hurt the most. But Kaden tried not to think about and cleared his mind as he slowly but surely climbed out of the tree.

He made it to the ground in one piece, but Lady Ayana didn't seem to care, not even glancing down at him to see if he was okay. Kaden pushed her out of his mind, hoping that the distance growing between them with each step away from the tree would calm him.

It didn't work.

Kaden was still worked up when he finally went to meet Lady Rosemarie on the garden patio and apologized for his lateness. She looked lovely in her blush colored dress and matching heels, all smiles and kind words. They talked for nearly two hours amicably, complimented one another endlessly, but all Kaden could see was Lady Ayana's words played back at him.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry again for the delay. I'm prepping to leave home soon, and my schedule's been all over the place. But I hope this pretty long chapter makes it up to you wonderful souls! Oh, and as some of you may have correctly guessed, Lady Ayana's nicknames of "technicolor eyes", "bitchy hippie", and "businesswoman with a stick up her ass" were referring to Finnley, Lalaine, and Heather, respectively. Of course, that's only how Lady Ayana sees them. She's quite a piece of work isn't she? It's been so fun to write all your girls, so it's extremely sad to say goodbye to two of them now. They will be sadly missed, and their time at the palace will not be forgotten.

* * *

Chapter 10

No matter how many times Kaden did the Report, he would always be nervous. Always. It was just going to be a fact of his life. He would be seventy years old and still get knots in his stomach as he thought about addressing the entire nation through one tiny camera screen. He would still get sweaty and still think over the million and one ways things could go terribly horribly wrong.

He wondered if his father ever felt like that. The man was always such a natural with people, so Kaden doubted it. His father was the perfect king, the king of all kings. How could he ever live up to that?

"Your Majesty," a voice came from behind him as he read over his cue cards. Words regarding international exports slipped from his mind as he turned to face the source of the voice.

"Lady Ayana," he said, slightly surprised to see her of all people asking for his attention. She was actually dressed appropriately, all signs of scabbed knees covered in pounds of concealer most likely. She looked like a proper lady, and it was almost disconcerting.

"Even though I'm probably being kicked out tonight for what I said to you yesterday and there is no hope of you ever changing your mind about me, I wanted to apologize anyway," she rushed out, though her face seemed genuinely remorseful. "It was wrong of me to assume those things. I really only see the Selection from my perspective, and I didn't consider how hard this must be for you."

Kaden stood stock still with his arms at his sides as he listened. Was she really saying this? Was this the same girl as yesterday? But the crossed arms across her chest and the pout of her lip and clouded eyes seemed to break through the illusion of the proper lady in front of him. It was definitely her, but he was confused as to her change of heart.

"It's alright," Kaden replied, and found that as he spoke the words, he meant them. "I'll admit it hurt, but you made some valid points. I'll try to be more careful with your hearts from now on, as you should be careful with your words. Seriously, if someone else overheard that, they would've arrested you for misconduct."

Lady Ayana lowered her head and shook it, laughing a bit. When she raised her head again, the sardonic look was back, but her eyes were smiling.

"I'm an asshole, remember?" she told him jokingly.

"Yes, I remember, though I didn't quite believe it."

"I'm still working on it," she assured him, giving one last quirk of her lips before moving off to take her seat on the fringe of the group of ladies. Lady Kaya was seated next to her, and leaned her head down to say something, breaking her eye contact with Kaden.

The lights beyond the stage started to flash, signaling the five minute mark. Council members wandering around all took their seats and waited patiently, a low hum of conversation kept at a constant level. All the girls were fidgeting in their seats, running their hands over their hair to tuck away imaginary fly aways or smoothing over pristinely presses dresses. They were all gorgeous, and Kaden failed to see the need for such dramatics.

Midas Fadaye was actually the last person to take the stage, sauntering up with less than a minute left before the camera went rolling. He exuded confidence and excitement, and Kaden was glad that at least one of them was a natural in front of the camera.

The normal day to day events were reported with duty and concern, and came easily. It was what came after the daily activities that was going to be hard.

"So, Your Majesty, it's been a very busy week for you, has it not? Running Illéa and a Selection at the same time is no easy feat," Midas said as he transitioned into the Selection part of the Report.

"No, it's not," Kaden laughed and agreed, the audience beyond laughing with him. "I've been busy to say the least."

"Well, then I won't play around. We've all seen the welcome clips of your twenty lovely ladies. We've peeked in the interviews and even watched a few of your enchanting first dates. My question to you is, has anyone in particular managed to run away with your heart yet?"

"Midas, I'll be honest with you," Kaden replied, running the words over in his head before he spoke them to make sure they were correct. "I'm just trying to process this all still. I've been through a rough time in the past month, as has this country, and this Selection is a very welcome, yet very big adjustment. Right now, I am simply glad to be in the company of such lovely young ladies."

"Awww, so sweet," Midas cooed, looking into the camera with a love-struck expression. "Ladies isn't he the sweetest?"

A chorus of agreement swept over the area where all the girls sat off to the side.

"Tell me ladies, what is King Kaden really like when he's not in the public eye?" Midas asked in good nature, and Kaden sighed, a bit anxious for the replies to this one.

One girl raised her hand, and Kaden saw that it was Lady Azalea.

"Oh, seems like someone is eager to share. And you are Lady Azalea?" Midas asked and she nodded her head fervently. "So, what is the king really like?"

"He's so sweet, like a teddy bear," she gushed, her bubbliness overflowing tonight. "He is so kind and helpful, a true gentleman."

"Like a teddy bear," Midas repeated, chuckling. "Do you agree with that statement, Lady Hunter?"

"His Majesty is a genuinely kind person. I've enjoyed his company very much," she answered honesty, though a bit surprised that she was picked to answer, and Midas turned his head to Kaden and winked.

"That's two for two, Your Majesty. Seems like you have made quite the impression."

"I've only aimed to be myself," Kaden smiled and blushed a bit, secretly content with the fact that he had the favor of what looked to be all the girls.

"What about you, Lady Lalaine? What is your opinion of His Majesty?" Midas asked, pointing the microphone at Lady Lalaine's placid face. She took the microphone after a moment. She looked so thoughtful, and Kaden was scared for a moment.

"King Kaden is not what he seems to be," she started, and Kaden's face drained to a pale white. Even Midas looked confused. But before he could ask what she meant, she continued. "He appears to be this mature, controlling king, sure of everything and anything. But he's not. He's just a regular guy who happens to wear a crown and is really good at making hard decisions. He's a real, normal person underneath that crown and stage makeup, surprisingly. And that person is pretty cool."

"Very insightful Lady Lalaine. I'm sure that His Majesty admires that about you."

"Among other things, I'm sure," she joked, handing the microphone back as the entire studio had a laugh, Kaden included. After Midas had moved on, they shared a look, Kaden thanking her as best he could with only his eyes to show it, and Lalaine giving a slight nod of her head in return, a small genuine smile on her lips.

The rest of the program dragged on for what felt like forever, clips of his dates with Lady Katrina and Lady Rosemarie played both before and after a litany of questions about just about every aspect of each date, from clothing choice to the quality of the silver in the spoons. It was tedious and Kaden's patience was wearing thin. There was no way the entire nation wanted to hear all of this inconsequential detail. But it kept on going, and going and going.

Finally, Midas started to get to closing remarks, and Kaden was about to run off stage and collapse into his bed.

"One last thing before we wrap up," Midas insisted, and Kaden fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I've heard from discrete sources that, despite all the welcome week bliss, there will be an elimination sometime in the near future."

A tense wave of electricity hit the air, making Kaden's hair stand up on his neck. He felt uncomfortable, especially since the only person he had ever discussed eliminations with was Lady Brice. He would have to have a word with her about discretion, even though he was sure it wasn't her who had told Midas. They would just have to be more careful in the future, because at the moment, he was faced with twenty girls who had no idea an elimination was coming. He hadn't told them to avoid fighting and panic, but that was all moot now. The girls were all conversing amongst one another, frantic and wide eyed though trying to smile for the cameras through their fear. It was bad, and Kaden wanted to strangle Midas.

"Eliminations are necessary evils that must be thought about, especially for me. I only have twenty girls here, and out of them I am required to choose a wife for myself and a queen for Illéa. It's a big decision, one I don't make lightly. They will have to happen, yes," Kaden answered, careful not to answer the actual question, the date and time of the actual elimination still under wraps. He didn't need the girls to freak out more than they already had, which they surely would if he revealed that the first elimination had already occurred, the names of the two girls going home weighing in his mind.

Midas seemed content with Kaden's answer and said his closing remarks with just as much spunk and enthusiasm as he did to start with. It must've been Midas's super power to stay peppy and happy all the time, because after nearly two hours under the scorching stage light and Midas's interrogation, Kaden was near passing out and was just about as grumpy as anyone could be.

As soon as the lights went out and the camera's stopped rolling, Kaden made a bee-line to his office, slamming the door shut behind him, eager to have some alone time where he wouldn't be disturbed for at least fifteen minutes. Thankfully, he was granted twenty minutes of peace and quiet before a soft knock came to his door. He didn't want to answer it, but the duties of being king never let him rest, and so he was obligated to let the person on the other side in.

The door opened to reveal Sir Bloomsdale, looking just as unamused and tired by the length of the Report as he was. However, the man was still there on business, and Kaden pushed himself up on his elbows, steeping his fingers under his chin to hold his head in place. If he let go, he was sure he would be asleep before his head hit the desk.

"Has Your Majesty decided on which young ladies to send home?" the elder man asked, his hands folded behind his back as he stared at Kaden with curious eyes.

"I have," Kaden sighed, pulling their files out from the Selected pile he had made, comprised of all his maps and charts and musings, all laid aside and forgotten once he realized that no amount of plotting would prepare him for this. "Lady Essence Clay, and Lady Promise Soleil."

"And particular reasons why?"

"They're lovely ladies," Kaden mused, thumbing the tiny three by fives of the girls that were tacked to the corners of their applications. "Beautiful, charming, but I just didn't feel anything. They deserve to find someone they really connect with, and so do I. They'll be properly compensated of course, and probably be engaged within a month of returning home just like all these things end up."

Kaden leaned back and placed the applications on the top of the pile. Lady Essence's shy smile greeted him while Lady Promise's eyes twinkled even in the still of the photograph. It wasn't pleasant to say goodbye to anyone; he really did like them all. But he couldn't keep girls around that he knew he couldn't feel anything for. It wasn't right.

"A wise choice, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale agreed, nodding his head in approval, not that he ever disapproved anything Kaden did.

"Thank you," Kaden replied, grabbing something else off of the desk and reaching up to hand sheets of parchment paper to the old man. "Please take these letters to the girls. I have requested a joint meeting to tell them in person. They deserve that respect."

"Of course. Right away, Your Majesty."

The man was turned to leave when Kaden reacted suddenly, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"Sir Bloomsdale?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do you remember much about my father's Selection?" Kaden asked, a silly question with an obvious answers. Sir Bloomsdale was old enough to have been present for the previous Selection, but that was nearly twenty five years ago. Even someone with the best memory wouldn't be able to recall much.

"Not many of the details, no, but I remember most of the major events," the man replied, as expected. That didn't stop Kaden from asking him what he wanted to ask him though.

"When my father, when he dismissed girls, how did they take it? Did they take it well, or did they cry, scream, beg..." Kaden rambled on. More than anything he was afraid of a giant blow out that plastered his name across every tabloid as a monster once the two girls left and told their story to every news outlet they could get their hands on. He didn't like hurting people, especially nice girls like these ones.

Sir Bloomsdale, however, looked slightly concerned, bordering on saying something and keeping it in. He eventually gave into his desire to say something, and came forward to Kaden's desk.

"Your Majesty," the man started, his voice sounding both regretful and like a warning, "no matter how even tempered or lovely the girl, none of them are ever prepared to handle rejection, especially the rejection of the king."

"I see."

Kaden leaned back, his spirits sinking in the idea that, no matter how kind he is or was, he would end up hurting someone. It was an idea that didn't sit well with him.

"Don't feel badly, Your Majesty. You deserve your happiness just as they deserve theirs," Sir Bloomsdale comforted him, though his words did little to stop the growing unease in his stomach.

"Thank you, Sir Bloomsdale," Kaden thanked him anyway and smiled, grateful for the attempt.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Now, I should really be delivering your letters."

Kaden nodded his consent and waved the man away as he bowed and left the office. The young king spent the next half an hour before the two ladies showed up fiddling with a ball of rubber bands, trying to calm his nerves.

Well, as it went, the ladies did not take the news well. Lady Essence cried incessantly and insisted that she would do better if she was given a second chance, while Lady Promise just sat there and took it like she was swallowing down a large, unpleasant pill. Eventually she was the one who told Lady Essence to "suck it up and move on" before getting up from her chair and storming out of the office, pulling the sniveling girl with her. Even with all of his best talking and assurances, he was sure that there was no fixing any bonds broken between them. Perhaps that was for the best though. That way, there would be no lingering questions or sentiments.

Kaden leaned back in his chair when the whole ordeal was over, emotionally and physically exhausted from the stress of the parting. He needed a drink, or something stronger than what he had in his office. He left the room once the hall was clear and safe, hoping that the kitchen staff would be willing to spot him a bottle of scotch for his nerves.

He was well on his way to the kitchens when he turned the stairwell and found Heather leaning up against the bannister, a small knowing smile curving up her lips. It was dark, so it was a little hard to see, but Kaden could tell that she was still in her Report clothes. She had looked lovely in her powder blue slip dress. She had taken off the blazer that went over it, exposing her shoulders. They stood about a foot apart, leaning up against the bannister, before Heather started talking.

"So, Lady Promise and Lady Essence huh?"

"What?"

"I saw them leaving your office. They looked upset. You eliminated them right?"

Kaden was brought back to the immediate past and shook his head, trying to rid himself for the unpleasant memory.

"Yes, it had to be done. You know better than anyone the demands of this office. Lady Brice says I should be paring down the girls by two a week, but I think that's a bit much."

"I thought it was me," Heather admitted, scuffing the carpet with the toe of her shoe idly. "I thought you were serious about your offer to kick me out. Lady Ayana and I were talking about it. We honestly thought we were the ones getting the boot."

Kaden was a bit confused. How did the girls know that there was going to be an elimination before tonight? He hadn't even told anyone. But he figured it was best not to question things, for in a secluded place like the palace, word got around fast. That and sometimes women just had a sixth sense about these things that he couldn't begin to understand.

"Well, I did consider Lady Ayana for a moment, right after we had our disagreement. But a disagreement over a valid fear isn't worthy of throwing someone out," he admitted, and he felt good about taking the high road on this one. Inquiring about Lady Ayana made sense; he was sure that the whole of Angeles had heard their not-so-date in the trees and the argument that followed, neither one of them particularly quiet near the end. What he was confused about was the reason Heather thought she was leaving, so he had to ask. "And as for you, I thought you said you wanted to stay?"

"I do," Heather said, ducking her head down like she was embarrassed of it. "I just didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Well, now you know," Kaden replied simply, smiling down at her so that she would look at him.

"Now I know," Heather repeated, smiling softly at him as she finally looked up. She seemed a bit tired, dazed, and sad all at the same time. "And I guess I can unpack my bags too."

They laughed a bit at that, though both of them were more tired than they cared to admit. Kaden looked over at Heather who looked like she hadn't slept in two days and wondered just what she was doing that was keeping her up for so long, but he figured it was something way more important than he could ever guess. Something that would no doubt change the world. She was like that, changing the world one person, one project at a time. She would make a good queen...

He was immediately wide awake, the thought hitting him like a wrecking ball. There was no way he had just thought that about _Heather_ of all people! But now that he had thought it - the more he thought about it - it was becoming more and more true. And they were so close and her eyes were so gorgeous half lidded and sleepy, blue irises swimming in the dim light...

He had to stop. _Now_. Before anything happened.

"I just remembered," Kaden spoke up, taking a few steps back into the hall. "I have a meeting to attend to. It's rather urgent, shouldn't keep them waiting."

"A meeting? At ten o'clock at night?" Heather asked, straightening up, her face skeptical. She knew something was wrong, and Kaden cursed his weak excuse that would work on just about anyone except she who knew the inner workings of the government.

"Yeah, uh, it's a last minute thing," Kaden tried and failed to say without stammering. "About the Selection! Big surprise coming up, very hush hush. Can't tell anyone, okay?"

The ending was rushed and he was sure that he sounded like a complete idiot. A complete idiot who needed to get out of that hallway ASAP.

"Okay...sure..." Heather said, clearly not persuaded. She pursed her lips and looked Kaden up and down, assessing him. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, fine, just late. Very very late," Kaden insisted again, moving further down the hall, away from Heather. He was practically walking away at this point, not even bothering with formalities. "Have a good night, Lady Heather!"

"Good night," she called after him, confused. He was sure that she had tacked on the "Your Majesty" at the end, but Kaden was already busy running down the hall and up the stairs to catch it.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he leaned forward and slammed his fist down into the wall. How could he be thinking like that? He was only a week into the Selection and he was already thinking about Heather as more than his friend? And now he had to make up a stupid surprise for all the girls to make sure Heather didn't catch him in a lie! The situation was just weird, not to mention totally freaky. Kaden was spooked, his blood running cold. Not only had he underestimated the impact the Selection would have on him, he underestimated his emotions, his capacity to care for these girls.

It wasn't just Heather. He had been consumed with conflicting thoughts about Lady Lalaine often, and very recently Lady Ayana. Lady Finnley, she was like a mystery that he just had to uncover. Even the other girls were making their own imprints, like Lady Lucilia reading his fortunes from the lines in his hands over a cup or tea, or watching Lady Maddy in the library as she stacked up novel after novel next to her chair, her face covered in delight. It was tiny things like that that made him fearful.

He was afraid of them being so close so quickly. Because the closer they were to his heart, the closer they were to breaking it. The next time eliminations rolled around, he was afraid that it would hurt him more than he wanted it to, that he wouldn't be able to do it. And the last thing he wanted was another broken heart.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: So so so sorry for the wait! I've started getting ready for my move down south, and time got away from me. This might actually mark the start of the whole 'longer time between updates' thing. I'm aiming to get at least one more chapter done after this one before I have to take a week off for move in and orientation things. But anyway, please enjoy this chapter! I'm still trying to work my way through the girls while still keeping it focused on Kaden, which is taking longer than I've expected, but it's fun none the less. Specifically for this chapter, I'd like to thank **UltimateMaxmericaShipper** for the inspiration for the opening bit ;) I love you all for your unwavering support and lovely reviews and kind words. You make my day; you really do :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Kaden had a restless night. He wasn't surprised, not after the chaos of the Report, the elimination, and his revelation afterwards. Most people would just collapse into a deep sleep and wish their worries away. Well, not Kaden. No, he spent his night wide awake, afraid to shut his eyes lest montages of the Ladies plague him in his sleep. And then there was also the fact that he had to think of a surprise on the fly to satisfy Heather. That was another thing keeping him up. Was he going to kiss her in that hall? Did he want to? It was all so confusing.

That was why, as Kaden walked towards the Women's Room with intent, he wasn't going to focus on any of the girls he knew were causing him distractions. Today, he needed to get around to knowing the other girls better. Even though it was scary and uncomfortable, he was still expected to find a wife by the end of the year, and he wasn't going to do that by ignoring the other options because a handful were driving him up a wall. That still didn't make him any less nervous though.

He was a whole floor away when he heard giggling and a few crashing noises coming from down a hall. The giggling was definitely feminine, but the black and grey shape at the end of the hall was definitely male, and Kaden recognized the mop of auburn hair the blob sported. A small detour was fine, especially since the ladies didn't even know Kaden was coming, and so he decided to check out what his pesky little brother was up to this time.

As he neared Osten, he could see the boy moving away from him, turning the corner. He had no idea that Kaden was following him, Kaden assumed, and Kaden could have sworn he heard hushed whispers.

"Osten?" Kaden called, tired of this chase. He just wanted to know what was going on. Kaden was all for Osten having company, but he would have liked to know who was making themselves at home in his palace.

The whispers immediately stopped, and heavy footsteps clambered around for a few seconds. It sounded like excessive noise, mixed with shushing - though he could've just imagined that - and Kaden could no longer stand not knowing.

"Osten? Where have you been? I've barely seen you all...week..." Kaden asked, his voice running off as he rounded the doorway and saw Osten leaning against an armoire, trying way too hard to be casual when clearly he was hiding something. "Everything okay?"

"Uhh... Never better!" Osten exclaimed, overly chipper, putting a fake smile on his face. He was looking all around the room, but his gaze always lingered back towards the armoire behind him that he was desperately attempting to cover with as much of his body as possible. "I read somewhere that standing near closets is a very effective way to cope with grief."

Kaden eyes widened in surprise. He didn't buy the excuse for one second, but he had better and more important things to do than interrogate his brother. "Okay then...I guess."

Suddenly, the armoire door shook as something inside moved. Osten froze, pale and rigid in place, while Kaden eyed the furniture suspiciously.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear that," Kaden sighed, pinching the bridge of is nose in irritation. "You're not doing anything stupid or dangerous are you? There's nothing harmful in whatever prank this is?"

"Prank? Me? No!" Osten insisted, waving his hands for good measure. "I was planning on giving you the first week off; no need in scaring the girls just yet. Though I heard you already eliminated two? Brutal man."

"I don't have time for this," Kaden sighed, not wanting to discuss his love life with his little brother when he was clearly using it as a diversion from whatever - or more likely whomever, if the slight sound of breathing was any indication - he was hiding away in the armoire. "I have to get going. Try not to burn the place down would you?"

"No promises," Osten joked, albeit a bit weakly. Kaden rolled his eyes and walked away. The less he knew about whatever that was, the better.

He reached the Women's Room with no other distractions, not even passing any of the palace staff until the he handed his card to the butler waiting outside the door. But this card wasn't a card for entrance to the room. No, this was a card for the attention of one lady in specific.

When the door opened again, Kaden was greeted by a young woman with a head of flaming red hair and wide brown eyes. She smiled shyly, like she wasn't sure why she was being called out of the room, but as soon as she locked eyes with Kaden, her smile grew wider.

"Lady Hunter," Kaden greeted her with a bow once they were alone, and she curtseyed in return.

"Your Majesty," she replied, her voice low and reverent.

"I would like to thank you for what you said about me during the Report. I know that we haven't really gotten the chance to know one another yet, and I appreciate your kind words."

"I only speak the truth, Your Majesty," she replied, her tone open and honest, which only made Kaden more pleased.

"Well, I would like to correct things anyway," Kaden insisted. "I know it's sudden, and a bit short, but would you like to accompany me on a walk in the gardens?"

"I would love to," she replied amicably, and took Kaden's arm when he offered it to her. "Let us go."

He could feel the bones in her wrist and the sharp jab of her elbow, and he made a note to keep an eye out that she was eating properly. He'd noticed that about a few of the other girls as well, and had even had the cooks start making more protein-enriched meals.

It was a brisk autumn day outside, but the Angeles heat made them warm even in October. The flowers will still blooming, well those that bloomed in autumn Kaden supposed, and it was a lovely setting for a date. Kaden had asked for the cameras not to follow them on this one; it was probably too boring for the public anyway.

"So, Lady Hunter, tell me a bit about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Kaden," he insisted, "and I am sure there must be some life you left behind to come here."

"Well, Kaden, I'm afraid I'll be a bit disappointing. I don't have a very exciting life."

"Tell me anyway."

She beat around the bush for a few moments longer before telling Kaden that she indeed had a family waiting for her back in Belmont, a father, mother, and twin sister to be exact. She reported that she came from a long line of Two's before the caste system was taken down, but that her family still held traditional two occupations, she and her sister being models, her father an actor and her mother, a former three, a lawyer. Kaden would have found this all fascinating had she not been relaying it with such tedium and boredom. At first Kaden thought that maybe she just wasn't' the conversational type, but after a few more moments, and Lady Hunter looking away whenever she talked of her relationship with her parents, he realized that she and her family probably were not on the best of terms, and she probably did not like talking about them at all.

"What about friends? Surely you must have those."

"Oh, yes," Lady Hunter said with a relieved sigh, her face brightening a bit. "My best friend for forever, her name is Wren. We go on all kinds of adventures together."

"Adventures?"

"Yes, we like to go out and explore places, get in our cars and keep on driving. Sometimes we take Darius, Lia, and Silena, but most times it's just us."

"Darius, Leah, and Serena?" Kaden repeated, the names garbled in Lady Hunter's excited explanation.

"Lia and Silena. They're my other two close friends. Like just a few weeks ago we went on a rock climbing excursion out on the northwestern fringes of Belmont. There aren't any mountains there, but there are some really old forests and hills that were big enough to climb without ropes. It was tough, but the view was so worth it. Even found a waterfall."

"That sounds like a great adventure," Kaden agreed, even though it sounded far more dangerous than anything he'd ever be willing to do. He had the thought that she and Lady Ayana would get along spectacularly, with both their needs to get out in the wild and do crazy things. Lady Hunter's knees were even in a similar state as Lady Ayana's, but not as bad.

Kaden enjoyed the rest of his walk. Lady Hunter was great company, energetic and lovely to be with, but their conversation stagnated after their talk of adventure, and it turned out that she wasn't the most talkative of people after all. It wasn't like with Lady Finnley when their silences were companionable and filled with the good kind of tension. Instead, it felt awkward, like neither one of them knew quite what to say. Kaden tried to talk about the country, but it was clear that she had less than stellar opinions about the state of things from the facts that she actually got correct. It was clear that talking about intellectual pursuits only infuriated and bored her - as it became obvious that she wasn't the brightest - and Kaden had no adventures to share that would live up to her cross-country treks. As they said their goodbyes on the patio, they both parted knowing that, as almost total opposites, they probably would not be walking around the gardens again any time soon.

When Kaden got back inside, he was ready for some peace and solitude. Despite his constant being in the public spotlight, Kaden was naturally introverted, and the Selection took all his efforts on a good day. Nothing against the girls, but he didn't want to spend all day and night with them. In order to keep his sanity and his pleasant demeanor, he needed his alone time.

Kaden rounded the corner of the steps to the second floor landing. However, the sound of muffled crying halted him in his tracks, and he ducked out of the way into an adjacent hallway just in time for Ladies Kaya and Rosemarie to descend the stairs. After a few moments, Kaden discerned that it was Lady Kaya who was crying with Lady Rosemarie holding her to her chest, rubbing circles around her shoulders and back.

"I'm just so worried, Mary," Lady Kaya sobbed into Lady Rosemarie's shoulder, her short black hair covering her from Kaden's sight.

"I know, but they're going to be okay. They've been through worse," the other girl comforted, but Lady Kaya was still crying.

"This past week has been one of the best of my life," Lady Kaya sniffed, trying to stay calm. "It's been like a dream, but I worry...about my brothers...I've never left them before."

"Sweetie, if you're that upset then why don't you go home? You're not forced to stay here you know," Lady Rosemarie told her, but not maliciously. It wasn't sounding like she wanted Lady Kaya gone, more like she just wanted what was best for her.

"My brothers would be so disappointed," Lady Kaya sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "They're the ones who wanted me to do this. They're sweet like that. They want me to be happy, but I can't be happy unless I know they're okay. And I'm sure that Anaia is taking care of them, but it's not the same. He still has to work, and I'm here, flitting around in dresses..." she cut herself off, frustrated. "I trust my gut. It always takes me in the right direction...but this time I'm not so sure..."

"Kaya..." Lady Rosemarie started, but Lady Kaya held up her hand to stop her before she said another word.

"Don't," she warned, her voice stronger than it had been earlier. "I hate feeling like this as it is. I don't like broadcasting my problems. Please don't give me pity."

"I wasn't going to," the girl assured, reaching out for Lady Kaya gently. "I was just going to say that, if you choose to stay, you've got a friend in me. You can tell me anything."

"Thank you, Rosemarie," Lady Kaya sighed and nodded her head, trying to be strong. "I want to see this through. I don't like quitting. But it's hard. It's so hard."

"I know," Lady Rosemarie agreed, supporting Lady Kaya by taking her shoulders and steering her towards the staircase. "Come on. Let's get you back to the Women's Room before someone starts suspecting something."

"Lady Angelina is such a bitch," Kaden heard Lady Kaya grumble, trying to settle herself.

"I know, just ignore her from now on. She doesn't know what you've been through..."

The rest of the conversation escaped Kaden's ears, as they travelled too far away for him to listen. When he could no longer hear any sort of noise from the hallway, Kaden stepped out from his hiding spot to stand in the center of the platform, leaning up against the wall. His mind was swimming with thoughts and ideas, and none of them good. It seemed like this Selection just got more and more complicated the further he got into it.

Kaden made a mental note to speak privately with Lady Kaya at some point this week, just to check in and make sure she was okay. He wanted to know more about what she was talking about with Lady Rosemarie. He wanted to help, even if that meant giving her an out like he did with Heather. That and he wanted to know more about that remark about Lady Angelina. He hadn't heard anything particularly bad against the lady, but he was not ignorant to the side glances she gave the other girls and the other girls gave her in return. It was something he would have to ask Josie about later. Just another thing he had to worry about.

He made his way up the steps, no one stopping him from practically running to his rooms and slamming the door, ready for the day to just be over.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: A thousand apologies for the lateness of the chapter (though I think it is the longest so far). I thought I would have enough time before I left to get it out, but I didn't. The next chapter will be up on date tbd. Probably as soon as I get settled in (so maybe within the next week). But hey, I'm now officially a pharmacy student, so woohoo! Oh, and just to clarify the last chapter, I assure you that Osten is not having an affair with one of the Selected! In fact, we have already been introduced to the young lady in the armoire, and she will appear periodically throughout the story. That and no one else is getting eliminated just yet! There will be a few more chapters before that happens. Thank you for your unwavering support! I love you all to the moon and back!

* * *

Chapter 12

There were some times when Kaden resented the fact that he was king. Like when he had to carry on like nothing was wrong while the rest of the palace and the country had time to grieve. Or when he was forced into having a Selection. Or when people just expected him to have all the answers because of his station even though he was only nineteen years old. Most days it was grueling, thankless work that left a bad taste in his mouth and premature grey hairs on his head.

But there were some times when he was glad he was king. Like having the power to delegate others around to do his work for the afternoon when he wanted some time to relax and have tea with some of the most important people in his life.

That's what had happened after he had spent the night barely sleeping. Caught between Lady Heather's surprise and Lady Kaya's tears, he hadn't caught a wink of shut eye. There was just so much that he didn't know, so much he could never know, and it drove him up a wall. The closest thing he had to answers was Josie. So he called her to tea as soon as it was considered a "normal" time for people to be up and about. He also extended the invitation to Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee, though he was unsure if the two older women would show. He was hoping that they would; he needed as many female minds as he could to understand this roller coaster he had been strapped into.

He was the first one to enter the second floor waiting room. Usually the room remained untouched save for events with foreign dignitaries and other important visitors, but without the use of the Women's Room or the Men's Room on the upper floors - off limits for traditional and Selection related reasons - Kaden was forced to turn to alternatives. The waiting room was a large enough space, and had all that anyone could ever need for an informal meeting with whom he hoped turned out to be his saving graces.

Kaden had just ordered the maids to bring in the tea trays when the mahogany doors opened to reveal Josie. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept, but she covered it well with layers of make up and comfy, casual clothes. When she spotted Kaden, she smiled and curtseyed, taking a seat on the sofa across from the chair he had chosen for himself.

"Your Majesty," she greeted, overly formal to tease him. "I was wondering when you'd call."

"I would have called on you earlier, but I wanted to see how far I could make it on my own first."

"Well, a week is quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, Josie. That's just what I needed to hear," Kaden smiled, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry," Josie apologized, though he could tell that she was only to humor him. He wasn't really that upset either, so it hardly mattered. Still, she smiled at him a bit shyly as she took the tea tray from the maid and placed it on the table in front of them, reaching to fix herself a cup. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I overheard something last night that I need your opinion on," Kaden hesitated, not sure how to word his distress without sounding like a total creep.

"Overheard?"

"I happened to be walking down the hall when two of the ladies were, and I may have listened to their conversation."

"So you were spying?" Josie tisked, a teasing tone to her voice as she stirred sugar into her tea. "Isn't that my job?"

"Seriously Josie, I have no idea what's going on," Kaden complained, his fingers pulling at his hair in frustration. "Lady Kaya was crying to Lady Rosemarie and -"

"Mary. She likes to be called Lady Mary," Josie corrected, sipping her tea like she hadn't said a word, and Kaden fixed her with an annoyed look. It wasn't just because it was hard for him to voice his fears to many people and Josie seemed set on making this hard for him. But it suddenly hit him hard that Josie might actually know more about the girls living in his house than he did. He could barely tell one Rose from the other, nonetheless know what each one wanted to be called as a nick name. It hurt, but he tried not to dwell on it. Kaden had to finish his story.

"Lady Mary was comforting Lady Kaya because apparently Lady Angelina said something unkind about either her presumably poor situation or her brothers."

"Well, it's true that Lady Angelina isn't the most pleasant of people to be around," Josie agreed, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to persuade you to reinstate the caste system at some point."

"Lady Kaya sounded miserable Josie. You should have heard her..."

Kaden was thrown back to last night, to hearing muffled cries from behind a corridor, to being helpless even though he was the most powerful man in the country. He could do nothing for her except listen in like some pathetic stalker. He didn't know the first thing about women, and every step he made forward in the Selection only seemed to take him ten steps back.

"Does she want to go home? Do you want me to talk to her?" Josie offered, and her expression was so genuine that Kaden was temporarily stunned. "She seems to like me well enough. Most of the girls do. I can try and see what's going on."

"Would you?" he asked, his voice probably smaller than he wanted it to be.

"Of course," Josie assured. "It is my job after all."

As if on cue, the doors to the room opened again, this time revealing Miss Marlee and Miss Lucy, both looking as prim and proper as always. However, they had both aged in grieving, grey hairs and lines appearing in places where they weren't a month ago. It was a trying time, but today, both women were smiles and light, or as much as they could be. Both curtseyed to Kaden, but then proceeded to hug him, Miss Lucy a bit tighter than Miss Marlee, who chose to kiss her daughter on the head as she sat down next to her. Miss Lucy sat down in the high backed chair to Kaden's right, silent but steady as she fixed her tea as she liked it.

"While we are on the subject, is there anything else going on that I should be aware of?" Josie continued as if no one else had come in, passing her mother the sugar and cream for her tea.

"I have to plan a surprise for the girls," Kaden grumbled, like the idea was off putting. And in a way it was. The last thing he really wanted was another responsibility on his plate.

"Why?" Josie asked, curious.

"I...I acted silly," Kaden beat around the bush, embarrassed about how out of line he acted with Heather. He practically had a panic attack and ran away, far from the mature king he was trying to be. "I got too close to one of them...and I made up some excuse about a midnight meeting for a surprise. I was trying to get away, to avoid scandal, but my plan backfired."

"I'd say," Josie snorted, sipping on her tea. Her judgement was felt far before she voiced, "Kaden, you're an idiot."

"I know," he sighed, exasperated, not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer. "But I can't get out of it now. So can you help me? I've been up for two nights now and I have nothing."

"I remember during my Selection, around this time, your father threw us a Halloween ball," Miss Marlee spoke up as she stirred her tea.

"A Halloween ball?" Kaden asked, just to clarify. He had heard nothing of it before. His father had never even mentioned it.

"Yes, we dressed up, there was music, dancing, lots of dessert. It was a great time..." Miss Marlee reminisced, seeming to go back in time, zoning out for a few moments before casting her gaze aside to Josie. "Of course, that was the night I was caught with one of the guards, the man who is now my husband, and was arrested for treason, but it was wonderful while it lasted."

Both Kaden and Josie looked dumbstruck, and Kaden had to fight to keep his jaw from falling. He had never known that Miss Marlee had been arrested, and apparently Josie had no idea either. It seemed impossible that someone as lovely as Miss Marlee could ever deserve to be disgraced in such a way. Clearly her position had changed since that incident, but why? Eadlyn had always hinted to Kaden that their parents had secrets. Apparently this was one of them.

Before Josie had the chance to run her mouth off and voice everything Kaden was thinking, he tried to plow ahead. "Wouldn't that come off as copying? If Dad already threw a ball, wouldn't the public see it as an easy way out?"

"Not necessarily. Done the right way, it could look like you are paying homage to your father's Selection, especially since it has only been a little over a month since we lost them."

Miss Marlee tried to smile, but it fell a bit flat near the end. The loss of her best friend and closest confidant had left the woman worse for wear, and talking about her Selection probably was not the first thing she would have chosen to do today, but Kaden appreciated what she was doing for him now. Miss Marlee really was a saint.

"I think it's a great idea," Josie asserted, her own eyes growing a bit misty as she tried to stay on topic, "and it would liven this place up a bit."

"Well, then it's settled. I'll have the Selection committee start work on it as soon as possible." Kaden decided, a tone of finality in his voice. A ball actually did sound like a good idea. Nothing too fancy that it would break the bank, and it was sure to film nicely for the Report should the public take it more as a homage than a copy of Selections past. Besides, it would give Kaden the perfect venue for socializing with many of the girls at once.

"Speaking of," Miss Marlee said, diverting the topic while placing her cup down on its saucer, "how is the Selection going so far? Anyone striking your fancy?"

"It's so hard to get to know these girls," Kaden sighed, fears niggling at the back of his mind. "They've been here for nearly a week and I still barely get the chance to speak to some of them. Even if I go on three dates a day, I can't get to them all, and my council expects me to marry one by the year's end."

"Try going on group dates," Miss Marlee suggested. "Not only are they easier on you and appear well to the public, but the girls often take care of the talking for you if you pick the right group."

"What would be a good idea for a group date?" Kaden asked, curious since he had not thought of group dating before.

"I remember Eadlyn did cooking, but your father never really group dated," Miss Marlee mused while Miss Lucy looked deep in thought. "You could watch a movie in the theater. Sporting activities. What have you been doing?"

"Mostly just meals and walks around the gardens. I don't have time for much else," Kaden admitted, and just thinking about the paperwork that had piled up while he was at tea only made him cringe.

"What about a riding trip? You haven't seen Aristotle in the longest time," Josie suggested. At the sound of his horse's name, Kaden felt a strong urge to go out to the barns and see his beloved friend. It had been at least three months since weather and circumstance had lent him the time to go riding, and suddenly his whole body yearned for it.

"That would require the girls knowing how to ride dear," Miss Marlee pointed out.

"No, that might work. I remember reading on the applications that a few had riding skills," Kaden recalled, flashes of faces running through his mind.

See," Josie defended her idea, "and it's not too hard to sit on a saddle for a leisurely ride around the grounds."

Miss Marlee shrugged her shoulders and went back to sipping her tea. Conversation from there waned into safer, less boisterous topics like weather and weekend plans. Josie told more stories about the girls, like how Lady Imogen, Lady Hunter and Lady Lalaine had become great friends due to their shared love of adventure, and how Lady Lucilia was growing rapidly in popularity now that the girls knew about her fortune telling skills. All of the other girls were happy and kind as they appeared, so far, but Josie made it clear that Lady Kendra and Lady Angelina together were a force to be reckoned with, and that she would keep an eye out for the two. Apparently Lady Serena and Lady Maddy spent a lot of time alone, as did Lady Finnley, but all for different reasons. Kaden barely knew anything about the first lady, and decided to include her in the riding date.

Eventually, Miss Marlee was called away for a phone call, which prompted her to remind Josie of her some appointment that Josie was none to happy about. The two left within minutes of the other, and only Kaden and Miss Lucy remained in the room. The woman had yet to say a word to anyone other than a whisper or two to Miss Marlee all tea, and the silence was stagnated between she and Kaden. However, the expression on her face now that they were alone looked agitated, like she was contemplating asking something.

"Have you heard any word from my husband recently?"

"Mmm," Kaden hummed in assent as he swallowed his tea. "Just this morning word came in that he has made fort safely. If all goes to plan, we should hear from him by this time next week."

"You know, he hasn't told me much about what he's doing. He just came home one night and told me he was leaving, no preamble. And I'm sure you can't tell me much on pain of national safety..." Miss Lucy said, rambling on like she was trying to poke for information without asking directly.

"Miss Lucy, you're the closest thing I have to a mother these days, and General Leger like a father. I would never intentionally aim to take him away from us if I didn't have to, and I will tell you all I can about his whereabouts. All you need to do is ask."

"Thank you," Miss Lucy smiled and inclined her head. Kaden felt sympathy for the woman. It must've been nerve-wracking not knowing where your significant other was, or how they were, thousands of miles away where anything could happen. Miss Lucy, she looked more melancholy than she had in a while, staring into her tea pensively. Her eyes shone just a bit, a thin smile on her lips. "You know, I've often wondered how much of him still belonged to her. Now I have my answer."

"Who do you mean?" Kaden asked, his brow furrowing. Miss Lucy looked conflicted, frowning into her cup, debating on whether to keep going or not. She sighed and set her cup down, and Kaden knew he was in for something serious.

"A long time ago, your mother and my Aspen were in love." Well that got Kaden's attention quick. "They were young in love, and were going to get married, run away together and be sixes. But then the Selection came and took your mother away, and she fell in love with your father. And Aspen, the love-struck romantic fool he is, enlisted in the Royal Army in hopes that he would see her again. But, when they finally reconnected, he realized that they had grown apart, and in that space he found me."

For the second time in less than an hour, Kaden felt slapped across the face by ghosts of the past. It was like he was pulling back layers to people that he didn't even know existed. So much his parents and friends kept from him. It was like he barely knew them at all. General Leger and his mother...together? In love? The idea just seemed preposterous and ridiculous and wrong; he couldn't see his parents with anyone other than one another. Sure the General and his mother were close, but not once did Kaden ever get the sense that they were anything more than really close, life-long friends.

"I...I didn't know..."

"Of course not," Miss Lucy smiled sadly. "People tend to forget the past. Of course, this was back during the days when I was just a maid, your mother's maid in fact. But I doubt that anyone outside of Miss Marlee and a few of the cooks would remember."

Before Kaden's mind exploded with even more revelations, he forced himself to push on, recalling something Miss Lucy had said before.

"What did you mean then, about how much my mother held of him?"

"I've always wondered how much of his heart she still possessed," she repeated, her voice steady and smooth, but he could tell the topic bothered her, like a wound opening from long ago. "Now that she's gone, it's like he's been hollowed out, like a part of him is missing. Part of me is missing too - your mother was the closest thing I ever had to a sister - but not in the same sense as him. And even though I know he loves me dearly, I don't think that he ever stopped loving your mother. He feels like he owes this to her, to you, because he failed her. And even if he finds what he is looking for and puts your parents killers to justice, he will never forgive himself for as long as he lives."

Kaden found himself overwhelmingly sad, like the weight of Miss Lucy's and General Leger's suffering were being placed down on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. For the longest time, he had assumed that both his parents and the Legers had been the perfect couples, both in love and content, but all of what Miss Lucy was telling him was sending wrecking balls to that perfect little picture. Kaden didn't know why she was telling him this; maybe she didn't have anyone left to turn to, anyone left who could possibly understand. But, when cut down to the core, Kaden was just a kid, and he had no clue how to help the woman in front of him. And it ate him up.

So he hugged her. Tightly, all encompassing so that his arms wrapped completely around her too-thin frame. She was startled at first, but then hugged Kaden, back, and Kaden felt like he was a little kid again. Tears started to prick in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away before they could fall. Miss Lucy was crying; he could feel the wet of her tears sinking into the fabric of his shirt, but said nothing.

When they let go, Miss Lucy dabbed at her eyes and smiled at Kaden when he offered her the kerchief he had in his pocket. She wiped her tears away, and in the next moment she excused herself, and Kaden found himself alone.

The staff let themselves in and began to clear the tea tray and saucers, so Kaden took that as his cue to leave as well. He had no plans for the rest of the day, nor did he want to focus on anything for the rest of the day after that eventful tea party, and for the first time in a while, he found himself with nothing to do. So, he started walking, as he always did when he felt lost, which he was feeling more and more frequently these days. He chalked it up to the pressures of his office, but now he was starting to think that it had more to do with him than anything else.

Kaden walked from hall to hall until he wandered into the ballroom, the open space flooded with light that made the whole room look like he was swimming in dust motes. To his surprise, in the center of the grand, empty room, sat Lady Katrina on a stool, bent over at the waist, her choppy bangs covering her face from view. As Kaden got closer, he could see a pencil in her hand, and that she was leaned over a sketchpad.

"What are you doing?" Kaden asked, his voice echoing throughout the space. Lady Katrina didn't seemed phased by the intrusion, didn't even jump. She didn't even acknowledge that he had come into the room, still scribbling away at her pad.

"Nothing much, just sketching," she sighed, her wrist flicking a flourish. Finally she looked up high to the ceilings stories above her. "The palace has spectacular lighting..."

Kaden approached even closer so that he stood behind her, brushing her shoulder as he looked down over it. She had been sketching the room, all the familiar markers and fixtures shown back at him in charcoal and parchment. She wasn't the best artist, and her spacing was a bit off, but there was good likeness to their surroundings. She had even managed to give off the illusion of lighting and shadowing, but it was clear that the drawing wasn't done. The whole left side of her sketch was blank, yet to be tackled.

"I didn't know you drew," Kaden confessed, taking a step back to regain personal space. He didn't want Lady Katrina to feel like he was intruding, but she didn't seem to mind as she turned her head to fix him with her dark, playful eyes.

"I don't particularly, no," she sighed, crossing her legs on her stool, "but it's nice to get away from it all for a while."

"You don't enjoy being around the other girls?" Kaden asked, a bit confused. Wasn't this the girl who told him that there wasn't a girl she didn't like?

"I do, but a girl needs her alone time," she explained, eyeing her drawing and holding out at arm's distance like she was critiquing it. "Besides, it's tiring, being on my best behavior for so long. When I'm alone, I can relax."

"I doubt any of you could be anything other than lovely."

"You really need to spend some quality time in the Women's Room then," she snorted, and Kaden could've sworn that she rolled her eyes.

"Yes..I've heard that a few of the ladies have been...less than pleasant," Kaden admitted reluctantly, not wanting to dwell on the fact that some of his Selected were not getting on as well as he had hoped. It made him more anxious and guilty than he liked.

"Not a few, just two - well one - in particular."

"I have a feeling I know who you're talking about."

"Who doesn't?" Lady Katrina replied, rolling her eyes again, but there wasn't any malice in her voice. It was more teasing, lighthearted. "But hey, if she floats your boat, then go for it. Mean girls like Lady Angelina never bothered me much anyway."

"Really?" Kaden asked, smirking a bit at the tiny hint of jealousy in Lady Katrina's voice. But she seemed serious, and judging by her over all confidence, Kaden had no problem believing that she took slack from no one and was hard to get to. He admired that strength.

"It takes a lot to get under my skin," she smiled, but the energy in the air changed to something much more intimate in the silence after she finished speaking. Her eyes were dark and luring, and Kaden was suddenly all too aware of their close proximity and just how red Lady Katrina's lips looked in comparison to her bright white dress.

"Will you show me, when it's done?" Kaden cleared his throat and stepped away, pointing to the sketch pad. Lady Katrina didn't seem fazed, still smiling as she leaned back on her stool, taking him in with amusement.

"If you wish, Your Majesty. But I can't promise it will be any good."

"I'm sure it will be," Kaden smiled back at her. "Well, I should let you get back to your peace and quiet."

"If you want," she replied easily, leaning back over her notepad already.

"Good day, Lady Katrina."

She didn't reply, only nodded her head, already back to her sketching.

As Kaden turned to leave, he caught something from across the ball room, lingering in the doorway. It was indistinguishable, and he wasn't even sure what he was looking at, save for the color: the unmistakable combination of blue and brown. And then it was gone.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! Just want to take the time to talk to you real quick. I'm sure that some of you have noticed that another author has recently created a story very similar to mine. I'm not upset or angry at that author, as I don't own the Selection and they have every right to make their ideas come to life, and so far their story looks like, even though it's the same premise, that the plot is going different places (as of now). I just want to thank those of you who backed up this story in your reviews; it really touched me that you guys care as much as you do about this story and me. I am blessed to have such wonderful readers, and I love you all dearly :) Anyway, I know some of you are eager to get your hands on the Halloween Ball, but you'll have to be a bit more patient. It's only about the second week of October in the story, so there will be a few more chapters or so before the ball comes up. I hope you all enjoy the group date that's in store for you! I realize that this chapter is _super_ long, so I'll wrap the date up in the next chapter and include whatever girls were not touched upon in this one :)

* * *

Chapter 13

The next afternoon was a bright and sunny, yet surprisingly cool Angeles day, meaning that there was no excuse for Kaden to skip out on an opportunity to plan his group date. However, what he didn't account for was the sheer amount of work and security clearance went into moving himself and so many girls at the same time. He was required to bring double the amount of guards and the Council even enforced two officers to ride a safe distance behind the group as lookout. All in all, the logistics were stressful, and by mid afternoon, Kaden was ready to jump in the saddle, literally.

Everything regarding the horses was taken care of. The barns had been swept clean of stray grass and hay, the wooden floors scrubbed to perfection. The ceilings had been cleared of cobwebs and flowers had been potted in windowsills and wound around entryways to give the people of Illéa some aesthetically pleasing to watch while the cameras filmed from their spots in the hay loft. The grooms had brushed and fed the horses, and the stableboy had saddled each horse to perfection. All the girls had to do was show up and ride. It was supposed to be simple, which was why Kaden was nervous that everything would go wrong.

First to arrive to the barns was Lady Freya. She didn't make much noise as she approached the stalls, which startled Kaden, who was currently petting his beloved Aristotle.

"Good morning Lady Freya," Kaden greeted and she curtseyed to him.

"Good morning Your Majesty," she replied cheerily, stepping further into the stall to pet Aristotle on the muzzle. "He's lovely."

"He is," Kaden agreed and smiled. Aristotle had always been a gorgeous stallion, with his dark black coat and mane that was maintained to keep its healthy shine. Kaden had often gotten into arguments with Eadlyn over which was the prettier horse - Aristotle or Butterscotch. But of course, Eadlyn always won because she was...well...Eadlyn. "I don't see him nearly as much as I'd like to."

"Well, I guess we all don't get to do what we want all the time," she said, stifling a yawn. She didn't say it with any malice; in fact, it was a passing comment, but he could read the words lying underneath.

"What makes you say that?"

When she turned to face him, his question was answered. Behind the bright smile and confident charm, a different person was waiting. He didn't need words to see the bags under her eyes that were still visible after over a week's worth of good sleep. He didn't need to know her to gather that her thin, waif-like frame disguised in fancy clothes was not a choice, but more of a side effect of her social status, and that the dead, world-weary looking her eyes did not just appear over night. Kaden knew that the castes were gone, but the stigma attached to them in society wasn't, and some people were still forced into a phantom caste system. Just abolishing them wasn't working; adding new equality laws wasn't making people change behaviors ingrained into them from birth, and Lady Freya was proof of that.

She didn't reply to his question; Kaden could tell that she could tell that he had seen enough of her to know the answer. Instead, she fixed him with a look and went back to petting Aristotle liking nothing had happened.

"Well, we'll make today the exception then," Kaden pushed out a smile and somehow Lady Freya smiled back.

Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed across the floor to reveal Lady Serena and Lady Rosalie, both smiling and eager. Kaden hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Lady Rosalie very much at all, and he was eager to talk to the last of the roses. She actually looked very similar to Lady Freya with her willowy frame and red hair, but her eyes were a light amber that shone golden in the daylight. Lady Serena...she was something entirely new as well. Other than the brief interview on the first day, Kaden didn't think that they had exchanged more than a simple hello. He did remember that she was related to the Newsome family, but that didn't say much about her herself. She was pretty in a classic way, blonde hair streaked with natural highlights, perfectly kept and framing her delicate face and wide brown eyes. The way the light was shining down on her from the barn rafters, it would be easy to mistake a halo on top of her head. She smiled widely and curtseyed to him.

"Good morning Your Majesty," both ladies said at the same time, and then giggled to one another like they were sharing a joke.

"Good morning ladies," Kaden replied, glad to see that they were happy to be going on a date. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you," Lady Serena replied sweetly as Lady Rosalie nodded in affirmation.

Lady Freya heard the voices and looked up from Aristotle, her eyes narrowing just the slightest, before smoothing her dress down and tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear to go over and talk to her new companions with renewed enthusiasm. The ladies soon forgot Kaden in preference of one another, standing in a triangle to laugh and gossip like Kaden found that girls like to do. He smiled and walked around the perimeter for one final check to make sure everything was in its place.

By that time, more footsteps were heading into the barn, this pair belonging to Lady Imogen closely followed by Lady Finnley. Lady Imogen gravitated towards the girls while Lady Finnley preferred to hang slightly outside the group, smiling and nodding along without really paying attention to what was being said. Kaden tried to discretely look over to where she was standing, but it was like she knew she was looking at him, and he was always met with a deep brown and blue stare.

Last to arrive was Lady Angelina, who took her time sashaying across the barn to meet the group. She radiated alpha-female, and the fact that she immediately surveyed the room upon ingratiating herself into the group only made the other girls anxious. Soon, her ice blue eyes found Kaden and she flashed her sweetest, yet most seductive smile, her ruby red lips curling up at the corners and dark lashes fluttering. It was all ridiculous, but Kaden still felt his ears burn at the attention.

He was glad that all of the girls were dressed in riding clothes; it was a worry of his, though some outfits were much more questionable than others. While most of the girls dressed like Lady Freya in rather plain polo shirts with cream colored pants and boots, Lady Imogen had picked a gossamer knee-length skirt and cowboy boots instead. However, that wasn't nearly as strange a choice as Lady Angelina, who chose a rather archaic yet flattering riding jacket and a petticoat whose tail dragged behind her like a train - an outfit just as dramatic as she was.

"Ladies, thank you for joining me on this outing today. Now, if you would please join me around back, you can go and pick your horses," Kaden announced as soon as all of the girls had mingled around the barn long enough for the cameras.

The ladies followed behind him, Lady Angelina leading the group like she was in charge, making sure to stay no more than three steps behind Kaden, like she was training herself to walk by his side as queen. The other girls didn't say anything, though he swore he could've caught Lady Serena rolling her eyes from his periphery. Kaden was content to let Lady Angelina be Lady Angelina until she proved to be what everyone claimed she was, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep a close eye on her.

When they reached the grassy lawn behind the barn, the group was greeted by six horses of various shapes and sizes, plus Aristotle, all grazing in the grass. A few of the ladies awed at the sight of the horses, which gave Kaden a confidence boost that this was actually a good idea.

It took a few moments for the ladies to catch on to the fact that they were supposed to pick one. Lady Finnley was actually the first one to go ahead and break from the group, picking out the small Pinto near the edge of the field. The others followed her lead, and thankfully no one fought over which one they wanted. Of course, Lady Angelina chose the white Andalusian mare for herself, ascending gracefully like she had been riding horses all her life. Even though her saddle wasn't really equipped for it, she chose to sit side-saddle, and Kaden had to admit he was impressed. It also made her wardrobe choice much more understandable; sitting on top of her horse, head held high and petticoat swishing around her feet, she looked regal.

The other girls chose their horses from the remaining ones. The quarter horse for Lady Rosalie, the two thoroughbreds for Lady Serena and Lady Freya, and the appaloosa for Lady Imogen. As soon as they all had mounted, some far more easily than others, Kaden signaled the guard to open the gates to the palace's private trail, and the remaining security mounted their own black stallions to follow safely behind.

They started out at a steady trot to get through the beginning until they reached the main stretch of the trail. Then, Kaden set up a leisurely gait that was bound to last a few hours. Plenty of time to get to talking and mingling with the ladies.

Kaden had ended up riding closely next to Lady Serena with no one too close ahead or behind, and so he seized the opportunity.

"Have you ridden before Lady Serena?" Kaden called as he rode up next to her. She seemed to be doing fine, but it was clear that she was a bit uncomfortable.

"I took lessons when I was younger, Your Majesty," she replied, steadying herself. "Though I have to admit that I am sorely out of practice."

"Happens to the best of us I suppose."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "And I assume Your Majesty is an expert horseman?"

"I can ride when I need to, though it is one of my favorite pastimes," Kaden explained, patting Aristotle. "And please, call me Kaden. Titles are reserved strictly for the office."

Her fact lit up at that, and almost immediately they launched into conversation about nearly everything. Kaden figured that they must've been talking for nearly half an hour about family, friends, hobbies, and the like. He had even told her things that he was too afraid to voice, like how he didn't always know what to do in certain situations and how the stress of being king was sometimes too much to bear. In turn she told him about her family's diner and how she worked there, how she was best friends with one of Illéa's most famous authors purely out of coincidence and good timing. The conversation was natural, easy, and Kaden was glad to have gotten the chance to know her. She was one of the girls he had slated on his list to leave the palace from the first elimination, but he was glad she didn't go.

"I don't know why, but you're very easy to talk to," Kaden admitted, leaning back in his saddle, more relaxed than he had been at the start of the date.

"Thank you," she blushed at the praise. "I've always wanted to be a therapist, so I'd hope so."

"What interested you in therapy?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just a science enthusiast who likes helping people."

"I've only talked to you for a total of ten minutes and you've already helped me. I'd say you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Does that future involve you?" she teased innocently, her smile so genuine and happy that Kaden felt like an awful person. Why did she have to ask him that?

"I...I...I don't...I can't..." Kaden stammered, his emotions muddled. Every time he thought of the Selection in terms of the end game, he froze. It was like he could not fathom that part of what he was willingly participating in.

Serena looked at him with concern, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Hey, it's okay. Close your eyes and open up your heart to what I'm about to tell you. Take a deep breath," she instructed, and Kaden found himself following along as she talked. "You may not be ready to find your soulmate, but remember, we are all here for you so take as much time as you need. The girls here all want to be 'The One', and everyone wants you to make the right decision. But please...just show us how you are really feeling...I want to be there for you, and you don't have to be invincible all the time. Not around me. Not around any of us. We didn't sign up to fall in love with a king, we signed up to fall in love with Kaden."

"Do you mean that?" Kaden asked, a bit breathless. He was overcome with emotion, and damn near nears at the simple kindness of Lady Serena. Her words almost seemed to good to be true, but she looked so open and honest. She wasn't lying about this.

"Well, maybe not all of us..." Lady Serena joked, glancing over at where Lady Angelina was, "but yeah. I do."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me," Kaden replied, his throat closed off by the lump that had grown there, and Lady Serena nodded her head and carried on with her ride, content to ride side-by-side in quiet.

Part way through the ride, Kaden noticed that Lady Freya had sort of been left behind from the main group, so he pulled back from Lady Serena's side and waited for the willowy girl to catch up. She seemed to be in no rush, but it was probably because she had never ridden a day in her life and didn't want to risk anything. The tension between them was a bit unbearable, and Kaden had been feeling guilty about their conversation earlier. From the looks of things, Lady Freya felt conflicted about it as well. They rode side by side just behind the group for a few moments before something had to be said.

"I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot."

"I do too."

"Let's start over," he suggested as he grabbed his reins in one hand and extended the other to her, like he was going to shake her hand. No pretenses, no titles. Just him trying to reach out to her. "Hello, I'm Kaden."

"Freya," she replied with an amused smile, accepting and shaking his hand back.

"So, I take it riding isn't first on your list of things you like to do?"

"Not really," she admitted, looking down at the ground to make sure it was still there. "I'm not much of a nature person...too many bugs."

"What do you like to do then? Other than put stupid kings in their place?"

She actually laughed at that. It was small and hidden, as she ducked her head down so that her dark hair covered her face, but he could see the smile splitting her cheeks.

"I am a seamstress and a good one. I like to sew."

"Really? You would've gotten along with my sister then."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes a bit wide in surprise.

"Oh yeah, she loved fashion and design," Kaden affirmed, remembering all the sketches that Eadlyn would plaster over her walls. "Not good at the whole sewing part; that was what the maids were for, but you two could've made quite the power duo."

"I suppose my talents are wasted as a seamstress then. Perhaps my true calling is fashion."

She cracked a grin and Kaden couldn't help but laugh. He was proud of himself. It was the first time he had managed to talk about Eadlyn without feeling a crushing sense of loss, the first time he was able to laugh after saying her name. It felt liberating, but also wrong.

Conversation lulled from there, and Kaden and Lady Freya rode along in a companionable silence until Lady Angelina sidled up next to Kaden. Lady Freya looked pointedly away, but Kaden could tell she was annoyed at the other lady and not him. Lady Freya rode off, which seemed to please Lady Angelina since now they were the only two riding in the back of the group.

"Is there anything you need, Lady Angelina?" Kaden asked to be polite.

"Need? No. I have everything I need. Well, mostly everything," Lady Angelina replied easily.

"What could a girl with wealth such as yours possibly have left to need?"

"Love," she flashed a winning smile Kaden's way, and he was disarmed.

"Love?"

"It's something everyone needs, and something I don't have. But maybe I will soon," she smiled again, but this time it help much more implication and a bit of seduction.

"Perhaps," Kaden continued carefully, having an idea of where the conversation was going and aiming to steer it elsewhere. It seemed that Lady Angelina was not willing to let it go, and frowned slightly, focusing her attention straight ahead of her.

"Why waste your time with these little girls when you could have someone more mature, someone of your own fiber?" she asked, and though her words were light enough on her tongue, Kaden could pick out the underlying annoyance and exasperation.

"I suppose you are referring to yourself?" Kaden clarified. Lady Angelina didn't reply, instead sighing and nodding towards the other girls.

"Look at them Your Majesty," she sighed, her tone full of contempt and pity as she nodded up ahead of them where Lady Rosalie was perilously close to falling off of her horse and Lady Imogen was trying to fix her skirt from flying up too far to be considered decent. Lady Angelina scoffed and scrunched her nose, like she was above them all. "They're desperately in over their heads. Naive, weak, stumbling. None of them have the makings of a queen."

And perhaps, looking ahead of himself at the very disorganized and motley group of girls he had taken with him, he could admit that none of them would be royal material. Not like they were now. But it wasn't the point of the Selection to meet and marry the "perfect royal". He was supposed to find an unconventional love. But Lady Angelina still had her unspoken point. It would be hard to teach a girl with no high society skills how to walk the royal walk and talk the royal talk. And then there was the whole media aspect, every moment of his life and his future spouse's life on camera...but Kaden didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"And you do?" Kaden asked, a bit affronted and curious. Lady Angelina straightened her back and lifted her chin like she was trying to make herself seem bigger, stronger, more powerful.

"Well of course. We run in the same circles, dine with the same celebrities, hold meetings with the same politicians. The only thing that separates us is a title...and you can fix that."

Her blue eyes were piercing, and Kaden felt his heart beat skyrocket. What was he supposed to say? Mostly he just shrugged the girls off when they asked things like that, but Lady Angelina clearly wasn't going to take that. Instead, Kaden cleared his throat and tried to formulate a coherent yet vague response.

"I appreciate your forthcoming nature Lady Angelina, but trust me when I say I simply cannot choose anyone as of now...I don't know where my heart lies."

"That's fine. Just know that I have every intention of getting your heart to lie with me," she replied, her tone full of promise. With that, she pursed her lips into a kiss and rode away, taking off to claim her spot at the head of the group. Kaden was left speechless and a bit breathless, not really sure what had just happened and why his heart was beating so fast. Whether it was because he was excited or terrified was something of a mystery as well.

"She's awful," Lady Finnley said so softly that if she hadn't been right behind him, he would not have heard her. And then Kaden realized that she was right behind him and jumped. He must've miscounted earlier; he must not have been the back of the group like he thought he was. "Sorry, I overheard part of your conversation, and she really is awful."

"That's fine...you just scared me is all. And what do you mean she is awful?"

"I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you this," Lady Finnley replied, though still rather quietly.

"You're not actually..." Kaden sighed, wondering just how aggressive she was with the girls. From Lady Kaya's tears to what he had heard just now, he wouldn't be surprised if there were more crying incidents that he didn't know about. But though he was doubting the lady's integrity, he was wondering why he didn't feel the need to send her home. Maybe he just wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt...after all, she was just trying to fight for what she wanted. She was just going about it in the wrong way.

"She's just like that, _all_ the time," Lady Finnley stressed the last part. "It's hard to be around her when you know she's plotting to bring you down."

"That's understandable," Kaden sympathized, and made a note to tell Josie to talk to Lady Angelina in private about being kinder to the girls.

"Do you like her?" Lady Finnley asked, and Kaden nearly halted on his horse. That was not a question he was used to hearing people ask, even though _everyone_ asked him, and it was definitely not something he would get used to hearing a Selected saying. If it had come from Lady Angelina, Kaden would definitely know that she was fishing for information. But coming from Lady Finnley, Kaden didn't know what she was after.

"I don't know."

"Do you like Lady Katrina?"

"I don't know..." Kaden repeated, now very confused and a bit disturbed. Then he remembered her eyes outside of the ballroom the other day, and pieces fell into place. "Is listening in on other people's conversations something you do often?"

"No...not really," she breathed in deeply, her expression turning down into to something more melancholy and pensive. "I just tend to be at the right place at the right time...or the wrong place at the wrong time, depending on what it is. I'm easy to overlook. People tend to push me to the back or forget I'm there, mostly because of my eyes. They think I'm weird. If you're invisible, it makes it easier to hear things I guess."

The way she said that made Kaden's heart break. Kaden thought that she was just shy or introverted, but while she may still be those things, it was becoming clear that a lot of her isolation was not of her own volition.

"So I'm guessing that you've decided on bad different then?" Kaden sighed, trying to smile even though it lacked his previous enthusiasm.

Lady Finnley looked at Kaden with wide eyes, like she was surprised that he had remembered. But then her expression turned thoughtful, and her gaze slipped away like it usually did, no doubt a habit from years of ridicule. Kaden was ready to face the music that he had lost another girl's favor, but was surprised to hear, "No."

"No?"

Lady Finnley smiled to the ground, like Kaden had amused her.

"I haven't decided yet."

Both of them laughed for a bit and lulled into a silence. Kaden didn't like silences with Lady Finnley though; he wanted her to keep talking, to open up about herself more.

"You're a natural at this," he commented, and it wan't a lie. Out of all of the girls, even Lady Angelina, she was the most skilled rider. Her choice of breed even fitted her, the Pinto spotted in two different colors, a patchwork creature just like she was.

"I love horses. I don't know why, but I always have. Sometimes they make more sense to me than people do."

"I can understand that, especially now," Kaden agreed.

"Sometimes people forget that the king has feelings too," Lady Finnley finished for him, her smile small and tentative. She didn't look at him with pity, but rather with a tender kindness that was rare to find.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Kaden found himself asking, not even sure he was doing it until he saw Lady Finnley's face draw back in shock.

"Would I like to have dinner...with you?...Like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kaden confirmed, a bit shaky. "Would you? Like to have dinner? Maybe sometime this week?"

"You want to have dinner with me?" she repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. Kaden swore this was the longest she had ever held eye contact with him and it was probably because she was too shocked to notice she was doing it.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kaden asked her, his pride becoming a little wounded as she still hadn't given him an answer and he wasn't used to being turned down.

"Yes," she replied, breathless and her eyes a bit glassy. Kaden was stunned momentarily, his heart lurching painfully in his chest before Lady Finnley replied again with, "Yes."

"Wait what are you saying yes to?" Kaden asked, extremely confused.

"Both," Lady Finnley replied with a smile before riding ahead to meet up with the rest of the group, leaving Kaden behind in her dust, absolutely blown away.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: The end of the riding date as promised, plus more! Now Kaden has talked to all of the girls or at least has mentioned interactions with all of them, and the story can pick up a bit. We are still a few chapters away from the Halloween ball, so just keep holding onto your seats! However, I want to reduce the number of girls before the ball happens. There are 18 girls now, and only 14 will make it to the ball (which still abides by the two girls gone a week thing like I mentioned previously since this story has two weeks until Halloween). Please, enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your continuing support and love! Your kind words never fail to make my day!

* * *

Chapter 14

The rest of the date went by smoothly. Lady Serena, Lady Rosalie, and Lady Imogen seemed to be fast friends, the trio riding in close proximity to one another and frequently making jokes that had to be explained to rest of the group. Kaden found that they really were funny, and there were lots of laughs from the end of the trail back to the palace barns. Lady Angelina kept her distance at the head of the group, making sure that no one came close enough to out pace her, except for Kaden who took the lead to guide them out of the woods and into the greenery. Lady Freya worked her way around all the girls, except Lady Angelina, and Kaden noticed that she got along well with all of them, though she preferred not to be a part of any bigger groups.

And then there was Lady Finnley, whom Kaden tried desperately hard not to stare at as she canted forwards and rode circles around all the other ladies, even though she was not showy about it. She was actually having fun, even if she wasn't really talking to anyone else. Kaden found it remarkably difficult not to look at her, and they kept making eye contact which made both of them look away, their cheeks burning but silly smiles plastered on their faces. He didn't know if any of the other girls could tell, but he didn't want anyone to get jealous or have the cameras blow things out of proportion just yet. They hadn't even been on their date.

Oh god, their _date_. It was the first proper dinner date he had asked someone on in person, and he was already nervous about it.

"Thinking about something Your Majesty?"

Kaden turned to find that Lady Rosalie had broken from the group to ride by his side. At this point, the barns were in sight, and they were all on the open green field. There was none of the privacy of the trees, and Kaden felt more startled than he should've been.

"Not about anything of importance," Kaden dismissed easily, hoping that would close the subject. "And what about you, Lady Rosalie? What's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking about how lovely this day has been. It's probably one of the best in my life," she sighed dreamily, and though her face didn't really give her joy away, Kaden could tell that her happiness stemmed from the inside.

"Surely, you are being too kind," he insisted, but Lady Rosalie shook her head, long hair falling down her shoulders in loose curls. Kaden hadn't really noticed until then, but there really were a lot of red heads in the Selection, and his heart suddenly longed for his mother.

"Trust me, as someone who used to be an Eight, this has been perfect," she said, and Kaden was struck by shock. A former Eight? For her to be in the Selection a generation ago would've been unheard of.

"Do you remember much, about those times?" Kaden asked, overcome with intense curiosity. He had never been raised in a country with castes, but Eights had such a negative stigma attached to them that he simply had to know what that was like.

"Not really, but my mother told me stories," she explained, a fond grin making its way onto her lips as she reminisced. "When I was little I would complain about going out to work, and she used to tell me that we were lucky to have what we did compared to what we used to, that I should be happy to scoop poop instead of live on the streets."

"What is it that your family does now?"

"My mom and I work for a local farmer. Just menial labor type tasks."

"And your father?"

She withdrew a bit, the warmth and glow from her amber eyes dulling with an old ache.

"We...we lost him a few years back," she told him a bit detached. "He was shot when he was in town by someone who wasn't too thrilled about the castes being dissolved. It hit us pretty hard, my mom the most. I was so distraught that can't remember much of the year that followed."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Kaden said, completely understanding of her situation. Losing a parent wasn't easy, no matter how much time passed. Lady Rosalie had to live with that pain for years, and it made Kaden sad to see that she was still clearly in pain.

"It's fine," she insisted, smiling tentatively again. "It's easier to talk about now. But I'm sure you know about that."

Kaden nodded numbly, and focused his attention ahead of him, trying not to think any more about loss.

The pair rode side by side the rest of the way to the barns. Lady Rosalie truly was a fabulous horse woman. She didn't display her skills quite as plainly as Lady Finnley, but there was a sense of control and ease she had over the creature, like she and her horse were riding as one, in tune to the bumps in the path and the gusts in the wind. Even though she had appeared to be unstable on a saddle earlier, she clearly had a handle on things now. Kaden felt like he was watching something beautiful. He knew he invited the girls who had experience with horses, but sometimes things still surprised him.

Soon enough, the grassy field turned into the trimmed, manicured lawns of the palace grounds and the barns were dead ahead. The stable hands were there to meet them at the gates and helped the girls who needed it dismount, some much more gracefully than others. Lady Freya nearly fell on her way down, and Kaden had to stifle the urge to laugh even though he knew it was no laughing matter and she really did need assistance. Once everyone was safely on the ground on their own two feet, Kaden led the way into the stables with all the girls following behind with their horses in tow.

Kaden brought Aristotle to his stall and fed the horse some sugar cubes once he was comfortable. The grooms would surely come soon and remove the tack and saddle, but for now Kaden stood and rubbed his beloved friend's flank as he waited. When they did come, Kaden stepped aside to let them do their work.

"Good boy," he said, and with one last pat, left the stall.

Kaden walked around the barn full of the sound of hooves and boots on wood, as well as the sound of hay crunching and the horses neighing. For some reason, it was peaceful ambient noise. In his wandering he came across Lady Imogen in her horse's stall, leading it to the feeding bag of oats over the door.

"You rode very well today Lady Imogen," Kaden said, startling the girl to attention.

"Thank you," Lady Imogen smiled and preened under the praise, an extra skip bouncing in her step as she neared him. "I grew up on a farm, so I've been around horses my whole life."

"That sounds quaint. What is it like?" Kaden asked, genuinely curious about a life style that was so clearly different from his own. Lady Rosalie had told him about her life, but he was eager to get another outside view. Lady Imogen appeared to be some sort of flower child at first, but the picture of her was becoming clearer with this new information, and Kaden could make sense of her rustic charm.

"It's hard work, but I do it with my family, so that makes it fun. My dad and I are super close, so we make each other laugh and stuff to take our mind off of things. But mostly it's just me watching grass grow until picking season," she explained, looking off into the distance, like she was trying to see home.

"You must be an expert picker then."

"I don't like to brag, but yeah," she said playfully, pushing her hair back.

"Well, I feel much better knowing that the agricultural part of the country is in such capable hands as yours," Kaden replied, smiling as she blushed.

"You should come and visit when you get the chance. Nothing beats an Ottaro country sunset. And we pride ourselves for being the friendliest province."

"I will definitely keep that in mind," Kaden said, and he was glad he did when he saw the glowing look on Lady Imogen's face.

"Your Majesty?" a voice came from behind the pair, causing Kaden to turn around to face a rather flustered-looking messenger. "Pardon me sire, but something has arose that requires your attention."

"Of course," Kaden replied, though he was annoyed at the intrusion. "Excuse me," Kaden turned back around and bowed. Lady Imogen curtseyed in reply before he had to walk a ways off with the messenger.

"Miss Josie Woodwork has requested your presence at your earliest convenience. She insists that she has urgent news."

"Can't it wait? I still have a date to finish," Kaden insisted, gesturing to the barn full of girls behind him.

"Unfortunately it cannot, Your Majesty. She was quite explicit on that matter," the man said with emphasis. He was a little red in the face, which gave off the impression that Josie had the man rush down to the barns to deliver the message right away. Just at that thought alone, Kaden rolled his eyes at her dramatics as well as felt bad for the poor man in front of him for being roped into it.

"Could you please politely relay to her that, despite our familiarity, I am king and will come to her as soon as I am available and no sooner."

"Of course, Your Majesty," the messenger said, bowing deeply at the waist before going off to relay the message.

Kaden really hated pulling rank, especially on the people he cared about, but sometimes it was needed. He couldn't just rearrange his schedule for Josie because she _needed_ to talk to him. That surely could wait, and sometimes Josie needed the reminder that she wasn't royalty. She was always prone to exaggeration anyway, and skipping out on his duties for a gossip session didn't sit well with Kaden when the rest of the country needed him to do this Selection. He only hoped that he didn't sound like too much of an ass like when Eadlyn would pull rank on anyone and everyone around her.

Coincidentally, the date wrapped up fairly quickly after that exchange. Kaden rejoined the girls and found that Lady Finnley and Lady Serena had already left the barn. The remaining ladies had stayed behind to wait for Kaden, but it was clear that Lady Angelina didn't want to linger around horses or anything that smelled of them for much longer, and Lady Imogen and Lady Rosalie were talking like he wasn't even in the room. Lady Freya was standing outside her horse's stall, feeding it carrots and petting its muzzle.

They all ended up walking back to the palace together, walking up to the garden patio before stopping.

"Thank you for coming ladies. I hope that you had just as much fun as I did," Kaden said, making sure to smile extra wide for the cameras.

There was a hum of consent and Lady Serena even giggled at him. The ladies all seemed fairly content, and so Kaden was happy to let them all go their separate ways.

Back inside, Kaden checked the time and realized that he still had a few minutes to spare until his next meeting with the council. He decided to take the time to clear up the remaining black cloud in the Selection: the Lady Kaya episode. He still needed to talk to her, and she had not replied to his card earlier in the morning before the date when he requested to see her in his office. Kaden only assumed that she was still in breakfast or getting ready with her maids, and so wasn't too worried, but it didn't hurt to try again now that it was a more acceptable time.

He found his way to the upper floors where the ladies were staying and asked the guard positioned on the stairwell where Lady Kaya's room was located. The guard gave him a strange look but did not deny his king an answer, pointing down the hall to the third door from the end. When Kaden reached the door, he smoothed down his shirt that had gotten a bit rumpled on the ride, and knocked gently against the door.

"Lady Kaya? It's Kaden. Can I come in?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe hesitantly. "I'd like to talk to you, since I haven't really gotten the chance to so far."

He heard no movement behind the door and pulled at his collar, trying a different approach to try to get the upset girl to come out.

"I'm afraid that you haven't been adjusting well, and I just want to know what I can do to make you more comfortable."

Still, there was no movement. Usually these doors, though they were pretty thick, would allow for some noise to escape, like the shuffling of maids or water running. With the hallway empty, even more noise should've been emitted, but it was quieter than ever. Kaden could hear himself breathe, and a feeling of dread settled over him.

"Lady Kaya?" he asked, turning the door handle.

Surprisingly, the door was open, and the handle bowed to the weight of his hand, revealing the empty space within. The bed was perfectly made. The decor was all untouched and displayed with the sterile purpose of show. It was clear that no one lived in this space. Kaden took a step inside and heard his steps echo across the high ceilings.

"She's gone. She left earlier this morning while you were out."

Kaden spun around to find Heather standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, surveying the room. She looked sad, but sad for him. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Why?"

Kaden couldn't believe it. He was blindsided. He couldn't understand why someone would just up and leave without a word. It hurt him more than he cared to admit.

Heather stepped into the room until she met Kaden in the middle. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him. Kaden took it and opened the envelope, recognizing the stationary within it as the kind that was stocked in each Selected's room for when they wanted to write letters home. When he unfolded the stationary, he was greeted with writing that more resembled chicken scratch signed at the bottom with Lady Kaya's name.

"She received a letter from her older brother saying that he lost his job. Without that job there was no one left to support her brothers, so she left to go home. But she'd been homesick the entire time she'd been here. I doubt she would've stayed around much longer anyway," Heather explained for him, saving Kaden the trouble of reading words that swam off the page, his mind not processing them.

"But she gets a stipend for being here. I don't understand."

"I guess she decided to take her chances back home. Family is a powerful bond," Heather replied sympathetically, diplomatically. Leave her to be the one to see all sides of a story equally. "I'm going to miss her. She was nice."

"I barely even got the chance to know her. What if she was the one?" Kaden asked, sounding desperate and lost. He hadn't even gotten to go on a date with her, sit her down and learn about her family and friends, what she liked to do for fun and what things made her tick. She could've been exactly what he was looking for.

Heather took Kaden gently by the shoulders and held him in place, steadying him. She smiled and made him look into her eyes. "If she was the one, she would've stayed."

She said it with such clarity and sincerity, that Kaden found himself believing it. That didn't make him feel any better or soothe any of his fears that something like this could happen again, but he trusted Heather. He trusted her to be reliable and honest and true. She always knew what to do, and she was always right.

"Have the Secretary of Finance triple Lady Kaya's stipend," Kaden took a deep breath, trying to pull himself back together. He needed to push on. There were seventeen other girls in the palace and a nation that needed him to be on his A game. That left no time for trivial worries. "That should be enough to keep her on her feet until her brother finds a job."

"That's not my job anymore, Your Majesty," Heather teased, though her eyes retained a fraction of their original bitterness about the matter.

"But you'll still do it," he said, not meanly, but because he knew Heather and how Heather worked. She liked to feel needed. She liked to have purpose and jobs to do. Heather would do it because it needed to be done, and because she loved the job she wished she still had.

"You're right," she sighed slumped her shoulders, like there was no point in arguing with the truth. "Everyone still treats me like a councilwoman anyway."

She turned to leave the room, ready to obey her orders, when Kaden called her back.

"Heather?" She turned around to face him. The evening light flattered her, making her look like she was glowing. _My own personal angel_ , he thought wryly and smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back and nodded.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," she advised, looking worriedly at him. "It isn't your fault. Sometimes things just happen."

Kaden watched her disappear from the doorway and was left alone, wondering how many more times he would wander into empty rooms just like this one.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a filler chapter, just to sort out most of what's been happening so far and to lay out some groundwork for what's to come. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise (Hint: there is a date involved!) :) Just warning you though, that chapter might be a week or two in the making, because I have exams coming up. Thank you all for being so patient and kind. I send all my love to you wonderful perfect people!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Lady Kaya is gone," Kaden announced upon entering the second floor waiting room.

He used no pretense, no calling card or announcement. He just threw the doors open, knowing full well that Josie was there, reclining on the couch and reading the tabloids piled up on the coffee table in front of her. A tea tray was set askew next to her, steam still curling up from her mug as she stirred it.

"Good afternoon to you too,' Josie replied without making eye contact, like she could've cared less if Kaden were there or not.

"Did you know about it?" Kaden demanded, though his anger was becoming harder to grip when Josie clearly didn't acknowledge it.

"If you had accepted my messenger and agreed to see me, then you would know the answer," she replied curtly, and Kaden could feel the first slivers of her own bitterness and anger lying underneath her skin. "But you're the king, and I am just a lowly peasant not worthy of sparing a moment of your time."

"Don't be ridiculous Josie," Kaden retorted at her vitriol, and Josie fixed him with a cross look. Kaden was treading on fragile ground, and she was making sure he knew it. But he was still going to defend himself. "How was I to know that that was what you wanted? I had six girls and cameras to smile for. I couldn't just end the date and risk public backlash."

"Fine. Then don't go pointing fingers at me when things go wrong because you're too busy schmoozing it up with your girlfriends," Josie settled the argument, leaving no room for anything else to be said. Kaden found it fair, and didn't complain. They both had good points, and he felt ridiculous and somewhat badly for charging in and invading her personal time and space for something that was out of her control. She was his friend, not his employee, and he needed a reminder of that sometimes.

Kaden took a seat on the couch opposite Josie and fixed himself a cup of tea. He needed something to calm him, and tea always seemed to do the trick even though he knew it had caffeine in it and should really only work him up more.

"So, in other news, I hear that someone has a date," Josie changed the subject, her tone turning teasing as the anger fizzled away.

"How did you...?" Kaden stuttered. He hadn't told anyone about that yet, so how did Josie know?

"It's a small palace. Word travels fast."

"Of course..." Kaden grumbled. He should've known. Nothing about his life could ever be kept secret when he was willingly plastering his personal life over every TV screen in Illéa.

"So, freaky eyes huh? That's your pick?" Josie asked with a bit of caution, but her voice held a fondness that was hard for Kaden to place.

"Her name is Finnley, and what do you mean 'my pick'?" Kaden corrected her.

"She's the first girl you've asked face to face on a real date. Not a walk around the garden or a manilla card requesting someone's presence. But an honest to God date - and a dinner date at that. That's like, the most romantic setting you could pick! That means something, whether you think it does or not."

"It's not that big of a deal Josie," Kaden replied, but even as he said it, he'd noticed that his palms started to sweat and it was just a tad bit warmer in the room. He refrained from pulling at his collar lest Josie pick up on anything else with her all-seeing eyes. Even now she was scanning him up and down with her razor sharp gaze.

"We'll see what the public has to say once they see it," Josie shrugged, and took a sip of her tea.

"The camera's caught that?" Kaden nearly choked on his tea, mortification running through his veins at the thought that the camera crew had managed to capture one of the most embarrassing and awkward moments of his life. The public would surely know about his apprehensions now. However, Josie managed to stop his fears in their tracks with her next sentence.

"Well, not you asking her - I've seen most of the raw footage so far - but it's hard to miss you two flirting circles around one another. You might as well have put a giant neon sign on her that said, 'SHE'S THE ONE.'"

Josie made a big show with her arms, waving them about when she got to the neon sign part, and Kaden frowned.

"It's a little early to be saying that any of these ladies is the one."

"Tell that to the other girls who went on the date with you. I'd be willing to bet that when I ask them which of them you prefer later today, all fingers will point to your beloved Finnley."

"I know what I'm doing Josie. I've been more than fair with my time spent with each of the ladies. There is no favoritism going on," Kaden assured, and perhaps he was more defensive than he probably should have been, but this was something that was important to him. He didn't want anyone to feel hurt or cheated out of their chance.

"Ah, my apologies then, Your Majesty. It's just that it looks like someone has hit you with a truck ever since I brought the subject up," Josie stated plainly, and damn if she wasn't right and Kaden knew it. Josie was flipping through her magazine nonchalantly, which almost made Kaden madder about her being right. She didn't even need to look at him to see right through him.

"It's not like I'm complaining...in a strange way, she is beautiful," Josie continued offhandedly.

"Yes, very much so..." Kaden agreed, though it wasn't until after he said it that he realized he had given Josie exactly what she wanted.

"You know, it's okay to like her more than the others Kaden. That's the whole point of the Selection."

"It's not that...simple," Kaden sighed, giving into his urges and pulling at his collar and ruffling his hair, the room suddenly more than a little too hot. "I've actually really enjoyed the company of a few of the girls, not just Lady Finnley. I'm just afraid of preferring someone so soon. What if, in being infatuated with one girl, I miss someone great?"

"And what if you're infatuated with one girl because she is that someone great?" Josie counter argued. "After all, it worked for your father and mother."

"I can't just leave my whole life up to chance Josie. I don't work like that."

"I know, and that's why this Selection has been causing you so much stress. You just can't give up control and go with the flow."

"I'm the king Josie. I can't ever give up control. The country would literally collapse," Kaden said in a dead pan. That was something that actually haunted his dreams - a vision of the palace in ruins, anarchists running the country into a depression darker than any other, all because of him.

"But you can be both a king and a man. You don't have to sacrifice one for the other," Josie insisted, and for a moment, she actually looked to pity him.

"I wish it were that easy."

Josie lied back and sighed, looking off to the side of the room like she was deep in thought. Kaden took the chance to lean back and rest his head against the sofa. It felt good to relax. Kaden wished he could let himself do it more often like Josie told him to. They has this argument all the time, but the fact was that Josie didn't know what it was like to be in a position of power. She didn't have to make the decisions or have all that pressure put on her. It was easy to say things like "go with the flow" when she wasn't the one having to live on the other side.

"In other news, have you talked to Lady Brice recently?" Josie asked out of the blue.

"No, not in a few days. She's been blessedly quiet. Why?" Kaden asked, wondering what it was that Josie had to do with Lady Brice. Even though the two ladies lived in the same place, they were practically strangers, operating in different parts of the universe that was the palace.

"She's been looking for you actually. She's made quite the headway in your little surprise project and needs you to sign off on some more important details."

"Details like what...?"

"I think it had something to do with the guest list. Mostly I think she's just curious to see who's getting the boot next," Josie sighed, though she was looking at Kaden with intense interest, leaning over just a bit closer like she wanted to conspire with him. "Is anyone getting the boot next? Just between you and me of course."

Kaden let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. He didn't answer Josie, but she seemed to get an answer from his distress and annoyance.

"I know. I told her that it's been hard for you, but she thinks you're going too slow. She keeps saying that three months is the _maximum_ allotted time and how the Selection needs to pick up. Honestly, I think if she had the choice, she would make you choose a bride by The Report on Friday."

"That woman needs to learn her place. She never tried these things when she served my father..." Kaden said, tired already. Lady Brice only ever seemed to raise his blood pressure, but he didn't have the heart to tell the woman to leave him alone.

"She's only trying to help in her own convoluted way," Josie said, and Kaden was surprised to hear her take Lady Brice's side. "Honestly, I think she's trying too hard to be a mother figure to you, and the only way she knows how to mother you is to micromanage you."

Kaden let that thought sink in. It made sense, but why would Lady Brice think that she had to take over the role as his mother? He had Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee with whom he was much more familiar. He didn't even have much contact with Lady Brice before he took the throne. Just another thing he'd have to try to understand.

"Speaking of the Report, how are the ratings? Good? Bad? Indifferent?" Kaden asked, changing the topic to something less messy.

"See for yourself," Josie replied, tossing Kaden the tabloid off the top of her pile. He recognized the title as one of the better respected publishers. "These just came in earlier today. So far, they've been verified as reliable."

Kaden nodded and thumbed through the glossy pages until he reached the main article which was, naturally, all about the Selection.

"This is incredible," Kaden said to himself, but loud enough for Josie to hear.

Right in front of him was a whole spread of articles, polls, graphs, and charts about just about anything regarding the Selection, from which designers the girls were wearing to what kinds or rulers they would be based on their smiles and how they did their hair. There were a few things on Kaden himself, but they were limited to his overcoming the deaths of his parents and how put together he looked on dates despite that. As he flipped through, there were whole photo montages dedicated to each date. Each girl got half a page; there were even quotes from them, and he assumed the ladies were interviewed at some point while he was working. At the end, there was a tribute column for the girls that had been eliminated, and Kaden even read that Lady Essence had many marriage proposals upon returning home, and that she accepted one. It was almost too much for Kaden to read.

"I'd say. You've risen even further in popularity in the last week than any other newly coronated king in the history of Illéa," Josie praised him, and Kaden blushed a bit, searching for that page of the tabloid.

"That's nothing to be proud of when I haven't done anything to win the public's favor," Kaden said, dismissing the praise. "That statistic is based purely on the fact that everyone pities me because my parents died and I am currently dating a bunch of girls for their late night entertainment. All I've been doing so far is dealing with politicians and petty court cases. Who's to say these ratings won't go down as soon as I actually have to pass legislation?"

"You need to have more faith in yourself," Josie insisted, handing Kaden another tabloid. "I've seen what that big brain can do. Besides, the people loved your parents, so they are going to love you regardless."

"The people hated Eadlyn. They actually despised her," Kaden pointed out, his voice a dead pan.

"But they love Osten and Ahren," Josie countered.

"Osten is young and the people love him because he is at an age where his charm and good looks are idolized by fashion magazines and every girl under the age of thirteen. And for as much wrong he has done, the people shouldn't love Ahren as much as they do."

"You mean the wrong he has done you."

The tension in the room was palpable. One could hear a pin drop. Now Josie was the one walking on thin ice, but she seemed much more comfortable to keep going.

"I'm not saying your anger is unjustified. You have every right to be angry. But he's your brother, Kaden. You've only got so much family left."

"I don't want to talk about Ahren," Kaden said, and that was that. He wasn't in the mood to fight about this.

"Fine. No more. But really, have more faith in yourself. You're going to make a fine king," Josie said simply, and sipped her tea nonchalantly. "Now back to this, other than your sky high approval ratings, the official ranking of the girls came out as well."

"I can see that..." Kaden hummed, poring all his attention into the tabloid to distract himself. "They're interesting..."

"Yeah you can say that again. They're all over the place."

Well, that was one way to put it. The public seemed to have an over all good review of the Selection, with a few nay sayers here and there, but nothing to worry about. Everything has its critics. The map of the provinces showed high approval ratings, even in Yukon, which pleased Kaden immensely. But there were a few things that were concerning, like the article that caught his eye right under a candid shot of Heather at dinner. What was written was so ridiculous that Kaden had to read it aloud to fully comprehend it.

"Listen to this. And I quote, 'The people of Angeles are rooting for their native candidate Miss Heather Bloomsdale, but they seem to be the only ones. Other provinces not to be named have cried foul, ordering the immediate dismissal of Miss Bloomsdale on accounts of cheating and infringement of Selection guidelines. Miss Bloomsdale is well known to have previously held a position on the Illéan Council and spent copious amounts of time with His Majesty before the Selection, a direct violation of the clause stating that each contestant have no interaction with the royal before the initial meeting day. The question remains: how could this possibly happen? All fingers are now pointing to the lady's father, Sir Zachary Bloomsdale, who has been serving on the same Council as his daughter for many years...' That's ridiculous!" Kaden exclaimed. "Previous meetings hold no weight until the Selection starts, and I didn't even see Heather from the time her name was called until dinner the first night."

"I agree. But you have to admit, they have a valid point. Heather does have a head up over everyone else here."

"No rules were broken. The Council wouldn't do that," Kaden said pointedly. Josie simply sighed at him and pointed to another part of the page.

"It seems as though there is a clear forerunner though."

"Yes..." Kaden hummed as he stared at the glossy paper in front of him, looking at the polls that clearly favored one lady in particular: Lady Katrina.

"Not who you expected?" Josie asked, curious as she watched Kaden scrunch his brow up in concentration, like he was trying to make sense of things.

"Not really, no," he admitted, studying Lady Katrina's smiling face.

Lady Angelina and Lady Kendra came up as close seconds, nearly tied with one another for second place while Lady Rose came up in third. The others all had a fairly equal albeit low share of the votes, with Lady Finnley, Lady Hunter, and Lady Lucilia trailing in the back.

"She's no Technicolor Eyes?" Josie asked softly, trying to poke Kaden out of his shell, and he made a face at her that said he knew what she was trying to get at. Again.

"Shut up Josie," Kaden shot back, and Josie rose her hands in surrender, even though she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, regardless of who you choose, it seems like you've got your work cut out for you."

"By the end of the week, I'll have two girls less to work through."

"So you are doing an elimination," Josie confirmed, her eyebrows shooting up. "I thought that after what happened with Lady Kaya, you wouldn't want to."

"No, I need to press on," Kaden assured, more for himself than anything. "Besides, if these figures are anything to go by, I need to have the people vote more consistently. They don't know who they like because there are too many options, and I'm having the same problem if anything you're saying is true."

"So...have you decided who?" Josie asked.

"I have a good idea, yes. But I won't announce anything until The Report."

"Well, that's still a few days off. You're certain you won't change your mind?" She asked, looking a bit concerned.

"If I'm going off of how I feel, then I'm certain I've made the right choice."

"Well praises be," she exclaimed, laughing a bit. "This is probably the first and last time I'll ever hear you say that."

"You're probably right, as sad as that is," Kaden agreed, finding the situation funny as well.

"I'm always here for you," Josie reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, holding him down to earth.

"I know," Kaden smiled, putting his hand over hers. "Thank you, Josie. Even if I don't always say it, I do appreciate everything you've done for me."

"And I appreciate everything you've done for me too."

"I haven't done anything..."

"Not yet. But you do owe me one for this, remember?" Josie teased, and Kaden rolled his eyes, remembering his promise to give her whatever she wanted in exchange for her help in the Selection.

"Of course, how could I forget?" he teased her back. "Anything come to mind yet?"

"Maybe...I'll keep you updated," she told him, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. With a look like that, Kaden wasn't quite sure what he should expect when the time to fulfill the wish came around.

The two were still chatting when a knock at the door pulled them back into reality. A butler opened the door at the signal, and a staff member approached where Kaden and Josie were seated and bowed deeply at the waist before delivering his message.

"Your Majesty, Lady Brice is asking for an audience with you."

"Seems as though she found you," Josie joked, and Kaden fought the urge to roll his eyes with the messenger standing so close.

"I'll be right there," Kaden told the man, and he bowed deeply once more before turning to leave, ready to go when Kaden was.

"Try not to give her too much hell. She really does care," Josie advised, rising with Kaden to hug him farewell.

"I promise I shall attempt to do my best," Kaden replied, purposely being pretentious to express his reluctance to meet with Lady Brice.

"You sound like Osten when he's told not to pull any pranks," Josie scolded, though it was half hearted.

"I doubt Osten knows what half those words meant."

"Well, we all can't talk like we've swallowed textbooks."

Kaden stuck his tongue out. Immediately after he did it, he realized that it totally was an Osten thing to do and cursed internally. Josie, on the other hand, had to sit down in order to stop herself from falling over in laughter. Kaden took that as his cue to get away before he embarrassed himself further.

"Oh, one more thing before I forget!" she called out once she calmed down. "If you're taking Finnley to dinner, remember flowers."

"Flowers?" Kaden repeated, just to make sure.

"Girls love flowers. They're romantic."

Her voice went sing-songy on the last word, and Kaden pointedly turned around and left the room, his cheeks blushing furiously as Josie no doubt laughed at his embarrassment. She really did enjoy ripping him about the Selection, but he supposed he should've expected it from her. But she got to have luxuries like taking the Selection as a joke. He didn't.

The Selection was his job, and it was time to go to work.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update! Please forgive me! I have about two exams every week until the end of the semester, so I'm really going to try to keep on top of updates. Unfortunately they might just be sporadic until winter when I'm on break, and during that time I'll try to go back to one chapter a day. Anyway, this chapter is fully centered around Kaden and Finnley being their adorkable awkward selves. I'm really happy that you guys like the Josie/Kaden interactions; I was worried about how they'd go when I first started out. I think I'm going to try to add more of them when I can, just because they're so much fun to write. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness. You are all amazing :)

* * *

Chapter 16

Date night came up faster than Kaden expected it to. It was easy for him to get lost in the ordinary day-to-day tasks of paperwork and meetings, so the days tended to blur together, so much so that Kaden forgot that he had even set a date for the date at all. It wasn't until Lady Finnley's maid came in with a message inquiring about the time they were meeting for dinner that Kaden was prompted to remember. He actually jumped out of his seat and ran out of the office to start getting things ready, only to find that everything had been taken care of for him. Thank goodness for Lady Brice and the palace staff being on top of things, or else Kaden would have had to reschedule.

He was currently standing in his room, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It hadn't changed no matter how much he combed his hair or pressed the seams on his pants down. But he had to be perfect. Tonight needed to be perfect.

"Ow ow!" Josie cat called from the doorway. How she got into his rooms, Kaden would never know. However, she came like an angel in disguise because the last thing he wanted was to be alone with his rampant fears and thoughts. "Looking good."

"Really? It's not too much?" Kaden asked, turning away from the mirror to face Josie.

Being that Kaden had never been on a formal date before - and this one just happened to be broadcast for all of Illéa to see - he had chosen to dress up. That meant pulling out the smoking jacket and tuxedo pants. He didn't even know he owned a cummerbund until he found one buried in his dresser, but decided not to wear it once he saw how ridiculous it really looked.

"Well..." she mused, scrunching her brow. She reached out and pulled at Kaden's bow tie, loosening it until it gave way. She pulled it off and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. Immediately Kaden felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest. "There, much better. I bet it's easier to breathe now too."

"Yeah..." Kaden agreed, pulling at the collar further. It was almost overbearingly hot in his room, and all the pacing and worrying wasn't helping his face get any less red. "God I'm so nervous Josie."

"Don't be. You'll be great," she assured him, exuding confidence.

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Not a chance. I've seen the way she looks at you. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about."

Josie looked so certain that Kaden hoped that some of it would rub off on him. He wanted so badly to believe that this date would be amazing, but he didn't want to set himself up to fail. It wasn't that his other dates weren't as important, it was simply that this one meant more to him personally. Lady Finnley was...different than the others, and he didn't know why. But he wanted to figure her out.

A knock on the door grabbed Kaden's attention, and a guard appeared a moment later.

"Sire, it is currently five minutes until seven o'clock," the man told him, and Kaden nodded, swallowing his nervousness down hard.

"That's my cue," Kaden said to Josie, fixing his jacket in the mirror one more time. He looked a bit more casual with his button undone and no tie, and he figured that that was a good thing. Best to be more relaxed than uptight when trying to get to know a very shy person.

"Go get her," Josie said, smiling fondly at Kaden.

Kaden sucked in a breath and nodded, walking past Josie and out into the hall. Every step he took felt like he was venturing further and further into uncharted territory. It was nerve wracking, and no amount of Josie's comforting could take away the anxious feeling he had as he held his hand over Lady Finnley's door, frozen at the spot, not sure if he had the courage to knock.

Thankfully, he didn't have to, because as soon as he lowered his knuckles to the door, it swung open to reveal a rather surprised looking maid. She nearly jumped in fright, but composed herself into a curtsey almost immediately. Her behavior must have attracted the attention of the other residents in the room, because when he looked up from where the maid was curtseying, he saw the Lady Finnley herself right behind her.

"Your Majesty," she greeted him formally.

"Lady Finnley," Kaden said, finding it a bit harder to breathe. "You look...stunning."

And really, stunning was not doing her homage. Her hair had been done up as she preferred it, but loosely in a twist so that a few strands fell to frame her face. Her dress, while it was simple and modest, accentuated her in all the right places, tucking in at the waist and falling to just above her knees. Kaden couldn't help but stare at the subtle yet profound transformation. She was starting to come out of her shell, and that was enough to make his night.

"Thank you," she blushed and cast her gaze aside. "My maids are too good to me."

"As they should be," Kaden replied, which only made her blush further.

Kaden offered his arm to her and she took it without hesitation. Together, they walked back out into the hall and towards the dining room. They wouldn't be using the main dining room just due to the sheer size of it, but instead one of the smaller rooms adjacent to the main room. However, they still had to pass down the main staircase, which was where they ran into trouble.

Kaden had almost completely forgotten about the media aspect of the Selection, and fought the urge to groan as cameras started flashing and people noticed their arrival.

"What's going on?" Lady Finnley asked, her grip on his arm tensing at the sight of the cameramen, especially the one who seemed to be coming right at them.

"Your Majesty," the short, pudgy man approached them before Kaden could respond and bowed. "I'm the media coordinator for tonight. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to shoot?"

"Shoot?" Lady Finnley echoed, confused and slightly worried now. Kaden ignored the cameraman for a moment and focused solely on calming Lady Finnley, knowing how much she disliked public attention. It was actually something that they had in common, and though the fact that they still had to take photos in the first place irked Kaden to no end, he had to look positive for Lady Finnley's sake.

"They need to take a few photos of us for The Report and for the press. It's normal protocol for the Selection, but I should have warned you about it. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine..." Lady Finnley nodded, but he could tell that she was still apprehensive about the whole ordeal, her arms already reaching around to hug her torso, like she was trying to hide inside herself.

"You'll be great," Kaden assured her, trying to be as comforting as he knew how to be. "All they want is a few minutes of us talking together and then they'll leave us alone. I promise."

Finally, she nodded and Kaden smiled reassuringly before turning back to the cameraman.

"Here is fine. And please, for the lady's sake, try to make it quick."

Taking Kaden's word to heart, the whole ordeal took no more than five minutes, and afterwards the couple was whisked away to the dining room. A few cameras followed them to get a few live clips, but after Kaden pulled out Lady Finnley's chair, the candles on the table were lit, and a few smiles were exchanged, the cameras left for good. Both of them let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed, finally leaving them truly alone.

"You know, I've been thinking, and I've realized something alarming," Kaden started, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table. Even though that technically was not proper etiquette, Lady Finnley didn't seem to mind, and no one was around to correct him.

"What is it?" she replied, curious.

"Given your proclivity to listen, it's safe to assume that you know almost everything about me, but _I_ know very little about _you_."

"I don't know _everything,_ " She defended herself, blushing a bit.

"But you do know more about me than I know about you. You have to admit to that."

"That is a fair point," she admitted, albeit reluctantly, knowing where this was going. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Kaden replied simply, even though he knew that was not a simple request.

"That's impossible."

"Then we'll start small," Kaden decided. "How about family. Do you have any?"

"I do."

"Please, tell me more," he prompted her, and he could see the resignation wash over her face that he wasn't going to let her off easy this time. He was determined to get her to trust him, and she was starting to realize that she was fighting a losing battle.

"My mother is a chef; she works at an Italian restaurant, and my father is a professor at a community college near our house. He teaches physics, and everything he says goes right over my head," she laughed to herself, her gaze wandering away like she was taking herself back into memories. "They're still so in love. It's gross to watch sometimes, but other times it's nice. If I even have a fraction of what they have some day, I'll be happy."

"My parents were the same way," Kaden smiled, glad to find that they had something else in common connecting them. "My father, he always came off as this strong, imposing man, but when he was with mom, it was like he transformed into this love-sick puppy. He could spend hours following in her around and be content. They both could."

Lady Finnley smiled at that, the candlelight warming her face to a glow, and between that and the bittersweet memories, Kaden suddenly lost his train of thought. Thankfully two butlers came out from the kitchen door with silver trays, interrupting the conversation in a good way. The butlers brought the appetizers to the table, placing two steaming plates in front of them. Kaden nodded and they bowed before making their exits out the way they came, leaving he and Lady Finnley alone once more.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kaden asked, diverting the attention away from himself and back onto her.

"One. A brother. He's younger than I am, a lot younger," she told him, placing her napkin into her lap like Sylvia had no doubt taught her to. "The age gap keeps us from being super close, but we're similar in a lot of ways. We're quiet and spend a lot of time to ourselves. He's always reading though, anything he can get his hands on. It's hard to bring him into reality when he's in the middle of a good book."

"It sounds like you have a very good home life."

"I do," she sighed, a look of longing crossing her face. "I miss my home very much. I've never stayed away for so long before."

"So what made you come here then?" Kaden asked. He had been wanting to know the answer to that question from every girl since they arrived, and she was no exception.

"Will you throw me out if I tell you the truth?" She asked, a hint of actual seriousness lingering in her tone.

"I don't think you could say anything that could make me do that," Kaden replied, and she relaxed a bit.

"I didn't really want to be here in the first place," she admitted, and Kaden felt like he had been gutted. He had lost count of the number of girls who did not want to be there in the first place. Was this what his Selection was destined to be? A compilation of reluctant participants? True, he wasn't supportive of the idea in the first place, but he had come be very invested in this Selection, and to hear that the girls he had come to care for did not care to be there at all was hurtful.

"I'm coming to find that is a common theme," Kaden smiled sadly and took a sip of his water, trying not to look at Lady Finnley at the moment so that he could sort his emotions out.

"It's nothing against you," she was quick to assure, her cheeks flushing red. "My brother, he was worried about me...he thought I was spiraling into a depression, so he filled out my form and submitted it without me knowing."

Well that was new...and unexpected...and quite frankly jarring, and Kaden felt gutted all over again.

"Why did he think you were depressed?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, but there was a quality to her voice that let Kaden know that she knew exactly why. He was patient, and waited for the silence to pass over as Lady Finnley built up the courage to let him in. "Probably because of what happened with Dash..."

"Dash?"

"My best friend...or at least he used to be. I don't know what we are now...," she trailed off, and as she went quiet, her eyes welled up with tears that she tried desperately not to let fall.

"Oh, no, please don't cry," Kaden said, startled and upset that she was upset. This was not how he wanted to remember his first date with Lady Finnley, and it wasn't how he wanted her to remember it either. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it will blow over."

She breathed deeply a few times to compose herself, and dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. Kaden could tell that she was working up the strength to continue with her story, so he let her have some space. The silence lasted a few minutes longer before she was steady enough to speak.

"The day before I left to come here he confronted me...he was so angry that I was leaving him, so betrayed. I think by doing this I hurt him...and I don't know why...he's never going to forgive me. I think he hates me," she whispered the last part, like it was horrific for her to think let alone say out loud, and it definitely scared her. "He's the only person who ever defended me in school. When the bullies would come, try to throw dirt at me or call me names, he would stand up for me. He even punched a boy once for calling me a freak."

"He sounds like a good friend," Kaden agreed, reaching over the table to clasp Lady Finnley's hand in support.

"He's the best," she smiled a watery smile, and Kaden ignored the irrational twinge of jealousy at the way she talked about Dash.

"Maybe you could invite him to the palace sometime? Get him to see it's not so bad. I'd love to meet the protector of one of the most beautiful girls in the Selection," and though he said the last part as a joke to try and cheer her up, he felt the hidden truth beneath them, and hoped that she did too. Of course, he meant what he said about having Dash over as well; he wanted to thank the boy personally for taking such good care of Lady Finnley, and then punch him for causing her so much pain now.

"I don't think he'd come...but thank you," she replied, though she seemed touched by the gesture.

"It hurts me to think that someone as kind as you were bullied. What reason could they possibly have to hate you that much?" Kaden asked, more to himself than to Lady Finnley, not understanding why someone as quiet and unassuming as she was would get picked on.

"Kids don't need a reason to be cruel...," she stated, her gaze shifting away from him and onto her empty plate. She was growing uncomfortable, and Kaden could tell. "I'm just different, and different scares some people, so they deal with it the only way they know how. I learned to accept that."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Please, I don't want your pity," she told him, using the most force he had ever heard her use.

"I'm not pitying you. I promise you that," Kaden assured her, trying to tread lightly and pick out the right words to use. "You're incredibly resilient, and I admire that about you. I'm just trying to understand is all."

"Understand what?"

"That how someone so strong could be so insecure about something as trivial as eye color."

That seemed to be the wrong string of words, because Lady Finnley immediately sat up ramrod straight, a fire in her surfacing that Kaden didn't even know she held.

"It's not trivial," she insisted, her tone low and, if Kaden wasn't mistaken, offended. "I've been cast out by almost everyone outside of my family for my entire life. My eyes have been nothing but a burden since the moment I was born. I may be 'strong' now, but that was not by choice. It was either stiff my upper lip and carry on or break down and cry and let the other kids push me around. I carried on, but that didn't mean that what the other kids said didn't hurt me. I know I can't change who I am, but I would give anything to be normal."

Kaden had pushed a button that he didn't even know Lady Finnley had, and while he was intrigued about this new side of the girl, he was more concerned about salvaging their date and making it something other than the grounds to start a fight. Then, an idea came to him, something crazy and with a high potential for backfire. But now that the idea was in his head, he had to try it.

"Come with me," he stood up and extended his hand to Lady Finnley. She was confused as to what he was doing, and remained sitting.

"But...what about dinner?" she stammered, looking around the room.

"Don't worry. This won't take long," he assured her, nodding to his hand. This time, she took it and let him lead her up out of her chair and back out into the halls.

They wound their way down and around the palace this time, to somewhere that Kaden didn't normally ever find himself: the seamstress's studio. It had been blown out and redesigned when Eadlyn decided to make her passion for design more than just sketches on a page. The maids were happy to oblige her since when she was drawing, that meant that she was at her happiest, and everyone wanted to keep her that way. Now, the studio was still used, but most of Eadlyn's space remained untouched and covering dust, all of Eadlyn's sketches curling at the edges with neglect.

Kaden flipped the light switch on and the fluorescent lighting sparked to a bright white. When their eyes were adjusted, Kaden motioned Lady Finnley over to a vanity covered in colored pencils and fabric scraps. He opened one of the drawers, and when he couldn't find what he needed, he moved to the next until he found what it was he was searching for. Finally, he came across a small plastic box filled with tiny liquid filled tabs. He opened the box, pulled two out, and handed them to Lady Finnley.

"What are these?" She asked him, taking them from him and examining them in her hand.

"Colored lenses, for your eyes," Kaden told her, and she looked up at him, dumbstruck. "Eadlyn kept some around just in case one of her outfits called for something a bit more dramatic."

"They're brown," she commented, like she couldn't comprehend what he was giving her and the magnitude of it. It was like all her hopes and dreams were being placed in her hands and she didn't know what to do with them.

"There's blue too, but I figured it would be easier to change blue to brown than brown to blue."

She nodded deftly, still staring at the plastic and liquid covered lenses.

Kaden gestured for her to open them, and she did. Her hands were shaking as she tore the plastic away and dipped her fingers inside the saline to fish out the lens and place it on her eye. She did the same thing to the other lens, needing to match her eyes for once in her life. Her eyes were now the same shade of brown, a bit darker than her natural color, and in Kaden's opinion, much duller, like all the light that was there at dinner sucked had been sucked out of them.

Kaden stood aside as Lady Finnley watched herself in the mirror, tilted her head slightly to each side, but for the most part said nothing at all. She was completely non-responsive.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kaden asked her, but he knew what he was doing. He was hoping that she would have this reaction, this realization that what she wanted may not be what she expected at all. He could see her discomfort; he could tell that she so desperately wanted to like the reflection she saw in the mirror, but didn't.

"I..." she stammered, words not forming properly. She frowned at the mirror, lost, and turned to Kaden like she was looking for advice.

"Here, try these," he said, bringing over another pair of contacts.

She nodded again and took the old contacts out before putting the new ones in their place. She blinked the saline out of her eyes and faced the mirror once more, but frowned almost immediately.

"This one's missing the color," she said, pointing to the one eye that was still decidedly brown when it should have been blue like the other.

"Exactly."

She looked bewildered, and Kaden moved her to face him, intertwining both of their hands so that she could not run away. She needed that point of contact, Kaden could feel it, her pulse racing under his thumbs as he stroked the skin of her wrist soothingly.

"You don't need to change your eyes, Finnley. Your eyes are what make you, you. All that strength, that incredible personality you keep hidden because you think no one wants to see it, it stems from your eyes. Covering them up takes that away," he said, emphasizing every word. "What I said earlier, I meant it. You're one of the most beautiful girls here, eyes and all."

She was speechless, and for a moment, Kaden thought that he had gone too far, that he had overstepped some invisible boundary and made her retreat back into her shell. Her body was rigidly still, and Kaden swore he could've heard a pin drop it was so silent.

But the expression that broke over Lady Finnley's face in the next moment was enough to melt Kaden's heart. Her eyes went soft and slightly blurry before she had to look away from the mirror and down to the floor. She turned to Kaden, and when she lifted her head, he realized that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. They were the happy kind, the kind that made him want to tear up with her because he knew that he had helped her in some small way.

Kaden risked the chance and brought a hand up to brush a few loose strands of hair out of Lady Finnley's face. Her gaze followed the movement of his hands, and her head tilted to meet his touch when his fingers grazed over her cheek. Her skin was so soft, and he fought the urge to let his fingers linger over that cheek, careful to keep his behavior in check.

However, that all seemed to be tossed aside when Lady Finnley raised herself up to her tip toes and placed a kiss right on Kaden's cheek. His face burst into flames, surprise catching his breath as soft lips pressed gently down onto skin. It was so innocent, and over before he could truly register that _yes, the girl he was crushing on did in fact kiss him_. It was his turn not to know what to say, to not be able to breathe or comprehend anything, and all Lady Finnley was doing was staring at him like he had hung the stars and the moon. It was nearly overwhelming.

"It's nearly nine o'clock," she told him, nodding at the clock on the wall. "I think our dinner's gotten cold."

"Yes, well, we could always...we could always do this again?" Kaden stuttered, trying to form coherent sentences but really he just ended up rambling. "You know, if you want...? To make up for missing dinner of course."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Lady Finnley nodded, and Kaden couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Good."

There were no other words exchanged between them, not as they put the contact box back where they found it and left the studio. There was no going back to the dining room, as it had no doubt been cleared away once the butlers realized that no one was eating there anymore. Instead, due to the late hour, Kaden decided to take Lady Finnley back to her room, and she seemed to have no qualms with that.

When they reached the place where their night had started right outside of Lady Finnley's door, neither of them knew what to say. The silence between them wasn't an awkward one, but it was charged. Thankfully some noise from the floor below broke the tension and gave them the reprieve to say goodnight before things got even more complicated than Kaden's liking.

"Thank you," Lady Finnley said softly, shyly.

"You're welcome," Kaden replied, inclining his head for a more formal goodbye. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight," and with that the door shut softly behind her.

It took some time after they parted for Kaden to make his way back to his room, just because his thoughts kept him up and moving, prompting him to take the back staircases and cut through servants' quarters to buy himself more time. His emotions were a messy ball of string, all of them tangled and hard to pick out. It was exhausting work, more so than taxes. However, as he finally settled into bed and recalled all of the night's events, Kaden decided that if he had the chance, he wouldn't change a thing.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Alright guys, a rare spurt of free time and inspiration led to me writing this chapter...and it's Report and elimination time! To the girls who have to go home, thank you so much for your time in the Selection, and thank you to the incredible authors who created them. This story would be nothing without them and the support of each and every one of you amazing readers! I give you all my love!

* * *

Chapter 17

The rest of the week passed by without anything eventful happening. There were meals in the dining hall and a few afternoon teas in the Women's Room that they all did as a group, but no more dates. Kaden was worn out and far too behind on his work to entertain any other social events. Which was why he was actually looking forward to the Report for once. It gave him the chance to get out of his office and actually see people who weren't his butler, guards, or Lady Brice.

This was going to be a big episode. There were two dates to recap, and Kaden could feel the crowd buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Even he felt like he was shaking with adrenaline. Kaden knew that when he went up on that stage, Midas was going to give him the first degree, and he had to start mentally preparing himself now for the worst. The last thing he needed was to fall prey to his emotions on national television.

Most of the ladies had already been seated on the stage, and those who hadn't were in make up or being prepped for questions. The rest of the Council and palace staff were seated in the crowd, a few stragglers coming in as the five minute mark was called. Osten was nowhere to be found, but Kaden supposed that it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't show up. Kaden would just have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that could signal a prank.

Kaden was just about to walk on when the sound of heels drew his attention elsewhere. Behind him, he saw Lady Lalaine sauntering up next to him looking a bit flustered but somehow she made it work. She smoothed back her hair and adjusted her dress as she caught her breath, as she had probably run to the set.

"Are you ever on time?" Kaden asked, failing to keep the smile off his face.

"Look who's talking," she sassed back, gesturing to him. "You came in nearly the same time I did."

"Touché," Kaden replied, knowing she was telling the truth. He had been running behind all day, and his last meeting kept him longer than it should have. He really had no room to talk, but it was fun to tease her when he knew she would fight back. "Tell me, what is it that kept you this time?"

"I've been exploring," she replied, just as annoyingly aloof as always.

"Ah," Kaden sighed, watching the lights flicker on and off as everyone was called to their final places.

"I believe I've found the perfect hide away, completely secluded. I'd bet that you don't even know where it is."

"Really?" Kaden turned to her, eyebrows raised at the absurdity of the idea that she knew more about the palace than he did. "I doubt that."

"Really," she countered, her gaze serious. "I can show you, if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Great, it's a date."

"Yes..." Kaden agreed, but then he registered what she had said and his heart stopped. "Wait...what...?"

But Lady Lalaine had already left his side to take her place next to Lady Maddy, her expression clear as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Kaden was stunned in place with his mouth gaping like a fish as he was practically pushed onto the set and into his seat. He didn't even have any time to process what had happened before the stage lights went up and the Report was rolling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Midas hit the show off with a flashy smile. "Welcome to this week's edition of The Report! I'm your host, Midas Fadaye, and tonight we will be covering not only the goings on of the kingdom, but all things Selection. We have all of our lovely Selection candidates here with us on set, and His Majesty, King Kaden Schreave, to give us the inside look on the romance we've all been following. All of this, and more, in the next hour."

The cameras cut to the Report opening theme, giving Kaden time to get to the podium and set up for the weekly rundown. This part was supposed to take up the most amount of time on the Report, but with the Selection going on, Kaden found his list of goings on shorter and shorter. Not that it mattered; the public only really seemed to be interested in hearing about the Selection anyway, which made Kaden's life surprisingly easier. If the Selection was good for one thing, it was getting him off camera sooner.

But this week he wouldn't be that lucky. This week, he knew that he was going to be called into the hot seat, and he honestly would've preferred to talk about international affairs over affairs of the heart.

When Kaden's speech was over, a polite applause broke out across the crowd, and the cameras turned away to roll commercials. Make-up staff came running across the stage for last minute touch ups. Apparently Lady Ayana had a wardrobe malfunction and had to have her dress sewn back up the side with what had to be the quickest needlework Kaden had ever seen.

"Your Majesty, would you care to join me?" Midas called over to Kaden, gesturing to the seat across from him. Kaden nodded and went over to Midas, reclining in the plush chair.

Midas was a scattered man, rummaging about in his chair to dig a few of his cue cards out of his pockets, water bottle in hand, but he was good at his job. He was trained by the best after all, and Kaden had no doubt that he could trust Midas not to overstep like he did last week. After all, that was more of Kaden's fault for trying to keep secrets anyway.

"Ready?" Midas asked him, and Kaden nodded.

"As I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit," Midas said cheerily, and sat up straighter, composing himself as the cameras geared back up to broadcast. It was unnerving how fast he could turn that persona on and off so rapidly. But that didn't stop him from putting his best smile forward when the red light on the camera glowed 'rolling'.

"Good evening and welcome back to the Report. Now, for what you've all been waiting for, the Selection!"

An applause broke over the audience, and Midas flashed his winning smile for the camera.

"I have His Majesty, King Kaden Schreave here with me in the hot seat, and he is just dying to tell us all about his very special week, aren't you Your Majesty?"

"Absolutely," Kaden replied, and the audience cheered.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you went on two dates this week?" Midas asked, knowing full well that Kaden went on two dates but asking anyway. It was common for talk show hosts to ask questions like that just to have confirmation from the source, but it was still irritating.

"That's correct," Kaden said, keeping his gaze fixed on the cameras.

"And one was, from what I heard, a private affair," Midas continued, and there were a few oohs and ahhs from the audience.

"Correct again. You're on a roll Midas," Kaden joked, trying to keep the mood light. Midas laughed along like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Well, you don't pay me the big bucks for nothing," he countered, and the audience laughed along. "But in all seriousness, tell us, how has this whole experience been for you so far? It's got to be intimidating having so many beautiful women around vying for your attention."

The audience cheered as the cameras panned across to capture the Selected where they were seated, some of them blushing and some shining in the spotlight. Lady Azalea even tried to wave, but stopped when she no doubt caught glimpse of Sylvia's scowl. That didn't stop Kaden from smiling at her though.

"Yes, well, intimidating is one way to put it."

"How would you put it then, Your Majesty?"

"It's more like, exhilarating," Kaden tried to put the words together so that they would make sense in the least revealing way. "Similar to what I imagine jumping off a cliff must be like. I step into the Women's Room, or into the dining hall every day not knowing what to expect, and it's simultaneously the most terrifying and the most exciting thing in the world."

Polite applause came from all sides of the set, including the Selected themselves, and Kaden tried not to let himself break out into an embarrassed blush.

"Very elegantly spoken Your Majesty," Midas commended. "I'm sure that the ladies would agree with your feelings as well. Ladies?"

The microphone was passed around at random until it settled on Lady Kendra. She looked overjoyed to have everyone's attention. She had chosen to wear a very low cut dress - bordering on inappropriate - in an alarming shade of red, and she situated herself in order to better show off her assets.

"Lady Kendra, how do you feel about the Selection? Do you sympathize with our king?"

"Oh yes, very much," she replied, her voice dripping with sweetness. "I couldn't express my feelings any better than His Majesty. This whole experience has just been _thrilling_ , and I've loved _every single moment_ by his side."

Lady Kendra's tone was so sultry that by the end there was no mistaking her intentions, and the microphone was promptly turned over to another lady. This time it was Lady Heather, and Lady Kendra looked none to pleased about being shown up.

"Lady Heather, how do you feel about the Selection? Surely things must've been different for you, being so close to His Majesty from the start."

Kaden's heart stopped, his gaze fixed on Heather, waiting for what she was going to say. She could say anything at all. She could tell Midas the truth. She could tell him horrible awful things and how the Selection ruined her life. The fears grew exponentially as the seconds ticked by.

"Yes, well, it's true that I knew His Majesty before the Selection started, but I've enjoyed getting to see this new side of him," Heather replied confidently. "It's been an eye-opening experience."

Kaden let out a sigh of relief. He should've known that Heather wouldn't have said or done anything against him, no matter how she felt. She'd played the game of politics long enough to know how things were done. However, even though they had buried the hatchet and she had moved past her initial grudge, that didn't stop him from worrying every now and again.

"I suppose you could say that you now get to see how the other half lives?" Midas bantered, and Heather's eyes sparkled like they did when she was amused.

"Yes, I suppose," she agreed, smiling one of her formal, practiced smiles. "It is much different carrying out orders than giving them."

"Quite right, Lady Heather. Thank you."

Lady Heather nodded and the microphone went away from her and off to the side of the stage until it was needed again.

"Your Majesty, I really must commend you," Midas said, looking serious.

"On what?" Kaden asked, his surprise genuine.

"For selecting such a beautiful, demure group of ladies. Really, they've been incredible to have on the show."

Kaden smiled, his own feelings mirroring Midas's. He really was a lucky man.

"Well, really I have to thank them for agreeing to be a part of this madness."

"But what a great madness it is, isn't it? I mean, just look at this!"

Midas flipped a button his remote, and a photo appeared on the screen behind him. It was one from the group date, and it was a beautiful nature shot, the sun shining and everyone smiling as they rode.

"That must've been a great day," Midas commented, and Kaden nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes, it was," Kaden replied enthusiastically. "I hadn't been out riding for a while, and it's always wonderful to have someone share your hobbies with you."

"Or multiple someones?" Midas joked, giving a wink.

"Yes, multiple someones too," Kaden sighed, giving into Midas's childish behavior.

"We, and by we I mean the people of Illéa, would like to bring the ladies who went with you on that date down so we can chat. Would that be alright?" Midas asked, gesturing to the couch adjacent to where he and Kaden were sitting.

"By all means," Kaden said, reclining a bit in his chair.

"Perfect!" Midas clapped his hands. "Ladies, would you please come and join us!"

All six of the ladies that had been on the date rose, much to the surprise and even jealousy of a few. They filed down from where the other Selected were to the couch, seating themselves in no particular order. However, by some stroke of luck, Kaden ended up sitting practically next to Lady Finnley, which no doubt would be used against him when Midas got to the dinner date. Still, it was nice to have her near, and Kaden did his best to give her a sideways smile to make sure she was doing alright with so much attention.

"Now that we're all settled, let's not waste any time," Midas said in mock-seriousness. "Ladies, this is time to tell us exactly what went on during the date. We want to hear it all."

The girls all looked at one another with both fear and excitement. Lady Imogen even reached over to clasp Lady Freya's hand in her own she was so nervous.

"Let's start at the end," Midas suggested when no one immediately jumped to speak. "Lady Serena, let's hear your side of things."

"Well," she started, trying to steady her voice and smile for the camera, "I had a lot of fun. That's what the date was to me. Kaden is a wonderful person, and it was great just to have his company, and the company of such great girls."

"Kaden is it?" Midas repeated, feigning shock before turning to Kaden himself. "Such a bold way to address a king."

"It's quite alright Midas," Kaden assured him. "I've told the girls that when I'm with them, I'd prefer they use my name. It's more personal, and I'd rather them know me as Kaden the person than Kaden the king. Besides, if I am to be married to one of these lovely ladies, I wouldn't expect them to call me 'Your Majesty' all the time."

"Too true Your Majesty. That's very progressive of you."

"I would like to say, going back to what you were saying Lady Serena, that I am glad that you ladies have gotten to know one another so well," Kaden said, looking at the ladies rather than the camera to convey his sincerity. "I really feel like there is a sense of unity and friendship among you."

"There is," Lady Rosalie agreed, relieved to be past the name incident. "I feel like I've made a real connection with some of the girls here. I hope that, if I do end up going home, that I've made some friendships that will last a lifetime."

"And isn't this what the Selection is all about? Relationships, romantic or not, that will last a lifetime?" Midas agreed vigorously. Applause broke out across the crowd, and Kaden smiled reassuringly at Lady Serena. She had no doubt won more supporters to her side after that.

"What about you, Lady Angelina?" Midas continued in a new direction. "Your wardrobe that afternoon made quite the splash in the fashion industry, if I'm not mistaken, and the word floating around is that you have sort of become the 'fashion icon' of the Selection."

"Really?" Lady Angelina replied, her eyes wide and innocent, but the overtly surprised tone in her voice made Kaden suspect that she knew exactly what was going on. "I had no idea."

"It's not surprising, given your background in the industry," Midas continued, alluding to her very lucrative career as a model.

"I guess not," she sighed, like it was hard for her to give into the compliments. "But back to your question, my time here in the palace has really given me opportunity to explore who I am, both stylistically and as a person. Usually, I'm just given something to put on and go; they're fabulous clothes, but it gives me little room to play. I've been experimenting, nothing serious, but as soon as I saw that gorgeous petticoat, well I knew I just had to have it."

"You wore it remarkably well," Midas complimented her once more.

"Thank you," Lady Angelina preened under praise. "But my outfit shouldn't command the date. It's His Majesty who made the day worth while. I had such a splendid time."

Her last statement was laser focused on Kaden to the point where he was slightly uncomfortable. But thankfully Midas was quick to keep the show moving.

"Illéa is glad to hear it," Midas said, moving on to someone else now. He went through each of the other girls on the date, purposely saving Lady Finnley for last.

"It's been a good week for you, hasn't it Lady Finnley?"

"I suppose so," Lady Finnley agreed, though Kaden could see her starting to shrink back into the seat with everyone's eyes on her.

"You suppose?" Midas repeated dramatically. "Looks like we have shy one."

"Very much so, I'm afraid," Kaden jumped in to take some of the pressure off of Lady Finnley. "You should've seen how long it took me to get more than two words out of her."

"Well, you know what they say..." Midas trailed, gesturing to the screen behind them. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

At that, the screen behind them changed to a different photo, one from the shoot before dinner. Kaden hadn't seen those either, but what he saw now made his breath come up short. It was one of the 'live action' photos the crew wanted, one of them on the stairwell with Kaden's back to the camera, an arm extended outwards to take Lady Finnley's hand as she was mid-step. She was looking down at the ground shyly, and he was focused solely on her. And of course, both of them were grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at you two. A very photogenic couple if I might say so myself," Midas commented, and for once his smile seemed genuine.

"Thank you Midas," Kaden replied politely, though his attention was still focused on the picture on the screen. He knew he had to snap himself out of it before someone caught on. He was on live TV after all. "That is a good one."

"You're so happy! Both of you!"

"The photos make it look much different than it was," Kaden countered, trying to dissuade Midas from going down the "is she the one?" road.

"Oh?" Midas asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, there's so many emotions, so many thoughts and fears running through your mind before a date. I must've been running through a million worst case scenarios, things like 'what if she doesn't like me', or 'what if I spill something on me, or worse, what if I spill something on her'. Silly things like that," Kaden tried to play it off, and was glad that he got a chuckle out of Midas to ease the tension. "It's a miracle I look this composed because I can tell you I had no idea what I was doing."

"And what about you, Lady Finnley?"

"That's pretty much right," she replied, trying to sound confident. "I was really nervous. I'd never been on a date before, so I wasn't really sure what to expect."

There was a chorus of 'awws' from the audience, and Lady Finnley blushed a deep red.

"But now that you've been on the date, what can you say about it?"

"It was nice."

"Nice! Just nice?" Midas exclaimed, itching for details that he was being denied. He turned to face Kaden, incredulous. "She's not doing you many favors, Your Majesty."

Kaden shrugged, and went to defend Lady Finnley before she was painted to be someone she wasn't, but surprisingly he was beaten to the punch by the lady herself.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy the date; I did, very much. It's just that it was a private thing, and some moments I want to keep to myself. Those photos and clips are for you, but the rest of the evening, that's for Kaden and I," she replied, and Kaden was surprised at the fact that it was a very good one. Even Midas seemed to be knocked down a level, respectfully listening and obeying her request. "One thing I will say, is that I'm constantly surprised by Kaden's kindness. It's a rare thing, and one of my favorite things about him."

"We do have a generous and gracious king, do we not?"

More applause erupted and Midas was back to smiling, trying to smooth out the awkward defensiveness Lady Finnley had put into place. Part of Kaden wanted to commend Lady Finnley for sticking up for both she and him, but the other part of him groaned at how much lip he was going to get from Lady Brice about keeping the Selection open and honest. It wasn't usually in the best taste to keep things from the public when they needed to be appeased.

"Alright folks, I believe that wraps up this week's edition of The Report! A big thank you to His Majesty, as well as the Council and the lovely ladies of the Selection for being such wonderful guests. See you here same time next week. Have a good night Illéa!"

The lights went down as the crowd applauded and the credit music rolled. When the red lights on top of the cameras died, everyone broke their stage personas and went in their separate directions, evacuating the studio in a matter of minutes.

However, the show wasn't over for Kaden, not yet. He still had one thing left to do before he could call it a night.

"Lady Hunter? Lady Rosemarie? Would you both mind staying behind for a moment?" Kaden called to the girls as they filed out of the room. They had been straggling in the back as it was, so no one really noticed when they turned around and detached themselves from the group.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?" Lady Rosemarie asked, concerned, which did not make Kaden's task any easier.

Kaden had been thinking it over and over again in his head: who should stay and who should go? It was never easy, but this week at least his choices were clear. There was no spark between he and Lady Hunter, despite how pleasant she was, and it was not fair to keep her around if nothing would come of it. And with Lady Rosemarie, well she had been so despondent as of lately. According to Josie, Lady Kaya was her only friend at the palace, and with her gone, Lady Rosemarie didn't seem to be up to participating. Besides, it didn't help her cause that every time Kaden looked at her he was reminded of what happened with Lady Kaya, bringing back a slew of unwanted memories.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid, but maybe later."

Lady Rosemarie gave Kaden a funny look, trying to keep her smile up but failing as doubt and confusion settled in. "What's going on?"

"We're being eliminated, Rosemarie. Can't you see that he's trying to let us down nicely?" Lady Hunter spoke up, composed and fairly monotone until she got to the last word that was clearly laced with venom.

"What?" Lady Rosemarie squeaked, her eyes watery and wide, like she had been betrayed.

"Unfortunately, Lady Hunter is right. I have to let you ladies go. Though I have enjoyed our time together immensely, I just don't think we are a good fit for one another," Kaden confirmed reluctantly, trying to remain strong in his choice. "It gives me no pleasure to do so, I assure you."

"Of course," Lady Hunter replied evenly, but her voice was going strangely soft and restricted. She lowered herself into a deep curtsey, keeping her eyes on Kaden. "Your Majesty."

And then she was gone without a glance behind her. Lady Rosemarie stayed a few moments more, not talking nor crying, just staring at the ground like she couldn't fathom what was happening. Like she couldn't imagine what she had done wrong. But eventually she curtseyed to Kaden as well, her eyes decidedly glued to the floor, and ran from the studio.

Kaden sighed and slumped against a support beam, suddenly exhausted. These ladies, they would be the death of him. He supposed he should've counted himself lucky no one had tried to slap him yet, or worse. He just reminded himself that he wasn't just doing this to be cruel; he was doing this to obtain a better future for both himself and the girls in he was sending home. He needed to be fair and honest with himself, something he was finding both easier and harder to do the more invested he got in the Selection.

He was down to fifteen girls now. And as much as he hated it, the number was only going to get smaller, the palace was only going to get emptier, and people were only going to keep leaving him.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay guys this is it! If your girl makes it past this chapter, I'd like you to send me what you want to see her dressed up as for the Halloween Ball! The ball will start next chapter, and most likely will spill into the one after that as well. Please send your preferences under the original PM thread you used to submit your girl, if you can. If you have no preference, or just don't respond before the chapter is posted, then I get to choose the costume :) This has been such a fun ride so far, and I just want to thank all of you who entered girls. Whether they made it this far or not, I am grateful for both them and you for making this story soar!

Also, this is a reminder about Pinterest. You can find the TBaH Pinterest page by either searching my name, Ruby Casablanca, under "pinners" or by using the handle which is TBaHFanFic. If you ever want to comment on things or send me pins (if that's a thing? I'm new to Pinterest) then feel free to! This is purely for fun and love of the story! UltimateMaxmericaShipper has made a Finnley/Kaden board under her page which I think you would enjoy as well since so many of you seem to be Kinnley fans :)

* * *

Chapter 18

It had been a few days since the Report, and all was going well in the Schreave household. Preparations were being made for the Halloween Ball coming up the following week and all Kaden had to stress about was his daily meeting with the Council. The ladies were practically angelic, and even if they had any upsets, he didn't hear of any foul play. There were no anarchist upsets, and General Leger's reports from Yukon seemed promising. Even Lady Brice seemed to back off a bit, which allowed room for relaxation. And naturally, with so much going smoothly, Kaden was suspicious.

Kaden was waiting for something awful to happen and send his life back into a tailspin. He realized that wasn't a particularly healthy way to be thinking, but he'd learned how to adapt to the chaos so much that he didn't really know how to live without it. The month and a half since his parents' deaths had changed the way he did things, and he didn't know if he could ever really go back to 'normal'.

However, he really should have learned to bite his tongue.

He was sitting at his desk reading grievance reports when the doors to his office burst open without warning, making him jump in his seat.

"Kaden!" Josie shouted, running across his office to get to him.

"What in the world-" Kaden started, bewildered as Josie tried to pull him out of his seat. The guards made no move to stop her, which frankly was even more alarming.

"I'm sorry, but you need to come with me!" she insisted, out of breath and clearly distressed. Something was bothering her, something serious, and Kaden started to panic internally.

"What's going on?" he asked, but Josie didn't reply, only pulling at his jacket sleeve with more force until he was unwillingly brought to his feet.

"No time to explain," Josie panted, practically dragging him out of the door.

"Josie you're scaring me..."

He was confused, but let himself be led by Josie down a few hallways and up and down stairs until he could hear something that sounded like yelling. His eyes widened as he realized that Josie was leading him towards the source: the Women's Room. The screaming grew louder and louder - there was even a crashing noise at one point - and Kaden felt his heart beat racing.

As they finally stopped in front of the Women's Room doors, Josie bent over to catch her breath. When she stood back up, Kaden could see how distressed she really was. Her hair was covered in fly-aways and her forehead was matted with sweat, like she had run at top speed to get him back there. She looked tired, but more than that, terrified. Whatever was going on inside was serious, and Kaden was not prepared.

"It's Lady Lucilia," Josie said as she caught her breath. "She's gone mad."

That couldn't have been right. Lady Lucilia, while quiet and slightly standoffish towards Kaden, had never been the aggressive type. All the girls liked her and she hadn't spoken a word against anyone. But the screaming could not be denied, and neither could the sight waiting for them behind the Women's Room doors.

"YOU!" Lady Lucilia shouted as soon as Kaden came into her line of sight.

Kaden had to immediately jump backwards as the lady came charging at him, but she was immediately restrained by two guards holding onto her arms. She was thrashing in their grip, but her eyes were trained on Kaden. The other ladies who had been watching the spectacle with horror were bordering the room, some of them trying to hide and others trying to sneak forward to get a better look of what was going on. Josie was stuck to his side, her hand gripped tightly onto his forearm.

"Lady Lucilia...please calm down," Kaden tried to soothe her, bewildered that she was so worked up.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she shrieked, her eyes wild and furious as she struggled to break the guards' grips. "How could you drag us into this?!"

"Into what Lady Lucilia? I don't know what you're talking about," Kaden remained calm, though he was panicking on the inside. He had never had this sort of situation arise, and never planned on temporary insanity when he was prepping himself for the Selection in the first place.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" She spat at him, her voice full of venom. "I've seen the cards. The cards do not lie."

At that, she stopped struggling and the guards let her arms go. She made no hostile movement forward, and Kaden thought perhaps he was safe. However, she did reach behind her onto the table to retrieve something. When she turned back around, she had three of her cards in her fingers. She was holding them like they were offensive to her, and in the next moment flipped them over to reveal what was illustrated. Kaden had seen tarot cards before, but never studied them; they were foreign to him, yet even he knew that the ones she held were not good signs.

"The Lovers," Lady Lucilia held up a card with a couple on the front and placed it on the table. "They signify that love and relationships are key players in our lives as of now."

That one was the most obvious, and even Kaden could have garnered what that one meant with no real training. The Selection was a time of romance; he was supposed to be finding bride. Of course love would be key in any choice or decision he made.

"The Tower," she continued, this time holding up the menacing card with lightning and storms plaguing a grey stone tower. "It represents a time of turmoil and chaos."

That one was more true than any of the ladies knew, but Kaden was aware of how much turmoil was going on in the country. It often kept him up at night. Having a sense of where this was going now, he swallowed his unease down before she moved on to the last card.

"And Death," she paused on that one, the atmosphere around them becoming thick with tension as everyone studied the skeleton on horseback surrounded by corpses. "It represents intense change, fear of the unknown, and of something coming to a close, including life itself."

A low murmur broke out amongst the girls, some fraught with tension and others gossiping about the insanity of the ordeal. The guards looked between one another and back to Kaden, wondering whether or not they should restrain the lady again and escort her out before she could say anything else. Kaden himself looked down at Josie, whose eyes were wide with confusion and fear. No one knew what to say or what to do, but it appeared that Lady Lucilia wasn't done yet.

"Only death awaits us here," she turned around in a circle, like she was warning the other girls. A moment passed, and when she turned to Kaden, her face was different. She looked wounded, betrayed, like her heart had been ripped out and crushed. "My sisters warned me before I came here - the Schreaves are good for only one thing: death. They begged me not to come, even when my mother told me to. Said I would have better luck on the streets. I wanted to make my mother proud, so I did not listen. But I should have."

"Lady Lucilia, you're upset. I don't know over what, but you're lashing out. Maybe you'd feel better if you lied down. I'll have the guards take you back to your room and-"

"I am not crazy," she asserted, her eyes still full of fire that had dulled into a simmer. "The monarchy only brings death. It killed my mother's soul. I will not let it kill me too."

"Lady Lucilia, please. Consider your words," Kaden urged her. Her tone was taking on more and more of an anarchist angle, and even though Kaden knew she was nothing of the sort, he didn't need the media or any of the guards thinking that.

"I wanted so badly to love you, and in a fairytale I might have. But life isn't a fairytale," she gave him a weary look, her green eyes shining as she looked at him. "How can I love a man who would blatantly put my life in danger? How can I love a man who only brings harm to the people he claims to care about?"

Kaden didn't respond, and not because he couldn't, but because he knew that she was right. He knew from the start that the Selection was a bad idea. He knew from the start the dangers he was putting these girls in, how unsteady the country was and how many people were out to kill him. But he did it anyway, and now the cat was out of the bag. How could he expect any of the ladies to love him after being so callous with their safety? The shame at his actions rolled in his stomach, but he remained composed.

"I'll go back to my room, but it will be to pack my things. Someone will die here, and I want no part of it," she continued, and Kaden sucked in a breath, bracing himself for another unwanted goodbye. "Perhaps, when this madness is over, we can be friends. But I cannot stay. Please, Your Majesty, let me go."

Kaden looked down at the small, pale lady in front of him, bangles and scarves and all, and found that he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there was a right answer to this question. If he told her she could go, he could come off as condoning her actions and accidentally confirming the danger. If he didn't let her go, he seemed like a hypocrite going back on his word about the ladies having freedom of choice.

He looked up and around the room. All eyes were on him, and for the first time in a while, that bothered him. This was not something he wanted to do with an audience, but all the ladies in the room were glued to the scene unfolding in front of them. Josie looked torn, her eyes darting from Kaden to Lucilia nearly every five seconds. She seemed just as lost as he was.

Kaden lowered his head and sighed. He knew that there was only one right way to solve this, it just wasn't how he wanted it to go. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. Lady Lucilia was not his to control.

"I will not stop you if you wish to leave, Lady Lucilia," Kaden told her, his voice heavy. "Just know that you will be greatly missed, and by no one more than me."

Lady Lucilia nodded and dipped into a curtsey before sidestepping Kaden and leaving the Women's Room. The silence that fell over the space as the doors clicked shut behind her was deafening. Hushed gossiping broke out amongst the girls, but Kaden didn't pick up any of it. All he could do was walk over to the great bay windows and wait for black cars to pull around the front of the palace and take Lady Lucilia away. He hadn't watched any of the others leave, but this time, he felt he had to.

She'd come so far from when Kaden first saw her. In the few weeks she'd been at the palace, he'd seen her go from a frail, skittish girl to a healthier, more confident young woman. And though he didn't spend much time with her at all, he'd always admired her charm from afar, all her quirks and ticks that were so different from everyone else's. He would really miss her.

It wasn't until many hours later, when all the ladies had left and gone off to do other things, that the car pulled away from the palace. Kaden watched her drive off as the sun set, becoming smaller and smaller until she vanished behind the horizon line. But even though she was gone, he could feel her there with him, her presence in the room like a ghost, and when he turned to leave that he realized that she had left her cards behind. He picked them up carefully, gently as to not bend the edges. These cards meant a great deal to the lady, and he wondered why she would leave them.

Perhaps it meant he would see her again...perhaps then she could make good on her word and they could be friends.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I know that I promised you the ball now, but I couldn't help but write this little interlude first. Please forgive me for the ending. But the ball **will** start at the end of this chapter and be the most glamorous thing ever I promise! Thank you for your love and support! I love you all to pieces! I hope this lives up to your expectations! :)

* * *

Chapter 19

The palace was chaos.

Between the florists, designers, and maintenance crews designing a 'masterpiece' in the ballroom and dignitaries and politicians showing up on his doorstep to take part of the upcoming festivities, Kaden was at his wit's end. There was only so much decision making and party planning he could take before he wanted to slowly gouge his eyes out with a pumpkin scoop. But he was the king, and this was his job. He just foolishly thought that maybe he would get to enjoy the ball as well.

As much as a pain she was, Lady Brice actually turned out to be Kaden's saving grace throughout the whole process. She was the one who had managed to keep this project hidden from the ladies - with the help of Sylvia of course - and knew more about pre-Illéan Halloween traditions than he did. She had taken over, like usual, but Kaden didn't really mind. Though he was loath to admit it, she could probably run the country better than he could, and was better adapted to multitasking. Kaden still had to ride the learning curve, and was content to let Lady Brice do her job just so long as she kept him in the know.

However, there were some tasks that he could not ignore, and since he still had to give the final say on any and all decisions, he didn't stay out of the line of fire for long. Which was why he was currently running down the halls, trying to find where the interior decorators had stored their bolts of silk for the tablecloths. Usually he didn't have to do these sorts of tasks, but everyone else was at their limit. That and he figured the poor, stressed out woman yelling at the people around her didn't really get a chance to glimpse his face when she was giving out orders. But that was fine. He was more than willing to help. It was his party after all.

What he was not expecting to come across as he made his way towards the supply closet was the sight of one of the ladies seated right in the eye of the storm.

"What are you doing here?" Kaden asked, confused to see Lady Katrina sitting on a stool in the middle of the hallway. It was a strange place to be, but there she was, bent over her sketchpad, drawing away just like he found her the last time he ran into her.

"I got kicked out of my usual spot, so I had to make do here," she said nonchalantly, either oblivious or indifferent to the hustle and bustle around her. The construction crews came through carrying in large beams of plywood to be used in decoration, and they had to actually raise the wood above her head in order to pass her.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to kick you out of here as well. I apologize," Kaden told her as he went to take her arm. It was a bit rude of him, and he probably did sound rushed, but he didn't want her to get hurt being around all of the chaos. That and he had more pressing things to worry about than her safety and wellbeing.

"What is going on around here?" Lady Katrina frowned, putting down her drawing utensils and shrugging away from his extended arm to stand and face him. "You've barely come to the Women's Room this week. All of this mess is suspicious, and, if I'm not mistaken, I noticed that the kitchens received twice as much food as they usually do."

It was Kaden's turn to frown. He wasn't expecting to be confronted, and didn't particularly like it, not when he didn't have the time nor the want to explain himself.

"That's very astute of you, Lady Katrina," Kaden replied, and he meant that. He could admit that she had very good observational skills. His absence and the mess were obvious to pick up on. He did not know how she got into the kitchens unsupervised, though he suspected it had something to do with her drawing hobby.

"Come on, you're hiding something...so spill," Lady Katrina pressed, moving from side to side and searching as if Kaden was trying to hide something behind his eyes. She was fishing, and Kaden felt his resolve grow weaker as he realized that she wasn't going to give prying up any time soon.

"If I show you, do you promise not to tell?"

"Oh, I am very good at keeping secrets Your Majesty," she replied a bit suggestively, a playful tone lacing her words that actually made a smile tug at Kaden's lips. Surely showing one girl what was in store wouldn't hurt. After all, she gave her word...

"Good," Kaden nodded, his mind made up. "Follow me."

Lady Katrina actually took Kaden's arm this time, practically bouncing on her toes in excitement though she hid it well enough. They didn't have far to walk. The ballroom was just down the hall, and Kaden made her stop and close her eyes so that he could open the double doors and lead her into the half-finished space.

When Lady Katrina did open her eyes, she let out a gasp, and Kaden found that he very much enjoyed watching her reaction. There was something incredibly light and cheery about watching Lady Katrina take the room in, following her as she walked further into the space and twirled around in the middle of the floor. Perhaps he would surprise the ladies more often if they all expressed this much joy.

"What is all of this?" she asked, a bit breathless as she motioned to all of it - the dark crimson curtains, the autumn wreaths and columns wrapped in grain and hay, the displays of wildflowers in every shade of yellow and orange - and it wasn't even done being decorated yet. Kaden had half a mind to tell her about what the wooden beams were for, but he supposed that some surprises were still best saved for later.

"This is what all the fuss is about," Kaden replied easily. "A ball."

"A ball?" Lady Katrina repeated, like she couldn't believe it. "With dancing and music and beautiful dresses?"

"And champagne," Kaden added, smirking at her. "I do remember how much you loved it on our date."

Lady Katrina smiled so widely Kaden thought her cheeks would split, and let out a squeal of excitement. He could tell that she had half a mind to jump on him and hug him, but he was thankful that she channeled her energy into more twirling, fanning out her dress like she was already in costume. Kaden felt his worries slowly start to slip away as he stood there entertaining her. That was one thing that he found about Lady Katrina: everything was fun to her. She always seemed to take his stress away, and maybe that was because she never seemed to have any. Either way, he was actually glad to have told her about the ball.

"What did I ever do to deserve all this?" she asked him as she came close, the flirty tone back into her voice, but he could pick up on the grateful undertones.

"Nothing, my dear. I'm simply throwing a ball for you to enjoy the Halloween-time festivities."

"Just for me?" she asked, her eyes wide and playful yet full of child-like wonder.

"Well, for all of the Selected," Kaden corrected, and watched as Lady Katrina mock pouted, pushing out her bottom lip.

"And here I thought I was special..."

"You are very special, Lady Katrina," Kaden assured her, and the blinding smile crept back up onto her face. One thing Kaden truly liked about Lady Katrina was that her smile was infectious. She could light up a room.

"So, this ball, when is it?" she asked, and she was so close that he could smell the mint on her breath and the flowers from her perfume.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" she mimicked, now seemingly frantic.

"Yes," Kaden confirmed.

"But, that doesn't give me any time to get ready at all!" She cried, another frown working its way onto her lips, and Kaden fought the urge to laugh at her theatrics.

"Well, it's a good thing I warned your maids about it weeks ago," he told her, and Lady Katrina fixed him with a confused look. "They've had plenty of time to whip you up something appropriate to wear."

"How sneaky of you Kaden Schreave," Lady Katrina said as she calmed back down, swatting him lightly on the arm.

"Do you approve?" he asked, his secret insecurities starting to bleed through. It was one of his worst nightmares that he spent all this time planning and preparing for the ball only to have it be a flop. He wanted the girls to have a great time, a night to remember.

"Approve? I applaud!" she exclaimed. "This is going to be the best night of my life."

"I'd hope so, my dear," Kaden smiled down at her. She smiled a different smile this time, one that was filled with more emotion than he was used to seeing from her.

"My dear..." she mused, looking up at him through thick eye lashes. Sometime during their flirting she had placed a hand on his chest right above his heart, and she pressed down on it in emphasis. "I could get used to that."

"Go and get ready for the ball, _my dear,_ " Kaden said, taking the hand on his chest and squeezing it reassuringly before letting it go to her side.

"If you insist, _my dear_ ," she replied playfully before stepping out of his space and sashayed out of the ballroom. Their whole exchange was practically laughable, but Kaden had to admit, he was feeling much less stressed.

"I've been looking for you, _my dear._ "

Well, he _felt_ less stressed.

Kaden nearly jumped out of his skin in fright at the sound of Josie's voice coming from behind him. He turned to find her leaning in the southernmost doorway, clearly having listened to the previous conversation with Lady Katrina. She looked particularly amused, and though Kaden did not like being thrown off guard, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Thanks for that, nearly giving me a heart attack," Kaden grumbled, though he couldn't help the smile that crept up his lips as Josie mimicked his words.

"Oh don't be dramatic," Josie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is Halloween. Isn't that the whole point?" Kaden countered, and Josie fake laughed before she pushed herself off the doorway to meet him half way across the room.

"You would've said it had it not been Halloween."

"Fair," Kaden conceded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just wanted your opinion on something is all," she said innocently, but Kaden knew her too well to take that at face value.

"On what?" he prodded, knowing something bigger was lying behind her words. He just hoped it wasn't about to be something completely ridiculous.

"My costume," she replied like it was obvious. "I was thinking of going as an angel, but then I thought, _that's too cliche_. So then I thought about being a peacock, but one of your ladies is going as that. So now I'm fresh out of ideas."

"That sounds like quite the predicament," Kaden agreed, though he couldn't muster any true sympathy. Josie was making this seem like it was way more serious than it was, but he couldn't say he was surprised.

"So can you help?" she asked, giving him her biggest, widest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Josie, but I've got too much to plan and set up as it is," Kaden explained, trying to get himself out of whatever she was about to drag him into. "I've been meaning to find the silk bolts for the designers but I can't find them anywhere..."

"You mean those silk bolts?" she said in a bored tone, pointing to three large masses of dark fabric leaning up against the far right window.

"Yeah..." Kaden said, his jaw dropping a bit at how fast Josie noticed what he failed to see. "How did you-?"

"Now that we have that settled, help me with my costume," this time she spoke in a much more demanding tone, more like the old Josie, and that's how Kaden knew he was in for it.

"Ahhhhh..." he stammered, his words failing him.

"Come on Kaden, costumes are the most important part of this ball! I can't show up without one!"

"Honestly Josie, I haven't even thought about costumes. I've been so busy with the planning..." Kaden admitted, rubbing at his temples. Just the mention of all the planning and organizing that still wasn't done made him want to crawl back up to his room, into bed, and never come out.

"Have you even thought of what you want to go as yet?" She asked him, her expression horrified.

"No. I thought I would just show up like I usually dress...is that bad?" he asked, but judging by the way Josie was looking at him like he had grown another head, he figured that his situation was dire.

"Kaden! You have to dress up!" she exclaimed.

"But I'm the king. I have to maintain propriety," Kaden replied, but he could tell that that was not going to fly with Josie.

"Yes, but you're also nineteen years old, and it's _Halloween_!" she countered, and if Kaden wasn't mistaken, she looked angry. "Costumes are mandatory. No excuses."

"Josie..." he sighed, his temples throbbing again, but Josie caught his wrist as he raised to rub at them, and he was suddenly jerked near the exit.

"No, don't try to fight this," Josie instructed, as Kaden tried to twist out of her grip. "It's happening whether you like it or not."

"I still have things to do!" he protested, but geez, Josie had a strong grip. She was pulling him further and further away from the ballroom, and the more he struggled the stronger she pulled and the faster she walked and nothing would slow her down. "The decorations, the food, the bolts -"

"- Can all be taken care of by other people," Josie finished for him, shutting Kaden up whether he liked it or not. "Right now, you need to focus on you."

It was then when Kaden, slightly sweaty and out of breath, conceded to Josie's will and let himself be dragged along to wherever she was taking him. Grumble and fight her all he could, he knew that this was a battle he would not win. She was strong and bullheaded when she set her mind on something, and his costume was clearly her first priority, even though he didn't understand why she was fixated on it so much. He would be a fool to think he stood a chance of getting away now.

Eventually, Kaden recognized the general direction he was being pulled in: the seamstress's studio. Memories from his date with Lady Finnley came back to him as he walked into the space, bittersweet memories that made him smile. However, those were pushed aside as soon as he registered the hustle and bustle around him, the seamstresses and maids all running around from machine to machine, pulling out skirts and and sleeves and all sorts of half-made outfits. They looked to be the costumes for the ladies tonight, if the feathers, beads, jewels, and overall outlandish nature of the clothes were anything to go by.

"Ladies," Josie announced their presence and nodded to the assorted women who all curtseyed back as soon as they noticed who was in their presence. "The king is in need of a costume. I know it's short notice, but he simply cannot go to the ball dressed like this."

A few of the women gasped, a few others giggled and conspired, but most started eyeing him up and down like they were undressing and redressing him in their minds. Kaden felt slightly uncomfortable, but he trusted Josie. He knew that she was right; he needed a costume.

"Do you think you're up for the challenge, Fay?" Josie spoke to one of the ladies, the head seamstress from the looks of it. She was younger than he expected the head to be - short and lithe with cropped blonde hair - but she smiled widely and nodded, determination set in her eyes.

"Yes Miss," she confirmed, before eyeing Josie in the same way she had eyed Kaden. "Do you need a costume as well?"

"I'm afraid so," Josie sighed, twisting the hem of her day dress.

"Mina, Eloise, get out Miss Josie's measurements and start boning a corset. I'll have her pick out a few brocades of fabric," Fay instructed, and immediately the other women went to work. Fay smiled and took Josie's hands in hers as if to comfort her. "We'll take care of you Miss."

"You're a saint Fay," Josie smiled at the woman and gave her a quick hug before being taken away by another seamstress to pick out fabric.

"Your Majesty, if you would be so kind as to follow me, we can start on your costume as well," Fay turned to Kaden and requested politely.

Kaden nodded and let Fay take the lead, following her to an enclosed space with a circular platform in front of a mirror, surrounded by a curtain for privacy. The area was tiny and cramped, but that didn't seem to bother Fay, and didn't stop her from inviting two other women carrying buckets of cloth, metal, needles, and thread, into the space as well.

Just over an hour later, he was nearly unrecognizable in his custom made costume. He was astounded at efficiency at which Fay and her team assembled pants, a tunic, and the rest of his clothes from thin air. Her fingers were flying so fast that he was amazed that she didn't end up sewing her skin to the cloth. Every stitch and seam was made with precision, and Kaden now knew why she was in charge. She was a master at her craft, and Kaden was in awe. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Lady Freya would love to be down here to be part of the action, and made a note to introduce her to Fay.

"So, what do you think, Your Majesty?" Fay asked when her work was all said and done.

"It's amazing Fay, truly. Thank you," Kaden complimented her, and her chest puffed out slightly in pride, pleased to have pleased the king.

"And what about you, Miss Woodwork?" Fay turned her back to Kaden and asked to the open space.

"They're still working on me," Josie called from somewhere else in the room. "But I love what they've done so far!"

"Glad to hear it Miss. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"It's fine Fay. You can't rush beauty."

"That's right Miss," Fay smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Kaden, are you still here?" Josie turned her attention to Kaden.

"I'm right here," Kaden replied, even though he realized that was a stupid answer because he was somewhere completely different than she was, so 'right here' gave her no help whatsoever.

"Let me see, let me see!" Josie insisted, and Kaden looked to Fay for help navigating the crowded space. She was more than happy to oblige, and the pair made their way to another curtained dressing area across the room. Kaden could hear Josie's oohs and ahhs over the sound of sewing machines, and laughed to himself.

A head peeked around the curtain a few moments later to take a look at him, Josie's eyes capturing every detail with rapt attention.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Josie exclaimed, excitement lining her face. "They're going to love it!"

"You think?"

"Trust me, you're every girl's fantasy right now. If they don't love it, then you have my blessing to kick them out on the spot."

"Thank you Josie, but I don't think that will be necessary," Kaden grinned at her as she gave him two thumbs up. Her head disappeared a few moments later, and he was suddenly curious as to what the seamstresses were doing to her.

"What does your costume look like?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Kaden complained half-heartedly. "I showed you mine."

"And you'll see mine at the ball," Josie replied with finality. Kaden would have argued with her, but he decided to let it go. If he engaged Josie in every single little tiff, then he would spend his whole day arguing.

Kaden chanced a glance around the room and found the clock on the wall. The time read much later than he thought it was, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Lady Brice would kill him if he was late to his own party.

"Josie, I have to go," he called, already walking away from her fitting station with Fay on his heels. "Thank you for all you've done Fay. Just make sure she doesn't give you too much trouble."

"I'll try my best, Your Majesty," Fay smiled back at him before curtseying. Kaden gave a nod of his head before going back up the stairs and following the path from which he came.

This time through, the halls were clear of debris and any evidence of construction. In fact, Kaden almost didn't recognize his childhood home covered in rich reds and deep browns, with giant arrangements of flowers and vegetation seated on top of wooden pedestals and bales of hay taller than him. As he neared the room he assumed used to be the ballroom, he could hear the sounds of an orchestra mixed with laughter and other noises.

As he rounded the corner, Kaden was taken back at the sight he was faced with. The double doors to the main ballroom entry were thrown open and their frames were draped with white gauze so thin that Kaden could've sworn that it was real spider silk. The lighting was dim, but Kaden could still pick out the masses of guests dancing along to the music. There were still plenty more to come, members of his council standing in the entryway shaking hands and welcoming dignitaries in. He had no doubt that the palace steps held a familiar sight, and that every journalist in Illéa was clamoring to get inside.

Lady Brice caught sight of him, and immediately her eyes widened - whether it be because of his costume or not, he would never know - and she waved him over to where she stood near the entrance. Kaden obeyed and wove through the few guests straggling behind to make polite conversation. A few of the ambassadors stopped him to shake hands and catch up, but none of them kept Kaden for long. They all knew how these things were, and how much attention was needed.

"Your Majesty," Lady Brice curtseyed politely as he came up next to her. "Is the party to your liking?"

"You've outdone yourself, Lady Brice. I can hardly believe it all came together."

"Neither can I, if I am honest," she admitted, though she surveyed the hallway and the rest of the decor with pride. "I just called to inform Your Majesty that the ladies have all arrived and eagerly await your appearance. Shall I have you announced?"

Kaden was surprised that Lady Brice was not going to put him on door duty, but at the same time, it was his party and he was the host. He was expected to make an appearance and celebrate with everyone.

"That won't be necessary Lady Brice. I'm sure I can find my way around. Thank you, though."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Enjoy your party."

She curtseyed again and Kaden bowed in response. He then turned around - nearly indistinguishable between everyone else in the mass of costumes - took a deep breath, and walked inside.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Happy Halloween Ball (even though it's so far after Halloween and I'm an awful person for making you wait so long please forgive me)! I've been trying to write the chapter and put everyone's outfits up on the Pinterest page, but life has gotten in the way, and some of these costumes are hard to find. I'm still searching, so please don't be mad if your character's costume isn't up - it will be at some point! Still, I hope that this (SUPER LONG - 7k words+) chapter makes up for the lost time. I thought about making this two chapters, but I thought that would somehow break the magic of the ball, so I kept it as is. Is it weird that I could write the next two chapters before I finished this one? Writing is strange...but that means that there will be three updates in a row, yay! Anyway, I love you guys to bits! Thank you for being so patient with me!

* * *

Chapter 20

Kaden barely recognized his home underneath all the layers of Halloween decor. The lighting was dark, though candelabras and chandeliers lit with traditional candlesticks illuminated the space. The cobwebs that hung from the ceiling and draped around and cross the pillars like ribbons of silk, the huge bales of hay covered in various sizes of pumpkins and floral arrangements of mums, the wait staff dressed up as zombies, aliens, werewolves, and other creatures of the night - it was all over the top and all completely perfect.

A waiter came by with a tray of bright green looking drinks served in what appeared to be purposely cracked glasses, followed by another waitress carrying a tray of "finger foods" that looked absolutely delicious. Kaden actually took one, and was glad he did. He had forgotten to eat all that day, so he took two more fingers when no one was looking.

Kaden recognized a lot of the faces in the crowd as family friends, friends of the ladies, and general dignitaries who had been invited to share in the festivities. At first, this was just going to be an event for the ladies, a small get together, but it quickly spiraled into something much bigger. Not that Kaden was complaining; he loved big parties, but sometimes he wondered if he was ever getting in over his head. He didn't think about that though, not when he noticed a group of Selected standing off to the side, chatting away with some of the green glasses in their hands.

He was spotted as he walked over to them - his chainmail wasn't the quietest material - and Ladies Imogen, Freya, Lalaine, and Rosalie physically lit up when he reached them.

"Ladies," Kaden bowed to the four of them, the first four he'd seen thus far. "Have you been enjoying yourselves?"

"I've been having a great time!" Lady Rosalie gushed, and all of the other ladies agreed with her.

"That's wonderful," Kaden said, glad that things seemed to be going well. "I only just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Late to your own party?" Lady Lalaine said, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Well, I did have to get changed," Kaden explained, raising his arms and gesturing to his costume.

"We can see that," Lady Lalaine said, looking him up and down. "A knight, is it?"

"You are correct," Kaden said, and a few of them oohed. Kaden really was pleased with his costume. Fay had done a spectacular job on making chainmail that wasn't really made out of metal, but instead metallic thread and some copper wire spray painted with silver so that he wasn't bogged down by the weight. And then there was the Schreave coat of arms sewn into the red tunic covering the metal, a fake sword clasped to his belt, and soft leather boots. Really, it was the most comfortable costume he could've asked for, and nearly every lady, Selected or not, he'd passed had given him a double look. He had wanted to go as Prince Charming from a fairytale, but was glad he went as a knight instead.

"Now, forgive me ladies, but I'm new to the whole costume thing. Would you mind explaining to me what you all are?" Kaden asked in return. "Lady Freya, you're a star, I'm guessing?"

"You are correct, Your Majesty," she replied, fiddling with her golden necklace. Everything she wore was black or gold, her dress fading from a sheer lighter black to a deep midnight by the time it reached the ground, tiny golden constellations and planets covering the entire thing so that she looked like she was cloaked in the universe. However, it was her headpiece and matching adornments that caught his attention.

"Such ingenuity in these," Kaden remarked, reaching to touch one of the numerous spirals of warped gold metal with tiny gold stars attached to it stemming from her shoulder.

"I created them," she replied, pride lacing her voice.

"You did?" Kaden was shocked, and his face must've shown it. "So quickly?"

She shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't know what to say. "I was inspired."

Kaden gaped at her for a few seconds, in awe that she was able to create something beautiful within a few hours. It was impossible to him, and made him miss Eadlyn a bit if he were being honest.

"I'm a cowgirl," Lady Rosalie was the first to pipe up, which was not at all the farmer would've guessed she was, being dressed in a red gingham hoop skirt and denim bodice, her hair done up in a braid that framed her head like a crown. He supposed that she was wearing cowboy boots, but he could not see her feet.

"I'm a 'holy cow'," Lady Imogen said next, and Kaden nearly lost it as he realized that she had gone as a giant pun, her dress white with black splotches, and a halo and set of white wings to match. However, he wasn't really surprised given the nature of the lady.

"And what are you, Lady Lalaine?" Kaden asked after she did not immediately offer an answer. She was wearing a long silk dress covered with a giant fur vest that nearly touched the floor and swallowed her whole. She had pinned her hair under to mimic a bob, and she wore a headdress so big it nearly smacked him when she turned to face him.

"Jetta Goudal," she said with a drawl, like she was purposely being fancy, her red lips curling up into a playful smile.

"Who?" Kaden asked, not familiar with the name.

"A vintage star, like from the black and white movies. She started her career around the jazz age, before Illéa was even a country...I wouldn't expect you to know," she explained, fiddling with her strands of pearls. Kaden remembered learning about the history of the world before Illéa, but not much, not as much as Lady Lalaine knew, and it was fascinating.

"That's very original Lady Lalaine."

"What can I say? The past inspires me," she said, repeating Lady Freya's words back to the group.

"Well, you all look lovely," Kaden complimented them.

Conversation lulled off after that, Lady Lalaine and Lady Imogen returning to whatever conversation they were having before about countries around Spain and which ones had the best beaches or something like that. Kaden tried to keep up, but he just wasn't as adventurous as the two ladies. Kaden ended up dancing with Lady Freya and Lady Rosalie, both of them decent dancers, and realized he was having a lot of fun. Perhaps this ball wasn't going to be that bad after all.

At some point in his dance with Lady Freya, Kaden noticed that he was dancing right next to Osten and Aria. They were both sheet white and dressed up in black, Osten wearing a red cape over his tuxedo and Aria wearing a long sleeved black slip dress. It took Kaden seeing the red contact lenses and painted on blood to put together that they were supposed to be vampires. When Osten finally decided to tear his eyes away from his date, he looked at Kaden, gestured at his outfit, and gave him a thumbs up. Aria giggled and did the same. Kaden gestured between the two of them and made a face, and Osten went red even under the makeup. Lady Freya laughed as she spun in time with Aria, the both of them watching with amusement as the brothers exchanged more, less friendly faces until the song ended. Then Kaden walked up to his brother and cuffed him on the back of the head before giving him a side hug. Osten and Aria left the dance floor after that, and Lady Freya soon after, but Kaden stayed to applaud the band.

Then, a voice came over the crowd, one of the lesser council members, instructing everyone to quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, and honored guests, it is our pleasure to host you for the night. Now, let us turn our attention to the dance floor, where King Kaden Schreave will lead us in a waltz."

Oh. He had almost forgotten.

Now that apparently everyone had arrived to the ball, he was supposed to lead a waltz to kick the night off. The first 'official' dance was a tradition, no matter if a dinner party or a grand ball was being thrown. The girl he chose to dance with him would make a statement, and a big one at that. The choice was an important one, and he couldn't dance with just anyone. Yet, as he scanned a newly formed crowd of Selected standing off to the side, he knew exactly who he would choose.

Kaden walked over to the ladies, each of them rushing to greet him. He replied as best he could, while focusing on the one lady who stayed near the back, patiently waiting her turn.

"Your Majesty," Lady Finnley curtseyed when he finally broke through the crowd to get to her, her dress puddling around her so that she looked like she was seated in a puffy cloud.

"You look beautiful," Kaden leaned in and told her, and she blushed, ducking her head down. She did look stunning, in a stark white ball gown with intricate crystal beadwork, her skin paled and decorated with jewels around her eyes that made her iris's pop even more than they usually did - the brown one nearly black and the blue one as piercing as the ice she was imitating. She took his breath away.

"Thank you," she replied softly, and if her smile couldn't be any wider.

"Would you care to dance?"

She nodded eagerly, and Kaden offered his hand to her. She took it in the next moment, and they went off towards the dance floor in time for a waltz to start up. He was sure that jealous stares and gossip had started amongst the other ladies, their voices carrying across the space, and other gasps joined theirs as the rest of the guests realized what was happening. Kaden counted them off, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. It was easy to dance with Lady Finnley; she let herself be led, and Sylvia had clearly trained her well enough to know the basic steps. Soon enough, they were both comfortable dance partners.

"I'm not used to all this...attention..." she said as she glanced around the room. All eyes were on them, and he had to admit, it was scary.

"Me neither," he agreed, and she looked up at him with disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled at that, and let herself be spun out and back in, the two of them weaving in and out of one another's spaces. It was almost magical, the way the rest of the world could fade out and it was just the two of them there, spinning on the dance floor, so much closer than they usually allowed themselves to be. She looked like a princess, like she belonged there dancing at his side. He was so caught up in the dance, caught up in watching her smile, that he didn't even realized that the music had stopped and the dance was over.

"Meet me outside the hall before midnight," Kaden whispered into her ear over the crowd's applause. "We can go somewhere with less attention, have a party of our own."

"Is that allowed?"

"As long as you're with me, you can do anything you'd like," Kaden said, striking a winning smile. "I'll go out the side exit, just watch," He said, pointing to the smaller doors off to the far back of the ballroom. "Oh, and bring two glasses of champagne."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because what's a party without champagne?"

Lady Finnley gave him a strange look, though she didn't seem any less amused. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that she didn't curtsey, but at that point he was practically talking over his shoulder. Soon, she disappeared amongst the masses of other partygoers, and he was thrust into the eye of the storm.

The first person he came across was dressed as a butterfly, and a beautiful one at that. She was standing alone, looking up at the decorations intently, like she was studying them. Kaden decided to talk to the wallflower, having an idea of who it was already.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Kaden came up and asked Lady Maddy, startling her so much that she nearly dropped her glass.

"Oh," she stammered, composing herself and tearing her attention away from the ceiling. "I don't know. I wasn't alone before. I guess everyone else left..."

"They're all over there, if you want to join them," Kaden pointed to where Ladies Freya, Lalaine, and Rosalie were still dancing.

Lady Maddy looked over at the group, and Kaden could see that she wanted to join them, but something was preventing her from doing so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She mumbled something so quietly that he didn't pick up on it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I said I don't know how to dance," she admitted, her cheeks flushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's okay," Kaden assured her. "You don't need to know how to dance to go have fun."

"But it's a ball," she sighed, defeat clear in her eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you how to dance," Kaden said.

Lady Maddy's eyes got wide, but before he gave her any time to protest, he pulled her onto the dance floor and swung her into a dance. It was awful at first. Lady Maddy did have two left feet, but she slowly got better and better, though she was never anything great. Kaden wouldn't tell her that though. He was proud of her for doing this, and by the end of the song, she was actually enjoying herself.

"Is that Prince Charming I see?" a teasing voice came from behind him, as he handed Lady Maddy off to a guard for the next dance.

Kaden turned around to see Lady Katrina standing behind him surrounded by Lady Rose, Lady Ayana, and Lady Azalea.

"Close," Kaden teased back. "You'll have to settle for a knight in shining armor."

Lady Katrina got closer to him, cocking her head to the side as she took him in. "I can settle."

Kaden chuckled and took his time to survey the four ladies in front of him. They were a strange mix of characters to say the least. Lady Katrina was sporting a dramatic peacock dress with a thigh high slit in it, her hair blown out and makeup popping against her skin. She was made to attract attention. But then again, so was Lady Ayana, who had clearly been left out on the memo that the party was a ball. She was playing up the whole good vs evil motif, half of her body covered in deep reds and black, while the other half was decked in stark white. Her skirt was so short it was scandalous; the same could be said for her bustier, and the nylons she wore on her long legs left little to the imagination. Lady Azalea was a flower, an azalea if Kaden wasn't mistaken, and her dress was the most startling shade of pink he had ever seen, a giant bouquet of flowers decking her head as adornments. Lady Rose was perhaps the most memorable in a pure white dress...until it reached the bottom where it exploded into tulle rainbow. She wore fluffy white wings and a jeweled horn on top of her head. He was so confused that he actually had to ask her what her costume was.

"Lady Rose...pardon me but what exactly is your costume?"

"I'm a pegacorn!" she exclaimed, clearly excited to talk to him about it.

"A what?"

"A pegacorn: half unicorn half pegasus. They're not real, but I think they're cute," she pouted her bubblegum pink lips at him, and Kaden started laughing and the rest of the ladies joined in.

"Well, you all look lovely ladies," Kaden told the four of them when he had stopped laughing. "Have you been enjoying the night?"

"I've been having a _ball_ ," Lady Rose made a pun, trying to be funny, and Kaden laughed at that too.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Lady Katrina shouted as the band started up a new song. Kaden had requested that, even though this was a ball, that instrumental scores be put to a few popular songs so that more of the Selected would be encouraged to dance. For some reason, Kaden recognized this song - which was surprising - and actually liked it as well.

"Let's dance then," Kaden suggested. "All of us."

The girls were ecstatic and jumped on that idea before he even finished the sentence. They were out on the dance floor in the next minute. More girls noticed them dancing, and joined the group, the majority of the Selection dancing terribly but having the time of their lives. Some of the ladies were uncoordinated in their heels; some of them were as graceful as swans, spinning one another in circles and goofing off. Lady Ayana started to perform what Kaden suspected to be her own style of dance, if he could call it that. It involved a lot of shaking and flapping about, and Kaden thought that the girl was going to lose an armband or one of her character shoes before the song ended.

The group stayed out for the next few songs. At some point, Kaden ended up twirling Lady Serena around, the shimmery train of her golden gown snapping at her feet, glitter showering the nearby guests. Kaden laughed as some got in his hair, and he joked to her about how she was living up to her firework costume. She laughed at him, and purposely shook her dress in his direction, causing him to run into Lady Rose, and they ended up taking a turn around the floor. She really wanted to show him her unicorn shoes that her maids sculpted for her, and Kaden fought the urge to burst out in laughter as he saw the atrocious things because she looks so excited.

A slower song calmed the excitement, and as Kaden turned to leave the dance floor in exchange for a drink, he ran into Lady Kendra. He ran into her so completely, that they ended up body checking one another. Kaden caught her by the wrists before she fell backwards, and helped steady her. It was then, when he really took a look at her, that he felt like he was the one who was unsteady.

"Lady Kendra, you look..."

"What?" she asked, her dark eyes wide.

What words could he use to describe Lady Kendra's costume? It was definitely surprising, but not in the way he would think. No, it was striking in the fact that the dress was not scandalous at all, instead very modest and very, _very_ flattering. Her sweetheart ballgown reflected all the colors of fall, a deep brown velvet material containing the tiniest hints of orange, red, and gold sewn in, along with actual leaves that scattered across the back and around the hems. Her jewels and hair piece were minimal, as was her makeup, and yet she looked far richer than many of the other ladies he had seen. She looked like Autumn herself, and for a moment, he didn't know how to reply.

"Beautiful," he answered, completely in awe.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said softly, blushing and ducking her head against his shoulder before getting back into form. It wasn't any behavior he was used to from her, yet it seemed more genuine than her overly flirtatious act. Still, he was cautious.

After the dance ended, he thought that he had seen a new side of Lady Kendra. It was nice to see her a bit gentler than usual. However, as soon he turned to see where she had gone, he tracked her as she walked all the way over to the hors d'oeuvres table...right next to Lady Angelina who was a vision in black, her long-sleeved, backless, bejeweled gown clinging to her every curve. She wore black wings that molded seamlessly into her dress, and Kaden had no problem figuring out which sin that fallen angel had committed. Lady Kendra sidled right up next to her, and Lady Angelina handed her a small plate. They exchanged a few words before Lady Angelina's piercing blue eyes peered up from under her black veil to stare right at him. Her red lips curled up into a confident, seductive smile, and she raised a glass of champagne up subtly to him in her lace-clad hands. Kaden nodded to her, and turned back around.

...Only to have a glass of champagne immediately thrust under his nose.

"You look like you could use a drink," Heather said, and Kaden graciously took the glass from her hands.

"Thank you," he said, taking a long drink. "You think you have someone figured out, and then something happens to change your mind completely..."

"Well, I hope you're not talking about me," Heather quipped, and Kaden smiled at her.

"Not at all. I can read you like a book."

"Or so you think," she replied, and Kaden conceded to her.

"I like this," Kaden gestured to her costume. Hers was more obvious than the others, or maybe that was just because Kaden was both schooled in classical arts and knew Heather so well. She was the Black Swan from the ballet Swan Lake, her black gown cut short in the front like a tutu but long in the back so that it trailed to her heels, and black wings on her back. She wore black pointe shoes to seal the look, and the stereotypical Black Swan make up that was both elegant and terrifying: her skin paled, dark winged eyes, and lips a bright ruby red. Of course, it wouldn't be Heather's costume without a golden tikka studded with small crystals resting on her head. "It suits you."

"Before ten year old me decided she wanted to be a councilwoman, I did dabble in dance."

"Really?" Kaden asked, truly shocked that he hadn't know this about Heather. "I had no idea."

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm a prima by any means, but I can perform a perfect padaburez."

"What about a foxtrot?"

Heather stood back and looked Kaden up and down. "Are you asking me to dance, Kaden Schreave?"

Kaden stepped forward in her direction and played along. "Are you saying yes, Heather Bloomsdale?"

Kaden offered her his arm, and she took it without hesitation. They both placed their glasses on a nearby empty serving platter and were on their way to the dance floor when they were intercepted by another member of the council.

"Your Majesty's presence has been requested by Lady Brice," the man said apologetically, clearly not meaning to interrupt anything.

"Perhaps another time then?" Heather asked, her eyes sparkling, and Kaden nodded. Content, she patted his arm before sauntering off into the crowd.

Kaden followed the man whose name he could not remember for the life of him through the crowd until they reached a small table near the edge of the ballroom, one that was sequestered off and only contained council members. Kaden did not know why he was being summoned, but as he neared the table, his stomach started to sink. Lady Brice was seated in the center, Sir Bloomsdale to her left and a face he had only ever seen in pictures before to her right.

"Your Majesty," Lady Brice greeted, rising to meet him along with those around her. She pushed in her chair and walked around the table to get to Kaden, her guests following close behind in a small group. She then turned to the side to reveal the young woman previously seated to her right. "This is Princess Han Eunmi of New Asia. I'm sure you are well aware of her, and her father, Emperor Han Renshu."

"Of course," Kaden replied, recognizing her face from years of TV and political reports. He immediately dipped into a bow and extending his hand to take hers for a kiss. "Your Highness."

"Majesty," she replied politely with a deep curtsey of her own, her robes sweeping across the floor. "My father sends you his regards, and apologizes that he cannot be here to meet you in person."

"Of course," Kaden replied. "Please forgive me for not greeting you sooner, but I was not aware that you were coming."

"A last minute invitation, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale explained, but there was something in his eyes that told Kaden that there was more at play.

"May I speak with you for a moment, privately?" Kaden asked Sir Bloomsdale, who of course immediately agreed. They both bowed to the Princess, who politely and silently curtseyed to them as they left to a secluded corner behind some pillars.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaden demanded. "I did not invite the New Asian ambassadors or the Princess."

"Princess Eunmi was invited out of the goodwill of the people of Illéa," Sir Bloomsdale answered diplomatically.

"That's not it," Kaden countered, anger rising. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Your Majesty, if you would lower your voice..." Sir Bloomsdale looked around cautiously, his eyes lingering on Lady Freya and Lady Maddy who stood nearby, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"She's a prospect, isn't she. You think I should marry her," Kaden replied blankly, too stunned with the revelation. "Why wasn't I told?"

"The Council thought it best for you to keep your options open," Sir Bloomsdale explained cautiously, but even he seemed to have a hard time justifying it. "You were opposed to the idea of a Selection in the beginning, so the Council thought it best to create an alternative plan, just in case the Selection backfired. But then things started going well, _still_ are going well, and so the idea was put away. There was no need to tell you of something that would never come to fruition. But there have been so many complications in these short weeks...so many girls have left of their own accord; some of them haven't adjusted to royal life as quickly as we'd hoped...the Council worries. New Asia is a budding ally, with great prospects, and the Princess is lovely..."

"They've barely been her a whole four weeks!" Kaden cried, trying to keep his voice down so that they weren't overheard. "Wasn't the whole point of the Selection to find a bride from inside _Illéa_? If you were planning on marrying me off, why make me go through the trouble? Why put those girls through the trouble?"

"It was not my decision to bring the princess here, Your Majesty. As I said, I believed the backup plan to be moved off the table, until recently. The Council, in adjunct with the Selection Committee, was in favor of a meeting - a platonic meeting - in hopes to see if a future alliance would be possible should the worst happen in the Selection. My movement against it was outvoted by them both," Sir Bloomsdale said tiredly, like he had already argued his point on this matter more than once.

"Was this Lady Brice's idea?" Kaden asked him, his suspicions narrowing.

"It was the Council's as a majority, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale replied diplomatically, and that infuriated Kaden.

"But she had the vote. She is a prominent member of the Council and the head of the Selection Committee," Kaden pressed further, and the older man's gaze faltered, averting to the ground.

"She is, Your Majesty," he replied, and in that Kaden got all the information he needed.

"Your Majesty," Lady Brice called over, and Kaden fought back his urge to fire the woman on the spot. "Won't you dance with Princess Eunmi?"

He took in the Princess standing at Lady Brice's side and tried to imagine her as his wife. Sure, she was lovely with her porcelain pale skin, ruby red lips and dark brown eyes. She looked royal and elegant in her traditional jade robes and copious jewels, and acted the part far more than the gaggle of girls fawning over the soldiers and wait staff as they passed by. She was calm and collected; she looked like she belonged. But it just felt so wrong.

However, that couldn't stop him from being a good host. It also would look poorly on Illéa's tentative relationship with New Asia if he was to refuse the princess in a dance. He was the king; he had to toe the political line.

"Of course," Kaden agreed, and extended his arm to the princess. She took it and together they walked out onto the dance floor.

Again, there were more murmurs, but these a bit more confused. It appeared that no one else was expecting the New Asian princess to show up either, and to be dancing with the king was a big deal. All eyes were on him and Princess Eunmi, and for the first time that night, he wished he didn't have to be so politically correct. There were all the Selected that he would rather dance with, but some things had to be done for the good of the country.

Princess Eunmi was a graceful dancer, light on her feet and quick to step, if not a little stiff. It was like she did not know how not to relax. Everything was precise and measured, and Kaden wished to be dancing with Lady Finnley or Lady Azalea or even Lady Ayana and her more modern take on dancing. Princess Eunmi didn't utter a word, so Kaden supposed that he would have to take the plunge.

"I must say Princess, your appearance tonight came as a great surprise."

"I would imagine," she replied, her voice soft and steady.

"But I am glad you are here nonetheless. Our countries are newly formed allies, and it's uplifting to see each other share in each other's festivities."

"Quite," she said, again her response giving him nothing to go off of.

"Perhaps, if you enjoy yourself tonight, I could fly over to New Asia with a few ambassadors and celebrate the New Year with you? I hear that your people crowd the streets and the festivities last for days."

"Perhaps," was all she said, and Kaden's patience nearly snapped.

However, just as he was about to get a little too short with the princess, something else caught his attention, rather _someone_. At least...he thought it was someone buried underneath all that makeup. Someone familiar...

It took him a moment to realize that he hadn't seen Josie's costume before the ball, so seeing it now came as a total shock. It wasn't the bright red flamenco dress that shocked him, nor the dozens of roses pinned up her hair surrounded by a golden crown. No, it was her face that shocked him. It was the bright, stark white cut into by thick lines of black across her cheekbones, across her nose and around her eyes. It was the red of her lips and the designs drawn on her face that shocked him.

It was the fact that she looked like the living dead, her face the mirror of a skull.

"Won't you excuse me for a moment," Kaden stammered to Princess Eunmi, his fear escalating as he watched Josie stumble in her steps, drawing negative attention. She must've been drinking, and could not ended well. "There's something I have to...take care of..."

Kaden left then, breaking the dance formation to go after Josie. He thought he heard the princess gasp or say something after him, but by the time he thought to turn around, it was Sir Bloomsdale who was escorting her out of the ballroom in a hurry. Kaden didn't want to think about how this would reflect on public relations. But as soon as he heard a clatter coming from Josie's direction, his focus rerouted to the problem at hand.

It was easy enough to catch up with her; people parted to let him pass and she was only so fast in a skin tight dress and heels. Josie seemed confused to see him in front of her, blocking her path forward. There was a champagne glass in her hand, and Kaden plucked it from her before she had the chance to drink anymore. Josie looked like she wanted to argue, but Kaden beat her to the punch to talk.

"You look like you're having fun," Kaden commented.

Josie shut her mouth and pursed her lips, like she was angry. But that anger was short lived. "So much fun!"

"Great," Kaden smiled, reaching to take her arms as she wobbled. He really should get Josie out of the ballroom, but he was distracted when a woman near them took a glimpse at her, and turned away aghast. The more Kaden looked around, the more he noticed similar responses. "You're a little scary Jos."

"Me?" she asked, like the idea was strange. It would be comical if looking at her wasn't like looking death in the face.

"Yeah, you," Kaden repeated, and Josie frowned.

"I wasn't meant to be scary..."

"That's okay Josie," Kaden assured her, but now she looked visibly upset, and he didn't want her to be. "Hey, do you know what will cheer you up?"

"What?"

"A dance," Kaden suggested. She furrowed her brows like the idea didn't quite appeal to her, but Kaden tried again. "Come on, you love to dance! It'll be fun, and then you can go lie down."

She nodded this time, and Kaden took them both out to the dance floor. The dance was a waltz, though faster than the ones they usually did. Kaden was worried that Josie wasn't going to be able to keep up in her state, but they started off just fine, Josie not missing a beat, even if her steps were a little heavier than usual. That was, until she started stepping on his toes. It was on accident at first, but when he started jumping about and hissing whenever the spike of her heel pinched a toe, she started to do it more and more, almost purposely, like it was funny to her.

"Josie, stop it!" Kaden ordered, his feet in real pain. "Such a pain in the ass..." he grumbled, now overly watching where Josie stepped.

"Royal Pain in the Ass..." she announced, throwing her head back. "That's what you and Eadlyn called me the night I kissed the German Chancellor's son. Your father was trying to set a treaty, and you thought I'd messed it up. You and Eadlyn called me a Royal Pain in the Ass, like how how Kile used to call her, but meaner. You laughed at me the whole night when you thought I couldn't hear..."

"Josie what-?"

"Can't do anything right, spoiled rotten pain the ass..." she sing-songed, her voice melancholy and loud in her drunken state.

Then those words, and the night itself, rushed back to him. He and Eadlyn had been tired - tired of waiting around and dancing with dignitaries, tired of playing politics - and there Josie went, messing all their hard work up. They both had been mad, and she was an easy target. He had said she was a pain for jeopardizing the treaty. Eadlyn had added the "royal" part due to Josie's desperate want to be one. They chanted it the rest of the night as a joke to pass the time, as a distraction when they thought Josie was far enough away. _No good, rotten pain in the ass_. But she heard anyway.

"I ruin everything," she lamented.

As Kaden turned to spin her, Josie stumbled over her own feet, nearly bringing them both to the ground. She laughed obnoxiously loud, loud enough to gain the attention from surrounding couples the dance floor, and Kaden reached to reel her in before she said anymore.

"Am I ruining this for you too?" she asked, her voice hiccuping.

"Let's get you out of here," Kaden suggested, already pulling her towards the side exit.

Josie let out a string of unintelligible sentences that Kaden didn't care to pick up on over the sound of the music. Instead, he pulled Josie behind him, fully intending to take her to her room and return to the party afterwards. However, Josie had different ideas, and half way to the staircase practically dragged Kaden into one of the smaller waiting rooms. She made a bee-line for the sofa and plopped down on the plush cushions, Kaden following close behind.

"Come on Josie, let's go upstairs," He tried again, but she slipped out of his grip and twisted away from him.

"Why do you put up with me Kaden? I'm not good for anything! All I do is ruin things!" she whined, throwing her hands into her lap and hanging her head. Only then did Kaden realize that she was starting to tear up. "It should've been me...should've been me..."

"That's not true," Kaden countered, trying to calm her even though he had no idea what she was going on about, since he doubted this act was really about a holiday party from long ago. "Josie, you are one of the kindest people I know. You're beautiful, and smart, and a whole list of other wonderful things. I don't know what this is all about, but-"

He didn't know what had changed, but while he was talking, Josie was looking at him with a strange curiosity, and not a moment later she had lunged over to kiss him, cutting him off mid sentence.

Kaden's brain short circuited. He froze, unable to process what was happening. Josie held his head between her hands, her fingers pressed so firmly into his skin that he felt pain, kissing him sloppily. He could taste the alcohol on her lips, and the earthy tang of the makeup that was surely being smeared all over his face. He tried to push her away, but her grip was too strong, and mentally, he started to panic...

...Until the sound of shattering glass made Josie pause and detach herself from his face.

When Kaden finally regained enough composure to look up, his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

There, standing in the doorway, was Lady Finnley. She looked just as shocked as Kaden had been, and the champagne glasses that she was holding had slipped from her hands to become shards at her feet. When she finally did move, her face was the first to fall, her eyes playing a myriad of emotions ranging from extreme sadness to anger. But the most heartbreaking of all was when Kaden saw that emotion vanish. He had broken some sort of trust she had placed in him, and the walls he spent so long taking down came all the way back up again.

Lady Finnley took a step out of the doorway, and turned to leave. Kaden got up from the couch, causing Josie to slump over as she lost her balance, and followed after his snowflake.

"Finnley," Kaden called, but her steps only got faster, and even in heels she outpaced him. "I can explain! Please let me explain!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as she kept on going, but not in the direction of the ball. Instead, he watched her turn the corner and run up the stairs, presumably heading to her bedroom. The fact that he ruined what was supposed to be a great night for her made him feel terrible.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

Kaden didn't think that he saw any cameras around to capture what had happened, but he didn't want to risk the chance by staying there any longer. He made his way back down the hallway, and when he got back to the room, he saw that Josie was bent over on her side, holding her stomach.

"I don't feel so good..." Josie groaned, her face looking shiny underneath her layers of makeup.

"Come on," Kaden sighed, pushing his anger for her out of the way. He could deal with that when she wasn't about to throw up on the carpet.

He practically picked Josie up off the couch and dragged her to her room. She stood next to him like dead weight, and he nearly fell over twice as he tripped on the train of her dress. He heard the fabric rip once or twice, but Josie couldn't hear it over the sound of her moaning. Kaden had to shush her, more roughly than he should have, to keep from drawing attention.

When she was finally in her room, he laid her down on her bed and called her maids to come and get her cleaned up. They did their jobs quickly, and a few minutes later, there was no trace of costumes or terrifying makeup. Instead, Josie lay curled up in her sheets, though she still was a few shades lighter than usual, if he didn't count the angry red color on her cheeks from where the pale white had been scrubbed away. Josie was running her hands over her skin, frowning.

"My face hurts..." she mumbled, poking her forehead.

"Don't touch it," Kaden instructed, moving her hands. "You'll make it worse."

"It hurts..." she repeated, her voice whiny and tired.

"Then why did you even go as it in the first place?" Kaden snapped, tired of putting up with her nonsense.

"Everyone we love is dead," she said flatly.

Her words were like a slap in the face, abrupt and unexpected. All of the sudden, Kaden found it hard to breathe. His anger was wiped away and replaced with something much heavier, something that felt like it was crushing his heart. Tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered exactly what time of the month it was, and how close he came to letting himself ignore it.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes pained and searching his for some sort of answer. "I wish I could forget as easy as you do..."

"Sleep, Josie," Kaden said when his throat finally opened enough to get words out.

She mumbled something as her face was falling into her pillow, but Kaden couldn't understand it, not when she was too busy wrapping herself up in sheets to repeat herself. Not a moment later she was out like a light, falling into a deep sleep. It might have been the first time all night she had followed directions.

He could've left then. Josie was asleep, and in good hands; her maids would make sure that nothing else happened to her for the night. But Kaden was no longer in a party mood, and didn't want to go back to the ball. Now that he remembered, he found it hard to let himself forget.

So he sat there and watched her breathe as the party went on without him.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Time for sh*t to hit the fan! Now that the ball is over, this story can really pick up! I'm so glad that you guys liked the ball; I was nervous about it to be honest, just because the story had been building up to that moment for a while now and a lot did happen. I think a question was raised about Josie's age, but I believe in The Heir she is a year older than Kaden, so now she would be 20. Also, just so no one panics, any and all names mentioned in this chapter (for elimination) are not for sure being eliminated! There is one coming up in the next few chapters, but nothing is finalized. I appreciate every single one of you wonderful people and your dedication to the story!

* * *

Chapter 21

After the long night of partying and socializing, Kaden hoped that maybe he would get to sleep in. However, when the blinds were pulled open in his personal suite at an hour too early for anyone to be up, Kaden realized that his hopes had been dashed. Instead of getting to wake up peacefully to the sound of birds chirping outside the window, he was startled awake by angry footsteps and a shrill "wake up!"

It wasn't his usual butler that was demanding him to get out of bed. In fact, he didn't recognize this sour faced matron at all, and the fact that she was starting to physically pull at the sheets he was sleeping in did not make him like her any more. Regardless of what he thought, Kaden was awake now and there was no use of going back to bed. His normal butler pulled out his clothes for the day and he got dressed under the scrutiny of the strange older lady. She was clearly waiting for him, but he didn't know why.

When he was done, the old woman wasted no time in going to where she wanted to go, not waiting for Kaden to follow her. He did, because clearly he was supposed to, but by this point he was fed up with the stone cold silent stranger act and just wanted to know what was happening. It wasn't until the lady had led him straight into his office and presented him with nearly twenty councilmen that he realized what was going on.

Oh.

This was his wake up call.

The council was never called this early, and all the members hadn't been assembled in the same place at the same time since his coronation ball. That could only mean one thing: he was in a lot of trouble.

The older lady left when Lady Brice nodded at her, and Kaden made his way carefully around the edge of the room as not to separate the councilmen and women assembled there. He slid behind his desk but did not sit, as everyone else was standing.

It was Lady Brice who stepped forward and tossed a tabloid across his desk, the paper sliding across the polished wood until it faced him.

"What is this?" She demanded, her face stony and lined with tired anger.

Kaden groaned.

He thought that he had been so careful. He thought no one had seen him last night. He thought that there was no one around to capture the kiss that was never supposed to happen. But he thought wrong. Now the whole nation knew of his indiscretion, and apparently, if the angry and disappointed faces he was faced with was anything to go off of, the fallout was not leaning in his favor.

"We are pulling Miss Woodwork out of the Selection, effective immediately," Lady Brice announced, her tone much more short and shrill than usual. "She will no longer allowed to associate or communicate with the Selected, and will no longer have any say in any and all Selection related activities.

"What? You can't do that!" Kaden protested, shocked. "I need her there, talking to the ladies, keeping me informed. She's helping me!"

"She is ruining your image," Lady Brice fired back, clearly too upset to care about formalities. "You throw a party for the ladies of the Selection and end up in a secluded space kissing Miss Woodwork instead. How do you think this looks, not only on yourself, but on the country? Your administration? Your reign as a whole? You have single handedly turned this Selection into a joke overnight."

Lady Brice turned around to put yet another stack of papers on his desk, this time coming in the form of charts and data collections.

"Have you seen the polls this morning?" she asked, gesturing to the papers. "There has been a fifty two percent decline in trust in the government. Forty four percent of the nation thinks that the Selection is a hoax and that you've been dating Miss Woodwork under their noses the entire time. That's nearly half of the country! And not only did you embarrass your Selected, you embarrassed the nation in front of the New Asian delegation! Princess Eunmi was so mortified she cut her visit short, and she's more than likely on her way back to New Asia to tell her father, _the Emperor_ , just how Illéa's King treats his guests. We can kiss any sort of lasting peace goodbye."

The numbers on the paper made Kaden sick. There was more than what Lady Brice pointed out of course, so much more. And none of it was good. Not a single poll, collection, questionnaire, or survey gave him any sympathy.

"What do I do?" Kaden asked weakly, desperately.

"From now on, when it comes to the Selection, you need to do exactly as the Council instructs you to do," Lady Brice said, standing with full authority. "We will schedule times for the press to visit, all outings you may go on, and arrange for social events. You will wear what we tell you to wear, say what we tell you to say, and go on the dates we tell you to go on. We will turn you into King Charming and hopefully, reverse this whole fiasco."

Kaden looked at the faces behind the woman, looking for any sort of confirmation, which he received in every eye he met. For the first time since he could remember, his council was in full accordance. That only made him feel worse.

"I will do whatever the Council asks of me," Kaden conceded, his voice failing him towards the end, the weight of his misstep crushing him.

"Good," Lady Brice affirmed, handing Kaden an itinerary sheet. "Here is an approved list of activities and places to visit, as well as approved dates for the rest of the week."

"Dinner with Lady Azalea, dinner with Lady Serena, dinner with Lady Imogen...can't we do anything else?" Kaden read aloud, analyzing the paper. "Ah, yes, I must've skipped over _tea_ with Lady Freya," he continued sarcastically. It looked like he was going to spend a lot of time indoors, which really wasn't a big deal seeing as though he didn't leave the palace much anyway, but now that it was enforced, he felt like a prisoner in his own home.

"What is this?" Kaden asked as he got to the end of the paper. "Why are Lady Imogen and Lady Rose's names written down here?"

"You're behind on an elimination, so the Council thought it wise to come up with a list of suggestions."

Kaden was floored. His mouth actually gaped open at the audacity.

"You want me to eliminate Lady Imogen and Lady Rose?"

"We suggest it yes," Lady Brice confirmed. "The final decision is, of course, up to Your Majesty. But given your disposition towards those girls and how little time you spend with them - combined with their childlike performances at the ball - the Council sought to provide you with the clearest options to make your job easier."

"By doing it for me," he muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough that Lady Brice did not catch it.

"May I remind Your Majesty that you stand on very thin ice. The public needs to see that you are still taking this Selection seriously," Lady Brice said, accentuating each word like Kaden was a child that needed scolding. "It does not matter if it is these girls or two others, but you will stand up on The Report on Friday and deliver a speech with an apology that will move the country to tears, and after that, you will send two of the Selected home to show that you are serious about finding a wife that is the right fit for Illéa's future queen."

"I'm to send two girls home on national television?" Kaden asked, completely horrified at the idea.

"That is the easiest way to get your message across to the public."

"But whomever I choose, they'll be mortified. I'll be rejecting them in front of the entire country."

"And then they'll go home, cry for a few days, and be engaged by the end of the month," Lady Brice countered. "This is not my first Selection, Your Majesty. If you'll remember, I was present for your parent's and your sister's. I know how this goes. Those girls will be fine. Your image, on the other hand, will not be if you do not follow the plan."

"You're overstepping your bounds Lady Brice," Kaden warned the woman, finally fed up with her. "Remember that it is your king you are talking to."

She took a step back to regain her composure, though she clearly did not like being chastised.

"Perhaps I should take it from here, Lady Brice?" Sir Bloomsdale stepped forward from the group and suggested as a way to keep the peace.

Kaden was glad when Lady Brice agreed, and Kaden dismissed her the next minute, glad to be rid of her overbearing presence. He dismissed the rest of the Council as well until it was just he and Sir Bloomsdale who remained in the room. Kaden then sat in his chair and leaned as far back as it would let him, his fingers pushing the itinerary around on the desk.

"I will do as the Council bids me to do. I will do whatever needs to be done to right this wrong. But I will not let that woman, or any other person, pick my wife," Kaden stated, a hard edge to his voice that let the older man know that he meant what he said. Kaden still was not over what Lady Brice had pulled with the New Asian Princess last night, and he was not going to let anyone forget that.

"It is not the Council's aim to choose your bride, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale assured, trying to assuage Kaden even though he knew there was no point in trying to change his mind on the idea. The Council had already overstepped their bounds in that area.

"Tell that to Lady Brice," Kaden muttered under his breath, but Sir Bloomsdale ignored him.

"However it is our responsibility to look out for the good of the kingdom, and for you," the older man fixed Kaden with a stare that conveyed his absolute seriousness. "From now on, focus solely on the ladies you have here with you. The Council will take care of all matters of state for you. We will soothe things over with the nation and with New Asia. All we want is for this Selection to have the best outcome for both you and the country."

"I want that too," Kaden agreed.

"Then there should be no problem."

"I want you to be my primary liaison for the Selection from now on," Kaden decided. "I'm also placing you as head of the Selection Committee. From now on, you are the one who will finalize any and all decisions regarding the Selection. After that display, I don't know where Lady Brice's intentions lie anymore. You're the only person I can trust to be completely levelheaded about this situation."

"I am honored, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale bowed deeply in thanks. "And I assure you that my love for my daughter will not outweigh the needs of this country. I shall think only of your wellbeing, and the wellbeing of Illéa."

Kaden nodded, the pretty words going in one ear and out the other. He had heard enough from everyone today, and just wanted to be left alone. Somehow, Sir Bloomsdale sensed that, and went over to where Kaden was sitting behind his desk, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rest," Sir Bloomsdale instructed, though with all the kindness of a father, "prepare your speech for The Report, and enjoy this time in your life. You are nineteen years old, Your Majesty. Let someone else bear your burdens for a while."

"Thank you, Sir Bloomsdale," Kaden said quietly. "You are dismissed."

The man bowed again and left the room swiftly, leaving only the sound of the door shutting behind him. Kaden was alone, just like he wanted, but for some reason the silence was louder than any of the scoldings he received that day. It was so overwhelming that he didn't stay in his office for much longer, practically running out of the stifling space, his air coming in deep, uneven breaths. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his world was imploding and he was helpless to stop it.

Kaden slid down the wall outside his office, his head hitting the hard plaster. His chest was still heaving, fighting to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes. He was failing, at everything. His country was turning against him in every way. All because of a kiss that no one had bothered to understand.

"Good day, Your Majesty," a voice said from above him, and he rolled his head around to see a maid standing nearby. She looked concerned, but she didn't ask any questions. It wasn't her place to question the king.

"Good day," Kaden replied, taking deep breaths to steady himself. "Do you happen to know where all the ladies are?"

Perhaps seeing the ladies would do him some good. It would give him the chance to explain himself, before they heard the news from anyone else. But the palace was strangely quiet, no trace of laughter or music coming from the upstairs.

"They've been told to spend the day in their rooms while the palace gets cleaned up from the ball, Your Majesty," the maid replied, reaching a hand out to help Kaden up.

"Thank you," Kaden said as he pulled himself up and fixed his suit. He was disappointed that the ladies would not be out and about, but the palace was a mess. As much as he wanted to set things right, he didn't want any of them injuring themselves with all the deconstruction going on.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Your Majesty?" she asked, smiling warmly.

"No, thank you," Kaden said, attempting to smile back, but the maid didn't seem to mind that he couldn't put much effort into it. Instead, she only smiled wider, curtseyed, and went on her way.

Kaden tried wandering down the halls to find if anyone was up and about. The Women's Room was empty, as he found out when his card was denied because no one was in the room to receive him. The dining room was empty even though it was around lunch time, and Kaden suspected that Lady Brice had instructed that the ladies take their meals in their rooms today. He even tried looking for Lady Katrina in all of her favorite drawing spots until he gave up. He wasn't going to have any company today.

After some time wandering the halls, Kaden felt restless. Maybe he needed some fresh air to clear his mind, air that wasn't tainted by the stale anger that he felt radiating out of every office in the palace.

Even though it was now November in Angeles, the weather was still balmy and beautiful. There was a slight breeze that made it chillier than most days, but for some reason Kaden loved it. The breeze woke him up, chilled him into being alert. And he was glad for that, or else he would've missed the person sitting in the gardens below him.

Kaden took the stone stairs that wound around the back of the palace into the secluded, gated garden where his parents were laid to rest. Josie sat on the bench across from the gravestones, as still as a statue. She didn't even flinch when Kaden sat down beside her, and for a few minutes, neither of them said a word. The garden was chilling, and it had nothing to do with the weather. Kaden had no idea why Josie spent so much time in such a morbid place.

"It's been two months today," she said to Kaden, though she faced the tombstones, blank faced and almost as pale as the makeup she wore the night before. Of course, Kaden knew what the day was; it was another reason why the day was so horrible. Yet another reason why he felt like like a failure. He couldn't save his parents from their fate, and now he was letting them down.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked, trying to stop himself from spiraling into a darker place. He was not sure how to talk to Josie now, a problem he had never had before.

"Fine," she replied tiredly, still not looking at him. "They've kicked me out, haven't they."

Well, at least some things, like Josie's bluntness, could remain constant no matter what. Somehow, Kaden found himself being just as blunt in return.

"Yes."

"I can no longer be your liaison."

"Yes."

"I'm practically the most hated person in all Illéa."

"Yes."

The last one was the hardest to get out, if only because Josie immediately looked away, and Kaden knew it was because she was trying not to cry in front of him. But she needed to know. They needed to get things out in the open. He was doing her no favors sugar coating things.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice so quiet he almost missed the apology. She looked so torn, so broken, that it hurt.

"Don't apologize, Josie. You weren't...yourself...last night," Kaden insisted. He went to touch her shoulder, to comfort her, but he stopped himself mid way. He didn't know if he was allowed to touch her. He didn't know if she wanted him to. Which only made thing more confusing. Things with Josie were supposed to be simple, but now they weren't. It upset him more than he liked, and so Kaden found himself asking, "Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know...all of those beautiful decorations, beautiful dresses, beautiful ladies, and you were talking to me, spending time with me, complimenting me..." she said, her voice wavering gently. "Everything is so foggy, looking back. But there we were, the two of us against the world...and I acted on impulse. It was something the old Josie would've done."

"The old Josie?"

"You were right when you said I wasn't myself last night. I haven't been myself for a while. The Josie that ran around and gossiped and stole Eadlyn's tiaras and kissed the sons of German Chancellors...she's gone. She died when her brother died. It was easy, at first, to hide it in the Selection, in the other girls' problems and costumes and parties. It was so easy to get distracted from the grief. But it's harder to ignore when you've got a giant hole in your chest where your heart used to be. Even though she wasn't the best of me, I wanted to be the old Josie. Just for one night, I wanted to forget. But I couldn't, and all I did was make things worse for us."

She took a pause for breath, and Kaden could tell that this was hard for her to say. It was hard enough for him to hear. He didn't want to hear any more, but she still had more to say.

"I love you, Kaden. Not in the romantic I-want-to-run-away-and-get-married way, but in the way that you're my best friend. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I'll do anything to make this right."

She looked at him then, and it became Kaden that had the problem keeping eye contact. It was too much raw emotion for him.

"I want that too, but right now I'm afraid that means laying low. You can't be a part of the Selection, and that's practically my whole life," Kaden said, feeling helpless. "Josie...I don't think I can see you for a while."

Josie nodded and looked away, but Kaden could've sworn she was blinking back tears. It was by no means easy for him to tell her, his best friend, that he couldn't see her at all. He could feel his heart breaking as he said it. It wasn't like he wanted to distance himself from her. But he didn't think that the nation could take it if he let her stay close. Being king meant making sacrifices. He just didn't expect one of those sacrifices to be another person he loved.

"Mom has been talking about taking a vacation, something to get us out and away from the palace. Maybe now is a good time to go," she said, her voice thin, and it came like a punch to Kaden's gut.

Oh God. This was real. She was going to leave him.

"Maybe so," he found his traitorous mouth saying before he could stop it.

She swallowed and nodded. She was staring at the gravestones in front of them, covered in a thick layer of crunchy leaves, like they had been their longer than two months. It gave Kaden chills. He had come out here to find peace, but only felt worse.

"I have to go. New protocols. If I stay outside too long I might cause another national scandal," Kaden tried to joke to bring some sort of levity to a very dismal day. But Josie barely even cracked a smile. He wasn't surprised, and got up from the bench to smooth his jacket back down before nodding to her. "Good day, Miss Woodwork."

Kaden was half way to the stairs when he got a response.

"Kaden," Josie called, and Kaden turned immediately.

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

And in the way they said goodbye - her voice floating on the wind, so light that he thought he'd made it up - he felt like he was talking to a ghost.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for all of this angst thrown at you, but time does heal all wounds, I promise! There are lots of dates and hearts to be mended in the future. Thank you all for your continued support and love! You guys make this story what it is, and I could not be more grateful for such wonderful readers!

* * *

Chapter 22

Breakfast the next morning was the definition of awkward. He figured that he wasn't in the best of positions with the ladies when they'd refused his card just an hour before, but this was much worse than he thought. Kaden could've sliced through the silence with a knife, and the tension was smothering him. He was so uncomfortable that he considered sending the ladies to eat in their rooms, but he figured that if he was trying to repair his image, sending the ladies away was not a step in the right direction.

That didn't stop the intense sensation of discomfort from running up and down his spine.

He'd pulled out all the stops this morning. He made sure that there were fresh flowers on the table, every lady's favorite pastry in abundance, and he even broken out a bottle of champagne in hopes that at least Lady Katrina could get everyone talking. However, everyone was keeping to themselves, barely picking at the lavish array of food in front of them. Lady Finnley didn't even show up. There was no chit chat amongst the ladies like there usually was, except for Lady Ayana asking Lady Maddy about the book she was reading under the table. It was so quiet that Kaden could hear the pages turn. It was driving him mad.

"Is there liquor in the juice, Your Majesty?" Lady Rose asked from across the table, breaking the silence, twirling a glass of orange juice by the stem.

"Um, no..." Kaden responded to the strange question. "Why?"

"Because you've been very attentive this morning, Your Majesty, and I thought the only way for a lady to get your attention was to be intoxicated."

He wasn't prepared for a comment like that. It was entirely below the belt, but he figured that that was her purpose in saying it. At least that confirmed what he already suspected: the ladies knew about the kiss. The entire room went dead silent, and for a moment, Kaden didn't know what to do next. But he had to say something. The cameras were rolling, and if he let the anger in the silence fester, things were going to get ugly.

"Was that one of your dares, Lady Rose?" Kaden laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I came up with that one on my own."

Mood crushed.

Lady Rose wiped the edges of her mouth delicately, placing her napkin on the table and standing. She looked perfect, from the bangs on her head to the heels covering her toes. Perfectly furious.

"Your Majesty," she curtseyed as short as she could get away with before pushing in her chair and sauntering out of the dining hall.

Nine other ladies followed Lady Rose's lead, though none exited as gracefully as she did, and Kaden felt his heart sink in his chest as he was left with a practically empty table. They _hated_ him. It was the only explanation. Only Ladies Maddy, Heather, and Serena remained, each looking down into their plates like they were the most interesting things they had ever seen, trying not to draw attention to the situation. They were trying to be kind in staying, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Excuse me, ladies," Kaden said, trying to sound composed when he was shaking like a leaf.

He had never exited a room quicker in his entire life. The embarrassment that was just captured on camera made him sick to his stomach. The whole country was going to watch him be rejected by the majority of his ladies. No one was going to take the Selection seriously now. There was no saving him.

"Kaden," a voice came from behind him, and he would've told them to go away, had it not belonged to Heather. She was chasing after him, and he slowed down once he rounded the corner to let her catch up to him. "Hey! What's going on? Why were you kissing Josie at the ball?"

Heather was just as professional as always, not a hair out of place even though she had just run down the hall. She looked concerned, but the concern was for him, her forehead creased with worry.

"How much did they tell you?" Kaden asked, slumping against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He needed to get a handle on his emotions. He was one episode away from a break down, and there really would be no coming back from that. If the country saw him lose control again...the country would no longer be his to rule.

"Not much," Heather replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "One minute it's dancing and romance, and the next minute a photo of you and Josie lip locked is splashed across the cover of every magazine in the country. The ladies don't know what to think. Some of them have been talking about going home because of it."

"I know..." Kaden said, exasperated, pulling at his hair in frustration. "It was all a big misunderstanding. Josie was intoxicated; she didn't know what she was doing. Lady Finnley saw...Things got blown out of proportion."

"I figured Finnley saw..." Heather said, and Kaden looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes. "The girl's a wreck Kaden. She hasn't stopped crying since the ball. You broke her heart."

"Oh my God..." Kaden sighed, covering his mouth with shaking hands. "Heather...I can't..."

"It's okay Kaden, breathe," Heather instructed, and he did. "I figured there was more to the story, and I think a lot of the ladies do too."

"What do I do Heather?" he asked her desperately. He was beginning to sound like a broken record, and he hated that that record sounded so weak. He was the king; he was supposed to be in control, and he was anything but that.

"I'm saying this as your friend first, employee second, and Selected third: you need to apologize," Heather said, holding him by the shoulders so that he was grounded in some sense. "A lot of the ladies feel like they've been played. They feel like you don't care about them. I know that's not true, but you have to make them believe that you care."

"I've been trying to think of ways to do that, but how do I apologize to people who won't even let me in the Women's Room?"

"I'll work on them," Heather said, full of confidence, and she flashed him one of her softer, more genuine smiles. "Don't worry. They'll come around. They just don't know you like I do."

"I don't deserve you," Kaden found himself saying. He meant it. After everything he put her through, he'd expect Heather to be the first to leave. But she stayed. He didn't know why. It must not have been easy, but there she was, offering to save him yet again.

"Well, someone has to look out for you. You're doing a pretty awful job of that yourself."

"Yeah," Kaden chuckled tiredly, "You're right."

"I always am," she said, standing up a bit straighter. "Now, I have to go talk to the ladies about not ripping your throat out as soon as they see you. And you have the country to run, so you'd better get going."

"Can't," Kaden sighed, "I've been suspended from involvement in any and all affairs of state until further notice."

"Are you serious?" Heather asked, aghast.

"It's not official, but the Council pretty much told me I'm not allowed to govern until I've fixed my public image."

"Are they allowed to do that?"

"I guess so."

"Well, then I guess I better move fast," Heather said, her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't trust the Council's decision. There has to be something more at play, something they're not saying."

"Those were my thoughts exactly," Kaden agreed, looking down the halls to make sure no one else was around. "But I'm not in a position to argue with the Council. If I try to defy them now, I'll alienate them. And honestly, I don't know how to govern without them. Best to do as they say until I can get more information."

Heather followed his gaze discreetly, and they moved further down into the hall to continue their conversation somewhere a bit more private.

"I've made your father my liaison to replace Lady Brice," Kaden told her, and he was met by a very startled pair of blue eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't trust her," Kaden replied, thinking back on the scene in his office and how far Lady Brice overstepped. "You should've seen her yesterday Heather. The way she spoke, the way she acted towards me, like I was beneath her...it didn't sit well with me. It scared me."

"She was upset Kaden. She's allowed to be upset," Heather said, trying to make sense of things. "What she said, she said because she was worried about you and the country. She puts a lot of work into making Illéa great, and you didn't make her job any easier. You're lucky she hasn't called off the Selection and made you marry Princess Eunmi yet, as underhanded as that is."

"How did you-?" Kaden asked, shocked that she knew anything about that.

"I may or may not have gone through some of my father's files..." she shrugged like it was no big deal that she violated confidentiality. Even though she wasn't on the Council, she was making it clear that she was not going to stop acting like it. Kaden let out an incredulous sigh, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"It was more than that with her...I could feel it."

"I trust your judgement Kaden, I do. If you think something's wrong, then I believe you," Heather assured him, and Kaden knew she was telling the truth. "But you should give Lady Brice the benefit of the doubt."

"I already have," Kaden told her, his voice grave. "She's been smothering me ever since this Selection began. I can't help but think that she's letting the power of her office go to her head."

"Okay then, like I said, I believe you, just..." Heather trailed off, though she looked very uneasy.

"Just what?" Kaden asked, wishing for her to just say what it was that was troubling her.

"Just, be careful around my father. I know you think he's helping, and he is incredibly devoted to you, but he's also been playing the political game for a long time. He is capable of many things, not all of them good," she said, her expression serious and lined with worry. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Kaden nodded, taking Heather's hands in his. "I promise."

Kaden raised Heather's hands to his lips and placed a parting kiss on her knuckles, just brief enough to be considered a proper farewell. He was turning around, about ten feet away, when Heather called out to him again.

"Speaking of liaisons, now that Josie is gone, you've lost your connection to the Selected."

Well, that was curious twist in conversations.

"How did you-?" Kaden started, but stopped, realizing it was Heather he was talking to. She knew everything.

"Please, I knew what she was really doing there from the moment she stepped foot into the Women's Room," Heather replied with a wave of her hand, like she could see right through him. "But anyway, I was thinking that I could be your new liaison."

"You would really do that for me?" Kaden asked, wondering if there was more to this offer. He didn't have any reason to be suspicious of Heather, but he had to be. It was a strange proposition, especially from someone who was in the Selection.

"It's the perfect situation," she stated, and she had her business face on, which meant that she had really thought this through. "We've already established that, though I am here to participate, I'm not really competing in the Selection, so any decisions you make based on information I give you can't hurt me or my feelings. And this way you don't have to give up your inside edge or another friend."

It really did sound like the perfect solution. There was nothing about the situation that he didn't like...except for the part with Heather not really competing. He didn't like to think that his numbers were steadily dwindling by the day, and the number of women from which to choose his wife was severely limited. Instead, he focused on the part where he had a friend. After all of this, Heather was still going to stand by his side. She was going to help him find happiness, and that meant more to him than he could tell her.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he asked for a second time.

"Well, you don't pay me for nothing, Your Majesty," Heather teased, her way of saying _you're welcome_

"You're not being paid now," Kaden pointed out, and Heather's real smile came back.

"Then I suppose you'll have to trust that this offer comes from the goodness of my heart," she replied, reaching up to fix his tie and straighten his collar. "I've invested a huge part of my life in your rule, Kaden Schreave. I'll be damned if I let you ruin it before you're even out of the gate."

"Is that it?"

The brief silence that followed was not an uncomfortable one like the one at breakfast. This silence was comfortable, enjoyable even as Heather finished polishing him up. Her blue eyes appeared to glow in the shadows of the hall, full of a fire that Kaden wished he had. They were charged, an electrifying blue that shocked him into place, and in that moment, he felt like anything could happen.

But just because anything _could_ happen, doesn't meant that anything _should_ happen.

"Of course," Heather replied lightly, stepping away from the wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some very angry ladies to talk to."

Kaden nodded and let her go, watching her disappear around the corner. She was always in work mode, something that constantly amazed him. If he had half as much drive and dedication as she did, maybe he wouldn't be in the situation he currently was in.

Since he didn't have anywhere to be, Kaden found himself wandering down the palace halls. It was something he had been doing more and more often lately, and he didn't ever know where he was going until he got there. This time, his feet were taking him around the smaller dining pavilions and up the side staircase, a route that he usually didn't take, but he knew where this one led.

Josie's room was at the end of the hall when he reached the second floor platform. However, as he neared it, he realized that the door was slightly ajar. Pushing the door all the way open, he saw that her room was more empty than it was the other night, and strangely clean.

A butler came by and Kaden called him over.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Miss Woodwork?"

"The Woodwork family left earlier this morning, Your Majesty," the butler said.

Kaden began to panic. Josie was gone? Why would she leave without saying goodbye? Why would the whole family leave without saying goodbye? That wasn't like them at all. The whole idea was strange, and he was deeply concerned.

"Did they say where they were going?"

"I believe they are taking an Italian holiday, Your Majesty."

Kaden vaguely remembered Josie talking about a vacation when they were out in the garden, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He didn't think she was serious, but apparently she had taken his words to heart. He couldn't see her anymore, so she would make herself scarce, cut out the temptation completely.

"Did they say when they were returning?"

"They did not mention any specific dates, Your Majesty."

Kaden felt his spirits sink. Not only did she leave without saying goodbye, but he didn't even know when she was coming back. _She may not come back at all,_ a deeper, darker part of his mind thought, but he couldn't bear that idea. He refused to think that she had abandoned him for good.

"Thank you," Kaden said to the butler, who inclined his head to him.

"The young Miss Woodwork did leave this for you, Your Majesty," he said, pulling out an envelope from his breast pocket. Kaden took it and the butler walked off.

Kaden held the letter few moments, feeling the weight of it in his hands. It was heavier than a normal letter - multiple pages or different stationary? He wanted to open it, wanted to know what Josie had to say in writing that she couldn't say to his face. But another part of him didn't want to open it; another part of him didn't want to know what was going to be thrown at him in bold, black ink. He was scared of the contents of the letter.

So, he placed it into his breast pocket, completely unopened. He would read it on a better day. The question now was, when would that day come?


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello beautiful people! I'm back! I'm currently on break until the beginning of the month, so my goal is to get to Chapter 30 before I go back to school and life gets in the way of updates. I'll shoot daily updates...I'll more than likely fail, so I apologize for that. But anyway, it's time to start the healing process and for Kaden to get back into these girls' good graces! Are you ready? I am! I love you all to the moon and back, and thank you so much for being so patient with me!

* * *

Chapter 23

Kaden thought he had reason to be nervous when he was meeting the girls for the first time. He had thought then that there would be no other time when his heart would beat as fast, his palms would be as sweaty, or his mind would be as anxious.

Well, he thought wrong.

It turns out, that having to face a number of very upset and angry women, after publicly humiliating both them and himself, and apologizing while they all wanted to rip his head off and mount it on a stake was worse than an initial meeting. Much worse. So much worse that Heather had told him to wait outside until she gave him an all clear so that no one tried to jump over a couch and gouge his eyes out. And part of him knew that he deserved it, but another part just wanted them all to forget about it and move on. He didn't want to have this giant rain cloud looming over what was supposed to be his shot at love.

"Your Majesty," the butler said, drawing Kaden's attention to the Women's Room doors. "Lady Heather has said that it is clear to enter."

Kaden nodded, and gestured for the doors to be opened. The butler complied, and the doors swung open in their usual dramatic fashion to let him in. It felt like he was entering enemy territory, and for the first few moments, he just stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. But he had to move. The cameras were rolling, capturing every awkward second on live camera for the whole world to laugh at him when he was visibly rejected by the women he was supposed to be wooing.

It was hard to find his strength, but somehow, he did. Kaden channelled the king he knew he had hidden somewhere inside, puffed his chest with confidence he wasn't quite sure he had, and walked to the center of the room. All eyes and cameras were on him, and he could feel their contempt, some more than others. Lady Katrina's, Lady Kendra's, and Lady Rose's eyes were scornful, and he could feel them staring daggers at him. Lady Serena's, Lady Azalea's, and Lady Freya's eyes, however, were full of a silent comparison mixed with hurt. Lady Lalaine seemed unaffected but curious, as did Lady Ayana, all the while Lady Angelina almost seemed to be enjoying the rampant anger and jealousy pulsing through the room. It was a strange mix that both startled and scared Kaden.

Anything could happen.

He searched out Heather, and found that she was seated in the corner of the room, giving him a comforting smile. Next, he searched for Lady Finnley, but she was strangely absent, as were the rest of the ladies whose eyes he could not feel, which included Lady Maddy, Lady Rosalie, and Lady Imogen. Though the others were merely not in the Women's Room when he called, it was Lady Finnley's absence that worried him. He had not seen her since the ball, and her absence from meals was concerning. Heather had told him that she still attended Sylvia's lessons, but she slipped in and out without a word. Kaden would find her and apologize to her personally as soon as he could...as soon as he found the courage to face her.

"Ladies, I'm grateful that the majority of you could be here. Thank you for letting me in," Kaden started, and the silence that followed his words was overwhelming. "You all must be wondering why I'm here...or maybe you already know what I have to say...that I'm here to tell you..."

Kaden cleared his throat, thinking back on the speech that Lady Brice had prepared him before entering the room. He'd had Sir Bloomsdale go over it beforehand; everything had been approved. But for some reason, the words fell flat in his mind, slipping from him and losing their meaning. It didn't feel authentic to recite something rehearsed and clearly not him. If Kaden wanted to do this the right way, he would say what he really wanted, cameras be damned.

"I won't beg for forgiveness that I do not feel I deserve," Kaden started, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I won't fall on bend and knee for you all to take me back into your good graces. I cannot change minds that have already been made up. But I can explain myself, and that is what I've come here to do."

Kaden sucked in a breath. The room was running high with tension, and he could hear his heart thrumming in his ears and the buzz of the cameras that surrounded him.

"I want you all to know that there was nothing romantic about what happened between Miss Woodwork and I," Kaden said, straight and to the point. "She was intoxicated, she was upset, and she acted impulsively. So please, don't blame her. Blame me. I should've done my best to stop it, but I didn't. I had no idea what was going on until it was too late. And I know that is no excuse, and does not forgive my inappropriate behavior, but please know that I did not intentionally mean to hurt you. Things got blown out of proportion, as they usually do when your life is thrust into the spotlight.

"I know that you all are hurting. I know that I've broken your trust, and you have every reason to hate me and walk out that door and never come back. But I am imploring you to stay," Kaden said, finally raising his head high and standing his ground. "I am still fully committed to each and every one of you ladies. I am still committed to finding my wife, and finding a future queen for Illéa. But if any of you do not feel the same, then I cannot blame you for wanting to leave, as you have every right to do. Just know that the weight of my actions will be a burden I will carry for the rest of my life, and all I can ask of you is to open your hearts to me once more. I am asking for a second chance. I want to move past this incident. I want to start over, but only if you'll let me. The future of this Selection, and my future, resides in your hands now."

The silence that followed the end of the speech was overwhelming, and Kaden felt defeated. He made a series of small bows to all corners of the room, not meeting any of the ladies eyes for fear of what he would find in them. He had spoken his peace, and all he could do now was wait and hope for a miracle. He had every intention of leaving the Women's Room after that, and even made it half way to the door before he was called back.

"That took a lot of guts to say," Lady Lalaine said, her expression resolute and impressed. "You have my respect, and my forgiveness."

"Mine too," Lady Serena replied, the two different ladies standing in tandem for the first time all Selection.

"I suppose, if everyone else is jumping on the bandwagon..." Lady Ayana sighed like it was a big inconvenience, but the smirk on her face gave her away.

Soon, nearly all the room had joined in the chorus of 'me too's', and Kaden was overcome by the change in feelings of a lot of the ladies. Whatever Heather had said to them beforehand must've really changed their minds about him. That or he was really good at making speeches, but he was more than willing to put his money on the former. The only ones that remained seated were Lady Rose, Lady Katrina, and Lady Kendra, all of whom he suspected would be the hardest to persuade. He wasn't too upset about that though. Having the majority of the girls at least back to somewhat liking him was a good start in his eyes.

"I really don't know what to say," Kaden said, a bit breathless.

"You can start with 'I'm sorry' and 'What can I do to fix things?' and work from there," Lady Freya suggested, and Kaden nodded in response.

"I am truly sorry," he replied, never meaning something more in his entire life.

"We already know that, Your Majesty," Lady Azalea said. "We've know that for a while. We were just waiting for you to say it yourself. But just because most of us are willing to forgive, that doesn't mean we are willing to forget."

Once again, Kaden found himself confused.

"I don't understand..." he said, looking around the room for some sort of answers.

"You're going to have to prove yourself to them Your Majesty," Heather spoke up now, like she was the spokeswoman for the group. "You're going to have to work to get them to be yours. This Selection is no longer about them trying to win you, it's about you trying to win them. Are you up for the challenge?"

"If it means that I'll get to keep your company, then I am up for anything," Kaden replied, though on the inside he was a bit terrified about what this rule change had in store for him.

"Perfect," Heather smiled, and though it was only a slight tug of her lips, for her that was like she was beaming from ear to ear. "Then, Your Majesty, I believe we have settled our differences."

There was a small round of applause coming from the ladies, as if this was something to be proud of, and in a way it was. This was his first real negotiation, and though he expected it to be about New Asian trade routes or Middle Eastern fuel sources, having things set right in his own household gave him the same sense of accomplishment. Of course, Lady Katrina and Lady Kendra had slipped out of the room whilst the clapping was going on, clearly holding on to their resentment. Lady Rose had eventually stood to rise amongst the others, but the hurt there still lingered. Eventually Kaden would set things right with each of them, the trick was finding the time.

The cameras had filmed what they needed, and soon powered down, immediately starting to edit and splice clips together for this important update. Surely that would be the headline of _The Report_ this week: "Selected Forgive King Kaden, Turn Tables on Selection". The public would eat that up, and hopefully raise his ratings. Kaden hoped that his honesty would improve his image faster. He didn't like being away from ruling for long, and even in the few days he'd been banned from the Council room, he'd felt his anxiety sky rocket. Having the Selected soothed helped with the nerves, but he could still feel the stress pulling at him.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," a cameraman approached Kaden. "There are royal reporters here to interview the girls. Is that alright with Your Majesty?"

"Fine, that's fine," Kaden nodded, looking out the now-open doors to see a small group of men and women gathered around one another, fiddling with tape recorders and notepads. Kaden recognized a few of them, and he calmed some. "I'll get out of the way then."

The man nodded and went back to polishing his camera lens. Kaden straightened up and pulled at his lapels so everything was prim and perfect.

"Thank you, ladies, for your time and your acceptance. I will never forget your compassion this day," Kaden announced, trying to maintain his humility. "I must take my leave now. There are reporters here who wish to speak with you. Whatever you wish to tell them is up to your discretion, and I hope that whatever ground we covered today will reflect that."

There was a chorus of murmurs and a few curtseys as Kaden left the room. The girls hadn't sat for interviews outside of _The Report_ since the ones Kaden conducted himself. It was something new, but Kaden had every faith in the girls' capabilities to complete the task with both the grace and ease they needed. He was still nervous over what they would say about him, but he had prepared himself for the worst and was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps they would be kind to him once more.

Sir Bloomsdale was waiting for Kaden around the corner, sitting in a chair and reading something on his notepad. Kaden walked over to the man, who immediately stood up in his presence.

"How did I do?" Kaden asked, knowing that the older man had been watching the raw footage from the cameras.

"Your deviation from script was...risky..." he mused, pursing his lips and thinking about it. "But I believe that what you said was genuine, and the people will be able to tell. That could gain you some sympathy."

"Did you know that there would be reporters?" Kaden asked, looking backwards towards the Women's Room.

"I arranged to have them come, yes. I thought it would be beneficial to strike while the iron was hot. The ladies have just seen you pour your heart and soul out, and so naturally their responses to heavy questions will be much more favorable towards you. This on top of the segment for _The Report_ should put you back on track to the public's good graces."

"That was very wise of you, Sir Bloomsdale. I would've never thought of that," Kaden praised him, more than impressed with his advisor.

"Well, I do have years of experience under my belt, and your best interests at heart, Your Majesty," the man laughed, and Kaden smiled.

"Now I see where Heather gets it from."

"Yes, I suppose the drive to serve runs in the family," Sir Bloomsdale said, though his smile was a little less enthusiastic than it was before.

"I never asked, but was Heather's mother like that too? I remember hearing stories when I was a child, but I never got the chance to meet her personally," Kaden asked, suddenly curious. Heather didn't really talk about her mother, but he always assumed that she was just like her. However, Sir Bloomsdale flinched at the question, and Kaden felt badly for asking. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's fine, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale insisted, waving off the offense. "My Priya...she was just as spirited as Heather, if not more so. Heather has a fair bit more of me in her, but just as much fire as her mother."

"Really? I didn't think it were possible to be as bold as Heather..." Kaden mused, thinking on all the times he or Eadlyn had to personally come in and calm down Council meetings because Heather had gotten a bit carried away. Even the first time they'd met, she was shouting and calling Kaden an ass, blaming one of Osten's pranks on him.

"Oh, get Priya passionate about something, and there was no stopping her from giving you a piece of her mind. Put me in my place quite a few times. I actually couldn't stand her the first time we met. I thought I'd never met a woman so callous."

Sir Bloomsdale laughed to himself, his blue eyes filled with an age and sadness that betrayed his years. He wasn't that old, no older than Kaden's father before he passed. Kaden knew how hard it was to live while someone he loved was gone. But Lady Bloomsdale's death was somewhat of a scandal around the palace, a story that lived on to this day: her plane shot down by unknown forces (now known to be the anarchists), causing near war to break out between India and Illéa. Kaden remembered his father working around the clock to soothe the Indian Queen, giving into her every demand; after all, Lady Bloomsdale was her niece. It was only because Lady Bloomsdale's death was shared loss between both India and Illéa that the Queen had been convinced not to break their treaty. Since then, the countries had been on rocky grounds, but Sir Bloomsdale and Heather had never been the same. Or at least, that was what Kaden had heard; he had not known either of them personally before Lady Bloomsdale's death.

"Heather reminds me so much of her. It's hard, some days, but other days, I'm grateful for it," Sir Bloomsdale sighed, staring off into the distance. "In a way, Priya lives on in our daughter. They look and act so similar. It also doesn't help that Heather wants to pursue a career on the Council. In that way, I wish she wasn't like her mother."

"How so?"

"The work has a way of consuming you," Sir Bloomsdale said wryly. "She wants to be the best, and I push her to be, but being young and outspoken in this world makes her a target, just like her mother. That is why I've been pushing her to take the Selection so seriously. She needs to learn how to handle herself with more tact."

"I've always admired Heather's outspoken behavior," Kaden said, thinking on what Sir Bloomsdale was saying. "I think that, given time, whether she be ruling by my side or governing on the Council, her willingness to stand up for what she believes in will be an invaluable asset."

"We can hope, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale said with a faint smile.

"Sir," a small, wiry man came over and tapped Sir Bloomsdale on the shoulder. "The Prime Minister is on line one. He's inquiring about the tax details on the last shipment of textiles that came through."

"Put him on hold. I'll be there shortly," Sir Bloomsdale told the man, who nodded and scampered off.

"The work again?" Kaden asked lightly, trying to joke.

"Unfortunately, it never stops," Sir Bloomsdale bantered back. "But, of course, you know all about that Your Majesty."

"Indeed," Kaden mused, the anxiety of being away from office settling back in his bones.

Like he could read Kaden's mind, Sir Bloomsdale reached over and placed a comforting hand on Kaden's shoulder. "Don't worry Your Majesty. You'll be back to running the country soon enough, and then you'll be begging for someone to give you a day off, trust me."

Kaden laughed at that, and nodded along. Sir Bloomsdale had a gift for making him feel better about his situation, and he was grateful for it.

"Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale stood and bowed deeply, and Kaden inclined his head, letting the older man head back to work.

The hallway was left strangely empty after Sir Bloomsdale disappeared around the corner. Kaden couldn't even hear the sound of the ladies from the Women's Room or the reporters, making him believe that he was in that hallway a lot longer than he thought. The sun was sinking in the sky, casting long shadows down the floors. The winter was setting in; the days were getting shorter. He'd have less time to plan dates and do outdoor activities, less time to fix things. It put his world in perspective. So, with a sigh, Kaden stood and straightened his suit.

It was time for him to get back to work too.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello people I love with all my heart and appreciate beyond all others! It's me! I'm back with another edition of _The Report_! Tonight's episode features embarrassment, scandal, fighting words, and one shocking elimination! Stay tuned :)

* * *

Chapter 24

The rest of the week went by swimmingly. Kaden did exactly as Lady Brice's itinerary told him: dinner with Lady Azalea, dinner with Lady Serena, dinner with Lady Imogen and tea with Lady Freya, and he seemed to be making great headway. None of the girls he'd dined with seemed to hold onto any true resentment, but true to their word, they made him work to keep their attention. He was responsible for any and all conversation, for pulling out chairs and opening doors and asking before taking their hands or arms. He had to be overly cautious, and overly polite. It was hard work, but he could tell that the ladies were appreciating the efforts he was making.

Kaden had brought Lady Azalea a bouquet of pink roses wrapped in a strand of fresh water pearls before their dinner, and she tried her hardest to remain indifferent whilst tampering down the urge to squeal. Lady Serena's eyes practically bugged out when she saw the dining pavilion decorated with dozens of floral arrangements and candles, a pair of diamond earrings sitting on her plate. He'd bought Lady Imogen a small brooch of diamonds and emeralds in the shape of wildflowers and she nearly fainted at the gesture, while Lady Freya accepted her gift of an aquamarine star charm on a delicate silver chain with grace, lifting up her hair to let him fasten it on her neck - but only after he'd asked her express permission. He hadn't been meaning to bribe his dates with fancy things in order to gain their approval, but he wanted to show the ladies how much they meant to him. Their worth far outshone the baubles he gave them, but it was the closest he could get to showing his sincerity and his devotion.

The only reason there was no dinner tonight was because tonight was _The Report_. Tonight was the night when the roller coaster that was the past week was tossed back into his face for the world to see him squirm. And, of course, tonight was the night he would do something completely unforgivable. He just didn't want to think about that right now. If he thought about it, then he would most definitely call in sick, and that would not be good for anyone, especially his image. It was times like this that made him wish Josie were there to distract him, but he was alone, backstage, with the entire nation waiting for him.

All of the ladies had already taken their seats. The ones he'd gone on dates with were all wearing their new jewels with pride, earning jealous glares from the ones who did not have any. Lady Azalea made an extra effort to crane her neck to the side when someone was talking to her, just so that she could accentuate her pearls. Lady Freya kept fiddling with her little star, wearing a gauzy gown in the same color to match. Lady Imogen had worn a sweater over her dress just as an excuse to wear her pin, and every few seconds would pull it closer to her. Lady Serena had done her hair up and pulled it out of her face so that her earrings could glimmer and shine in the stage light. All the other girls asked 'where did you get that?' and there were many gasps and jealous whispers amongst the crowd of them. Kaden himself could feel the stares he was getting from the ladies, their eyes wondering who he would choose to spoil next.

Perhaps he did not think that one through. Now he had to think of gifts to get the rest of them, and make up an excuse as to why there would be a significant dent in the national budget this month. After all, gems and trinkets for fourteen girls was pricey. Well, soon to be twelve girls.

But he didn't want to think about that. Not when the camera lights were flashing with the one-minute till showtime warning and he had yet to get his stage makeup touched up or even make an appearance on the set at all.

"Your Majesty! There you are!" Midas cried as soon as Kaden walked over to him. The man looked flustered, or at least as not collected as Kaden had ever seen him, which would be considered 'mildly stressed' to most people. "I thought you weren't going to show up for a moment."

"I would never leave you hanging Midas," Kaden joked, taking his seat. Midas laughed uneasily along with him, as this was a bigger deal than Kaden was making it out to be. If he didn't show up, there would be no Report, and that was a whole lot worse than it sounded.

"We go on in ten, Your Majesty," Midas told him, and Kaden nodded along, letting a stage hand pat down his forehead with foundation so he wouldn't shine under the harsh lights. "I hope you've brought your best foot forward. Tonight's line up is a heavy one."

Kaden sighed and gave Midas a tired look that betrayed his young years. "It can't be any worse than living things real time."

Midas gave Kaden a sympathetic smile before working his jaw and plastering on his signature smile. Midas was just in time too, because as he turned his face towards the camera, the stage lights went up and _The Report_ theme started to play.

It was showtime.

"Good evening to all you citizens of Illéa and welcome to this week's edition of _The Report_! I'm your host, Midas Fadaye, and tonight I have members of the Council here to speak about all things Illéa, as well as King Kaden himself to shed some light on recent national events that I'm sure you're all anxious to hear about. To top off the hour, we will be speaking to the fourteen remaining ladies of the Selection, and how they're handling royal life so far. All this and more, when we return!"

The break - the only one the show would ever take - went by far too quickly. For the first time since Kaden had been crowned, he did not stand to talk about current affairs. He had no speech to prepare about trading or manufacturing plants or the overall health of the nation; there was no words of encouragement for a better tomorrow and how things were only going to get better for Illéan citizens. No, his Council did that for him, or the few members who were designated to speak for the week. It was a nice reprieve, but it also made his nerves jump since most of what he was hearing was new to his ears as well. There was nothing horrible to even slightly upsetting to report, but he still felt anxious and upset that he had no clue what was happening outside his own two doors.

But all those feelings were washed away when the last Council member sat down in the audience, the business portion of _The Report_ over with and all eyes now fixed on Kaden.

"Your Majesty..." Midas drawled out his title, making Kaden more than a little nervous.

"Midas...?" Kaden replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's been quite a bit of scandal surrounding you lately. Do you care to enlighten us?"

"Ah, that," Kaden sighed, straightening his suit before sitting up tall. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down strong.

"I'm sure that everyone is aware by now of my indiscretion at the Halloween Ball, and for those who are not, then I am referring to the kiss that should never have happened between me and a close family friend of mine. I've already asked the ladies, and they have already agreed not to blame Miss Woodwork for any of the events that transpired. She was not in a good state of mind, and she acted impulsively. I, on the other hand, was completely in control of my actions, and should have stopped the events from happening, but I failed to do so. Therefore, I am asking the people of Illéa to forgive Miss Woodwork for any and all transgressions. This is my fault, pure and simple."

"Strong words, Your Majesty," Midas commented, nodding along. "Do you feel that what you and Miss Woodwork did was wrong?"

"I do recognize the inappropriateness of my actions, yes," Kaden replied, frowning at Midas treating him as if he were a child who did not know right from wrong. "As I told the ladies, I will not ask for forgiveness I do not believe I have earned. I can only ask for open minds and a second chance to prove I am not the man this kiss has made me out to be."

"Do you feel as if you failed these ladies?" Midas asked, switching gears and pointing to the group of ladies seated off to the side of the set. The cameras panned over to where they were to get a glimpse of their stoic yet pleasant faces.

"Failed is such a heavy word," Kaden said, trying to think his answer through before speaking. "No, I don't feel like I failed. That implies that I gave up, that there was no salvaging the situation, and that's not what happened at all. I do feel like I let myself down, that I let the ladies down, that I let the country down. In the moments after it happened, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. But no, not failure. Thankfully I have a wonderful, forgiving group of young women who are willing to give me, and the country, a second chance. For that I will be forever grateful."

"Yes, we could see that from the clips we gathered from the Women's Room just a few days ago. Let's take a look."

The footage of Kaden's apology played to the public while Kaden and Midas sat patiently in their chairs. Kaden took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He'd been doing well so far. He just had to get through another half an hour. Thirty minutes and he'd be free.

The clip stopped rolling and Midas turned back to face Kaden, and he steeled himself for what was to come next.

"So, Your Majesty, on a scale of one to ten, how awkward did you feel entering the room that morning?"

"Oh, a solid ten, no doubt," Kaden laughed nervously, and a few chuckles were heard from the audience.

"Can you elaborate on that for us, please?" Midas asked, getting into his nosy-reporter mode.

"Well, I knew that there were some hostilities aimed towards me from what happened at the ball, I guess I just didn't know how much until I walked in the room. I was overwhelmed. From the response I got just walking in, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get any of them to listen to me. That's why I scrapped the speech I had written and just spoke what I had on my mind. I figured, at that point, that if honesty wouldn't work, then nothing would."

"But clearly, as we just saw, things worked very much in your favor," Midas countered, crossing one leg over the other and leaning in.

"I am still surprised. Honestly, their positivity overwhelmed me. I was prepared to have half of them walk out the door."

"What would you have done had that happened?"

"I can't say," Kaden answered honestly. "I haven't given much thought to it really. I probably would've continued the Selection with the girls that were left, and hoped for the best. That's been my motto this entire time: Be myself and hope for the best.

"Do you feel as if things are back under control?"

"Things are definitely in a better place than where they were at the beginning of the week, I can tell you that," Kaden answered, and Midas was nodding along attentively. "I still have some things to make up for. I still have to prove myself, but the fact that these ladies are all still here and sitting with us tonight is a miracle above any other."

"Do you feel as if, given what's happened, someone else could rule the country with a more skilled hand?"

"Those are fighting words Midas," Kaden joked, and there was laughter from both he and the audience. "But in all honesty, I don't think that what happened between Miss Woodwork and I in any way reflects my ability to rule the country. Those are two separate things that do not affect each other."

"Then explain your recent absence from office," Midas continued, and Kaden grit his teeth, trying his best not to say anything sarcastic.

"The Council thought it would be wise if I took a step back to focus solely on the Selection, and they were right. In a way, the Selection is a job all its own, and put on top of the full time job of ruling the country, well, it can be fairly overwhelming. It was clear that I was letting things slip in both offices, so I decided to let my very capable Council take control of the legislation while I focused on the Selection."

"And it's been working for you so far?"

"The ladies seem to be happier, and Illéa still thrives, so I'd call it a success, yes," Kaden smiled, and there was a polite applause throughout the audience.

"Will we see your return to office sometime soon?"

"Yes," Kaden said firmly. "I have every intention of resuming full responsibilities as soon as the Selection is over, if not sooner. I don't like being away from office. I feel a deep responsibility and passion for Illéa that I cannot describe. The sooner I'm back to doing what I know and love, the sooner I'll feel like things are back to normal, if you will."

"Such incredible devotion," Midas praised, smiling widely at the audience. "Are we not lucky to have such a committed king?"

"Thank you," Kaden smiled and nodded to the cameras. "My strength and devotion comes from the people, as always."

"Well, thank _you_ , Your Majesty, for being so honest with us. We all know that that couldn't have been easy for you."

"My comfort does not matter when it comes to the comfort of my people."

"So humble," Midas praised him again. "One more round of applause for our King, Kaden Schreave."

There was more applause, and Kaden smiled graciously into the cameras, trying to cover up his shaking hands and knees. He had survived. It was over, and he made it out alive, and seemingly for the better. No one had booed him, but he would not know the true result of tonight's _Report_ until a few days. Still, this felt like a small victory, and he let himself relax in his seat. All that was left were the interviews and the unforgivable thing, and that immediately made him uneasy again.

"Now, let's turn our attention to Illéa's sweethearts, the Selected!" Midas announced, excitement exuding from every pore. The cameras followed him as he stood and walked over to where the Selected sat. They had chose to dress up tonight, all in dresses of varying length and size. They looked gorgeous, and no doubt the public would be voting on 'who wore it best' polls by the morning. "Ladies, how are you this evening?"

A chorus of 'very well' and 'alright' came from the Selected, no one in particular singled out for that question.

"What did you ladies think about what King Kaden just said?" Midas asked, and no one jumped to answer his question. "Any takers?"

Still, no one wanted to take the microphone. The ladies all looked nervously between one another, as if their neighbors had the correct answer. Of course, they were also cut for time, so Midas started making decisions for them.

"Lady Katrina, you were one of the few who wasn't really moved by His Majesty's speech in the Women's Room. What is your take on all of this?"

Kaden immediately blanched. Of course Midas would choose to stir up drama than let things be. This was the worst thing that could've happened in this situation. She was about to roast him on national TV, and he could do nothing about it.

"I believe that His Majesty means well," Lady Katrina started, her tone sharp, and Kaden waited for the ball to drop, already cringing. "But I'm not willing to let things go so easily. The other ladies were willing to roll over when the king so much as pouted and bat his eyelashes. And that's fine; if that's how they want to go about things, that's their business. But as for me, His Majesty has a far way to go before he's proven himself trustworthy."

"Such strong words, Lady Katrina," Midas replied, a bit shocked at her force. "Do you not think that perhaps, you are only seeing things from your side?"

"I can see things from both sides. I can recognize that His Majesty is upset and doing his best to fix things. But buying girls fancy jewelry and delivering long winded speeches doesn't do it for me. I need something more real than that."

"Pardon me, but did you say fancy jewels?" Midas asked, staring off into the camera like he'd discovered something fascinating.

"Ask Lady Azalea, It's all she can talk about," Lady Katrina said, rolling her shoulders back like she was proud to be stirring up drama. It was something Kaden would expect Lady Angelina to do, and he was taken aback.

Lady Azalea shot Lady Katrina a nasty look, hoping the cameras wouldn't notice by the time Midas got to her, and Kaden fought the urge to throw his head into his lap because of course the cameras saw - it was live TV! - and he was about to die on the set of the worst _Report_ ever.

"Lady Azalea, did the king give you that necklace?" Midas asked conspiratorially, a sing-song quality to his voice as he motioned to the strand of pearls around her neck.

"He did," Lady Azalea beamed, placing a hand over her chest to accentuate the pearls. "We were going on our date, and he showed up to my door early with the most gorgeous bouquet of pink roses and this wrapped around the stems."

"What a romantic gesture," Midas cooed. "Does that mean you're his special someone?"

Lady Azalea blushed a deep red, and Midas chuckled. "Come on! You can tell me."

"I'm not the only one who got something," she replied bashfully.

"Oh? Who else, might I inquire?"

"Ladies Freya and Serena, and Lady Imogen."

"Your Majesty," Midas gasped, turning his attention back to Kaden. "You've been spoiling these girls rotten!"

"Only the best for the best," Kaden replied, hoping that things would stay superficial and Midas wouldn't ask the one question...

"Or maybe someone is trying to buy their way back into the ladies good graces?"

That question. Kaden could've punched Midas he was so mad.

"That was not my intention no," Kaden replied evenly, trying to look as happy and carefree as he could whilst dealing with the urge to strangle the host. "I only wanted to show the ladies how much they mean to me. Perhaps the timing was not the best, as it does look a bit suspicious, but I assure you that my intentions were nothing but pure."

"I believe you, Your Majesty. I'm just required to ask these kinds of things," Midas teased, picking up on Kaden's discomfort. Kaden responded with a thin-lipped smile, and Midas thankfully took the hint and changed topics.

"Lady Rosalie!" Midas practically shouted her name, making her jump in her seat. "You weren't in the room the day of King Kaden's apology. Why was that?"

"It was just another day, nothing special about it," Lady Rosalie explained, looking down at her hands like she was guilty of something. "We had no clue what was going to happen. His Majesty didn't announce he was coming or call us all for a meeting. He just...showed up."

"Do you feel like you missed out on something by not being there?"

"I feel like I would've understood more if I had heard the apology for myself, but, in my heart, I had already forgiven His Majesty, and hearing him say it all again here makes up for what I missed in the Women's Room," Lady Rosalie said, looking Kaden in the eye as she said it, and he could feel her sincerity.

"Is that how you feel, Lady Finnley?" Midas asked, looking for validation in the one source Kaden knew would only make him feel a thousand times worse.

She just sat there, not even looking at anything: not Midas, not the cameras, not Kaden. She was blatantly ignoring the question, pretending it didn't exist, whether she realized she was doing it or not.

"Lady Finnley?" Midas tried again, this time gaining a response. She looked up at Midas slowly, waiting for him to repeat the question. "What is your view on what's happened with the king?"

She looked back out into space, then down at her lap, then to Midas, as if she had picked up the answer somewhere along the way.

"All I know is that the ball was one of the best and worst days of my life. It's something I'll never be able to forget. I'm still deciding if I want to or not."

"Do you care to elaborate on that, Lady Finnley?"

She didn't have to look around this time before looking Midas dead in the eyes and delivering a resounding, "No."

Midas nodded, not wanting to press the clearly upset girl. Instead, he moved back to his seat across from Kaden, and settled down with an ease that Kaden envied. This was easy for Midas; he got off on making and breaking drama. It was not so easy for Kaden.

"Well, you have quite the variety of responses Your Majesty."

"I'm just grateful they aren't all a resounding rejection."

"Too true, too true," Midas agreed. "But I have to ask, does this change in outlook change the way you'll search for the one? Clearly these ladies are up for playing hard to get. You have your work cut out for you."

"I do have my work cut out for me, and that goes back to what I was saying about the Selection being more like a job. I already had to dedicate time to spend with each of these ladies, and now I have to do more, go further, be better. And I'm not saying I'm not willing to do it, because I am. I am more than willing to do anything these ladies ask of me. So, to answer your question, no, this will not change the way I search for the woman who will become my wife. I am still committed to finding the love of my life amongst these ladies, and if I have to go to the ends of the Earth to do it, then that's what I'll do."

A chorus of awwws erupted from both the audience a the Selected, followed by a short applause.

"I always knew you were a closet romantic Your Majesty," Midas joked, and Kaden laughed.

"What can I say? Love can make you do things you never expected you would."

"Does that pertain to any of these ladies in particular?" Midas asked, purposely being nosy again.

"I admire each of these ladies for different reasons. They each have their own traits that define them and make them incredible in their own ways. I'm only just getting to dive deeper into who they are, and am enjoying that so much more than I ever thought possible. But I am glad you brought this up Midas, because there is something that I've been meaning to do for a while now, I just haven't found the time to do it."

Midas was confused, but let Kaden get up and walk over to the ladies, following behind him with curiosity. No one knew what was going on; they were probably expecting something romantic. Boy were they wrong.

"Lady Rosalie, Lady Imogen, would you both please stay. The rest of the ladies, you are dismissed. Please, go enjoy your evening."

The ladies, though very confused, all filed out of their seats and were escorted off the set by Sylvia and a few other staff members waiting for them behind the scenes. Only Lady Rosalie and Lady Imogen remained seated, and both of them shared nervous smiles, neither of them having a clue what was going on. Midas was just as confused, as was the audience, and Kaden immediately regretted not telling anyone about his very bad, unforgivable thing. Of course the Council knew, but they didn't count. They were the ones who came up with this awful idea in the first place.

But there was no going back now.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about forever, and what it means, what it takes," Kaden started, looking dead into the camera and taking a deep breath. "In light of recent events I've been forced to put my future, and forever, into serious focus. I can't let myself get distracted from my main goals; I can't allocate time and effort into what I know will not benefit both myself and Illéa in the long run. This country deserves my best. This country _demands_ my best. And from this point on, I will strive to give nothing less."

Now, he turned to the ladies, faces eager but confused, and he felt his heart shatter. He didn't want to do this. Lady Rosalie had just said such kind things...Did he have to do this? The answer was yes; it was too late to take it all back. But that didn't make him feel like any less of a monster, especially when his next words would ruin their lives.

"That being said, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you two ladies that tomorrow morning, you will be officially removed from the Selection. From there, you will be sent home to your families where you will resume life as usual," Kaden recited like a robot, forcing himself to look up and into their crumbling faces. "I am truly sorry that things were not able to work out between us, but I felt that it would be better to end things before any of us was too invested in something that would not amount to anything. You have my best wishes for the future, as well as my hopes that love will find you both in due time."

"Thank you for your participation in the Selection," Kaden finished his speech, his voice tight and clogged and weighed down by the overwhelming silence that surrounded the room. Midas' mouth was actually hanging open in shock, and the people behind the cameras were too stunned to move angles or lenses to get close up shots. Everything was still.

Lady Imogen was the first to rise, her head down as she moved through the aisle of chairs to get to Kaden. She removed the pin from her sweater and dropped it into his hands, putting the sharp side up so it wouldn't stab his palm, which was strangely kind seeing as what he'd just done. She curtseyed, still not even looking up before walking off the set.

Lady Rosalie was less composed. She was clearly crying and doing horribly at hiding it. Her sobs were loud, and even though her head was down, the shaking in her entire body gave her away. She didn't even go over to curtsey to Kaden, simply doing it where she stood before running off the set.

Kaden forced himself to remain upright, calm, and collected. The cameras were still rolling, and now that the ladies were gone, he was front and center. With trembling knees he forced himself back to his seat, Midas a few steps behind, and together they both sat. No one spoke for a minute or so, still taking in what had happened, but Kaden eventually nodded at Midas, who took his cue to end the night. The show was over.

"And that wraps up tonights episode of _The Report._ See you all here again same time next week! I'm Midas Fadaye, signing out."

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, Kaden was out. He heard his name called from ten different directions but only had sights on the exit. He burst through the door and into the hall, but even that wasn't a safe place. There were journalists there - _who kept letting in the damn reporters?_ \- and as soon as they saw him, they rushed at him. Kaden hustled back the other way, trying to outrun the masses. They would follow him to hell and back to get the scoop on what just happened, and all he wanted right now was some peace and quiet.

They were gaining on him, and he made a sharp right down another hall. He recognized the door across the way, the one that seemed to be just a continuation of the wall. It was connected to the upper level of the library, and nearly no one went in there. Kaden took the risk and sprinted across the hall, throwing the door open and slamming it shut so quickly that he was hit with a gust of wind. He put his back against the door - which was a bookshelf on this side - and listened to the footsteps on the other side rush right by him.

He was safe.

Kaden slid down the door as he breathed in short, shallow breaths. He was hyperventilating, the impact of what he had just done weighing on him fully, and his knees gave out from under him. He couldn't breathe and, damn it, he would not cry! He needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to be stronger than this.

"Are you alright?" came a quiet voice from down below.

Kaden took another deep breath, got up on shaky legs, and looked over the railing, curious, but not surprised to find Lady Maddy curled up in the great chair on the main reading floor. Kaden walked around to the spiral staircase and headed in her direction, taking the stairs carefully because he still wasn't sure he was able to see clearly. The fireplace was lit and casting warm light on Lady Maddy. She hadn't even changed out of her dress from _The Report_ , her tulle skirt billowing up around her like a cloud, a book in the center of her lap. She was looking up at him curiously, and that was when Kaden realized that he had yet to answer her.

"Fine...I'm fine," he muttered, shaking his head because he was anything other than fine, but she didn't need to know that. "What are you reading?" he pointed to the book in her lap, clearly a bit older and worn than some of the others on the shelf.

"Pride and Prejudice," she responded softly, smoothing over the pages with her hands.

"Never heard of it."

"It's an old book, from before Illèa. One of my favorites."

Kaden was surprised. Not many novels had survived the war, and the ones that did had been heavily censored to prevent rebellion.

"What's it about?"

"It's a romance. Elizabeth - she's the main character - has four sisters and they live in a house in English countryside. Their family is not very well off, but they make the best of it. And then she meets this man named Mr. Darcy, and they immediately hate each other. She thinks he's awful, because he thinks since he's rich that he is better than most people, and tries to distance himself from them."

"He does sound awful," Kaden agreed, leaning towards Lady Maddy to get a better look at the book, somewhat intrigued.

"But he's not, not really," Lady Maddy explained with an enthusiasm that Kaden found both endearing and adorable. "Elizabeth only thinks he is because she doesn't know him, and mistakes his shyness for cruelty. It's a whole big misunderstanding, because she's got too much prejudice against him from all his mistakes, and he is set in his ways and far too proud to allow himself to love someone as lowly as her, and that makes it hard for him to see her side. They're so different, and they don't even realize that they've fallen in love until it's too big for them to deny anymore."

"Read to me..." Kaden said, not as a command, but as a question. Lady Maddy looked at him with bewilderment, like she wasn't expecting that request.

"But I'm nearly half way through..." she lamented, clearly wanting to read to him, but also not wanting to have to give up her spot.

"That's fine, I'll catch up," Kaden replied with a faint smile. "Just read."

Lady Maddy nodded, and returned her focus to the book, bringing the pages to eye level. The spine cracked as she bent it back, the pages rustling in between her fingers. And then she started to speak. Her voice was soothing as she recounted the scene at the country dance, how elegant and simple times were back then, but how scarily similar to what was going on now. Lady Maddy had a way with words, her narrative coming to life. He could imagine the dance happening around him, the characters talking by the fireplace as he looked on.

Kaden's eyes started to grow heavy. The fire was warm, Lady Maddy was comforting, the chair was plush and he was so tired. Surely it would be okay to just rest his eyes. Not fall asleep; that wouldn't be very appropriate, not when it was just he and Lady Maddy alone in the library sharing a single chair. But he was so comfortable...so content in that moment.

Kaden reveled in one of the few moments of true comfort he'd had since everything went wrong two months ago, the images of dancing shoes and fancy things ringing in his ears and carrying him off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Wow, that last chapter hit hard. Goodbyes are never easy, and it's only going to get harder since only six ladies can get to the Elites and only one can win the crown. More stuff going down this chapter; will the madness never end? Unfortunately you never get a dull moment in the royal palace! I'm not sure about how I ended this chapter; I think it comes off as Kaden yo-yoing and being somewhat hypocritical, but that'll happen when you react with your emotions and aren't thinking straight. But anyway, I love you all so very much and appreciate all that you've done to make the story the best it can be. I know I have my shortcomings, but it means the world that you've stuck with me this far!

* * *

Chapter 25

Somehow, someway, Kaden woke up in his own bed early the next morning. He was very confused as to how he ended up back in his room when he was expecting to wake up in the leather chair in the library. But he wasn't going to complain; he got to sleep comfortably on his downy mattress, and wouldn't have to suffer through sore joints and a stiff back from sleeping upright all night.

The sun was just starting to rise when he got out of bed. The palace was actually chilly for once, and Kaden woke his butler to have him start a fire in the sitting room. The man did as he was told, and brought out a pot of coffee and a tray with cream, sugar, and a few biscuits. Kaden would join the ladies for a formal breakfast, but that was still hours away, and he found himself in a strange situation with some spare time to kill. He'd been thinking a lot about what happened last night with Lady Maddy, and though he regretted his distasteful decision to so rudely fall asleep next to her, he had actually enjoyed her story. It had been so long since he'd had time to read for pleasure...

That made up his mind. Kaden called his butler back over and had the man retrieve a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ from the library. While he was waiting, Kaden fixed his coffee and watched the sunrise, two more things that he had not had the time to enjoy as of late. The butler came back a few moments later and deposited the book on the table next to Kaden, bowing as he took his leave.

Kaden spent the next two hours catching up on what he missed, and found himself more invested in the story than he thought possible. It was only his manservant knocking patiently on the door that drew him out of nineteenth century England and back into modern day Illéa. Breakfast came up quicker than Kaden thought it would, and he was whisked back away into the world of being a monarch. He was bathed and dressed in his usual suit and tie, and before he knew it, he was being shoved out the door and towards the dining room, ready to face another eventful day in the Selection.

He'd opted to take the book with him, not ready to part with it just yet. The ladies never really seemed to talk during breakfast anyway, and if they did it was almost exclusively to themselves. They wouldn't mind if Kaden brought a book along. Lady Maddy did it all the time after all.

"You're looking rather chipper today Your Majesty," Heather commented as she approached the dining room at the same time he did. She looked elegant as always in a powder blue dress and matching cardigan. That color always made her eyes more electric, the blue standing stark against her darker skin. Perhaps that was why she wore it so much.

"Just reading a good book," Kaden replied, holding up the leather bound novel in his hand.

"Yes, I heard that you've rediscovered your love for the library."

The comment was off-handed, but Kaden felt a flush creeping onto his cheeks. Of course Heather knew about the library. He really should learn not to be surprised by these things. But there was something else about last night nagging in the back of his mind.

"Um, do you happen to know how I got back to my rooms last night?"

"Lady Maddy called the guards in after you fell asleep," Heather explained, looking around the hall to make sure that they were out of earshot of anyone who happened to pass by. "She caught on pretty quickly actually, said she didn't even make it to the end of the chapter before you were out. They woke you up and escorted you back to your room, though you were pretty spacey."

"Must've been," Kaden agreed, having no memories of the night after settling down in the chair next to Lady Maddy. "Was I seen?"

"No. The reporters had cleared out by then," Heather assured him. "The only reason I know is because I make it a point to know. That, and my father is the man who you put in charge of this whole shebang."

"Good," Kaden said, everything taken care of and wrapped up in a nice little bow. For once.

"You didn't do anything scandalous, but best not to push things too far. Especially after last night's show," Heather said, voicing what Kaden had been trying not to think about the entire morning.

"I wish things didn't have to go as they did...I regret listening to the Council. At least the ladies took it somewhat well."

Heather snorted like that was funny, and Kaden gave her a sideways look, confused.

"You obviously have not been updated on last night's events."

"What happened?" Kaden asked, now deeply concerned.

"Lady Imogen practically sobbed the whole night through, and was still in tears when she left this morning. Lady Lalaine got up extra early to say goodbye and walked Lady Imogen to her car while she cursed your name the whole way," Heather relayed, her false happy tone covering up her true distaste poorly. "Lady Rosalie left before dawn, but that was only because that was the soonest we were allowed to kick her out. The staff has spent the last three hours cleaning her room."

"Why?"

"She trashed it," Heather replied, the fake smile on her lips showing that she was not pleased. "While you were having story time with Lady Maddy, apparently Lady Rosalie was having a breakdown. Screaming, breaking things, tearing up dresses and curtains, the whole deal. She even took a chunk out of the wall. Reminded me of myself in a Council meeting."

"Oh my God. I'm such an idiot...why can't I do anything right anymore?" Kaden groaned, berating himself for thinking that he could part with the two so easily. He was getting into smaller numbers now. Anyone he cut could be the wrong choice, and since they'd been there so long, feelings were bound to be hurt on both sides. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the ladies. He loved Rosalie's sweet nature and constant open ear; he appreciated Imogen's endless energy and thought her penchant for saying the wrong things was endearing. They were both valuable additions to his life that he would never forget, it was just that he didn't feel a spark with them that he did with some of the other ladies.

"Well, what's done is done. No use lamenting over it now," Heather replied firmly. She was right, of course. He had no idea how the ladies would react at the time. No good would come of him harping on things he had no control over. "We won't get formal polls until tomorrow morning, but I hear the initial reviews are more to your favor. You were harsh, but I think the people see you as more mature and serious now. You're no longer the adorable child on the throne."

"They think I'm adorable?" Kaden asked with a winning smile, trying to be upbeat though the situation was gloomy.

"Shut up," Heather rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

Their conversation was over, and Kaden inclined his head and let Heather pass in front of him to enter the dining hall. All eyes were on Kaden as he sauntered over to the head of the table. He was never this late to a meal, usually the first one there to greet the ladies, but today he was the last one in. All of the ladies were there - save Lady Finnley who was still refusing to leave her room - and even Osten had made an appearance. Usually he was absent from meals, and since the palace had yet to explode, Kaden just assumed that Osten was off being a teenager was too distracted to come join him. Besides, it must've been awkward to be the twentieth wheel for every meal, and Kaden didn't blame Osten for not wanting to subject himself to that.

Kaden slipped silently into the seat next to Osten and fixed himself a plate of fresh fruit and eggs. Osten was busy looking down into his lap, so Kaden didn't want to distract him from whatever he was doing. Instead, he placed his book to his right, and flipped open to where he left off last.

"Nerd," Osten mumbled between bites of toast, and Kaden elbowed him in the ribs in response.

Kaden was determined to turn this day around. He would not let what happened with Lady Imogen or Lady Rosalie hinder him from making the best out of the time he had with the ladies he had left. Looking up from his pages, he saw that no one was talking, per usual, and decided to change that.

"Lady Maddy," Kaden said, drawing her attention from across the table. She was startled at first, her spoon clattering in her oatmeal, but then looked up at him with wide, eager eyes. The other ladies looked up at her and then to where Kaden sat, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I've been catching up on _Pride and Prejudice_ , and I have to say I'm enjoying it very much."

"I'm glad, Your Majesty," Lady Maddy smiled widely, and one would've thought Kaden had handed her the moon and stars.

"I just have one question," Kaden said, making his voice sound far more dramatic than it needed to be. "How on Earth did someone like Mr. Bennett end up with someone as insane as Mrs Bennett?"

Lady Maddy practically snorted out her drink in both surprise and laughter. Kaden's face broke out into a smile as she tried and failed to hide her building amusement. The other ladies just looked lost, staring openly at them both. When Lady Maddy finally composed herself, she was still covering her nose and lips to prevent another outburst.

"I know!" she exclaimed louder than he thought possible for someone as quiet as her. "They're so wrong for one another! She drives me crazy. Those poor girls, I don't know how they stand it."

"The girls?" Kaden replied with just as much enthusiasm. "Poor Mr. Bennett! The woman is a menace! If I were him, I'd run away. No wonder he spends so much time in his study; it's the only place he can get some peace!"

Maddy giggled and nodded. "Just wait, she gets worse."

"No," Kaden gasped, aghast, but mostly for show.

"Oh, yes. But don't worry, I'm sure your 'poor heart' will take what happens much better than hers does," Lady Maddy said, her banter getting better as she gained more confidence that she wasn't embarrassing herself.

"I hope Elizabeth and Darcy sort themselves out. I am a fan of happy endings," Kaden said honestly, watching Lady Maddy's face even out and become much shier as she noticed the change in tone.

"There are only happy endings, Your Majesty," Lady Maddy replied, back to being quiet.

"I'm glad," Kaden smiled widely. "Those are the best kind."

Lady Maddy nodded and looked back down into her oatmeal, stirring the spoon idly around the bowl, and everyone returned to business as normal. Kaden could tell that there was still a smile on her face, so he leaned back and picked his book up. He still had half the novel to go, and he had every intention of reading more if it got Lady Maddy to open up like that again. He liked having that much enthusiasm around him; it made him happy that something as simple as discussing someone's passion made their day.

"Look at you, flirting with your little girlfriends," Osten teased, a smirk on his face.

"Don't you have your own 'little girlfriend' to be talking about?" Kaden sassed back, alluding to all the time Osten had been spending with Aria Darlington.

"She's not my girlfriend," Osten muttered, his face turning ten shades of red.

"Mhmm," Kaden replied, taking a bite of his breakfast. Like he actually believed that. "Hiding in closets, your date to the last two formal events. And you called me a nerd, but she's got you reading too."

Kaden took a glance at Osten's lap and saw what looked to be a collection of glossy papers. This was clearly what had been distracting him earlier in the breakfast, and Kaden was going to write it off as nonsense before the words 'tyranny' and 'monarchy' got caught in his periphery.

"What is that?" Kaden asked, gesturing to the papers. Osten pulled them up and held them in the light, revealing a fully-formed booklet like the kind given out as maps in amusement parks or that came as instruction packets in boxes of furniture. Except this one was colored a bright red with bold black lettering splashed across it saying, "FREE ILLÉA."

"It's nothing, just a pamphlet. Aria gave it to me," Osten shrugged.

"Give it to me," Kaden demanded, panic settling in as continued to read the front page. "Where did she get this?"

"She said she found it on the street. Apparently they're everywhere."

Kaden turned white as a sheet. He could've lost his breakfast he was so sick. The good mood he'd established earlier disappeared instantaneously, like his conversation with Lady Maddy never happened. Because his little brother was reading anarchist propaganda at the breakfast table like it was one of his comic books and acting like it was no big deal. And it wasn't just Osten; apparently these things were everywhere. His entire kingdom could be reading these pamphlets at their leisure, picking them up as easily as he'd picked _Pride and Prejudice_ off the shelf. The thought alone was horrifying.

"Why? It's nothing serious. What's wrong with it?" Osten asked, genuinely confused, and that alone was a problem bigger than Kaden thought he could solve.

" _Everything_ is wrong with this," Kaden said, his voice grave and wavering ever so slightly.

Still, Osten looked at Kaden like he was off his rocker, like he didn't know why his brother was getting so worked up over a piece of paper. But this was so much more than a piece of paper. This was a dangerous idealism that was spreading through Illéa like a wildfire, and he had to put it out before it burned the country to the ground.

"Excuse me," Kaden said to the ladies, abruptly pushing out his chair and rushing out of the dining room. There were stares and calls made after him, but he didn't stop to explain himself. He only had one destination in mind, his vision going redder and redder, his blood practically boiling by the time he burst through a set of office doors and marched up to Sir Bloomsdale's desk.

"Have you seen this?" Kaden demanded, slapping the pamphlet down on the polished wood. "They're all over the streets of Illéa and nothing is being done to stop them!"

Sir Bloomsdale took the pamphlet into his hands, frowned, and waved off his guards who had followed Kaden inside in his haste. He made sure the doors shut behind them before replying.

"Your Majesty, had we known about the situation…"

"But you didn't know! That's the point!" Kaden shouted, not caring that the walls weren't sound proof and the whole of Illéa could probably hear him. "Anarchist propaganda has made its way into my own home! This has to stop. Now."

Sir Bloomsdale did not reply, and Kaden took up pacing across the office space, silently seething and cursing his own oversight, as well as the incompetence of the Council.

"Have you heard from General Leger lately?"

"No. We have not," Sir Bloomsdale said, his frown deepening. "He's been disturbingly silent."

Kaden could have lost it. This was yet another slip from the Council. They had assured him that this would be taken care of. General Leger was supposed to be putting a stop to the problem, and instead the problem was only growing. Clearly, they weren't doing enough.

"I want more troops sent to Yukon," Kaden decided, his mind made up. "I want them in the streets. I want them at every border in every province, and I don't care what it takes. I want this threat to be taken care of."

"Your Majesty, aren't you afraid of what the public might think?" Sir Bloomsdale protested, clearly not expecting such a rash reaction. "You're trying to improve your image. Military action on that scale…"

"If the people have nothing to hide, then they have nothing to worry about," Kaden replied forcefully. If keeping his people safe meant tanking his public image then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Maybe he wouldn't go down in history for being the most well-loved king, but he would not let Illéa fall to pieces on his watch, no matter how hard it tried to.

Sir Bloomsdale moved to open his mouth, concern riddled on his brow, but Kaden stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you try to tell me that I'm being irrational," Kaden warned, pointing a finger in Sir Bloomsdale's face. "I know I'm not allowed to govern at the moment, but _you_ are. I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to convince the Council to put more troops in action. Promise your king that you will put more force behind General Leger."

The tension in the air was thick. It was clear that Sir Bloomsdale did not agree with Kaden's course of action, but he had no choice to comply. A direct order from the king was something that could not be ignored.

"I promise my king that I will do everything I can to put a stop to the threat," Sir Bloomsdale replied solemnly, his head bowed down in submission. The older man knew that there would be no good outcome in fighting Kaden on this, and Kaden was glad for that. Everyone had been telling him to be stronger, to be more mature and be the king he was supposed to be. He would not roll over to terrorists. He needed to take his stand and make it known that he was not one to be bullied.

"Good," Kaden said, closing the conversation. There was nothing left to be said, nothing more to be discussed. He had gotten his way.

The anarchists had messed with the wrong person, and they would pay for it. Severely.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Other than the usual I love you's (which I will always and forever say because I mean them every time I write them - you all are seriously the best), I guess all I can say for this chapter is, please don't hate me. It sort of parallels the first book with what happens. Emotions run high, feelings get hurt and then fixed. It's bittersweet, but I promise more fixes and some dates in the next chapters!

* * *

Chapter 26

Kaden really needed to learn not to make rash decisions when he was angry.

Not that he was in a bad situation, but he was in a situation that he never would've dreamed of being in had he had not let his emotions run high and let them take control. Of course, it was easy for him to blame the pamphlets for his impulsive need to fix things. And he could just as easily blame that need to fix things for the rejection he received from Lady Finnley refusing to open her door to him though he could hear her rummaging around inside. She had been ignoring him, and even locked the door, so he supposed that he could blame her stubborn refusal to speak for asking out the first lady he saw afterwards to spite her. It just so happened that the lady was Lady Angelina, and she was both surprised and happy to have been asked out, even though Kaden was pretty sure it was a demand made in his growly voice that he only used when he was really upset. But he had an excuse. The day had been fairly upsetting despite his best efforts to make it otherwise.

Kaden didn't go to dinner with the rest of the ladies. He had a dessert bar to set up by himself, and that took more time and effort than he thought it did. Usually he would have asked for the help of the staff, but this date was spur of the moment, and also not one that the Council had listed as approved for the week, so he was mostly on his own (the usual maids that cleaned the space were easily roped into helping their king, and could be trusted to keep quiet). It was easy enough to get the actual desserts; the kitchen always made extras. It was getting things set up, lighting the candles, getting flowers, setting the table, and so many other small details that took up time. He fluffed the pillows on the settee near the fireplace, and pulled back the curtains so that they both could admire the view. He always loved the upper floor dining room. It was smaller and not used as much, but the view was one to beat, and it always felt cozy, more intimate. He wondered why he couldn't just have all dinner dates there instead of in the other smaller dining rooms off the main one, but apparently the upper floors didn't photograph and film as well. Oh well. Just made things better for him since this date wasn't really supposed to be happening anyway.

"Your Majesty, the Lady Angelina has arrived," the butler came around and announced, waiting for Kaden to give the okay to let her in. Kaden nodded to the older, portly man and he immediately opened the doors wide, and in she came.

Lady Angelina knew how to impress, and she did not fail to make Kaden's jaw drop. Most of the ladies would've opted for a tea dress made of fluffy tulle or lace, but not Lady Angelina. No, she was dressed in black, form fitting material that clung to her every curve like a second skin. The dress had long sleeves and touched the floor, tapering off to a train that followed behind her. Her hair was twisted up, and she wore simple jewels and minimal makeup, save for the ruby red on her lips that made her eyes bluer than normal. There was a reason she was a model, and this was clearly it.

"Your Majesty," Lady Angelina greeted Kaden, scooping down into a low curtsey. Kaden bowed back, not able to take his eyes off of her for a few more moments.

"Thank you for joining me," Kaden said as he cleared his throat, managing to focus.

"This looks delicious," she commented, walking around Kaden and running her fingers across the golden table cloth where trays of pastries, cookies, and candies sat. She stopped in front of the large windows, staring out into the city, most likely imagining herself ruling over it.

"I got us some champagne," Kaden grabbed the bottle out of the ice bucket tucked off to the side, and popped the top with minimal damage.

"All this for me?" she asked innocently, a smile playing on her lips. Kaden gave her another smile in response.

She walked over to the dessert table again, reaching out to take her glass. Their fingers brushed as he passed off the glass, and her eyelashes fluttered. It didn't last long though, as she turned around to take a plate and placed a few chocolate covered strawberries on it. She then sauntered over to the dining table and waited for Kaden to get his plate and pull out her chair. They sat adjacent to one another, and Kaden wasn't quite sure how to start up conversation with her.

"You sure know how to treat a lady," Lady Angelina said, sinking her teeth into a strawberry far too slowly and dramatically to be natural.

Kaden swallowed down a small bite of pastry and nodded. "I'm glad that everything is to your liking."

"Do you treat all of us like this? Or is it just me?" she asked coyly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs over.

"I'd like to say I treat each of you ladies equally. But you are the first I've had dessert with. I've never been up this late with any of you either, until now," Kaden said, not thinking his words through.

"Anything could happen after hours..." she purred, leaning forward in her chair to get closer. Kaden didn't mean to jump back, but he did, taking the moment to recover by picking up both their plates and walking them over to another smaller table near the desserts. He was standing now, and Lady Angelina was still seated, looking slightly hurt.

"Would you like more champagne?" Kaden tried, gesturing to her almost empty glass

"Yes, that would be lovely," Lady Angelina sighed, standing to pass her glass to Kaden. This time there was no hand brushing, and as soon as the pass off was done, she retreated back to the windows. Kaden topped her glass off, handing it back to her. She took it and leaned up against the glass, staring into the amber fizz, her fingers tracing idly over the rim. "Are you usually this shy? Or am I reading this all wrong?"

Her eyes weren't as playful, but still held the usual predatory gaze. Her blue eyes were somewhat darker in the shadows of the candle light, and Kaden felt compelled to answer.

"I'm afraid you are very intimidating, Lady Angelina, and I'm not too sure of what I'm doing," Kaden admitted, taking a drink from his glass, looking out the windows on the opposite side.

"Please, I'm sure you've had your fair share of flings," she said casually, leaning up against the window. "You're tall, handsome, and not to mention royalty. Every woman in the kingdom wants to throw themselves at you, myself included."

Kaden was trying not to look her way, sure that she was looking or doing something flirtatious.

"You'd be surprised," he replied wryly, taking another, larger drink.

Lady Angelina tilted her head curiously, looking at Kaden in a new light. She put her own drink down on the table and walked over close to him, her blue eyes analyzing him closely in a way that made his squirm.

"Oh, I see. That explains it," she murmured, seeing him in an all new light, clearly finding what she was looking for, reading between words in the way that only women knew how to and drove Kaden up a wall. "That night, at the ball, it wasn't the fact that you were caught kissing Josie Woodwork, it was that you were kissing her at all."

"What does that have to do with things?" Kaden asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the heat of the room.

"That was your first kiss. That's why you were upset about it, why you're still upset about it."

Kaden went red in the face, looking pointedly away from Lady Angelina and down into his glass, out the window, just anywhere else that he could avoid being judged by her.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Your Majesty," she said, resting a hand on his upper arm. "I'm not one of those little girls. I can handle it. In fact, I think it's rather adorable."

"I'm glad you find my lack of experience and overall missteps to be _adorable_ ," Kaden said much more sarcastically than he meant. But Lady Angelina didn't seem to mind, rolling with the mood like she hadn't been slighted at all.

"I'm just saying, it's hard to find someone these days with as much integrity as you. You're a rare kind of man," she said, smoothing over her previous statement with words that almost made him feel better about himself. She seemed to have been gifted with a silver tongue, and he would have to be careful about that, but not now. Not when it was just the two of them and she had no reason to use that skill for any other reason than to comfort him.

"Well, thank you," Kaden said, smiling for a few seconds before turning towards the window. The view tonight was spectacular, Angeles all it up through the trees, his kingdom alive, safe, and happy.

"Of course, if you're really so concerned about your kissing skills, I would be willing to help."

Kaden nearly spit out his champagne, choking as it got caught in his throat. That was perhaps the boldest thing he'd been asked all Selection by any of the ladies. And he hated that, after the shock wore off, the idea was actually appealing.

"Help?" he managed to squeak out past his burning throat.

"I could teach you," Lady Angelina said nonchalantly, picking at a piece of lint on her dress, like it was actually anything other than immaculate. "Then you wouldn't be embarrassed and the other ladies would never know. It could be our secret."

She said the last part in more of a whisper, low tones mixed with a sultry gaze and a bit of a giggle at the end. It made Kaden's heart do a leap in his chest. He didn't answer Lady Angelina - as if he could form actual words at the moment - but weighed the idea carefully. It wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't a good one either. If the ladies found out about it, he would never hear the end of it...but they very well could never know and he'd be more confident and have the skills he lacked. It was a risky move...but Lady Angelina was also gorgeous and amenable. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the dim light, or the late hour, but his mind was leaning more and more towards taking her up on her offer.

Lady Angelina must've read his mind, because in the next moment, she was rising from her seat and sauntering over to him, swinging her hips back and forth as she went. She walked purposely slow, making sure she had his full attention before stopping merely inches from him, leaving little room between their bodies. They weren't on top of one another, but it was close enough to be called indecent, and for some reason Kaden could not comprehend, it thrilled him.

"You seem flushed," she said as she gently tugged at the ends of his bowtie. The knot gave way, and she pulled it out from under his collar, discarding the black silk on the table. She then reached up and unbuttoned his top two buttons, pulling open the crisp white fabric. Immediately, Kaden felt relief, like he could breathe properly for the first time all night. But he didn't say anything, not with Lady Angelina inches from his face and fingers tracing idly over the other buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, which was surprising given her bold nature and the fact that this was her idea. He hadn't said yes in the first place, but he hadn't said no - nor had he pushed her back - and his body was clearly sending a message if they'd gotten this far. "A kiss is what got you in trouble to begin with."

"That's different. You're actually in the Selection," Kaden said, watching Lady Angelina as she rolled her neck to the side, exposing the elegant curve of pale skin. It was mesmerizing to watch her move. Everything she did was elegant, from the way she blinked to the way her arms moved up so her hands could frame his face.

The touch was brief, the soft pads of her fingers resting on his cheeks for mere moments before she leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

The first thought Kaden had was that it was different than kissing Josie. Of course, he expected that. Josie was drunk and only half aware of what she was doing, barely coordinated enough to stand straight nonetheless work her mouth to kiss properly. Lady Angelina , on the other hand, was clearly in control and clearly knew what she was doing.

He let her lead the kiss at first. After all, she was the one with the experience, the one who knew when to pull back and push forward, when to speed things up and slow things down. It started slow and steady, closed lips moving against one another with no sounds other than the occasional gasp for breath. Kaden gained confidence after a minute; a tilt of the head, a hand sliding down to her lower back, a playful nip on the bottom lip that actually made her gasp.

Lady Angelina took that as initiative to open the kiss, and the tone changed drastically. She became needier, hungrier, her hands coming up to grasp at the nape of his neck, fisting the hair that resided there and pulling him in closer. Kaden let her, his own hands pulling handfuls of black fabric to get her closer to him. It was intoxicating, how a slight shift in behavior could change everything so completely. He felt like he was floating and drowning at the same time, seeing stars while his lungs burned for air but it was strangely good. More than good. And then she did something with her tongue that made him go weak in the knees, and how had he gone without knowing this his whole life?

Lady Angelina broke the kiss, and Kaden found himself gasping for air when he had the chance. But that didn't do him any good, because in the next moment it left him when Lady Angelina's lips found the skin under his jaw, nipping and pulling before releasing and moving on to another spot. She left a trail of small bites down all the exposed skin she could find on his neck. Kaden forgot how to breath. It was overwhelming. His mind was spinning out of control. And it was ridiculously good.

But he had to reign himself in. He couldn't let things get too far out of hand. When Lady Angelina reached his lips again, he put a hand to the back of her neck to stop her, pulling gently on her hair to guide her backwards. He thumbed at the smooth, warm skin there, her blue eyes blown wide and looking up questioningly.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Kaden said, taking a step out of Lady Angelina's space. She didn't seem to mind, taking a step back as well.

"If you say so," she said, though coming from her it didn't seems condescending at all. Kaden had a feeling that Lady Angelina was a lot more invested in pleasing him than other girls. But then again, she made herself clear that she wanted to win from their first outing, so it wasn't surprising.

Kaden reached up to tame his hair, using the window as a mirror to smooth it back. It was then when he realized that the red splotches on his neck and cheeks were not from the heat, but from Lady Angelina, her signature shade of red staining most of his visible skin.

"I have lipstick on my face," Kaden said, stating the obvious, but it was something entirely new to him. He wasn't used to being marked, and it was strangely appealing. He had a grin on his face as he turned to face her, and as Lady Angelina looked down at the marks she left, her noticeably lighter lips curled into a sly smile.

"Good," she replied with an air of seduction. She gave a curtsey before walking out of the dining room and to her room, the doors swinging shut without a second look back. Kaden envied her confidence, but he had to admit, it was also terrifying, like nothing and no one could stop her. It was an admirable trait to have, he'd give her that.

The night definitely did not end up the way he thought it would, but the date wasn't all bad after all. It definitely had its perks, and Lady Angelina was really good at kissing. He was still trying to get over that, but it was hard when his pulse was still racing and it didn't feel real. Did that actually just happen?

Soon enough, the maids ushered him out so that they could clean up. However, his dazed euphoria was cut short as he went out into the hall, and in shutting the doors behind him, backed up into Lady Finnley.

He must've been a sight to see: his hair pulled out of place, face dotted with red, lips slightly puffy, and most definitely dazed. Though he would never want to be caught on camera like this, it also wasn't how he would've chosen to be spotted by one of the other Selected. It was rude and insensitive to flaunt private intimate moments that other girls didn't get the chance to have yet, and it made it worse that the person he hurt the most by kissing another girl was the one who was seeing him now. But he didn't feel as badly this time, because this time, it wasn't an accident or bad timing that brought them face to face. This time, Lady Finnley definitely overstayed her welcome, and it was only due to her accident that she was discovered.

"Were you spying on me?" Kaden asked, still in shock that Lady Finnley was standing right in the middle of the hall, not ten feet from him, and clearly trying to find a way out.

After her shock at being caught wore off as well, she spun around and took off down the hall. She wasn't running - Sylvia trained her better than that - but she was clearly power walking towards her room. Kaden grew mad at that. She was going to spy on him but then pretend like he didn't exist? That was not okay. He was going to get her to talk to him, come hell or high water.

"Oh, so you refuse to talk to me, but you have no problem watching my date from behind the corner?" Kaden insinuated. He cringed as he heard his tone, but it was hard for him to filter when he was felt so conflicted all the time. He thought he had more control, but apparently these ladies brought out the best and worst in him. Lady Finnley especially, and he didn't know why, but every time she snubbed him it hurt more than it should. He just wanted her to talk to him. Why wouldn't she talk to him? All she did was keep moving further and further, faster and faster...

"Stop running!" Kaden shouted, and for the first time, he put power into his voice. Not the kind of power that made him louder, but the kind that implied rank, the kind that held weight and seriousness and a force that demanded to be heard. He used the power of a king, and he ordered his subject to obey him.

Lady Finnley froze on the spot, clearly not used to hearing that kind of tone from Kaden. He flinched inwardly, immediately feeling badly for pulling rank over her, but he couldn't think of any other way to get her to stay. He was at his wit's end, and she needed to stop holing herself up inside her feelings.

"Please, just leave me alone," Lady Finnley said, her voice wavering, not meeting Kaden's eyes. There was still a few feet of distance between them, and Kaden let that space linger. He was lucky that she hadn't started running again, and he didn't want to push it, though he doubted she would defy him should he continue being stern. But he didn't want to be like that.

"Not until you talk to me."

Her mouth screwed shut, a frown plastered on her lips. She looked down at the ground, like she was concentrating on the carpet or trying not to cry. Or both. Probably both. But still, she remained silent, stubborn.

"Talk to me," he said again, this time more insistent. "Tell me what's going on. Tell me what I need to do to fix this. Tell me!"

"Stop it!" she shouted back, and Kaden nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her yelling. It just wasn't natural, a girl that shy cutting loose and being that vocal, that upset. "I wasn't spying! I only watched you both leave, okay? Just stop it! You can't do anything!"

"Why not?" Kaden shouted back, not caring if he was heard. He was just as upset as she was at this point. "Am I truly beyond your redemption?"

"It's not about forgiving you! I've already done that, so stop asking about that!" she yelled, her cheeks red and eyes angry but wet with tears and fraught with anxiety, like she was scaring herself with how loud she was.

"Well that's just great! And I-" Kaden stopped mid sentence as what Lady Finnley said finally processed in his mind. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and comebacks that he missed the fact that she had _forgiven him._ He just didn't understand now. "Did you just say you forgive me?"

Lady Finnley nodded, and immediately all of Kaden's anger deflated, purposeless now, and instead it was replaced with overwhelming confusion mixed with joy.

"When?" was the only question out of the hundreds running through Kaden's mind that actually made it past his lips.

"I knew you were sorry about what happened. I could see it the moment you got off the couch with Josie to run after me," she admitted, swallowing hard and shifting her gaze from wall to wall, anywhere but Kaden's face. "And though Josie is...herself...I know she didn't mean it either. She's a genuinely nice person. It's just...I was hurt...you got my hopes up so high..." she started to tear up, and blinked the tears back as best she could. "I thought that I was special."

"You are..." Kaden started to say, but Lady Finnley held up her hand, clearly not wanting to hear any pleasantries. Besides, anything he said now about her being special to him would only seem fake after she had seen him post-make-out with Lady Angelina.

"I do forgive you. Mistakes happen. But I don't trust you anymore," she explained, and Kaden's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. "You broke my trust that night, and it's going to take a while for it to build back up. I can do it; I can trust you again. But until that happens, please, just give me space. Okay?" She asked, her eyes wide and pleading. She was inching away back to her door to the safety of her room. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, I just need space to sort things out."

"I can do that," Kaden nodded in agreement, though he knew it would be easier said than done. He would try not to complain though, try not to sound defeated. He had made headway with her, and that in itself was a miracle. "Maybe things won't be a bad different after all."

"It's never been a bad different," Lady Finnley said quietly down to the floor, like she was embarrassed.

"Really?" Kaden asked, hopeful, but also skeptical. She had told Midas that the ball was both the best and worst day of her life, though he supposed that those evened each other out in the end.

"Really," she nodded, a smile barely there for a moment before she looked down the hall, then back into her room, ready to shut herself away. "Good night."

"Good night," Kaden repeated back at her, doing his best to smile as she shut the door softly behind her, leaving him alone in the hallway.

It wasn't much, but it was something, and one by one, the bridges he burned were building up again.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: A shorter, fluffier chapter to soothe over the last one...shocking wasn't it? I know, you are all probably on the fence about me right now. But I still love you with everything I've got! Thank you guys for the amazing compliments and kind words, especially about the kissing scene because I was afraid that was going to end up awkward! I'm really glad that you guys like the way I'm portraying Kaden as well! I'm worried we don't see much of the ladies though, because things do happen in the background that I can't write because the story is focused on Kaden. That being said, and this is a _TENTATIVE_ idea, what would you guys think if I made a collection of one shots that revolve around the ladies? This would include things like: scenes from the Women's Room, dates that were only briefly mentioned, classes with Sylvia, chapters focused on one girl, and chapters with girls after they've been sent home.

Also, kinda random, but to answer **carriedaway88** 's question from forever ago: Yes, I have thought about writing my own novels. I think about it a lot, and I've actually had an idea for a series since I was about 9 years old. There are only two things standing in my way: 1) Time (pharmacy school takes up all of it) and 2) Commitment (I am so bad about following through with things; this is the first story I've ever been consistent with). Maybe when I'm older I'll write and get published, but until then, I'm happy to be here writing stuff that you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 27

The next day was a fresh slate.

Kaden was determined to put all of the negativity from the past few days into a tiny box and shove it all into the past. Yesterday had been upsetting to say the least, and ended on one of the strangest notes all Selection, but it left him feeling optimistic. He'd started gaining ground with Lady Finnley, and that was no small feat. Kaden was willing to give her space, as much as she needed. He was even willing to give her time, though he hoped it wouldn't take too long - he did have a time table to keep by.

However, Kaden decided that, though he was elated to have made amends with Lady Finnley, he wasn't going to wait around for her. She would come back to participate on her own time, but he wasn't going to sit in the corner and pine away. He had eleven other wonderful young women residing in the palace with him, and it was about time he started to pursue those options more thoroughly. Of course, Lady Brice had given him his weekly dating chart, but that made the whole process feel inorganic. He needed to be putting himself out there and making the asks seem genuine rather than rehearsed and required.

The ladies, on the other hand, were making that quite difficult at the moment. Kaden had gone by the Women's Room to find it completely empty. It wasn't even like they had class (he was fairly sure) or the time of day was inappropriate. The ladies just weren't there, so he took it upon himself to search. He didn't want to knock on individual doors, but he would have to resort to that if he couldn't find anyone soon.

He was approaching the end of the hall on the west side of the third floor when music reached his ears. It was faint at first, coming from the very last door on the right, and growing louder and louder as he neared the source. The door was open, and Kaden realized that he had stumbled upon the music hall. It wasn't a big room, but large enough to comfortably fit a baby grand piano, a harp, and a few other musical instruments, most of them belonging to his mother. In fact, it was for her that the room was made as an anniversary gift from his father.

It came as no surprise that Lady Lalaine had been the one to find this hidden gem. Kaden stood in the doorway and listened to the beautiful music she was pulling out of her cello. It was entrancing, the way her body swayed with the rhythm, her eyes closed like she could feel every emotion she was pouring into the song. Kaden felt his body shifting with the rhythm, thoughts running away from him to someplace far more peaceful. Her music was like magic: light and airy...and strangely missing.

"What are you staring at?" she said as she craned her neck to the side and smiled right at him. Her bow was at her side, no longer tugging against the strings, and Kaden immediately missed the sound.

"I didn't know you played," Kaden said, telling the truth. He knew she was educated in music because of her costume from the ball, and that her father was something musical, but he must've overlooked the fact that she actually knew how to play music. In that way, she reminded him of his mother, and that in itself was bittersweet.

"You never asked," she shrugged moving her cello out of her way so she could stand and put it back on the stand. "Besides, I've got nothing else to do. You did eliminate my best friend."

She was clearly referring to Lady Imogen, and Kaden felt badly about that for a moment. He didn't regret sending her home; Imogen was lovely, but she wasn't the one for him. However, he did feel guilt that he had separated them, recalling all the times Lady Lalaine had stolen Lady Imogen away from him to talk travel and adventure. Kaden had all the confidence that Lady Lalaine could make more friends if she wanted to; most of the ladies liked her anyway.

"You know, we never did have our date," Kaden remembered, old conversations rising up in the back of his mind as he thought more and more about the past.

"Our date?" she repeated, confused.

"You were supposed to show me the hiding spot that not even I knew about," he reminded her, still skeptical that she knew of such a place. But her face opened up and her lips curled into a wide smile as realization dawned on her.

"Now I remember," she said as she placed her bow back down on the shelf with all the others.

"You could show me now, if you want?" Kaden suggested, trying to play it off as if it were nothing when he was really asking her out. It was the poorest excuse for a date he could've possibly come up with, but he really wanted to go.

"But doesn't mom have you on a strict dating schedule?" Lady Lalaine teased, referring to Lady Brice.

"Mom doesn't have to know…" Kaden bantered back. It felt strange to say the word 'mom'; it made him hurt more than he thought. And even though he wasn't using that title in reference to his own mother, Kaden still had to put his emotions in check. He was supposed to be flirting (if that's what he was doing), not bringing the mood down on a sad note.

More importantly, this was his Selection. He needed to get back in control, starting with who he went out with and when. He genuinely wanted to spend time with Lady Lalaine, and he wasn't going to let any piece of paper stop him, especially one mandated by the one woman who irked him more than anyone else in the palace.

"Well well well, look who's confident," Lady Lalaine replied over her shoulder, placing her cello back in the corner next to the base.

Kaden rolled his eyes and finally worked up the nerve to enter the room. It was large with vaulted ceilings and walls that made everything echo, so there was no mistaking the fact that he had walked up right behind Lady Lalaine. She knew he was there. She could hear his breathing with ease, just as easily as he could hear her sigh when she turned to face him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, searching olive eyes for anything to give her away.

"Seems like I don't have much of a choice," Lady Lalaine said, eyes playful and full of her usual fire.

She side stepped Kaden to walk to the door, leaving him behind. Kaden was confused, not really sure what was going on, but she appeared a moment later, head popping around to peek back inside.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Kaden smiled and followed her out this time, making sure to stay a few steps behind her the entire way. He started to rattle off all of the hiding spots he knew about so far: all of the hidden panic rooms from the old days, the servants' tunnels, and strange hiding holes scattered in bedrooms behind fireplaces and in closets. He knew just about all of them, so Lady Lalaine would really have to work to surprise him. So far she was succeeding though. They were currently on the top floor, and Lady Lalaine was headed towards the servant's staircase...in the up direction. Kaden wanted to tell her that there wasn't any more house, but she wasn't slowing down for anything.

Kaden followed a closely as went up the stairs, the stone shortly turning into rickety wood. Lady Lalaine stopped at the top and opened the door. All that Kaden saw inside were cleaning supplies and a few idle boxes, but of course, he already knew this was there. This was the attic, and it was mostly used for storage, so she would have to try much harder to impress him. He thought they were done, but Lady Lalaine was clearly only just starting, moving over some boxes in a corner to lift herself up into the rafters.

"Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself," Kaden insisted, but it was too late. Even in her colorful maxi skirt she had already managed to swing her legs up and over the wooden beams. Kaden could see her moving around above him through the spaces in the slats, and he was afraid she would fall right through, not sure of the sturdiness.

"Come on!" Kaden heard her muffled voice come from above.

Taking a deep breath, Kaden followed in Lady Lalaine's path and climbed up into the rafters. It took some maneuvering and a few splinters, but Kaden gained his footing and his balance. She was waiting for him at the end of the way, hands on her hips, impatient. One step at a time, Kaden made his way over to her. She gestured upwards, and Kaden looked up to see a small platform right above them, the beams making a perfect pseudo ladder to it.

They were most definitely in the roof now, the ceiling above them slanted and they both had to bend over slightly to avoid hitting their heads. There was a small window in the wall, and Lady Lalaine sat down in front of it, the wooden panels groaning under her, not used to holding extra weight. Kaden sat down across from her and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"So, this is your hiding spot?" Kaden said, taking a look around the tiny, dusty space. "Not what I was expecting."

"Did I surprise you?" she asked, looking proud of herself.

"Yeah, you did. I never would've thought to actually climb _inside_ the roof."

"You're right. Most people wouldn't."

"And let me guess," Kaden laughed under his breath, knowing where this one was going. "You're not most people?"

"No, I'm not," she said, dead serious. "I'd like to think I'm better, but not for the reasons you're thinking."

"Then how _are_ you better?" Kaden asked, curious as to how she was going to answer this one.

"Most people, they spend their lives in the same place, doing the same things over and over again. They're alive, but they're not really...living. But me, I've been everywhere, or nearly everywhere. Seen a lot of stuff, done things some people can only dream of or read about in story books. And, I know that I'm lucky because a lot of people don't have the opportunity to do all that stuff, but I'm also lucky because I've had the opportunity to be alive," Lady Lalaine spoke passionately, staring out the window and down at the trees beyond. "You can't sit here and tell me that you feel alive sitting in your office all day, writing papers and doing taxes or whatever it is a king does. You can't tell me that you don't want to escape sometimes, feel what it's like to be free from everything."

"Sometimes, I do feel like that," Kaden admitted, thinking about all she had just said and how different it was to everything else he had heard before. "But like you said, some people don't have the opportunity to do those things. I will always have to be king, and that's something I have resigned myself to."

"And for that I pity you," She said simply, her eyes a bit sad as she looked at him.

"Well, you'll just have to do the traveling for the both of us," Kaden said, trying to lighten the mood. "How is it that you travel so much anyway?"

"My dad," she answered, a smile creeping up her face. "He's Illéa's Ambassador of Jazz. It sounds silly, but it's the coolest job ever. He gets to travel around the world, learning about jazz and performing concerts and a bunch of other stuff."

"And he just takes you with him?" Kaden asked, having a hard time believing that.

"Since I was four, yeah," she said like it was no big deal.

"What about the rest of your family? Don't they miss you?"

Kaden thought about the little family he did have left. His great Aunt Adele and her children, as well as Osten and even Ahren and whatever neice or nephew was on the way. He would never choose to leave them if he had to. He didn't understand how someone would choose to give that up at such a young age.

"I don't really get along with my mom. Never have. I love her, but we just...clash, I guess..." Lady Lalaine's brows knit together as she tried to collect her thoughts and explain herself. "I can't really tell you why, but I'm more like my dad. And my sister, Karilyn, she's my best friend. We talk a lot; I've been writing her letters from here, telling her about the palace and what it's like to be a princess and what you're like. All the nitty gritty details."

"Oh boy," Kaden sighed as he caught a glimpse of her mischievous smirk, leaning back up against the wall.

"All good things, I promise," she insisted, but the gleam in her eye didn't recede. "But what about you? You don't tell Osten those kinds of things?"

"Not really," Kaden said, thinking of how little time he'd spent with his brother as of lately and how he needed to fix that. "Maybe it's because we're brothers. Guys don't really gossip."

"That's bullshit," Lady Lalaine called him out, and Kaden was surprised that she had cursed.

"I'm serious," Kaden stuck to his guns. "I used to tell Eadlyn things, but she never really cared to listen. Too busy with herself or something else."

"What about your other brother?"

"Ahren and I were close...once. I think if things were different, I'd tell him the most," Kaden said, and he found that he meant that. He and Ahren, despite the age gap, had always been close. It wasn't until the funeral that things between them were strained. Sometimes Kaden missed him, but more often than naught, Kaden just wanted to punch him.

"What happened?" Lady Lalaine asked. Kaden nearly scoffed, but her expression was sincere; she wasn't trying to trick him. From what she had told him, she was probably out of the country during the time of the bombing. She probably had no clue what had happened during the worst few weeks of Kaden's life.

"He didn't come to the funeral," Kaden said softly, his voice catching in the back of his throat. It was still hard for him to talk about this without feeling overwhelmingly sad and frustrated.

"That's a dick move. I'm sorry."

"I should forgive him," Kaden said blankly, knowing it was true. "I should move on. But I can't."

"You'll forgive him when you're ready. Stages of grieving and all that," Lady Lalaine said, looking at him closely. "Seems like you're still in the anger stage."

"But I don't feel angry, not all the time. I mean, I'm fine now," Kaden tried to explain, but even that sounded like a lie. He didn't feel angry, but as soon as he said it, there it was, bubbling just under the surface.

"You're not fine," Lady Lalaine said bluntly. "But that's okay. You're allowed to be messed up. Everyone in the world is messed up. Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is a liar."

"You don't seem messed up," Kaden countered.

"That's what I want you to believe," she smiled at him, eyes wandering to the floorboards and back out the window. "You'll have to climb the friend ladder a little higher in order to unlock my tragic sob story."

"Is that all?" Kaden joked, still thinking that she was trying to be sarcastic.

"I'm serious," she said. "I can't sit still. After a while, everything feels like a prison to me. I can't settle, can't commit. I probably never will. I'm pretty messed up Kaden. You lost your family, got stuck with a power you weren't trained for and probably didn't even want, and now the rest of your life is dictated for you. You're overwhelmed, you're angry, and guess what, you're human."

For a moment, Kaden didn't respond. It felt like he had been slapped in the face with the truth, and he needed a moment to process things. Lady Lalaine had confided in him something that was clearly a fear of hers, whether she had meant to or not, and Kaden just didn't know how to go from there. Should he change the topic or talk about it? But he couldn't let her linger in silence either, lest she slip away from him and shut him out. So, he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Does it...does it ever get lonely for you, always moving, never settling down?"

"Sometimes," she sighed, reaching up to draw shapes in the fog on the glass. "It's hard for me to keep friends. I've never really had a best friend before. I guess Imogen came closest, but I'm not sad she's gone. Just another letter to write, another person to see when I'm in the neighborhood. It makes relationships hard too. I've never had anything more than a fling. But I'm used to it. I wouldn't trade my life for anything."

"I know I've asked before, but then why did you come here? You do know that the end goal is marriage."

"I never entered expecting to win. I told you that. I have no interest in ruling a country."

"I guess I'm just trying to understand," Kaden sighed, leaning his head back against the wooden rafters. "We're so different, you and me. Different ways of thinking, different ways of life."

"Not a bad thing," she shrugged.

"No, but it's not very practical either," he replied quickly, thoughts running at a million miles per hour.

"So, eliminate me then," she said casually, like it was no different than saying to throw out a used tissue. She looked so unaffected, her olive eyes staring calmly at him, like she was waiting for him to make up his mind.

"I don't want to," Kaden said, and moments later he found himself chuckling at his own fickleness.

"You make no sense," Lady Lalaine told him, laughing silently along with him.

"I know," Kaden agreed. "I'm still trying to figure me out."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, what you've got figured out so far isn't that bad."

"Really?" Kaden asked, skeptical. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I one hundred percent mean it."

"You're not that bad yourself," he replied, and Lady Lalaine tossed her head back and laughed out loud.

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself," she said, unfolding her legs and standing up as much as she could without hitting her head on the rafters. "Come on, let's go rejoin society."

"Do we have to?" Kaden mock complained, rising as well. "It's pretty nice to be away from it all."

"God, don't I know it," Lady Lalaine agreed. "But I better not find you using my spot all the time. It took me nearly a week to find this place, and I do not share well."

"Duly noted," Kaden saluted her, bending over to begin their descent back to the ground.

It was far easier getting down than it was going up. Now that they both knew where they were going, Kaden was much more confident that he wasn't going to fall two stories to his death. Instead, they were both on their way back down the servant's staircase in a matter or minutes with only minimal scratches and snags on clothing. But the time they were back in the actual, livable parts of the palace, it was like no time had gone by at all.

"I'm glad we did this," Lady Lalaine said when they reached the music room.

"Me too," Kaden agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"We should," she agreed, nodding her head.

That was all the farewell he received when she entered the room without a second glance, actually shutting the door this time. A few moments later, Kaden heard the scraping of her bow across the strings of her cello, followed by more of the melodious music that had brought him there in the first place. He had a strange, but not unpleasant sense of déjà vu as he walked away from the music hall and down the stairs...

...And right into Lady Katrina.

Well, not _right_ into her. It was more like he tripped over her basket of art supplies turning the corner, and would've nearly face planted on the floor had he not caught himself. She was partially hidden behind a few potted plants, but her cross expression as she looked at the mess Kaden had made of her neatly organized brushes and pencils could not be missed.

"Lady Katrina," Kaden greeted her, collecting himself and straightening up his suit.

"Your Majesty," she said shortly, looking at her easel and refusing to look up again. She had paints this time, so she was standing, occasionally looking up and around to get a better view of the lighting. However, as Kaden came up beside her, he found that her painting skills were worse than her drawing ones. Not saying she was awful, but she was definitely not the most artistic person. Why she insisted and continued to be so was a mystery.

"If you keep this up, you'll run out of places to paint," Kaden said, trying to keep things light. It wasn't working too well, as Lady Katrina only seemed annoyed that he was still there.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find a new hobby," she replied cooly, applying gentle strokes to capture the deep red of the curtains. "You're not the only one with many talents."

"No, I'd imagine not," Kaden swallowed, trying to navigate himself through the minefield that was her emotions. "I do have a talent for making a fool of myself, but I've been told recently that everyone has their own problems to work out, and I'm trying to do the best in working out mine."

"I'm guessing there's a metaphor hidden in there somewhere," Lady Katrina sighed, putting down her brush to face Kaden, placing her hands on her hips. "Just get to the point."

"Okay, then I guess what I'm trying to say is, I messed up, I know it, this is awkward, so let me make it up to you," Kaden said in one giant run on sentence, not even stopping for air until the end. "You haven't been very fond of me since the ball, and I get that, but I'm trying."

"Hmmm, what was that?" Lady Katrina asked, not even glancing up at him as she had gone back to painting about half way through his speech. "I think I got paint in my ear."

"I said, I know you haven't really been fond of me, but-"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, again, and this time Kaden knew she was just toying with him.

"Are you deliberately being frustrating?" Kaden asked, exasperated and slightly angry.

"If I was, would you still _try_?" she taunted him, scrunching her nose in distaste, and immediately Kaden knew what was wrong. Lady Katrina felt insecure. He'd always known that she had a problem with jealousy over the other girls, and while she hid it better than others, it was still there. She wanted to know that she was still wanted, that she was still very much needed in the Selection.

"I would," he said, putting as much sincerity into it as he could muster, finally getting her to look him in the eye. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't give up that easy."

Lady Katrina sniffed and held her head high for a few moments, but then she could no longer fight the small, growing smile on her face.

"You might be an idiot, but at least you are a loyal idiot."

Kaden huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, the tension around the two of them dissolving slowly but surely. He didn't reply, but he didn't have to.

"I've almost finished yours," she said in reference to her paintings, looking proud of herself. "It's back in my room. All it needs is a coat of sealer and a nice frame."

"I look forward to seeing it," Kaden replied, and got a smile in response.

He bowed to her, and she didn't curtsey but he blamed it on the easel in the way and not the fact that she probably wouldn't do it at a time like this, not when she was still in between respecting him and slinging paint at him. So, he left without a complaint, continuing down the hall and back towards no where. But that was alright; he needed time to himself now, time to decompress. Or maybe now was a good time to check on the Women's Room again. Or perhaps the library was open and Lady Maddy was in. He had been meaning to catch up with her about _Pride and Prejudice._

But there was no rush. For now, what he had would be enough.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Another semi-low-key chapter to keep the ball rolling. I'm glad that you guys like the idea of one shots for the ladies. I am really interested in doing that, but I'll probably have to wait until this story is wrapping up (which honestly, could be a while because this thing is nearly 30 chapters and we are maybe half way there, if that's even imaginable) just so I don't overwhelm myself. But I really want that to become a thing, so I'll keep you updated! Thank you all for being the best people ever! I love you!

* * *

Chapter 28

Kaden was back in his office the next day. He didn't have anything to do; there was no work to be done. He just felt like he had to be there. If he spent too much time out of the office, he felt wrong, like something wasn't right. Of course, there was very much not right with the country, but he wanted to feel like he was being productive even if he wasn't. His office gave him that feeling of productivity better than his bedroom or any of the other leisure rooms in the palace.

It had been hours since he'd first sat down at his desk, and he had yet to touch a single thing. Instead, Kaden was leaning back as far as his chair would allow, closing his eyes and trying to think through a million different scenarios of how the country could fall apart and how to solve them. So far, even the imaginary him wasn't getting the job done efficiently, and that made matters worse.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. That was strange...No one came to call on him since the Council took over.

"Come in," Kaden called out, pulling his feet off the desk and sitting up straight, trying to regain some composure should anyone important come .

"Hey, do you have a few minutes?" Osten asked, his orange head peeking through the crack in the door. Kaden sighed and slumped back in his chair. It was just his brother; no need to act like he had his act together for him.

"Yeah, of course," Kaden waved Osten in, the younger Schreave looking jittery and spacey, not like his normal self. Kaden gave Osten extra attention, immediately worried. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come in here and apologize for the whole pamphlet thing the other day..." Osten breathed, wringing his hands, looking guilty.

"Osten, you don't have to-" Kaden started, but was cut off by Osten's raised hand.

"Just, let me do this," Osten insisted, and Kaden leaned back in his chair and nodded. "I'm sorry that I brushed it off. I didn't think it was that serious. People say stupid things like that all the time, and they never mean it...but these people, the really mean it, don't they?"

Kaden nodded and sighed, weariness creeping into his bones and weighing him down. He wanted to keep Osten out of this. He wanted to preserve what little remained of his brother's childhood. But clearly he was a fool for thinking anything like that would last long when the entire country was up in unrest. Osten swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly, his expression becoming just as drawn as Kaden's. No doubt his mind was flying the bombing and a thousand other worse case scenarios that he had no control over.

"Osten, it's fine," Kaden assured his brother before he could voice any of his irrational worries. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I know it's not your fault. If it's anybody's, it's mine. I'm the king...I should've known."

And that part was true. At least, in Kaden's mind. His time off was the reason he'd been blind to how poorly Illèa was truly doing, and he hated that, even now, the Council was still shutting him out. What was his own image in comparison to the state of the entire country? He was trying to remain vigilant despite his disadvantage, but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

"You put too much on yourself," Osten said, looking worried for his brother, picking up on the dark circles around Kaden's eyes that he'd been trying his best to cover up with concealer the past few days. "You can't stop everything from hurting us, you know."

Kaden knew Osten was right. He couldn't prevent everything. He was exhausted, body and soul. He felt it in every fiber of his being. But he couldn't stop now. If he gave up now, that would mean giving into anarchy, to throw in the towel before he ever got a chance to lead. If he did that, he'd never forgive himself should the worse come to pass.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying."

Osten nodded and leaned up against the desk, fiddling with Kaden's name plate and a few other little knick knacks that Kaden had placed on there for decorative purposes. It was clear that something was still bothering him, the way he was fidgeting, his mouth opening only to have no sound come out and close again. Kaden was about to demand he spit whatever he had to say out, but finally, Osten got ahold of his thoughts.

"Are they...are they right? About us?" He asked, uncertainty riddled across his furrowed brow. "Is the monarchy really doing nothing?"

"No, of course not," Kaden insisted, not knowing where this was coming from. "We are doing all we can to ensure the wellbeing of our people. Mom and Dad dismantled the caste systems, and the people have more freedom than ever. More and more laws for equality enforcement are being passed every year."

"But is that enough? Clearly they're upset about something," Osten continued, still worked up.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. But I think that sometimes, some people are never satisfied," Kaden sighed, pulling his hands through his hair, thinking back to all of his imaginary scenarios and how none of them had a desirable outcome. "There are some people in the world that live to start problems, and I can't do anything to help them."

"Sometimes I just doubt our family's ability to rule," Osten sighed, finally voicing what he really feared. "The Rebels killed our grandparents before we were born. The people said they loved our parents for getting rid of the castes, but in the end they killed them too. They didn't even like Eadlyn...I'm scared. It's like we can't do anything right...maybe we shouldn't have so much power..."

"This is a hard job that not just anyone can do," Kaden said carefully, not really sure what Osten was after. But one of them needed to stay strong in the face of sudden danger, even when Kaden agreed with most of what Osten was saying. "I'm not saying that our family is above all the others, but ours was chosen to bear the burden of ruling the nation, and it's not easy. It's something that has to be trained for from birth. We just have to have faith that all our training will make us into our best selves, into the people Illéa can rely on. One day, another family could take the throne, and they would have to face the same trials that we are now."

"How can you have so much confidence?" Osten asked after a few beats of silence, though he did seem to be somewhat soothed.

Kaden bent forward on his desk, feeling so much older than nineteen. "Because I have to."

Something else had been bugging Kaden as well, a thought that didn't sit well in his stomach. He didn't want to have to ask what he was thinking, but he had to know. It had been secretly nagging at him ever since that breakfast.

"Osten...don't be upset, but I have to ask...Is Aria an anarchist?"

Osten looked up from the desk, a frown on his face. "No, she's not. She got that pamphlet from a man on the street, she swore it to me."

"And you trust her?" Kaden asked, just trying to be thorough and hoping he wasn't coming off as overbearing.

"I do," Osten replied confidently, straightening up as if he were prepared to defend or fight on Aria's behalf. Kaden knew that Osten really cared about Aria, and whatever they had together was important to him. Kaden hoped that Aria was telling the truth for both of their sakes.

"Then so will I," Kaden smiled and nodded, Osten easing back into a relaxed position.

A silence swept over the room, both brothers busying themselves with nothing: Osten with a desk plant and Kaden with the scratches in the mahogany. How did one continue conversation after a discussion like that one? This was his brother, for heaven's sake! Kaden should know how to talk to him no matter what, but there he was, failing for words. It wasn't because they had nothing to say, but perhaps it was because they had too much. It had been far too long since Kaden and Osten had just hung out and talked...probably since before the bombing. An idea struck Kaden as he shuffled his schedule around in his mind.

"We should do something," he said casually, not looking at Osten to avoid seeming overly eager. Osten would mock him mercilessly if he did. "Go see a movie or hang out and catch up. I haven't seen your ugly face in a while."

"Yeah, that'd be fun," Osten agreed with a wide, playful smile, more of his usual personality shining through. "And don't mock the face! We both know that I got all the good looks in this family."

"Sure..." Kaden said sarcastically, smirking.

Osten was about to reply when another knock came from the door. Both brothers exchanged a confused look before Kaden called the person outside in. The intruder came in the form of Heather with her hands full of files and papers, a bag swinging from her wrist that no doubt held more. Osten ran over to grab some out of her hands before they fell to the ground and placed them on Kaden's desk off to the side. Heather huffed as she dropped the huge load in her arms down on a nearby chair, straightening herself out.

"Oh, hello! I haven't seen you in a while," Heather greeted Osten with a hug. Osten was the only person whom Heather would allow to hug her without express permission, and that was only because of years of conditioning in which younger-Osten would run up to her and tackle her into a bear hug against her will.

"Hey! You're not still mad at me about the whole putting your name in the Selection thing, are you?" Osten asked nervously.

"Not really, though now that you mention it, I do have the urge to whack you upside the head," Heather replied easily, her smile blinding and terrifying Osten at the same time.

"Alright, it was great to see you both!" Osten exclaimed, forgetting all come backs in exchange for bee-lining to to the door to avoid Heather's wrath. "I just remembered I have a few pranks to get started on...so...yeah, later!"

Both Kaden and Heather laughed at how quickly Osten left. Kaden couldn't blame him though; a mad Heather was never a Heather you wanted to deal with unless you craved having vases thrown at your head. Heather, however, was clearly not in Kaden's office on a social call, so the laugher soon ceased and she was back at the files, rummaging around her bag and pulling manilla folders out left and right.

"I have the latest poll results, thought you would want to see," she said, starting to pass the folders to Kaden.

"I was wondering when those would get here," Kaden said, impatient and anxious now that they were finally in arm's reach. "They were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Well, they were. The Council wanted to see them first."

"The Council?" Kaden asked, surprised. "Should I even ask how you got these then?"

"It's not important," she waved her hand, and Kaden thought it best just to roll with it. "The Council wanted to know whether or not the results were good or bad in order to plan their next move."

There was something off about the way she was looking at the papers, something that made Kaden suspicious.

"What move?"

"They're only ruling until your image is repaired," Heather reminded him, and unfortunately, everything clicked.

"Which means...since I'm still here..." Kaden trailed, the folders in his hands gaining the weight of concrete bricks.

Heather gave him a pitying look, her blue eyes full of sympathy and compassion. Clearly the results weren't what they'd wanted them to be. The question was, how bad were they?

"Have you looked at them?" Kaden asked her, fingers trembling as he thumbed the pages.

"I've heard things...but no. I haven't seen them," Heather replied honestly, her expression just as eager and as terrified as his. Kaden knew that she had stakes in these results as well, but it was much more personal for him.

"Well, here goes nothing..."

He took a deep breath and pulled the crisp sheets out of their hiding holes. At first, he was too afraid to look down, sure he was going to see hell and damnation written across every page. But instead, what he found was surprising. His popularity votes had actually gone up in the past week. Now, he didn't have many more, but according to this, the majority of the country didn't want to dethrone him. However, the Selection ratings stayed mostly the same. A few points up from the last time, but nothing significant. That was a bit discouraging, but Kaden was still trying to fix things with the ladies. A week was not enough time to heal all wounds. That, unfortunately, would take much longer.

"It could be worse," Kaden sighed. He was expecting worse. The fact that he was somewhat better, at least in the people's opinion, gave him some of his hope back.

"Oh, it is," Heather said matter-of-factly, and the hope flittered away again.

"How?" Kaden asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Come here, I'll show you," Heather called him over, pulling out a portable tablet that some of the higher up council members had access to. It was new technology, purely experimental, and Kaden had no clue how she had gotten her hands on one. But Heather was using it like she'd been using one her entire life, pulling up a video.

Lady Imogen appeared on the screen seated across from one of the most trusted journalists for the palace, Caty Curing, an older white-haired woman who had been working for the royal press since Kaden's grandfather's administration. She did all of the exit interviews for the Selected ladies, but this is the first one Kaden had managed to see, mostly out of fear of what the ladies said about him once the pressure to be perfect was lifted. If Heather wanted Kaden to see this, then something bad had to have happened.

Heather had fast forwarded through most of the interview, leaving the last five minutes for them to watch:

 _"From what you've experienced, what is your lasting impression of King Kaden?" Caty asked, her voice clear and precise but still managing to be motherly._

 _"The king, he is such a great guy, but I don't think that he knows what he's doing," Lady Imogen said. She had legs crossed one over the other, wearing jeans and sneakers now that she had free choice to dress how she wanted._

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Just because, he's so fickle. One day, he might want to talk to you and then he won't speak to you for two weeks. I think I spoke all of five words to him the entire Selection before our date, and then he decided to eliminate me the next night. I finally thought we had gotten somewhere, and then he pulled the rug out from under me. I have a hard time with change anyway; coming to the palace, somewhere totally new without anyone I knew, was a big deal. And then to have Kaden just cast me aside, abandon me, that was...a lot to handle..." Lady Imogen explained, looking slightly furious but mostly upset, like someone had struck a nerve and she was coming undone._

 _"Do you know why he eliminated you?" Caty asked, not afraid to ask the blunt, strong questions._

 _"Because I'm not one of his favorites. I did try; I tried really hard. I am a naturally happy, outgoing person. I love being with people, making jokes, and having a good time. I thought that Kaden would appreciate that, need someone like that after his parents died, but I guess not."_

 _"You said he has favorites?" Caty pressed on, trying to keep the interview civil._

 _"Oh, he definitely has his favorites."_

 _"Really? Could you tell us who?"_

 _"It's obvious," Lady Imogen rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, clearly agitated and harboring resentment that she didn't want to show too much. "Lady Finnley for sure. As soon as she walks in the room, it's like we might as well not exist. Like the night of the ball, none of us were surprised he picked her for the first dance. I don't know why he hasn't stopped the Selection already when its obvious that she's his pick."_

 _"Anyone else?"_

 _"I don't know, Lady Katrina? Lady Heather? Though I don't know why. They're great people... but I just..." she stumbled, trying to find the right words. "It's all so stupid anyway. It's just a game to see who can catch his eye for the day. That's all we were, pretty things to look at."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, he was never involved with us unless he was on a date. There were no visits to the Women's Room or checking in with us or asking us how we were. He barely talked at meals. And like, I know we weren't the most talkative bunch, but it's like he didn't even care to try. He doesn't even have to govern right now and what, it's still too hard to plan a little one on one time? Twenty minutes would've been more than enough, but I guess it doesn't matter to me now."_

 _"You sound upset about this."_

 _"Of course I'm upset!" she said a bit more forcefully than was wanted in an interview, but it was clear that she was uncomfortable having all the focus on her. "I really liked him. I really wanted to give this my all, and to be designated to a background character is insulting to me. And on top of that, to be publicly eliminated and humiliated...I'm still angry about that. Rejection is one of my biggest fears, and it came to life that night on The Report. I just feel like I wasted my time and sacrificed a lot for nothing."_

 _"If you could say one thing to King Kaden, what would it be?"_

 _"Life's too short to make a meaningful quote about it," she joked darkly under her breath, sniffling a little and sitting up straight in her chair. "But really, I just hope that Kaden learns from his mistakes, and I also hope that he finds what he's looking for."_

The clip stopped there, and so did Kaden's heart. No wonder the Selection ratings didn't go anywhere. That interview, combined with the elimination and a handful of the ladies still not on his side did not reflect well on him at all. In fact, the interview made him seem down right mean, casting Lady Imogen aside like she meant nothing to him. That wasn't really what he did, was it? Was he really coming off so poorly?

"Am I really like that, Heather?"

"No, you're not. But I can see how some people could take it that way. Up until recently, you did spend a lot of time with Lady Finnley. You do prioritize some girls over others," Heather said, not making him feel any better. In fact, Kaden felt worse until he realized that Heather wasn't done. "But that's okay. You're supposed to like some more than others; that's the whole point of this Selection. But you can't ignore the ones you don't feel as strongly about either, because if you don't try to know them, you could miss out on something even better."

"You're right," Kaden sighed, throwing himself in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin, thinking. "So what's the plan? More dates?"

"Not more dates per say, but maybe just more spending time with the ladies in general. Imogen brought up some good points. You don't really talk at meals, and you don't ever drop by the Women's Room. Start there and work your way up."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kaden said, thinking it over. "Twenty minutes, right?"

"Exactly," Heather smiled.

Kaden figured that was all she had planned to say, as she was already putting folders back into her purse, organizing papers into neat stacks and making sure everything was in its place. She was getting ready to go, and in her rustling about, a jarring thought came to him.

"You know, I just realized something," Kaden said, kicking himself for not realizing it sooner.

"What?" Heather asked, only half paying attention, focusing on the sheets of paper spread out on the table.

"You're the only lady I haven't been on a date with yet."

Heather looked up at Kaden, startled. That was clearly not what she was expecting to hear, and she looked at him like he had hit his head. They didn't speak for a few moments, until Heather sighed and shook her head like she was trying to banish the idea.

"It's not necessary, don't worry about it."

"But won't it look suspicious if I keep you on to the Elites and you still haven't been out with me?"

Heather pointedly ignored the fact that Kaden had mentioned her being in the Elites, as did Kaden himself since he really didn't mean to let that slip. Instead, she put her hands on her hips and pulled out her Council face, the one she used when she was about to go to battle for what she wanted.

"Really, it's not a big deal. I need to focus on keeping you on track. I don't need formalities to get in the way."

"All I'm saying is that the people and the press are going to start asking questions, and I would really like to avoid another scandal. So, if you want to keep me on track and out of public disgrace like you say you do, you'll go on a date with me."

"That's a low blow Kaden Schreave," Heather said, her eyes narrowed into angry slits. But, she hadn't thrown anything yet, nor had she started to yell, and Kaden took that as a sign of victory. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you."

"Success!" Kaden cheered, finally getting the chance to say that he had won a debate with Heather Bloomsdale.

"On one condition," Heather voiced, cutting Kaden's cheering short. "No cameras."

"Okay, no cameras," Kaden agreed. There were plenty of other dates to film anyway. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't like having my business plastered across the media. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Fair enough," Kaden conceded, understanding where she was coming from. "No cameras."

"Alright then," Heather heaved a sigh, gathering her things up under one arm and extending her other one for a handshake. "We have a deal."

Kaden gave her a funny look, but still smiled as he shook her hand. They had a formal agreement for a date. He didn't know when, or what they would do, but he was determined to make it incredible. Heather deserved it for all she'd done for him, not only during the Selection, but just in general.

"I look forward to it, Miss Bloomsdale."

Heather rolled her eyes and gave a short curtsey.

"Your Majesty," she said her farewell and left the office a moment later.

What started out as an unproductive day seemed to be shaping up to be one of the most interesting yet.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: I didn't get to Chapter 30 before I went back to school, and this update took a really long time for which I have no excuse :( But that's okay, I came close to my goal. Also, did you guys know that there is a song called To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra? Like I had no clue, but it's absolutely beautiful and it makes me cry (like everything else TCO makes) and it has now become the unofficial theme song for this story. So yeah. It's kind of a sad song, which will be the opposite of this chapter. This chapter is supposed to be fun! And it features a date that I'm really excited about, but not the one hinted at in the last chapter (that one will have to wait a little while). This date is inspired by some pins on the Pinterest board. I love you all and I hope you know that! Enjoy this chapter beautiful people!

* * *

Chapter 29

Kaden was nervous.

He had a date tonight. An important date. A date with one of the few ladies who had yet to speak kindly of him since his incident. He had tried and failed three times already to get the attention of this lady, but each time she had refused his letters and visits. He had expected the same this time around, but surprisingly, the lady said yes. Unfortunately, she said yes with only a few hours to spare for him to whip up the perfect date idea. Kaden thought he'd done a good job on this one though. He was confident that she, being who she was, would like the simplicity of it.

Kaden walked up to her door in the Selected's wing of the palace and knocked rapidly. He was starting to sweat now, and was thankful he was not in one of his usual suits to add the extra head. This date required more casual attire, so he wore khakis and a pull over - no tie, no cufflinks - and held a jacket in his hands in case the weather got nippy. Being in something so simple made him feel...normal. His suit was his armor, his role as king personified. Without it, it was easy enough to pretend that he was a normal teenager picking an normal girl up for a normal date.

Lady Rose came out of the room wearing a puffy tea length yellow skirt and a white blouse, her hair perfectly curled and her tan skin glowing as though she had just gone to the beach. Her expression remained neutral, though he could tell that she was nervous, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Lady Rose, you look beautiful," Kaden said, lowering himself into a bow and reaching to take her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Oh!" she started, an awkward smile on her face as she looked at her hand as if it were alien. "That was...unexpected..."

Kaden stood upright and his face went slightly pink, embarrassed at his behavior. "My father once said, if done right, that a kiss on the hand is a proper way to say hello, and a bittersweet way to say goodbye."

"Why bittersweet?"

"I think it's because you're supposed to be happy it happened, but sad that it's over."

"How romantic."

"Yes, you're right," Kaden agreed, the conversation lulling into a natural silence as they walked down the halls of the palace.

"Your father, he was a romantic?" she asked, looking at Kaden curiously.

"More than anyone I knew. You never would've known it looking at him, but you should've seen the way he looked at my mother, like something out of a fairytale," Kaden said, memories from the past flooding his mind. "What they had...it's all I've wanted all my life."

"Do you think you can find that with one of us?" Lady Rose asked, her face both hopeful and worried.

"I hope so," Kaden answered positively. He would find his bride here in the Selection. Of that, he was determined.

The mood grew awkward again, the silence overtaking them. Kaden knew this wouldn't be an easy date; these things never were when one was trying to win back the one that they had scorned. He was just grateful that Lady Rose disliked awkward silence more than he did, and was the first to breach a new topic.

"So, where are we going?" Lady Rose inquired as it was clear that they kept getting further and further away from the main stretches of the palace. In fact, Kaden was leading them out the back door at the moment, and she was starting to get concerned.

"Out," He stated simply, pushing open a door that lead to the outside.

"Out where?" she questioned, her tone implying that she was not amused by whatever it was he was trying to pull.

"Trust me?"

She eyed his outstretched hand with suspicion, but after a moment or two, decided to go along with whatever was happening, and took his hand. Together, they walked outside to set off on their early evening adventure.

Though it was early November, it was still warm outside. It wouldn't get cold in Angeles for weeks yet, and even then, it rarely ever got cold enough to snow. Kaden had always wished for a white Christmas, only to get a balmy bright holiday instead. The sun was just still setting, the outside world not quite dark yet, enough light out to guide their way around the palace grounds. Their shoes crunched over gravel, and Kaden was sure that Lady Rose was very grateful she had opted to wear sandals instead of heels. They trekked around the long way to the side gardens, the gravel eventually tapering off into soft grass.

Kaden lead them both through a gated enclosure, shrubbery creating green walls nearly twelve feet tall. The wrought iron swung open, and Lady Rose stepped through into a large green space, bushes of flowers of any color lining the edges, the torches lit and a blanket spread out right in the middle in front of a giant projector screen. There was a picnic basket set off to the side, and a few extra blankets folded up in the corner.

"What is this?" Lady Rose asked, astonished.

"Do you like it?" Kaden countered, pulling her gently through the garden to get to the blanket.

"Your father taught you right," she replied with a wide grin, and Kaden burst into a smile of his own.

"After you," he gestured to the blanket, letting Lady Rose pick her spot before he slipped his shoes off and joined her.

"Popcorn?" He asked, picking up the bowl and giving it to her.

"Don't mind if I do," she took it from him, already devouring it with her eyes. "Just warning you, I can demolish this thing all by myself, so I hope you don't want any."

"That's why I brought two," Kaden replied, picking up another bowl.

"You're too good," she complimented him, a fist full of popcorn already in hand.

"I try," Kaden laughed a bit.

"So, what're we watching?" she asked, looking up at the screen with anticipation.

"That's up to you," Kaden said as he reached into the basket to hold out their options. "Action or romance?"

"Definitely action," Lady Rose insisted, snatching the disk out of his hand and walking over to place it into the projector behind them.

The title screen rolled out before them, and Lady Rose scooted closer to Kaden until she was tucked up against his chest. Her eyes were glued to the screen, to the over the top explosions and the heart-stopping car chases that had her squeezing his hand for dear life. They both critiqued the dramatic parts and laughed at the outlandish acting that could only be accepted in action movies. Honestly, neither of them could have told the other what the movie was about by the time it was over, but it didn't matter. They had both enjoyed the experience immensely.

"That was fun," Kaden said, hoping Lady Rose felt the same way.

"It was," she agreed. "Almost like family movie night at my house. Except we do ours indoors."

"I'm glad," Kaden said, feeling relieved. "Just curious, but how does your family feel about you being here?"

"I guess my parents don't mind," Lady Rose shrugged. "They were happy when they sent me off. I think they're just glad they're getting a break from me."

"A break from you?"

"Don't get me wrong, they love me, but I haven't really made their lives easy. Up until a year or two ago, I pretty much did everything I could to piss them off. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought that me coming here was another way for me to rebel," she smiled briefly, fiddling idly with the blanket. "But my friends, they're all super excited I'm here. It's not every day that you get to know someone famous."

"Anyone not happy?"

"My older brother, Dylan. He didn't want me to go," Lady Rose admitted.

"Why not?"

"He never gave me a good reason," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Probably some stupid alpha male thing where he can't punch you in the face if you break my heart."

"Well, he could, but I wouldn't advise it," Kaden chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think he wants to go to prison," Lady Rose added, grinning widely.

"What about your other brother?" Kaden asked, and Lady Rose's face immediately contorted into something dark and distasteful. "Sorry, I read it on your application that you had two brothers..."

"Jerich," she replied, but offered no other information.

"Are you two close like your other brother?"

"Not really. He lives in Ireland," she said, and again, her response was clipped, like she didn't want to elaborate.

"Oh, that must be fun to visit. Ireland is a beautiful country, especially along the coasts."

"I don't visit him," she stated tersely, her voice short.

"Why-"

"Can we not talk about my brother?" She asked, looking uncomfortable through her thin-lipped smile. "It's a tough subject for me."

"Sure, sure," Kaden agreed, completely understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a brother that I don't really speak to either."

Lady Rose let out a tight smile that let Kaden know that it didn't really help at all. He shut his mouth and quickly changed directions.

"What about you? What do you want to do, assuming you aren't the Queen, of course."

"My family were Twos when the castes were still a thing, so maybe I'd try modeling...but I probably wouldn't be accepted," Lady Rose shrugged, her expression blasé.

"Why not?" Kaden asked, genuinely curious as to why someone of her beauty would not be accepted into the modeling world.

"Cameras don't capture thunder thighs very well," she said, gesturing to her puffy skirt and the legs that lied beneath.

It was true that Lady Rose was one of the more shapely ladies in the Selection, carrying more weight on the lower half of her body than the others, but she was hands down one of the most beautiful. Nothing about her screamed unhealthy or overweight. Her body was completely normal to him, and Kaden found it astonishing that she really thought that she wouldn't be able to be a model.

"Hellooooooo...?" Lady Rose waved in front of Kaden's face, making it evident to him that he must've spaced out.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time believing that that could possibly be true," Kaden admitted, now a bit offended on her behalf. "Do people really care that much? Because I think you're beautiful."

"Well, that's sweet," Lady Rose blushed, picking at the hem of her skirt. "But we live in a vain world, and people do care. I read the tabloids; I hear what they say about me. And Lady Angelina, the _actual model_ , has made her opinions about me quite clear..."

"I-" Kaden stuttered. The words that normally flowed perfectly from his mouth were failing him, left him gaping like a fish as he didn't know what to say. He'd never been in this situation before.

"It's fine," Lady Rose insisted, raising her eyebrows and looking off into the garden. "Really, it's fine. When she said it, I told her, 'I don't care if you bitch about my thighs, at least I stand a chance'."

Kaden snorted, and Lady Rose laughed along with him.

"I'm sure she didn't like that," Kaden said when he regained his composure.

"You should've seen her face. She looked at me like I had grown another head," Lady Rose added, catching her breath. "But it's true. I may be a chunky monkey but at least I am likable."

"You're more than likable, Lady Rose," Kaden said emphatically, not just because he was trying to diffuse the situation, but because he meant it.

"I know!" She agreed animatedly, gesturing up and down her body. "I'm a freaking goddess! She isn't worthy to be in the presence of all this."

They both burst into more laughter, the kind that had tears forming in the corners of their eyes and made their stomachs hurt. Lady Rose had clutched onto his arm to keep herself upright, and he had to hold her in return to make sure she didn't knock them both over. Kaden was not likely to forget this any time soon.

"I wish I had your kind of confidence," Kaden said breathily, his voice still hiccuping with laughter. Lady Rose took a few deep breaths in and out of her nose before she replied, trying to steady herself once more. She looked like she had a serious response, and Kaden gave her his attention.

"I try my best to live in the now; stop looking behind me and stop looking ahead—to just focus on what's in front of me and stop worrying about what other people think. Life's just one huge moment, and I intend to seize it."

"That's an admirable way to live, Lady Rose," Kaden said, impressed and awed with her.

"Rosie," she replied with a smile. "No more of this 'Lady Rose' nonsense. I call you Kaden, you call me Rosie, deal?"

"Deal," Kaden agreed, his heart soaring in his chest. They'd come so far this night, and it made him feel like every star in the sky above was shining just for them.

Unfortunately, the temperature had dropped with the setting sun, and now that it was dark out, it was also chilly. Lady Rose was valiantly trying not to shiver, but he could see the raised bumps on her skin, and the way she fidgeted when the wind blew. It was time to go in, lest they both caught a cold.

"Time to head in?" Kaden asked, and Lady Rose nodded, putting up no resistance. In fact, she was eager to jump off of the blanket, picking her shoes up with one hand and using the other to shield herself against the wind. Kaden followed her, and removed his jacket to drape it over her arms as they walked. She looked up at him with grateful eyes, pulling the soft fabric in closer, reveling in its warmth. Kaden was a bit chillier himself now, but he had long sleeves, and could make it the walk back to the palace.

They both stuck close to one another, retracing their steps back from where they came from. It was much quicker for them to go back, the journey so much shorter than the rocky one they took to get there. And maybe that was because they had rebuilt some of the bridges they had previously burned, at least, Kaden liked to think that was the case.

He walked with her all the way to her front door. She approached the door, her hand reaching for the handle, when Kaden took her wrist and turned her back towards him. She pretended to look put out, but her playful eyes and curled smile said otherwise.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked, feeling much better about their relationship now than he did at the start of the date.

"What do you think?" she replied coyly.

"I want to say yes," Kaden guessed, and Lady Rose sighed over dramatically and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course it's a yes, you idiot," she said lightly, sobering up quickly. "I'm glad I came tonight. I was really contemplating staying in and telling you to fuck off."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Kaden agreed, stunned by her language. "Tell me to eff off that is. I don't think I would've had the proper response to that."

"Clearly. You look like I slapped you," Lady Rose giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll clean up my mouth...or I'll try to..."

"No, it's fine. It's...refreshing," Kaden said, trying to find the right words. "It's not every day the king gets cursed at."

"I can do it more often, if you'd like. You know, keep you on your toes."

"I think I can do without that," Kaden replied, but they were both still smiling. "But I could do with a second date?"

"Hmmm..." Lady Rose made a show of thinking, placing her fingers to her lips and rolling her eyes. "I think I can fit you in. I have a very busy schedule you know. Sylvia has me working around the clock."

"Of course, I completely understand," Kaden played along, bending down to take her hand and place a kiss on the knuckles, just as he did at the start of their date.

"I'll have my people get back to you, but I'm pretty sure it's a yes."

"Pretty sure?"

"Well, I can't be absolutely certain."

"And what if I dared you?" Kaden asked, his eyebrows raised in a challenge that he knew Lady Rose could not resist.

"Then of course I would have to accept," she sighed, leaning up against her doorframe. "But you were right."

"You've lost me," Kaden confessed, though his smile remained in tact through his confusion.

Lady Rose gave him a soft smile, her eyes just the slightest bit sad, and lifted the hand he'd kissed, rubbing it gently with the other.

"It is a bittersweet way end a date," she said, and the start of their evening came rushing back to him, his own words tossed at him, catching him off guard. She took her opportunity to turn away, closing the door as she said, "Goodnight Kaden."

"Goodnight Rosie," he replied, his voice a whisper over the sound of the door clicking shut.

Kaden went back to his rooms, tossing his jacket over top of the settee in the corner and flopping down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. His butler came over to start the fire and placed a tray of tea and scones on the side table. Once the room was warmed and Kaden had fixed himself a cup of tea, he reached over to his coffee table where all of today's mail was stacked in a neat pile right in the center. _The Great Gatsby_ sat untouched next to the pile, his and Lady Maddy's next reading adventure once he finally got around to reading the last few chapters of _Pride and Prejudice._ He would have to read another time, as the mail pile was quite large and would take a fair amount of time to get through.

He started from the top, easily sifting through what was junk, what was urgent, and what could wait until later. There were lots of personal letters to the palace from individual citizens, and those he placed along with receipts, polls, and memorandums in the wait pile. Junk mostly included catalogues and hate mail. Nothing was urgent as of yet, but there were a few formal notices from the Council and one letter from Ahren that he had the urge to throw in the junk pile. It's not like he ever responded to his brother's half-assed attempts at apologies. Also, Kaden was beginning to worry about Josie, not having heard any word from her since she left for Italy. She was probably just too busy having fun to notice that she had forgotten to write, so Kaden made a note to find out her address and write to her instead.

One thing in particular stood out amongst all the papers and magazines: a wedding invitation. Kaden reached for the letter opener and sliced through the thick creamy paper. The invitation itself was edged in silver swirls, the calligraphy spelling out: _You are formally invited to the union of Jamison Harold Westwing and Promise Adeline Soleil on the first of the New Year._ There was more to the invitation, but that was all Kaden could read before he was overcome with shock. That was so soon! She was only at the palace a month ago and now she was engaged to be married on the New Year. He was blown away.

It was very sweet of the couple to invite him to the wedding, but, of course, he could not attend. Kaden would no doubt have his own wedding to plan and the country to run by that point. It just would not be possible to go, no matter if he wanted to or not. Still, he had to do something.

"Send over a bottle of our finest wine and a floral arrangement to the Lady Promise Soleil, along with a note of well wishes for her engagement and my apologies for not being able to attend the wedding," Kaden called over his shoulder to his butler standing by the doorway. The man bowed and then went to go pass the word along to the right people.

Kaden went through the rest of the mail on auto-pilot, still hung up on the fact that one of his former Selected was getting married before he was. Was that even a thing that could happen? Had it happened before? Somehow, it made him feel pressured.

If Lady Promise could find a husband in such a short time, then why was he taking so long to pick a bride?


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, just to get things prepared for a major event to come! On the Pinterest page I noted that there will be a tea party...but that's grown into some thing MUCH bigger than expected, but something far better. I'll be building up to that, which you'll find out more about in this chapter, and the upcoming few chapters. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Seriously, you guys are the best readers a girl could ever ask for. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 30

Kaden had the maids wake Lady Freya up extra early the next morning, and he prayed that she was a morning person. It wasn't that what he had to show her couldn't wait until later, it was just that he had so much to do later on that his only option was the morning. The upcoming weeks were going to be hectic to say the least, and he didn't know how much time he was going to have to devote to the ladies. He was hoping that his schedule wouldn't be too packed since he still wasn't technically ruling...as much as he despised that, it did come with perks.

"Lady Freya!" he greeted her as they met in the middle of the hallway, far too chipper for the hour, but he blamed it on the three cups of coffee he'd had prior to leaving his room. Lady Freya looked well put together, but he could tell she was still sleepy by the way her eyes drooped and the way she swallowed back yawns. Kaden remained smiling for the both of them, taking her arm and leading her down the stairs. "There's something I've been meaning to show you."

"And what is it?" she asked, looking around as the halls turned more and more unfamiliar.

"It's a surprise," Kaden teased, and Lady Freya fixed him with a look that expressed how much she was not enjoying that idea. Kaden sighed and kept leading her along. "Just close your eyes."

She complied with a sigh and closed her lids, allowing Kaden to guide her around the corner and down the stairs into the giant studio. It wasn't too busy, but there was enough action going on that their presence went mostly unnoticed. Fay was in the corner bent over a dress in progress, but she would spot them soon enough, or at least Kaden hoped so.

"Okay, open your eyes," Kaden instructed, enjoying the sheer shock that turned into extraordinary joy lighting Lady Freya's face. She stepped carefully into the space, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she was dreaming. Kaden couldn't blame her. This had to be any seamstress' dream studio, and she was probably overwhelmed with possibilities. Still, he had to ask, "What do you think?"

"This is incredible," Lady Freya gasped, spinning in slow circles, trying to take it all in. Her gaze was fixed up at the ceiling where bolts upon bolts of fabrics were stacked on spinning rolls in nearly every style and shade of the color wheel.

"We have one of the largest textile stores in all of Illéa, every fabric you could possibly imagine you can find here. And it's all available to you...if it's alright with Fay, of course."

As if on cue, the petit woman came over and curtseyed to the king, a smile on her face and fabric scraps hanging off of every inch of her. She was always cheery, but he could tell that she had forgotten about his visit today by the way her eyes darted between he and Lady Freya like she was confused.

"If what's okay with me?" She asked, still beaming.

"Fay, this is Lady Freya, one of the Selected," Kaden introduced them, and Fey immediately dipped into another curtsey. "She's also a seamstress, one of the best."

"Really?" Fay asked. Lady Freya blushed, her face red with embarrassment as she nodded.

"I worked as a seamstress back home," she told Fay, who immediately broke out into a grin.

"I was wondering, with your permission, if it would be okay if she were allowed to poke around here every once in a while," Kaden asked.

"Of course," Fay said, as if the answer was obvious.

"See, there you are!" Kaden said, his spirits up. "You have the whole world at your fingertips."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Lady Freya asked, overwhelmed by his generosity.

"I want to make you happy, and I thought that you would enjoy it down here. You always say that you love sewing," Kaden said evenly, but Lady Freya knit her brows, not buying it.

"No...there's something else," Lady Freya said, trying to get a feel for Kaden, making him stiffen under her gaze. "Why did you really bring me down here?"

Kaden tried to remain cheery and pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about, but after being stared down by her too-knowing gaze, his facade started to crack. She was right. There was something else, but he was really trying to keep it under wraps. It had already started to consume his life, and he didn't want it to leak into his Selection life...yet. Eventually it would have to. It was too big to ignore.

He sighed and leaned up against the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're right, there is something else," he admitted, staring at a fixed point on the ground. "Every five years, for three days, all of the sovereign leaders of the world gather for a Peace Summit. It is then when new laws are passed, treaties are made, key political alliances forged, and sometimes even marriages. It changes locations in order to maintain the safety and equality of every country involved. This year, it's being held here, in Illéa. In two weeks time, actually."

"Sounds important," Lady Freya mused, running her hands along a bolt of pink silk.

"Very important," Kaden agreed. He'd had meetings with other royals - like Princess Eunmi - and had a few over for his coronation, but nothing to this scale or this degree of seriousness. He was nervous, to say the least. "It'll be my first international impression as the king. And, of course, all of the Selected will have to attend."

"Are you sure?" Lady Freya asked, skeptical. "We've barely been trained to act like royalty."

"You can do it, of that, I have complete faith," Kaden said sincerely. "All you have to do is smile and be yourself. And, of course, you'll have to look your best, which is also why I brought you down here. I thought you'd like to get a head start."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Not really. Usually the maids would just make something for you to wear, but I have a feeling that you're just as capable," Kaden complimented her, and her chest puffed out with pride, her eyes wandering to a pair of sketches on the table, probably for the very same event. "Of course, you can't tell anyone about this, not yet. Sylvia will be prepping you for it in the upcoming week, but for now, this has to remain confidential."

"I want to make them all," Lady Freya announced.

"What?"

"I want to make all the dresses, for all the ladies," she repeated, dead serious. Kaden was not quite sure how to proceed...or if that was even allowed. She had lessons and social tasks and other things to do that were much more important.

"That's...quite a big task Lady Freya. Are you sure?" Kaden asked.

"Didn't you just tell me I was just as capable as the maids?"

"Yes...but I-"

"Please?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm up to the task, and, as great as the ladies are, I could use a break from the Women's Room. Besides, I wouldn't be doing it alone. I'm sure Fay could help me."

"I'd love to Miss," Fay confirmed, a wide smile on her face. "Any of my seamstresses would be willing to help you as well."

"See, I'd be in Fay's very capable hands. You have nothing to worry about," Lady Freya continued, wearing Kaden down. "Well...I might make Lady Angelina wear a potato sack...no promises there."

"I'll see to it that Lady Angelina is properly clothed, Your Majesty," Fey promised as she saw Kaden's scowl, but she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Fine, fine," Kaden conceded. If Lady Freya wanted to make the dresses so badly, he couldn't deny her. After all, she had done a great job in modifying her costume for the Halloween Ball. There was no doubt to the level of her skills. However, there were protocols to follow. "Everyone is to wear tea gowns. Fay, I believe you already have the measurements and the guides for Lady Freya to use?"

"I do indeed," Fay said, gesturing Lady Freya to follow her. "This way Miss."

Kaden smiled after the two as they ventured off far into the seamstress' studio. He soon lost them in the mess of fabrics and mannequins, so he decided to take his leave. He had somewhere else he needed to be anyway, and though a lunch with Lady Kendra was much less appealing, he was already late.

Lady Kendra was waiting for him at the table when he entered the dining room, her elbows propped up to support her head. Her expression was pinched, like she was annoyed, her alarmingly red lips pouting and turned down into a frown. At the sight of him, she removed her elbows and stood up, exposing her little black dress. She did not curtsey, but instead inclined her head. Kaden reached over to take her hand, but she did not offer it, and he retracted his, opting to take a seat. She sat back down as he did, never once removing him from her intense gaze.

After a few moments, butlers came out with a light brunch of omelettes with a side of spinach and grapes. The butlers poured water into the sparkling crystal, and Kaden wished that it was wine instead. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to need a drink after this meal.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Kaden apologized, hoping the reason she was upset was because of his tardiness. "I hope that you haven't been waiting on me too long."

Lady Kendra wrinkled her nose and let out a huff, spearing a grape with much more force than necessary. Obviously, she was mad over much more than just him being late. Her mouth was screwed up tightly, even as she chewed, like she was forcing herself to remain silent. It was painful, to sit across from her in complete silence, knowing that she was a ticking time bomb, about to go off.

Kaden sighed. He'd been prolonging this detonation for too long. Perhaps, it was just better at this point to let her go off.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Lady Kendra?" Kaden asked, his gaze fixed firmly on his food.

A clattering of silverware echoed throughout the room. Kaden lifted his gaze and found Lady Kendra, red faced and furious, looking back at him.

"Leave," she spat at the butlers, waving them off. They were confused at first, but Kaden gave a confirmatory nod, and they both bowed and quickly shuffled out of the room.

"You will not speak to the staff in that manner," Kaden said, offended at her disrespect, but she only scowled at Kaden in return.

" _You're_ reprimanding _me_?" she asked, her tone tight and high pitched, like she was losing her last bit of control. "You have to be kidding."

"I'm afraid I'm serious," Kaden stood his ground. It was one thing if the ladies insulted him. It was another entirely to insult his staff - those who worked tirelessly to make the ladies comfortable in his home. He wouldn't tolerate anyone being rude or talking down to any of his staff, especially when they hadn't done anything offensive.

"Oh my God! This whole thing is a joke!" Lady Kendra shouted, her face red and furious, eyes sparkling with tears she would never let fall. " _You're_ a joke!"

"Excuse me?" Kaden asked, taken aback.

"Running around, doing whatever you want whenever you want, everyone else be damned! And then I'm not even allowed to be upset?" Lady Kendra continued, her voice raising continually.

"I understand that you're upset, but could you please lower your voice...?"

"NO!" Lady Kendra shouted, standing up and jostling the table as she rose. "I will NOT lower my voice! I've sat here for over an hour while you were God knows where, so you are going to sit here and let me say my peace!"

Kaden sat still, afraid to speak another word lest he make her shout louder and draw unwanted attention. The walls were old and thick, so they could absorb most of the noise, but it would not be enough to stop a full on screaming match.

"This Selection is a _joke,"_ she repeated, leaning in and poking her fingers towards his chest. "I don't think I'll ever find real love. Someone that'll love me for me and not my money. I played along with this charade, thinking that maybe, out of all people, you would be the one person who wouldn't care about all that! But there you go, wasting your time on other girls who aren't even as good as me! What do they have to offer that I can't? I come from a long and prestigious background of Twos, I'm beautiful, and I have a career that was just starting to take off before I entered this mess. You know what, you don't deserve me! I haven't even gotten the chance to be myself, because you wrote me off from day one! I've tried everything to get your attention! I've been sexy; I've been flirty; I've even given you space, but I'm never good enough, and I don't understand _why_."

Kaden was stunned. He was not expecting all of that, and his mind was swimming with all the information he was metaphorically slapped in the face with. A mixture of conflicting emotions rolled into words on his tongue, coming out with stuttering gibberish that she only took negatively. She held up her hand to silence him, and Kaden shut his mouth once more, unsure of what she was going to say next.

"I don't want your excuses," she spat, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her napkin. "Just make it up to me. Pick me."

"Pick you?" Kaden parroted. He knew what she meant by that, but he wanted to make sure. His ears were still ringing from her shrill pitch after all, and that was a very callous thing to ask of him.

"Yes, are you deaf? Pick me," she snapped - it was clear she didn't like repeating herself. "Call off this freak show and all will be forgiven. Who else would you pick besides me? Lady Angelina - she's a whore anyway. You should hear her, bragging to anyone she can about how she shoved her tongue down your throat. Tasteless. I'm the only good one left.

By the tone of Lady Kendra's words, Kaden was safe to assume that she and Lady Angelina had had a falling out, which was probably one of the underlying causes for her episode at the moment. Still, no matter the reason, her behavior was out of line, and he needed to rein her in.

"And if I don't?" Kaden asked, not sure if he asked the right or wrong question.

"Then I'll get up from this table, pack my things, and take my limo back home while you can mope around here knowing that you let the best thing that ever happened to you walk away."

It was supposed to be a tough decision. Her goal was to make him desperate to keep her, and maybe at the start of the Selection, he would've been. She was beautiful; she was determined. And he did feel badly about not giving her the attention she deserved, but he was starting to believe that perhaps he had dodged a bullet there. She was everything he thought he'd want at the start: confident, determined, strong. But she took them all to extremes, and extreme was not something he wanted in his life. He needed calm. They were just too different, and he wished he would've noticed it sooner.

"Lady Kendra, I do not want you to go," Kaden started, and a smug grin crept up her face, that was, until he kept talking. "However, I cannot ask you to be my wife. I'm not ready to make my choice."

She looked shell-shocked. For nearly five minutes, her face was completely expressionless, as if she had imploded trying to process the fact that she was actually being told no for the first time in her life. Kaden worked on regulating his breathing, watching her carefully and preparing for the worst.

When Lady Kendra finally did react, it was much calmer than how she was before. She stood up, placed her napkin over top of her plate, smoothed down her dress, and only after all of that did she turn her attention towards him.

"You're going to regret this," she warned, red-rimmed eyes glaring at Kaden in contempt. "You're going to regret letting me go and marrying that prude or that blonde little twit. People like them don't belong with the upper class, and by the time your figure that out, it'll be too late."

"On the contrary, I think that this is a decision I should've made a long time ago," Kaden replied much easier than expected.

"Ugh!" She shouted, storming out of the dining hall. She slammed the doors open with both hands, the butlers not having enough time to get out the way of her wrath. They shut loudly behind her, but not in time to block a long and colorful stream of curses and promises of vengeance.

But he wasn't worried. One thing he knew for certain was that Lady Kendra was all talk and no game. Yes, she was leaving, but she wasn't going to do anything that could damage him, at least not any more than he had damaged himself in the eyes of the public. Honestly, the situation was laughable if nothing else.

And for the first time, a burden was actually lifted off of his chest.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: New chapter kinda late guys, sorry about that. I've been sick, and on top of that my best friend lost his mother unexpectedly so I've been doing a lot of traveling to and from his house to make sure things are okay - or as good as they can be given the circumstances. But anyway, this chapter is not nearly as sad as that last sentence (sorry to crash the mood like that; you don't sign up to hear about my personal problems). I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and all the bromance that ensues. I know things have been kinda dull for the past few chapters, but just hang in there and be patient. You are seriously the best readers a girl could ask for :) I love you all!

* * *

Chapter 31

Kaden was losing.

His defeat was imminent, and anguish rolled in his stomach. He hung his head, accepting his fate as the marble projectile honed in on its target with pinpoint accuracy, demolishing the obstructions that stood in its way, leaving the ground completely razed. There was no chance he could come back from this, not now that he was so greatly outmatched. But he would never surrender to the enemy.

"Another strike for me!" Osten cheered, jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. "What does this make the score?"

"A hundred-and-sixty-three to seventy-five," Kaden sighed, trying not to be a bad sport, but that was hard when Osten insisted on rubbing every single score in his face. It was more than salt in a wound...it was just cruel.

"I'm on fire!" Osten cheered, flopping back down into his seat.

"How is it even possible that you've scored five strikes in a row? Statistically that shouldn't even be probable," Kaden grumbled, standing and rolling up his sleeves to get his ball from the rack.

"Hey, we all have our talents. Yours just don't include hand-eye coordination," Osten sniggered while Kaden fought the urge to throw the ten pound ball at Osten's carrot top.

Instead, Kaden bent down to proper form, praying to whatever deity up above was listening that he at least manage to take down something. However, fate was not on his side, and he stumbled as he went to throw, his ball bouncing off of the wooden floor and right into the gutter to make its slow journey to the end of the lane. All of the white glossy pins still stood up, mocking him, and Kaden glowered at them.

"Oh, so close," Osten slow clapped, and Kaden rolled his eyes, waiting for his ball to make its way from the gutter back to the rack.

Kaden tried again. This time, his throw was decent, though a little lop sided and lacking force. By the time it reached the pins, he managed to get four down. It wasn't great, but it was better than a gutter ball, and sure as hell wasn't enough to beat Osten's score. Kaden was getting bitter at losing, and hung his head in irritation.

"That's just...tragic," Osten was actively trying not to laugh, and Kaden hated him for it. This was why he normally didn't suggest sports as bonding activities. They were a competitive family, and as much as he loved his brother, Kaden was very close to killing him.

"Keep laughing Osten, keep laughing. You'll get what's yours, just you wait," Kaden warned, slumping in his seat as his brother rose to bowl another frame.

"Oooh, I'm shaking," Osten replied sarcastically as he sauntered to the lane. He made a show of eyeing the trajectory and stretching, but Kaden knew what the outcome would be regardless of his little show.

Of course, the ball flew flawlessly from the tips of his fingers to hit the lane with just the right amount of spin to it to hit yet another strike. Kaden could feel his temple throbbing with a mix of frustration and jealousy - not that he'd ever admit that to anyone ever, not even if he were tortured.

"You know, we should do this more often...you should bring the girls! Show your ladies what a real man looks like," Osten laid back and flexed his imaginary arm muscles, looking rather smug and pleased with himself. Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't Miss Darlington get jealous?" Kaden asked, hoping that would dampen Osten's attitude.

"Who says she has to know?" he countered, wagging his eyebrows conspiratorially.

"She's a woman - a rather young woman, but a woman nonetheless. And women always know."

"Speaking from experience are we?"

"You joke about the fantasy I'm living with all these ladies here, but I'll be the first to tell you, it's no picnic," Kaden said, thinking on all the hoops he'd jumped through, and all the blunders he'd made, and all the ones he'd surely make in the future. "The slightest thing can send them in a tailspin and the next thing you know you're apologizing to the entire nation, begging on you hands and knees for them to take you back."

"Are we talking about you kissing Josie? Or is this some sort of metaphor? I never know with you," Osten asked, serious.

"Both?" Kaden shrugged.

"Well, if you choose Josie, I wouldn't complain. I'm already used to her living with us. And besides, she doesn't mind my pranks."

"She minds Osten. We all mind. We've just given up on trying to correct you," Kaden said, but Osten didn't care to listen, instead smirking into the distance, pleased with himself. "Besides, even if I wanted to marry Josie - and I don't - I can't. I've already committed to the Selection."

"What about that other chick at the Halloween Ball - the New Asian Princess?"

"What about her?" Kaden asked, somewhat shocked that Osten had paid that much attention to what was going on. He'd assumed that the New Asian slip up had been kept private, but apparently not.

"Wasn't she there because you were thinking of marrying her?" Osten asked, his expression skeptical and confused.

"That was the Council's idea," Kaden scowled, the thought of their actions still angering him. "It was supposed to be a back up option if the Selection failed, but apparently the Council has little faith in me finding a bride amongst the Selected."

"That's stupid. They're pretty chill. Besides, the princess didn't really seem like your type. She was pretty...but like, _scary_ pretty. Like she could tear you apart without even messing her hair up."

"How would you know?" Kaden asked with more edge than the joking tone he was trying for. "You've barely been around the Selected."

"That's not true," Osten frowned, now very interested in the seams running along his seat cushion. "I've eaten with you guys. And I've been to the Women's Room before."

"You've what?" Kaden asked, his eyes wide. Just the idea of his brother running around the Women's Room, causing trouble and harassing the Selected caused his blood pressure to spike. He was shocked, but more than that, he was terrified at the kind of trouble his brother had potentially stirred up.

"Yeah," Osten said, as if it were normal and he didn't know why Kaden was getting so worked up. "They always seem kinda bored, so I go over and hang out sometimes."

"Hang out?" Kaden asked for clarification.

"Like, go over and say hey, make them laugh, pull a few harmless pranks," Osten explained, trying to calm his brother. "They seem to like me - most of them - so I keep going. And you never visit them, so they're usually pretty grateful for the company."

"I'm trying to fix that," Kaden mused, now feeling worse about the amount of time he spent with the ladies if even his younger brother was seeing more of the ladies than he was. "It's just..."

"Hard being a king and a ladies man?"

Kaden snorted, but nodded, Osten nailing his struggles on the nose. "Yeah. It's hard to do both. The Council taking over has been helpful, but even then there's so much I still have to do. All of the mail and document reading and meeting briefings. It's like I've switched from leading the meetings to being their secretary. More paperwork, less action."

"Sounds frustrating."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, but if you did, if you knew what you do now, would you still want to be king?" Osten asked, unsure, like he didn't know if he was stepping on toes. "I can see what it's doing to you. You seem older, more tired. You don't smile as much..."

And perhaps what Osten was saying was true. Perhaps he wasn't the carefree, sarcastic, bookish brother he used to be, but he had to think that those changes in her personality were for the betterment of the kingdom. He couldn't just assume responsibility of a kingdom without there being any consequences. And yes, the kingship wasn't at all what he thought it would be. In fact, it was so much worse and so much more than he ever thought he would have to deal with, but would he give it up and leave the country in the hands of someone else? He already knew that answer: He couldn't.

"Occupational hazard," Kaden replied softly, trying to pass it off as nothing.

He couldn't afford to think of what could've been. He was robbed of any chance of a semi-normal life when the bombs went off. Of course he wanted to go back in time and save his family, keep himself from this kind of pain and live his life knowing he had everyone he ever cared for under one roof. But he couldn't do that. Now, his sole focus was making sure that no one else got hurt, to make sure that Osten never had to feel the overwhelming crushing burden of power.

"Hey, do you remember that one time Mom and Dad took us to the beach?" Osten asked, changing the subject to lighten the mood, a fond smile on his face. "Eady had been screaming for weeks about how she wanted to have the perfect tan before her Sweet Sixteen, which was stupid because her skin was naturally tan, and you remember Dad - he couldn't tell her no for the life of him."

"I remember," Kaden agreed, old memories flooding back to him in a wave of nostalgia. "It took forever to get there because of all the security. People kept finding us and holding up traffic. We had to take all the backroads and park two miles from the shore just to avoid being seen."

"Not to mention, it was the hottest Angeles summer on record. A hundred and one degrees when we hit the sand! I don't think I lasted five minutes before I was a lobster."

"Oh, I remember. You were screaming your head off because you got sand in your shorts and salt water in your nose," Kaden laughed, and Osten shook his head in embarrassment.

"I think we only stayed for like, an hour before we had to pack up and go home. Eady never did get her tan..."

"Yeah, because she was peeling off her burn for the next two weeks. She was still a little crispy by the time her party rolled around. Ahren looked like he was blushing because his cheeks were so red! All of us...we burnt so bad."

"The curse of having a gorgeous Edwardian complexion."

"Edwardian? Where'd you pick that up?"

"I'll have you know that I actually do know where the library is and I also know how to read a book," Osten said indignantly, trying to prove a point. "It's a term used from before Illéa. Apparently, back then, if you were rich you also looked like a ghost."

He gestured to his pale skin and smiled, and Kaden rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying we're royalty because we look like ghosts and burn up in the sun like vampires?"

"Ha! No, but it fits." "We're a pasty bunch, and we're royal. Especially Ahren."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." Kaden trailed off.

"Have you talked to Ahren recently?" Osten asked, back to being shy and beating around the bush.

"No, though that doesn't stop him from writing," Kaden replied shortly, not really wanting to let Ahren ruin their time together.

"Maybe you should hear him out?" Osten suggested, pulling at the hem of his sweater. "He's our brother."

"Osten, I don't stop you from talking to him, so please respect my decision to not to," Kaden said definitively, shutting down all further conversation on the topic.

"Yeah, okay," Osten sighed, looking defeated. "I had to try. It's just...we're all each other has left Kaden. I just want us together again."

"Maybe one day, but not now...just...not now," Kaden sighed. "Now come on, you're up. Last frame."

Osten complied and got up from his seat, trudging over to the rack to grab his ball. He didn't even try to put that much finesse in his throw, though it was much better than any of Kaden's. The ball looked like it was headed for a strike, but swerved at the last second, only catching the tail end and hitting two pins. Osten didn't seem very fazed, and grabbed another ball off of the shelf, not even waiting for his own to come back before he was bowling again. This time the ball went straight down the middle, but not with its usual force, only knocking down five more pins. Kaden was shocked at the turn in the tides, but couldn't help but feel that Osten did that on purpose.

"Looks like I'm off my streak," Osten sighed, looking at the three pins that remained in the lane. "Your turn."

"Nah, that's okay," Kaden replied, a twinge of sadness pulling at him. "It doesn't matter if I go or not. You still won, so, congrats."

"Woo," Osten pulled his lips up into a smile, but it was clear that he had lost his gaming mood.

"Hey, you're not going to do your victory dance?" Kaden suggested, trying to brighten things up again. "You always do it after you beat me."

"I haven't done it since I was like, ten," Osten said, looking both confused and mortified at the thought.

"You're such a liar," Kaden called him out, and Osten was taken aback. "Come on, do the dance. Or do I have to do it for you?"

Kaden started to shuffle around, pulling out dance moves that he and his brother created nearly a decade ago when they had no shame and didn't care what they looked like. Osten started to smile against his will as Kaden flapped around resembling something in between the cha cha slide and disco, trying to be as outlandish as possible. Eventually, Osten had to join in, instant that Kaden was doing it all wrong. Together they jumped around, Osten taking center stage - it was _his_ victory after all. They were being so loud, spinning each other in circles, Osten nearly riding Kaden piggyback style, that they didn't even realize that they were being watched.

A loud gasp followed by incessant giggles caused the brothers to stop in their tracks, looking up to see two of the ladies doing their best not to break out into hysterics.

"Oh, sorry!" Lady Serena apologized, blushing bright red, clearly caught off guard and embarrassed for the two of them. "We didn't know anyone else was down here. We'll go."

"No, please, don't go," Kaden insisted, trying to catch his breath, a smile on his face. "We've just finished...we're on our way out."

"You don't have to go just because we interrupted," Lady Serena said back, still awkward but trying to play things off.

"Seriously, we just finished our game."

"And I won!" Osten bragged, jumping on Kaden once more. Kaden rolled his eyes and shoved his brother off. Osten complied and went to the storage closet, trying to get out some extra supplies to accommodate their new guests, leaving Kaden behind to entertain.

"What're you ladies doing down here anyway?"

"What does it look like?" Lady Ayana asked, gesturing to the bowling alley.

"We come down here in the evenings and play," Lady Serena explained, looking over at Lady Ayana and shooting her a look telling her to be nice.

"The both of you, together?" Kaden clarified. The girls were so different, such an unlikely pair that he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that they could be good friends. "I had no idea you two were so close."

"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract," Lady Ayana shrugged. "She keeps me in line, and I get her to loosen up a bit."

"I am plenty loose," Lady Serena replied, but even Kaden had a hard time keeping a straight face. It wasn't that she was a prude, or was like Heather where she was all work and no play, but Lady Serena was just...perfect. She was the epitome of grace and ladylike behavior. Seeing her side by side with the least ladylike contestant in the Selection was nothing short of comical.

A crash came from behind them, and all attention turned towards the storage closet.

"Better help him before he hurts himself," Lady Ayana rolled her eyes and helped Osten rummage around for the rest of the bowling balls and pins.

As Lady Ayana went over to help Osten, Lady Serena stayed behind with Kaden.

"Long time no see," she said with a smile.

"Too long," Kaden agreed, thinking on the last time he'd seen her at their solo date. He'd given her jewels that she was wearing now, her studs sparkling in her ears, but he hadn't seen her sense. His heart lurched in his chest as he recalled Lady Imogen's interview and how he'd cast certain girls aside. He didn't want things to be like that anymore. "How are you tonight?"

"Same as every other night I suppose. Nothing really changes."

"But you're not...lonely...?" Kaden asked, wondering if Osten was telling the truth about what he was saying earlier, not that he wanted to know the real truth if it were bad.

"Sometimes," Lady Serena admitted, but she shrugged her shoulders and held her head high, like it didn't get to her, her smile unwavering. "But friends make it better. I'm not lonely now. Are you lonely, Your Majesty?"

Kaden smiled at her and shook his head no. "Kaden, please."

"Sorry, I forget. Force of habit," she blushed, looking away, embarrassed.

Kaden was going to say something else, but was cut off by a shout of success and the sight of Lady Ayana and Osten returning with armfuls of pins and two extra bowling balls. They deposited the balls on the rack and Lady Ayana let Osten go figure out how to set up the pins in the other lane. Thankfully there were machines that did it for him, otherwise they all would've feared death via flying bowling pin. Once everything was set up and everyone was ready, they all gathered around the seating area.

"Teams?" Kaden asked, clapping his hands together. "Girls versus guys?"

"How about me and Aya versus you and Serena?" Osten suggested, leaning up against Lady Ayana as if they were best friends. It amazed Kaden how casual he was with the Selected, but they didn't seem to care all too much about formality. Lady Ayana sighed and gave Kaden a "whatcha gonna do" look. Kaden looked over to Lady Serena, who didn't seem to have anything against the idea. It seemed as if the line had been drawn.

"Alright, me and Lady Serena versus you and Lady Ayana."

"Brother versus brother part two, it's on!" Osten cheered, picking up his ball, ready to bowl. "Ladies, you're about to watch me crush your lover boy."

"Hey, cut it out Osten," Kaden said, embarrassed by his brother's behavior.

"Oh, relax, _lover boy,_ " Lady Ayana teased him, smirking at Kaden's annoyance. "Just sit back and let us pummel you."

Kaden held his hands up in surrender and sat back down in his seat, Lady Serena seated close next to him. They chatted away as Lady Ayana and Osten bowled their frames, not really paying attention to the time or when it was their turns. Lady Ayana was an exceptional bowler, not that Kaden was surprised given her athletic nature. Lady Serena happened to be his saving grace, having some skill while he lacked any. He accredited any and all points their team scored to her, as he lost track of how many times his ball fell into the gutter.

But he didn't mind losing this time. This time, the game wasn't as competitive, though that didn't stop Lady Ayana and Osten from high-fiving and whooping and cheering each time they got strikes or spares. Kaden knew from the first three frames that there was no way he and Lady Serena could beat his brother and Lady Ayana, but that didn't stop them from trying. Eventually, the game had to end, and there was only one outcome.

"Oh yeah! Who the man? I'm the man! Gimme some love," He waved Lady Ayana over and the two hugged it out, celebrating their win.

"You know Aya, I don't know what you see in my brother when you could have me," Osten said teasingly. Then, spur of the moment, he pulled her hand with him as he got down on one knee and proclaimed, "Marry me instead!"

Lady Ayana snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Kaden rolled his eyes as Lady Serena giggled. Typical Osten, trying his hardest to be a jokester at all times.

"Osten, that's sweet, but I'm pretty sure leaving the Selection for another man is treason, and I like my head attached to my shoulders," Lady Ayana let him down gently, trying to pull her hand away, but Osten would not budge. He put on a pouty face, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"Nonsense, I'm the prince! And I'm sure my benevolent brother can make an exception for his favorite little bro," Osten turned to bat his lashes in Kaden's direction, and Kaden smirked at his brother's theatricality.

"Sorry, no can do Osten. Rules are rules," Kaden replied, and Lady Serena smiled and curled up next to Kaden, her hand on his chest. It was most likely an unconscious gesture, and for some reason, he didn't mind the closeness. In fact, he welcomed the warm of her skin and the steady thump of her heartbeat next to his. Perhaps it was because he was in such a good mood, or perhaps it was because her presence was naturally soothing. Either way, he was happier than he'd been in days.

"Damn," Osten cursed, making a show of being rejected. "Well one can dream. Perhaps one day, milady."

Osten bowed flippantly until his nose scraped the wooden floors, and after he arose, his hair was a mess in his eyes. This was the final straw, and all of them burst into a fit of laughter so hard that Kaden had tears creeping into the corners of his eyes. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Osten, I'm hurt," Lady Serena mock pouted, holding her hands to her chest like her heart had broken. Osten only shrugged his shoulders like he couldn't be helped, his face beet red from laughing.

"I had no idea you were into older women," Kaden teased his brother, watching his face blush red for a different reason.

"What can I say? The heart wants what it wants, and she wants this" Osten shot a wink over to Lady Ayana, who then went over to shove him.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that little boy," she sassed, and Osten pretended to be hurt, his hand reaching up to cover his heart as he stepped back with his mouth wide in shock.

"Little boy?" he repeated, pretending to be offended. "I have facial hair, and I grew two inches last month!"

"My apologies," came the sarcastic reply. She reached her arm out and pinched his chin. "I can see it now...all two whiskers."

Osten stuck his tongue out, which only further dug his hole, and he pouted in the corner when he realized he wasn't going to win. Of course, it was all for show, and Kaden knew exactly how to change that.

"Hey, so who's hungry?" Kaden asked, taking survey of the group. He knew it was late, but he had been craving something sweet since after dinner, and he hoped he wasn't the only one.

"ME," came Lady Serena's immediate response. She was usually so contained, but mention food and it was like her entire being lit up. She must've noticed the look she was getting from Kaden, because she sent back one of her own. "What? It's been four hours since dinner. I'm starving!"

"Okay," Kaden chuckled. "Anyone else?"

"I could go for a late night snack, maybe raid the fridge for some ice cream?" Osten suggested as he came out from his corner, much to the delight of everyone else.

"I'm down," Lady Ayana nodded, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"I'll race you!" Osten shouted, bolting past them all. "Last one there gets vanilla!"

Lady Serena and Lady Ayana both scrambled after Osten, no one wanting to end up with boring vanilla when there were better things to be had. There was shouting and racing and laughing all the way to the kitchen, and Kaden could've sworn he'd heard Lady Serena ask if there were any macaroons. Getting stuck with vanilla would be worth it if he could have nights like this all the time. He stayed a few feet behind to take it all in, loving every second of the makeshift family that he had pieced together.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Here is the date that everyone's been looking forward to: Heather and Kaden together at last! In regards to an interest in the New Asian princess from the reviews: not to give anything away, but she's pretty important later on, so I'd keep an eye out for her when she comes up. I love you guys so much! Thank you for your everlasting support in all matters and your kind words of encouragement :)

* * *

Chapter 32

Kaden had a terribly bad habit of being early.

It wasn't the kind of early where he showed up five minutes before he was supposed to. No, he was half an hour early to his dinner date with Lady Heather, so early that he scared the wait staff into thinking that the date started before it really did. He'd been sitting at the table, picking at the tablecloth and analyzing every single detail of a room that he had been in hundreds of times before.

He blamed Heather for his bad nerves and anxiousness. She had insisted on meeting Kaden in the dining room, not wanting to be picked up at her front door like all of the other ladies because she "knew her way around the palace just fine thank you very much". Kaden wasn't one to argue with people he knew he couldn't win against, so he let Heather have her way, again. He was just grateful that she agreed to go on a date with him. However, he knew that if Heather really didn't want to go to dinner, then she wouldn't have agreed to go, so it made him hopeful that at least a small part of her was interested in dating him.

The golden clock mounted on the mantle kept ticking time away, and Kaden had never felt time pass so slowly. It was driving him mad, how the minutes felt like hours. Thankfully his torment was ended early, the doors swinging open to let his date enter. Kaden stood up as Heather walked in, clad in a long sleeved golden dress that hit her curves in all the right places. She gave a curtsey as she reached the table, and Kaden smiled widely.

"You look beautiful," Kaden complimented Heather as he pulled her chair out for her. Heather sat down and let Kaden slide her chair back in. She placed her napkin on her lap gracefully and nodded her head.

"Thank you. My maids thought that I needed a little something extra, but I convinced them that a ballgown wasn't necessary."

"What a shame. That would've been a sight," Kaden replied with a smirk, making Heather do the thing where she smiled with her eyes, the candlelight playing up the radiance of her bright blue irises.

"Maybe next time."

A butler came over and placed a small platter of cheeses and prosciutto in the center of table along with two serving plates and a bottle of champagne. He bowed to the both of them and proceeded to pop the cork, pouring a generous amount into Kaden's flute. When he finished with Kaden's, he went to reach for Heather's flute, but she placed her hand over the rim and shook her head.

"None for me, thank you," Heather told the butler, who promptly moved on and put the champagne bottle in an ice bucket near the edge of the table. Instead, he poured water, and Heather dismissed the man with a nod. Kaden gave Heather a curious look, wondering why she wasn't drinking.

"Me drinking is not a good idea. I love it, but it only ever leads to bad things," she explained.

"But you had champagne at the Halloween Ball, and the coronation," Kaden replied, confused.

"I had a glass to keep up appearances. I didn't drink from it," she corrected him, and as Kaden recalled, she never did touch her lips to a glass, only held them between her fingers.

"So, have you been getting close to any of the ladies?" Heather asked casually, catching Kaden off guard. "I didn't get the chance to be in the Women's Room today, but rumor has it Lady Finnley made an appearance, her first since the ball."

"Heather, I don't want to talk about the other ladies," Kaden said, looking her in the eye. "We are on a date. You and I. I want to talk about you."

Heather shifted uncomfortably in her seat, like the idea didn't sit well with her. But she agreed to go on the date, so she really had no choice other than to comply.

"What do you want to know?" she asked begrudgingly.

"I don't know. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Kaden tried, starting off easy to help her out.

"I had a meeting scheduled today with Lady Brice, but she refused to see me, which she's never done before. I think that the Council-"

"I don't mean Council stuff either. Just tell me something normal, something that doesn't have to do with work or the Selection or politics," Kaden included, and Heather pursed her lips, frustrated.

"I got a letter from my Auntie Janki. She said the family's all looking forward to seeing me at the summit. I haven't seen any of that side of my family in years, so that will be interesting."

"Really?" Kaden asked. He had never heard Heather speak about any of her family other than her father and mother before. "I had no idea you had an aunt."

"I don't. She's a cousin really - my great aunt's daughter - but we're close enough that I call her Auntie," Heather said like it was no big deal, picking at her prosciutto while Kaden was laughing under his breath. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know...it's just weird, you calling her 'Auntie' when the world calls her 'Princess'. Sometimes I forget your related to royalty," Kaden answered, knowing it was a poor excuse, but he couldn't help himself. All his life he'd know Heather was work, work, work. Talking about personal things was like she was a whole new person, and she was fascinating.

"It's no different than when you call Osten 'bro' when I call him Prince," Heather countered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose," Kaden agreed, a million more questions running through his head. "Just out of curiosity, what place are you in line for the throne?"

Kaden always knew that Heather would make a good ruler; she had that air of regality surrounding her. He was trying to imagine her sitting on the throne of India draped in lavish prints and skins, ruling her people with a fair and just hand. It wasn't hard to do, but he wished he could see her by his side instead.

"First Queen Riya would have to die, then Grandmother - but she's probably too old to take the throne at her age - and Great Uncle Aman, then Auntie Janki and her husband, and Uncle Mohammad and his wife, and then all of their children, and then assuming there weren't any deviations from the lines of successions in any of the marriage contracts, it would go to me. So I think I'm in the top twenty," Heather rattled off, making Kaden's head swim. To be honest, he had a hard time following that, which probably wasn't a good thing since he was going to be expected to know all of them in a few days time for the summit.

"What's it like over there?" he asked instead.

"I can't remember much," Heather sighed, trying to think. "We haven't gone back to India since my mother died. My father says it's too hard for him. Too many things there remind him of her."

"Could you go by yourself?"

"I guess, but I've never had much of a drive to. Mom wasn't very close to her relatives anyway. She was the black sheep in her family and had her reasons for moving to Illéa with my father."

"Do you ever think you'd move to India?"

"Only if I was desperate," Heather said, shooting Kaden a look like he'd just said the stupidest thing ever. "I've got too much invested here to leave. Besides, my family would probably just want to marry me off to some random duke or lord. They're obsessed with marriage. Most of my cousins who are my age already have fiancés or are married."

"And that's not appealing to you?" Kaden asked, already knowing the answer was no. Really he just wanted to see her reaction, which was the cutting glare he expected.

"One king is enough for me to handle at the moment," Heather replied. "I am here for the Selection, am I not?"

"I don't know...you've never really given me a straightforward answer on that one," Kaden joked, though it was the truth.

"Well, I'm here eating dinner with you, on a date. Isn't that answer enough?"

"Yeah," Kaden smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "It's enough."

Naturally conversation lulled off and their dinner came out, the butlers placing two steaming plates of baked chicken breast and scalloped potatoes with gravy and assorted vegetables in front of them. They were both very hungry, and for the first ten minutes of their meal, they didn't say very much except about how good the food was. Heather almost knocked over the candlesticks, and Kaden had to catch them before they set the room on fire, but that was as eventful as the actual meal got. That was, until Heather started pushing peas around her plate with her fork, trying to work up the courage to ask what she had been dying to since the start of dinner.

"I know we're not supposed to be talking about work, but aren't you worried about the summit?"

"Not at all, should I be?" Kaden asked, his eyebrows raised. Heather looked genuinely concerned, and so naturally Kaden's interest piqued.

"I don't know...I just have a bad feeling about it."

"You're starting to sound like Lady Lucilia. Should I go get you some cards?" Kaden laughed.

"This isn't a joke," Heather insisted, lowering her voice and getting serious. "You're about to open your home to nearly ever dignitary from almost every country in the world, and there are some who would rather see us fall than build us up. We have just as many allies as we do enemies attending. I've seen the guest list, and it includes New Asia. That doesn't at all worry you?"

"Of course it worries me Heather. I know what I'm getting into and I know what I'm going up against. I just don't have a choice," Kaden replied, agitated. "Illéa has to make a strong statement; we have to appear strong, have to prove that we can overcome and that we will prevail. I can't afford to be skeptical or critical of my company. I can't close the nation's doors just because I'm grieving. The world is moving on, and so must I."

"Wow, for a moment there, I thought I was listening to my father. Did he prompt you to say that?" Heather asked, leaning back in her chair, looking at Kaden critically.

"What? No," Kaden sputtered, not sure what she wanted him to say. "Heather, I'm serious. This is happening whether any of us like it or not. So can we please just go back to having a nice dinner?"

"Fine, fine...," she replied, stabbing at the remainder of her potatoes with her fork. She kept mumbling incoherent things under breath, and it was annoying Kaden. Was it too much to ask for her to just turn off the political for a few hours? Why did she have to keep pushing things?

"You just can't turn it off can you?" Kaden said pointedly, making Heather look up from her plate with disdain.

"No, I can't," Heather said, dead serious. "I can't just let things go like you do. Someone actually has to stay on top of things while the king goes and runs around with twenty different girls."

"Sorry to break it to you Heather, but that's not your job anymore," Kaden replied bluntly, getting satisfaction from the stunned look that crossed over Heather's face. "In fact, everything you've done - sticking your nose in private files, sitting in on meetings, holding conferences with council members - is illegal. You could be arrested for treason."

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Heather sputtered, her mouth floundering as she searched for a good comeback. She wasn't used to Kaden actually standing his ground, but the surprise only lasted for a moment before she was back and aiming for the jugular. "I didn't ask to be dragged into this shitshow, or to be put on camera and taken to dinner!"

"Yeah, well you didn't get out of it when you had the chance to either. And, now that I'm thinking about it, it was _your_ idea to become my confidante," Kaden raised his voice to match Heather's. They stared at one another for a few moments, the heat of the moment making the room thick with tension. Neither of them was willing to back down, but Kaden was the first to break the silence. "If all you want to do is shove politics down my throat then you might as well leave."

Heather huffed and stood up, smoothing down her dress. "I don't know why I agreed to this date in the first place."

"Neither do I," Kaden replied simply, looking up at her from his seat.

Heather let out a single, incredulous laugh before turning to leave, slamming the doors shut behind her. The sound echoed in Kaden's ears, and he angrily gulped down what was left in his glass and poured himself another, not even waiting for the butler to do it for him. None of the staff said anything as they went over to clear Heather's plates, making it look like she was never there at all except for the few specks of dried wax from where the candles almost fell.

When had it all gone so wrong? He thought that they had gotten off to a great start. But then it all went to hell in a hand basket faster than he could blink.

It didn't take long at all for the regret to sink in. Kaden felt horribly for what he had said to Heather. He was too harsh and she didn't deserve that, not after all she had suffered being in the Selection against her wishes. Whatever reservations she had about the summit, they were probably good ones, and just because he didn't want to hear them didn't make them any less present. He couldn't fault Heather for being herself, and it was wrong of him to try to change her.

He knew what he had to do. It was just bucking up the courage to do it that took him a few minutes and another glass of champagne. But, eventually Kaden made his way out of the kitchen and walked the familiar path up to the Selected's floor. He had never been to Heather's room before, but he knew which one it was.

"Can I come in?" Kaden knocked, leaning up against the doorframe, waiting for a response.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Heather still in her dinner dress, but with a robe thrown overtop and her hair rumpled. Her makeup was smudged under her eyes like she had been crying, but Kaden didn't dare ask her. That would not be the way to start things off. She gestured her head for him to follow her inside, and she shut the door softly behind him, going over to sit on the couch up against the window. Kaden followed her, but didn't sit, instead, standing a few feet in front of her, wringing his hands.

"I have to apologize. I was out of line, and I said things that I didn't mean," Kaden said sincerely to the carpet, not ready to look Heather in the eye. "I do appreciate all that you do, and you have to know that I would never have you arrested. You're the closest thing I have to a friend."

"I know, I'm pretty great," Heather pouted half heartedly. "And you definitely don't deserve me."

"No, I don't," Kaden agreed without hesitation. He would be lost without Heather, and everyone in the palace knew that as fact.

"But that doesn't excuse my behavior either," Heather continued, and Kaden was shocked. Not that Heather could believe the words were falling out of her mouth either, causing her physical pain to get past her lips. "You're right that I've been acting out of line. I've been breaking all the rules, going behind your back and invading the privacy of the Council. I know that it's not my job anymore...I really do...it's just been a hard adjustment, and I'm not cut out for all of this pomp and circumstance. It's not who I am."

"Then why tell me that you wanted to stay? Why become my confidante?"

Kaden thought that perhaps he was asking for too much. He had caught Heather at her most vulnerable, and he didn't want to scare her away or make her hate him. However, she opened her mouth to respond, and Kaden directed his full attention to her.

"I thought I could do it both. It's so easy to pretend it's a game. Go and smile for the cameras at breakfast, spend some free time with a bunch of girls, then go and tell you everything that's happened - like it's for fun. But this is real, and it terrifies me. I don't want to be queen, Kaden. I can barely keep the Council running nonetheless an entire _c_ _ountry_. I don't want that kind of responsibility. And then you go and say things like you're going to keep me for the Elites and I panic and I just - "

"Heather, breathe," Kaden instructed, holding her by the arms. She did as she was told and let in a deep, shuddering breath that shook her body on the way out. She was trembling, looking the most scared Kaden had ever seen her. "I'm keeping you on to the Elites because I think you deserve it. Out of all of these girls, you are the only one that I know with absolute certainty has what it takes to wear the crown and take it seriously. You have already done so much for Illéa, for my family...for me. I need you, Heather. I need you by my side."

"But I can't...I can't do it," Heather repeated, nearly whining. She just looked tired and worn, like the weight of things was crashing down on her, and Kaden knew that feeling all too well.

"Yes, you can," Kaden said, completely confident. "I've seen you do it before, and you can do it again. If you need to. I'm not saying you're the one. Who knows, I could decide to eliminate you between now and the next Report."

"I think I'd thank you if you did," Heather replied wryly, and Kaden let out a chuckle.

"I think you'd thank me if I made you stay."

"You can't make me do anything, _Your Majesty,_ " Heather replied with more of her usual sass, and Kaden cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you're right, but that won't change anything. Everyone knows you're a masochist at heart. You can't resist a challenge."

"Is that what you think I think the monarchy is, a challenge?"

"Isn't that what the Selection is? A challenge to see who will get the man to win the crown?" Kaden countered, and Heather was surprised at the cynicism in his words.

"Maybe to a few, but not to me."

"Then what is this to you?" Kaden asked, gesturing between the two of them. "This whole shitshow, as you called it?"

"A velvet cage...the most beautiful prison in the world," Heather mused, getting lost in her thoughts. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I am a masochist after all."

"I don't want to make you feel trapped," Kaden replied, the concern creeping back into the playfulness they'd managed to rebuild.

"No, didn't you hear me? I like it that way," Heather replied, her eyes smoldering in the low light of her bedroom. There was always a tension when they were together, but now it felt overwhelming, like it was threatening to pull him under, and it was terrifying, especially when Heather was looking at him with startling intensity. However, the tension was broken as quickly as it came, Heather pulling away and passing him to get to the door, opening it and gesturing for Kaden to leave. "Have a good night, Your Majesty."

Kaden complied and walked out of her room without a word. The door clicked firmly shut behind him so that Kaden didn't even have time to reply. Instead he was standing outside the hallway with his mouth wide open, not quite sure of what had just happened.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: In regards to Heather's origins after that last chapter: She was born and raised in Illéa (so she's an Illéan citizen), and she holds no title, but her mother was the only daughter of the Grand Duchess of India, the sister to the current reigning queen. Literally everyone else would have to die for Heather to take the throne, so no worries about Heather suddenly becoming the ruler of a foreign country. Thank you all for your continued support. I really hope I haven't been boring you guys, but we're so close to the summit, and then things are going to really heat up! (Also, this chapter has spoilers for _The Great Gatsby_ , if anyone hasn't read/seen it yet)

* * *

Chapter 33

Kaden wondered if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't be planning something.

It felt like just yesterday that the interior designers and florists were dragging in all of the decor for the Halloween Ball, but there they were again, a few weeks later, preparing for an entirely different kind of party. This time, nearly every gardener in the country was recruited to trim and tame the multiple gardens on the palace grounds. All new bushes and trees were planted specifically for the occasion, and Kaden swore that the New Asian garden on the southern lawn complete with koi pond and cherry blossom trees was not there yesterday. The grass was trimmed to golf course length all the way down to the lake that sat acres behind the palace. The main driveway was laid with new gravel and the palace facade was power washed and scrubbed until the stone glistened in the sun.

Kaden swore he had never seen the place so clean, and that was only on the outside. He didn't even want to think about all of the food that was being prepared, the space being made for everyone to park, the china that was being cleaned, and the silver being polished. The indoor gardens were also being preened, every corner dusted, and the guest rooms prepared. Every single bedroom was going to be occupied for the summit, and Kaden would finally know what it was like to live in a truly full house.

Due to all of the recent activity, there were very few places left in the palace that were untouched by the chaos. Those places were the main dining hall, his bedroom, the Selectees' bedrooms, and the Women's Room. And, since planning state events was still classified as governing, Kaden wasn't allowed to put his two cents in about what was getting done to his home. So, that left him with very few options on how to spend his time. Lady Imogen's words still hung in the back of his mind, the ones that told him he was negligent and didn't care about the Selected. Heather's words came next, the ones that told him to step up, that all it took was reaching out, a few minutes here and there. This was his opportunity to make good on that.

The only two ladies in the Women's Room upon his arrival were Lady Azalea and Lady Serena. They were sitting peacefully on the same couch, the latter sipping a cup of tea, and the former flipping through a fashion magazine. Of course, as soon as they saw him, they both stood up, smiled, and curtseyed.

"What a surprise!" Lady Azalea beamed, her entire face lighting up with her smile.

"I agree," Lady Serena replied, picking her cup of tea back up off of the saucer. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with a few of my favorite girls," Kaden replied, trying to be charming. It must've worked, because Lady Azalea blushed furiously, ducking her head down low to try to hide it. Lady Serena laughed, her eyes playful and knowing.

"And it's not got to do with all of the chaos going on outside?" she replied, catching him red handed.

"What is all of that anyway?" Lady Azalea asked, waving her hand toward the window.

"I was going to wait to announce it at dinner, but I guess I can tell you now," Kaden said, not that it was any big secret that something was going on now that the palace was under construction. "In a few days, we will be hosting a peace summit."

"A summit?" Lady Serena asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's basically a political meeting. All of the leaders of the free world are joining us for a few days, so the palace will be at full capacity. There will be talks, of course, but there will also be grand dinners, dancing, parties, lots of things for you ladies to entertain yourselves with."

"You mean we're invited too?" Lady Azalea asked, her excitement growing.

"Of course. The whole world is dying to meet you all," Kaden said with a wide smile, taking the chance to look around the room. "Speaking of you all, where is everyone else?"

"I'm not sure," Lady Serena replied, pursing her lips in thought. "Finnley doesn't come in here much, and neither does Lalaine. I think Katrina said she'd gone out to paint the scaffold or something ridiculous. Heather's not here, which is strange because she's always here. The rest of us come and go. I'm sure they're in their rooms avoiding the destruction."

"Well, they're missing out," Kaden said, taking a sip of his drink before changing gears. "So, Lady Azalea -"

"Lea, please," She insisted, her smile still radiant.

"My apologies, Lea," Kaden corrected himself. "But word in the palace is that you are the best chef in all of Illéa."

Lady Azalea blushed, not knowing what to say. Kaden only continued to smile and turned to Lady Serena. "And I hear that you've grown up behind a kitchen most of your life?"

"My father owns the best diner in the province," Lady Serena said proudly. "I've worked there ever since I could walk...well, not really. I was fifteen."

"Well, ladies, I've just had the greatest idea," Kaden announced, pretty sure that his idea would be nothing but an inconvenience to the staff, but fun for the ladies nonetheless.

"And what would that be?" Lady Azalea asked enthusiastically.

"With arguably the two best cooks in all of Illéa sitting across from me, it would be a tragedy if I never let them practice their craft," Kaden explained vaguely, on purpose just to see the two ladies share confused looks. "How would you like to go to the kitchens with me and we can cook dinner tonight?"

"Didn't you just say they're getting ready for the summit?" Lady Serena asked.

"The kitchens are huge; there's plenty of space for us and them, I promise."

"I think it sounds fun," Lady Azalea said, bouncing on her toes.

It took a few moments of Kaden pinning her down with puppy dog eyes, but Lady Serena eventually sighed and stood, straightening out her dress and smiling.

"Who am I to deny the king?" Lady Serena replied, looking at Kaden with fondness, and he took that as a yes.

Lady Azalea and Kaden stood to join Lady Serena, the three of them walking down the hall and staircase arm in arm. When they reached the kitchen, the double doors were already perched open. However, as they entered the vast space, they realized that most of the staff was missing. Kaden figured that they were on a break before dinner - that or they had just received a new shipment of food for the summit that needed to be stored in the excess pantries elsewhere in the palace. The latter was far more likely.

There were still a few servants and kitchen hands scattered about the various cooking tops and islands, so Kaden approached the first one he could find. The man was hunched over a counter, chopping away at various vegetables.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where we can find the chef? We just want to know if we can use the space," Kaden asked the man whose back was turned to them. However, the man didn't respond, and Kaden frowned. "Did you hear me? My friends and I would like to use this space and you're being very rude."

The man still did not respond, and Kaden was growing impatient. He was about to go physically make his presence known when the man turned away from the countertop. He jumped at the sight of Kaden and the ladies, as if he didn't even know they were there. However, he recognized them, and immediately bowed in respect.

"Finally," Kaden sighed, thinking the man was hard of hearing. He did look older, so Kaden gave him the benefit of the doubt and tried again. "Now that we have your attention, do you know if this space is available?"

The man stared at Kaden's mouth, flustered, like he didn't know what to do. His eyes darted back and forth their faces, slightly intimidated, and he shrugged his shoulders, helpless. Kaden was beyond confused, but Lady Azalea side stepped Kaden to get a better look at the man. She started moving her arms and hands in a series of gestures, and immediately the man relaxed. He started to smile as he moved his hands back in a similar pattern, eventually gesturing for the three of them to take the island space across from him. It wasn't until Lady Azalea moved her fingers from her lips in a downward arc that Kaden recognized as "thank you" that he realized that she was using sign language, and that the kitchen hand was deaf. Lady Serena and Kaden stared at Lady Azalea with wonder, watching her hands move gracefully until the kitchen hand moved back to his station to resume his work.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lady Serena asked, awed.

"My little sister, Hope, is deaf. My whole family learned sign language to be able to communicate with her," Lady Azalea explained.

"I'm so sorry," Lady Serena immediately apologized, looking sad. Lady Azalea only shook her head vehemently.

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Lady Azalea insisted. "Hope is my hero actually. She never lets it get to her or stop her from doing anything, even when other people try to. I've always wanted to be as strong as she is."

"For a lot of people with disability, life is still hard to get through without the right connections. The palace has a program that takes in those with disabilities and gives them a better life. My parents parents set it up after they took down the castes, since some of the old prejudices still exist," Kaden commented. He'd never had to go through life knowing first-hand the struggles families with disabilities went through, but he knew that there were still some things breaking the castes couldn't fix, and peoples' prejudices against disabilities were one of them. He'd heard the stories of the deaf and the blind being beaten in the streets for getting jobs over hearing or seeing people. He'd presided over the cases of domestic violence in families that weren't as accepting of their different children. It seemed as though Lady Azalea's family was one of the rare few that actually cared.

"My family looked into your program for a while, but in the end we let Hope make her own decisions. She's deaf, not dumb. She has just as much a brain as everyone else here," Lady Azalea said, a fierce pride in her voice as she mentioned her sister. Kaden admired her for it, this new revelation completely reshaping Lady Azalea in his eyes. For the briefest of moments, he pictured her with a tiara on her head, speaking not to he and Lady Serena, but to a room full of diplomats about her latest project in making the country a better place. And then he shook the idea out.

"Alrighty then," Kaden clapped his hands together. "What are we making?"

"Three course meal, each of us can take one of the courses?" Lady Serena suggested, and Lady Azalea nodded in confirmation, already moving to explore the kitchen.

"How does chicken sound?" Lady Azalea asked, rummaging around the fridge.

"Sounds good to me," Kaden said, and Lady Serena nodded along with him.

"Chicken it is," Lady Azalea pulled a couple of pre-prepared chickens out of the fridge and took them to the sink.

"Lea, do you want to handle the main course? I have this idea for a dessert that I think you guys will love."

"Sure," Lady Azalea replied, waving a hand in her direction as she turned the sink on.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kaden asked. Both of the ladies looked up from their posts, blushing that they had almost forgotten about him as they got swept up doing their own thing.

"You can make the side dish," Lady Azalea told Kaden, passing him a cookbook from the shelf next to her. "Nothing too fancy. Don't want you to burn yourself."

"Ha ha ha," Kaden fake laughed, rolling his eyes as Lady Azalea passed him the book while she giggled.

The rest of the cooking went somewhat like that: Lady Serena and Azalea doing their own things with finesse, all the while berating and making fun of Kaden as he desperately tried not to catch the stove on fire. He'd decided to make a medley of sautéed vegetables as the side, but he failed to realize that would involve handling and tossing pans around. The oil that he laid down as a base for the veggies hissed and cracked, nearly burning him as Lady Serena nearly cried out of laughter when Kaden very serious asked her if it was supposed to do that.

By some divine intervention, dinner came out decently and Kaden only burned one of his extremities in the process, so he was rather proud of himself. Lady Serena and Lady Azalea walked out with the chefs that night at dinner to present their meal. It turned out to be quite delicious, the chicken basted and drizzled in garlic lemon sauce, the veggies a little burned but still edible. Dessert was absolutely to die for, Lady Serena's surprise worth the wait. It was a chocolate cake with a layer of strawberries and another layer of assorted berries in between thick layers of fudge icing. All of the ladies practically licked their plates clean, and Lady Serena was sitting tall with pride as the other ladies asked for her recipe and if she could make it again.

They all sat in the dining hall for a long time that night, chatting and laughing, two things that usually didn't occur in their silent meals. The cameras were rolling the entire night, glad to be getting some action for once. It wasn't until the clock struck nine and a few of the ladies started to yawn that Kaden called the meal to a close. He was the last one out of the room, making sure that no one was left behind before he followed the ladies up the stairs. He bid them all a good night before heading back to his own room. He'd have to wait another hour before the cameras were gone and he could go out again, this time for something other than food.

Kaden spent his hour walking circles in his room and staring out the window, counting down the minutes until he was safe to sneak down the corridors like a thief in the night. It wasn't that he was trying to be secretive, but it was a rather inappropriate time for a date, and he didn't want to think about the lecturing he would get should someone stumble across him.

Lady Maddy was right where she said she would be, where she always was each night, sitting on a plush rug in front of the roaring fireplace in the library. She was curled up in a pair of comfy pants and a sweater, her nose already stuck in their latest novel. Kaden grinned at the sight of her and clicked his tongue in disapproval. Her dark hair parted to reveal a set of large, bewildered eyes. It was still too easy to catch her off guard, and the sight of her startled would never fail to amuse Kaden.

"I thought we agreed - no reading until we were both here."

"You were taking too long," Lady Maddy grinned and scooted over to allow Kaden space on the rug. The heat of the fireplace warmed him immediately, chasing out the chill of the Angeles night.

"So, where did we leave off?" Kaden asked, pulling out his copy of _The Great Gatsby_ from his jacket pocket. The book was tinier than any he had read before, but the content was just as rich. It had taken him longer to digest this book than it did _Pride and Prejudice_.

"We're at the end. Last twenty pages," she instructed, but Kaden knew that he had already lost her to the paper world beyond the cover. Perhaps it was taking him so long to read because he'd rather watch the way she got sucked into the literature, her nose practically brushing the pages, her eyes animated and sparkling. He often wondered what it would be like to have an imagination as large as hers, what it was like to be so engrossed in something that the rest of the world just faded away. But he would have to pull his eyes from her and read his twenty pages eventually. Lady Maddy would know if he hadn't, and he was genuinely curious as to how the book ended.

They both sat in silence as they read. Kaden didn't mind this kind of silence at all, the kind that spoke volumes without muttering a word. The pages spoke for him, the words flying off the page and into his mind. It took him no time at all to finish, emerging out of the Roaring Twenties to meet Lady Maddy's curious gaze. He could've made a quip about the eyes of Doctor TJ Eckleburg, but he had no idea how long he had been reading, or how long she'd been finished and watching him. However, he could tell that she didn't expect him to be frowning.

"I don't know if I like this book," Kaden confessed, holding the thinly bound paper between his fingers.

"Why not?" Lady Maddy asked, not upset, but curious.

"It makes me sad," Kaden said, the melancholy settling over him for a man that never existed in a time before Illéa was even a concept. "No matter how hard he tried, Gatsby never got his happy ending. It isn't fair."

"Yes, but I believe that's the message of the story. Life isn't always fair, but we must always hold onto hope," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes. "Every second is a chance to turn your life around, to build a better future."

"Yes, but wouldn't it just've been better if he had let Daisy go? He could've had anything in the world, anyone he wanted. He could've been happy with someone else," Kaden continued, not wrapping his mind around the story. He couldn't understand Gatsby, couldn't understand why he would go through such torture for someone who would never love him. Couldn't understand why he spent so long in the past when he was blinded to his future.

"Love makes you do crazy things I suppose," she shrugged, a smile faint on her lips. "Besides, isn't that what everyone wants? Find something, someone, that makes you happy and never let it go? You can't fault Gatsby for that."

"You really like this Gatsby character," Kaden observed.

"Not so much liking as an understanding. I understand his pain. He tried so hard to get Daisy to love him, but he was never enough. She was always out of reach..." Lady Maddy trailed off, looking into the fire. Kaden cocked his head, trying to read the subtext in her words. She let out a breathy laugh and tossed her hands into her lap. "Look at me. Sitting here with you, _the_ _king_. I mean, what am I doing? This is ridiculous. We can sit here and read our books and share smiles, but at the end of the day, I'm not fit to be a queen. I don't know why you waste your time with me..."

"Let me be the judge of how I spend my time," Kaden said softly, placing a hand over top of hers. He didn't know where this insecurity was coming from, but he wanted to get rid of it. "You're not a waste. In fact, you're one of the few things in this palace that actually holds value."

Lady Maddy only curled her lips into a half smile, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"You don't believe me..." Kaden noticed, and the fact that she shrugged in response gave him confirmation.

His heart lurched in his chest. He didn't know what she had to be insecure about. She had a subtle beauty to her, the kind that he had to look for beneath the surface of shy glances and dark hair. The firelight was playing on her face, casting a warm glow across her rosy cheeks. Even from a side glance, he could see the fire making shapes in her brown eyes, completely captivating.

He must've been staring, because eventually Lady Maddy did turn her head and looked him right in the eyes. Something about his gaze must've surprised her, because she let in a sharp breath, one that left her lips slightly parted in a gasp. It was like an instinct, the way he knew to reach up from where he was leaning to brush his hand across her skin, tracing his way to the space where her neck met her jaw line and holding her there. He could feel her pulse thrumming beneath his fingers and knew his was just as fast. It was painfully shy, painfully slow, how the space between them closed. It felt like years before his nose brushed hers, dipping in further so that their foreheads touched, and then, finally, their lips.

The kiss was chaste, closed lips barely brushing, timid and shy. Her lips were soft and smooth, not coated in the strange waxy feel of lipstick like Lady Angelina's, and Kaden found that he preferred that immensely. Eventually, they both remembered to breathe, and everything changed. The whole experience as a whole was different than when he kissed Lady Angelina, but it wasn't a bad different. Lady Maddy wasn't sure, but neither was he, so they tried to read each other. Kaden shifted his hand up to the base of her head, gently tugging on her hair to shift the angle of the kiss. The soft slide of lips sent shivers down his spine, and Lady Maddy's hands came up to grasp the lapels of his jacket, pulling them closer.

Eventually, Kaden pulled back, desperately in need of air, and Lady Maddy ran her fingers over her lips, her eyes blown wide in surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked, her voice hitching near the end, like she couldn't believe what had just happened. To be fair, Kaden couldn't believe it either, failing to find words.

All he could manage to do was smile before leaning in to kiss her again, and this time, she met him half way.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Here is the start of the latest (and longest) formal affair featuring a ton of new characters! I've had fun making up these royals; I only wish they got bigger parts outside of these few chapters. Thank you all so much for your continued support! I know things have been slow as of late, but I promise, these next few chapters are going to change the game as we know it. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 34

The sun was setting over the Angeles sky, which meant that the party was just starting inside the royal palace. The grounds were lit up with thousands of lights, a beacon to light the way for all of the guests that were pouring into front gates. Limousines and Aston Martins lined the driveway, the glamorous royals within reaching to take the hands of their drivers, having their servants lead the way into the polished marble estate. All the while, the King of Illéa stood at the end of the main hall, shaking hands and smiling, doing his best to try not to think of the millions of ways this could all go wrong.

"Stop fidgeting with your cufflinks. You'll tear a hole in the tux," Heather leaned over to whisper to Kaden before the Swendish princess could reach them.

Kaden forced his hands at his sides and took in a deep breath, remembering to exhale this time. He had seen so many royals in the past hour alone that he could no longer distinguish faces. He was glad to have Heather with him; she seemed to be more at ease than he was, and she was sure as hell better at associating names with faces. He didn't really know how she got herself on door duty - Lady Brice was supposed to be the one next to him - but he wasn't surprised. She even looked like she belonged at an international peace summit, with her periwinkle blue sari draped over one arm and matching accessories. Kaden supposed she wore the traditional dress for her family, who had yet to show up.

They both smiled as Princess Elsa approached them, followed closely by her translator and a few other diplomats. Kaden inclined his head politely - royals never fully acquiesced to each other, as they were all on the same level of the hierarchy - while Heather dipped into a curtsey.

"Your Highness, welcome to Illéa. Thank you so much for coming," Kaden greeted her.

She smiled widely, mostly to cover up the fact that she had to stall for time as her translator relayed his message in Swendish. The princess was always amicable, if not shy, and her eyes were unnervingly blue as she refused to break contact. "Like the ice that coats the sea in the dead of winter," he'd been told by the Illéan ambassador to Swendway. Up close and personal, Kaden had to agree. Kaden was also wondering how her pale skin wasn't burning in the Angeles sun - even in the chill of autumn the sun could be brutal. But that was a question best saved for later. She had finished her reply to her translator, and now it was Kaden's turn to pay attention.

"Her Highness wishes to thank you for your hospitality, and looks forward to the next three days."

"The pleasure is all mine. Please, enjoy the festivities," Kaden continued to smile and nod, the only gestures the princess could really understand from him at least. She curtseyed shortly as she took her leave, her entourage following close behind her.

 _That wasn't so bad,_ Kaden said to himself for the tenth time that day. No matter how many royals he met, the nerves refused to go away.

"You did good on that one," Heather complimented him, and Kaden appreciated it. He really was trying to stay cool.

"Thanks. Who's next?" Kaden asked, but he had his answer as soon as nearly a dozen people rounded the corner. His heart nearly stopped; that many people was...overwhelming. However, as he turned to Heather for his usual support, he found that she too, was holding her breath. That was strange, but as the people neared closer to them, Kaden understood her apprehension.

It was her family.

Her family and half of India, it appeared.

Queen Riya was a short, portly, stern faced woman whose forehead was creased with wrinkles and her dark eyes were lost between the crows feet and sagging eyebrows. Her hair was a startling shade of silver-white plated back in a meticulous braid studded with gems that matched her colorful sari. She walked slowly and with a limp, escorted on the arm of a servant dressed in traditional Indian robes.

A taller woman followed closely behind the queen, but it was obvious that she was older as well. This woman also had her hair back in a braid, but she wore a tikka studded with sapphires and emeralds that matched her sari. As soon as the woman saw Heather, her face broke out into a smile, and she picked up her pace to meet her sooner.

"Heather," the woman greeted Heather, opening her arms wide.

"Auntie," Heather greeted her back, hugging her aunt tightly.

"Look at you, so much bigger since I saw you last," Princess Janki said when then parted, admiring Heather as she held her back at arms length. "You are beautiful my child."

"Thank you Auntie. I hope you've been enjoying your stay here so far."

"Yes, yes, it's been wonderful," Princess Janki said, turning to incline her head in respect towards Kaden. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for hosting us."

"It's my pleasure," Kaden insisted, returning the gesture with a slight bow. "Any family of Heather's is family of mine. She does so much for me, I don't think I could run the country without her."

"It seems that she is just like her mother then. And you have her eyes," Princess Janki smiled widely down at Heather, who had to look away at the mention of her mother. It was then when Kaden realized that this was her mother's family, and that they probably knew more about her than Heather did, something that must've been hard for her to deal with.

Suddenly, a flurry of color and noise approached them and drew their full attention. Three elegant young women, older than Kaden and Heather but not by much, were standing in front of them, each dipping their heads down in respect.

"Heather, you remember your cousins, my daughters, Naina, Hemali, and Ananaya," Princess Janki introduced the three, each of the girls smiling wider when their names were mentioned. The one who stood in the middle of the group in a bright green sari, Naina, seemed to be the leader of the three, the other two girls standing slightly behind her, their eyes wandering where hers did - which were mostly on Heather.

"Of course," Heather replied easily, giving each of the girls a brief hug.

"I'm sorry that my husband and brother could not attend, but someone had to stay behind and run the country," Princess Janki joked, and everyone laughed. "They send you their love and gratitude regardless."

"How is grandmother?" Heather asked, looking around for someone who wasn't there.

"As well as can be expected at her age. I'm afraid her mind isn't what it used to be, but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you," Princess Janki assured Heather, who nodded firmly. Kaden knew nothing about Heather's relationship with her extended family, but he could tell that she was disappointed that her grandmother was not there. It was in the tight set of her jaw, like she was trying to swallow back words before she said something she regretted.

"Child, where is your father?" Queen Riya asked, her voice raspy and clipped. She had only just managed to hobble her way to them, and was already aching to leave, something Kaden didn't know if he should take personally or just chalk up to old age.

"He's out in the gardens, Your Majesty," Heather replied formally. "I can escort you there if you want."

Queen Riya nodded sharply, and started walking forward. Everyone shifted to make plenty of room for the queen to pass, all attention on her to make sure that she didn't stumble and fall. Heather moved to go follow her relatives, and Kaden started to panic. She couldn't leave - he needed her to help him!

"Heather...," Kaden trailed, catching her by the arm, a bit terrified about taking on the line of other royals lining up to meet him without her to guide him.

"I'll take care of them and be right back. You're the king, you've got this," Heather replied quietly so no one else could hear, taking Queen Riya's arm from her servant. That's the last piece of advice he got from her before she switched languages, the entire party conversing in rapid Punjabi.

He watched Heather move away from him until she was lost in the sea of people. Then, he was truly alone, just himself and the butlers standing at the front of the hall letting the guests in and announcing their presence to the crowds. It was intimidating to stand at the end of the red carpet all by himself. Kaden started wondering where Osten was and if he would be willing to take over greeting for a while.

"Kaden!" Came a loud voice from behind him. He wondered who would be bold enough to address him by his first name, but as soon as he saw the tall, dark haired Italian beauty wandering his way, he was glad to see a familiar face.

"Nicoletta, you look beautiful as always," Kaden greeted the family friend. Just over forty years old, and there wasn't a wrinkle on her sun kissed skin. She didn't look a day over thirty, and she was already starting to get jealous looks from the women and long stares from the men in the room.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush," she replied, pulling Kaden into a giant hug, foregoing any sort of royal protocol. Kaden didn't mind. This was the woman who cooed over him as a baby and told embarrassing stories about him to his relatives when she was invited over for state dinners. "But look at you, so fancy! The kingship looks good on you."

"If only it felt as good as it looks," Kaden said wryly, earning a grin from Nicoletta.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," she replied, waving her hand like it was over her head, and Kaden supposed it was.

Princess Nicoletta had yet to take over her parent's throne, something that Kaden knew she was quite fine with. She loved the life of a princess, and though he knew from the stories his parents told that she was more than capable of ruling, she loved to have fun more. She was the life of any party. In fact, Kaden was hoping that she would work her magic and be the glue that bound most of the guests together, because God knows he wouldn't know where to start.

"Are Noemi and Orabella with you?"

"No, just me this time," Nicoletta put on a sad face for effect. "They're busy being mothers and governors and have no more time for fun these days."

"The Italians have no time for fun? I find that hard to believe," Kaden joked.

"If fun is watching children and hosting tea parties, then yes, there is lots of fun," she replied sarcastically. "Maybe I should find out what all of this is about. Find myself a husband, settle down. It would please my parents. Or maybe I should throw myself a Selection. It works so well in your country."

"I'm sure none of the single diplomats here would mind. You could start one right now. I'm sure you'd be married by the end of day three," Kaden played along, but Nicoletta was no longer paying attention. Her eyes had widened when she mentioned the Selection, like she had forgotten about it and then remembered, looking at Kaden with a whole new light. It was the look that everyone gave him - the look that wanted every single little detail about his love life and made him inwardly flinch because he knew the invasive questions were coming next.

"My love life isn't important," she shook her head. "Now tell me, where are your lovely ladies? Have you picked one out yet? Are you in love? I've been keeping up in the news, and I'm rooting for the small blonde...Selina, Sabrina...?"

"Serena?" Kaden corrected, trying to keep up with all of what Nicoletta was throwing at him.

"Yes, that's the one!" she held onto Kaden's shoulder, coming in closer as if he was going to share as secret with her. "So, tell me everything. I want to know it all."

"There's nothing to tell," Kaden replied, shrugging. "They're all great, but I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I've only known them for a few months, and the Council expects me to marry one of them. It's a lot of stress."

"And there isn't at least one that stands out above the rest?" she pushed, and Kaden shifted in her grip. His discomfort grew as he refused to answer her question, which turned out to be the wrong choice, because a grin crept up her face in victory. "Ah, so there is someone."

Kaden shifted again, trying to compose himself. A blushing king did not bode well for a strong first impression.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me who," Nicoletta conceded, pulling back and smoothing out her bronze gown and straightening her matching tiara. She then reached out to pull Kaden into a side hug. "I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you," Kaden smiled leaning into the hug. He didn't know how to continue conversation after that, so he changed topics entirely. "Has Josie been by to say hello?"

"Why would she come to say hello?" Nicoletta asked, smiling but confused.

"She and her family went on vacation to Italy. They've been there a few weeks now."

"Really?" Nicoletta asked, her surprise genuine. "This is the first I've heard of this."

"That's strange..." Kaden trailed off, now confused as well. "She loves you guys."

"Perhaps she's been traveling along the southern coasts. News there is always slow," Nicoletta suggested.

"Perhaps," Kaden sighed, thinking that had to be it. "Her letter came for me a week or two ago. I haven't had the chance to read it, but I'll make sure to."

"You know Josie, always up to trouble," Nicoletta sighed with a wistful smile. "She probably ran off with a boy."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Your Majesty, the French have arrived and are waiting on your call," a butler came up and spoke in his ear.

"Send them in," Kaden said, bracing himself for another awkward reunion with his brother.

"I'll get out of your hair. You have babies to kiss and hands to shake, and I have a date with the cocktail bar," Nicoletta said, and Kaden snorted. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you later."

As soon as Nicoletta left the hall, Kaden was put face to face with half a dozen men in blue suits. Kaden had half a mind to ask them who the hell they were, but each man had the royal Fleur de Lis so there was no mistaking their nationality.

"The Royal Family of France sends their deepest apologies for not being able to attend the Summit, and ask that Your Majesty, in his kindness, accept this small group of advisors in their place," one of the men apologized as he bowed so deeply that his nose practically scraped the ground. And right he should, because as much as Kaden did not want to see Ahren, his absence was even more infuriating.

"May I inquire as to _why_ they could not attend?"

"With the Princess in her condition, the family decided it best to keep everyone close to home. Surely Your Majesty understands the need to keep family safe."

"I understand completely," Kaden said through closed teeth, his blood boiling in his veins. However, he kept himself in check even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Please, enjoy the party."

Kaden stepped to his side, letting the man and his fellow diplomats enter the festivities. That was the shortest time he had spent with a envoy all night, but he had limited patience when it came to Ahren and his incredible ability to get himself into even deeper shit. The diplomats were lucky Kaden didn't tell them to pack up and go home. But, that wasn't what the summit stood for, and it wouldn't bode well for him to write off an ally just based on personal problems.

A tap on his shoulder turned his attention to one of his butlers alerting him that it was time to make his appearance in the ballroom. Kaden nodded and left greeting duty to the council members who arrived to take his place. He was slightly relieved that was over, but now he had a whole different set of obstacles to tackle, the main one being his opening speech. He'd rehearsed this speech for hours in his mirror, having the Council and even his manservant revise it. It had to be perfect if anyone was going to take him seriously.

Kaden took a deep breath before walking through the crowded ballroom and stepping up on the platform created specifically for giving his speech. It was somewhat pretentious, but it got the job done. From this elevation, Kaden could see over the heads of his guests, and he took a glass of champagne and clinked against it gently with a spoon. There were microphones set up around his platform, so the sound reverberated out around the room, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kings and queens, and all of the sovereign lords gathered here, I would like to welcome you all first and foremost to the twentieth International Peace Summit," Kaden was interrupted by a polite applause, and he waited for it to die down before continuing. "This is a tradition that is celebrating its centennial year, and I for one am honored to be a part of it, and even more so to host it. Over these next three days, we will make history. We will change the world on a unified front in order to achieve one goal: lasting peace. I look out upon the faces in this room, and I see life long friends, trading partners, and allies that have helped my nation through the darkest of times. By standing with you, I know that I have put my country's future in the right hands, and by standing with me - along with each of the other countries represented here - you may know the same."

Kaden stopped to breathe and held out his glass, watching as the crowd all raised theirs in response. "To five more years of peace."

"To five more years of peace!" came the overwhelming response, followed by raucous applause and cheers. Kaden felt triumphant. He had done something right for once.

One person was cheering louder than the rest, and as Kaden focused on the familiar face, he felt himself break out into a wide smile. The young woman standing a few feet away from the platform was only two years his younger, but she looked as sophisticated as the rest of the royalty assembled around her. Kaden hopped off the platform and placed his champagne flute on table as he passed it, now focused on making his way to the princess in the sparkling gold dress. She was positively radiating sunshine, her simple golden circlet gleaming in the light in contrast with her reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked so different than when he had seen her last, but at the same time, she was still five years old and covered in mud and scabs instead of jewels and a ballgown.

"Princess Allegra."

His best friend, his better half, his partner in crime - other than Osten of course. Kaden smiled and bowed at the waist with flourish. In response, she giggled and dipped into the deepest curtsey she could.

" _Your Majesty,_ " she replied, drawing his title out exaggeratedly in her lilting British accent. "That speech was truly inspiring."

Kaden knew she was teasing him, and he mock-elbowed her in the side. "Hey, my advisors tried really hard on that one."

"Oh, so you don't even write your own speeches?" Allegra asked, pretending to be taken aback. "Next thing I know you'll be telling me that Santa Claus isn't real."

Kaden laughed at that, and she laughed with him. He didn't realize how much he'd missed his childhood friend until she was right in front of him. It had been too long since they'd last spoken face to face - a few years at least. But there and then, it felt like no time had passed them at all.

"I've missed you Al," he said, getting himself back into check. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes as she pretended to wipe away tears of joy.

"I've missed you too, you idiot," she replied, pulling him to her for a hug and kissing him on both cheeks as was the European fashion. Kaden swore that he could hear flashes go off, the cameras that surrounded every inch of the palace for the summit going wild at the idea that there was a random woman clinging to him, but he wasn't concerned. Anyone who was anyone knew that he and Allegra were close friends and nothing more. Of course, there had been a time when he had a raging crush on her, and had the events of the past few months not happened, who knows what could've become of them. But that wasn't his reality anymore, and friends was what they would forever be.

"I meant to call after the funeral," her smile slipped, her fingers fumbling with the lapels of Kaden's jacket as she tried to straighten the fabric out. It was her nervous tick; she always did it when she didn't know what to say. "I wanted to come by, see how you were, but mum and dad said that wasn't proper."

She gestured her head to the side, and Kaden followed the movement to see the King and Queen of the British Empire chatting amicably with the German Chancellor and his wife, Dame Bianca. Kaden had greeted all of them earlier, and Luka, the Chancellor's son, was very amused to hear that Josie was not around to kiss him this time. However, that didn't stop him from flirting with every princess that passed his way, something that made Kaden frown seeing as though his wife was nowhere to be seen. Kaden pulled his mind out of that drama; it wasn't important, and Allegra was.

"It's okay Al. I know you meant well. I got your letter," Kaden's lips pulled up into a semi-smile, more for her sake than his.

"Yeah?" she asked, mimicking the same smile, not quite sure all was forgiven. But Kaden knew there was nothing to forgive.

"Yeah," Kaden nodded, not breaking eye contact with Allegra until she was back to her bright and cheery self. When she appeared to accept Kaden's response, he extended his arm to her. "Come on, I want to introduce you to some important people."

"Your girlfriends!" Allegra gasped, her smile curling up mischievously. "They'll be so jealous! Look at me, I'm a home wrecker. Forget princess, this is the crowning moment of my life."

"There's hardly reason for them to be jealous," Kaden replied, and immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Kaden Schreave, I am offended," Allegra stopped dead in her tracks, her hands going straight to her hips as she pursed her lips.

"That's not what I-" he tried to rectify the situation, but it was too late. Anything he said was only going to dig himself further in a hole.

"Just for that, I'm telling them the cotillion story," Allegra replied, a smirk crawling up her face as she took in Kaden's horror.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just watch me."

"Allegra-" Kaden called after her, but it was too late. She was already bounding up to the ladies in stride, clearly catching them by surprise. Kaden watched with bated breath as Ladies Freya and Azalea immediately went to dip into their curtsies even though they were flustered. Ladies Ayana and Serena stood off to the side, still being polite and curtseying, but managing to catch Kaden's eye, giving him confused looks. Kaden took that as his cue to intervene, and walked up to his friend.

"Ladies, I believe you've met Princess Allegra of the British Empire," Kaden formally introduced her to the group. There was a murmur of agreement as the ladies looked Allegra up and down, then moving to Kaden, analyzing their close proximity and the way Allegra sidled up next to Kaden and nudged his shoulder.

"Kaden, you never told me that they were so pretty," Allegra teased Kaden, making him blush slightly. She rolled her eyes in the ladies' direction and not so subtly whispered, "Men!"

"You two seem very close," Lady Ayana commented, not afraid to state what the rest of the ladies were surely thinking, if their shared looks and expressions were anything to go by. Allegra, on the other hand, just laughed it off.

"Oh, us? We've been friends for ever. I could tell you stories..."

"Stories that are best saved for another day," Kaden intervened, not sure if Allegra was serious about the cotillion story. He gave her a pointed look and she stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Please, tell us more," Lady Ayana egged Allegra on, ignoring Kaden. "We're curious now."

The rest of the ladies gave a collaborative nod, now looking at Allegra with interest instead of suspicion. Allegra looked torn between staying loyal to Kaden and telling everything she knew. The conflict was plain on her face, and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Maybe some other time ladies," she conceded, and the ladies looked bummed. "There's still three days left for me to spill the beans."

There was a collective flurry of chatter, and in that conversation somehow the ladies had decided that Allegra was definitely someone they wanted to befriend. Kaden was promptly cut out of the circle, the ladies turning to focus on their new friend.

"I love your dress!" Allegra gushed to Lady Freya, whose cobalt blue gown was layered in ruffles so the skirt looked like a giant waterfall.

All of the ladies looked lovely in their dresses in Kaden's opinion. Lady Rose looked like pure sunshine in her bright yellow dress with embellishment that glittered in the light. Lady Azalea's gown was like cotton candy: puffy and a pale blue that made her look like a real life Cinderella. Lady Serena's gown was a surprising choice for her: a blush colored dress that clung to her curves until it hit her knees and fanned out into a train that followed her as she walked. Lady Ayana's dress was a simple purple gown with a lighter pop of purple around where the fabric gathered at her waist. All of them looked like royalty, and Kaden was proud of his ladies.

"Thanks," Lady Freya replied humbly, swishing the skirt around. "I actually designed it myself."

"No way," Allegra gasped, and Lady Freya nodded. "That's incredible! Do you do commissions, because I have this event coming up in the New Year..."

Kaden couldn't hear any more of the conversation, the other ladies jumping to talk about their dresses and upcoming social parties. The usual girl stuff that Kaden was somewhat glad to be spared from, even if this was an interesting turn of events. It was probably for the best that he was left out. Now he had time to do more socializing with the rest of his guests.

"What a coincidence seeing you here, all alone," Lady Katrina teased, sauntering up to him with purposeful seduction, but she wore it differently than Lady Angelina. She didn't try to disguise it, her honesty plain, and for some reason, Kaden didn't mind being flirted with when it came from her.

"You look stunning, my dear," Kaden replied as he remembered their pet name. Lady Katrina preened under the compliment and stuck her chest out with pride, her bustier amplifying her cleavage.

"I know," she twirled in a slow circle, the flowers on her gown coming alive in a rainbow of pastel watercolors. "My maids really outdid themselves."

"And I see you found the champagne," Kaden commented as he pointed to the half finished glass in her hand.

"You know me too well," she said as she raised the glass to her lips, taking a sip. "Speaking of knowing me, I just realized it's been so long since we've had a little one on one time."

"Like a date?" Kaden asked, knowing that was exactly what she meant. He just found it amusing that she was so forward as to ask for one.

"Well, if you're offering to take me out..." Lady Katrina replied coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"Lady Katrina," a butler came up and addressed her, interrupting the moment. "A letter came for you."

"For me?" she asked with a surprised laugh, taking the letter off of the silver plate the butler extended to her. As she read the return address, her face pulled into a frown for just a moment, before straightening out into a smile. She looked at Kaden apologetically.

"Who's it from?" Kaden asked, not to be nosy but to make conversation. Plus he was curious, as the sender seemed to intrigue Lady Katrina immediately.

"A lover," she teased, just to get a rise out of Kaden, and he hated to say it worked. She laughed at his scowling face before reaching over to touch his arm, running her fingers up and down his jacket sleeve. "I'm only joking. It's an old friend that I haven't talked to in a while...but I should probably go and see what they want."

"Of course," Kaden nodded. He understood completely. "Maybe we can finish our conversation over tea sometime after the summit? Just the two of us?"

"It's a date," she winked at him before turning to follow the butler to a more quiet space where she could read her letter.

Kaden sighed and looked around the crowded space, alone once more. However, that wouldn't be the case for long. One lady in particular captured his attention immediately. She was dancing like no one was watching on the fringes of the dance floor, a little buzzed from the champagne and getting a little too close to the people next to her. She wasn't with any of the other ladies, but then again, that wasn't her style.

"You look like you're having a good time," Kaden teased Lady Lalaine as he walked up to her, who only shot him a dirty look and continued dancing. "How did you get that past Sylvia?"

Kaden gestured to Lady Lalaine's dress, which looked almost exactly like her others: loud tribal print, bell sleeves, and flowing shape. However, this one was completely backless, a few chains of amber beads keeping the whole thing together. Lady Lalaine rolled her eyes for a second time, looking off into the crowd, blatantly pointing at Lady Angelina in her fire engine red dress that clung to every single curve. However, the dress was so low cut that it was a miracle that it covered anything in the front, and Kaden's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she turned to face him and he could see it head on.

"The same way Angie got that approved," Lady Lalaine replied, and clapped Kaden on the back. Kaden had to give that round to her. However, he had bigger problems now. Lady Angelina had caught him staring and was making a bee-line straight to him. Lady Lalaine snickered and looked over to Kaden sympathetically, saying, "Looks like she's found her prey. Good luck with that one."

Lady Lalaine left Kaden to face Lady Angelina alone, her boho dress disappearing into the mass of people. Kaden cursed under his breath, not quite sure what he was going to say when the model approached him. They hadn't really talked since their make out session, and Kaden didn't want things to be awkward.

"Your Majesty," Lady Angelina curtseyed deeply, probably on purpose so that Kaden could get a look straight down her cleavage. Not that he did that, his eyes trained right in front of him until she rose. "You've been avoiding me."

"Have I?" Kaden played dumb, reaching back to scratch his head like he was stumped.

"It's fine, you can pretend all you'd like. It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother you that you think I've been avoiding you?"

"No, because that means you've been thinking about out little encounter and are flustered enough that you've put the effort in to avoid me," she replied easily, seeing through Kaden like he was transparent. Kaden frowned, his cheeks reddening against his will, and Lady Angelina laughed like he was being ridiculous. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not."

"I'm not embarrassed," Kaden insisted, even though he knew it was a lie, and a weak one at that. He knew he had no reason to be, but that didn't stop the feeling from happening.

"You're cute, and so hopelessly lost," Lady Angelina shook her head and smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "I'll be waiting for you if you decide you want to be honest with yourself."

What the hell did that mean? Kaden was wracking his brain for a response, but words failed him. Instead, Lady Angelina only huffed out a sigh, a pitying smile on her face as she curtseyed her farewell, giving Kaden a good show of her backside as she sauntered back into the crowd. Frustration bubbled in his throat, and he let out a string of grumbling curses under his breath. He didn't like how she always got him so flustered; it always sent him in a tailspin. But as much as he hated feeling like his emotions were out of his control, it was also the most exhilarating sensation he'd ever experienced. Maybe one day he would get himself sorted out, but not today.

Not when the orchestra was picking up and the dance floor was clearing out for the traditional "first dance". Kaden was expected to lead, but he was without a partner, none of the ladies coming into his line of sight. He toed his way up to the edge of the dance floor, hoping that someone would appear before he was forced to make an awkward decision with a random stranger. Thankfully, the person he wanted to share the dance with most was the one he happened to find.

Lady Maddy was standing across the way, her arms folded behind her. She was rising up and down on her toes, clearly nervous, and she nearly stuttered and fell when she realized that Kaden was coming straight for her. She looked perfect in her blush and white dress, her dark hair parted to the side and curled so that it fell softly over her shoulder. Kaden smiled wider as he noticed that she was wearing the necklace he'd had delivered to her earlier, the aquamarine sitting on her clavicle on a delicate silver chain.

"I see you got your present," Kaden commented, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed and her gaze lowered to the floor.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she replied quietly.

"It's a jewel fit for a queen," Kaden replied as he gently took his hand and placed it under her chin, raising her head up so he could look at her. "Dance with me?"

Lady Maddy nodded and Kaden smiled. The whole world was watching them, and for once he was glad for it. Let them all know how happy he was. It was a welcome change from all the doom and gloom that usually surrounded his name.

Together they walked out into the center of the dance floor. Lady Maddy was trembling, but Kaden kept his eyes on her, gesturing for her to just breathe. He knew that she wasn't very confident, or very skilled when it came to dancing, but he had faith that she could do this. And if worse came to worse, they would just spin circles on the dance floor, out of time with everyone else but it would be just as fun.

A few other couples walked on to join Kaden and Lady Maddy. Everyone was waiting for the orchestra to start. Any moment now the music would start... and Kaden would completely lose his track of everything.

Because Lady Finnley was staring right at him.

Her eyes were pinning him in place, causing him to temporarily forget what he was supposed to be doing. It had been so long since he had seen her that he forgot how much of a sway she had over him. The song was going to start any moment. He needed to move, and his arm automatically moved to Lady Maddy's waist, taking her other hand in his at the starting position, but he was still focused on Lady Finnley. Lady Finnley who looked like she stepped out of a storybook with her hair done up in an elaborate twist, her cornflower blue gown skirting out around her in a train. She looked regal.

However, someone else had noticed Lady Finnley's beauty as well, and unlike Kaden, invited her to dance. Kaden watched closely as Luka bent at the waist and offered his hand to take hers. He clearly wanted to dance, but the real question was if Lady Finnley would take him up on his offer. Surprisingly, she did, which was not in her shy nature at all. Still, Kaden watched as Luka led her to the dance floor, picking up with all of the other couples as the music started.

Lady Finnley's eyes never left Luka's as they spun in circles to a waltz. Kaden could tell that she was unsure of how to feel, her expression tightly controlled and slightly anxious. However, the fact that she wasn't breaking eye contact meant that she was feeling confident enough not to let her self consciousness about her eyes stop her. She didn't even acknowledge Kaden's gaze, if she registered it at all, and the closeness between she and Luka made something primal in him rage. They shouldn't be that close. She was _his_ Selected, and Luka had no right to touch her.

But that didn't stop them from dancing. And that didn't change the fact that Kaden had chosen to dance the first dance with Lady Maddy, who was looking up at him curiously, wondering what was stealing his attention. Kaden forced himself back into reality. It wasn't right of him to be so possessive, and it especially wasn't fair to Lady Maddy who was dancing with him. He needed to focus on the now.

Kaden flashed a winning smile to Lady Maddy, who smiled more confidently. Her dancing skills had improved since the Halloween Ball, her feet rarely missing a beat. She wasn't up for doing anything fancy, but that was fine. Kaden was happy to just twirl her in circles instead, her skirt swishing up to surround her when she spun. She was the center of attention, and Kaden was glad for it. She'd spent too long in the shadows and deserved her time to shine, her time for everyone to see her like he saw her.

Soon enough, the dance ended and everyone was clapping politely for the dancers. Kaden bowed to Lady Maddy, who curtsied before walking off the floor. Kaden was going to follow her until he caught sight of Lady Finnley and Luka again. More specifically, he caught Luka being a little too friendly, bending down from his towering height, getting closer and closer into her personal space until he could place a kiss on her cheek. Lady Finnley immediately tensed up as his lips touched her skin, her eyes growing wide and lips parting in surprise. It was clear his affections were unwanted, but her discomfort didn't stop him.

Kaden could've ripped him limb from limb.

"Excuse me," Kaden stormed over, and Luka abruptly took a few steps back from Lady Finnley. Her eyes darted back and forth between the men before fixing on the ground. Her chest was still rising and falling too fast, and Kaden narrowed his gaze on Luka.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. Have I done something to offend you?" Luka asked, his voice smooth as butter and filled with a bored contempt. Everyone knew that Luka was somewhat of an asshole, and Kaden was starting to understand that reputation very quickly. Everything about him screamed smarmy.

"Can't you tell that the lady is distressed?" Kaden asked him pointedly, ignoring Luka afterwards and focusing solely on Lady Finnley. He kept his distance but placed his hands on her shoulders, grounding her. "Are you alright?"

Lady Finnley looked up at him, piercing him with her gaze. She nodded deftly, and Kaden nodded just so that he could confirm it for himself. When Kaden looked back up, Luka was nowhere to be found, and that only set Kaden off more. But he wasn't worth the trouble, not when he had to take care of Lady Finnley first. He was going to go and escort her to the tables personally when, of course, something else came up. Instead, Kaden tapped on the shoulder of the closest staff member he could find.

"See to it that Lady Finnley is seated far away from the Germans and given some water," Kaden instructed the server, who nodded and immediately went to Lady Finnley, explaining the situation and leading her towards the tables.

With that squared away, Kaden let himself be directed towards the latest catastrophe. He didn't expect the summit to go perfectly, but this was getting to be a lot of drama for the first night. This time, the trouble came in the form of a royal, and she was not being moved without a fight. As he neared one of the parlor rooms near the back of the first floor, Kaden could smell the repugnant scent of tobacco and ash. He had had to waft it away from his face as he entered the parlor, coming face to face with the offender.

"Your Majesty, you are not allowed to smoke within the palace walls. Please, I am more than willing to escort you outside," one of the butlers said to the old woman sitting down obstinately at the table. She clearly knew she wasn't allowed to smoke, but she did anyway, taking an exaggerated drag from her cigarette, the smoke curling up and around her lips before she blew it out in the butler's direction.

Kaden wasn't quite sure which royal this was, but it didn't matter. Smoking was prohibited in the palace walls, and royalty or not, that was one rule he would not budge on.

"Madam, you are a guest in my house. Please respect my rules," Kaden told her politely. She looked at him with beady eyes, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Clearly that wasn't working, so Kaden would have to resort to more forceful means. "Please, put out your cigarette or I'll have to have you removed, and that would not be in the friendly spirit of the summit."

Still, the old woman only stared, not budging. Kaden sighed - as best he could without getting a lung full of smoke - and gestured for the security guards to come over. Two large men approached either side of the old woman and gently took each arm. They started to lift her up, but she immediately protested to that.

"Gah!" the old woman shouted, followed by a stream of what sounded like curses. She shook off the hands that were trying to guide her, glaring that all the butlers and Councilmen as if they had offended her. However, she seemed to get the message and got slowly out of her chair of her own accord. Then, she set her furious eyes on Kaden once more, narrowing them into suspicious slits. "You lie in a den of vipers, and they will eat you as soon as you give them the chance."

"Queen Athena, perhaps you should go and lie down. You've had a lot of excitement for one night," Sir Bloomsdale stepped into the room and intervened, for which Kaden was grateful. The old woman scoffed at him, her disdainful sneer never leaving her face as she hobbled out of the room. Kaden walked over to Sir Bloomsdale, who was watching the queen as she left, telling someone to go and get her granddaughter, Princess Sofia, to collect her.

"What was that all about?"

Sir Bloomsdale sighed annoyedly, pinching the skin between his eyes. "Queen Athena is a paranoid woman, and her old age has only made it worse."

"What has she got to be paranoid about?" Kaden asked. Last he knew, Greece was a prospering country on the coast of the Mediterranean, nothing to worry about and nothing to want for. Sir Bloomsdale let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, so Kaden knew he was in for one hell of a story.

"History says that early on in her reign, Queen Athena's brothers served as her advisors. They were her elders, but her parents did not see them fit to rule, and rightly so. One of her brothers was a brute, and the other a gambler. However, they were both greedy for power. They tricked her, turned her allies against her, and tried to take her crown."

"How did she manage to stay in power?" That was not what Kaden was expecting, and he was curious as to the outcome of the story.

"She didn't," Sir Bloomsdale continued, and Kaden's eyebrows rose in surprise. "After they overthrew her, the brothers fought each other to the death for the crown. The gambler died, and that night as the brute celebrated his victory, Athena hired a loyal assassin to kill him. Unfortunately for the brute, the poison didn't kill him; it only made him sick, so Athena had him executed the next day. She hung his head in the palace for weeks after so that everyone would know what would happen should they try to take her throne. She hasn't been challenged since."

"And you believe that?" Kaden asked, not believing that tall tale in the slightest. All the scheming sounded like it belonged in a bad political thriller or day time soap operas.

"Well, it's not sure how much is truth and how much is fiction, but it would explain a lot," Sir Bloomsdale smirked as he glanced off into the direction Queen Athena had taken off in, and Kaden chuckled.

"Your Majesty, a letter for you," a butler came up, a manilla envelope extended towards Kaden.

Kaden and Sir Bloomsdale exchanged confused looks, but Kaden just shrugged and took the letter. This was the second letter of the night; first Lady Katrina and now him. Was there some sort of overflow in the mail room?

Sir Bloomsdale had work to do and took off down the hall, moving on to speak to more people. Kaden stayed behind in the parlor room and tore at the plain wax seal - no emblem to give away who the sender was. However, as he lifted the flap, his confusion grew. There was no letter inside, but instead three playing cards, at least that's what they looked like, with red and black swirling designs covering them. However, he sucked in a breath as he flipped them over.

They weren't playing cards. They were tarot cards.

The Tower, The Lovers, and Death.

The same three that Lady Lucilla showed him not too long ago before she left the palace.

Kaden searched the envelope, looking for anything else that could give him a clue as to why he was receiving such a disturbing message. A smaller scrap of parchment fell out of the envelope, and Kaden's heart nearly stopped as he read what was on it.

Written in scrawling cursive was a simple but damning message: _To Your Future - LD_.


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Okay, this is it. Sorry for the delay, but this was hard for me to write. Everything changes here. Just...don't hate me. I love you guys with all my heart.

* * *

Chapter 35

Kaden didn't sleep well that night.

It was nearly impossible for him to find a moment's rest between worrying about his guests a floor below him and the cryptic note Lady Lucillia had sent him. How the hell did she even get that past security? He wondered if she was here, amongst the diplomats and royals, but that was unlikely. She was pretty clear that she wanted no part of the monarchy or the palace ever again. But still, so many things weren't adding up. Even his slight victory over last night going well couldn't stop the doubts and fears from creeping in. He'd had security doubled around the gardens, just in case the tarot cards ended up telling the truth.

No amount of make up could completely cover the dark circles under his eyes though. His manservant had taken his time that morning to make sure Kaden looked as fresh-faced as possible, but a restless night's sleep and a mountain of worries couldn't be concealed behind a layer of foundation. Kaden didn't want the worries to stop him from having a good time though. He couldn't live in fear of what could be. For all he knew, someone was just playing a prank on him, trying to get him to throw the summit. He'd never believed in the superstitious before, and this was no time to start. Not when all of the ladies, his guests, and the entire world was counting on him to carry this summit. It was no time to back out. What kind of message would that send if the King of Illéa was afraid of some superstitious mumbo jumbo?

With that in mind, Kaden held his chin up and put on his bravest face. Today was supposed to be easy - just socializing in the gardens. This evening would bring the hard task. That would be when the official conferences and talks would start. Right now, his only task was to enjoy this beautifully sunny Angeles day. It wasn't too cool out - warm for a late November day - a blessing in disguise. He'd have to make it outside first; his day actually started in the main hall, at the top of the first floor stairwell surrounded by cameras and some of the most important council members who would follow he and his ladies after their procession had made its way out to the patio. It was tradition for the host of the summit to make a grand showing on the first official day, though Kaden's would be one of the longest in summit history.

All of the ladies were already waiting at the top of the stairwell when Kaden arrived. They were clustered together, talking amongst one another while Sylvia did a head count and fussed over them, trying to make them perfect. Kaden thought they were perfect already, each unique in their tea gowns. Ladies Heather, Katrina and Serena wore floppy hats, Lady Finnley had a giant bow attached to the back of her dress, and Lady Angelina's accessories were a startling shade of bright blood red. Kaden chuckled to himself, wondering if Lady Freya had done that on purpose; he was just glad that she hadn't actually dressed her in a garbage bag.

"Are you nervous?" Heather sidled up to him, blue eyes peering up from under the brim of her hat. It was hard to tell what was hat and what was hair, the shades of black all melting together.

"I wasn't until you said something," Kaden replied, pulling at his tie, the temperature inside escalating.

"Why do you always pull at things? I swear, you're like a child," Heather sighed, smacking his hands away and putting his tie back into place.

"Old habit," Kaden apologized half-heartedly, scanning his surroundings.

The cameras were still being polished, eager to capture this iconic moment. Photographers from all sorts of media outlets were buzzing at the end of the hall at the base of the stairs, waiting for their glimpse of royalty. The council members were trying their hardest to look disinterested. The ladies were bouncing on their toes, not quite sure what to expect. One lady in particular was swaying at the edge of the crowd, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, playing with the large blue stone hanging around her neck. She hadn't caught sight of Kaden, not yet, but she would soon enough.

"I want to walk in with Lady Maddy. I want her on my arm," Kaden blurted, the idea popping into his head and out of his mouth before he'd processed it.

"Absolutely not," Heather replied, waving his suggestion off like it was a stupid passing comment.

"I'm serious Heather."

"And I'm serious too," Heather insisted, turning to look at him, her eyes fierce. "How do you think it is going to look if you come walking into the gardens in front of nearly every dignitary in the world with the same girl you already shared the first dance with? They're going to think you've made your choice, or worse, that you're trying to pull something on them. They already don't take you seriously because of all the bad press you've had lately. It's risky, it sends the wrong message, and it's hurtful to the other girls that think that they're the one."

"But what if she is the the one?"

"You can't be serious," Heather said bluntly, her expression incredulous. "Five minutes before we're supposed to walk out and you're pulling this?"

"Heather, relax," Kaden said, placing a hand on her shoulder, not understanding where her sudden disdain was coming from. "You're acting like Lady Brice. You're not my keeper. I was just telling you this as a courtesy, because you're my friend."

"Fine, fine," Heather threw her hands up in the air, fed up. "Screw me and all of my hard work of keeping these people from starting World War Four. You just go and dick around with Lady Maddy. Have fun."

"Heather," Kaden sighed. He was growing irritated with her bad mood.

"No, go ahead. I'm not your keeper."

Heather walked away into the line of girls that was forming. Kaden saw her wave a butler down out of the corner of his eye and grab a glass of champagne from off the tray he was holding. She chugged it down in seconds, and Kaden's nerves started to jump. Things must've been more tense than he suspected if Heather was drinking. But he didn't have time to think about the repercussions of that. Not when he was being herded to the front of the line by butlers and other camera crews ready to capture history in the making.

This was _his_ history though, and he was the king. Walking in with one lady wasn't going to change things as much as Heather thought. She was wrong on this one.

So, in one of the most rebellious acts he'd done all Selection, Kaden marched up to Lady Maddy. She was speaking to a few of the other ladies, but Kaden didn't care. He interrupted their conversation, putting himself front and center in Lady Maddy's space. Today, her dress was a soft pink, standing in contrast to the aquamarine he gave her, her hair done up in a twist. She looked shocked to see him there, her eyes wide and startled, but she didn't back away.

Kaden extended his arm to her. "Would you do me the honor?"

Her confusion turned to glee and she took his arm without hesitation, the other ladies looking on with envy as they walked off. Kaden could feel their stares on his back, but he had no regrets. Together, they went to the very front of the line. The other ladies were being escorted on the arms of guards, each in their finest uniforms. Lady Maddy's guard filed to the back of the line, and upon realizing there were no more ladies, exited the picture completely. Kaden felt slightly bad for the change in plans, but not enough to change his mind.

This is how he wanted things to be.

A blare of horns signaled the start of the procession. Kaden patted Lady Maddy's hand as a comfort. It was always nerve-wracking doing these things, but it was something else entire to go first. Kaden himself was just getting used to it - having been stuck in the back of the line for most of his life - but he was sure that Lady Maddy would prevail. She only smiled up at him and nodded slightly, her deep breaths shuddering through her.

Then they were off.

At first it was easy. All they had to do was walk down the stairs, just like normal, with smiles plastered on their faces. Those were more for the cameras than the guests, as there was no one around to see them...yet. All of that changed when they rounded the corner, the outside doors at the end of the hall. Kaden could see his guests gathered in the gardens, or at least the ones within view. All of the gardens were open to the guests, though it was preferred they stay in the main patio area until the procession was over.

Two butlers, one at either door, opened the french doors to the patio, the sunshine nearly blinding. And then they were in the gardens, surrounded by fresh air and the sounds of orchestral music and polite applause. There was an aisle made for the procession, and Kaden kept his eyes glued ahead of him, guiding Lady Maddy to the designated stopping area that just happened to be an archway set up on a platform at the opposite end of the garden. It was a straight shot - no room for chaos. By some miracle, all of them made it up under the arch without a single trip, slip, or fall. Perhaps this day wasn't going to go so badly after all.

"His Royal Majesty, King Kaden Schreave, his Selected, and the Illéan Council all welcome you to the first official day of the International Peace Summit," the announcer proclaimed, his voice booming across the vast space.

They all stood under the arch, faces pained from smiling so much, until the applause died down and the music started back up again. Only then were they allowed to breathe. Kaden moved first to let everyone else know it was alright to disperse, eager to slip amongst the crowds where he would blend in better. He kissed Lady Maddy on the hand, and she went off into the gardens with a small group of ladies.

Immediately Heather left the group of Selected to be with her family. Today the entire Indian clan was dressed in shades of blue and purple, Heather matching. She looked like she belonged with them more than him, which was an uncomfortable thought. Still, Kaden followed behind Heather, though not too closely. He had to make his rounds through all of the royalty, so he might as well start off with a crutch.

"Your Majesty," Princess Janki greeted Kaden as she saw him heading her way. "It's such a lovely day for a party. You've impressed me."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kaden replied politely.

He looked around the table to see Princess Janki's daughters giving him side-eye, giggling as they were caught looking. Queen Riya was staring off into the distance, grumbling something to her servant seated beside her. The man got up and headed over to where the food was, another servant replacing him in case the queen needed something else in his absence. And then there was Heather seated right next to Princess Janki, staring up at Kaden like she didn't know why he was there.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" Heather teased, a glass of champagne in her hands. She drank from it. Kaden got nervous, so he took the glass from her.

"Seems that I can't leave you either," Kaden responded, trying to be playful to hide his concern. Princess Janki looked on the scene both amused and confused. "I apologize Your Highness. Your niece has already had a fair amount to drink, and I know she'd like to remember this day."

"Nonsense," Princess Janki scoffed, a laugh in her voice. She picked up another glass of champagne from a passing server and handed it to Heather. "In our family, we always say that a party you cannot remember is a party well thrown."

Heather gave Kaden a snide glare, taking another sip of her drink to rub it in his face. "Yeah Kaden, don't you have someone else to focus on? Like Lady Maddy?"

It was an obvious blow, but Kaden didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of all of these people. He and Heather would have to have a conversation about this later. But for now, Kaden bowed respectfully to the princess and Heather, leaving their presence before he said something he'd regret. He was already regretting having champagne be an option in addition to tea.

Over in the corner, keeping to themselves, were the New Asian diplomats. There were a few men in suits, but more in traditional robes of all sizes and colors. In the center stood Princess Eunmi. It was hard to miss her; she was the only one in a long, pink kimono. And if that wasn't enough to distinguish her, the giant golden headpiece she was wearing would definitely suffice, the metal studded with gems glistening in the sunlight. As much as he didn't want to go and greet her, the embarrassment still fresh from abandoning her on the dance floor back in October, Kaden knew he had an obligation to. That, and the princess made eye contact with him as he was half way to her, so he really couldn't turn back.

"Your Highness, forgive me for not welcoming you sooner, but I was told that you were not present for dinner last night," Kaden apologized, bowing in the traditional New Asian way.

Princess Eunmi eyed him subtly from head to toe, her expression perfectly blank. "The airways were not clear, and my flight was delayed. I just arrived this morning."

"I'm glad you made it here safely," Kaden replied. She nodded slightly, turning her attention to the man next to her. He wore an impeccably tailored suit with a flower pinned to the breast pocket that matched the princess. And, just like the princess, he was totally non-emotive.

"May I introduce you to Shang Yun. He is first advisor to the Emperor, his most trusted servant."

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," Kaden said, now slightly intimidated that two of New Asia's most prominent governing figures were present at the summit.

"The honor is mine, Your Majesty," The man bowed respectfully.

"May I ask what the occasion is for the _both_ of you to attend the summit?"

"Isn't peace that most important occasion of them all?" Princess Eunmi countered, her voice clipped even for her standards. There was nothing emotive about her except for the slightest hint of judgement in her stoic gaze that let Kaden know he was not forgiven for the Halloween Ball. He was treading on thin ice, and she was making that very clear.

"Of course," Kaden replied awkwardly. The situation was growing tense very quickly, and Kaden was grateful when he saw his exit in the form of the ladies come into his periphery. He put on his most charming smile and nodded to both of his guests. "Please, enjoy the rest of the party."

Kaden knew he was being watched by both New Asian representatives his entire way to the table. Their gaze was like a palpable weight, but he tried not to let that unnerve him. Instead, he tried to focus on the ladies in front of him, their smiling faces ready to greet him as he approached their table.

"Ladies, long time no see," Kaden greeted, trying to lighten the mood from the rocky start he was off to.

"Oh, it's been ages," Lady Ayana replied sarcastically, playing along. Lady Lalaine chuckled, fiddling with the braided leather tassels of her dress.

"Has anyone been around to say hello?" Kaden asked, making conversation.

"A few diplomats, some creepy older guy who tried to get me to dance. I mean, I know I'm hot stuff but that doesn't mean everyone can touch," Lady Rose complained, flipping her gently curled hair over her shoulder. Her dress was a bright white, covered in hand-sewn red roses. It was no wonder she was being asked to dance. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I hope you didn't scare him off," Kaden joked, though he was really being serious.

"Oh you know I did," she replied, a devious grin on her face. Lady Azalea laughed along, swatting at her shoulder.

"She did no such thing. I think she was too creeped out to do anything but back away," Lady Azalea commented, Lady Rose's face blushing a deep red.

Kaden was about to ask what that meant when someone else joined the conversation.

"What did I miss?" Lady Serena asked, sitting down in an open seat next to Kaden, a small plate of fruit and macaroons in front of her. She must've found the snack table, not that it was hard to find sitting in the center of the garden and stacked high with all sorts of goodies. She glanced up at Kaden from under her wide-brimmed hat, her entire ensemble from peach gloves to matching heels the epitome of grace.

"Nothing much. Apparently Lady Rose was not flattered by her newest suitor," Kaden replied, poking fun at the situation.

"He's not a suitor," Lady Rose protested, her red lips pouting. "I only have eyes for one man."

It was Kaden's turn to flush, and the rest of the girls oohed and ahhed and cat called.

"Calm down Rose, he only has eyes for one girl," Lady Lalaine replied, her blunt words cutting through the happy tone. Why did she have to do that? Lady Maddy wasn't at the table, but that didn't mean that he was willing to talk about her behind her back, which was no doubt where this conversation was headed.

"Oh right," Lady Rose replied, the pout returning. "What was that about anyway? Are we not good enough anymore?"

"It was nothing personal, I promise you," Kaden assured the ladies, though it looked like they had a hard time believing him. "I just haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time with Lady Maddy on camera. I only thought it fair that she had her chance as well."

"On camera..." Lady Lalaine mused, pinning Kaden with a look he couldn't place. It was like the look his mother used to give him when she was fishing for information. The rest of the ladies were looking on curiously, wondering where this conversation was headed. Anything Kaden said, they would latch onto.

"What do you want from me?" Kaden asked, cutting to the chase.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to keep you honest," she replied simply, leaning back in her chair and grabbing the teapot from the tray on the table. "I'm going to go get more tea. Anyone need anything?"

A chorus of no's came from all around, and Lady Lalaine got up from her seat and disappeared into the crowd. When she left, she left and awkward tension. Thankfully, that didn't last very long at all.

"Kaden!" Allegra shouted, rushing over to give him a hug, knocking him off kilter even though he was a good six inches taller than she was.

"Nice to see you too Al," Kaden attempted to speak, which was hard to do while she was crushing his wind pipe.

"Smart arse," Allegra smirked as she let him go. "Your brother and I had the most brilliant idea."

She pointed to Osten who was sauntering up leisurely behind her, seating himself in Lady Lalaine's empty chair. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his hair curling in its wild fashion. No doubt he'd looked presentable an hour ago. There were some battles Kaden learned he couldn't win, and Osten was one of them.

"I can't wait to hear it," Kaden sighed, wondering which one of Osten's crazy shenanigans she was encouraging this time.

"Oh don't be rude. This is one all of us can participate in."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How's about we go grab the croquet set and start a game in the back gardens?" she suggested, batting her eyelashes as if that would butter him up.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because this party is a bore quite frankly, and I happen to remember that our last game ended with me trying to whack you over the head with a mallet, which sounds like much more fun," Allegra joked.

"Oh my God I forgot about that," Osten laughed, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"You can go ahead and take as many of the ladies as you'd like, but I have to stay here. Part of the job."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you have responsibilities," Allegra frowned. "Well ladies, anyone up for a game of croquet with yours truly? Kaden won't be joining us so now is the time to ask me all of your burning questions."

Immediately, the interest of the ladies changed. They couldn't jump up out of their seats fast enough. Kaden gave Allegra a pointed glare.

"Al," Kaden warned.

"I won't tell them anything too scarring, I promise," Allegra swore, sticking out her pinky as a symbol of good faith. Kaden sighed and wrapped his pinky finger around hers, sealing the deal. She did a victory jump and headed off in the direction of the shed, all of the ladies at the table following close behind her.

"Osten, keep an eye on her," Kaden said to his brother as he was getting up.

"You and I both know that won't do anything to stop her," Osten replied, and damn him, it was the truth.

Something else was niggling at Kaden since last night. He wanted to know the answer, but then again, he might be better off not knowing. His curiosity winning, he leaned over closer to Osten, trying to make the conversation more private.

"Hey, did you know that Ahren wasn't coming?"

"Yeah, he wrote me about a week ago. Camille is really sick. It's pretty bad. He and Queen Daphne don't want to leave her," Osten replied sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaden asked, slightly offended that his siblings were keeping secrets from him.

"Because you never want to talk about Ahren. I thought this would be the same way."

"I know, I know that's what I said...," Kaden sighed, running his hands through his hair and trying not to pull it out in the process. "I just...I'm just freaking out."

"Why? What's up?" Osten asked, now concerned.

"Nothing...nothing. It's just nerves," Kaden lied. He didn't want to worry Osten with superstition.

"Is it because of the scary princess over there? Things didn't seem to go too well when you guys talked."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know. It's not like she's emotive," Kaden huffed, looking over to where the New Asian princess and her diplomats were conversing amongst themselves. They weren't even trying to be social, and it peeved him.

"Good thing you don't have to marry her anymore right?"

"I don't think I've dodged that bullet yet."

"Why not? You're gonna choose a Selected, and it's not like you can marry two people."

"This one's a lot more complicated than just she and I..." Kaden sighed, more unease rising in his chest. Something about her and that man being there together wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out why. Again, it was pure superstition and paranoia, not enough to worry Osten with.

"You'll get it. You always do."

"Thanks Osten," Kaden said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Now, go and enjoy your game of croquet. I'm sure Miss Darlington is somewhere in this crowd. I ran into her mother in the crowd earlier."

"Yikes," Osten sucked in a breath. Not that Kriss Darlington wasn't kind, but it was always awkward having conversations with the woman their father almost married, and it had to be awkward for her too.

"Yeah, it was fun," Kaden replied sarcastically, shoving Osten off towards the group that waiting for him. "Now go. Be grateful you don't have to deal with the politics."

Osten waved his goodbyes, catching up with the rest of the croquet group heading off to one of the lesser populated gardens. Now that Osten was away from the crowds, at least Kaden wouldn't have to worry about his brother pranking any of the royals.

On his way back to the drinks table, Kaden passed a few friendly faces. Old acquaintances of his father and a few family friends. He caught Nicoletta flirting with one of the Spaniards, but she didn't see him. He'd be sure to bring it up later, if she didn't manage to tell him everything first. And then, a newer familiar face practically ran into him.

"Lady Freya," Kaden caught her before she could trip over her own two feet. However, he couldn't save the cupcakes she'd been carrying, both of them landing icing-first on the grass.

"Thank you," she said, smoothing out her dress from where it had twisted. "That could've been bad."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save dessert," Kaden smiled, and Lady Freya rolled her eyes.

"No worries. There's clearly more where that came from," she replied wryly, nodding back to the extravagant display of cupcakes stacked in a pyramid. Kaden had to remember that these things were still new to her, as they were to a number of the ladies.

This close to her, he could see that she too was wearing the necklace he gave her, and it matched her dress. She must've saved the best one for herself, the pink and blue flowers printed into bright white fabric starting off short in the front and trailing off in the back into a small train. All she needed was a tiara to seal the look, but the wildflowers meticulously pinned in her hair did just as well.

"I want to let you know that you really outdid yourself. The dresses are stunning," Kaden complimented her, and her cheeks flushed with pride.

"I'm glad they're to your liking," she replied, taking a look around the gardens to get a glimpse of her handiwork in action.

"I wish that I could repay you for what you've done. Your talent is truly something else."

"Well, maybe if this whole marriage thing doesn't work out, I can come be your personal designer," she joked, and Kaden smirked.

"Of course. I'd be honored," Kaden replied with a smile. "I won't keep you any longer. Go, enjoy the rest of the party."

Lady Freya curtseyed before moving to the table where her companions were seated. They weren't ladies, but rather a few of the visiting diplomats. Kaden didn't know whether to be impressed or worried that some of the girls were associating with the guests. On one hand, it was a good idea to get them introduced to the political world, but on the other hand, so much could go wrong. After all, they'd only been trained in ettiequte for two months; that wasn't really a long time to perfect things, Sylvia as a teacher or not.

Kaden ultimately decided not to worry, at least not now. There wasn't much more damage the ladies could do to his image that he hadn't done himself.

Speaking of damage...he was about to damage his reputation with the Germans. Luka was standing across the way with one arm on Lady Finnley's waist and the other holding out a flower, as if he were the one trying to win her hand. Kaden was just about done with the smarmy bastard, marching up to the two of them with fury in his bones. One more move on his lady and he was going to damage Luka's face.

"Has he been bothering you again?" Kaden seethed, trying to keep his emotions in check, but being so close to Luka was only fanning the flames.

"Relax Your Majesty," Luka replied, acting innocent. "I promise I'm on my best behavior. I would never dishonor the lady."

"I was asking her," Kaden replied through clenched teeth, not even bothering to look Luka's way. His eyes never left Lady Finnley as he asked, "Can I have a moment with you, alone?"

Luka raised his hands in surrender and walked over to the table where the rest of the German diplomats were seated. Kaden moved away from the center of the garden, off to the side where they would have more privacy. Kaden's blood pressure was racing, his emotions tangled between punching Luka and shaking some sense into Lady Finnley. Was she doing this on purpose? Was she playing with fire just to get attention? Whatever her reasons, Kaden needed it to stop, for his sanity's sake.

"He's telling the truth," Lady Finnley said as soon as they got out of ear shot, her words smacking Kaden right between the eyes. "Luka came over to apologize for last night. He didn't mean to upset me, and I believe him."

"You believe him?" Kaden replied, incredulous.

"He hasn't given me any reason not to, unlike you," Lady Finnley replied, her voice hushed so that only Kaden could hear. And if her other statement came as a shock, this one was like a nail on the coffin, hammering into his heart. It was painful, to be honest. He thought that they had made headway. Maybe he was wrong.

"But he's a married man," Kaden argued, frustrated. "It doesn't strike you as odd that a married man is flirting with you?"

"I know what he is, and I can handle myself. We're not doing anything wrong. I'm not breaking any rules. So stop trying to save me," Lady Finnley said with finality, side stepping Kaden and walking back over to the German party.

Kaden was furious. The smug look on the bastard's face when he saw Lady Finnley walking his way was enough to make Kaden see red. He needed to get them out of his sight if he was going to hang onto his sanity. So he plunged back into the crowd, finding the first tray of champagne and downing the entire glass in one gulp. Lady Katrina would be proud. Speaking of Lady Katrina, he hadn't seen her since the procession. She'd seem distracted, probably because of the letter she got last night. He made a note to ask her about it later, perhaps during their date.

Another lady he had yet to see was Lady Angelina, but he wasn't too concerned about missing out on her. She still scared him, and he wasn't in the mood to be preyed upon. He was wondering why he still kept her around, and he had no reason that made sense. It came down to a mix of thrill and curiosity. But this wasn't the time to contemplate his Selected. This was the time to socialize and make new friends.

With that in mind, Kaden made a point to talk to most of the people he passed in the crowd. He passed a couple of hours doing this, even getting side tracked with the Russian ambassadors. They'd snuck in a bottle of their own vodka and had Kaden drink some. It tasted like pure fire, and when he coughed it back up, the men only laughed and patted him on the back. Apparently they didn't care if he could swallow it or not, they were just impressed that he tried. Kaden couldn't taste anything after that, but it was worth the laughs.

At the end of his social hours, he ended up talking to the Israeli Prime Minister. Quite frankly, the man was a bore, but he was kind and had always been a loyal ally to Illéa. He loved his family more than anything, and every time Kaden found himself in the same room with the man, it turned into at least a half an hour of talking about his children's accomplishments. Kaden wondered if this was how his parents sounded about he and his siblings.

"And have I told you about my daughter, Aisha? She's a doctor you know," he said with pride. Kaden was only half listening, but nodded along.

"Yes, I believe you've mentioned it," Kaden replied, trying to sound interested.

"Ah well, a month ago..."

The man started up on another story, and Kaden fought the urge to groan. He never knew how to get himself out of these situations, and there was no one in sight that he could use as an escape. It seemed as though he was stuck. He was about to zone out when he heard a chillingly familiar noise.

It was faint, almost indiscernible from all the other noise surrounding him, but he'd heard that sound before, that unmistakable metallic shucking. It was the type of sound that haunted his nightmares, that drowned out all other noise so that all he could focus on was the clink and clatter of metal on metal.

And then his suspicions were confirmed when the Prime Minister's head was blown through by a spray of bullets.

Screaming.

Yelling.

Chaos.

The blood splattered across Kaden's face and onto his suit. He could feel it sticking to him, watching in horror as what remained of the Prime Minister's body fell onto the concrete with a thud. The rest of the world faded away. Kaden wasn't processing what was happening.

He was being attacked.

A man was standing a few feet in front of Kaden, no doubt the man who killed the Prime Minister. He looked deranged, his hair tangled and matted, his beard unkept. He had restless eyes. And worst of all, he really seemed to enjoy killing.

"Your Majesty," The man bowed flippantly to him with a devious smirk, the gun cocked in his hand. Kaden was too aware of it, his eyes glued on the trigger.

He should be running.

He should be running far far away, but instead, Kaden was frozen in place.

A bullet to the brain stopped the attacker in his trails, his manic grin forever on his face as his body collapsed to a heap. It was only then that Kaden regained movement of his muscles. He felt weak, his first steps sending him to his knees.

"Your Majesty, get up! We need to move you to a secure location!" a guard screamed in his ears, but Kaden didn't respond. Instead, he looked out at the gardens, at all of the screaming people, at the turf destroyed and stained with blood. It didn't feel real.

Rough hands yanked him up by the armpits and practically dragged him away from the line of fire. Kaden was stumbling along, moments away from being picked up and carried. He knew he wasn't helping his escort, but he couldn't find it in him to move on his own. It was like he was paralyzed with fear.

Another metallic clank, heavier this time. A projectile launched their way, no bigger than an egg.

"Grenade!" One of the men on his arms shouted, trying to pull Kaden out of the way.

They didn't make it far enough, catching the tail end of the explosion as the grenade went off. Kaden could feel the heat close on his back, a fire that burned fiercer than anything he'd felt before, burned through the back of his jacket and deep into his skin. What was worse was the force that sent him flying forward, landing hard on the concrete patio. He could hear the crunch of his arm as he landed, another pain causing him to cry out.

His ears were ringing. The smoke from the grenade was making his eyes water. His nose was bleeding. He couldn't find his guards, but he suspected the worst.

He needed to get to safety.

He needed to get everyone to safety.

Everywhere he looked, he only saw destruction. He forced himself up and stood in the middle of the battlefield, shell shocked and horror stricken at all of the violence surrounding him. Screams fell on deaf ears as he watched people run for their lives. Guards shot at the enemies, enemies shot back. It was a never ending loop of carnage.

"Kaden!" someone screamed his name, a female voice drawing him out of his stupor.

He turned to the source of the voice to see Lady Katrina standing a few feet away. She was ducking behind a pillar, beckoning him over. He managed to get his legs to work, running over to her as fast as he could. Up close, her dress was torn, her hair in knots, and she looked like the hell they were living. He couldn't have been in much better shape.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" she grabbed his hand and started to run. The doors inside were only a few yards away, but they'd have to cross through the wide open grass. It was dangerous, it was risky, but it was their only hope.

"On three," she suggested, lacing her hand in his. "One, two, three!"

Together, they dashed through open fire, ducking their heads low as they stumbled and ran along the grass. They were so close to being indoors. They were so close to getting to a panic room. Kaden could see the guards waiting for them on the inside. It was all within his grasp.

But then there was a scream. A scream that stopped him in his tracks, pulling Lady Katrina with him.

"What are you doing?" she cried, tugging on his arm, but it didn't register.

He was searching for the scream, scanning the area as best as he could. Between the carnage and dead bodies and what was left of his gardens, Kaden could pick out the source. His heart crept up his throat and his heart stopped as he saw Lady Maddy being pulled along by a hostile man.

"Free Illéa!" The man screamed on the top of his lungs, over the gunfire of his rifle and the desperate screams coming from the lady he held hostage. Loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Lady Maddy was struggling against the man, twisting and writhing. She was starting to kick as the man pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapped around her neck in a choke hold. She was clawing at him for release, but she was too weak.

Adrenaline kicked in and Kaden ran towards Lady Maddy like a bullet, dragging Lady Katrina with him. They weren't too far away - just across the garden. Kaden had no idea what he was doing. He had no clue what he was going to do when he got to Lady Maddy; he only knew he had to try to save her. But as they got close enough to make out the man's face, Lady Katrina jerked to a stop. Kaden turned to look at her, bewildered. Didn't she know they had to save Lady Maddy?

"Jack?" she whispered, her expression one of pure surprise and horror.

Kaden was confused. Who was Jack? But by the time he went to look back at the man, it was too late.

By the time Kaden turned his head back to the man, he had opened his leather jacket to reveal rows and rows of explosives lining the inside, and Lady Maddy was still caught in his grip.

"Down with the monarchy!" the man shouted, his finger on the trigger.

And Kaden was helpless to stop history from repeating right in front of his eyes.


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: I know you guys probably hate me for the last chapter, but I want you to know that it's always hard to eliminate characters, no matter how they're eliminated. I loved Lady Maddy just as much as you guys did, but her death was not in vain. I would never do something like this without a very explicit purpose, and the storm her passing left in its wake has only just begun. What has happened and what will happen next will change the future of Kaden's Selection. I love you guys so much, and I hope that you'll keep sticking with this story despite what's happened.

* * *

Chapter 36

 _Kaden wasn't sure where he was._

 _He woke up on the ground, but not the grass. He could've sworn he was in the garden last he checked, but the ground he woke up on was bright white and strangely warm for what he assumed was stone. It freaked him out, so he got up quickly, something that was strange as well. His arm wasn't hurting, but he was sure that he'd landed on it the wrong way. He'd heard the crunching. But he was perfect...too perfect. Even his shoes were meticulously shined, his suit just as crisp as it was coming out of his closet in the morning._

 _Looking around, Kaden saw nothing in sight. Literally, nothing. It was just himself in the middle of a giant room of bright white. There didn't even look to be any walls._

 _Was this heaven? Was this hell? Something in between?_

 _And then he heard laughter. Familiar laughter. Coming from the distance._

 _He walked towards it, not sure what to expect. However, the further he walked, the more color started to seep into the white. Hues of green and purple, pinks and blues started to mix into the picture. Notes of music reached his ears, the sound of violin strings playing a classical piece that he recognized, but he couldn't quite figure out from where. He could smell the perfume of flowers, and a soft breeze of warm air hit him._

 _Soon enough, the whole image came into focus._

 _Kaden was back in the gardens, but it was late springtime. Flowers were blooming in every direction, the palace standing proudly behind him. There were people scattered about, a large amount for a celebration. Their mouths moved like they were deep in conversation, but Kaden couldn't hear anything, like they were only mouthing their words. No one paid him any mind, so he weaved through the people, making his way to the rows and rows of pristine white lawn chairs that faced a bridal arch. Under that arch stood a man and a woman with both of their backs to Kaden, a priest mouthing their vows. There were only a few people actually watching the wedding: a single couple sitting in the very front row._

 _This wedding...this wedding was familiar. He knew this wedding, or at least he thought he did. Everything was the same and yet, everything was different._

 _He was going to walk up to the arch when something ran into his legs, knocking him off kilter. Or rather, someone. It was the first time he was acknowledged by anyone in this bizarre gathering, but the person who peered up at him was not who Kaden was expecting to see when he looked down._

 _"Osten?" Kaden asked, shocked to see his brother shrunk back to his ten-year-old self. Little Osten looked up at Kaden with wide eyes, just as shocked to see his brother grown up. They must've spent ages just staring at one another, wondering what was going on._

 _"Osten, sweetie, come over here!"_

 _Kaden's head immediately snapped up, watching little Osten run away from him and into the arms of their mother._

 _Kaden's heart stopped._

 _She looked just as she did the last time he saw her. Her smile radiating in the sunlight, red hair starting to grey at the temples, blue dress rippling in the breeze. But this wasn't what she looked like on this particular wedding day. Today she was supposed to be wearing purple. Eadlyn had a fit about it. Everyone had to wear purple, even the groomsmen had to wear purple vests and ties. It was a pain, but they did it, because Eadlyn was finally getting married._

 _That didn't keep Kaden from stumbling down the aisle, desperate to get close to his mother. It didn't matter that she wasn't the same as his memory. She was there, and that had to mean something. Maybe he was wrong; maybe this was exactly how things were._

 _"Kaden, what kept you?" his mother asked as soon as he was in front of her._

 _He couldn't find the words to speak through all of his emotions. It was overwhelming, to hear her speak his name, like nothing had changed. Nothing sounded more perfect to his ears. He'd give anything to have her say it again._

 _"Your father and I have been worried sick. We thought you wouldn't make it," his mother continued, and that niggling feeling of doubt crept back in. They were both too old for this memory. Shouldn't she notice? And where did Osten go?_

 _"Make it?" Kaden repeated, the only two words he managed to form from all the chaos in his mind.  
_

 _"To your sister's wedding," his mother replied, laughter lacing her words in a way that made Kaden's heart ache. He'd forgotten what her laugh sounded like. "Come on, let's sit. It's almost time to start."_

 _"But they're already up at the arch," Kaden pointed out. His mother only shushed him, leaning over to lean on his father, her expression equivalent to that of a lovesick puppy. His father didn't so much as blink when they sat down, his expression a plastered on smile. They were both focused on the mute priest who had yet to even take a breath. It was all just so_ _bizarre._

 _"This is wrong...this isn't what happened..."_

 _"Come on Kaden, can't you just be happy for our sister? She's finally doing something right," Ahren asked, smiling unnervingly. Where the hell did he come from? He wasn't there a moment ago. Kaden was unsettled, and scooted closer to his mother._

 _"That will be you one day," his mother said, looking down on him with those smiling blue eyes. His father looked over at him, nodding enthusiastically along._

 _This wasn't right. Nothing about this was right._

 _Kaden turned his attention back to his sister and her groom, but as they turned around, he realized they were not the same people. Instead, he was faced with himself, and hand in hand with his doppelgänger was Lady Maddy. The priest had vanished, and so had the rest of the guests. Kaden turned around to realize that he was alone on the bench._

 _Somehow, he couldn't get up. It was like he was fixed to the bench, stuck to witness this crazy show. The skies started to turn grey and thunder rolled in the background. The white sashes were snapping and waving in the wind, but the couple under the arch didn't seem to notice it._

 _Instead, Lady Maddy looked straight at Kaden, her face riddled with confusion and surprise._

 _"Jack?" she called, her voice barely carrying over to him._

 _That was wrong. She wasn't supposed to say that. That wasn't her line._

 _But then the whole garden exploded in a vision of fire, pulling Kaden under in a sea of red._

Kaden shot up, his chest heaving. It was like he couldn't breathe, his lungs constricting around themselves. His entire being was on edge, coiled and tensed, ready for a fight that he'd already lost.

"Easy, easy," Allegra was at Kaden's side, pushing gently to get him to lie back down on the bed. Kaden complied, too weak to stay up much longer, his momentary rush of adrenaline passing quickly. "You took quite the beating."

Forcing himself to calm down, Kaden recognized his surroundings. He was in the infirmary, lying on a bed. The pressure he felt in his arm was the IV he was hooked up to, probably numbing the area of his chest wrapped in a thick layer of gauze. The infirmary must've been packed, his area cordoned off by makeshift curtains. As memories of the garden party came back to him, he understood why.

He was lucky to be alive.

"And you..." Kaden replied roughly, reaching a hand up to run his thumb across the long gash carved into the side of her cheek. It was deep and a bright, angry red held together by two butterfly stitches. She flinched as his fingers brushed the wound, and guilt crawled up Kaden's throat.

"It's a good thing I'm a princess. Someone will have to marry me for my title if not for my good looks," Allegra replied, but the joke fell flat.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Kaden asked, trying to see as much of her as he could from his limited view.

"I'm fine, unlike you," Allegra sighed as she sat back down in a chair next to his bed, her expression riddled with worry. "You fractured your wrist and two ribs, but the worst is the burns on your back. The nurses did all they could, but they say that the scars will be permanent."

"My father had scars on his back. I'll be fine," Kaden replied as he came to terms with the information, his thoughts running morbid places. It seemed as though he would have more in common with his father than he anticipated. Kaden was only a premature death away from being his duplicate.

"Don't do that," Allegra said, melancholy lacing her words. "Don't pass this off like it's nothing. Don't pretend this isn't hurting you."

Kaden didn't reply to that, if only because he wasn't sure what he was feeling. The shock still hadn't worn off. This still didn't feel real. How could it? What happened was all of his worst fears rolled into one, but that didn't stop new ones from popping up.

"Where's Osten?" Kaden asked, morbid thoughts rolling into his mind one after the other, panic rising.

"He's fine. He's safe in his room, under house arrest for the time being," Allegra assured, trying to calm him. "Everyone who was playing croquet wasn't even in the line of fire. I only got this because I did the dumb thing and tried to be brave," she reached up to touch her face, gesturing to the cut.

"Brave?"

"People don't like being whacked over the head by mallets...makes them angry."

Her smile was wry, but it didn't reach her eyes. Kaden still didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't care. She was there and safe. One less person he had to worry about for the time being.

"Your ladies are doing fine," Allegra continued, crossing her legs and smoothing down the ragged ends off her dress. "A lot of them have scrapes and scratches. Nothing serious. They're all terrified though. They don't know what's going on, and no one is telling them anything."

"Has anyone told _you_ anything?" Kaden asked.

"No. They've been waiting for you to wake up before they release any formal statements."

"The Council?" Kaden asked for clarification, and Allegra nodded.

"They're waiting right outside. Do you want me to go get them?"

Kaden nodded, trying to sit up and wincing when he rubbed his back the wrong way. He fought the pain and got the rest of the way up, sure to catch hell from whatever nurse came to change his bandages. But his physical appearance wasn't as important as what had happened. Whatever he'd gone through, others had it worse.

"Your Majesty, thank God you are alright," Sir Bloomsdale rushed in, holding onto his chest. His display was touching, but Kaden was not in the mood for pleasantries. He needed answers.

"This was the anarchists," Kaden stated, and immediately a weight settled down on the room. The rest of the council members filed inside in solemn silence. Sir Bloomsdale looked like he had aged ten years, his face set in deep lines.

"Yes, we have strong reason to believe that. They left their mark all over the palace walls."

"How far did they get?" Kaden asked, wondering how much of his home those animals had tainted. He had heard the sound of shattering glass, so he assumed that they had found their way inside somehow.

"Not past the first floor. Repairs are being made as we speak, and security is being tripled. Not that there is anyone left to protect. Nearly all of our esteemed guests have left. Only a handful remain."

"The summit?"

"Has been called off to be reconvened at another time," Sir Bloomsdale replied, and Kaden's heart sunk further. His one chance to make his mark on history, and everyone left his home fearing for their lives. He couldn't blame them. He didn't know why he thought having the summit in Illéa was a good idea anyway. It was far too dangerous, too reckless. He should've known. And now people were dead because of his mistakes.

"How many..." Kaden started, unable to get the rest of the words out.

"How many what, Your Majesty?"

"How many were killed in the attack?" _How many people are dead because of me?_

 _"_ Fifty total were killed in the incident. That includes the guards, palace staff and the people in the gardens," one of the council members said like he was rattling off statistics. The voice made Kaden flinch, how detached it sounded. Like those lives were nothing.

Fifty dead.

That number was astounding, and it made him ill.

"And the Israeli Prime Minister," Kaden added in, the memory of the man without his head forever seared into his nightmares.

"Unfortunately yes. We did lose diplomats. No royalty, thank God, but two members of the Russian party, the Israeli Prime Minister, and Princess Elsa's translator," Sir Bloomsdale said, sounding a little more affected than the other man.

"And Lady Maddy?" Kaden finally asked. The one question that had been on his mind yet been too afraid to ask. "She was with the bomber when he was going to pull the trigger, but I couldn't see...I couldn't get to her...did she...?"

There was hope in his voice. He knew it, Sir Bloomsdale knew it, and the whole damn council knew it. Maybe it was foolish to live in denial, but crazier things had happened than surviving an explosion. And this was the girl who told him to always hang onto hope, who deserved more than Kaden could give her. This was the girl who stuck her nose in books and dreamed of better things, who got Kaden to believe in those things as well.

"Your Majesty...the Lady Maddy was at the epicenter of the explosion. We didn't include her body in the count because she had no body to find. I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, but she is gone."

The truth was a hard pill to swallow.

It made the rest of the world fade away, all noise turning to static in his ears except for that single damning statement playing on repeat.

 _She's gone, she's gone, she's gone._

He couldn't accept that. Not again. Not after all that's he'd been through, after all he had lost.

"Get out," Kaden said, his voice shaking. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it wasn't good. If everyone didn't get away from him right now, he was going to lose it.

"Your Majesty, we still have much to discuss about what to do next, and-"

"I said GET OUT!" Kaden screamed, causing all of the council members to take a step back from the bed.

A few councilmen immediately scuttled away, but Sir Bloomsdale stayed behind to escort the rest out, casting one last pitying glance at Kaden before shutting the curtains. He could hear Sir Bloomsdale talking to Allegra, convincing her to leave him alone, and that was probably wise.

Kaden didn't want to see anyone, not for a long while.


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Another shorter, serious chapter. I think that these next few chapters are going to be briefer, just because of the nature of the events that happen. Just to clarify, in the last chapter, the italics part was what Kaden was experiencing when he was unconscious - his memories started to all blend together which was why he said that everything was wrong because things weren't happening like he remembered them. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story despite the doom and gloom. I love you all!

* * *

Chapter 37

Three days after the bombing, there was a funeral.

The palace had been mostly repaired, and what wasn't repaired was covered up well enough. The funeral was outside though, out in the gardens where it all happened. New turf had been laid down and the furniture replaced, his entire yard looking as good as new. It made him sick to think how quickly all of this could just be covered up.

It wasn't really covered up though, not really. Not when bouquets of white roses and black chairs were being set up as he spoke. Not when the funeral was being set up before his very eyes, a giant picture of the fallen lady propped up against a mahogany casket. It would be an empty casket; she had no body to find. There would be no final goodbyes, no last kisses or confessions. There was no closure, just like his parents.

That thought alone was enough to send him spiraling into dark places.

He'd gone to Sonage to deliver the news personally, even though everyone screamed at him that he was in no condition to travel. Lady Maddy's parents deserved to know what had happened to their daughter from the person responsible. He'd never seen her family before, she'd never even really talked about them, but this was not how he'd imagined meeting them.

The door opened and he was greeted by an older man, surprised to see the king at his door. Kaden was welcomed in, and he didn't know if he could tell them, not when her mother was fretting over him and offering him banana loaf and her two older brothers were sitting on the couch trying to make small talk. After the unavoidable accusations, breakdowns, and one solid slap across the face, they gave him permission to bury her on palace grounds. No expense was spared, no corners cut. Kaden owed Lady Maddy that much. Her entire family was invited to stay in the palace for the funeral, and for a few days after as well so that they could have time to grieve.

She was going to be placed in the royal plot, just a few feet from his parents. He didn't think he'd be having to use it again so soon...

It was raining on the day of the funeral.

Of course it was raining. It was only fitting that the weather matched his mood, and the grim situation. The skies were black and the wind was bitterly cold, winter finally making itself known. Kaden didn't feel any of it. He was numb to just about everything except the stabbing pains that came from where his wounds were wrapped.

The service started early that morning, just after the sunrise and the rain was a light drizzle. Lady Maddy's family started the procession into the gardens, not saying a word. Kaden followed close behind, the remaining ladies trailing along, each clad in modest black dresses with their heads down. A few of them wore veils to hide their running mascara, but more ladies were in hats and gloves.

Even the remaining royals decided to attend - a touching gesture that meant more than Kaden could comprehend at the moment. Most of the royals had already left by the time Kaden was dismissed from the infirmary. Allegra had insisted on staying behind, much to her parents disapproval and Kaden's insistence to get her to go home where it was safe. Princess Janki and her daughters stayed behind to support Heather, though Queen Riya had to head back to India for security reasons. Nicoletta was there as well, only a few feet away from him at all times, mothering him. He wasn't sure who else had stayed, but looking out on the small crowd, he could see the Germans and the Greeks, as well as Princess Elsa - who was more than likely only there waiting to transport the body of her translator - had decided to stay. Other than that, the palace he had tried so hard to open up was a ghost town.

Everyone was seated before the service started. It was an intimate venue; no more than fifty people were there. Kaden shook Lady Maddy's father's hand with the one that wasn't in a sling and gave a brief opening, speaking as long as he could before his knees threatened to come out from under him. No one dared speak a word as the casket was carried into place, the pall bearers lowering her down to the ground, right next to where she would go forever.

"We are gathered here today not to mourn a loss, but to celebrate a life. The life of Maddy Logan," the minister spoke, his clear, solemn voice ringing across the gardens.

If the minister said anything important after that, Kaden didn't hear it. He sat, blank faced, as the service continued on. He stared at the casket, eyes never moving, not when her brothers gave eulogies about how much they would give up if they had the chance to make things right, or how her grandmother hobbled up in her old age to tell childhood stories of her favorite granddaughter. He almost broke when the ladies filed up one by one to tell brief stories about their time with Lady Maddy in her last days at the palace. It was all too much to take. He was human, and if he let any of it in, he would break.

However, he stayed to the bitter end.

He didn't leave when the minister gave the last blessing. He didn't leave after all the white roses had been placed on the top of her casket. He didn't leave after her family had said their final goodbyes and everyone had gone up to him to tell him how sorry they were. He didn't leave when the rain got heavier and Nicoletta tried to pull him inside. He didn't even leave after all of the dirt had been piled on top of her, sealing her spot six feet under. He stayed in the garden for hours, staring at a marble headstone with her name carved into it.

 _Maddy Anne Logan_

 _Loving daughter, sister, and friend_

After the funeral, Kaden skipped the reception and found himself in the library instead. He didn't know why. Perhaps he just liked to cause himself more pain.

Everything was still the way she left it. Her chair was still shifted towards the fireplace, at just the right angle so the light wouldn't cast too many shadows on the pages. The side table was stacked with classics. They were supposed to pick out their new book from that stack. He ran his fingers down the spines, the paper brittle and rough under his fingers instead of its usual softness.

In a rage, he shoved all the books across the floor, clearing the table. He banged his fist against the bare wood, letting the grief wash over him. It nearly drove him to the ground, the weight of all he'd lost falling down around him. A weight so heavy it made it hard to breathe. He had to sit down. He was too overwhelmed to stand, his thoughts and emotions racing so fast that it made his head spin.

"Kaden, are you in here?" came a familiar voice, but it didn't bring him any comfort.

He didn't want to be around any of the ladies at the moment. Seeing them all at the funeral only reminded him that there was one missing. That didn't stop Lady Serena though. She must've seen the top of his head peeking out the top of the chair, and decided to keep going.

"I heard you love to read," Lady Serena said as she walked up beside Kaden's chair. She was fidgeting with something in her hands, but Kaden couldn't pick out what. "If you are interested, I have _The Olive Branch_ and _Broken Dolls_. They're pretty popular, and I happen to know the author, Geraldine Fammings. Perhaps you've heard of her? She comes around the diner a lot…we're good friends."

"That's kind of you, Lady Serena, but I'm not in the mood for a book," he replied blankly. He never wanted to open another book for as long as he lived.

"Because it was your thing with her," Lady Serena replied, her voice steady and calm, nonjudgemental. "I completely understand. Just know I'm here if you ever need anything, or if you want to talk. Psychology...remember?"

Kaden couldn't see her from where he was seated, his eyes focused on the flickering fire, but he could tell that she was waiting for his response. She wouldn't get one, Kaden's mouth unable and unwilling to form any words. She took his silence in stride, walking over to the side table next to his chair and setting the worn, hardcover books down. She patted the top of them fondly.

"I'll leave these here, just in case," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning to go, leaving Kaden alone with his thoughts.

He did admit that he was curious about the books, but not curious enough to pick them up and peruse the pages. Their covers were enough - sophisticated yet cheery things that made him cringe. He left them alone, and instead just stared at the fire. He did this for hours, his eyes never moving even when the embers started to die down after hours. Or at least it felt like hours.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again when the doors opened. Kaden fought the urge to throw something at the intruder.

"What is it now?" Kaden asked tiredly. Couldn't he just be left alone?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but you called for me," came Sir Bloomsdale's voice. He sounded sincerely contrite, so Kaden decided against throwing books. That and Kaden did call for him, but that was hours ago. What had been keeping him so long?

"I need you to look into something, discretely," Kaden instructed, and the man came close, intrigued.

"Of course. What do you need me to look into?"

"The man..." Kaden started, finding the words hard to get out. The more he said it, the more real it became. "The man who is responsible for Lady Maddy's death...I have reason to believe he was associated with Lady Katrina."

"What makes you think that?" Sir Bloomsdale asked, shocked.

"She was with me when the bomb went off. She saw the man. She called him Jack," Kaden said, replaying the memory over again.

"You understand what you are accusing her of? Should I look into this and your suspicions be confirmed..." Sir Bloomsdale trailed off, looking uncomfortable, but Kaden knew this wasn't the man's first time doing something like this.

Kaden also knew exactly what he was saying, and as much as he wished he didn't have to, there was too much evidence for this to go ignored. This wasn't about his wants anymore. This was about keeping his family and the country safe by any means necessary. And maybe the bombing had made him paranoid, but he'd rather take the risk of being crazy than let another tragedy happen.

"I need to know," Kaden stared into the fireplace. He wasn't going to relent on this one. "I need to know if there is a spy in my home."

"I'll look into it," Sir Bloomsdale nodded, his expression grim.

"You have my full permission to use whatever means necessary," Kaden granted, turning to look Sir Bloomsdale square in the eye. The man needed to know how serious he was, how urgent this matter was. "I want answers. Don't keep me waiting."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Sir Bloomsdale bowed, taking his leave. The doors to the library closed behind him with a resounding thud, leaving Kaden alone, just like he wanted.


	39. Chapter 38

A/N: I know I have a million different things up in the air right now, and you guys have a million questions, but have patience with me. All will be explained in due course, I promise. I would answer more questions in the reviews, but I don't want to give anything away. I love your continued support and kind words. I was seriously nervous about how you guys would take these past few chapters (and I'm still nervous about the next few). Anyway, I love you all! Keep on being your awesome selves :)

* * *

Chapter 38

Kaden was waiting on pins and needles.

His next move depended on the information Sir Bloomsdale brought back on Lady Katrina, but the man had been silent for two days. It was approaching time for the The Report, and Kaden didn't want to face the public without answers. He hadn't been on The Report in weeks, not since the summit had taken over his agenda and his stint in the hospital had cancelled his appearance. On Friday he would take the stage again, his first public appearance since the start of the summit. It made him nervous, and also sick to his stomach when he thought about all of the invasive questions Midas was going to ask him, especially the ones about Lady Maddy. He could see the man's face right now, the lines around his mouth pulled down in a frown, his plastic face a mask of fake pity. It would all be for show, all for the cameras, and that alone was enough to make Kaden want to cancel.

However, he wanted the people to know what was going on in his own words. He'd already damaged so many lives, he didn't want to risk any more; he owed his people that much respect. If that meant going on a witch hunt to find a possible mole, then he would do it. There was nothing he could do now but wait, and waiting was not his forte. Not when there was nothing to do around the palace that didn't make him sad or angry. Even if he could find a way to occupy his time, he would still be anxious, pacing circles until he had his answers. It was just how he was.

He was doing just that - pacing circles in the halls when he heard voices, familiar voices: one male and one female. Voices that when heard together made him go blind in rage.

Kaden rounded the corner and found exactly what he'd heard: Lady Finnley and Luka walking closely together, Luka leaned down in Lady Finnley's space, as if he couldn't be any more up in it. They were laughing over something, Lady Finnley smiling widely for the first time Kaden could remember in a long time. Their closeness made him angry, and he wanted it to end.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaden called, approaching the couple. Lady Finnley immediately straightened up, readying herself for what was to come. Luka on the other hand just smiled at Kaden, waving him over like they were good friends.

"Oh, Your Majesty, so good to see you," Luka greeted, overly chipper. "We've been taking a stroll around the palace. Would you care to join us?"

"I've had enough of this," Kaden said through clenched teeth, his fists balled up at his sides. Luka was still wearing an easy smile, like nothing was phasing him, and Kaden wanted to smack it off his stupid face.

"It's just a walk. It's not what you're thinking," Lady Finnley insisted, trying to reason with Kaden, but he was past that. He was done letting this man flit about with one of his ladies. He'd be damned if he was going to lose another.

"I'm sure it's exactly what I'm thinking, at least on his end," Kaden replied, shooting Luka a nasty glare. "I know how his dirty mind works. He's using you."

"Are you threatened by me, Your Majesty," Luka asked, his tone less than friendly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaden snapped, pushing past Luka to get to Lady Finnley, taking her by the arm. If she wasn't going to stay away from him on her own, he'd do it himself. "We are leaving."

"Why don't you let the lady decide that for herself?" Luka asked, shouldering in to cut off Kaden's access to Lady Finnley.

"Obviously she's been around you so long she isn't thinking clearly," Kaden tried to shove past Luka but was rebuffed. Luka was at least a head taller than Kaden - not that Kaden was short - so moving him physically would be impossible. That made Kaden even more angry.

"Excuse me -" Lady Finnley tried to cut in, but was overpowered.

"I think you're scared that she might not want to be with you," Luka said, shooting a low blow to Kaden's ego.

"Are you really so vain as to suggest that she is interested in _you_?" Kaden replied, turning his nose down as he delivered the equally devastating blow.

"What if the lady is?" Luka antagonized, shooting Kaden a challenging look.

"I assure you she is not," Kaden snapped back, clenching his fists.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

He never did find out, not when instead of a kiss, Lady Finnley dealt out two resounding slaps, one to each man's face. Her palms cracked loudly against skin, causing Luka to shout and Kaden to take a step back. It was so unexpected that Kaden really didn't know what was going on, not until he straightened back up and spotted the bright red handprint on Luka's cheek, the burning skin on his own cheek surely mirroring the same image.

"I am right here! I am not invisible!" Lady Finnley shouted, Kaden staring at her with wide eyes while he held his stinging cheek. "What is wrong with you?"

"You don't get to choose when you want to be my knight in shining armor," Lady Finnley started, her voice raised and her expression furious. "I am not some pretty thing you can look at when you want and ignore when you don't. Luka has been kind to me. He's been a good friend. And he actually pays attention to me, which is more than I can say for you. We all lost Maddy, but you don't see any of the ladies or I hiding around dark corners and refusing to rejoin society."

"And you!" Lady Finnley rounded on Luka, pointing her finger like a weapon. "After everything you've been through, you should know better! What you just did was shameful, and you should feel horribly."

For a few moments, no one dared even breathe lest catch the wrath of Lady Finnley. Kaden had never seen her like this, the closest being when she was crying in the hall after she'd caught him with Lady Angelina. But this must've been what she looked like when she finally had enough. The fact that Kaden had pushed her to this point made him feel horribly. He wanted to apologize, but now just wasn't the right time. It probably would've done more harm than good.

Eventually, Lady Finnley relaxed, and when she did, she looked like she was about to keel over.

"I've just slapped the King and the Chancellor's son..." Lady Finnley said, her expression becoming dazed, like she just realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry, I just...excuse me..."

She walked away from the both of them, not bothering to curtsey or even say goodbye. She wandered down the halls, shaking her head and whispering words like ' _so stupid_ ' and ' _what were you thinking?_ ' that both men could still hear. They didn't say anything or try to get her to turn around. Kaden knew that would be pointless. He knew that once she wanted to disappear, there was no getting her to come out until she wanted to.

"What did she mean by 'everything you've been through'?" Kaden asked, breaking the tense silence that had built between he and Luka.

"Brigitte and I are getting divorced," Luka replied, his voice clipped and dull, as if he'd numbed himself to the situation.

"I didn't know," Kaden said, a wave of pity for the man washing over him.

"No one does. We're keeping it that way - out of the spotlight. A clean break," Luka stared off into the hall, chuckling under his breath. "She hasn't even called to check if I am alive."

"Can I ask why?"

"She cheated on me," Luka explained, but it came out dry and cynical. Kaden couldn't blame him. That was probably the worst way a relationship could fall apart, and Luka obviously wasn't handling it well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up at the ceiling, a wry grin on his face. "Everyone likes to paint me as the playboy and yet...well...I should've known that reputation would come back to bite me in the ass."

"With who?" Kaden asked, not sure if he was stepping over any boundaries, but he was curious. Luka had money, power, and decently good looks. Who could possibly come along to tempt his wife to leave?

"You'd be better off asking who she didn't cheat on me with," Luka replied in that same cynical tone. Kaden felt a stab of pain, hurting for the man. He'd never liked Luka before, but he'd never wish this on him, or anyone for that matter.

"And you're just going to let that go?"

"After the hell that woman has put me through, I still love her. I would do anything for her. I would've stayed, would've worked through it. But she wanted the divorce, so I gave her what she wanted," Luka said, the hurt in his eyes evident. Kaden didn't understand. How could he still love someone who hurt him so much? Why would he cause himself that kind of pain? But Kaden didn't ask those questions, not when Luka still had more to say. "Your Finn, she is very kind, very sweet. She's been an open ear, a good friend. I'm sorry if our appearance together upset you. Perhaps I have been somewhat of an ass about it. Those things I said earlier, I said to anger you. I promise you, I have never had any mal intent towards her."

"I believe you. I just feel like a jerk. I don't think an apology is big enough to cover it."

"I don't hold that against you," Luka sighed, his shoulders sagging under a weight Kaden knew all too well. "You have been through more than your fair share of tragedy. I'm amazed you are still standing. Yelling at me...if I were in your shoes, I probably would've done worse."

"Well, I was thinking about it," Kaden joked, trying to lighten the mood, and it worked. Luka actually started to smile a genuine, friendly smile. "She's never going to talk to me again."

"Nor I as well it seems," Luka lamented, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale approached the two, bowing deeply. He seemed anxious about something, a folder clasped tightly in his hands, and Kaden's mind immediately switched gears.

He had found something. He was finally going to have his answers.

Luka clapped Kaden on the shoulder and the hall, walking down the stairs and back to his floor. Kaden waited until Luka was completely out of sight and he couldn't hear any footsteps before he approached Sir Bloomsdale. Whatever he had to say was confidential. The less people that overheard, the better.

"You have news for me?" Kaden asked, gesturing to the folder.

"I do," Sir Bloomsdale handed the folder over to Kaden.

Kaden immediately tore open the folder, flipping through page after page of notes. Except they weren't notes, he realized after a while. They were copies - copies of letters exchanged between Lady Katrina and this mysterious Jack. There were at least two dozen copies in the folder, each letter at least a page long, some longer. Those were stapled together and reached multiple pages.

"How far do these go back?" Kaden asked, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Since she first arrived two months ago. From those letters, it's undeniable that she and this Jack are close friends," Sir Bloomsdale said, and Kaden nodded. From first glance, he could pick up on that. Their language was informal and littered with childhood memories and inside jokes. "She told him everything, whether she knew it or not. There were no outward signs of anarchist intent in her letters. Her language is seemingly innocent."

Kaden agreed on that as well. From what he'd scanned over, there was nothing that would suggest she knew what he was planning. All they talked about was her missing home and her family, and him missing her. Kaden assumed that, by his words, he harbored deeper feelings for her than she did for him. Perhaps this bombing was the work of a scorned lover? A scored lover that just happened to be an anarchist. There was no way the two could be that close and she have no idea of what he was. There had to be something missing.

"Did you find anything else?" Kaden asked, shutting the folder.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sir Bloomsdale said, his voice heavy.

"What else?"

There was only silence, Sir Bloomsdale staring at the floor, like he was trying to choose his words very carefully.

"What else has she been sending?" Kaden repeated, his tone demanding.

"We found separate letters hidden under her mattress. Those were much more damning, not as innocent. In those letters, Jack thanks Lady Katrina for providing him with maps of the palace."

"Maps," Kaden scoffed. "Where did she get a map of the palace? Things like that just don't exist. That's ridiculous..."

Then all of the sudden, a horrible, terrible thought popped into his head.

No...she couldn't have...not all this time.

Kaden pushed past Sir Bloomsdale, running up the stairs at a breakneck pace. He shoved past maids and guards, not caring who he barreled through on his journey to the Selected's floor. He had tunnel vision. Nothing else around him mattered except for the one room with the door currently wide open. Some of the ladies had ventured out into the hall, staring at a distance, wondering what was going on. Kaden didn't pay them any mind, his focus completely on the room filled with commotion. A moment later, Lady Katrina was brought out into the hall, but she did not look happy.

"Get off of me!" Lady Katrina shouted, pulling away from the two guards that had her at each arm. She was resisting, but that wasn't surprising.

"Your Majesty, we have the traitor in custody," one of the guards reported, as if Kaden couldn't see that for himself.

Lady Katrina's head snapped up. She hadn't realized Kaden was there, and she was looking at him with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Thank God you're here. They want to arrest me!" she complained, trying to pull away again. This time the guard yanked back on her hair, causing her to cry out.

Scared murmurs ran through the ladies. They didn't know what was going on, but they would soon enough.

"Your Majesty, we found these attached to her letters. She was trying to burn them when we entered the room. We presume she's been sending them to her allies in the anarchist factions."

The guard handed over a few square pieces of parchment, bigger and thicker than normal stationary, folded into eighths. As Kaden unfolded the paper, the terrible horrible thought he prayed wasn't true became a reality.

Because he was staring at her painting.

Just one of them, the one of the rooftop, the last one she had been working on. He knew she'd been so proud because she was able to capture the lighting just right. Kaden had thought she was merely working on her technique. He was so, so wrong.

"There's some that date back two months. We believe she's been passing them on since the start of her stay here."

"That's the map, or part of it," Sir Bloomsdale put plainly, finally catching up. He looked pained to be delivering the news, but this is what Kaden wanted. He wanted to know, and now he had to handle things.

The only problem was that as fast as his heart was sinking, his anger was rising.

"You did this," Kaden said under his breath, his mind still reeling that she had been playing him for this long. This entire time, he had been a fool! He'd flirted with her...opened up to her...actually thought he could've had a chance with her. He welcomed her into his home and she repaid him with devastation and hellfire.

"Kaden please, this isn't what it looks like," Lady Katrina started, her eyes wide and terrified. She was trying to stay calm, trying to explain herself. But Kaden didn't want an explanation. He couldn't trust a word out of her mouth.

"You...you sent them a map. You led them straight to me all this time," Kaden ran his words together, trying wrap his head around the situation. It was hard to do when the monster he was trying to envision was one of the girls he was courting to marry. "Why would you do that?"

"Yes...I sent the paintings. I didn't want to at first...but... I didn't know what was going to do with them. When I got the letter from Jack a few days ago, he said something was going to happen, something big and I wanted to tell you but I-"

"The letter you got at the summit?" Kaden asked for clarification, the situation becoming a million times worse.

She nodded, and he snapped.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He roared, his temper flaring. "You knew what was going to happen and you let it anyway! She was your friend and you killed her!"

"Please, I didn't know," Lady Katrina started to sob, her entire body shaking. "I didn't know what he was planning. You have to believe me!"

"Shut up!"

"Kaden please -"

"Don't call me that! I am your lord and sovereign! You will address me as such!" Kaden ordered, instilling his voice with the power he usually refused to use.

Immediately she stopped crying out, her expression stunned, the tears stopping short and pooling in her eyes. At one point, he would've hated to see her cry. Now he just hated her.

"Get her out of my sight," Kaden spat, turning away from her.

She was a traitor. She disgusted him.

What did it matter if his heart was breaking all over again? She never loved him anyway.

"Don't do this! Please, don't do this!" she cried as she was dragged away.

Kaden didn't turn around. He didn't even acknowledge she said anything at all, and that made her desperate. She struggled against the guards, but that only made them pull harder, yanking her arms so harshly that he was surprised they didn't rip out of their sockets. She started screaming, trying to get attention from anyone who passed her. Some of the ladies took a step towards her, their instincts to help overpowering, but then stopped when the guards held out their hands, preventing them from moving forward.

"Fuck you!" Lady Ayana screamed over top of Lady Katrina, angry tears in her eyes. She would've gone after the traitor had a guard not held her back.

The ladies muttered between themselves, scared and unsure. Lady Azalea actually started to cry, tears slipping down her cheeks as she started to blubber. Lady Serena gathered her in her arms and tried to shush her, but the noise in the halls grew louder and louder. The royals had gathered on the stairwell, staring at the spectacle unfolding before them.

It was too much noise, too many people, too much input. Too much.

"GO AWAY!" Kaden shouted, his voice so broken and unhinged that it scared everyone silent. Fearful eyes looked upon him, waiting for what he was going to do next.

 _Yes, everyone stare at the poor boy. He's lost so much. Poor poor boy._

No one was moving, and that made him more angry. Why couldn't anyone just do what he wanted for once?

"I SAID GO AWAY! EVERYONE GO AWAY!"

He punched the wall, the ladies flinching, trying not to cry. The royals scattered, knowing better than to get involved in affairs that weren't theirs. The guards quickly escorted the ladies back inside their rooms, standing resolutely at their posts.

And Kaden was alone.

Everyone was a liar. Everyone was something they weren't, and he was done with it.

He could only rely on himself.


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: This chapter was both interesting and hard for me to write, which is probably why it took so long to finish. I don't write mad/powerful Kaden very often, and delving into that part of his personality is always a trip down the rabbit hole. I know a while ago you guys said you like it when Kaden takes control of situations, so he does just that...and goes a little power mad...just a little. Anyway, this chapter...don't hate me for it? Please? I love you guys, even if it doesn't seem like it! Your support and continued readership means the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 39

The last place Kaden wanted to be in the middle of the day on a Sunday was in the board room. He was not a very religious person, and neither were the rest of his family, but perhaps his time was better spent in a church. So many things were going wrong in his life that maybe what he needed was to put his faith in a higher power. But then again, as king, there were very few powers higher than he was, and he knew for a fact that he was no savior.

He was the opposite of a savior. All he did was get innocent people killed.

He never should've agreed to this Selection, and he had half a mind to tell that to the counselors gathered around the table. Kaden sat at the head, but it was only a formality. He hadn't been to a meeting since the Council kicked him out, and his chair had been empty for weeks. He supposed he was invited to this meeting because what they were discussing was directly related to him and his Selection, or just out of sheer pity. Either way, Kaden didn't care. It didn't make him want to listen to old people drone on about him as if he weren't seated across from them. All the Council did was make him mad, and the longer he sat with them, the more he wanted them gone.

They weren't talking about anything important, just going through the usual affairs as if the palace wasn't under attack less than a week ago. In fact, the most important thing to them was how Kaden cancelled his appearance on The Report for the third week in a row, like they were disappointed in him. Kaden didn't even have the energy to list the million reasons why going up on stage after everything that had happened in that week from hell was a bad idea. Besides, Osten did a fine job filling in for him, and Kaden would be forever grateful.

"Searches are currently being conducted on the remaining Selected, as well as palace staff. If there are any other anarchists in the palace, we shall know soon enough," a council member's voice reached his ears, the first interesting piece of news Kaden had heard in the last ten minutes.

"What about the Council itself?" Kaden asked monotonously, picking at a chip in the wood.

"We have already been examined, Your Majesty. All the members of this board are committed to serving Illéa" the man replied, folding his hands in front of him and pursing his lips as if he'd been asked a tedious question.

"You can never be too sure," Kaden retorted, narrowing his eyes at the man. He was not in the mood to be patronized.

The man snorted and leaned back in his chair, letting the subject drop. The temperature in the room rose a few degrees as the tension built. That was the third person Kaden had chosen to get snippy with in the meeting, and he wasn't doing anything to hide his bad mood. Everyone knew he was choosing to pick fights, so they just didn't fight him, which only angered him.

"On the matter of the supposed anarchist Katrina Marion," Sir Bloomsdale read off the itinerary. "She is hereby primarily charged with treason, as well as fifty accounts of murder in the second degree, espionage, and assault and battery of the remaining victims of the bombing. The traditional sentence for such crimes is death. How does the Council vote?"

All around the table, there was a resounding agreement to the given sentence. Finally, something Kaden could agree with them on. Sir Bloomsdale took note of the vote, scratching the tallies down on his paper.

"Very well then. A trial shall be held to determine her guilt, or innocence, with the established sentence. Now, moving on to the next order of business -"

"There will be no trial," Kaden muttered, staring at the table, simmering in his rage.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?"

"I said, there will be no trial," Kaden repeated with much more vindication. "She is guilty, plain and simple. There is no need for a trial to explain the obvious."

"Then what would you propose we do?"

"I want her head. I want to mount it on a spike and leave it in the palace so anyone who wishes me ill knows exactly what happens when they try to harm my family," Kaden said, staring Sir Bloomsdale straight in the eyes as he spoke the man's own story back at him.

"Your Majesty, let's be reasonable. What you're talking about has long since been considered inhumane. No one has been executed in that fashion since the time of the Americas," Sir Bloomsdale said diplomatically, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. But he was too late for that. Far too late.

"Just a few decades ago, my father gathered his Selected to watch one of their fellow ladies get caned in the streets - a barbaric practice by any standard. It was a spectacle that all of Angeles came to watch - televised so that everyone in the nation could see as well - and all that woman was guilty of was loving another," Kaden said, his story containing an unforgiving edge. "Katrina Marion is a traitor. Because of her, another lady and countless others are dead. She's only lucky that her death will be painless."

An uneasy silence fell over the Council. It was as if they were afraid to proceed, each member eying him, trying to get a read on him. Kaden wasn't afraid to proceed though. If this mess had taught him anything, it was that life was too short to waste time beating around the bush. It was time to be direct. He had questions; he wanted answers, and he wanted them yesterday.

"Can anyone tell me anything about the anarchists? Have you even found any information on them?"

He was met with only silence. Just as he suspected.

"I've been idle. I've let the Selection blindside me to what is really important: the anarchists. And you...you _vipers_ , as Queen Athena rightly called you, have encouraged that idleness. Why?"

"We came to a consensus that your public image-" one man started to speak, but was promptly cut off.

"My public image?" Kaden repeated, astounded at the man's gall. He sat up and flung the latest polls at the man, the papers landing with a resounding slap on the polished wood. "Right now my public image is a stuttering child who did nothing to stop his home from being invaded by anarchists and got fifty people killed. My image is a danger to public safety. Illéa is losing allies faster than ever before, and all because this Council failed. So no, my image is not the excuse you will use to hide your mistakes.

"I should have it in the right mind to fire all of you, and if one man could run a country without counsel then I would have already. But since you sorry excuse of a Council is all I have, I suppose I'll have to make do," Kaden said, staring at a spot on the mahogany table, not looking at the collected faces of horror that surrounded him. This was the first time he'd ever lashed out at his council before. No doubt some of them were shaking in their boots, the fact that he had just sentenced a girl to die not helping their nerves. Kaden was capable of anything right now. His grief made him dangerous, but more importantly, it made him realize his strength, and it was well past time to show them who was really in charge. "I am taking back power. Starting now, no one so much as breathes without consulting me first. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Your Majesty -"

"Do I make myself clear?" Kaden repeated, and this time, no one tried to talk back. "Good. Assemble the remaining monarchs and persons of power for a meeting. I need to level the playing field and let them know what is going on, as well as issue an apology for what they witnessed in the hall. The rest of you, in the absence of the summit, need to make repairs to damaged ties. If you want to correct your mistakes and show me that you are contrite, work on soothing our international friends. This meeting is adjourned."

Kaden got up from his seat, not waiting for anyone else to rise. They rose with him anyway, the way it was supposed to be. He stormed out of the council chambers, walking quickly down the halls, far away from the insanity. Any more time in that room would make him go crazy.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Bloomsdale's voice called, and Kaden cringed.

"I don't wish to speak with you."

"Please, Your Majesty, hear me out. I beg you," the man continued, running to catch up with Kaden. "If I had known...if I had any idea that anything was happening-"

"Spare me your excuses. Nothing you can say to me can change my mind. You're just as bad, if not worse than the rest of them," Kaden scoffed, his anger rising up in his throat. "How are the soldiers I told you to put in the streets, or the searches I told you to conduct? Where's my report from General Leger? Have you even spoken to the man in the last few weeks? Tell me why did I put you in charge of this instead of Lady Brice, when you never follow through?"

Kaden was nearly yelling as he got his last words out, Sir Bloomsdale cringing under the weight of them. Kaden would've felt proud of himself had his anger not been all-consuming. He was incapable of feeling anything else, and if Sir Bloomsdale wanted to talk so badly, he would take the brunt of it.

"You're a liar. You're a false friend, and I blame you for this above the others," Kaden continued, his words cutting like knives.

"No, Your Majesty, I swear to you I am nothing but your loyal servant. I have not meant to upset you," Sir Bloomsdale insisted, seconds away from getting on his knees and groveling for forgiveness. But Kaden couldn't have cared less. He was in no mood to be forgiving.

"But yet you have. You led me to believe that everything was fine. You led me to believe you had things handled. Well where were you when the goddamned palace was was blowing up!" Kaden shouted, finally at his wit's end. "I'm tired of being lied to. I'm tired of rolling over to my counselors just because they're 'older', or 'more experienced'. I am the _king_. My word is _law_ , and I will see this matter is taken care of before more people I love are killed. Do you understand me?"

Sir Bloomsdale nodded, his whole body trembling as he tried to even his breath. He steepled his fingers to his lips, as if praying his next words didn't land him on the chopping block next to Lady Katrina.

"I know you're hurting. I know that no one deserves what you are going through right now. But I can fix this. Believe me Your Majesty, I can fix this. I just need you to have faith in me once more."

"Then fix it," Kaden spat. "Now get out of my sight."

Sir Bloomsdale practically scrambled away from Kaden, doing his best to clear Kaden's view as quickly as possible. Kaden had little faith that the man would actually do anything productive; he'd yet to produce satisfactory results, and Kaden was seriously thinking about reinstating Lady Brice, but she was a hard woman to come by these days. No matter, it wasn't like her results were any better. Kaden was always more effective when he took things into his own hands, which was exactly what he planned on doing.

Kaden called over two guards and made them escort him off grounds. No one tried to stop him from leaving the palace, not a single guard, maid, or person that passed him by. Allegra gave Kaden a confused look, trying to catch him before he left, but she was buffeted by the guards, not allowed close. She didn't call after him, instead continuing on her way, though she looked far more distressed than before. His driver was waiting for him around the bend, the soft sound of crunching gravel the only noise he could hear. The skies were grey, a storm imminent. It was only too appropriate for what was to come.

The drive from the palace ground to the maximum security penitentiary was less than ten minutes long, but to Kaden it felt like a year. He was itching to get out of the vehicle, to get to what he came to find out. Extra security followed Kaden discreetly as he wound his way through halls lined with cinder block walls and metal bars, such a sharp contrast to the luxe of the palace. Eventually, he arrived at a wing that was much more highly patrolled and not as crude, this area being for high-profile, high-risk prisoners. The exact area where he would find his traitor.

A security guards swiped his key card against the heavy metal doors, pushing them open with effort to let Kaden inside the wing. Only two of his own guards were let past, setting up a perimeter as a prison guard placed his key up against the door to a single cell. The metal door opened with a heavy pop, sliding to reveal a single girl sitting cross-legged on the sterile white bed.

Katrina Marion eyed Kaden with suspicion, her frame going rigid as she recognized the guard with him as well. She had a smattering of bruises down the open expanse of her clavicle, trailing underneath the collar of her prison uniform - a baggy grey jumpsuit and slippers - which she probably received from struggling against the guards. Kaden didn't care to speculate much. What happened to her, she more than likely deserved.

"Stay outside. I won't be long," Kaden instructed the guard, his eyes never leaving the former Lady Katrina. The guard did as he was told and shut the door behind him, sealing Kaden inside with the enemy.

Lady Katrina made no move to speak, keeping her mouth firmly shut. They stood in a tense silence for minutes on end, neither one willing to break first. They just stared one another down, trying to figure the other out.

"You know, I always wondered why someone with little artistic ability wanted to paint the palace," Kaden started, laughing cynically. "Now I know why."

"Aren't you clever," Lady Katrina smirked, though it held no kindness.

"Who are you, really?" Kaden finally asked, though he made sure to keep himself firmly in check, no emotion showing through even when he wanted to throttle her.

"Katrina Lilith Marion, eighteen years old, from Waverly. I have no mother, a father, and two brothers. I like parties, dresses, small children, and long walks on the beach-" Lady Katrina rattled off.

"Enough. You know what I meant. Who are you? Friend or foe?" Kaden snapped and cut her off, in no mood for games.

"You tell me. You're the one who has me locked up in this hellhole."

"You should be grateful you were placed in such a nice containment unit instead of the cells."

It was true, these units were nicer: personal, clean, actual flooring and ceiling, a padded bed, and even a widow though there were grates over it. She was afforded the luxury of her station, but that didn't change the fact that she was prisoner. She was lucky to be given anything special at all - originally he had half a mind to make her stay amongst the other murders and thieves - and her sheer disrespect for what she had made Kaden mad.

"Yeah, real grateful I'm a prisoner," Katrina replied sarcastically, and if looks could kill, Kaden would be dead.

Kaden's hands curled into fists at his sides as he tried his best not to lose it. How dare she be so flippant after everything she did?

"I could end your life with a single word. In fact, I already have," Kaden hissed, enjoying the surprise that bloomed across her face. "You'll be dead by sundown tomorrow. There's no point in trying to hide, thinking that withholding the truth will get me to keep you around any longer. You've got nothing to lose."

"If that's true, then why bother telling you anything at all? If it all means so little, and nothing I say will change things, what's the point? I could keep my mouth shut and screw you over one last time," she replied, the venom in her voice unmistaken, and Kaden frowned.

"If you won't tell me to be a decent person, then you should tell me for Lady Maddy. Your actions got her killed. You owe it to her to let everyone know why."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen," Lady Katrina said for what felt like the hundredth time, exasperated. "Is that what you think? That I sat around in my room and plotted the best way to blow up your precious palace? It's not. I was actually having a good time here, and then Jack had to go fuck it up."

Kaden relaxed a bit. There he was, Jack again. Now they were getting somewhere.

"You and Jack, you were friends."

"Yes, but you already know that."

"You used to be more than friends, didn't you," Kaden said, less of a question and more of a blanket statement. They both knew the answer anyway.

"We used to date, yeah," Lady Katrina said, hiding nothing.

"For a long time," Kaden continued.

"A year or so, but we were friends for much longer. Broke it off because we were better of that way."

"So naturally, he was jealous of you being here, trying to become the queen," Kaden surmised. "Maybe you two even conspired to have you win and work behind the scenes, undermining the monarchy from a seat of power. You'd have everything you needed to bring Illéa to its knees, but he just couldn't take it."

"Don't flatter yourself. The only reason I came here was to party. I never wanted to be your queen," Katrina glared at Kaden, her words hurting him more than he wanted to admit. Just how many girls did he have in the Selection that had no intention of marrying him? He didn't focus on that though. That wasn't what was important. "Jack and I dated, yes, but we both moved past that part of our lives. He was dating our friend Emily. They were happy. If I'm sure of anything, it's that this wasn't about love or revenge. This was about equality."

"Equality? Please, do explain. I'd like to know how a dangerous radical faction robbing innocent people of their lives is considered equality," Kaden said incredulously, trying to wrap his head around this ludicrous idea.

Lady Katrina only threw her head back and laughed dryly. "Do you even know how the lower class lives?"

"The castes were destroyed years ago."

" _Class_ , not caste," Lady Katrina corrected, her tone scathing. "Your family may have removed the castes, but that didn't do anything. The poor are still poor, the rich are still rich, and no one is willing to change. Life sucks for people like Jack and I - the people who have next to nothing and have to fight for everything. So yeah, I could see why Jack would join the anarchists. He's always had it out for the monarchy. But this...suicide bombing...even at his worst he's never been that extreme."

"Clearly he was," Kaden countered. "Clearly he hated the monarchy enough to give his own life to take it down, and he didn't care who he took with him, not even you. Your life meant just as little to him as Lady Maddy's did."

"Fuck you," Lady Katrina spat, her eyes brimming with tears she refused to let go. Sitting there with her head bowed and fists clenched in her white bed sheets, she looked well and truly broken. "I'm done fighting this. Kill me if you want, lock me up forever, it doesn't matter. I'm not an anarchist. I never was. I didn't know what Jack was going to do with my paintings. What happened to Lady Maddy was a tragedy, but I didn't know it was going to happen. And I'll stick to that story until the day I die, because it's the truth."

"Then we're done here," Kaden concluded, signaling the guard to open the door. "Enjoy this night Ms. Marion, it'll be your last."

The door slid open, revealing the guard. Kaden watched Lady Katrina for another moment longer, just taking her in for what was probably the last time. There was nothing stopping her from leaving with him, from charging the door and running away. She had no shackles, no security measures beyond the cage she was trapped in. Maybe she was resigned to her fate, but Kaden doubted it. He turned around, ready to leave.

"It's a shame," Lady Katrina said when his back was turned. "I was actually starting to fall for you."

Kaden hesitated for a moment, stopping in the doorway. A chill ran down his spine, his entire body feeling slimy and gross. At one point, he would've loved to hear those words, but now, after what she'd done, he felt dirty. She probably didn't even mean them, saying them just to get a rise out of him. She'd just admitted she never wanted to be his queen. He never meant anything to her, and now she was nothing to him.

The guard gave Kaden a quizzical look, and as much as Kaden wanted to turn around and curse Lady Katrina, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Instead, he kept walking, letting the door slide shut on another piece of his past.


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: Wow! The response to that last chapter was intense. But that's kinda what I was going for. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been on rotation for pharmacy school, working 10 hours days and not getting paid just to get experience, so I'm wiped when I get home. This chapter was pretty hard to write as well; I had to do some digging and some interpreting of what a trial would be like in Illéa based off of the Convicting in the The One. You guys had a really awesome idea that I had never thought of: an intervention! So I worked that in, but it's not a full-fledged thing; I would love to make it into one but the way this series of events is laid out doesn't allow much room for tweaking. Which brings me to the next item on the list: Scenes from the Women's Room!

Now that we've passed the half way point of the story, I am planning on making the series of one-shots a real thing. If you guys want to send me prompts or requests for anything you want to see happen (like the full intervention), just leave them in reviews or shoot me a PM. Not saying that these ideas are going to be posted right away; I want to get more of this story finished before I tackle a side project, but they'll definitely be developed in the near future.

That being said, enjoy this chapter. Though it may not seem like it now - and we are in no way out of the woods - there will be a HAPPY ENDING when all is said and done I promise you that! I really love you guys. Seriously, thank you for sticking with me for so long. I've never written anything this long before, and the fact that you guys are still reading at chapter 40 makes me light up :)

* * *

Chapter 40

There was a trial.

Once Kaden returned to the palace and calmed down from his visit with Lady Katrina, he found out exactly why Allegra was trying to talk to him before he left. She cornered him as he was taking a walk down the halls, practically forcing him into the Women's Room where a majority of the remaining Selected had gathered around in a circle. Kaden would've laughed at the stereotypical set up of an intervention had it not been his own. He was guilted into the center of the circle, each lady laying on their disappointment so thickly it was a miracle he wasn't a puddle of tears by the time they were done. They sat there well into the night, turning the gathering into the group therapy session they all needed to heal from the passing of Lady Maddy.

Though he was reluctant to admit fault, Kaden eventually agreed that a trial for Lady Katrina was a good idea. While opinions on the girl's true fate varied, they were all in accordance that even the grossest of traitors deserved due process of the law. Kaden wrote a request to the Council, who in turn alerted the magistrates of the Illéan Royal Court to be prepared for a full trial in the morning. Most trials were drawn out and painful. This time, he just wanted to rip the bandage off quickly. No one said anything about the speed of the trial, all of the ladies nodding approvingly, as if they were thinking the same thing as he was.

When they all parted to go to bed, Kaden didn't feel so angry anymore. Instead, he just felt hollow. He didn't know which was worse.

The morning came and breakfast was served far earlier than usual. There was little talking, the tension in the air hanging thickly around everyone. Kaden poked at his food, as did most of the ladies. No one was anywhere near hungry, not with their nerves buzzing and worries building. However, there was one lady who was not in attendance for the intervention nor at breakfast who had much to say when everyone was filing out of the dining hall. Heather stood against doorway, watching everyone like a hawk until her piercing blue eyes fell upon Kaden with scorn

"You!" Heather came rushing up, angry tears pricking at her eyes. She pointed her finger in Kaden's face, backing him into the wall. "You are completely out of line. I may not like the man, but he is still my father, and he did not deserve what you said to him. After all he's done for you..."

"I know," Kaden said sincerely, trying to remain calm so Heather wouldn't damage him further. Though most of his superficial wounds had healed, his wrist was currently in a brace, and his ribs and back were wrapped in gauze. "I said those things in anger, but to be fair, I did warn him I did not wish to speak with him."

"Damn your warning. You apologize, and you apologize now," Heather hissed.

"I will, as soon as I can," Kaden promised. Now was not the time, and thankfully Heather understood that.

"I'll hold you to that."

Heather finally stepped back, smoothing down her dress and straightening her hair, trying to rebuild her propriety now that she was aware of the small crowd that had witnessed her outburst.

"I'd expect nothing less. Now go and get ready. The trial will start soon, and everyone needs to be in attendance."

Heather nodded, her feelings on the trial unknown as she was not amongst the ladies who had weighed in on it the night previous. She looked to be troubled by it, though she didn't say anything. It wasn't until Kaden got her to look him in the eye that he realized it wasn't the trial that was troubling her, it was him.

"You don't have to do this," Heather said quietly, though the crowd had already moved on and they were the only ones left in the hall.

"Yes I do."

"What would your father say if he were here? What would your mother say?"

"It doesn't matter what they would say," Kaden replied solemnly, the weight of the trial coming down on his shoulders. He was pretty sure they would've supported his decision of a speedy trial. His father was overly protective of his family, and anyone related to the bombing would've had him to answer to had he still been living. His mother...well...he wasn't so sure. "The law is the law, and as king I am beholden to it. Katrina Marion is a traitor to Illéa. Her punishment reflects her crimes and it is up to judge and jury to determine her guilt."

"You know how they're going to rule."

"One can never be sure which way the vote will swing."

"Kaden," Heather said, reading right through his rehearsed answer. "You know."

Of course he knew. They were going to condemn her. They were going to give her a guilty verdict. How could they not? The media had been plastering her name across headlines for days now, calling her an array of colorful, horrible names. No one was going to think that Katrina Marion was innocent. Even if she wasn't the direct source of the act of terrorism, she was involved. Her actions lead to the death of one of Illéa's sweethearts. It was a no-win situation.

Perhaps it would've been kinder to leave her without a trial. At least that way, it would've spared her the public humiliation.

"But you can change that," Heather continued, looking up at him in earnest. "You can stop this from happening."

"Is that what you want me to do? Rig the justice system? Let every anarchist know that they are free to terrorize this country without punishment?"

"Katrina isn't an anarchist."

"But they think she is," Kaden countered. "And when I visited her, she never gave me a straight answer. She proclaimed she was never an anarchist and yet all she did was sympathize with them and tell me how my family has failed the people."

"You visited her?" Heather asked, surprised.

"Last night. Before the meeting in the Women's Room that you didn't attend."

Heather's eyes narrowed, her expression clouding over. "I was with my father, running over documents. He was particularly stressed about what happened. I didn't want to leave him."

"Regardless, I will not intervene with the trial. I will rule on the side of whatever the consensus happens to be," Kaden said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on from the emotional whiplash running through his body.

"Do you want her to die? Are you really that selfish, that shallow that you would end one life out of anger?" Heather asked, her anger rearing its head again.

"I did want her to die at first, but now...," Kaden trailed off, running his good hand through his hair and down his face, feeling the grease that resided from sleeping in last night's clothes without a shower. "Now I'm tired Heather. I just want this to be over."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean we have to settle for murder."

"It isn't murder. It's justice," Kaden emphasized, sounding like a broken record. "And like I said, one can never know how the vote will swing. The jury could proclaim her innocent. We won't know until it's over."

Heather pursed her lips, clearly unsatisfied, but nodded. There was no point in arguing this anymore. It was clear that on this matter, they were standing at odds.

Kaden gave a bow and made his way through the palace to the Great Room. Though the hour was early, the Great Room was already abuzz with spectators. Guests and press sat in their assigned sections, divided by the plush red carpet than ran through the room. There were extra seats set up in the front for the remaining royals, some of which had not yet arrived. He'd never actually been in that room for the purpose of a trial; that was always his father's or his sister's duty. Being in there now only made him feel small, like he was in over his head.

Thankfully, there was one royal that stood out like a buoy, guiding him to safety. She sat off to the side, standing when she realized that Kaden was headed her way, opening up her arms to him.

"Thank you for last night. It was something I didn't even know I needed," Kaden spoke in low tones, trying not to draw attention from the cameras.

"Of course," Allegra smiled wrapping her arms around Kaden in a tight hug. He always loved hugs from Allegra. They felt like home. "I was worried about you after the stair incident, and then I heard you yelling at your counselor..."

"I'm sorry about all of that," Kaden said, mortified that his moment of insanity had been overheard by someone else.

"Don't be. You're nineteen years old and expected to be perfect - a feeling I know all too well. You're human, you make mistakes, and you even crack under pressure. I'm just glad you agreed to the trial. That's more like the Kaden I know and love," Allegra smiled up at him. "Whatever happens today, whatever the ruling, know that you did everything you could for Katrina. These ladies, they don't understand your decisions. They see their friend up on the stand and paint you as the monster because her life is on the line. What they don't see are the strings that hold this country together, and how you are at the very center keeping them in line. I see the strings; I see how this is paining you. You don't have to bear that alone."

For a moment, Kaden was speechless. All this time he felt like the monster...it was both a relief and a blessing to have someone on his side.

"You've always been the best friend I could ask for Al," Kaden said, not knowing what else he could say to properly express the love and gratitude he wanted to convey.

"Aw, stop it. You'll make me cry," Allegra laughed, trying to be playful even though it wasn't the most appropriate time. "Now get up there and get this done with. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get back to normal."

"What even is normal anymore?"

"I don't know," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "But it can't be this."

Kaden nodded and parted ways with Allegra, letting her sit back in her chair while he made his way over to the thrones.

There were two set up across the room, one far larger than the other, the smaller one already occupied by a teenager with a particularly unruly red hair. The first thing Kaden did upon approaching the ceremonial throne was wrap his arms around his brother, pulling him up to stand. Osten tensed, surprised to be embraced, but quickly returned the hug with bone-crushing strength, like he was clinging onto Kaden for dear life. Kaden didn't even care that the hug was causing him intense pain around his ribs. A few cameras flashed, capturing the heartfelt moment, but neither brother cared.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner," Kaden apologized, his voice muffled into his younger brother's collar.

"Don't worry about it," Osten replied, his chin digging into Kaden's shoulder. "You're here now."

"Are you alright?" Kaden asked, taking a step back to get a good look at Osten.

"Are _you_ alright?" Osten replied, his gaze skeptical as he assessed Kaden's injuries. "You look like you've been hit by a freaking freight train."

"Might as well have been," Kaden quipped, though he realized afterwards that that probably was not in good taste, not when they both had miraculously survived two bombing attacks.

"You're an idiot," Osten scowled, but brought Kaden in for another hug anyway.

"And here I thought that was your job," Kaden sighed, still trying to lighten the mood. Out of everyone, he could always rely on Osten for a laugh, an escape from the dreary, but not today.

"Seriously, stop it," Osten ordered, though he was failing at staying straight faced. "We both could've died in that garden. I spent two days in the medical ward getting stitches and not a word from you. I haven't seen you in a week but everyone's talking about how you've gone crazy. I had to cover for you on The Report and I don't have a clue what's going on -"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I feel like all I do now is apologize to everyone, but I really do have to apologize to you. You deserve a better brother."

"Damn right I do," Osten agreed.

"And if it's any consideration, you did great on The Report. Seriously, I owe you big time. Anything you want."

"All I want is for someone to tell me what the hell is going on," Osten demanded, gesturing around the court room. "What's got you so worked up? Why are we gathered for a trial?"

"The trial is for one of the ladies. It's last minute because until recently I was adamant she didn't get one. I was...talked down off the ledge so to speak."

"What could she have done that was so bad as to not get a trial?"

"Have you not been reading the papers?" Kaden asked, to which Osten shook his head. Typical. He was probably holed away reading the comics he loved so much or brooding about being under high supervision. "Long story short, she was a spy, or at least acted as one for the anarchists who attacked us at the summit."

Osten's eyes widened like saucers. "Is she here?"

"No, she was placed in a holding cell in the penitentiary while she awaited execution. Now, she's awaiting her trial and most likely en route to the palace as we speak."

"H-how are you going to rule?"

"I'm going to rule in favor of the people, of course."

"But what if the people say she's innocent?"

"Then I'll proclaim her innocent," Kaden replied, though he thought his previous answer was self-explanatory. Oaten's expression grew stormy, his brow clouding over and his mouth pulling down into a scowl, and Kaden was confused. "Osten, what's wrong?"

"You can't just proclaim her innocent. If she's part of the attack in the gardens then you can't...you just- you can't-" Osten stuttered, his face flushing in frustration.

"I can't what?" Kaden asked, growing exasperated with his brother's babbling.

"You nearly died Kaden!" Osten shouted loud enough to gain attention from the surrounding people. "I read your medical report. I _saw_ most of what happened. Those men could've killed you multiple times. I could've lost you or you could've lost me. I don't understand how you could so easily side with someone who made that nightmare possible. You can't proclaim her innocent. You just can't."

"Osten, I'm not siding with anyone except the law," Kaden insisted, trying to get his brother to understand his situation. Osten had a fair point, but his hands were tied. Any choice he made, he was certain would be wrong in some way. The best he could do was try to reassure his brother that, in the end, everything would be okay. "You're not going to lose me. I'm right here."

"Yeah, by luck. If that bomb vest had any more explosives laced in it, the blast radius would've incinerated you. But I guess you didn't know that," Osten replied, taking a step back, leaving Kaden stunned.

"I didn't."

Kaden hadn't ever taken into account how he escaped the bombing in one piece. He had seen the scorched ground before it was replaced, knowing full well the explosion was not a tiny event and that he was not a safe distance away when it happened. He knew that the burns on his back spread further than what they were when he was knocked to the ground by the grenade. All of those factors together, and Kaden never put together just how lucky he truly was. But perhaps he wasn't looking for luck when his world was shattering around him.

Osten only scowled further, plopping down in his chair, glaring at the empty stand as if it had personally offended him. And, Kaden supposed, it had. Osten had every right to be angry. It would be hypocritical of Kaden to say anything on the contrary.

The sound of horns filled the room, echoing off the vaulted ceilings, and both royals took their seats. The Selected filed in, along with the remaining media and royals. Finally, the back doors opened and the presiding magistrates proceeded inward, walking down the red aisle to take their designated seats. They were all men, all old, and all sporting the same ceremonial powder white wigs. Their faces were expressionless as they took in the crowd in front of them, jaded by years of experience and world-weariness.

Coming in right behind the magistrates was a parade of guards and jailers, all of them surrounding Lady Katrina who shuffled forward in the center of the group. She was shackled on her wrists, her prison uniform hanging loosely from her body. She looked nothing like the queen she aimed to be just days ago.

The guards escorted Lady Katrina into the accused stand - a wooden box with a seat inside, surrounded by high walls that kept her contained. All eyes were on Lady Katrina, including Kaden's. Even as he rose to give the opening address, he found it hard to look away from the disgraced lady.

"We are here today to witness the trial and testimony of Katrina Marion, a supposed anarchist. Though her case may appear to have only one truth, and a verdict could be reached without ceremony, I have recently been reminded that a person's fate is not up to one man. It is up to the people of this great nation, of the magistrates gathered here before us. Today, I am merely a vessel of their work. So I implore you, Your Honors, to deliver a fair and just hand, guided by your conscience and the facts laid before you. Thank you."

There was no applause, not even a whisper, only approving stares and building anticipation. No one had come to listen to him give a speech. They had come to see a traitor tried.

"Would the accused please rise and state their name for the record," the chief magistrate spoke over the court, eyes boring holes into where Lady Katrina sat separated from the rest of the people in the room, a guard on each side of her.

She stood up in a fluid motion, holding her head high as she spoke her name. "Katrina Marion, Your Honor."

"And how do you plead, Miss Marion?"

"I plead not guilty, Your Honor."

Murmurs and whispers rippled through the room. The chief magistrate lowered his gavel, ordering silence.

And then it began.

* * *

"State your name for the record."

"Azalea Stones, Your Honor."

She wrung her hands nervously, casting glances from side to side as she stood in front of the panel of magistrates. The chief magistrate sighed and peered down at the petite lady.

"How long have you known the accused, Miss Stones?"

"Only since the start of the Selection."

"And how long is that?"

"Just over two months."

"And in those two months, would you say that you and Miss Marion had grown close?"

"We were close, but..." Lady Azalea trailed off, her mouth pulling into a frown, which looked very wrong on so perky a person.

"What is your hesitation Miss Stones?"

"Katrina was always going off and doing her own thing, always painting. I was always in the Women's Room. When we talked, it was about the weather or what we were wearing to class with Sylvia. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I don't really know anything about her...we're not close at all."

She sounded pained to admit it, casting her gaze down to the ground when she finished. The magistrates exchanged a few private words and glances, all of them working as one as they thought over her statement.

"Thank you, Miss Stones. That will be all."

* * *

"State your name for the record."

"Princess Allegra Marie Elizabeth Reynolds-Windsor, Duchess of Canterbury-"

"Just the one will do, Your Highness," the chief magistrate cut Allegra off, his tone withering. Her mouth floundered open for a moment before she composed herself, nodding stiffly.

"Of course, my apologies Your Honor."

The man sighed and glanced at his long list of questions, clearing his throat to start the interview.

"Where were you during the time before the attack at the International Peace Summit began?"

"I had been staying at the palace, as were all the guests. That morning I woke up and my maids got me ready for the summit. I was one of the first to enter the gardens that morning, where I stayed until the attack."

"Where were you exactly when the attack occurred?"

"I was in the lesser gardens, away from the party."

"What was your business there?"

"I found the party boring, so I decided to go play croquet with some of the ladies."

"Who else was with you?"

"The ladies Lalaine, Rose, Azalea, Serena, and Ayana I believe. Oh, and Prince Osten as well."

"Miss Marion was not amongst you?"

"No, she was not."

"Had you run into her previously?"

"No. I hadn't even met her the night before at the dinner party when Kaden introduced me to the Selected."

"And why was that?"

"I'm not sure..." Allegra trailed off, furrowing her brow as she tried to think back to that night. "She just wasn't with the other girls."

"Thank you, Your Highness. That will be all."

* * *

"Describe the events of the attack as you recall them," the chief magistrate instructed, quickly losing his patience with the dramatic lady in front of him.

"Oh, there was so much yelling and screaming. I thought I was going to pass out from all the blood!"

"To what blood are you referring to, Miss Malak?"

"All of it!" she cried, waving her arms about. There were "tears" forming in her eyes; the guards had already approached her with tissues. Even Kaden could tell that she was going to do anything to keep the attention on her, even when it wasn't appropriate. "There were bodies everywhere! I was on the main patio - it was like open season! I even got shot!"

She gestured to her arm where a white bandage was wrapped tightly around a small expanse of her upper arm. Kaden watched as the ladies fought not to roll their eyes. He'd heard through the rumor mill that Lady Angelina had been grazed by a stray bullet; the wound was so small it didn't even need stitches, yet she was milking the injury for all it was worth.

"Yes, we can see," the chief magistrate sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But what else was happening around you?"

"Oh, well there were lots of guards pulling at me to get up. They were going out in pairs you see - to make sure at least one of them made it back."

"Did you see Miss Marion at any point?"

"Not before the attack, but I saw her during it. She was hiding behind a pillar, trying to save her own skin. I was pulled into the palace right after I saw her."

"And all she was doing was hiding?"

"Yes, hiding," Lady Angelina said snippily. "But not just from the anarchists, from the guards as well. When she saw me, she flinched and tried to get further behind her pillar. It was like she wanted to disappear."

* * *

"You believe that Miss Marion is innocent of her charges?"

The whole room erupted into skeptical chatter, staring at the obstinate girl standing in front of the magistrates.

"I do," Heather asserted, holding her head high.

"And may we inquire as to why you believe this?"

"Because all the evidence gathered for this trial only points to a girl who showed her friend pictures of the palace. She didn't know what he was going to use them for."

"In her letter exchanged with the bomber just days before the attack, he writes, and I quote, _'Thanks for the maps Kat. Because of you, we now have an edge that no one has ever had before.'_ You don't think this is incriminating in the least?"

"Watch your words, Your Honor. You sound as if you've already settled on a verdict," Heather warned, her tone anything other than friendly. It was uncalled for in a court room, and Kaden was surprised by her behavior.

"And you'd be wise to watch your tone, Miss Bloomsdale," the chief magistrate replied, his eyes narrowing into displeased slits. "Your father may sit on the Council, but in this courtroom, you abide by the law."

Heather ground her jaw, her temple practically pulsing. She looked like she was straining to keep herself from causing a scene. Thankfully, she clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths before she started speaking again.

"It doesn't matter. I believe that Miss Marion made a mistake. She trusted a friend who betrayed that trust. That doesn't make her a murderer nor an anarchist. It makes her human," Heather replied stiffly, producing the smallest curtsey possible. "I'll dismiss myself."

Heather didn't even spare a passing glance to the rest of the Selected, striding past her seat and out the double doors.

* * *

Kaden was surprised that they had called upon Luka to testify. He complied though, standing in front of the magistrates with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Describe the scene in the hallway the night Katrina Marion was arrested."

"I only saw what happened from the upper stairwell. I was leaned over the bannister, trying to hear what they were saying."

"And what did you hear?"

"I heard lots of yelling, crying, accusations of being a traitor and shouts of 'I didn't know'," Luke recalled, trying to remember all he could. "She was being accused of espionage - of painting maps of the palace and helping her anarchist friend."

"'She' being Miss Marion?"

"Yes."

"And did Miss Marion confess to the crimes she was accused of in the hall?"

"From what I could make out, she was confessing to passing along information, but she was insistent that she was not aware of the bombing plans."

"And did you believe her?"

Luka frowned, casting his gaze around the room, as if the walls held the correct answer. He looked guilty himself as he gave his answer.

"After what I saw in the hallway...I do believe her."

* * *

"You were stationed outside of Miss Marion's door for the entirety of her stay at the palace, is that correct?"

"It is, Your Honor," the guard replied, dressed in his formal uniform. Kaden had never seen the man in his life; he had hired a mass of new security and recruited many new guards as precaution for the Selection and never had time to learn the faces. Still, he seemed like a genuinely good person, so Kaden found it easy to trust what he was saying.

"About how often would you say Miss Marion entered and exited her room?"

"Usually for meals, so three times a day. Sometimes she'd venture to the Women's Room, or take long afternoons roaming the palace. During those days, she could be gone the whole day before she came back."

"Define 'whole day'."

The guard scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I'd say from ten in the morning until midnight."

"This was a common occurrence?"

"Common enough. She'd pack up her paint sets and go."

"About how often would you say she had guests over?"

"Never. I never saw another person other than her maids come in her room."

Chatter rose up among the press and the spectators. The chief magistrate lowered his gavel, demanding order. Once it was reestablished, there was still one more question.

"Would you say that Miss Marion was a secretive person?"

"I wouldn't say secretive, but she definitely valued her privacy," the guard replied, chuckling a bit. "I learned that when I heard a banging noise coming from her room one night, so I burst in just in case we were under attack. It turned out she was moving her mattress. I nearly had my head ripped off for that one. She said I should've knocked. I tried to explain myself, but she was quick to force me out. I always made sure to knock after that."

* * *

"Please state your name for the record."

"Kaden Matthew Louis Schreave, King of Illéa."

His voice came out tinny and hollow, like it wasn't really his voice. The entire trial, he'd made a point to stay detached, to not look at Lady Katrina or the press, not even the ladies besides a few passing glances. The entire trial, he was trying to lay low. Now, he was forced to join.

"Describe to us the events of the attack as you saw them."

"It's all a blur," Kaden said, knowing that wasn't the whole truth, but it was better than telling the magistrates that he saw a rainbow of violence every time he thought about the second-worst day of his life. "I was talking to the Israeli Prime Minister one moment, and the next his head was blown through by bullets and I was being dragged through my gardens as a war broke out."

"Try your best, Your Majesty."

Kaden sighed and nodded, knowing that this had to happen in order to put the past behind him.

"There was a grenade. It knocked me to the ground and killed the guards who were sent to retrieve me. I was in shock. I thought I was going to die out there, standing in the middle of a bloodbath. It was then when I saw Lady Katrina. She was behind a pillar on the patio, calling out to me."

"What was she saying?"

"Just my name. She was screaming it, trying to get me to come over."

"Did you go?"

"Yes. When I got over to her, she pulled me closer to her so we could both be better shielded by the pillar. We were going to make a run for the doors to the palace when I saw the bomber and Lady Maddy. I had to go back to get them. Lady Katrina wasn't happy about that."

"What did she do?"

"She went along with me. We were a few feet away when she stopped. I turned to see why, but she was focused on the bomber. She called him Jack. I was confused, and by the time I refocused, it was too late. The bomb went off and Lady Maddy was gone."

There was a moment of silence after Kaden finished speaking, the pain of losing such a sweet lady still fresh in their hearts.

"Had Miss Marion ever mentioned Jack before that moment?" the chief magistrate asked after the moment was over.

"No, which was why I was surprised she had recognized him."

Murmurs ran through the crowd, and the hair on the back of Kaden's neck prickled. He felt awkward just standing there under such scrutiny, watching the magistrates watch him as they leafed through documents.

"We have it documented that you visited Miss Marion while she was incarcerated."

"I did."

"Would you care to enlighten us about that visit?"

"I wanted answers. I wanted to know why, and she was the only one who could tell me."

"Did you receive any answers?"

"None that satisfied me, and none any different than the responses already given here. She claimed her innocence and ignorance in the matter of the bombing, yet confessed to passing along information."

"And did she tell you why?"

"She said that the bombing was most likely done to demonstrate class inequality. As for why she did what she did, I got no straightforward response."

"Do you believe, in your own opinion, that what she told you is the truth?"

That was the million dollar question. It was the question that he wasn't sure he had the answer to. It was the question that haunted him for the past two days. And it was the question that would likely follow him for the rest of his life.

"I'm not sure what the truth is, Your Honor."

The overwhelming silence that followed was more than enough of an answer.

* * *

Kaden was exhausted.

By the time the trial had concluded and the magistrates had gone on break to come to a decision, it was well into the afternoon. Everyone was antsy, hungry, and just generally high strung. No one was talking. No one was moving. The press had started to get impatient, trying to weasel their way into other people's business, asking for opinions and statements. Thankfully most of the spectators had the common sense to rebuff the invasions - it saved Kaden the trouble of throwing them out personally.

He sat on his throne, his gaze fixed on the open box that Lady Katrina used to occupy. She'd been taken to a separate room in the palace, essentially placed under house arrest, while the verdict was being reached. It was supposed to be for everyone's safety, but it did nothing for Kaden's sanity. She was alone with a few guards in the heart of his home. He didn't want her out of sight.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long.

The trumpets blared and the magistrates filed back into the Great Room, everyone sitting up straight and alert, watching them with rapt attention. Lady Katrina was escorted back in soon after, this time taken up in front of the panel as if she were going to testify. The guards made a loose circle around her, keeping her in their sight at all times. That wasn't really necessary, as every other person in the room was doing the same thing.

When the noise died down and the crowds settled, Kaden rose, almost afraid to speak the words that would change everything.

"Have the magistrates reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Majesty," the chief magistrate replied, rising to his feet to deliver the verdict. "On the charges of treason, espionage, and murder in the second degree, we, the High Council of Magistrates, find the accused, Katrina Marion, guilty."

The silence was almost deafening. It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Kaden knew that this would happen. He knew what the outcome would be. There was no other way it could've ended.

That didn't meant that it made it any easier.

The only thing he could do now was stay true to his word. He swore to himself that he would let his magistrates decide on this matter. He left it out of his own hands, and now, he had to follow through with conviction. But if he thought his previous words were hard to speak, that was nothing compared to the weight of his conviction heavy on his tongue, the words rolling off his tongue like boulders that would fall to crush the accused lady.

That didn't change the fact that he still had to say them.

"Then I, Kaden Schreave, King of Illéa, find the accused, Katrina Marion, guilty."

This time, there were noise followed by the flash of cameras and the sound of furious scribbling from the press. Everyone was clamoring at the chance to be the first to report on this monumental case. It made Kaden sick, the flashes made him dizzy, and if he could collapse into his throne and melt away then he would. But he had to keep standing until the ceremony was done with, until Lady Katrina was taken away in cuffs and off towards her death.

"The sentence for such crimes is death," the chief magistrate continued, glaring down at Lady Katrina. "Go forward, citizen, and pay your debt to the king."

Time slowed down as Katrina Marion got up from her bench. It felt like she had oceans to cross to get from her cordoned bench to the feet of the thrones. Kaden could feel every painful second as she moved closer towards him. His skin was crawling, burning with anticipation at what she would do when she finally approached.

All she did was curtsey, a low perfectly executed sweep of her body, her head bowed and gaze fixed on the floor. And when she lifted her head, the fire in her eyes could've burnt the palace to the ground.


	42. Chapter 41

A/N: And here is the outcome of the trial. Or, as I like to call it, the low point of the story. General warnings for this one. I promise you, if you can make it through this, most of what happens after will not be this bad. Again, I will ask you not to hate me. I love you all so much it hurts.

Also, as a side note, I've finally read The Crown and OMG! Not how I saw everything panning out for Eadlyn, but I think it was a great way to end the series (especially that epilogue). So, now that I'm all caught up, I'm going to try to incorporate some elements of The Crown into this story so that it flows better with canon. Nothing serious is going to change in regards to the plot or what I've set up so far in this universe, so no worries there :)

* * *

Chapter 41

There was no time between when the trial concluded and the execution. The court had no sooner been adjourned then everyone found themselves sitting back down, waiting on the fate of Katrina Marion.

Normally, the method of execution for a traitor was hanging. That had only happened twice in Kaden's lifetime; both instances he was never allowed to attend, and both were kept hushed. In other countries, it was beheading. In some countries, such practices were outlawed. But the thought of any of those methods made Kaden uneasy. He used to want her head when he was deep seated in his rage. Now, the thought repulsed him. He just wanted this to be over with, something quick and painless. He told this to the magistrates, who took his suggestion in stride. They made the announcement after Katrina Marion was out of the Great Room.

Katrina Marion would be executed at sundown via firing squad in the public square just outside of the palace walls, the same place where all great punishments were given.

By sundown, this entire tragedy would be put behind them.

The court was officially dismissed, and the first thing Kaden did was throw out the press. They swarmed him as he got off his throne, desperate for some sort of information, but all he did was move past the microphones and pens, instructing the guards to remove them - with force if it came to that. This was a private time. That and if he even tried to talk about what had just happened, he knew he would lose it.

He passed the hours until the execution in his room. He didn't eat or drink a single thing, sending away his butlers when they tried to place dinner in front of him, instead choosing to sit in a chair by his window overlooking the vast expanse of gardens and forests that surrounded the palace. Everything looked so peaceful, pristine, and unaware of what was happening inside the marble fortress. It didn't know what was going to happen just outside its bounds. He watched the leaves blow in the wind, the sun sinking lower and lower until it painted the sky with infinite shades of orange and pink.

A knock at the door pulled his attention back to the present. How long had he spent sitting there staring? No one had come to move him, and if someone had, he didn't notice. His butler was nowhere to be found, so he went to open his door by himself, surprised to see the familiar face of Nicoletta staring back at him.

"Oh, come here," she said, pulling Kaden into her arms. He felt like jelly - wobbly and unsteady - as she held him. "Sweet boy...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, his voice muffled by her voluminous hair.

"No you're not, look at you!" she cried, taking in his disheveled appearance. He still had yet to shower, and he could feel the bags under his eyes from too much stress and a lack of sleep. He must've looked like the walking dead. He sure felt like it.

"What is all this?"

"Letters, condolences, stuff like that," Kaden shrugged, vacantly staring at the large pile of mail on his coffee table. "It all starts to look the same after a while."

"Have any of your family come to see you?" Nicoletta asked, rifling through the letters.

"Not since the funeral. After mom died, her side of the family wanted their space. I can't blame them. Grandma is old, and Uncle Gerad takes care of her full time. Aunt May just...fell apart I guess. And Uncle Kota didn't even come to the funeral," Kaden made a mental list, trying to think of all the family he had left. "I don't speak to Dad's side of the family much. They're all too far removed I guess."

Kaden thought back to the last time he saw his Great Aunt Adele and her children, or anyone else from his father's side of the family. August and Georgia Illéa used to live around the palace when Kaden was very young, but the last time he saw them, he was barely old enough to remember the slamming of doors as they stormed out. And after what Marid tried to pull on Eadlyn when she was just starting her reign...well, they weren't exactly welcome. The Woodworks were in Italy so it wasn't like Kaden had them at the moment either. It had been forever since he had seen Miss Lucy as well - not since that day in the tea parlor. He could only imagine her sitting around her house, waiting on some scrap of news about her husband. Kaden could only hope the Council had been sending her news periodically, but given their inclination towards disappointment, he would have to make it his priority to get her back in the know. He'd made a promise to her after all.

"Well, you have me," Nicoletta said, as if she could read Kaden's mind, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"That's all I need."

That was a lie. He needed so much more than just Nicoletta. He needed his mother and father to tell him that everything was okay, for his sister to make a snide comment and everyone laugh. He needed to be tucked into bed like a child and be told that this was all just one bad dream and he would wake up in the morning and everything would be back to the way it should be.

But he had Nicoletta. He had Osten and Allegra and the ladies. Soon he'd have a wife. Maybe he would even have Ahren, if they ever got around to rebuilding their bridges. That would have to be enough.

"Your Majesty," a butler approached, his expression long and drawn as he delivered what could only be bad news. "It is time."

"I'll be with you the whole time," Nicoletta supported Kaden, reaching out to take his arm.

Kaden nodded and let her guide him through his own home. They walked down stairs, making an effort not to look anywhere but straight ahead of them. When they got to the driveway, Allegra and Osten were standing there waiting. A few other royals stood off to the sides along with the ladies, but no one made any move to approach Kaden. The four of them led the way down the driveway, starting a procession that would lead them to the square.

They walked in complete silence that weighed heavily on everyone. There was no way to make light of such a grim situation, and Kaden was grateful that no one tried to. No doubt the masses had already gathered at the square, everyone eager to see a traitor put down. Kaden had never failed to be both stunned and sickened at how such violence could bind people together. This time was no different, the crowds immediately parting as they saw their king approach, shouting out to him and singing his praise. The crowds seemed to love him, to support him on something for the first time in a month. Kaden wanted to win over his people, but this was not how he thought he would do it.

A stage was set up on stilts in the center of the square, the palace walls behind it as a backdrop. It must've been erected over night, the bright polished wood looking untouched by weather or age. It was large enough to serve the purpose it was built for, a large stake mounted on one end and a rack of rifles set up to the side.

Multiple plush seats had been raised on a dias above the rest of the crowds near the back of the square for the royals, Kaden and Osten's thrones grander than the rest to assert their dominance in their own kingdom. Osten, who was uncharacteristically silent the entire walk to the square, sat in his throne just as quietly, not even turning to speak a word to his own brother. Nicoletta took the seat to Kaden's right, Allegra sitting in the seat next to Nicoletta. Kaden held onto Nicoletta's hand tightly, watching with rapt attention as the ladies filed into the square. Their seats were also plush and set high, but situated close to the stage so that they could not miss the punishment of one of their own, something done on purpose to keep them in line - or so the Council said. Kaden thought it was unnecessarily cruel, but understood why it had to be done.

Once everyone was seated, the guards started to file in, and the firing squad. The people cheered as the group of uniformed men walked up onto the stage, each picking up a rifle and polishing the immaculate metal. It would be minutes still until Katrina Marion made it to the square. Minutes for Kaden to wait with bated breath and squeeze Nicoletta's hand so hard that it went numb. Minutes to take in the madness.

Peace had been the staple of his father's reign. He could only think that by doing this, he was failing him.

"It's about time this country did something about these pests."

The comment caught Kaden's ear, shuddering as he realized that it was Queen Athena who had said it. She was hobbling over to her designated seat with her granddaughter close behind, taking her sweet time looking over the entire scene.

"Excuse me?" Kaden asked, unable to refrain from getting into things.

"Your Majesty, forgive my grandmother. She forgets her manners," Princess Sophia apologized, trying to rein the old woman in. Clearly, that was not meant to be.

"Bah, _manners_ ," Queen Athena spat, gazing out onto the crowd with what he could only describe as satisfaction. "No need for them amongst my own kind."

A shiver ran down Kaden's spine as he recalled the tale hovering around her own reign, one of blood and betrayal. No doubt this whole situation was familiar to her, but what made his skin crawl was the way she seemed to revel in it. Kaden had no interest in being one of her _kind._ And yet, circumstance would see it be that way.

The pair of women walked on and took their seats down the row. Princess Janki and her daughters took their seats soon after, though it was evident that they would rather have sat next to Heather who was looking rather drawn and resigned for someone who spoke so passionately at the trial. Scanning the Selected further, Kaden saw that most of them looked tired, if not ill. Lady Azalea was tucked into Lady Ayana, who was holding Lady Serena's hand for dear life. Ladies Lalaine and Rose looked straight ahead, expressions stony, as if they could stand strong for the rest. Lady Angelina actually seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, and Kaden's stomach rolled. Lady Freya looked around the crowd nervously, as if searching for someone in specific, only finding it when she saw Kaden, her eyes begging for some sort of answer that he could not give. Lady Finnley was near tears, and Kaden noted that though Luka was sitting a few seats to his left, his eyes never left her for a moment. But Kaden had no time to analyze what their relationship was - whether it be friends or more - at the moment.

Not when there was a proverbial parting of the sea, people moving to make way for the traitor as she was shoved through the crowds.

Everyone watched her procession to the stage, through the crowds of practically rabid subjects, reaching out to tear her down. If Katrina Marion was afraid, she did not show it. Not in the slightest. Not when the guards were rough with her, yanking her up the stairs and not caring when the tripped. Not when people were snatching for her ankles. Not when she was brought forcefully to her knees at the edge of the stage to face the public in all her humility.

"Katrina Marion, once a beloved Daughter of Illéa, has desecrated the love and trust we placed in her! She betrayed her country, and our most beloved king. For these reasons, this traitor will be put to death, as is the punishment suited for her heinous crimes!" the crier decreed, the crowds roaring in approval. Some people even went to throw food at her, the red of tomatoes running down the front of her prison suit like blood. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Katrina Marion squared her shoulders, trying to look put together and proud. Her face was a stone mask, her eyes never leaving the camera she spoke directly into.

"I just want my father and brothers to know that I love them. I know this isn't what you wanted for me, but some things are worth fighting and even dying for. I hope you're proud. I don't regret my actions, and you shouldn't regret them for me."

She was met by a chorus of boos, of hisses and cries demanding her blood. The guards yanked her up to her feet, but she did not cry out.

In that moment, Kaden felt sure of his decision. If the fire in her eyes at the end of the trial wasn't enough, then this was. Katrina Marion might have damaged the palace during her tenure, but she was far more dangerous now than ever before. The anarchists saw her as a symbol, something to latch onto, and she knew it. If he kept her alive, who knew what she would be capable of. The risk was too great, and his decision suddenly became much simpler to justify.

That didn't mean it made it any easier on his conscience.

She was taken to the stake and placed with her back to it, thick ropes wrapped around her waist and ankles to keep her from moving. Her wrists were tied behind her, and her eyes blindfolded. There was no means for her to escape, no way out.

Then the firing squad took their places. The order to raise arms was barked out. The crowds grew restless.

The order was given to take aim. The crowds started to chant.

 _Kill her. Kill her. Kill her._

Kaden closed his eyes. Just a moment, just a second. One last prayer for strength.

The guns went off, as clear and resounding as they had the day in the garden, ringing in his ears long after the shots were fired.

Allegra gasped. Nicoletta's grip was too tight. Osten was too silent. The crowds roared.

Kaden opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.

It wasn't the blood that got to him. It wasn't the smell of metal and gunpowder. It wasn't the lingering chills that ran down his spine from the summit. It wasn't even the sight of someone he once cared about being carried off the stage by guards.

No.

What got him was that when he opened his eyes, all he saw was chaos.


	43. Chapter 42

A/N: We made it through. No one else is going to die, and nothing as morbid as the last chapter is going to happen again, I promise you that. However, this chapter isn't very feel-good either. There's another goodbye, though this one is mutual and no lives are lost. There will be good times coming up in a few chapters, but we have to deal with the fallout from the execution first. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I love each and every one of you more than words can possibly describe :)

* * *

Chapter 42

Kaden didn't sleep well that night.

The paperwork that followed should've been enough to make him sleep for weeks. Instead, Kaden found it impossible to close his eyes for more than a few minutes, scenes from the square mingling with the nightmares of the garden. Which was why he was currently walking around the palace, headed nowhere in particular. Perhaps he could wear himself down enough to collapse into a deep, dreamless sleep. The dawn had yet to come, the halls still dark, making him invisible. Not that there was anyone else up to see him wandering.

Usually when he wandered, he was able to get things done. Most of his ideas came to him on walks like these. He thought that maybe if he couldn't sleep then he could get a head start on the piles of work that were waiting for him in the office. But his mind was a blank slate, incapable of thinking of anything besides the recent horrors.

It was maddening how he couldn't turn it off.

However, as he turned the corner on the first floor, Kaden realized that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

Lady Lalaine was standing in the middle of the front foyer a few feet from the front doors and palace steps, clearly waiting on someone. There were bags scattered around her, a purse hanging from her wrist that she let fall to the floor as he approached. She looked distressed and surprised at his appearance, pulling her shawl tightly around her like it could protect her. Even in the dim lighting, the colors of her dress were strangely drab compared to her usual choices, and Kaden felt the sadness radiating off of her in waves.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," she replied, her voice strained, like she'd been crying.

"But you'll be back?" Kaden asked, clearly in denial.

He could see the suitcase. He could see the look on her face. He already knew the answer to his question.

She shook her head reluctantly, her eyes heavier than Kaden had ever seen them. "I've put in my formal request, cleaned out my room, made my peace with the others...This is goodbye Kaden."

"No," Kaden replied instantaneously, stupidly. He didn't understand. He'd just lost two ladies...he couldn't lose another...she couldn't just leave.

But she could, and she was, and he couldn't stop her.

"I told you. I said I was only here for the adventure, but the adventure is over. What happened with Maddy...and then Katrina...it's just too much. This isn't what I signed up for," she explained, the tormented look on her face letting him know that this was probably harder for her to say than for him to hear. "This may be your life, but it isn't mine. I'm so sorry that you were born into this; I'd never wish this kind of life on anyone, so please, don't wish it on me."

"Don't leave," Kaden begged, his voice barely above a whisper to prevent from cracking. It was unfair in every way to ask her knowing what he did about her, but he couldn't help it. In this matter, he was selfish. "Please, don't leave...you can't, you just..."

"Kaden..."

"Everyone keeps leaving me. I can't lose you too."

He sounded pathetic. Every bone in his body, every breath he took was pathetic, wheezing and crying like a lost child. And really, that was exactly who he was: a child who kept losing everything he held dear.

"Who else is going to call me out on my bullshit or make sure I'm staying humble?" he continued, feeling the tears sting at the corners of his eyes. "Who else is going to show me hidden corners of my own house, or break protocol for fun?"

"Stop, just stop. Please," she stuck out a hand, the other placed delicately over her heart. "If things were different...oh, if things were different, maybe we could work...but not like this. Not in the palace with crowns on our heads. I'm not meant to be a queen. I'm not built to handle that kind of commitment. I told you I could barely commit to a favorite food, none the less commit myself to running an entire country for the rest of my life."

"So that's it? Things get tough and you're just going to run away and blame it on indecision?" Kaden asked, anger flaring for no reason other than the sheer unfairness of the situation.

"Yeah. I'm running away," she agreed, though at least she had the common sense to look ashamed of herself. "But that's who I am. God, I know I'm fucked up, but at least I can recognize it. I never pretended for one moment I was perfect, and you knew what I was like from the first night I was here."

"You were stubborn and independent and didn't care that you were talking to the king," Kaden recalled, a smile creeping up his face against his will. "That first night was one of the reasons I was attracted to you..the reason I thought this could work."

"It can't..." she said thickly. "It can't work. I'm not the one."

The words hurt worse than any physical blow. How could she possibly know that? She'd been so prevalent in his life, such an outstanding lady. They'd barely just begun their time together and while he was unsure, she knew for certain? Though it pained him, Kaden could accept her departure. But her blatant denial? He couldn't accept that, not without knowing it himself.

"Before you go, can I just ask for one thing?"

Lady Lalaine nodded, stepping in closer.

"I...I have to know..." Kaden breathed in and out, steadying himself. "Can I kiss you?"

Her eyebrows rose so high that they nearly disappeared. Kaden could tell she was skeptical, but the fact that she wasn't already gone was a good sign.

"One kiss, and then I'll know if you're really not the one," Kaden continued, trying to explain how he was feeling the best he could.

It took a minute, one very long, very painful minute while she thought things over. But she was still there across from him when she gave her answer. "One kiss," she agreed.

Kaden nodded, trying to shove all negative thoughts out of his head, like the niggling voices that told him that she was only agreeing because she pitied him or didn't want to end up like Katrina. He tried to steady his hands, to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, to stop himself from choking up as he realized that their first kiss would also be their last.

For all he expected, doubts and fears and all, the kiss was something entirely different. He'd expected passion, a fight or battle of wills. He'd expected fire and storms and something as strong as the lady was. But when he leaned, his hands reaching out to gently cup her face, he was met with hesitation. It was as if Lady Lalaine was as terrified as he was, her whole body a bundle of tension before she relaxed into his arms. Her hands reached for the back of his neck, her fingers curling gently into the hair at his nape while his hands found her waist. The kiss was slow and sweet, both of them taking their time to remember every single detail.

She was the one to pull away, to break the kiss with a shuddering breath, a hand place firmly on Kaden's chest to keep him from leaning back in. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes cast downward so that he could not see them through her thick lashes. He didn't dare guess what she was thinking; he couldn't quite understand what he was thinking either. All he knew was that this goodbye was going to hurt a thousand times worse now. Perhaps he was better off not knowing at all...

"Goodbye," she whispered, her eyes rising up to take one last good look at Kaden before she pulled away entirely and turned her back to him.

She picked up her suitcase, a guard coming over to pick up her other bags, and walked out the door, never turning around again, not even when Kaden followed behind them to the driveway. She got into the back of the black car waiting for her, the door shutting behind her. The windows were blacked out, but Kaden was sure that she was looking pointedly in the other direction, already trying to distance herself from the place she called home for the past two months, like she was already trying her best to forget and move on.

The feel of her lips lingered on his long after her car vanished behind the horizon line, the rising sun washing her out from view. The only part worse than watching her disappear was knowing that while her words told him she wanted to go, her kiss said just the opposite.

He could've stood in the doorway forever, staring at the gravel, but the sun was already up and steadily rising. Soon, the rest of the household would be up and about, and it wouldn't do to have the staff ask him questions.

Walking back into the palace, Kaden picked up on the sound of music wafting down the halls. It was an early hour for anyone to be awake, and so curiosity got the better of him.

He followed his ears to the Women's Room. Even though it wasn't proper and he had no card, he pushed the doors open. The room was very empty except for one woman sitting at the bench to his mother's baby grand piano. As he got closer, he recognized the tightly twisted blonde hair and pale skin. Though she was not wearing her royal jewels, Princess Elsa was unmistakeable.

She pressed gently on the keys, her long fingers sweeping down scales and back up, creating a haunting melody. She'd said so little during her stay at the palace, something for which Kaden felt guilty, but there was no mistaking what she was feeling as she continued with her song, her thoughts and emotions pouring out of her fingertips and into the piano. She was hurt and lonely, a stranger in a strange place who had lost her closest confidante.

Kaden went to sit next to her, trying not to disturb the atmosphere she had created. He felt like he had stumbled upon something private, and didn't want to ruin things further for her. However, she stopped playing anyway, turning to Kaden. Instead of seeing annoyance or anger like he expected, Kaden saw a deep seated sadness, and maybe even an understanding. She scooted over slightly, giving Kaden more room on the bench. As she slid, she nodded her head towards his hands, placing her own over the keys without pressing. It was an invitation to play, but Kaden didn't know if he could. Princess Elsa had played so beautifully, and it had been years since he'd touched a piano, the last time being with his mother.

The princess was patient with Kaden though. She started something easy, a string of notes on one hand that he followed a few octaves up. When they were both comfortable, she was the one who changed her part, harmonizing effortlessly. Kaden watched her hands, awed by how easy she made it all look. The act was strangely comforting, something familiar after so much uncertainty.

It was instinct, his hands guiding him to the places they needed to be. He'd forgotten how much of playing was giving into the heart, to let the mind take a back seat and pour one's soul into the instrument. The song started to take the shape of his memories, fragments of moments of Lalaine's smile, her laugh, her sarcasm, her wit, her eyes, the way her hair fell across her shoulders or how it fell in her eyes a she created music of her own. Soon it was Princess Elsa who started watching Kaden with her sad blue eyes, her own part taking a back seat to the story Kaden was creating.

Their music filled the halls of the palace, a melancholy tune that echoed off the ceilings and sunk through the floors. It was then when Kaden realized why his mother liked to play when she was upset or angry, even though those moments were few and far between. The music could express what he was feeling better than any words ever could.

But he couldn't help but think that it would sound so much better with a cello.


	44. Chapter 43

A/N: I know you all really want something happy, and so do I, but I'm still building back up to it. Trust me when I say that there are smiles and dates to come in a few chapters. So, before we jump into the happy again, we have to build up some broken bridges between Kaden and the ladies (really just one in particular at the moment). Hence, this chapter! Thank you all so much for your positive feedback and all the love you give me! I was really worried that these past few chapters had ruined things but you guys always know how to make me smile and dance like an idiot :)

As a side note, I wrote this entire chapter to the song Where's My Love by SYML, in case anyone was curious. I usually write these to music, and if anyone is ever interested in my creative process, I can post more songs I use as inspiration :)

* * *

Chapter 43

When Kaden was little, he used to be afraid of thunder storms. He'd run into his mother's room and curl up in her sheets while she'd sing him back to sleep. The thunder would crash and roll, but in his mother's arms, nothing could get to him.

Now, it was storming outside - violently so - and he found himself without protection.

Somewhere he noted that this was the first real storm he'd have to weather without his mother, but he didn't dwell on that for too long. He was sad enough as it was, between all the goodbyes and the nightmares. He still couldn't sleep, but the storm had nothing to do with that. In fact, the thunderstorm was harmless in comparison to the horrors that lurked behind his closed eyes. So, naturally, he fell back into his habit of wandering.

Perhaps he should've learned to expect the unexpected when he did so at odd hours. If he had, then maybe he wouldn't have been so surprised to see what came hurdling down the third floor corridor.

At first, he didn't recognize the figure headed his way. It was dark in the hall, the lightning the only thing pouring through the windows, lighting up the space in irregular bursts of electric blue.

"Your Majesty," Heather slurred, bending into a curtsey that nearly sent her falling to the floor. As so rose, Kaden went to go help steady her, but barely had time to duck instead, a ceramic vase hitting the wall right where his head used to be. As terrified as he was, he was impressed by her accuracy even in her compromised state.

"Fuck you!" she screamed on the top of her lungs, though the thunder covered up most of her noise. Her hand fumbled across the walls, reaching for what Kaden assumed was another vase. The other hand was occupied with what looked like a bottle. What was left of the amber liquid swished around the bottom, though most of it was gone. Kaden had a sinking feeling that the bottle was full not too long ago.

Before she could get her hands on another priceless antique, Kaden got a hold of her. She squirmed in his grip, thrashing around madly.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, though it sounded more like " _leggoome!"_

"Not until you calm down," Kaden told her, trying to enunciate each word so she understood.

Heather did not like that. Not at all. She disliked it so much she let Kaden know by butting heads with him so hard that he stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding onto his crisp white shirt. The pain stung, making his eyes water, but he was not going to lose his temper with Heather, not yet at least. She wasn't in control of her actions, and he had to remember that, especially when she decided that then was the perfect time to bolt down the hall at breakneck speed.

Kaden followed closely behind her, but it was hard to pick her out from all the other shadows, the only times he got a good look at her being when the lightning flashed. Heather seemed to think they were playing a game of tag, giggling and laughing down the hall as she evaded Kaden's grasp. Her emotions were so fickle when she was drunk, something Kaden filed away for future knowledge. Unfortunately, drunk Heather was also spontaneous and made bad decisions like pulling open the french doors and running out onto the rooftop terrace in the pouring rain.

There was no way that being drenched in freezing cold rain was a pleasant experience, but Heather laughed all the same. She splashed in the puddles, pulling off her shoes and throwing them off to the side. Kaden couldn't tell where they landed, but Heather didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was play in the rain. It was like she was taunting Kaden, knowing that he wouldn't dare come out into this kind of weather, purposely making his life difficult.

"Heather come inside!" Kaden called, reaching out his hand for hers.

"Make me!" Heather shouted, spinning uncoordinated circles in the pouring rain. Her dress was soaked through, clinging to her. She stretched out her arms as she spun, her hair falling in wet ropes around her shoulders. And as much fun as she thought she was having, the lightning was still lighting up the sky, bolts long and thick and ready to strike. It was dangerous to be so high up, and he needed to get Heather inside before she caught a cold, or worse.

"Damn it," Kaden cursed under his breath.

He didn't have a choice. If he wanted to get Heather back inside without having to call the guards to retrieve her forcefully, he'd have to brave the rain. Heather almost seemed surprised to watch Kaden step out onto the terrace, his suit soaked through within seconds, his hair turning nearly black as it was wetted down. He had to slick it back to keep it from blocking his eyes. His teeth chattered from the cold, but he didn't run. He went to grab her and pull her inside, but Heather had other plans.

"Dance with me!" Heather demanded, pulling him into circles with her.

His arms had inadvertently ended up around her waist from where he'd grabbed her, and they spun easily, his shoes slipping across the stone while her bare feet stumbled along to an imaginary rhythm. She placed her arms on his shoulders, leaning back so that the rain could hit her face. The drops slid down her skin like a waterfall, her eyelashes and nose dripping when she got upright.

"Whoa," she mumbled, holding onto her head as the blood rushed back, likely not a good mix with all the alcohol she'd consumed.

Kaden caught her before she could fall over, her wet skin sticking to his as she leaned heavily against his chest. Her breathing was heavy, her body shuddering in the cold, and Kaden held her closer. When she looked up at him, Kaden sucked in a breath, realizing that her eyes were the same electric blue as the lightning. It was no time to be caught up in admiration, but he couldn't help it. They took his breath away.

Her gaze flickered from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. Kaden barely had time to contextualize the movement before she'd rushed up to kiss him, pressing her lips clumsily onto his. Her lips were frigid from the cold and moved sloppily from all the alcohol, but for the briefest moment, Kaden found himself kissing her back. A momentary lapse in judgement, a single second to allow himself weakness before he pulled away. This was Heather he was kissing. Prim and proper Heather who would probably slap him if she were in her right mind. He had no right to kiss her when she could not give proper consent, whether she initiated it or not.

Heather did not like being denied though. She tried to push back up to reclaim Kaden's lips, but he held her at arm's length. She started to pout, and even scarier, she started to cry.

"Don't you like me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Of course I like you Heather, of course I do," Kaden insisted, trying to console her before things got out of hand.

"But you won't kiss me..."

"If you were you right now, you wouldn't want me to kiss you," Kaden tried to explain. "It's not right."

"But I want you to," Heather replied indignantly, her eyes squinting together in annoyance. "If you really liked me, you would."

"Heather, I can't."

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say.

"Liar," Heather spat, pushing off from Kaden, trying to break free from his grip. He, however, was not letting go. She smacked at his arms, trying to pull them off of her, and when that didn't work, she resorted to beating on his chest. "You're a liar! Liar! Liar! LIAR!"

Each repetition was a fist to his chest. Each repetition made him hold her tighter. He could feel her shaking, her strength sapping from her body as she poured every last ounce of energy into her attack. It was heartbreaking to watch her struggle, not just on the outside but the inside as well. Something was eating at her, and Kaden wished he could know what it was. Instead, he just took the abuse until it faded away, Heathers shouts and squirms lessening until they were gone entirely and she sagged in his arms.

"I don't feel so good..." Heather moaned, holding onto her stomach. She was going to be sick if Kaden didn't do something, and fast.

"Come inside, please," Kaden asked gently, and this time, Heather nodded.

As soon as they got inside, french doors shut and locked behind them, Kaden scooped Heather up bridal style and carried her all the way back to her room. If she had any qualms about being picked up that way, she did not voice them, instead burying her head into Kaden's shoulder. It was a short trip to her room, Kaden depositing Heather on her bed and instructing her rather surprised and flustered maids to bring her fresh, dry clothing. He waited patiently by the bathroom door for Heather's sickness to pass. He looked away while the maids changed Heather into her soft pajamas, toweling off her hair so that it was not dripping all over the floor. They tried to towel him off as well, but Kaden insisted that they only focus on Heather, that he would take care of himself when he knew that she was taken care of. When the maids were done, Kaden dismissed them, insisting that he could handle things from there. All three curtseyed to him before going on their way, probably off to bed to catch what little sleep they could. In that respect, Kaden envied them.

"Thank you," Heather mumbled from where she laid on the bed, a bit more sober than she had been before. "Sorry about your nose."

"It's fine," Kaden said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, holding onto her hand. "Do you want to tell me what's going on...?"

"Had a fight with my dad," Heather explained, her eyes unable to meet his, like she was ashamed of what had transpired.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"S'okay...happens this time every year. This one was pretty bad though..." Heather sighed, looking off into her room as she reminisced about the night. "Think I broke his favorite chair. He loved that chair..."

"Why'd you break his chair?"

"He said I shouldn't be a counselor...that I should quit while I'm ahead..." Heather shook her head, tears pooling her eyes. "I'm not a bad council person am I? I don't suck...?"

"No, you do the opposite of suck. You're the best I have," Kaden complimented her, not sure where this self-doubt was coming from. Heather was the most confident and capable person he knew, possibly the last good council member. And though she technically wasn't on the council anymore, the amount of work she still did for him and for the Selection was amazing. The fact that someone - more than likely that someone being her father - told her she sucked was an insult to her abilities.

"Good..." Heather nodded, but she didn't seem to be convinced, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Why would your father tell you to quit? He knows how hard you work," Kaden asked, slightly offended on Heather's behalf.

"He worries...he says things he doesn't mean cuz he's scared...scared I'll end up like mom. S'why he doesn't like me...why we fight. Too much like her..."

"I see," Kaden said solemnly, all the pieces finally clicking into place.

This was the anniversary of Heather's mother's accident, the anniversary of the day that changed her life forever. He knew that the Bloomsdale's had their problems since Priya's passing, but this was a whole new level he didn't even know existed, and one that he wasn't sure he should be privy to. Family matters were always best kept private, at least that was his perspective on things. If Heather and her father dealt with their suppressed grief by breaking things and bad mouthing one another, who was Kaden to tell them they were wrong? So far, he'd spent his mourning period in denial and anger, pushing aside his sadness in exchange for finding a bride.

Kaden took a look at the nearly empty bottle on the side table, heaving in a sigh. He hoped that was the only bottle Heather consumed that night, but he had no way of knowing, and it wasn't like he could ask her or her father. Kaden's thoughts travelled to Sir Bloomsdale who was probably hunched over his ruined office with a bottle of his own.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" Heather asked, her voice timid, snapping Kaden's attention back down to her.

"No," Kaden replied immediately, and perhaps too strongly. "Why would you even ask that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but the skittish look in her eyes made Kaden nervous. "Maddy died...you killed Katrina..."

"Katrina was a traitor. You're not a traitor."

"But what if I mess up and you get mad...what if I make a mistake? I know too much...too dangerous...next thing I know my plane is falling out of the sky..."

"Heather, stop, please," Kaden urged her, taking her hands in his. It scared him how seriously she was talking about this, like he would actually consider her a traitor. He needed to fix this, now. "I'll make you a promise right now. I, Kaden Schreave, will never let any harm ever come to you, Heather Bloomsdale, and I will defend that promise until my last breath."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Heather chided him, and Kaden suddenly found it hard to breathe.

What made her think he would go back on his word? What made her think that he couldn't protect her?

"I can keep this one, promise."

"Another one," Heather commented, a melancholy smile pulling on her lips as her finger gently traced over worry lines on Kaden's forehead.

"Get some sleep," Kaden said, pulling up the sheets and practically tucking Heather in. He got up and placed a kiss on her temple, ready to leave and change out of his wet clothes.

"I can't," she said blankly, her eyes focused on the ceiling. "Every time I close my eyes, I'm back there...in the garden."

Kaden swallowed, knowing that feeling all too well. He'd wondered if he was he only one to be tormented by that night. Now he had his answer.

As if she could read his mind, Heather turned to face Kaden, expression vulnerable. "Does it haunt you too?"

He didn't reply, afraid that if he said yes, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from breaking down. He only remained standing at the foot of her bed, unmoving. She gave him a strange look, cocking her head to the side. After a moment, she pulled down the blankets he'd fixed for her, patting the empty side of the mattress.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Kaden was still soaking wet and freezing. His hair was a stringy mess, and he was sure that if he stayed he'd be breaking fifty different protocols. However, the sight of her bed made his bones ache, his entire body exhausted to the point of collapse. Though sleep seemed unlikely, perhaps he'd be able to get a few hours if he were in the company of someone else.

Giving in never felt as good as it did when he toed off his shoes and shed his wet jacket to sink into the warm silk sheets of Heather's bed. His white shirt was still damp, as were his pants and hair, but Heather didn't seem to mind. She curled right into him, pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around his torso, hands reaching up to brush through his hair. Kaden sighed and moved his arms to her waist, closing his eyes, and for the first time in forever, they stayed shut. Not even the thunder outside could wake him from the first peaceful sleep he'd had in days.

It wasn't his mother's arms, but Heather's managed to chase away the storm all the same.


	45. Chapter 44

A/N: Another fast update! Yay! I think I fell into a creative rut over the execution, but now that it's behind us, I've got some more writing mojo back. I'm still trying to get back on the light side of things! Hopefully this chapter is cheerier! Thank you guys for being your awesome selves :) I'm really glad you're still enjoying this story!

* * *

Chapter 44

Kaden woke up before the sunrise.

Even though he'd gotten far less sleep than he probably needed, he felt strangely well rested. He didn't feel as weary, and the circles under his eyes looked far less prominent than they had the day before. However, his clothes were stiff from drying at odd angles, and he didn't even dare try to mess with his hair. He'd need to clean himself up and get ready for the day, but there would be plenty of time for that. First, he had to make sure he wasn't caught sneaking out of a Selected's room at such an early hour. Bad press was the last thing he needed.

He made sure to slip out of Heather's bed carefully, though he was certain that she wouldn't wake up even if he blew an airhorn in her ear. She was out cold, her face buried into her pillow. It was an endearing sight, one that he was happy to see. She needed sleep just as badly as he did, and he was sure that the alcohol would keep her knocked out until the afternoon.

His butler and manservant asked no questions as he entered his suite. His butler was ready with a fresh tray of tea and biscuits while his manservant started a bath, taking the damp suit jacket and shoes and placing them in a bin to be taken care of. Kaden wished he could spend the entire day in his room to take some much needed time off, but that was not the case. Soon enough, his damp suit was replaced with a dry, freshly pressed one and the remaining dark smudges and worry lines were wiped away by concealer. Within the hour, any trace of Kaden's night in the rain with Heather was gone.

 _Ready for another day at the office_ , Kaden thought to himself as he studied his reflection in the mirror.

Had he always looked so old, or was that a recent development? Kaden traced over lines that he swore appeared overnight, his resting facial expression much more drawn and reserved than it used to. He wondered, briefly, if his father ever looked into the mirror and wonder the same thing. After all, they were the same age when they ascended the throne. Perhaps that was why his father had so many gray hairs so early on. By the looks of things, Kaden would be lucky if that were the only outwards signs of aging that would plague him.

This was no time to be vain, and Kaden forced himself to straighten up. He pulled at his tie, tightening it against his throat. Everything looked immaculate, not a hair out of place. A perfect look to bid farewell to his houseguests.

The small crowd of royals had already congregated in the main foyer, spilling out into the driveway. A dark, niggling voice in his head told him the last time he stood on these steps, the goodbye that transpired was less than pleasant. However, these goodbyes were different. Today, these goodbyes were not for forever. Most of the royals he'd see at some point over the holiday season, whether that be for Christmas Eve balls of New Years celebrations. Kaden clung to the promise of the future for dear life. It was the only way he could stomach parting with anyone else.

He'd thought that the royals would line up to say their farewells, but it was just the opposite. The Greeks had already left, the butler informing Kaden of their absence as he entered the foyer. Kaden couldn't say he was sad to miss them, but he found their lack of a formal farewell a tad rude. Still, he had other guests to send off, his first being the Princess Elsa. She happened to run into him, walking out the door the same time he was. She stopped to give a curtsey, a small smile playing on her lips. They didn't need words to say their goodbyes, a single look telling all, and then she was gliding down the steps and into her car that drove away a few moments later.

Kaden followed the path the princess left, tracing her steps down the stone stairs, taking them two by two. It wasn't quite as cold out as winters elsewhere in Illéa, but the weather was nippy enough to require heavier coats and gloves - things that Kaden had conveniently forgotten in his room. Allegra was standing closest to the stairs, the wind ruffling her hair over the fur collar of her coat. She looked preoccupied, watching the guards pack her bags into the trunk of her car. She didn't even hear Kaden approach, jumping when he tapped on her shoulder.

"Princess," Kaden stopped before Allegra, dipping into a short bow, pulling out all the formalities just to annoy her. "I believe this is where we part ways."

"Oh come here," Allegra huffed, pulling Kaden into a tight hug that made it hard for him to breathe. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call. I'll be over in a moment's notice."

"I think I can make it a few weeks before I see you again," Kaden said, pulling away and smiling at her. He'd invited her over for Christmas at the palace, and after much begging to Allegra's end, her parents had allowed her to travel back to Illéa for the holiday. They wouldn't have to suffer too much of a separation, though Allegra was making it seem like they would be worlds apart.

"Still, my offer stands. Christmas is still a far ways off, and a lot can happen in a few weeks."

"I'll be fine," Kaden assured Allegra, holding her by the shoulders while she looked utterly unconvinced.

"Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky for him to latch his onto.

"Cross my heart," Kaden sighed at the childishness but humored her nonetheless, completing the pinky promise. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, idiot," Allegra replied, pulling him in for another bone crushing hug. He knew she didn't want to let go, or leave for that matter, but her parents had been insistent that she return home for their own peace of mind. Kaden wasn't heartless enough to keep their daughter from them even if he wanted her to stay too. That and he didn't want to start a war with the British Empire.

Together, they walked arm in arm to Allegra's car. It was near bursting with all her things, but somehow, there managed to be space for her as well. She got into the back seat reluctantly, taking one last look at the palace before she allowed Kaden to close the door.

"Safe travels!" Kaden called after the car, knowing that she couldn't hear him. It made him feel better to say it regardless.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss that girl," Nicoletta sighed as she sidled up next to Kaden, watching the car pull off down the driveway.

"Allegra? I didn't know the two of you were so close."

"We weren't, not at first. But with everything that transpired...well...we came together for your sake. She really seems to care about you, so she's alright in my book."

"I'm glad you approve of one of my closest friends, Nicoletta," Kaden replied wryly, making sure he emphasized the friend part, completely aware of where her one-track mind was headed.

"I cannot believe that when I see you next, you will practically be engaged," Nicoletta gushed, clapping her hands together before getting misty eyed. "You're growing up so fast!"

"Will I need your approval on my future bride as well?" Kaden teased.

"I'd surely hope so!" Nicoletta exclaimed, looking offended at the idea that Kaden wouldn't consult her in the first place. "But honestly, Kaden, you have a great bunch here with you. I'd happily give my blessing to any of them."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Well, I should head out too. I've kept my parents waiting long enough," Nicoletta sighed, trying to be upbeat though Kaden knew that she was genuinely worried about her parents. They were getting old, and though Nicoletta didn't like to think about it, any day could be their last. The thought of taking on the responsibility of the throne brought her displeasure, but the thought of her being the cause of her parent's poor health was worse. It was something Kaden sympathized with completely, thinking back to the time his mother suffered a heart attack after Ahren ran away with Camille.

"Give them my love," Kaden said, helping Nicoletta into the back seat of the car, shutting the door gently behind her while she rolled down the window to continue the conversation.

"I will," she said, reaching out to place kisses on Kaden's cheeks. "Ciao bello!"

Kaden couldn't help rolling his eyes as she waved her gloved hand out the window vigorously towards Kaden as the car rolled down the driveway. He would've been embarrassed had it been anyone other than her.

He surveyed the area for any remaining royals, only two more groups remaining. The Germans drew his attention first, the few remaining ambassadors lingering around their car while Luka stood a few feet away, leaning down to embrace Lady Finnley. She was the only Selected out on the driveway, the only one who made a connection with foreign royals. When they parted, Luka held her at arm's length, pulling something out of his suit pocket and pressing it into her hands. Kaden wasn't at a good enough angle to see exactly what was exchanged, but it made Lady Finnley smile, something he hadn't seen in far too long.

It was actually the lady who caught Kaden's eye, detaching herself completely from Luka and walking over his way. She reached for Kaden's arm, leaning into him enough to place a kiss on his cheek. Kaden was stunned and confused by the sudden affection, but did not question it, Lady Finnley walking up the stairs and back into the palace with only the slightest of passing glances, her smile still on her face.

"Luka," Kaden walked over to the man.

"Your Majesty," Luka nodded in Kaden's direction.

"Have a safe trip home," Kaden said, extending his hand towards Luka, who grasped it firmly.

"Stay safe here, and keep them safe too," Luka replied, genuinely concerned as he referred to the Selected.

Kaden nodded, having every intention of doing just that. "I will."

No one else was going to get hurt under his watch.

They parted as equals, both having a mutual respect for one another. Kaden didn't think he would ever get the opportunity to call Luka his friend, but they had come a long way in the time they'd spent under the same roof. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. At least Kaden didn't have to feel threatened by him anymore, despite whatever was going on between he and Lady Finnley. Kaden would have to buck up the courage to ask her about that sometime soon, but not now. He wanted to keep her smiling for a little bit longer, and if Luka made her smile, then he would have to endure.

Speaking of enduring, there was only one more goodbye left, and it was headed his way in a flurry of color and noise.

"Your Majesty, thank you for letting us stay in your home," Princess Janki said, inclining her head towards him. She'd chosen a smart, floor length anarkali suit for traveling, a scarf hanging loosely over her head and down her shoulders. Her daughters were dressed similarly, though their suits were far less intricate and more subdued.

"Of course. You are always welcome here," Kaden said, meaning every word.

"Please, tell Heather that we were sorry to leave without saying goodbye. I had stopped by her room earlier, but she was fast asleep. Poor girl, she so desperately needed it, I could not bear to wake her."

"I'm sure she understands. I know that it's meant the world to her to have you here these past few days."

An understatment to say the least. He was certain Heather would've fallen apart without the support of her family, but he would never tell her that, nor anyone else.

"That's what family is for," Princess Janki said humbly, turning behind her to gather up her daughters who had strayed off towards the gardens. "Now, come along girls. It's time we headed home."

"Safe travels," Kaden told her as he had the rest.

Princess Janki smiled and inclined her head once more before getting into her car, her daughters sliding in after her, muttering their goodbyes. Theirs was the last car to leave, pulling out and disappearing behind the horizon line just like all the others.

After all the goodbyes had been made and all the royals had cleared out of the palace, Kaden was allowed back inside. Strangely, his home felt empty without all the guests. He didn't even notice their presence before, but now that they weren't there, he felt their absence keenly. He'd have to host guests more often, or perhaps, in a few years, he'd have a bigger family of his own to fill the halls with noise.

The office was waiting for him as it always was, just as quiet as the rest of the palace, if not more so. Nothing had been moved since the last time he was in the space a few weeks ago. There was a thin layer of dust on his desk from disuse that he would have to get someone to clean whenever he remembered to. Kaden went to the windows and opened the blinds, letting in the natural light. Immediately, the room felt more welcome and lived-in. He flopped down in his reclining chair, leaning back and ignoring the creak it made, not used to the weight. He moved some papers around, filed a few things, and threw so much old business in the trash that the bin was nearly overflowing.

After doing all he could to avoid the real tasks he had at hand, he sent a butler to fetch Heather. It was well past noon at that point, and she had to be up. Thankfully, she was, the butler returning with her no less than ten minutes later. She entered the office, prim and proper as ever, a blazer buttoned over top of her dress. She had obviously come to work, and Kaden was grateful.

"Feeling better this afternoon?" Kaden asked, his tone light and teasing.

"Much," Heather sighed, placing her bag on the spare chair. "I woke up with the worst headache, but it was nothing a few pain killers and some coffee couldn't fix."

"Glad to hear it," Kaden smiled, reaching to pick up a stack of papers off his desk, sliding them over her way. "Your family left earlier today. They wanted to apologize for not saying a proper goodbye."

"I figured as much," Heather said. If she was bothered by a lack of farewells, she did not not show it, instead sitting down and crossing one leg over the other, eyeing the stack on the table. "But by the looks of things, that's probably not why you called me down here."

"You're right, it's not," Kaden agreed. "I called to tell you that I'm going to need you on your A game today."

"Oh? What's the matter?" Heather arched her eyebrow, picking up the papers and scanning them over quickly.

"I need to start taking the Selection seriously again. I've been pushing it off for too long," Kaden said, strong in his resolution.

He could make all the excuses he wanted, but one thing remained true: he'd barely spoken a few words to the Selected since the time of the bombing. It was as if he'd been tiptoeing around them, moping around in his own self-pity and pain that he didn't even recognize how they might have been feeling. It was incredibly selfish of him, and he needed to make up for lost time. December was upon him, and if he was sticking to his allotted time table, he only had a month left to find his bride.

Heather looked surprised, but she did a good job of keeping herself in check, sitting up a bit straighter, her council face on.

"Wouldn't it be better to talk to my father about this? He is the head of the Selection Committee," Heather suggested.

"You're my eyes and ears in this thing. I need you for this," Kaden insisted, and Heather could see that he was dead set on the matter.

"Okay then. So what are you going to do?"

"It's time that I chose the Elite."


	46. Chapter 45

A/N: After a bit of a wait, Kaden is back on The Report to announce his Elite! So exciting! To the girls that got eliminated in this chapter (and their creators), it breaks my heart to see you go. I was really attached to these girls, and every goodbye made by this point is so heartbreaking! But, all the girls will be back in Scenes from the Women's Room, so no worries. That being said, if anyone has any ideas for the upcoming collection of one shots, please let me know! I want to start working on them sometime in the near future! Thank you all for your continual love and support!

* * *

Chapter 45

It had been far too long since Kaden had stepped foot on the set of The Report.

Of course, it was empty now, but in a few hours it would be full of the hustle and bustle that usually marked a Friday night. The lights were out, the cameras down, and the chairs all folded. Midas' vanity was empty. Not even the tech crew were here to run mic checks yet. It was only Kaden standing off to the sides behind the closed curtains, staring at the dark, empty stage. The sight gave him chills.

There were other things he could have been doing at the moment other than creeping himself out. He could've been running budgets or signing off on trade routes or any number of things that were waiting on his desk. None of those were particularly appealing though, not that what he was about to do on that empty stage was any better.

He had decided to file the Selection down to The Elite, and he was committed to that. Tonight on The Report, he would present the ladies that would make it to the final six. But while six would get to continue, that meant that two would have to go home. Hence, why he was on the set in the first place. It wasn't the most romantic or practical place to say goodbye, but it was private and that seemed to be Kaden's highest priority these days.

Soon enough, the sound of footfalls made it to his ears, and he immediately stiffened up. His nerves were running rampant. He had no idea how these two ladies would react, though at this point in the competition, he expected something drastic, especially given one of the ladies...

"Hey, where's everyone else?" came a loud voice that bounced off the walls and ceiling of the set.

Turning around, Kaden saw Lady Ayana sauntering over with Lady Freya by her side. They were dressed for the occasion, Lady Ayana in a long blue gown and Lady Freya draped in many shades of green that complemented her curled auburn hair. Both of them seemed to be in good moods, all smiles and roses. And of course, completely oblivious.

"Not even Midas has arrived...are you sure the times are right?" Lady Freya asked, seemingly concerned as she looked around the empty set.

Kaden started wringing his hands, sweat beading at his temple as he bucked up the courage to say what he had to say to the two unassuming ladies across from him. They both waited patiently for him to start speaking, and the silence almost made the anticipation too much for him to endure.

"I called you both here a bit early. There's something that I have to tell you both. The thing is-"

"-we're being eliminated," Lady Ayana finished the sentence for him.

"How did you-?" Kaden gaped, words failing him. He thought that he had been discrete, that he was doing fine keeping his decisions under wraps. How could she possibly have known what was happening? He was baffled.

"Kaden, it's okay. Honestly, I saw this coming a mile away," Lady Ayana placed a hand on Kaden's arm. It was strange, to be comforted by the person that Kaden thought would need comforting.

"You did?" Kaden asked, shocked.

"Me too," Lady Freya admitted, shrugging her shoulders, looking a bit guilty. "You're a great guy Kaden. You restored my faith in a lot things - especially the monarchy - and I'm grateful for the moments we've shared, but there just wasn't that _spark_."

"It's not you, it's us," Lady Ayana added, a grin on her face as she delivered the cheesy break up line. Despite the sadness, Lady Freya and Kaden both cracked wide smiles.

"Are you trying to let me down easy?" Kaden asked, laughter lacing his voice though he was sure that it wasn't appropriate. Both ladies laughed along with him, the conversation reaching a lull. It wasn't uncomfortable though. In fact, it was almost perfect.

"Well, this isn't really how I expected this conversation to go..." Kaden trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Would it make you feel better if we screamed?" Lady Ayana asked, seemingly serious but Kaden hoped she was joking. "I am really good at making a scene."

"No, no it's not that," Kaden insisted, stopping Lady Ayana in her tracks before she could find something to throw or do any other number of ridiculous things. "I've had enough scenes to last me a lifetime."

"We know, which is probably why we're so calm about leaving," Lady Freya said, looking between herself and Lady Ayana for affirmation. "We get what's happening here and we know what's being expected of you. We both respect you immensely, and love you in our own ways - just not the romantic one."

Kaden was momentarily floored, amazed at the kindness they both held in their hearts. His throat constricted, his voice a bit rough as he said, "Thank you, really. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness, especially after these past few weeks..."

"Nope, none of that," Lady Ayana commanded, and before Kaden could open his mouth to protest, he was being shushed with a finger to his lips. "And before you go off on some long, self-deprecating spiel, I'm not stupid, so don't think I don't know what you're thinking. I can read you. Like. A. Book. So trust me when I say stop thinking all those terribly melodramatic thoughts that somehow what Katrina did was your fault and that's the reason we are leaving. All that horrible stuff is over and in the past. There's no use wondering about what could have been."

"You're right," Kaden sighed, giving up on explaining himself. "But you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Asshole, remember?"

"I don't think I will ever forget."

"Good, because I would be very offended if you did," she huffed, pleased to have made her mark. How could she not have? She was the once in a life time kind of person who was never afraid to speak her mind whether it was offensive or not, kind of like Lelaine. Perhaps that was why the two were never the closest...too similar of personalities that clashed, but both ones that Kaden never knew he needed. But needing that personality was not reason enough to keep someone in the Selection when he knew he was not romantically attracted to them.

"Perhaps now I can actually take you up on that job offer?" Lady Freya teased, though Kaden could tell she was actually hopeful about it.

"It is yours whenever you desire it," Kaden said, loving the way her face lit up. "It would be an honor to be dressed by the best seamstress in the country."

He thought back to the girl who stepped into the palace, her dark eyes full of world-weariness and the look of someone who had seen hardships far beyond their years. How different she looked now, with all her subdued confidence risen to the surface. Her dark circles were gone; her personality, though subdued, shone through. She would never have to worry about the wellbeing of her family again if Kaden had any say in it. And he did. After all, he was the king.

"Before you go, you have to promise me something," he said, taking her hands in his, pulling them closer together. At this distance, he could really note how tall she was, standing nearly eye to eye with him.

"What?" she asked, her gaze curious at the more intimate positioning.

"Stop hiding," Kaden said, his words met with a wide-eyed stare. "You have this confidence, this charisma about you that makes you impossible to ignore. You did such a good job disguising it...I picked up on it a little too late. You want to blend in when you're meant to stand out. So stand out."

"There's a lot more to it than that..." she murmured, casting her gaze down, uncomfortable exposing too much of herself. Kaden respected that. He knew he wasn't privy to all of the nuances of her past. He knew enough to know she'd been through far too much for someone her age, seen enough tragedy and felt enough loss to rival his own. He wished she'd let him get close sooner. Perhaps, if she had, they'd have ended up more than what they were. But he could settle for another friend.

"There's a lot more to everyone," he replied softly, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She didn't shy away. Instead, she held onto Kaden a moment longer before squeezing her hands in his and letting go. She gave one of the most graceful curtseys he had ever seen and walked off the set of The Report without looking back. He didn't have to see her to feel the confidence building around her, and that was enough to make him smile.

"Hey, would you mind if I stayed until after The Report? Not to go on it or anything, but I'd like to say goodbye to the girls, and Osten too. I wanna let him down easy, just in case he still thinks we're getting married," Lady Ayana joked, recalling the night in the bowling alley.

"Of course. You can stay until the morning if you wish," Kaden suggested. He wasn't trying to kick them out immediately; honestly he would probably let her stay as long as she wanted within reason.

"Nah, I'll say my goodbyes and get out of your hair," Lady Ayana said, shoving Kaden in the shoulder playfully. "But I fully expect to be invited to the wedding!"

"You'll be the first to receive an invitation, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

To that, Kaden had no doubt. She wouldn't let him forget anything lest he wanted to catch years worth of grief for it.

"Stay safe and keep out of trouble," Kaden instructed in his best kingly voice, pointing a finger to complete the act. Lady Ayana only chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Impossible," she teased, practically skipping off the set and down the hall.

It was the most bizarre parting of the ways Kaden had ever experienced, and yet, it didn't feel like a goodbye at all. Instead, it felt like he had gained two really good friends. He would see them again, of that he was sure. The circumstances would be much different, but then again so was he. He was different because they had changed him for the better, and for that he would always be grateful.

Kaden stayed on the set until it was time to go on.

He watched everyone roll in, from the tech crew to Midas himself. Everyone gave strange looks as they passed, like they couldn't believe the king himself was actually there. Kaden had only been gone a few weeks, but to them, it might as well have been years. It was like they didn't know what to do with him, tiptoeing around his spot in the wings. Eventually one of the makeup crew sat him down to press powder across his face, but other than that, he was left to his own devices.

The remaining ladies filed in closer to showtime. They were all dressed formally and seemed confused to see the six chairs that were set up on stage instead of eight. Lady Serena looked around for Lady Ayana, pulling a few crew members aside to ask them where the missing lady was and frowning when no one could give her an answer. Kaden would have told her the truth himself, but he was on the other side of the stage and it would also ruin the surprise that awaited.

Kaden didn't walk on set until five minutes until showtime. Midas was already seated and running over his lines, though he physically lit up when he caught glimpse of Kaden, jumping up out of his seat to welcome him.

"Long time no see Your Majesty," Midas said, a wide grin plastered on his face. Though the man's smile was usually for the cameras, Kaden could tell that Midas was genuinely happy to see him. It must've made his job so much easier if the king was actually around to talk to the people.

"It's been too long Midas. I've missed this set," Kaden replied easily, his smile just as bright.

"Last week we had your brother in that seat. That was quite the surprise!"

"I saw, and I couldn't be prouder. He did a tremendous job given the circumstance," Kaden praised his brother and Midas nodded along in agreement.

"Well, let me be the first to say how relieved we all are to have you back in good health and at the helm of this wonderful nation."

Kaden nearly flushed at the compliment, not used to hearing such passionate words from Midas without cameras rolling.

"Thank you Midas. That means a lot to me."

Midas nodded and placed a hand gently on Kaden's shoulder before going to sit back down. Kaden knew that this was going to be a rough Report, and Midas was probably just trying to get his spirits up before he was destroyed on national television. Midas was supposed to ask the questions the people wanted answered, and at the moment, everyone thought he was certifiably insane.

Soon enough, the cameras were rolling and Midas was chipper as always as he gave his intro.

"Good evening Illéa! I'm your host, Midas Fadaye, and welcome to this week's episode of The Report! This week we welcome the return of our lord and sovereign, King Kaden Schreave, as he lets us know what exactly has been going on inside the palace during the aftermath of what is considered to be the worst domestic attack since the Great Massacre that took the lives of former King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. All this, and more, when we return."

Kaden sat patiently through the advertisements and speeches from other counselors. He replied cooly and collectedly to the smaller questions connected to the building of new roads in Allens and the new gulf restoration projects being implemented down in Panama. Those things were easy. It was the personal questions that were tricky, and every minute that ticked by was another minute closer to the inevitable.

Eventually, when Midas tired of beating around the bush, he sighed heavily, leaning forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. Kaden recognized that look. It was the look Midas got right before he started asking the 'hard questions'. When Midas pierced him with sympathetic eyes, Kaden braced himself for what was to come.

"Can I be honest with you, Your Majesty?" he asked permission, though Kaden knew his answer wasn't going to stop him from asking what he wanted.

"Of course," Kaden replied, trying to sound confident. He had nothing to hide, nothing to keep back.

"There were concerns coming from inside the palace that you were unfit to be in office after the bombing happened. Do you care to comment on that?"

Kaden took a deep breath. He'd been expecting that one, and was prepared. He'd practiced the response in the mirror multiple times.

"The bombing was a trying time for all of us. Our great nation was attacked by one of our own, someone everyone loved and trusted, myself more than others. Her betrayal hit close to home, and the manner of how things happened was similar to how I lost my parents, the former king and queen. That and the garden bombing was timed not three months apart from that...all the circumstances piled on top of one another. The result was not pretty, and sent me to a fairly dark place for a while. But I'm better now, as both my Council and close friends can attest."

Kaden let out a breath. That had gone well. The country hadn't imploded...yet.

"There have also been rumors that you've taken charge of the Council once more...what happened to focusing solely on the Selection?"

"My decision to rejoin the Council had nothing to do with the Selection. If anything, these lovely ladies are what influenced me to get back into the thick of things," Kaden explained, folding his hands over his lap while he formulated his words. "Being so far away from my people, so far out of the loop was what made me return to politics. I was not informed on what was going on in my own home during the time of the bombing, and had I been, things might have turned out differently. That thought keeps me up at night. I refuse to be negligent in state matters. Illéa and her people are my responsibility, and I will do everything in my power to ensure her wellbeing from this point on."

A polite applause ran through the crowd, and Kaden let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding. Midas was smiling, as if any fears he'd previously had had been wiped away.

"I speak for all Illéa when I say that I applaud you for all you do for our country. I don't think I could do what you do if I were in your shoes," Midas complimented him, the second time that evening. Kaden hadn't thought the show host had cared much one way or the other about him or the monarchy. Clearly, he was wrong, and it was heartwarming to make yet another person proud.

"Well, I certainly couldn't do yours either Midas," Kaden joked, lightening the mood.

"But you do so well up here," Midas bantered back.

"If you say so. I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping that my nerves calm down enough to let me speak English," Kaden shrugged, and the audience let out a bit of laughter.

"So, now that we have all that nasty business taken care of, there is something I've been dying to ask since the start of the show," Midas said, his expression akin to that of a kid in a candy shop.

"What is it Midas?" Kaden asked, thought he had a pretty good idea of what Midas was going to ask.

"I see here that there are only six ladies on the stage with us. Did the studio happen to run out of chairs?" Midas joked, earning a laugh from the audience.

"There's no mistake," Kaden said, earning Midas' full attention as well as the nation's. "Earlier this night, I said farewell to two very incredible ladies. I wish them the best in their future endeavors, and hope that they enjoyed their experience in the palace as I know I have enjoyed having them here. Now, I have the honor of calling these six ladies my Elite."

"You don't say!" Midas exclaimed, taking the ladies in with a new perspective. "Well ladies, would you kind enough to stand up?"

The ladies gave each other confused looks, but complied with Midas' request. They rose gracefully, staring out into the audience which erupted into roaring applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the most beloved Daughters of Illéa: Ladies Finnley, Azalea, Rose, Heather, Angelina, and Serena - The Elite!"


	47. Chapter 46

A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter for FOREVER! Lots of fluff and cuteness ahead! All the credit for this idea goes to **UltimateMaxmericaShipper**! It's been a year since the start of this wild ride, can you believe it? I sure can't! Thank you all for your continued support and kind words and just generally awesome selves. You're the best readers a girl could ever ask for :)

* * *

Chapter 46

The days that followed The Report were quiet and peaceful. Almost too quiet and peaceful.

There was nothing going on, no one to entertain and no parties to throw. No one was issuing declarations of war or trying to cut corners on taxes. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood caused by the entire world entering a time period that Kaden liked to call pre-Christmas - also known as the entire month of December. However, it wasn't the unusual calm in world affairs that felt out of place.

It was the unusual calm inside the palace.

He'd gotten so used to all the ladies running about with Sylvia, going here and there, and exploring the palace. Now, with fourteen gone and after all of the horrors endured, the rest of the ladies kept to themselves. It was maddening, how hard it was to find them outside of mandatory meals. After only a few days, Kaden was ready for it to stop. He would have to step up his efforts to see them and get them involved in palace activities. He'd already had the Selection committee plan six individual dates - one for each Elite - as well as a few group outings that would bring them out of seclusion. Now that he was down to the wire, he needed to spend as much time as he could with the ladies. After all, one of them was going to become his wife.

But before Kaden could take things a step further, he had to mend broken bridges, which was what he was doing currently.

Kaden thought that he was going to be cool about this. He had everything planned out. He knew exactly where he was going to leave the present, knock on the door, and just walk away. However, his present seemed to have other ideas, and by the time he had everything set up the unsuspecting lady herself had already opened the door, looking quizzically at the sight before her. The confusion only lasted a moment, immediately replaced by wonder and shock as she took in the present.

"What is this?"

"My apology," Kaden stated plainly, though it did nothing to help her understand why a tiny grey and white kitten with a giant blue bow tied around its neck was pawing at her feet, practically begging to be picked up.

"You got me a kitten as an apology?" she asked, still disbelieving.

"I thought that I owed you more than just words."

Nodding, she lifted the tiny ball of fluff gingerly up off the carpet, her eyes wide and childlike as the very thing she'd wanted since she was a little girl was given to her. There was a slip of paper hanging off of the bow, and as she plucked it off, Kaden held his breath while she read his hastily-written note which simply said: _I'm sorry._

It must have been sufficient, because Lady Finnley invited Kaden into her room, shutting the door behind her as her maids had already retired for the night. Lady Finnley herself was wrapped in a robe overtop of her nightgown, her hair loose and makeup removed, not that she looked any less pretty than she normally did. They walked towards the bed, each sitting on opposite sides, the kitten placed in the center to explore its surroundings. They both watched the creature stumble around, unsure and unsteady on its four paws.

"Is this even allowed?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as if she were afraid of breaking any rules.

"It is if I say so," Kaden assured her with a smile and some of the tension seemed to leave her body.

"What is this even an apology for?"

"All of it. Things have been strained between us, and not just because of what happened at the Halloween Ball. I can admit now that I overreacted to your relationship with Luka. I didn't mean to come off as controlling, but when I saw him with you I just..." Kaden trailed off, not knowing where he was going with his speech. He had a whole thing planned, but as he sat there, Lady Finnley looking up at him expectantly with her wide blue-brown eyes, he found his words were rather lacking. It didn't matter what he said to justify his actions. All he really wanted was her forgiveness, and playing the blame game was not the way to do it. It was best to just be honest. "Well, there is no excuse for my behavior and I hope that you can forgive me."

They sat in silence for a few moments, nothing but the moonlight filtering through the room. He couldn't see all the nuances of Lady Finnley's face through the shadows, but he could tell she was thinking. In fact, she seemed rather calm and peaceful.

"I forgive you. For all of it."

Her voice was strong and sound, resolute in her decision. Kaden could only stare and gape at her for a few moments.

"Really?"

Kaden could hardly believe his ears. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There she was, the girl who was always pushing him away for more time to think, letting everything go.

"If anything, these past few weeks have taught me that we shouldn't hang onto grudges. Time is too short and life is too fragile. I don't want to spend any more of mine mad at you."

Her voice was impossibly gentle, and Kaden wasn't sure if he deserved all the kindness he was being given. He was expecting another period of waiting; he was more than willing to give her space, but this was the better than any gift. It made the kitten pall in comparison, at least in his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am hear that."

She smiled, casting her gaze to the kitten tumbling her way. She placed the tiny creature into her lap, and it rolled around in the folds of her nightgown. They both sat for a bit, watching the thing play around, content in silence. All the while Kaden felt like they had both passed a mile stone in their relationship. Maybe now they could finally move forward.

"You shouldn't worry about Luka," her voice carried through the room, echoing even though she barely spoke above a whisper.

"I shouldn't?" Kaden asked, surprised that she would bring him up.

"No. As hard as it might be to believe, there was never anything romantic between us," she said, capturing Kaden's full attention. "He respected that I was part of the Selection, and he was in no state emotionally to be attached to anyone romantically. He was just the open ear I needed when I had no one to turn to. He's an amazing listener, and even better at giving advice. I lost count of all the hours we spent talking. You should really get to know him. I feel like you two would be good friends."

She was rambling by the end, her words getting away from her. For someone who spent so much time not saying anything at all, it always amazed him how much she could talk when she opened up.

"I think he and I are on the way to mending our burnt bridges," Kaden replied diplomatically, knowing that while progress had been made, there was still a long road ahead of him for that relationship.

"That's great!" she said enthusiastically, extremely pleased by the news.

"Sorry if this is invasive, but what did he give you the day he left?" Kaden asked, unable to deny his curiosity.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused as to what he was referring.

"He passed you something when you were saying goodbye," Kaden explained, the scene on the palace steps replaying from his memory, along with the kiss she placed on his cheek shortly after.

"Oh!" She displaced the kitten, got up, and went over to her desk, pulling out an envelope with her name written on it. "He gave me his address, in case I wanted to write him. He wrote me this letter first and told me not to open it until he was gone. It was a sweet gesture. I don't think he has many friends, especially with the divorce going on."

She held the letter out for Kaden to take. He held the piece of heavy stationary in his hand, but did not open it. This was private, nothing he was supposed to be privy to. He trusted their intentions, and as much of an asshole Luka could be, Kaden knew that his word was his word. As far as everyone was concerned, they were just two fast, close friends, and Kaden could live with that.

"Well, he has a great one in you," Kaden said with a faint smile, passing the letter back to its owner who placed it back into her desk.

"I'd like to think so," Lady Finnley replied softly, shutting the desk drawer closed.

Another silence washed over them, this one slightly more awkward. Kaden's gaze fell back onto the kitten, and he realized as he watched it paw at the bedpost that it had yet to receive a proper name. He'd gotten the kitten from a local shelter a few days prior; none of the litter had been named as they were too young when they were brought in and over time had just been forgotten. That only meant that Lady Finnley would get to do the honor, of course.

"So what will you name it?" Kaden asked, nodding to the tiny ball of fluff rolling around on the bed.

"Hmmm...boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Lady Finnley scooped the kitten up carefully, the tiny creature squirming in her grasp before it calmed down. There was a long silence as she looked long and hard at the grey and white kitten sitting in her lap. It looked up at her with wide blue eyes, just waiting to be named.

"Magnus," she decided.

"Magnus?" Kaden asked, surprised at the choice. It was unusual to say the least. "I thought something along the lines of Fluffy."

"Magnus means 'great'. In the past it was bestowed upon kings," she explained, and Kaden looked at the kitten in a new perspective.

"Magnus, King of the Kittens," Kaden mused, making Finnley smile. "A bit unusual, but it fits."

A small laugh escaped her lips before she cast her gaze aside, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she admitted, "I like names with meaning. They make even the smallest things worth remembering."

"What does Finnley mean?" Kaden asked, curiosity piquing.

"White-haired warrior..." she said, almost sheepishly, as if she were embarrassed of her name. Kaden didn't know why she felt like that. From what she had told him, she earned her title of warrior a long time ago.

"Kaden means 'companion'," she continued, stroking Magnus' head, the tiny kitten purring at the touch.

"It would, given the Selection..." Kaden laughed under his breath.

He had thought he was being funny, but a sudden serious look swept over Lady Finnley's face that made him stop cold. They were doing so well, but she looked concerned, clearly debating about saying something, and Kaden waited patiently for her to speak.

"You kept me on to the Elite, why?" she asked finally, shaking her head. "We spent so much time apart...I thought I was going home..."

"Because you still haven't told me," he replied simply, though that wasn't the entire truth. There were a million and one reasons he wanted to keep her on, why he kept waiting even when he should have sent her home. However, if he said any of those things, she would most likely run away again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Told you what?"

"If this experience is a good different or a bad different," Kaden clarified, and Lady Finnley's mouth opened to a soft and soundless _oh_. "I have to imagine after all that's happened that it's a bad different. I wouldn't blame you. Someone like you shouldn't have to be caught up in this mess."

"Someone like me?" she asked, needing clarification.

"Someone good."

It was the best answer he could come up with, the simplest description he could find. Of course, she was so much more than good. She was resilient and patient and strong. She was incredibly accepting and overly kind. She was so much more than meets the eye, no pun intended.

"You're good," she said, and Kaden only chuckled dryly.

"Am I really? I had a lady executed," he countered, and that was only one of the many sketchy, not so good decisions he had made since becoming king. After everything he'd been through, he sincerely wondered if he was the person he thought he was or if someone else entirely lived under his skin. It was hard for him to believe the straight-laced, bookish boy he was around this time last year was the same person he saw in the mirror every morning.

"If it makes you feel better, she was a pretty bad lady," Lady Finnley tried and failed to make the situation better.

"I made you watch," Kaden replied, the guilt piling on. How could she not see how drastically different they were?

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look. I can take it," she asserted, taking Kaden's hand so he could calm down. And when he finally did let himself breathe and step away from the darker places in his mind, he could see just how tough she was. She'd seen everything he had, along with everything she'd experienced in her past, and yet she seemed so much more whole than he was, like she'd managed to scrape by with her wits in tact while he'd simply fallen apart. She was so much tougher than he could ever be, and if he wasn't so awed he'd be jealous.

"White-haired warrior..." Kaden said under his breath, and Lady Finnley grinned in a way that her smile lines crinkled her eyes, hiding the brown entirely but making the blue sparkle in the moonlight.

And then he realized how close they'd gotten over the course of the conversation. They were practically touching, leaning in from opposite sides of the bed, fingers brushing across the sheets, faces so close that he could count each of her blonde eyelashes. Then she noticed the closeness too, and the entire atmosphere changed. Her smile dropped slowly, replaced by an intense stare that shifted from his eyes to his lips to every space in between and back again. Kaden was going to lean in, throw caution to the wind and jump in head first, when he was stopped short by a hand to his chest that kept him at bay.

"Good."

"What?" Kaden asked, his turn to be confused.

"You asked me what kind of different. It's a good kind. I've known for a while."

Again, Kaden couldn't believe his ears. This really was too good to be true, some bizarre dream that he would wake up from in the morning and life would resume as it usually did. But Lady Finnley was still across from him, still looking at him with a gentle amusement that let him know she was very present and real.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure you thought I was the good kind. And I didn't believe I was either."

For a moment, Kaden didn't think he could move, frozen by the knowledge that for some reason, Lady Finnley didn't think she was good enough. The idea was so absurd that Kaden made it his goal to erase that doubt entirely. So he leaned in again, and this time there were no barriers to stop him. He leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, and instead of pulling back, she pushed forward. He filled the kiss with admiration and passion and awe and all the things he would never dare tell her out loud - not yet at least. And even though it lasted for a few fleeting moments, he made it count. If that didn't make her believe that she was one of the best people in the universe, then he didn't know what would.

When they pulled apart, she held him at arm's length, her head dropping to rest on his chest. Kaden's arms came to wrap loosely around her body, his hands playing with the loose ringlets of golden hair around her shoulders and neck. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling in a way that made his heart melt.

But when she went to say something, she let out a giant yawn instead.

Immediately, her hands flew over her mouth, completely mortified. Kaden only laughed and got up off of the bed, letting her have her own room back.

"I think it's time for bed," Kaden joked, and she smiled apologetically.

Kaden walked over to the doorway, leaning up against the frame for just a moment while she tucked herself into bed. Magnus pounced on the moving sheets, completely enthralled with his new home and his new owner. Kaden was happy to have made her so happy. It was far past time that things started lightening up around the palace.

"Thank you for Magnus...and for the other thing..." she trailed off, her cheeks flushed a bright red as she was unable to get the words out, but Kaden got the gist of what she was saying.

"Try to keep Magnus out of trouble," Kaden warned lightheartedly. "I don't want him destroying any priceless antiques."

"He will be on his best behavior," she promised, snuggling into the sheets with Magnus in her arms. "I can't wait to show him off to the others. They'll be just as in love as I am."

And though those words were directed to her kitten, just for a moment, Kaden let himself believe they were for him.


	48. Chapter 47

A/N: Okay so I realized that it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm super sorry for that. I've been busy writing a Borgias project for my best friend's birthday which I'm still not done with because I'm an awful person who can't time manage. It's been a bit of a challenge since it isn't what I usually write. If you guys don't mind M-rated material, it's called _In Nomine Patris_ and it's posted on my page just if you're curious about what I've been up to. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Love and appreciate you all to bits!

* * *

Chapter 47

The highest priority on Kaden's ever-growing list of things to do was to take each Elite on a date separately.

It was a daunting task, because Kaden knew that these were the dates that counted the most. These were the dates where he would really have to dig down deep to get to know these girls. Sure, he knew he liked them enough to keep them on for so long, but he would have to know so much more before he could take one of them as his wife. The thought of opening up that much to anyone scared him, and to have to do it for six different people seemed impossible. But he would have to try. Otherwise, what was the point of the Selection?

He'd decided to start off small. The dates would be simple things: tea, dinner, and walks in the garden. Intimate settings where they could talk more without being disturbed. He'd picked Lady Azalea to go first; he hadn't gotten to spend any one on one time with her since the cooking date, and she had seemed more distraught than the others during the events of the past few weeks. Time spent with her was long overdue, and he could only hope she'd forgive him the oversight.

They'd agreed to meet on the first floor landing whenever they could - mostly because he'd had meetings all day that held him up and she had sent one of her maids over saying that she had changed her dress yet again. The entire build up was worth it when it came to the moment when she was walking down the staircase. Her burgundy dress was plain and simple, but the way it flared outward flattered her shape. Her hair was curled so it fell over her shoulders, and her make up done at a minimum. Her natural beauty shone, and because of that she looked even more beautiful.

"Lady Azalea, you look lovely," Kaden complimented, watching her from down below.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lea?" she corrected gently, her entire body subtly glowing with happiness.

"My mistake. Lea, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," she replied cheerily, a bounce in her step as she descended the last few stairs to the ground floor.

She took his arm gracefully and together they met the photographers for their obligatory picture session. Kaden found it easy to take pictures with Lady Azalea, her bubbly nature infectious and making the tedious task of standing still for the camera much more bearable. There were even some really good ones taken right after Lady Azalea had told a rather funny joke, and Kaden hoped that those were the ones The Report would use instead of the much more rigid ones of them side by side.

Eventually the shoot ended and they were left to go on their date in peace. The cameras had to follow them to get some live feed of the date, but Kaden knew they would only stick around for a few minutes and stay far out of sight. He'd been through this before, but Lady Azalea hadn't and he didn't want to scare her off or make her nervous with all the pomp and circumstance. However, the cameras didn't seem to faze her at all. In fact, she knew exactly when to smile and when to tilt her head, when to move and when to stand still, as if she'd been doing this all her life. It was impressive to say the least.

"Do you mind if I take these off? My feet are _killing_ me," she asked when they were done, hobbling over to where he was standing, bending down to massage the back of her right foot.

"Sure."

Her expression was nothing short of grateful, her fingers immediately flying to the strapy golden shoes, practically ripping them off her feet.

"Ah, so much better," Lady Azalea sighed once the heels were removed and she was standing significantly shorter.

"Why did you wear them if they hurt so much?"

"My maids thought that they would look good with the dress. And they do; they'll make me look fantastic in those photos. They just don't feel fantastic," she explained, holding the heels at her side. He wondered if she had brought other shoes, or to have others brought down for her, but she seemed to be content with he feet bare upon the carpet.

"Fair enough," Kaden said, offering his arm for Lady Azalea to take once more. "I'm grateful to have been spared that pain."

"I'm sure I can find some in your size," she nudged him playfully as they fell into stride, walking off down the hall towards the dining room.

"An offer I'll have to decline," Kaden replied, though she didn't seem too heartbroken. "I have to commend you though. I was afraid the pictures would be too overwhelming, but you handled them in stride. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she said, looking pleased. "I've been practicing."

"With Sylvia?"

"Kinda...since the...time I was born..." she said quietly, rushing through the words like she was trying to cover them up, her face pink with embarrassment.

"What?" Kaden asked, laughter in his voice.

"This is going to sound totally random and a little weird, so please don't think I'm some sort of freak and kick me out..." she started, and Kaden held his breath, waiting for her to divulge some sort of strange fetish or deep dark secret only to be surprised when she said, "but I totally idolized your mother and grandmother."

He exhaled. That was nowhere near what he thought she would say.

"Really?"

"I'm their biggest fans. When I was a little girl, I wanted to be them. Like, collected newspaper clippings, walked like them, talked like them, mimicked their styles, held court in my bedroom and everything."

"That's actually kind of cute," Kaden said, imagining a tiny Azalea sitting in her kitchen in a puffy tutu, folding her hands in her lap and waving to her stuffed animals.

"You think so?" she asked tentatively. Her posture was still stiff and her expression uncertain.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness," she let out a sigh of relief. "Because when I came here, it was like a dream come true. I mean, how many girls get the chance to live out a life-long fantasy? It was surreal. And now I'm here and I'm a princess in training and every morning I wake up to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I assure you, this is reality."

"I know, which is why I've been terrified that you'd throw me out if you found out that one of your Selected is a low-key stalker."

Kaden could tell she was joking about the stalker part, desperately trying not to make a big deal out of something that meant so much to her.

"There are thousands of little girls who do the exact same thing."

"But I'm the only girl you know who has."

"Lea, I promise it's not a big deal," Kaden assured her, meaning every word. "It has not changed my opinion of you in the slightest."

"And what might that opinion be?" she asked inquisitively, hands folded behind her back, leaning upward innocently.

"Nothing but the best."

Her smile was so radiant that Kaden thought that the sun was shining straight out of her. He would never get used to this - to holding the key to someone's complete happiness, to hold that kind of power over someone. Of course, he held the power over an entire nation, but on a small, personal scale, that power was so much more intense. Perhaps what was so overwhelming was that it had the ability to make him feel just as happy in return.

They'd finally reached the dining room, the double doors pulled open as the staff was awaiting their arrival. Kaden walked over to the table and pulled out Lady Azalea's chair, pushing it in once she'd sat and then seating himself across from her. Butlers were immediately at their sides to fill their glasses with water and champagne - as well as one to take the lady's discarded shoes - the food coming out shortly after. It was nothing too fancy - just a single course of chicken and rice - but Kaden was aiming for simplicity. Besides, it made choosing which fork to use a hell of a lot easier when there was only one on the table.

"Now that we've gotten one Earth-shattering revelation out of the way, I'd like to know more about you," Kaden said between bites, trying to open up more topics of conversation in the hopes of diving deeper into their relationship.

"What would you like to know? I'm an open book."

"I know you have a sister, but do you have any other siblings?"

"One. An older brother named Matthew."

"Ah, so you're a middle child too?"

"Guilty as charged," she shrugged with a cheeky smile. "Though, does it even count for you if you're like, third out of four?"

"I'd assume so, given I'm neither the oldest nor the youngest."

"Touché," she conceded. "I'd always just thought it was a special thing for people who only have one older and one younger sibling."

"Did you like being an middle child?"

"Oh yeah! A lot of people think it's awful but it's like the best of both worlds! You're an older and a younger sibling at the same time, so you can get away with pretty much anything but still be the boss of someone."

"Exactly!" Kaden agreed enthusiastically. "Finally someone who gets it."

"So I'm guessing you had it pretty good - you know, even better than normal princes," she jabbed.

"All of the focus used to fall on Eadlyn so I was left to do whatever I wanted most of the time. She would always patronize me but it was okay because Osten looked up to me and that made me feel important. Now, _I_ have to look up at _him_ ," Kaden joked, and Lady Azalea giggled.

"And now you're the most important man in the nation," she added.

"Quite the change of events," Kaden mused, a rueful smile on his lips.

"What about Prince Ahren? Did you two get along?" she asked innocently, but that didn't stop Kaden's smile from falling a bit and his shoulders from tensing at the mention of his older brother's name.

"We used to be really close," he replied evenly, hoping she wouldn't push but of course she had to.

"Used to?"

"We don't really talk anymore."

The tension in the room grew, and Lady Azalea swallowed and nodded. Surly she'd heard rumors, the talk about how the two brothers had yet to build their bridges back. He fought the urge to tell her to pick up a newspaper if she was so interested about it. This wasn't her fault, and it would not be fair to take his anger out on her. He knew this was no way to live - with so much anger bottled up - but it was so easy to dismiss that anger by shoving it under the carpet and pretending it didn't exist, that the hurt didn't exist. But then there were moments like these, pivotal moments when he knew that he needed help. He just didn't know how to go about asking, and while he was all for getting to know people better he sure as hell wasn't letting one of his Selected _that_ far in. Not yet, at least.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, her head down.

"It's not your fault."

"It's a natural reflex, sorry," she replied, and then cringed. "See, did it again."

Kaden's lips pulled up into a half smile. He was trying really hard to let this go, to pretend that the mention of Ahren in any form still did not make his blood boil. But after all this time, his brother was the one thing that never failed to get under his skin. Damn Ahren for trying to ruin this night. They were having such a great time and now Lady Azalea probably thought she'd done something wrong when it was really he who had the problem.

"Did you know that Freya's sister was deaf?" she continued, trying to change topics to lighten the mood.

"I had no idea," Kaden replied, thoroughly surprised.

"Her name is Hazel. She's mute too. I couldn't even imagine..." Lady Azalea trailed off, looking down at her plate.

"She never told me."

Thinking back on it, she never told him much of anything outside of her passion for sewing. She was a closed book, one that he regretted not working harder to crack. But he didn't have that kind of time to devote, not after he'd thrown so much away, and so she had to leave. One day he would properly get to know her, but until that day came, he would have to live in the dark like the rest of the world.

"She didn't tell me either. It kinda just came out one day in the Women's Room when I was talking about Hope - you know, after what happened on our cooking date run-in with the kitchen hand. But anyway, I was talking to Rose about it and Freya just came up and telling us about Hazel. We talked for hours about the importance of sign language and how smart and happy our sisters were but no one would ever really give them a chance to do anything. It was the first time we'd ever really had a meaningful conversation."

"What do you mean?"

"I loved Freya. She was so charming and sweet, but very closed off. It was like she pushed attention onto other people so that no one ever got around to asking her things. I didn't know much about her before she told me about her sister, and then she left," Lady Azalea sighed. "It's a shame. I think we could've been good friends."

"Who's saying you can't still be?" Kaden inquired.

He'd had this notion that the ladies would all be close after spending so much time around one another and write to one another far after the Selection had ended like his mother had with some of her former fellow Selected. Miss Marlee had even come to be a lady in waiting living a few doors down from his mother for the rest of her life. Kaden wanted that for his Selected. He wanted them to be friends and hoped that in having these grand aspirations he wasn't asking too much.

"The rules of the Selection," Lady Azalea replied as if it were obvious. "I am here and she is back in her home province. We'd have to write letters, and I usually only have enough time to write the two to my family and Vanessa."

"Who is Vanessa?" he asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"My best friend."

"I thought you just said Hope was your best friend," Kaden countered.

"Okay but that's different," she insisted, waving her fork in the air to point it at him. "Hope is family, so of course we have our sisterly bond that makes us automatically best friends. But Vanessa, she's like my chosen sister."

"I'm not sure that's how that works..." Kaden trailed off, some of the playful mood from earlier resurfacing.

"Why not? Isn't Josie your chosen sister?" Lady Azalea challenged.

"I guess. If you put it that way..."

Kaden thought on all he and Josie had shared, how far they'd come especially in the past few months. They'd been through so much - forged a bond out of their shared losses stronger than any steel. She was probably the closest person to him at the moment, and he had no idea where she was. She said she was in Italy, and yet over a month later she was nowhere to be found. He'd misplaced her letter somewhere amongst the masses in his mail stack and could not find it anywhere. It was driving him mad, and yet, he tried not to let that show.

"Where is she, by the way? She's been gone for a long time," Lady Azalea asked as if reading his mind.

"She took a holiday with her family. They're in Italy," he said automatically, the words sounding wrong, but then again all lies felt strange coming out of his mouth.

"Hmmm...that's too bad. I was mad at her at first for what happened at Halloween, but now I kinda miss her energy in the Women's Room," Lady Azalea mused. "It's too quiet with just the six of us, and it's only going to get smaller."

"I'll write her - tell her to hurry up," Kaden suggested, a sinking sadness creeping up on him when he remembered that he didn't even have an address to write her if he wanted to.

The silence and the uncertainty were killing him.

"I understand how you feel about the quiet. This palace...it used to be filled with so many people. There used to never be a dull moment between Eadlyn and Josie, and now all I have is Osten and it's not enough. It's not enough..." Kaden said softly. "You ladies have brought some of the life and color back into this place. Even through these dark times, your presence here has kept me from completely losing my mind."

"Hey," Lady Azalea said, placing a hand comfortingly over his own. "I'm not going anywhere - promise. Unless you eliminate me of course."

She looked so uncertain, so vulnerable in that moment and Kaden wanted nothing more than to wipe it all away.

"I have no intention of doing that Lea."

Clear green eyes snapped up to meet darker ones.

"Do you mean it?"

 _Girls and their constant uncertainty of the truth before them_ , Kaden thought. He was finding out that there was only one true way to get a girl to believe what he was saying: action. Which was why he got up from his seat, walked over to hers, leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips. Her sharp inhale and immediate tensing indicated she was caught off guard, but the wave of relaxation and her pleasant sigh that came in the next moment let him know that any and all fears were immediately forgotten. They lingered for a moment before pulling away, Kaden heading back to his seat and Lady Azalea left dumbstruck.

The rest of the date passed in amicable silence. Every once in a while, Kaden would glance up to see Lady Azalea place a hand to her lips and pinch the back of her hand when she thought he couldn't see her. The shocked but pleased look on his face told him that he'd made the right move, and so long as she wasn't running out of the dining room at top speed, he figured that her silence couldn't be a bad thing. Some people needed time to process, and she seemed to need more than most.

When they finished dinner, the date was over and Kaden had to walk her back to her room as was polite. The route back to the Selected wing was ingrained in his memory, and soon enough he found himself outside her door. She was staring at the white wood, her hand hovering above the handle like she didn't want to go in just yet. Instead she turned and kissed him once more, coming as a pleasant surprise. He was coming to the realization that it was the unexpected ones that were the sweetest.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise me you won't get mad," she asked when they broke for air, her forehead pressed up against his.

"I promise," Kaden swore, his voice breathy as his mind still raced, high on endorphins. There was no way he could get mad while he was feeling this good.

"I was kind of angry that you didn't invite me on that group date - the one where you and some of the ladies went riding. I love to ride, and I'm really good at it, and I used to think that maybe if you'd have picked me we would've got to knowing each other better sooner and we could have had this all along and now I'm rambling and sound like an idiot..." she went on, her voice still giddy and laced with hiccuped laughter.

"You would've swept me off my feet with your riding finesse?" Kaden teased, and her already flushed cheeks grew even darker red so that he could no longer make out the light smattering of freckles that normally resided there.

"Sounds so stupid..." she sighed, her nose rubbing against his as she shook her head.

"No, not stupid," Kaden refuted. "I suppose we'll have to go riding then."

"Really?" she asked incredulously, pulling back a bit to gauge his sincerity.

"Really," Kaden confirmed, untangling them entirely and raising her knuckles to his lips to place a small kiss there. "Meet me out by the stables tomorrow morning - eight o'clock sharp. Can you manage?"

"I'll be there," she said enthusiastically, her entire body buzzing with energy. He swore he could see her bouncing where she stood.

"Then it's a date," Kaden stated with finality, giving a formal bow. "I shall see you tomorrow morning then. Goodnight, Lea."

"Goodnight, Kaden," she replied softly, a dreamlike quality to her voice.

Her door shut behind her, and Kaden couldn't help the skip in his step as he headed towards his room.


	49. Chapter 48

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter: a date to keep the fluffy times rolling. Thanks to **Jennifer** and **CookieDoodles** for reviewing! I was kinda sad about the reception of the last chapter, but that was probably because I waited so long to post and everyone is busy with their own lives (I know for me that school eats up nearly all of my free time). I'm glad that at least some of you still read this story after all this time. After all, it's you guys that keep me motivated to finish this super-long project that's completely taken over the fanfiction portion of my life. I'm always and forever grateful for everyone's support in this venture, and I love you all tons :)

* * *

Chapter 48

Kaden was late. He purposely told Lady Azalea not to be late, but there he was, hurrying down the stairs while toeing on his riding boots. He hoped no one could see him fumbling around like an idiot. It was really his fault; he brought this on himself. He shouldn't have stayed up all night reading over amendments made to the foreign trade policy. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and in the moment he really wasn't that tired, but now he could feel the measly four hours of sleep wearing off quick. It was going to be a long day that not even the strongest coffee could remedy.

Perhaps it was the lingering exhaustion mixed with distraction that led him to run smack into Lady Rose.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry. Good morning," Kaden said, rushing his words as he helped her up.

"Good morning," she replied cheerily for someone who had been knocked to onto their butt. She took his hand, pulling herself up while eyeing his clothing. "Where are you off to?"

"The stables. I have an appointment with Aristotle, and he'll be rather cross with me if I'm late."

Kaden subtly eyed his watch; he was already ten minutes late. While he felt badly about running into Lady Rose, he also had to get going. But then again he didn't want to be rude, and so settled to subtly bouncing his leg, waiting for her to dismiss him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You ride?" Kaden asked, surprised. It wasn't that he didn't want her to join him, it was that he didn't strike her as the outdoorsy type.

"Not in the slightest, but I want to spend time with you."

"Okay." It was hard to turn her down when her eyes were doing the wide puppydog thing. That and it was nice to be wanted in a way that wasn't related to work. But when it was his turn to eye what she was wearing, he had a few concerns about her tagging along. "Do you need to go get changed or anything?"

Now that winter was on its way, the Elite were given more leeway in what was considered 'appropriate' for a queen-in-training to wear. Lady Rose was currently donned in a pair of cuffed, dark denim jeans and a large yellow sweater with brown boots, and while the outfit was supposed to be durable, it was not quite cut out for riding. In fact, the whole thing was a fashion piece and would most likely be destroyed by the time she dismounted a horse. But either she did know or did not care, because she was waving him off as if proper clothing didn't even matter.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, approaching his side. "Lead the way."

Kaden shook his head and let it go. If she wanted to ruin perfectly good clothes, who was he to stop her? If anything, she would be prepared for her next riding adventure...if she ever wanted to ride again after this morning.

They walked outside and started down the long path to the barn. Lady Rose made a few quips here and there about flowers and the weather and made up fictional lives for the guards positioned outside the garden doors. Kaden laughed along but wasn't nearly as skilled at comebacks as she was. By the time they reached the barn, Lady Azalea was already at the foot of the trail seated atop of a Pinto. She was clearly ready to go, and the nagging feeling of guilt came back.

"Good morning Lea," Kaden greeted, choosing a two-finger salute instead of his usual bow as she could not curtsey back, and if she was able to curtsey whilst on top of a horse, that was a skill he would love to see.

"I didn't know this was a group date," she commented politely, though it was clear she was not expecting to see Lady Rose coming up behind him.

"Last minute addition. I ran into Lady Rose in the hall and she said she was in want of something to do. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Lady Azalea smiled, though Kaden could tell it lacked her previous enthusiasm.

Kaden felt badly for including someone on what was supposed to be a one-on-one date, but adding Lady Rose would be good for the date. It would give him a chance to interact with both of them, but also see how the Elite interacted with one another. He was not a fool. He was sure that there was more rivalry and tension than usual running through the Women's Room these days. He just needed to know how deep that went.

If there was any bad blood between Lady Rose and Lady Azalea, they didn't show it. Lady Rose merely walked inside the barn with Kaden and Lady Azalea was content to continue waiting. Kaden introduced Lady Rose to Aristotle who whinnied as his own unique hello, before leading her to the remainder of the stalls, instructing her to pick whichever horse struck her fancy. She chose the Appaloosa and a stablehand came over to help with the tack and saddle. It was only a short time later that they were both on their ways out, trotting alongside one another to meet Lady Azalea. Together, they all headed down the riding trail, starting off slow so Lady Rose could get used to things.

"You think you've got the hang of it?" Kaden asked, itching to go faster.

"Maybe...?" she replied, her voice wavering as she gripped onto the reins with white knuckles. Kaden could tell she was in pain, that her thighs weren't used to the stretch and she was most likely regretting not taking him up on his offer to get out of those jeans. That and she seemed afraid of her horse, like it would take off without warning if she did anything other than walk.

"You'll be fine Rosie, just relax!" Lady Azalea called, already paces ahead of the both of them. She seemed to be impatient to get going as well, already having circled them twice.

"Come on," Kaden encouraged, flicking his own reins to get Aristotle into faster trot. "I'll be fun."

Lady Rose seemed at a loss for words, her eyes wide and panicked, but she followed Kaden's lead. As soon as she started going faster, her body jerked back and she shouted out a string of profanities. Both he and Lady Azalea broke out in laughter, finding the situation amusing even though Kaden felt badly for Lady Rose. Still, he was confident she'd get it soon. It was that or she was going to fall off.

When he was certain that she was _not_ going to fall off or be thrown, Kaden let himself get further ahead to catch up with Lady Azalea. She was far up the trail, but he caught up quickly, sidling up to her.

"Is she going to live?" Lady Azalea asked, her face flushed from the early morning cold.

"Yes. Though whether her pride makes it out undamaged or not has yet to be determined," Kaden replied, and Lady Azalea giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her gloved hand. She really did look lovely, nearly regal in her riding get up, the traditional deep greens and beige complementing her hair and skin tone.

"I don't know why she came if she didn't know how to ride," she said, shaking her head as she watched Lady Rose struggle to get over a fallen log. "Poor horse; it's doing most of the work."

"She wanted to come along and spend time with me. Who was I to say no?" Kaden replied, looking on at Lady Rose with pity. He really didn't want to pity her, but it was terribly hard to watch her fail at doing the most simple of things. "Besides, I didn't know she was going to be this...well..."

"Horrible?" Lady Azalea completed, and Kaden nodded. He hated saying bad things about his ladies, but there was no denying it: Lady Rose was a terrible rider. He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt for never having instruction before, but it wasn't too hard to figure out how to steer a horse, especially after being on it for a while.

"We all have our different talents I suppose," Kaden sighed, returning his focus to the path ahead of him. "Speaking of talents, didn't you say you were going to impress me with your riding skills?"

"I was going to, but now I feel badly. Shouldn't we stay behind and wait for Lady Rose?" she asked, glancing backwards to where Lady Rose was falling further and further behind.

"The guards are following close behind us. If anything, a few will stay behind to escort her down the trail if she can't catch up," Kaden assured. Yes, it sounded callous of him to disregard someone he was technically on a date with, but she was the one who wanted to tag along. This was supposed to be something between Lady Azalea and him, and he was determined to make that happen. He came out to ride, and so he was going to ride. "Or we can stay behind if you don't want to admit your skills aren't as good as you proclaimed them to be."

It was a challenge pure and simple. Lady Azalea merely cocked an eyebrow and gave a smirk in response. "Oh I am going to blow. You. _Away_."

Before Kaden could get another word in edgewise, she was off, speeding at a full gallop up the path, literally leaving him in the dust. It took him a moment to process just how fast she was going before he was able to follow, pushing Aristotle to the limit. The wind stinging on his cheeks, the blur of the woods going by was exhilarating. He forgot how much riding felt like flying. Sure, he rode on the group date, but nothing like this. Riding like this - with complete freedom and no inhibitions - was one of his favorite things in the world.

He caught up to Lady Azalea soon enough, but the smirk on her face made him believe that she was slowing down on purpose. Then, she veered off the trail, entering a more heavily wooded area. Kaden got worried that she would get hurt, but those fears were put to rest as she skillfully dodged trees and jumped over fallen logs as if they were nothing. Some of her hair had failed out of her helmet, flying out behind her as she rode. She looked like she was having the time of her life, and Kaden couldn't stop smiling, not even when she took the lead and kept it all the way back to the stables. He didn't even know they were racing until she dismounted and shouted. "I won!"

"That you did," Kaden teased, enjoying the exhilarated look on Lady Azalea's face as handed her horse off to the stablehand. "Was it everything you dreamed of and more?"

"Better," she replied, a bit breathless. She was bouncing on her toes, her entire body humming with energy. "I haven't gone that fast in ages."

"Consider me blown away," Kaden teased and her smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

The next thing he knew, she surged up and pulled him down into a kiss. He was surprised, his eyes growing wide before he realized what was happening and then relaxed into the kiss. She was really getting into a habit of taking him by surprise, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. On one had, he liked kissing her, _a lot_. She was eager with soft lips and her kisses tasted sweet like sugar. On the other hand, it really messed with the composed and proper image he was trying to relay to the public. Even now, he could hear the cameras popping and could see the lights flashing as the cameras frantically tried to capture the moment.

That was all the kiss was: a moment. The next moment came and she had to release his lapels in order to regain her balance - standing up on tiptoes could only work for so long. She was blushing wildly, seemingly forgetting where she was and the constant presence of the cameras. Kaden could tell she was embarrassed, but he didn't want her to regret her actions. So he grabbed her hands from where they had pressed to her cheeks to cover her mouth and wove their fingers together. He squeezed her hand gently, and slowly the embarrassed blush faded, replaced by a different kind of blush.

He walked her to the stable door before saying their farewells. She had a one-on-one lesson with Sylvia that she didn't want to be late for, otherwise he would've suggested breakfast. That was still a possibility though, as there was still one lady left who could be partial to an after-ride meal. However, as Kaden approached the stall where Lady Rose was grooming her horse, he could tell that something was wrong. Perhaps she felt inadequate or embarrassed? Maybe she didn't like being left with the guards. Or maybe it was something totally different. Women could be so confusing. The only way to know for sure was to ask.

"You didn't seem to enjoy your ride," Kaden commented, watching Lady Rose as she raked the brush through her horse's mane with precision.

"It's not my favorite," she replied, her tone disinterested as she continued to focus on brushing, not even turning to face Kaden. "I turned around after you two rode off. One of the guards let me ride back with him and just pulled my horse along."

"You could have chosen to stay inside," Kaden said, confused as to why she went in the first place if she wasn't going to enjoy herself. It was obvious she was not in a good mood, her shortness and inability to look his way clear signs she was mad at him.

"No, I know. It's fine. I brought it on myself," she mumbled, casting another nasty glance at the door Lady Azalea exited. "I just didn't know that everyone else had gotten so far. Have you kissed all the girls except for me?"

Her tone was accusatory, and it caught Kaden off guard. He wasn't expecting that, not from someone as friendly and funny as Lady Rose. Perhaps the stress of the competition was starting to get to her. Still, that didn't excuse her tone, and Kaden himself got defensive.

"What goes on between the other Elite and I is private."

"Private," she scoffed, and Kaden flinched.

He wasn't expecting to be kissed so suddenly, and definitely not so publicly. The press was going to have a field day with that once the photos got published. I could see the headlines now: _Sealed with a Diss: King Kaden Puckers Up While Scorned Lady Watches On._ Something ridiculous like that. Whatever it took to sell tabloids of him messing up for the millionth time. He could only imagine how Lady Rose felt while that was going on. She must've been blindsided, and Kaden couldn't deny that her bitterness was well founded. Except for kissing all the other girls. He had still yet to kiss Lady Serena, and he knew if he even tried to get near Heather with his lips she would cut them off.

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you," Kaden decided, his mind racing to push aside a few meetings and make room for new last minute date plans. "How's tonight, a picnic in the same place where we had our movie date?"

"But it's freezing at night now," she said, and Kaden frowned, realizing she was right. The days were manageable with a sweater and pants, but the nights...those were something else. Angeles may have been warm, but not warm enough to block the cold December winds. Still, Kaden was determined to make things work.

"We can bundle up! I'll be sure to bring lots of blankets. We can make a campfire, roast marshmallows, and watch the stars," Kaden suggested, the idea sounding pretty romantic and much more her style. He could see that she was starting to consider the idea, her miffed expression falling and a new content one taking its place.

"Okay," she agreed, a small smile growing on her lips. "That sounds nice."

"Perfect."

Kaden smiled, grateful for his second chance, and watched Lady Rose place her brush down and exit the stables. Just as he'd suspected, her jeans and boots were covered in leaves and mud, and she was walking with a slight hitch in her step. She was going to feel that burn for days, Kaden remembering it from the days when he was just starting out. But despite all of that, she had a smile on her face, and that was worth something right?


	50. Chapter 49

A/N: Another date! I apologize in advance for the amount of cursing that will happen in the next two chapters, but as that is part of Lady Rose's character, I felt like it was necessary to add. Thank you everyone for your love and support! This story would be nothing without its loyal readers. I'm trying to push to the end now - as well as develop the last and biggest plot point - so hopefully things will start moving fast once more. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow. And yours?"

"Hmmmm...I'd have to go with blue. But not a light blue, more like a dark navy."

"Solid choice," Lady Rose appraised, reaching over to grab a few graham crackers out from the picnic basket to complete her s'more.

They had been asking questions like this back and forth for nearly an hour, and while Kaden had been worried about how the date would go initially, they were actually having a lot of fun. He almost didn't make it out in time to pick up Lady Rose, his meeting running later than expected due to a missing council member. And then there was the problem of the weather; it was the coldest night of the season yet, and Kaden worried that they wouldn't be warm enough despite the fact that he packed an extra basket full of the thickest blankets the maids could find. But by the time they had settled on the garden grass and curled up like burritos, they were plenty warm, and when they added the bonfire on top of it, they were actually pretty toasty. As promised, there were marshmallows as well as other fixings for s'mores. The stars were out in full force, the perfect backdrop for a romantic night. Lady Rose already seemed to be having a better time than she did during the whole riding fiasco, and Kaden wanted to keep it that way.

"Favorite pastime?" he asked, keeping their game of twenty questions rolling.

"Other than stargazing with you?" she teased, and Kaden felt his cheeks flush. "I like to write, I like to argue, and I can play a mean guitar solo."

"Those are three very different things," Kaden chuckled, pulling his own marshmallow out of the fire before it got too charred.

"What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents," she boasted, pushing out her shoulders and puffing out her chest before taking a messy bite of her s'more. It went all over her face, and Kaden fought the urge to laugh at her. She handled the situation with grace, covering her mouth while she asked, "What about you? Have any secret passions burning away in there?"

"I wouldn't call them _passions_ , but you know I like to ride, I like to fence, and believe it or not I actually like to learn," Kaden said, enjoying the look of sheer horror that ran across Lady Rose's face, shivering as she no doubt recalled her own school experiences. "I know, I know, I'm a freak. But growing up with tutors, I only learned about certain things related to language and policy when I always wanted to learn more about science and mathematics. That, and my classmates were Osten and Ahren - Eadlyn got her own classes - so I didn't get to socialize much. I'd always wondered what it would be like to be like everyone else; you know, taking a bus to an actual school everyday, getting to sit in a desk with different teachers in different rooms with different people. Not that I had a bad education, but I felt kinda...I don't know...cheated?"

"You're crazy!" Lady Rose exclaimed, shaking her head at Kaden like she couldn't believe her ears. "I just graduated and let me tell you, never again will I step foot inside a school. You couldn't pay me to."

"That bad huh?"

"Where do I start? The waking up early so you're a zombie the whole day, the petty bitches in the hallway who talk shit about you, the stupid routine of cycling through classes that aren't even useful...it's a hot mess," she griped, shaking her head as if to cast out the bad memories. "Don't get me wrong, I made some of my best friends through high school, but we all agree that we would never want to do it again."

"I suppose that ruins that dream," Kaden replied, pretending to be hurt while Lady Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath. "What's your family like? I mean I know you told me about them before, but I'd like to know more."

"Is this what you do with the Elite, sit them down and go through their family tree?" Lady Rose asked, licking some of the melted marshmallow off her finger.

"What makes you say that?" Kaden asked, frowning.

"Lea said that's what you did with her, had her talk about her siblings. Now you're asking me about mine."

"Well family is fairly important to me. We might end up sharing one one day, and I'd like to know what I'm in for."

"I suppose," she shrugged, pulling her blanket further around her shoulders.

Kaden didn't know why she had such a deep dislike of talking about her family, but he needed her to move past it so that they could really get to knowing each other. So far all he really knew was that she had a killer sense of humor and generally cheered him up. That combined with the itch to know about her brother was enough to make her mark and get her this far in the competition, but now he really needed to make a connection.

"So, you have two brothers," Kaden prompted, pushing her to take the lead.

"I do," she agreed, offering him little to work with.

"So do I, what a coincidence. Want to tell me more about them?"

"Okay," she finally agreed, heaving a sigh like he was inconveniencing her. "I'm really close with Dylan. He's like my best friend. Patched up my scraped knees, got me out of trouble with Dad even when I didn't deserve it, always took my side even when I was wrong, and just generally supported me through my rough patch. He's the best, most embarrassing, stereotypical older brother who ever lived. He even threatened all my boyfriends that he'd kill them if they ever hurt me."

" _All_ your boyfriends?" Kaden asked, skeptical.

"I've had three, but they were nothing serious," she clarified, smirking at the disapproving expression growing on Kaden's face. "Oh come on, don't be like that. You've got twenty girlfriends at once."

"Fair point," he sighed, the idea of someone else being intimate with a girl he could potentially marry still nagging at him. "What about Jerich?"

Immediately her face fell and she pursed her lips. "You're not gonna give up on that one are you?"

"Not really, no," Kaden admitted, though he wasn't ashamed of it. He wanted to know more about her, and if she wanted to be his wife, they had to know the best and worst about each other, family skeletons and all.

"You're going to be awfully disappointed then."

"What if I dared you to tell me?" Kaden said playfully, disappointed when she did not smile that cheeky half smile like she usually did when she was given a dare.

"Then for the first time in my life, I'd have to reject."

Kaden frowned. She never gave up a dare. Never. Not even the really risqué ones that he'd only heard about through hushed whispers and a lot of bribery of the maids.

"Would it help if I told you about Ahren?"

She shrugged her shoulders, giving neither confirmation nor denial. Kaden decided to go ahead and tell her anyway, hopeful that by opening up she will be encouraged to do the same. He knew that stuff like this wasn't easy, but it was necessary. After all, the first step in building a relationship was letting people in.

"I haven't spoken to my brother since the night of my coronation ball, but even then it wasn't of my own volition. The last time I really spoke to him because I wanted to was the day we lost our parents," Kaden said, the memories coming back to him. "Osten and I were stuck in this tiny underground bunker with twenty armed guards. We weren't allowed out for days. No one knew if we were dead or alive, and when we finally surfaced there were nearly a hundred missed calls from Ahren and just as many from nearly every councilman and woman in the Parisian Court. He sounded so worried, like he was crying...he was so happy to hear my voice. And I was just as happy to hear his. I stayed on the line for hours just listening to him breathe."

It was nearly too much for Kaden to vocalize. Putting words to some of the most horrible moments in his life was overwhelming. He needed a moment to collect himself, swiping at the corners of his eyes before Lady Rose saw the telltale sign of tears. She didn't say anything if she did see, patiently sitting by his side, staring intently.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A week later we went to hold the funeral and Ahren just didn't show up," Kaden shook his head, swallowing thickly. "He was supposed to give the eulogy, but he just wasn't there. No note or nothing. The next day there was an apology notice from the Parisian Court and a headline reading that Camille had collapsed on the tarmac and they had to go to the hospital instead. And I would've understood if he had just said something, if he had just let me know what was going on instead of making me think for an entire day that somehow his plane had been shot out of the sky and someone else that I love had died. Now Camille is pregnant and everything is sunshine and roses for him. It's like he's just forgotten about us and everything he's lost because he has a French wife and a French title and a French baby on the way so damn everything and everyone grieving back in Illéa. And it makes me so angry, how he can just replace us and move on, like we're nothing to him. It makes me so angry..."

Kaden let his voice die out, the sound swallowed up by silence.

"Wow, that was...a lot..." Lady Rose said after a while, searching for words to say and coming up short.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kaden apologized, scrubbing his hands over his face to try and wipe the negativity away.

"No, it's fine. I just wish I was better at the whole advice giving thing. Sensitivity isn't really my strong suit."

Kaden smirked. That wasn't hard to believe, not at all.

"You don't have to be sensitive. It is what it is."

"Yeah but still, that sucks."

Sucks didn't even start to cover it, but yeah. It sucked. The longer he dwelled on in, the more negative the world around him appeared. On his bad days, everything sucked. But things didn't suck now, and he didn't want them to. It was time to move on from his sob story and focus on her.

"Do you have any stories to add?"

Lady Rose said nothing, only prolonging the silence with her firmly shut lips. He didn't know why he was surprised. However, it was hurtful that she couldn't meet him half way, and he was growing tired of it.

"Okay, I offer an exchange."

"I'm listening."

"I will grant you one kiss, and in exchange, you tell me what's so bad about your brother. Deal?"

Kaden held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. It seemed blasé to exchange something so personal that simply, especially when his emotions were not the most stable, but he could really think of no other way to get her to open up. Even now she seemed pensive, like she was seriously thinking through the pros and cons of this exchange. Was her brother really that bad? Was he some sort of convicted criminal? Someone of great importance? Was he really worth this much deliberation? Surely she had to know he would never judge her based on something that her brother did, good, bad, or indifferent.

"Deal," she finally agreed. But instead of taking his hand, she sealed the deal with the kiss.

It was yet the second time that day that Kaden had been ambushed by one of his Elite. This kiss, however, was quite different than kisses from Lady Azalea. Lady Rose was not aggressive, but she knew what she wanted and was not afraid to take it. She was not afraid to make a mile out of her inch, to push past boundaries and stake her claim. 't was clear that she was in control, and all Kaden could do was bury his hands in golden curls and hang on for dear life. That being said, it wasn't a bad experience. Different, definitely, but not bad. It was nice to give up control for once, to let someone else call the shots. But it did not feel like a first kiss at all; it held none of the sweetness or excitement he'd grown to look forward to.

Eventually Kaden could not stand the burning sensation in his lungs - dear God how was she still able to keep going? - and had to break the kiss. It was an abrupt break, one that made Lady Rose gasp and lurch forward as she was not expecting to be wrenched away so quickly. Nearly a moment later she was leaning forward to go back in, and Kaden had to place a hand gently but firmly against her shoulder to keep her where she was.

"So, your brother Jerich...?" Kaden remind her, and she visibly deflated. There was no getting out of it this time, and she pulled away, sullen in her defeat. She fiddled her thumbs together and took a deep breath, tipping her head up to the sky as she mulled over her words. Her answer, however, was very anticlimactic.

"He's um...he's...gay."

"Okay, and...?" Kaden asked, waiting for her to get to what was so terrible. But as the silence grew longer, Kaden realized that there wasn't going to be anything else.

"And that's it."

Kaden was dumbstruck. This couldn't possibly be the terrible secret. This couldn't possibly be what she was so adamant not to share. But the way her shoulders were hunched over and the furrow between her brow gave Kaden the impression that this meant more to her than it did to him.

"What's so bad about about him being gay?"

"It's just...I feel so cheated," she started, staring into the fire. "We grew up twelve years apart so we were never really that close, but he was the perfect older brother: captain of two sports teams, perfect grades, went to a good college, got a great job. I was the 'problem child' - sneaking out to go to parties, breaking rules for the hell of it, and getting into fights with my dad. My entire life my parents told me to be more like Jerich. But when it was time for him to get married and have kids, he pulled a total one-eighty. Dad said he dated girls his whole life, but he went and left his job and moved to Ireland with some guy. Then they got married and adopted some kid... It's all so fucked up."

"How is it messed up?" Kaden asked, still not getting it.

"Because that's not how things are supposed to be!" Lady Rose shouted, her expression twisted in anger. "It's disgusting, unnatural, wrong, and I hate him for what he's done! My family was perfect before he went and fucked everything up. I come from a long line of Twos, and I know that doesn't matter now because the caste system is gone but people still care. My family is held to a certain standard and now we're considered dirty. My parents can't show their faces in the Hansport Country Club without getting nasty looks. Dylan's old friends all ditched him when their parents found out; it took him years to find new ones. People whisper about the Prewetts in their little gossip circles. They talk shit about us behind our backs because Jerich decided that he liked fucking guys. You have no idea what that's like."

"You'd be surprised," Kaden replied, prickling at her sudden attack. He knew better than anyone how the pressures of society could be, but he doubted that pointing that out would do him any good. She was getting heated; if her cursing wasn't enough, then the fact that she was kneading the fabric of her dress so tightly he was afraid she was going to tear it was a definite sign. He wanted her to see the positive in the situation. He didn't want her to be caught up in a hatred she'd misplaced into his sexuality when he could tell it stemmed from something else. "I do know this: at least you have your brother. At least he's living and breathing and not buried in a plot in your own back yard. You feel like you've lost him, that he's dead to you, well try having a sibling who's really gone. Trust me, you'll regret holding onto those prejudices."

"Don't be so self-righteous," she sneered, his words only inciting more anger. "This is coming from the guy who shuts down his own brother every time he tries to extend an olive branch. You want to talk about me hanging onto things? You should look at yourself."

"You may be right, but at least I still love Ahren. Yes, he has made some terrible mistakes that I cannot forgive him for, not yet, but he's my brother and I still love him."

"Good for you," she replied shortly, sniffing her nose to stop it from running. Whether it was from the cold or the hot, angry tears building in the corner of her eyes, Kaden did not know. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on top, perching her head on top. It looked like she was curling in on herself, pulling away from him. "See, this is why I don't talk about him."

"I'm sorry I pushed."

"Me too," she grumbled, casting Kaden a sideways glance. "You have no right to judge me, so stop looking at me like I'm some kind of horrible person. I'm didn't judge you for how you treat Ahren."

"I'm not judging you."

"Yeah, right," she huffed, burying her chin deeper in the space between her folded arms.

Out of all the falling outs he'd had with the ladies, this one stung the most. Perhaps it was because he wasn't expecting to see things so differently. Perhaps it was because he truly liked Lady Rose a lot and it was breaking his heart to watch the chances of them sharing a future together self-destruct. More than likely it was a combination of both, and the awkwardness that replaced any and all familiarity between them was just the icing on the cake.

"I'm o-for-two today," she joked dryly, not even bothering to laugh. Kaden didn't reply either, creating more silence. They sat that way, tensely side by side, for a while longer until Lady Rose heaved a sigh and said, "This isn't gonna work, is it?"

"No," Kaden replied bluntly, his mouth speaking before his brain could filter it.

The longer the single word hung in the air, the heavier it got, but the weight didn't change the fact that it was true. This was one small aspect of her character, but it was one that he could not ignore. It wasn't a simple fix; this was changing someone's entire outlook on what was a growing portion of Illéa's population. And while Kaden knew that those prejudices existed long before Illéa, they were not suited for a place like the palace. A queen needs to be fair. A queen needs to be kind. A queen needs to be open to change and accepting of all persons. A queen would not Lady Rose make.

"Huh. And here I thought this was fate," she mused, cynicism lacing her tone.

"Rose, despite what you may think I think, you are not a horrible person," Kaden said. If this was his last chance to speak freely with her, and his only chance to let her know _why_ , then he was going to try his hardest to get her to listen. "You're smart and witty and beautiful. You know how to make me laugh when I want to cry. You have challenged me to be a stronger person and a better leader. And while all of that might make you the right fit for me, you're not the right fit for Illéa. I need to put someone on the throne with an open mind, someone who can accept any and all types of people as equal citizens. Illéa needs someone who can see past the stigmas of the former castes and work to help dissolve them, not someone who is ruled by them. Illéa needs someone -"

"Someone who's not me. I got it," she cut Kaden off.

The silence that surrounded them was thick with tension, the implications of what had to happen next hanging in the air. Kaden didn't think he would be eliminating one of his Elite so soon. It made his stomach turn, doubts starting to creep into his decisions. He didn't regret getting to know her, but had he made the right choice in keeping Lady Rose on for so long? Did he send someone else home who could've made it further in the competition, someone else who could have been a better fit for queen? Kaden let his thoughts stew, falling deeper and deeper into the hole of "what ifs" and could've beens.

"I think I'm going to head in," Kaden heard her say, her hallow voice cutting through his raging thoughts. He looked up to see her rise and brush the grass off her clothes, pulling her blanket closer around her shoulders to stop her shivering.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Kaden offered half-heartedly. It was the least he could do given the circumstance.

"No, I know the way."

And while she did not say it forcefully, Kaden could tell that him joining her was the last thing she wanted right now. Kaden nodded but said nothing, only looking on as she pulled her shoes back on and walked out the garden gate. The wrought iron clanged shut, producing an awful noise that lingered far too long in Kaden's ears for his liking.

How fitting, he thought, that that was the sound of rejection.


	51. Chapter 50

A/N: Next chapter! No date, but still fun times (and a bit of a twist at the end - gasp!) Also, you may be (but probably are not) wondering about the fast update times. That's because I'm actively avoiding my work and upcoming three exams, because, you know, that's healthy, and as a future pharmacist I would know all about that *cue sarcasm and manic laughter* But anyway, Congrats **Paige** for getting your permit! Both you and **Anj** hang in there with school - you'll crush it! Thanks **Shades** for all the compliments - I'm pretty proud of that board too! That reminds me, if anyone still needs to/wants to follow me on Pinterest I changed my username to _RCFanFic_ and there is lots of Selection related - and non-Selection related - stuff on there to check out if you so desire! I love you all to bits and pieces!

* * *

Chapter 50

By the time Kaden woke up, the entire palace had learned about what happened in the gardens. No one said anything directly to him, but it was in the way that they his manservant didn't ask questions about the date, or how the maid who brought him coffee said that all _five_ of the ladies would be busy today and therefore wouldn't be available to him. Of course, the visible proof was there as well; the Selected's side of the hall was littered with Lady Rose's luggage and personal belongings. Kaden felt a pang of sadness at the sight of the boxes all piled on top of one another. Someone else was leaving him. One less person to fill the far-too-empty house.

When he opened the doors to the dining hall, he saw five ladies seated around the long table, but they were not the five he was expecting. Ladies Azalea, Finnley Heather, and Serena were all seated at their usual spots, but Lady Rose was there as well and Lady Angelina was absent from the group.

"Good morning ladies," Kaden greeted them as he made his way to the head of the table. Osten was absent from breakfast, but that wasn't particularly surprising. They hadn't spoken much since their argument at the trial, and today didn't seem like they were going to make any headway.

The servers moved about, piling up the dirty plates and bringing out fresh new helpings of eggs and pancakes. Before long, everyone was focused on their breakfast, barely a word spoken, even between the ladies. Usually they were full of conversation and laughter, but today there was a kind of tension in the air, and Kaden didn't know why. He wouldn't be the one to break it though. Whatever was going on must be between the ladies, and hopefully they would sort it out soon.

"Why is everyone so quiet? It's like a mausoleum in here. I'm leaving, not dying," Lady Rose joked, finally ending the silence.

A few of the girls laughed, the tension easing away now that the elephant in the room had been addressed.

"What are you all going to do without me, I swear," Lady Rose continued, sighing dramatically.

"Definitely not swear," Lady Finnley replied, and the laughter grew.

"I would expect as much from you, Miss Goody Two Shoes. Someone has to remain pure in all this," Lady Rose shot back, and Lady Finnley took it in stride, smiling along with her. "Unfortunately I've already tainted Serena and Azalea. Heather was already a bad bitch before I came here."

"You're fucking right," Heather agreed.

The laughter was interrupted by the doors to the dining hall flying open, revealing Lady Angelina. True to form, she was wearing another eye catching dress - this one lined with fur around the wrists and collar like giant muff. It was designed for winter wear, but not for an Angeles winter. If she took one step outside, she would die of heat stroke, but that didn't stop her from modeling the knee length black dress, her glossy black stilettos clacking along the floor as she made her way to her seat. Everyone was watching her as she slid into her chair, flipping her pin straight blonde hair over her shoulder without so much as an acknowledgement of the ladies around her. She fixed herself the smallest plate containing only a few pieces of fruit and a single scoop of egg, eyeing her choices with disdain and poking at them with her fork.

"I heard that the chubby bunny is gone," Lady Angelina said offhandedly, taking a bite of strawberry off her fork and twirling the utensil between her fingers. "What a pity. I always loved having her around; no matter what I wore I always looked thin in comparison to her."

Everyone was taken aback by the audacity of Lady Angelina's statement. The dining hall turned so silent that one could hear a pin drop. No one dared breathe, all eyes darting between Lady Angelina who was casually picking at her plate and Lady Rose, who had placed her utensils down and balled her hands into fists.

"I'm sitting right here," Lady Rose spat harshly, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well you might as well be gone. It's not like you have a place here anymore," Lady Angelina replied flippantly, shrugging one shoulder, not even bothering to look Lady Rose's way. "Don't you want to put some of those rolls in your bag for later? It's quite a long trip back home, and I know you can't go an hour without a snack."

"That's it!" Lady Rose, shouted, bolting up out of her seat and leaning over the table to get close up into Lady Angelina's face. "I've had it with you and your nasty attitude! You think you're better than me because you're a model and you're rich and you've got a pretty face? You think you're better than me because you're sitting at this table? Well news flash sweetheart: _all of us_ are here with you! I'm sick and tired of you cutting us all down and making us feel like shit all the time! So what if you're pretty? Serena may not be a model but she has lightyears on all that synthetic shit you plaster all over your face! And guess what! In ten years all that 'beauty' you prize so much will fade and you're going to have frown lines and crows feet, and no man is gonna wanna wrap his arm around some wrinkly old twig. You're gonna die old and alone and ugly, because that's what you are: an ugly person. And me? I'll be old and fat and happy with some old, fat, and happy man living out the rest of my years sitting on the front porch of my big-ass house surrounded my friends and family because I wasn't an asshole to every single person I met. So you can me fat all you want, at least I have a chance at happiness in my life."

Lady Rose was red in the face by the time she was done. No one said anything, just letting the words sink in. The rest of the ladies looked amazed, if not awed at the performance. Kaden didn't know what to think, trying to reconcile the lady he knew versus the one showing herself at the table. Lady Angelina, however, had gone wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock.

"Are you hearing this?" Lady Angelina asked, her voice shrill and full of anger. She focused her gaze directly on Kaden, and after a few moments, looked at the other Elite for support.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Angie," Heather commented, spearing a piece of melon with her fork. "I heard that fruit contains a lot of unprocessed sugar, and you know where that goes."

Heather took a large bite of the fruit, glanced down to her own stomach, and rubbed it gently, making a pouty face at Lady Angelina who was currently scowling. The offended lady placed down her fork and shoved her plate away, getting up from the table and leaving the dining hall altogether. The double doors slammed shut, and once she was gone the entire room broke out into applause, everyone cheering for Lady Rose. Even Kaden joined in, surprised but also proud at Lady Rose for being so fierce and standing up for herself. It was impressive to say the least. He chanced a glance over to where the cameras were still rolling; they would have one hell of a show to play on Friday, that was for sure.

"I'm sure as hell not going to miss her," Lady Rose said snidely, sitting back down and flipping her middle finger to Lady Angelina's empty spot at the table.

"Why is she still here?" Lady Finnley asked, staring after where Lady Angelina had stormed out. "She's so awful."

"Honestly," Heather agreed, shaking her head. "I've never met someone so bitchy in my entire life, and I've met a lot of people."

"Do you know something about her that we don't?" Lady Serena asked Kaden, drawing him into the conversation.

"Perhaps she's different when she's with you all, but I've never known her to be mean."

"That's because she's baiting you - buttering you up so she can slither her way into your heart," Heather replied.

"I have to agree with Heather," Lady Rose said, nodding along. "She must be some kind of actress to have you thinking she's an angel."

"I never said she was an angel. Forceful, yes. Assertive, definitely. But cruel? I've never seen that side of her, not until now that is."

"Maybe you should install some cameras in the Women's Room. That'll enlighten you," Heather suggested, and Lady Azalea nearly snorted out her milk.

"On that note, I think it's time I hit the road," Lady Rose said, standing up, the rest of the ladies following suit.

"Do you really have to go?" Lady Serena asked, looking upset.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm not cut out for the whole 'queen' thing. It's a shame. I bet I'd look boss in a crown."

"I'll have one sent to you. Think of it as a memento from your time here," Kaden said, a wry smile on his lips. He knew that she would look good with a crown, especially one made of gold to match her hair. It would be a fitting farewell gift. She'd made it this far after all; if she couldn't be the queen because of politics, then she could be the queen of her own little corner of Hansport.

"Does it come with a title too?" she asked playfully.

"My power can only reach so far."

"Bullshit," she said, but there was a smile on her face where there wasn't one before, so Kaden figured that he did something good after all. "But I'll take it."

"Let me walk you to your car," Kaden suggested, nudging her arm with his elbow. And whether it was because she really wanted to or it was her last chance to do so, she took the offered elbow.

"I want to go too!" Lady Serena insisted, running up to take Rose's other elbow. "It'll be a proper send off."

Lady Rose's face broke out in a wide smile as the rest of the ladies linked arms. Together, they walked out of the dining hall and all the way down the steps of the palace to the driveway. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the sun shining as brightly as the yellow of Lady Rose's dress. Kaden was going to miss all that yellow; he found that he never really cared for it before, but now was used to having it as a staple around the palace.

A car was already waiting and full of her luggage, ready to take her back home. There was hugging and promises of letters. Thankfully, there were no tears. She climbed in waved out the window all the way down the drive until she was just a speck on the horizon. It was strange to watch her go. It didn't feel real, like she would be back any second. But the car kept rolling into the mid-morning sun, and there were only four ladies behind him. In that moment, he knew that these were the Final Four ladies he wanted to stay in the competition. He couldn't tell how or why, but the feeling was there, and it was strong.

With that feeling, however, came a sharp feeling of terror. Things were moving so quickly. He was only two months in with four ladies left. If he cut down to the Final Four now, he would be expected to get engaged with in a number of days. Though his feelings may have matured quickly, being in a relationship and being in a marriage were two completely separate things, and he was in no way prepared for that kind of commitment. Not yet, at least. He still wanted time, still wanted to get to know these ladies inside and out before he made his decision.

So, after leaving the driveway and delivering the ladies to Sylvia for lessons, Kaden made a beeline to the office of the one person who would know exactly how to fix things. The door to the office was already open, the man inside with greying hair bent over his desk, nose buried in paperwork. Not an unfamiliar sight in the least.

Kaden wasted no time with introductions and formalities, merely walking inside and getting straight to the point.

"I'd like to petition the Selection Committee about an extension," Kaden said without pretense, startling Sir Bloomsdale. The man put down the paper and sat up straight, giving Kaden his full attention now. It was clear from the councilman's stunned expression that he was not expecting this.

"I beg your pardon?" Sir Bloomsdale asked, confused.

"Not for the entire thing, just the clause about the Final Four."

Clearly that did nothing to help, perplexion still riddling Sir Bloomsdale's knit brows.

"Would you care to elaborate, Your Majesty?"

"Lady Rose has just been sent home, and I have a feeling that another lady will be departing soon as well. That being said, I don't feel comfortable making my choice of bride within four days as per tradition when one gets to the Final Four, so I would like an extension."

That seemed to clear things up, Sir Bloomsdale reclining back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin as he thought the proposal over.

"How long are you asking for?"

"Until the New Year, as per the original stipulation," Kaden requested, knowing he was not being unreasonable. "I promised that I would find a bride by that time, and I will, but no sooner."

There were a few moments where Sir Bloomsdale did not reply, still thinking things over. He pursed his lips, no doubt running over the same pros and cons to the extension as Kaden did on his way to there. On one hand, a longer time with the Final Four meant that he had a better chance of finding a perfect match. On the other hand, there was a higher risk of indecision and getting his heart broken by having to choose between potentially two viable options. Of course, there was the public reaction to factor in; they could either enjoy the fact that they would get more Selection to watch and fawn over, or they could take his extension as an act of weakness or indecision. But in this situation, Kaden thought it best to do what was best for him. Illéa deserved a great queen, but he wouldn't get one by rushing into things, nor by hanging onto those he was beginning to realize were not good fits.

Eventually, the pensive look on Sir Bloomsdale's face cleared up to one of approval, his head slowly nodding.

"Very well. I shall write up the formal extension and have it presented to the Committee for approval. An announcement will be made to the public soon after this impending elimination."

The answer was everything Kaden was hoping to hear.

"Thank you."

Sir Bloomsdale merely nodded once more, his focus returning to his papers.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty."

Kaden smiled politely and released Sir Bloomsdale's attention, not wanting to hold the man up from his work. That, and he was strangely distant. Usually Sir Bloomsdale was always happy to see him, but today there was not even a formal greeting or farewell. There were no usual warm smiles and gracious words. It was strangely out of character, and Kaden flinched internally when he came to the realization that the man was probably still hurt over the way Kaden had treated him after the horrible council meeting before Katrina's execution. Kaden had sent a formal apology notice and hoped that the man would just understand that the pressure he was under caused him to snap. Kaden would have to try harder to apologize. Perhaps Heather would know more about how to approach that situation...

Kaden left Sir Bloomsdale's office and headed towards his own. There was a lot of work that needed to get done, and he'd shoved off too much of it to go on dates. Just the sheer amount of reports he'd have to read by bedtime made him groan. There just weren't enough hours in a day. Perhaps if there was someone to share the workload with, it would make the workload easier. That thought was one the popped up from time to time, even more frequently since becoming king. He would watch his father or Eadlyn try to get as much as they could done but always end up falling short. It was an enormous task to manage, even with a spouse to divide the work with. Now that he had that burden placed on him, he could sympathize with their constant weariness.

The thought followed him down the hall and all the way to his office. However, as he approached the door, he was stopped by a councilwoman. She was young by the looks of it, young, polished, and very eager to make a good impression.

"Your Majesty, your three o'clock appointment is here," she said, her voice chipper and bright.

"I don't have a three o'clock appointment," Kaden replied, racking his brain for any meetings he may have set up. But to his best recollection, he had squared the day away to devote to paperwork.

"Very funny Your Majesty," the councilwoman smiled and gestured to his office. "She's waiting for you inside whenever you're ready."

Kaden nodded and dismissed the councilwoman, all the while wondering who the hell had gotten into his private office. He was nervous. Usually only members of the royal family were allowed this far in. That would leave Osten, but the councilwoman said _she_. He didn't have any living immediate female family left, it was not like Grandma Singer or Aunt May to show up unannounced, and Great Aunt Adele hadn't been around the palace in years.

He reached for the doorknob cautiously, twisting it slowly to prepare himself for whoever lied beyond. But when Kaden opened the door, he nearly had a heart attack.

Because there, seated behind his desk, was Lucillia.


	52. Chapter 51

A/N: Three exams down and here I am - brain in pieces but still alive! Thought you'd seen the last of Lucilia? Well, she's back to deliver a rather important message! I really love her character and what she means to the story, a role which has become so much more than just a Selected. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you as always for your lovely words of encouragement! I love you all so so much!

* * *

Chapter 51

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Kaden was enraged, yet fear pulsed through his veins, making his heart race as the green-eyed lady drew patterns with her fingers in the fog on the window. She was the last person he expected to see. Her presence was a terrible omen, looming over the entire Selection like a bohemian-style storm cloud. She looked different than he saw her last; the copious amounts of rings and bracelets did not change, but the ripped jeans were new, as was the tee-shirt covered by layers of vibrantly patterned scarves. He thought he had heard the last of her after the bombing, and though he had always wondered about her message the night before, he was content without knowing if that meant she and her tarot stayed far away from him. Now that she was seated behind his own desk, leaned far back in his chair with her sandal-clad feet propped up on the wood, he could no longer ignore her overwhelming presence in his life.

"You'd be surprised how many doors will open to you if you simply ask," she replied simply, her bangles jingling softly as her wrist jostled to complete the symbols on the window. Kaden didn't recognize them, but he figured they were important to whatever she practiced.

"Enough with the cryptic messages. Tell me why you're here. Now," Kaden demanded, still in the doorway. He made sure to shut the door quietly behind him, not stepping too far into the room, wanting to keep his distance.

"You know why I'm here. You got my letter."

Again, rage ran through Kaden, stronger this time at her flippant mention of the cards that preceded the death of fifty people, including Lady Maddy.

"You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop it."

"I merely read the cards. I do not predict the future," she said pointedly, her green eyes cutting into his. "It's impossible to know which path it will take until the moment comes."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Kaden asked, suspicious of the lady seated in front of him.

She was the one who had broken into his home, invaded his space, and now wanted to play the good samaritan. But if there was anything this entire experience had taught him, it was that he couldn't trust her or her cards. She was a wild card herself, something totally unknown to him even after her short stay in the palace. She had left before they'd even gotten to know one another. Kaden didn't know her motives. For all he knew, she could be an anarchist sent to tear him down from the inside.

"I have lied to many people, but never about something this big," she insisted, her brows knitting together in frustration. She obviously did not like having her honesty called into question.

"So what, you've come here to gloat? To revel in the chaos your cards predicted?" Kaden continued, rattling off any possibility he could think of. "You made it known you don't like me, nor the monarchy."

"I do not agree with the monarchy. That does not mean I wish to see it burn," she said, her frown deepening. "You may not think much of me, but I do care about what goes on within these walls."

"Really? You care?" Kaden scoffed, the idea of her being concerned about anyone except herself laughable. "What about that show you made when you left? I believe you said that 'the Schreaves are only good for one thing: death.'"

"I was upset and afraid for my life. You of all people must know what that feels like."

A low blow, one that effectively grounded Kaden. That didn't mean he had to like it, nor like her.

"Then why are you here?" Kaden repeated, each word sharp like the edge of a sword, cutting straight to the point.

"Because I've read them again."

She removed her feet from the table and sat up straight, pushing her long dark hair out of her face and pulling more tarot cards out of her back pocket. It was a familiar cycle, watching her shuffle and pull the cards from the stack. Her eyes were closed as her fingers moved nimbly over the edges of the cards, and by the end of it, Kaden was faced with yet another sickeningly familiar sight.

The Lovers, The Tower, and Death.

"No, no, no," Kaden muttered, pulling his hands through his hair as the panic really started to settle in. "This isn't possible."

"Whatever future these cards hold for you has not yet come to pass. It will come soon though, before the New Year."

"How can you tell?"

"The cards are insistent, unyielding. I've had this hand repeatedly for the past few days."

Kaden scrubbed over his face with his hands, trying to get himself to calm down and think straight. He reached over the desk and picked up the remaining pile of cards, flipping each one over to make sure there were no doubles or triples in the deck, that she had truly pulled out those same three cards on a whim. Of course she could just be pulling a simple card trick; there was no way of knowing that for sure. Except that the look in her eyes masked a genuine terror that he knew intimately. She was concerned. She was worried enough to come and see him knowing what the consequences could mean if she were caught or someone found out the nature of the visit.

"How did this even happen?" Kaden tried to ask calmly, though the high pitch to his voice gave him away.

"Before the bombing, I tried to read the fortune of Illéa," Lucilia explained, holding up a hand to prevent Kaden from interrupting already. "Vague, I know, but when I drew these three cards, I knew that something was wrong. It's rare that two readings are exactly the same; most people, even nations, are unique. That's when I realized that the fortune of Illéa is directly tied to you. It was your fortune I was reading, so naturally, to warn you, I sent you the cards. I had hoped my message would lead you to err towards caution. Unfortunately, I had no way of knowing the events that were to come.

"After the bombing I read the cards again. I was curious to see how such a big change would affect the country. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that nothing had changed."

"Surprise?" Kaden asked, his ability to breathe normally impaired due to his racing heart.

"I say surprise...the more accurate word would be shock, and fear," she amended, staring at the cards intently. "I've never had such persistence from the cards. I am afraid of what this means."

" _You're_ afraid?" Kaden asked incredulously. "Afraid doesn't even cover it! I've been going out of my mind trying to keep what little family I have left alive, and now you say that this isn't even the end of it! How many more people that I care for are going to die at the hand of these damned cards?!"

Kaden paced across the room, fuming with anger mixed with terror. He had not idea what this would mean. He had no idea how he could possibly increase security more than it already was without the public letting on, and then he'd have to explain to the public that their king was being swayed by superstition. And that's crazy right? The fear a of a few measly cards? That's what he used to think too. But now he looked at them and saw his life flushed further down the drain, only dark days to come while the skeleton the card danced happily over his grave. How soon would he be buried in the ground next to Eadlyn and his mother and father? The thought made him ill.

"The cards can have many meanings. Lovers may not represent actual lovers. Death may not represent the physical death of a person," she said, her voice unnervingly calm and collected. "I wish I could tell you more, but this is not an exact science. No one person can truly know the universe."

"Then why torment me with it?" Kaden shouted, at his wit's end.

"I am only trying to help," she said, and if Kaden wasn't mistaken, the callous hardness in her eyes had softened to something akin to sympathy. That or pity. Either way, Kaden hated it.

"Every time you try to help people die!" Kaden shouted, causing Lucilia to flinch, a scowl forming across her face.

"This is not my fault. It's not yours either. There are bigger forces at play than just the two of us. You'd do well to remember that."

"So what, the universe is against me? Is that it? I should just give up -"

"Your Majesty..."

" - I'm on the wrong side of fate. I'm doomed to be miserable forever."

"The universe does not pick sides. It simply is."

"Then why? Why is this happening?" Kaden asked desperately, slamming his fists on the desk so hard it shook, his body trembling with it. Damn him, he would not break down, not in front of her. He was above that. But it was just so _hard_. Every time he thought he had something figured out, just as things were getting better, everything had to fall apart. "Why has the universe repeatedly decided to screw me over? Haven't I suffered enough?"

Lucilia let out a heavy sigh and folded her hands in front of her, fingers steepled so that her black polished nails were tucked under her chin, all her rings flashing in the light streaming through the window, casting a colorful mural across the wall. She shoved the cards aside so that he could no longer focus on them, and instead reached across the desk to take one of his hands in her own, the other still under her chin. The point of contact startled him, causing him to look up.

"You see things so negatively. That is your downfall. You look at these cards and see impending doom, when that may not be the case. Have you ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy?" she paused, waiting for Kaden to reply. When he didn't she sighed and continued. "The cards are merely indicators of what could be. What they will become depends on the circumstances that forge them."

"Are you saying that I am the cause of what's happened?"

"I'm saying that sometimes...struggle breeds strength. You walk through the fire and emerge stronger on the other side. Death may not always be physical. Death can be idealogical, spiritual. Death can be the start of something new. Death can be a good thing. Yet you see the skeleton and think all is lost."

"How can I not?" Kaden asked, shaking his head solemnly. "The day you left, you told the ladies that only death awaited them at the palace. You made it seem like the end was imminent."

"Yes, at the time I said those things. I was angry. I wanted to spite you. I wanted you and every girl in that room to feel the fear that I was feeling in that moment. But I also did not know those cards as I do now. I see them everywhere. There is not a moment they are not with me."

"Except you don't know them at all," Kaden retorted.

"I know them enough to understand that not everything is as it may seem."

"Then tell me what to do. Tell me how to stop this," Kaden tried again, hoping to get her to crack sooner or later. There had to be some way to fix things. There had to be something he could do. The solution could not be to sit idly by and watch as his country descended into flames. She had to know something, anything at all.

"Have you been paying attention at all? Or have my words just been flying in and out of your pretty head?" she asked annoyedly, jabbing her finger into his shoulder. "There is no telling you what to do. There is no way to prepare. All I know is that the man who tries to control his fate almost always ends up down the path he was trying to avoid in the first place."

"Thank you. That is very helpful," Kaden huffed, trying his best not to punch the wall in frustration.

The conversation fell apart after that, the both of them on opposite sides of the table, silently fuming. Why couldn't she just have left him alone in ignorance? She didn't seem to have any problem walking back into his life and screwing it all up. No, she was positively nonchalant sitting there, her eyes closed and rubbing her temples. Kaden wanted to hate her, to pin the blame on someone just so he could take out his anger on something more tangible other than the universe. But he couldn't. If anything, she was the one connection he had to tether him in the middle of all the mess, even if she was a rather lousy one.

I have to go," she announced abruptly, scooting out of his chair and adjusting her scarves.

"You're leaving?" Kaden asked, surprised.

"Did you expect me to stay?" she asked, one eyebrow arched in question. "You know I can't. If anyone even knew I was here, how do you think that would look?"

Kaden knew all too well the insanity that would ensue if security discovered that a random lady had made her way past layers of security. No doubt there would be an arrest, the public would get involved, and worst of all, Kaden would have to come clean about what was going on. He had no intention of letting that happen. But that didn't mean he liked the idea of just letting her walk away without giving him anything to hold onto. There were still so many questions that he had, and not having her around to answer them made him panic.

"But what if I need to contact you? What if something else happens?"

"Then I will let you know," she replied evenly, looking from the cards to Kaden and back down. The softness had returned to her eyes, worry around the edges. "Do not dwell on the cards, Your Majesty. All it will lead you to is madness."

"Too late," Kaden replied simply, his voice barely a whisper yet she still managed to hear it. She gnawed on the back of her thumbnail, debating over saying something before she removed the thumb and turned away.

She left her cards on the table, and Kaden went to retrieve them, but caught up once he physically touched the things. They felt just like the other cards, and Kaden didn't know why he was disappointed. Perhaps he was expecting things capable of such devastation to feel powerful, just anything other than soft, well worn paper.

"You know, you have singlehandedly ruined my life."

He didn't mean to say that out loud - a passing thought that made its way out his mouth. He almost regretted them. She didn't flinch or retreat at the words though. Surprisingly, she gave a wry half smile.

"And you have ruined mine," she replied, her voice monotonous while her eyes held something heavier. Kaden remembered small bits of conversation from the day she left, something about her mother, the Selection, and a life long grudge. The last one was just a guess, but there was no other reason he could think of as to why she looked at him with such disdain. Why she glared at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Lucilia blamed him for something - maybe not him directly, but his father - and he wondered now what kind of life that had been for her, raised by a mother who was haunted by a fortune she could never have. She didn't seem to want pity though, and pulled her scarf closer to her chest, tossing it around her shoulder. "A word of advice, Your Majesty: Fortune is not something anyone is allowed to play with. Not even me. There's a price to knowing what others shouldn't. I'll be glad when all this..nonsense is over."

"Me too."

"Who knows, perhaps when this is over you can come by my shop. I'd be glad to read your fortune."

"I hope you won't be offended if I don't take you up on that," Kaden said. She didn't seem hurt by the rejection. All she did was shrug her shoulders.

"Who knows. You might change your mind."

 _I doubt it_ , Kaden thought while he forced himself to smile. After this was over, they would have no business seeing one another ever again, and Kaden couldn't say he would miss her.

She reached for the knob, nearly half way out the door before Kaden realized there was one very important thing he forgot to ask.

"Just tell me one before you go, please."

Lucilia paused and nodded, her lips firmly pressed in a line, as if steeling herself for whatever was to come.

"How will I know? When this is over, when this fortune is complete, how will I know?"

She merely tilted her head up, shook her head, and smiled that wry smile. "You just will. You'll feel it."

She offered no more information, stepping out of the room and into the hall. Kaden tried to follow her, stalling only a moment before getting up to ask her more questions. But by the time he got there, she was nowhere to be found. It was like she disappeared. And while Kaden knew in his mind of minds that it wasn't possible for a person to vanish into thin air, Lucilia was proving to be the ultimate exception.


	53. Chapter 52

A/N: Don't worry! No one else is going to die. I promised you guys that after the bombing, and I will stick to my word. In other news, I am right in the path of Hurricane Matthew, so hopefully I will make it out safe and dry. They've already evacuated the coast, and classes have been cancelled all week which is not as nice as it seems because now all of my work/exams are waiting piled up when I get back. But anyway, this gives me a lot of time to write since I have nowhere to go. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, not much new going on, but still important. Thank you all so much for your incredible support! I love each and every one of you!

* * *

Chapter 52

Kaden should have been busy letting Lady Angelina down gently. However, after that little visit from Lucilia, Kaden had no desire to bring his mood down any lower. Lady Angelina could wait another day or two. What he wanted now was to smile, to go and spend time with someone that made him happy, someone who had the power to scrub the last hour of his memory away.

He knocked repeatedly on the door, his hand shaking in the process. _Calm down, just calm down,_ Kaden told himself, but calm was something that seemed impossible at the moment. Calm was a foreign concept when the wheels in his mind kept spinning and grinding in dizzying patterns in the shape of lovers and towers and dancing skeletons.

The maid who opened the door immediately dropped into a curtsey upon seeing who it was.

"Your Majesty," the tiny girl acquiesced politely, her head bowed.

Kaden nodded and scanned the room, looking for the lady he came all the way across the palace to see. He found her hunched over her desk. long blonde hair spilling over her shoulder as she composed letters. She seemed lost in thought, so absorbed in scratching away at the parchment that another one of her maids had to go over and physically shake her to catch her attention. It turned out that she was wearing earbuds, the music pulsing loudly through them so Kaden could hear them from across the room.

"The king is here to see you Miss," the maid said, gesturing to where Kaden was leaning up against the doorframe as he had not yet been invited in.

"Kaden?" Lady Serena said, surprised yet smiling to see him. "To what do I-"

"Go on a date with me," Kaden cut her off plainly. It was more direct than any other ask he had ever made, totally out of character, but he was filled with all of this energy, and he had no idea where to put it. All he knew was that he had to do something, anything, everything to keep himself busy.

"O...kay..." Lady Serena replied eventually once the shock wore off and she processed things.

"Now. Right now."

She eyed Kaden up and down suspiciously, lowering her pen and papers and shoving them into her drawer for another time. But she was moving too slow, too slow for all this energy. Kaden felt flighty, bouncing on his toes, looking up and around her room as he watched her get up from her desk and smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt. She waved her maids away with an apologetic smile and a nod, the women quickly making themselves scarce and shutting the door softly behind them. Kaden watched them attentively from under Lady Serena's scrutinizing gaze. Her lips were pursed in a frown, but not meanly, more like she was trying to determine what to make of him and his frazzled state.

"So that's it huh? No formal ask? No getting ready with my maids, no butterflies, no pictures or cameras or fancy plans. Just 'go on a date with me'?" Lady Serena clarified, her tone still skeptical and somewhat harsher than he was used to coming from her.

"Yeah, it's spontaneous. Spontaneity is good right? Keeps things interesting," Kaden replied, now antsy. Why did she have to ask so many questions? Didn't she want to go on a date with him?

She stood there for a few more moments before she heaved out a sigh and called him into her room from the doorway. Kaden was grateful to be able to move, to stem off some of this anxious energy. Kaden paced around her room; it felt like her, full of photos and textbooks, letters pinned on the wall above her desk and her bed covered in fuzzy blankets and stuffed animals she had to have brought from home. It actually felt like a home; it felt real, and for some reason that brought the permanence of the Selection down hard.

This room could be a permanent fixture in the very near future.

"A date isn't what you need. You need someone to talk to," came Lady Serena's voice, breaking him out of his trance. Kaden turned around to see that she had moved the small coffee table in the sitting around to make room for another chair - the one that normally sat in front of the fireplace. The two were facing each other, tilted at an angle, and Lady Serena was gesturing for him to take the one left open.

"Talking is the last thing I want to do right now," Kaden said, shirking away from the chair.

"No it's not," she refuted, her voice calm and soothing. "There are four other girls you could have asked out and a thousand other people on your payroll to occupy your time. Heather and Finn are in the Women's Room right now. Azalea and Osten have been running around the halls like madmen for hours - you can't miss them. Even Angelina is around here somewhere. Yet you chose to go out of your way and come to my room, the future shrink's room, mind you."

"Are you saying that somehow my subconscious led me here _not_ because I want to take you out, but because I need to have a heart to heart?"

"I don't know, but you look like you've seen a ghost," she said, taking in his disheveled appearance and overall jitteriness. "Besides, Rose warned me that you had a lot on your mind and that you'd probably head my way sometime soon. She said I would probably be of better help to you than she was."

"Of course she did," Kaden said and shook his head. He should've expected it really.

And just like that, all the energy left, making his body feel like dead weight. He slumped his shoulders and fell into the chair, rubbing at his temples. Now, all he felt was exhaustion, like he could curl up into a ball and stay there for the rest of eternity.

"Does this have something to do with Ahren?" Lady Serena tried, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, not him, not this time at least. This is going to sound crazy," Kaden shook his head, threading his finger through his hair and pulling. "What if...what if I knew that something was going to happen but had no way of stopping it?"

"You mean you've seen the future?" she asked, her face a steady neutral even though Kaden was sure her tone indicated something along the lines of disbelief.

"Not me, an old acquaintance...and kind of?" Kaden's thoughts were racing, trying to make sense of what didn't make sense and it was frustrating. "It's hard to explain and I don't think I really understand it myself..."

"That's okay," Lady Serena assured, leaning forward. "So you know that something is going to happen...what's the problem?"

"It's happened before, this thing. Last time bad things happened."

"You're not being very specific and that's making it very hard for me to help."

"I know, I know but the more I elaborate the crazier this gets...I'm already walking on thin ice as it is..."

This was insane. Why was he telling her all this? This had to stay confidential, a matter of state. But the longer he kept all this bottled up the more he felt like he was going to explode and everything was just spinning out of control. He had to tell someone...it would just be so much easier if he knew that Lady Serena wouldn't have him sent to the Angeles City psych ward as soon as this little session ended.

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me. I promise whatever it is, I won't judge," Lady Serena's voice cut across the madness, drawing his attention back to her. She looked so nonjudgemental, so open and innocent. She could be trusted with this...she wouldn't think any less of him...at least Kaden had to believe that.

"Are you...are you superstitious?"

"Like as in black cats and magic?"

 _Wrong word_ , Kaden mentally berated himself, scouring his vocabulary for the one he wanted. It wasn't coming to him as easily as he wanted, letting out a string of incomprehensible syllables before finally getting to what he needed.

"Like the occult," he finally got out. "Like fortune telling...like fate and the universe"

"You mean the kind of stuff Lucilia did with the cards?"

"Exactly that."

"Do you believe in it?" she asked, turning the tables on him.

"You didn't answer my question."

Lady Serena sighed, caught in the act. "No, I can't say I do. Cheap parlor tricks, a bunch of nonsense for people to make money off of."

"See that's what I thought too...and then..."

"And then...?"

"And then they weren't," Kaden said, tossing his hands in the air, finding no other way to explain the way his entire outlook on the world changed. "The cards she read in the Women's Room the day she left - The Lovers, The Tower, and Death - they came true...or at least I thought they did."

"All I remember from that day was a lot of screaming and cursing on her part. She looked possessed," Lady Serena recollected, the memory not a fond one if her expression was anything to go by.

"I thought maybe she'd gone mad...she never really liked me in the first place. But then I grew closer to Lady Maddy and a few days later she just... _died_. And _everything_ changed, just like she said it would."

"That's a far leap Kaden."

"Are you certain?" Kaden countered, and Lady Serena remained quiet. "Lucilia sent me those cards a day before the bombing at the summit. She said she knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. She was trying to warn me, and I didn't take it seriously. I didn't believe her, and fifty people died."

"She _told_ you?"

"She showed up in my office again today, with the same cards." Kaden held out his hand to stop Lady Serena before she interrupted. "It's fine, I'm fine. She meant me no harm. The same could not be said for the message she brought with her."

"Have you thought that maybe she's doing this to trick you? Maybe she's involved with the anarchists. Maybe she's known what was going to happen this entire time and has been playing with you so that you would believe her, trust her."

"That was my first thought, but I believe what she told me. This is legitimate."

Kaden knew how this looked from the outside. Lucilia looked like a stalker with a death wish for the monarchy. On paper, she looked like the one at fault. He wished that Lady Serena had been in the room with him when he was taking to Lucilia. Then she would know what he did; she would have seen the same concern and fear in Lucilia's eyes that plagued him now. Differences or not, no one could fake that kind of fear.

"I don't know Kaden..." Lady Serena bit her bottom lip and worried it between her teeth. "The way things lined up _is_ more than just coincidence, but she tells fortunes for a living. She _lies_ to people for a living. She's probably really good at it. I mean think about it. You say she sends you those cards the night before all hell breaks loose. Rather perfect timing don't you think? And then she breaks into your office with _no one_ knowing? You've doubled security since the bombing; there was no way she got through unseen, and then she delivers this same message, successfully working you up. It just seems too suspicious to me."

"You have a point, but I don't think she is what's suspicious," Kaden thought, his lips pursed in a firm line as he sifted through all the information. "I agree that someone would've seen her come into my office, but that would imply that someone wanted her to get past security and let her through, and that warrants the question of _why_."

"As awful as it is, if she's part of the anarchists, there could be sympathizers here in the palace that she could have taken advantage of."

Kaden frowned at the idea of anarchists in his home. His balled up his fists and let them go, trying not to get more worked up than he already was. He would be lying if he had not thought of that before, but if he spent every hour of his day worrying about who was going to betray him, then he would truly be unable to rule. He trusted his guards, his council and his friends and would continue to do so until they proved themselves otherwise. It was the only way he kept himself sane.

"She hates the monarchy, but not enough to join the anarchists, of that I'm sure."

"You're being dangerously trustful of her."

"What would you have me do? Arrest her and have her executed in the public square? I did that once, and the results were not favorable," Kaden snapped, not meaning to be as harsh as he was, but it just came out. The execution was still a touchy subject, one that he feared would be until he learned how to forgive himself and Lady Katrina.

"I'm just telling you to be cautious. I don't want anything bad happening to you. You've already been through enough," Lady Serena corrected, reaching over tentatively to place comforting hands on Kaden's shoulders, grounding him. "And I don't mean to sound selfish, but this impacts us as well. Everyone that attacks you attacks us ladies. I already lost one family member to the Selection...please don't let my family lose another."

They sat in silence like that for a few moments, letting everything sink in. Kaden had been so wrapped up in his own personal hell that he had barely had the chance to think about those around him. Lady Serena was right. This was bigger than just him and it always had been. Now was not the time to forget that.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Kaden said after a while, his voice almost too loud in the very quiet room.

"I won't, I promise. Patient client privilege," she swore, removing her hands to cross an x over her heart for good measure.

"Can I tell you another secret then?"

"Might as well since you're already at it."

"I'm going to send Lady Angelina home."

Lady Serena said nothing, merely arched her eyebrow in surprise. She wasn't the only one. Kaden had no idea why he was still talking. It was as if he had opened the floodgates, so to speak. Any more time and he would be divulging information like he was afraid of the dark until he was twelve years old. This could go horribly wrong. But, on the other hand, it felt incredibly uplifting to not have to be the sole bearer of so much bad news.

"I've been meaning to do it for a while, I've just been putting it off and now I've got to sort through all this..."

"Well I can't say that I'm upset to hear it," she replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "Personally, I'd say you made the right decision. But, my own personal bias aside, maybe you should make sure this is the right decision before you do something you can't take back."

"So I should keep her on?" Kaden asked, confused as to why someone who clearly disliked Lady Angelina was advocating for her prolonged stay at the palace.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to do what's best for you. There had to be a reason you kept her on so long."

"I don't know...maybe I was just drawn to her confidence. She's so sure of herself always and I'm so...not...but I see now that I can't let this continue. I can't marry someone I don't think I could ever fall in love with," Kaden sighed, shaking his head. "That and her character earlier today leaves little to be desired."

Lady Serena giggled, covering her mouth with her hand while she tried to remain neutral. "I'd have to agree. Though if you're so sure, then why push it off if she's so wrong for you?"

"Because I need a little good right now and her leaving is going to be a whole lot of bad," Kaden admitted, the answer pitiful in its honesty, and Lady Serena offered nothing to assure him otherwise. They both knew there would be a horrible storm that followed in Lady Angelina's wake. The only thing they could possibly do was steel themselves as best as they could and wait for it to pass.

"Well, I stand by my word. Perhaps if you take her out on a date it'll soften the blow," Lady Serena enforced, trying to be supportive. "And if it makes you feel any better, you deserve more than someone who brings a 'whole lot of bad'. Not just because you're the king, but because you're a genuinely great guy. You've earned your happy ending, and you shouldn't settle for just anyone."

For a moment, Kaden didn't know how to respond. He'd been expecting the jealously and the competition this far into the Selection, but there was Lady Serena, the singularity among the bunch, showing compassion and kindness towards someone who was nothing but rude to her. It couldn't be easy for her to tell him to date someone else, not when he knew that she had to have some feelings for him to stay on this late in the game. She was truly incredible, a better person than he deserved, and if he chose her, he knew he wouldn't be the one settling. She would.

"Has anyone ever told you you're going to be an incredible shrink some day?"

"They have, but it means more coming from the king," she replied, a blush forming lightly on her cheeks.

"I never thought I would be turning to one of my Selected for dating advice," Kaden said ruefully, appreciative of Lady Serena's words along with everything else. "Why do our dates turn into therapy sessions?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I'd call this meeting therapeutic," she replied wryly, a smile on her face. "We had a really good run there with the bowling and the cooking. I guess it was about time."

"Let's change that," Kaden said, getting up and offering his arm to Lady Serena. "I've had enough of all this doom and gloom for one day."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, following suit and taking his arm.

"I don't know about you but all this talking's left me starving. Dinner?"

"Sounds perfect."

And maybe it was because of their shared knowledge or their shared closeness - perhaps even both - but Kaden felt like tonight could be just that.


	54. Chapter 53

A/N: This is another chapter I've been waiting basically the entire story to write - the second part that is. The first part was just fun because I love writing dramatic exits. I'm really happy with how this one turned out, and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Also, I know things are kinda slow at the moment, but since we only have a few girls left, I want you to get to explore them more; after all, they each have a 25% chance of becoming queen. But trust me when I also say that Christmas is just around the corner, as well as Kaden's New Years deadline to find a bride, and what kind of author would I be if some crazy stuff didn't happen in between? I love and appreciate you all to the moon and back! Please keep showing me your support!

* * *

Chapter 53

Despite all his apprehensions, Kaden did as Lady Serena suggested and asked Lady Angelina out on a date. Though he knew that no matter what he did, the lady would be highly displeased and upset, he tried anyway. He had the palace staff set up a candlelit dinner in a private dining hall with all the bells and whistles. There were roses in the center of the table, and Kaden even brought a gift with him to surprise her in the hopes that material things would be able to console her.

Still, as he sat there, waiting for her to arrive, he couldn't help but feel badly for how this was going to end. No doubt she surely thought she was a shoe in to win the Selection. This was going to be a huge blow to her ego, and he shuddered to think who she was going to take that anger out on. He could only minimize the damage she was bound to create.

Soon enough, the butler announced Lady Angelina's presence and she sauntered in wearing a red gown much like the others she sported: tight, curve-hugging, and mildly revealing. As usual, she dropped immediately into a deep curtsey, her dress puddling around her heeled feet.

"Your Majesty," Lady Angelina's exaggerated voice carried over the space. "All this for me? You shouldn't have."

"Only the best for one of my Elite," Kaden replied cordially, willing to play along for now. He came from around the table and kissed her gloved hand when she extended it. Her lips curved upward in a ruby smile, though he'd come to realize that none of her smiles reached her eyes. It was unnerving. Still, he reached across the table to hand her the rectangular black velvet box. "I have something for you."

She cocked her head curiously and graciously accepted the gift, the box cracking open only to have her gasp in surprise.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lady Angelina cooed, running her fingers over the diamond necklace possessively. "What's the occasion?"

"No reason, just showing my appreciation for your participation in the Selection."

"That's rather formal, but I suppose exchanging I love you's is a bit premature," she shrugged, reading far more into the situation and Kaden found it hard to swallow. "And here I was beginning to think you were ignoring me."

"I'm sorry to have made you feel that way. That was never my intention," Kaden apologized, pulling out Lady Angelina's chair for her. She sat down gracefully, pulling her napkin into her lap and folding her hands on top of that. She waited for Kaden to sit before even thinking of calling over a butler to crack the champagne. When the glasses were poured, she took a drink immediately.

"Please, I'm a big girl. I can handle a few days of silence," she shrugged it off, her confidence brimming per usual. "Besides, what you've been dealing with cannot be easy. I don't blame you for taking some time to yourself."

"What I've been dealing with?" Kaden asked, confused on what she meant.

"The traitor Katrina of course. What else would I be referring to?"

"Yes, of course," Kaden nodded, feeling uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. "It was a difficult time for us all."

"In my opinion, she got what she deserved," Lady Angelina said bluntly, taking a sip of her champagne while Kaden nearly choked on his. "I think you made the right decision in her sentencing. The only thing that could've been done better was a bloodier execution. There is nothing more satisfying than the death of a traitor."

Kaden was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, the butler decided then was a good time to bring out the dinner trays, and they were both momentarily distracted.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Lady Angelina asked, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement as she picked at her food with her fork, carving her chicken into the smallest bites Kaden had ever seen.

"Just a bit," he admitted, focusing on his own meal while trying to formulate how to take back control of the conversation.

"I was just trying to convey my love and patriotism for this country," Lady Angelina explained, and Kaden almost had the want to believe her. Almost. "To think that that traitor lived among us for so long is positively disgusting. My skin crawls whenever I think about it."

She physically shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms for effect. Kaden placed his own silverware down, sitting back in his chair as he took this all in. She clearly wanted to keep this going, and as much as Kaden hated discussing politics outside the office, he had to say he was intrigued.

"Theoretically, given your stance on Lady Katrina, what would you have me do with the anarchists?"

"Burn them," she said plainly. "Smoke them out, meet them with gunfire. Anyone who threatens to take away what is rightfully mine does not deserve a place in this free. If I had the power, I would reinstate the castes and place the anarchists right at the bottom as lowly Eights so the whole world could know exactly how much their pathetic lives are worth."

Kaden always knew that the upper classes favored conservatism and the old ways but this? _This_ was taking it to a whole new level. She was sounding like the radicals Kaden kept on his council just to remind himself why he could never give into how things used to be, to caste mentality. It was terrifying if he were completely honest, how much hatred she was spewing. They did not agree on how to run a country at all, and as if her personality were not enough to disqualify her, this would be.

"You don't believe that it is this kind of violence that led to anti-monarchy sentiments in the first place?" Kaden asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I believe that people are always desperate to covet what they can never have and use whatever means they have to get it. They don't deserve it. The anarchists say the monarchy is oppressing them and yet they oppress others, attack the innocent, and kill. What good have they done for Illéa that justifies the freedom they want so badly? People need to learn their place and not be so eager to break free from it. They should be happy with what they have; they could always have it worse, and if it were up to me, I would make anyone who agrees with the anarchist movement life hell."

"What you're speaking of is tyranny," Kaden interjected, trying to get her to see the error in her logic. "To strike people down just for wanting their voices to be heard. That is not the kind of image I want to project as king."

"No offense, Your Majesty, but the image you project is weak. You want to be a strong ruler? Then take the reigns and use the force granted to you from birth," Lady Angelina spoke forwardly. That was the most direct she had been with him her entire time there, and he could tell that she caught herself a moment too late, her eyes growing wide while she tried to compose herself back into something calmer.

"And that's what you want, the power of a crown to inflict your will upon the nation?" Kaden asked, knowing that was the truth.

"What I want is to see you become the strong ruler I know you can be. I want to be by your side as your pull this nation out of the gutter and make it great again," she replied smoothly, much more like her usual self. She reached out and grabbed Kaden's hand, as if she could connect to him better if they had a point of contact. On the contrary, Kaden had never felt more alienated from her.

"You know, you're very good at saying the exact thing you think I want to hear," Kaden commented, toeing on the edge of speaking his mind and telling her exactly what he thought.

"But you did want to hear it," she said playfully, reaching for her glass of champagne.

 _Bite the bullet_.

"That doesn't make it genuine, and you, Lady Angelina, are the least genuine person I know," Kaden replied, the words slipping from his lips and immediately he felt ten pounds lighter. Perhaps the truth could truly set him free.

"Excuse me?" Lady Angelina started, her glass halted at her lips, clearly shocked to be spoken to in such a way. Her mask of happiness fell and for a split second, Kaden caught a glimpse of genuine hurt before the cool indifference was back.

"You claim you want to help Illéa achieve greatness, but in doing so tear people down from their own success. You claim to be friends with your fellow ladies, yet diminish them in front of me. You claim to be enamored, possibly even love me, and yet all I see is a woman with her eyes set on my crown, and I will not allow that to fall into the hands of such a spiteful, vengeful person."

"You're kicking me out?" Lady Angelina asked, her voice laced with a dangerous edge as she read between the lines.

"Yes," Kaden stated plainly, ripping the bandaid off. There was no reason to beat around the bush now. They were too far gone to recover any sort of friendship.

" _You_ are kicking _me_ out?" Lady Angelina repeated, her voice picking up a shrill tone that let Kaden know she was two seconds away from exploding. "I don't think so. _I_ do not get _kicked out_ , _I_ decide when and where I leave and I will not so much as move an _inch_ until I am ready."

"Whether you take your time or storm out will not change the fact that you are no longer welcome in my home," Kaden said, keeping his head held high, trying to hang onto a semblance of his power. But Lady Angelina looked undone. It was like something in her had snapped. Gone was the rational minded, albeit imposing lady. There was something intense and unrestrained in her ice blue eyes now, and it froze Kaden where he sat.

"I am so tired of being nice, of sitting still and looking pretty just to be cast off as the villain. Well no more," Lady Angelina spat, throwing her napkin out of her lap and onto her plate, rising to tower over Kaden, her gloved palms placed firmly on the table as she pierced him with her livid blue eyes. "You wanted to know my opinion of the anarchists? They're going to come and destroy your life, and you're just going to roll over like the pushover you are and take it. You're so afraid of stepping on toes that everyone walks all over yours. You're the king without power, without will, without drive. You let your council rule for you and that makes you weak and the anarchists know it."

"I've heard enough from you," Kaden warned, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?" Lady Angelina scoffed, mocking him as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Are you ashamed of how far you've let Illéa fall, of how many people have died under your rule? You can't even make a decision on what to wear in the morning and yet you're trying to pick a wife - a future queen. Do you really know any of these girls? Have you watched them during Sylvia's class, seen them attempt to walk or talk the part of queen? It's not even pathetic, it's _atrocious_. They wouldn't last ten minutes at a social dinner, a conference, a hearing, or a legislative convocation. And don't say they performed well at the summit because every monarch within a ten foot radius of those girls would agree that they were the entertainment.

"I have been bred to rule. I have lived and breathed rules and manners and social ettiequte from the time I could take my first steps. I can work a room and be everyone's friend within minutes of arriving. I have been coveted by royalty and celebrity alike. I could have my pick of any man in the world and yet I chose to come here because this is my home and I wanted to have a chance to make it something special. I didn't think that you would be so...blindsided by halfwitted floozies and traitorous tramps."

"You are right. You would make a fine queen," Kaden reluctantly agreed. "But you can't love Angelina. You can flirt and seduce your way into the lap of any of those other suitors that you claim covet you so much, but you lack the capacity to love. You cannot show empathy or compassion and I pity you for that. I don't know where your hatred stems from but it is a poison that I myself have only just started getting rid of."

"Kendra was right. You are a fool Kaden Schreave," Lady Angelina shook her head, her eyes narrowed into resentful slits. "You want to tell me I'm incapable of love, that hatred has blinded me, but I wasn't the one who sentenced a girl to die in cold blood. Do you think any of them can love you, can even stand to have you touch them, after you did that to one of their own?"

"You're _wrong,_ " Kaden denied, refusing to listen to her any longer. But she was persistent, and saw his refusal as a signal to keep going.

"They fear you. I hear what they say in the Women's Room, how they made the wrong choice in coming, how they regret signing up for the Selection. They fear for their lives if they so much as breathe the wrong way. What you did was awful. What you did scarred them. There's no coming back from that. I'm the only one who saw things from your side, the only one who supported your decision because you and I both know it was the right choice for the nation, and you're throwing that support away!"

"I should have thrown your _support_ away a long time ago," Kaden snapped back, regretting the words as soon as he said them. Lady Angelina was hurt; she was cruel normally but now she was lashing out. Now he was giving her more ammo.

"Every single second I spent here was a _waste_. _You_ are a _waste_. You played me, made me feel like I was special, like we had a chance, but your ruined that just like your ruin everything else. I made the wrong choice, just like every other girls who walked through your front door," Lady Angelina hissed, standing up and snatching her handbag off the table. "Enjoy the solitude, Your Majesty. It's what you deserve."

She stormed away, her high heels clicking harshly against the stone floor. The double doors slammed shut and he swore he could hear glass shattering from the outside. He winced, but not from the sound. More from the weight of her words cutting straight down to his deepest, darkest fears and bringing them out in full force.

Did the ladies fear him? She may have been cruel in her phrasing, but Lady Angelina did spend more time with the ladies than he did. She had seen so many leave. Who's to say she wouldn't use the truth against him? She wasn't above or below using any means necessary to cut people down. It was admirable, if not completely cold blooded and ruthless. And while his heart was bleeding from where she cut him, he was glad he got rid of her. He didn't know if he could take a beating like this on a daily basis.

It took all his energy not to have a breakdown, to give into his own anger at Lady Angelina and smash something. Her words were causing a chain reaction, making him doubt every moment he'd ever had with any of the ladies since the trial. Were their smiles just masks to hide their fear? A disguise to wear while he was around out of the idea that if he saw them as anything less than chipper and unaffected, he would suspect them as traitors? Was anything genuine?

He had to get out of that room. All around him, he could hear Lady Angelina, her words bouncing off of the walls and down from the ceiling. Her glass of champagne still had a rim of red around it from her lipstick, her food barely touched, the necklace he gifted her still left open in its velvet box, rejected. Kaden got up from the table, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the butlers and maids. He didn't care what rumors he started; surely the whole nation heard the fuss Lady Angelina stirred up. The only thing he could do now was remove himself from the situation.

He wound down the halls, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the ground, the atmosphere far too hot for his liking. He undid his tie as he walked, letting it fall to the ground as well, followed by his cufflinks, pushing the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. Still, it was too hot. He was worked up, that was why he was burning and he knew it. But he couldn't calm down, not when every single regret and action he'd ever done was playing on repeat.

Kaden practically ran into his office, slamming the door shut behind him and pulling his hands through his hair, messing up the perfectly gelled part his manservant had worked meticulously on. He was so caught up in his own self doubt and hatred that he didn't even notice Heather sitting in his office, staring at him like he was a wild man.

"I can come back later..." Heather stammered, her usually composed nature faltering as she took in the distressed king in front of her. She grabbed her file folder quickly and scrambled to get to the door.

Only, Kaden was there to stop her, pulling her back around and kissing her with desperation.

She was surprised. Very surprised. He could tell by the way she sucked in a sharp breath and squeaked, her entire body coiled with tension. Kaden didn't know why he was kissing her, what could possibly make him do something so incredibly _stupid_ other than the fact that he needed someone and she was the one person who always had his back. He needed her, and there he was, letting his rash decisions and raging emotions fuck everything up.

But in the next moment, she was relaxing, nearly melting into Kaden's arms, her arms reaching up so her hands could thread through his hair and hold him intently in place. She kissed him back with an alarming amount of enthusiasm, and Kaden would have been more surprised if he wasn't overwhelmingly relieved. He held her tighter, hands grasping at the edges of her blazer where it met her waist, and let himself get lost in the kiss. Heather knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, and Kaden was more than willing to give up control to her. He thought it would be strange, kissing his closest confidante, but it wasn't. It was damn near perfect.

Eventually biology demanded that they separate, but they didn't go far, just far enough to touch foreheads, their noses brushing against one another's as they steadied themselves.

"Tell me that you made the right choice. Tell me that you don't regret staying, that you don't regret being a part of this."

His voice was shaking and pleading, his hands framing her face, brushing stray hairs out of her too-blue eyes as she remembered to catch her breath.

"After everything that's happened, I can't tell you whether I made the right choice or not," Heather breathed out heavily, the truth stinging like a physical burn. "If I could turn back time to when you offered me the chance to leave, I don't know what I would choose. And I know that's not what you want to hear, but I can promise you something else instead. I promise not to break your heart, because if anyone deserves to have their heart spared, it's you. And if the time comes to pick a bride and I'm not that girl, I'll let you break mine instead."

Kaden swallowed and nodded, his forehead sliding against hers before pulling away altogether. He knew that must've been hard for Heather to say; she wasn't an emotional person and even worse when it came to matters of her own heart. What she was offering was more than Kaden would ever ask of her, and yet she would do it. He knew she would. He only hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Heather cleared her throat and smoothed out her jacket, reaching back over to her file folder while Kaden went over to the not-so-secret liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. His father never touched the stuff unless he'd had a hard day, and surely would never approve of Kaden doing so underage. But his father was dead and left a crumbling country on his shoulders so, in Kaden's own opinion, he earned his damn drink.

The amber liquid burned and Kaden hated it, but it took the unnerving buzz away and allowed him to relax slightly. It made facing Heather a whole lot easier too, her eyes roving over him, assessing his mental state before walking forward with whatever it was she needed to tell him before he kissed her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The reason I came in here in the first place," Heather recalled, pulling a small envelope out of her jacket pocket and handing it over to him. "This came for you in the post. My dad, he told me to pass it along to you; I think he forgets that I'm not part of the Council sometimes, but anyway..."

There was a lot less bitterness to those words than there used to be. Just a few months ago, she would have been pouting and raging at the loss of her position, but now she almost seemed complacent. Or perhaps that was the result of the current situation, or maybe even her attempt at smoothing out his fraying nerves. Either way, she waited patiently for Kaden to open the letter she had clearly already opened herself. Of course, someone always pre-opened his mail when it concerned matters of state; who knew what kind of bioweapons the linings could be laced with. But it was evident by her fidgeting that Heather knew exactly what was inside this letter from the Parisian Court, and that raised Kaden's suspicions further.

Only, the photograph inside was not what Kaden was expecting at all.

"It's a girl," Heather spoke up, putting to words what Kaden was seeing right in front of him.

Of course it was a girl. It was only fitting that France continue its line of female heirs. That, and the pink bow wrapped atop of the tiny infant's head was enough to give the gender away.

"So early?"

"It was a stressful pregnancy. The Parisian representatives said they're just lucky both mother and daughter made it through unharmed. She was born just over two months prematurely, but with the right care, the doctors all say she will grow up to be healthy and happy," Heather explained, watching Kaden's face as he took in the news. It made sense now. The warning signs of complications were all there: the collapse on the tarmac, the sickness, her absence at the summit. The prematurity would explain the presence of tubing, the nodes and monitors littered across the baby's chest like spots. Perhaps if Kaden had actually taken the time to notice, he could've helped, or at least been there during their time of need. That was all water under the bridge now.

"They're not releasing any official pictures given that she'll still be in the NICU for the next few weeks, but…well…you're family."

 _Family,_ Kaden repeated over and over again, smiling as he ran his fingers gently over the picture, trying to take in every detail.

"Princesse Geneviève Amélie Eadlyn Schreave de Sauveterre," Kaden mouthed, the name rolling nicely off his tongue. It was long and pretentious, as was expected in royalty, but a fitting name for a princess nonetheless. However, it was the Eadlyn that got him. He was expecting to feel anger at that; a small child already taking up his fallen sister's mantle, but all he felt was the strangest mix of longing, sadness, and extreme joy. "She's beautiful."

"That she is," Heather agreed, smiling wide.

"I'm an uncle," Kaden said, incredulous. "I have a niece..."

And just like that, his little world that was so used to shrinking expanded. It was amazing, how that one moment could change everything as he knew it. His family would never be the same again, and this time, it was for the better.

"They're asking you to be the godfather."

"Me?" Kaden asked, dumbfounded.

Ahren and him weren't even on speaking terms...for all Kaden knew, Ahren thought he hated him. This didn't make sense. But Heather made no move to deny the statement. She didn't even waver, leaving Kaden to his immense wonder.

"Queen Camille's cousin, Marquise Margarite de Champagne, is going to be the godmother."

He remembered the woman briefly from Ahren and Camille's wedding. She was a bit older than he was, but not by much. Very loud, very affectionate, and _very_ interested in getting into Kaden's pants. They would make an odd pair, but he knew that the woman had a very strong sense of family just as he did. Really, the choices made sense if approached that way, but Kaden still couldn't get around the fact that Ahren had chosen him. After everything they'd been through, after Kaden had locked him out for so long, Ahren was still not going to give up.

Perhaps it was time to let go of the past, to let bygones be bygones and try to move on with their lives. Everyone made mistakes, and Kaden and punished his brother enough for his. That and he was _so tired_ of being angry. After the dinner he had with Lady Angelina, he knew that that kind of anger, the kind that simmered and settled and built upon after years and years of suppression, was toxic. She was right about some things though. He was afraid to take the first step, afraid to do what was necessary. But what was scary was almost always worth the risk, especially when it came to family. Ahren was handing out an olive branch. This was the last one Kaden was going to smack away.

"Heather?" Kaden called, unsure of how long he sat staring at the photo in silence. But Heather was still there, still perched on the desk at his side as if waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Could you…could you tell the Council to send out an invitation to the Parisian Court? It's about time I made amends with my brother."

Even saying the words made him feel pounds lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe again. He knew there was a long way to go until he felt normal around Ahren, until they could fully repair their bridges, but _this..._ this was a first step to something better.

"Gladly, Your Majesty."

Heather's smile was wide as she slid off the desk and sauntered out of the room. If Kaden wasn't mistaken, she almost looked victorious, like she knew what would happen when she showed Kaden the picture. It wasn't like he could fault her if she did. She had always told him he was predictable, and even if she did predict correctly, he couldn't be bothered to care. He felt like he did something right, and that was a rare, wonderful feeling.

Across his desk, the tarot cards peeked out from under copious stacks of files and tax reports. Kaden pulled them out, fanning the three out before him. The Tower and Death still felt menacing, looming over his head, but the Lovers were different, lighter somehow. He picked up the card and held it, regarding it as no more than just printed paper, all the insecurity and menace it brought into his life gone. This part of his fate had run its course, and Kaden couldn't help but smile.

Lucilia was right. He'd just know.


	55. Chapter 54

A/N: Wow, I had no idea so many of you guys were Keather shippers haha! So, here is more Heather, as well as some Osten and Finn in a fluffy, feel good chapter (I'm coming to realize that I don't have nearly enough of those). GUYS WE ARE SO CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS! Be on the look out for familiar faces in the upcoming chapters :) I love you all so much! Thank you for your incredible support, especially through the stressful times of grad school which make updates and writing in general pretty hard (and thank you **pointless padding** for entertaining me with your reviews as you read through a dozen chapters)!

* * *

Chapter 54

There were many things that Kaden could take. He could take being yelled at, being kicked when he was down and being told that he was awful in his role as king. He could handle the critics with his head held high. But the one thing that Kaden could not take in any small measure was silence, specifically when that silence came from Osten. It had been weeks since they had spoken last, since Osten had huffed all the way through the trial and left before Kaden could get a word in edgewise, and Kaden had had enough of it.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kaden asked, leaning in the familiar doorway of Osten's notoriously messy room. It was awkward not knowing where he stood with Osten, feeling like a stranger in his own home. Still, the younger Schreave shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his beanbag, trying his best to look like he didn't care whilst shoving his face in a comic book. Kaden sighed and walked in, taking a look around the messy space before settling down in a chair across from where Osten was brooding. "Still mad at me then?"

"Nothing to be mad about," Osten mumbled, flipping through his comic book rather forcefully, the pages snapping.

"I know you and I don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my brother and I love you," Kaden said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "What's happened is in the past. We can move forward from this."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were going to let a murderer walk free."

"Things were a lot more complicated than that,"

"Not really. Someone tries to blow you up, you stop them."

"And she was stopped."

"But-"

"Osten, just drop it, please. I didn't come here to argue. I actually came here to deliver some news," Kaden cut Osten off, holding a hand up. He took a moment to collect himself so that he wouldn't blow up at his brother, knowing that this was a time they should be celebrating, not going after each other's throats. "Camille's had the baby. It's a girl. We have a niece."

Immediately the mood shifted. Osten put down his comic book to reveal a disbelieving, wide-eyed expression.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Then there was joy. Absolute joy as Osten's face broke out into a wide smile. He jumped up and shouted, "This is awesome!"

"I thought so too," Kaden said, glad to have the anger behind them and also to tell Osten more good news. "I've invited Ahren over for the holidays. Camille will have to stay behind with the baby of course; she was born pretty early and needs extra hospital care. But I'm hoping that we can all have Christmas together...as a family."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Osten looked shocked still, as if he had reached his limit of impossible things and couldn't believe his ears. But in the next moment, Osten was bounding over to Kaden and pulling him up and into one of the tightest hugs Kaden had ever received.

"Best Christmas present ever," Osten said, his voice muffled through the fabric of Kaden's suit. "I call dibs on being the cool uncle."

Kaden laughed and hugged his brother back. "What does that make me?"

"I dunno, the boring uncle?"

"Rude," Kaden scoffed, but he hardly meant it. Besides, it was probably true. His life was fairly boring when he wasn't dealing with national crises.

"Why so spiffy?" Osten asked when he pulled back, more like his usual dorky self. He pulled at Kaden's lapels, taking in his more formal attire.

"I'm on my way to a date."

"Oooo, with who?" Osten teased, and Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Heather."

"Are you serious? Heather? How did you get her to agree to that?"

"By not calling it a date, for one," Kaden pointed out, knowing just how much Heather would've hated that. That's why he made it clear to invite her to a 'personal conference' over dinner. "Last night, things were...tense, and I kissed her in my office."

"Tisk, tisk, mixing work and pleasure," Osten chided, and Kaden could tell from his shit-eating grin that he was greatly enjoying the drama.

"Seriously Osten? You shoved Aria into a wardrobe to prevent me from seeing you two make out."

"We were not making out," Osten protested, pouting. "There may have been some tongue action but-"

"ANYWAY," Kaden interrupted loudly as no part of him wanted to hear about the status of his younger brother's private love life. "I invited Heather to dinner so we could talk things over."

"I hope that goes well. For all of our sakes."

"Yeah, you're telling me..." Kaden shuddered at the thought of an upset Heather. "Anyway, I have to go meet her in the dining hall in ten."

"Not picking her up?" Osten asked, surprised.

"No. She's still insistent on doing things on her own. You know, feminism and all that."

Osten chuckled and shook his head. "You have to admit, if she does become queen, she'd do one hell of a job with her public project."

"I know," Kaden agreed. It wasn't the first time that thought had crossed his mind. "Why do you think she's made it to the Final Four if I didn't think she had it in her?"

"I dunno, because you actually like her?" Osten shrugged.

"I do like her."

"As more than a friend? You said you kissed her...does that mean you feel something for her?" Osten pressed, catching Kaden off guard. He wasn't expecting the third degree from his brother. "Do you even know if she feels anything for you?"

"That's why we're having this dinner, to figure things out between us," Kaden replied, hoping that that was true. Getting straight answers out of Heather when it came to things other than politics was like pulling teeth.

"And what if you find out she doesn't like you? What if you find out she does?"

"I don't know Osten," Kaden sighed, his mind whirling. "Can you stop with the twenty questions? You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry. Just trying to help you out."

"I know. It's just that this time things are more..."

"Complicated, I know, I know. You've said that multiple times in the past ten minutes," Osten waved him off. Kaden did admit he sounded like a broken record half the time, but that didn't make his statement any less true. He was just glad that his brother at least respected that. "Now go on and get out of here. If you're late, Heather will have your head."

An image of an angry Heather sitting alone in the dining hall, her foot tapping impatiently, was just as funny as it was terrifying. Kaden was cutting it close, but Heather would hopefully understand if he was a little late. After all, family came first.

"Hey, we're good, right?" Kaden asked, half way out the door. He figured that things were patched over somewhat, or at least forgotten due to the conversation, but he needed to make sure. Having Osten mad at him was awful, especially because the palace was so much duller when he was in a bad mood.

"Totally. It's hard to stay mad at your cute face for too long," Osten replied cheekily, a grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks Osten," Kaden rolled his eyes. "Oh, before I forget, you should invite Aria over for Christmas, if she doesn't have any other plans."

It was something that Kaden had been thinking about a lot. Christmas was a time for family, something he and Osten were sorely lacking in. Of course, the extended relatives would be invited - whether they came would be an entirely different story - but given the circumstance it was far past time to extend the circle of invitations. Kaden would have four Selected there with him. It was only fair that Kaden dropped his suspicions and let Aria be invited as well.

"Really? You're cool with that?" Osten asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, the more the merrier right?"

"Okay, I'll ask her," Osten replied, and this time, his smile was slower and much softer than the tormenting grin he wore before. Kaden could tell how much that meant to him, and was immediately glad to have made the right decision.

Kaden gave his brother one last hug for good measure and left the room, ready to take on his next challenge. Soothing Osten was easier than he expected, but the same could never be said for Heather. She was always a wild card, and Kaden would only know what he was up against once he entered the dining hall. However, when he opened the double doors, he was the only one in the room, which was strange as Heather was usually early. Still, he had yet to receive word that she had cancelled, so what was the harm in staying around and waiting?

He sat down at the small table for two, grateful that there were no butlers or maids around to bug him just yet. It was one thing to be potentially stood up privately and another entirely to be embarrassed in front of the staff. However, he didn't have to worry about that for long. A few minutes later and the doors were opened again, and Kaden was a loss for words.

All of the careful planning and word choice, all of the deliberate tip-toeing he did in order to prevent scaring Heather off with a date, and it was all for nothing because she came sauntering across the space in a dress that took his breath away. She must've been getting ready for hours by the state of her perfectly curled hair and meticulous make up. The golden shimmer of her form-fitting dress complimented her skin tone and made her blue eyes pop out from under dark lashes.

"Cat got your tongue, Your Majesty? You're not usually one to be at a loss for words," she teased as she neared the table, jerking Kaden out of his daze. He got up to pull out her chair, and from behind, he noticed that her dress lacked a back.

"Sorry," Kaden apologized as he went back to his seat, trying to stop his cheeks from flushing. Why the hell was he getting so worked up anyway? This was Heather! "I was just caught off guard by how beautiful you look. I feel very underdressed in comparison."

Heather rolled her eyes gently and laughed. "Well, I did promise you a ballgown if we went out again, and since our last dinner went so poorly, I figured this was a good way to make up for it."

She hadn't said the word date, but she did say 'went out' so Kaden supposed he would have to take what he was given. And he was given a lot. Soon, the staff was out and about, busying themselves in distributing plates and pouring drinks. They had left some delicious looking tiramisu for dessert, and Kaden wanted to forfeit dinner altogether, but that would be rude. It would also give him less time with Heather.

"Let bygones by bygones," Kaden waved the last date off. It was so long ago it hardly mattered anyway. So much had changed since then. "Besides, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me too."

"By all means, you go first," Kaden said, gesturing for Heather to take the floor.

"I was thinking, after the Selection ended that I could take some time off before I returned to the Council," Heather said, and Kaden was surprised, not what he was expecting at all. "These few months have been stressful, and after you pick a wife, it'll take a little bit of time for the media to calm down and switch it's focus off of me and the other Elite. I don't want to seem like I'm shirking responsibility, I just think that will allow me to do my best work."

"After it's ended, assuming I don't pick you?" Kaden asked for clarification, intending it to be a light comment, but Heather's mouth pursed in a frown.

"I didn't think you would," she replied, thoroughly surprised. "I mean, why would you?"

"What's not appealing about you Heather? You're smart and charming and beautiful. Not to mention you have extensive political experience and influential ties to India. You've been at my side for a while now; you know me better than anyone else here. I mean, I've kissed you for heaven's sake! I wouldn't have risked that with you if it wasn't what I wanted," Kaden said, meaning every word. But Heather seemed to squirm under the attention, picking at the napkin in her lap and the food on her plate. She seemed conflicted, and slowly Kaden started to connect the pieces. "Would you want me to?"

"You know I've told you before I don't want to be queen, but if you pick me, then you pick me and I will fulfill the role to the best of my ability," she replied diplomatically, her face slightly flushed, and she averted her gaze to anywhere but his face.

"But do you _want_ me to?" Kaden asked again, trying to get to the heart of the matter, not some sugar coated answer that told him nothing at all. If she didn't want to be queen, then would she be open to marriage? If she wasn't, why would she talk about being picked at all?

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's best for you and the nation."

"Of course it matters what you want!" Kaden insisted, unable to understand why she wouldn't see her needs as important. "What you want has always mattered. I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't want to be married to me in return."

"I understand that but..." Heather trailed off, clearly growing frustrated with herself and the situation. "Kaden why am I here?"

"Because we're having dinner?" Kaden replied, now totally lost.

"No, why am I here? In the Selection?" she clarified, her expression open but mixed with something else, something inexplicably sad. "Why have I made it this far?"

"Why do you constantly ask me that? Don't you believe me when I say I want you here?" Kaden asked. Now it was his turn to grow frustrated. Why did none of these ladies believe him when it came to their relationships?

"Of course I believe you but..." Heather paused, her brow furrowed as she put the right words together. "I told you that I would let you break my heart, and I stand by that. But you have to ask yourself: are you keeping me here because you think I would make a good wife, or are you keeping me here because you think I would make a good queen? When you have the answer to my question, I will give my answer to yours. But until then..." she trailed off, scooping some tiramisu onto her plate before offering the serving spoon to him. "Let's enjoy dessert."

"Why can't things with you ever be easy?" Kaden complained, though he hardly meant to be mean. He had come to dinner to get answers but was only going to leave with more questions. Heather didn't seem too bothered by that though; she simply rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Easy...where's the fun in that?"

And with a flick of her wrist, she sent tiramisu flying from the tip of her spoon straight in between his eyes so that it ran down to the tip of his nose. Kaden was so shocked that he could barely do anything to stop the dessert from falling into his lap. The only thing keeping him from retaliating was that he knew Heather would actually kill him if he messed up her makeup. That and he was a king. He was above such things. But that didn't stop him from stealing the dessert from her and refusing to give it back, making her watch as he ate it. He didn't feel bad about it. All was fair in love and war.

They went their separate ways after an hour of idle chit chat and actively avoiding the topic of feelings of any sort. It was conflicting to see her go, but Kaden knew that he would always have to do things her way. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't stand for it, but this was Heather. He was pretty sure he would do anything for her, including enduring limbo.

After that dinner, Kaden was more than ready to put his feet up for the day. Too many missed connections and conflicting emotions for his liking. And he had been doing so well with Osten...though he supposed it would truly be a miracle if he accomplished everything he wanted to on the first attempt.

However, fate seemed to have a cruel sense of humor, because on his way to his rooms, Kaden was caught off guard by Lady Finnley. She was leaned up against a pillar near the corridor, Magnus playing with the shadows the chandeliers cast on the carpet at her feet. She seemed upset by the letter in her hands, and Kaden immediately went to her side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kaden asked, walking up to the distraught lady. He had never seen her so affected, outside of her raging at him in the hallway a few months ago. But this was a different. This looked much more like a shock, like her entire world had been flipped on her head and she was struggling to cope.

"Yeah, I'm just having a…strange day…" she said shakily, and Kaden noticed that her hands were trembling. Gently, he led her to a bench not too far away, afraid she was going to collapse.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kaden tried to soothe her, doing his best to prevent any tears. "Tell me about it. Maybe that'll help."

"I don't think it will…" she sniffled. It was clear that she was doing all she could to remain composed.

"I've recently been told from a fairly reputable source that our subconscious seeks out the people we want to talk to the most when we really need to."

"You've been talking to Serena haven't you," Lady Finnley sniffled and laughed weakly, dabbing at her glassy eyes as she tried her best to hold off tears.

"Maybe," Kaden shrugged his shoulders, nodding back to the letter in Lady Finnley's hands. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it Luka?"

"No, no, not him. It's uh…" she trailed off, looking to see if anyone else was around and uncomfortably clearing her throat. "Do you remember our first date, the one by ourselves? We went to dinner and I told you about my best friend Dash?"

"The one you said hated you for joining the Selection?"

"Yeah, him. Well, I finally bucked up the courage to ask him if he really did hate me, and why he hated me, and…" she stalled, swallowing thickly. "And it turns out he doesn't hate me at all."

"That's great!" Kaden said, genuinely happy for her, but also confused as to why she was still so sad. Wasn't this good news? "But if he doesn't hate you then what's wrong?"

"I wish he hated me," she said softly, her eyes wide as she spoke the words, like the confession came as a shock. "After reading this…it would be so much easier if he hated me…"

"I don't understand…" Kaden admitted, at a loss of what to do. "What could possibly be so bad as to wish his hatred on yourself?"

Her chin quivered and she held out the letter for Kaden to take. He didn't want to at first, afraid of infringing on her privacy, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she practically placed the letter in his lap when he didn't take it. Reluctantly, he unfolded the paper to reveal the boyish scrawl written in a haste.

 _Finn, how could you think so little of me? You are my best friend in the entire world. When I think of you, I think of only the best things. I'm sorry if I've been cruel to you. I would never do that on purpose. Perhaps I'm just angry that you're so far away, or perhaps it's because I have something to confess that I've been too afraid to say for forever, but I guess now I have to let you know. It kills me to see you with **him** , but not because I hate you, but because I -_

Kaden didn't have to read anymore. He knew what it said.

"He loves me," she whispered, her voice so quiet it was almost like she said nothing at all. "I've known him for so long. We've been together so long and he never said…he never even noticed me…"

"And now you don't know who to pick: me or him," Kaden finished her sentence, the grim reality settling overtop of him, crushing his heart. Perhaps he had mistaken her excitement for distress. Perhaps she was simply overwhelmed with the fact that she could have all that she wanted back home with someone that didn't come with a million strings attached. He certainly couldn't blame her if she did.

"No!" she insisted strongly, shaking her head back and forth in denial. "Can't you see? That's my problem. He's loved me nearly our entire friendship, but I don't love him. And I know, I know it will break his heart when I tell him. Then he really will hate me, and I don't think I can handle that…"

"But you don't love him?" Kaden asked, seeking confirmation while trying not to get his hopes up only to have them crushed again.

"No I don't. I can't love him when I'm in love with someone else," she confessed, her cheeks flushing bright red as she worked up the rest of the courage to say, "I'm in love with you."

It was the first time he had heard that from any of his Selected, and all of the practice in the world could not prepare him for how those words felt when they hit his ears. They made his heart do funny things, flips over in his chest so it felt like it would break through his skin. All this time, he'd wondered if he was truly lovable, if any of the ladies would ever feel anything towards him other than friendship or a playground crush. He'd made so many mistakes. He wasn't an easy person to love, and his title only made that worse. But there she was, taking his breath away and defying all the odds. And all of the sudden, it was very overwhelming. What did he do to deserve something like this?

"That's...different..." he stammered, not at all romantic or what he was going for at all. If he could have slapped himself, he would, but at the moment he was frozen still.

"Good...bad...?" Lady Finnley asked, her eyes vulnerable and searching for some sort of validation after placing her heart out on the line.

The only validation Kaden could think of to convey what his words could not was a kiss. A very enthusiastic one at that, one that she was not expecting but reciprocated all the same.

"Good, definitely good," Kaden affirmed when they broke apart, now giddy with the promise of what this newfound love could mean. He felt what she felt for him, except ten fold. How could he possibly begin to express that? Where to start? He wanted to tell her everything, wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. "From the moment I met you I just knew that something was different and I-"

"Stop, don't ruin it," she interrupted, pressing her fingers gently against his lips, quieting him. "I only want to hear it back if you pick me. Then I'll know you mean it."

Kaden wanted to say 'to hell with it' and tell her what he felt anyway, but he could also see things from her point of view. From where she stood, any promises and words coming from him were just pretty lies while there were still three other women vying for him. And while that frustrated him, he couldn't fault Lady Finnley for having her reserves, especially given their past history for screwing things up. So, Kaden complied, even if it hurt.

"It's funny," she smiled, averting her gaze to Magnus. "The first man I open my heart to is the king. No half measures."

"I'm not complaining," Kaden replied, lifting her chin so she could see in his eyes just how much he meant it.

They shared one, two, three more kisses before Lady Finnley insisted she had to go back to her room before her maids sent a search party out for her. Besides, by then Magnus was pawing around things he definitely should not have had his tiny nose in, and it was probably best if Kaden attempted to get some sleep for once. Though, he supposed after a day like this one, sleep would evade him. He was just glad that it would be for good reason this time.

When all the lights turned off and Kaden was lying back in his bed, he had the distinct feeling that he would be waking up to a brighter future.


	56. Chapter 55

A/N: This chapter is kinda short but it's another fluff piece for all the girls! I hope you enjoy! Good luck to **Paige**! I hope you killed the auditions! Also, totally random but I have started watching Reign because a lot of you guys pin the hell out of it on your Pinterest boards. I really like it, but the historical inaccuracy can be maddening, especially after watching shows like The Tudors, The Borgias, and The Crown (all of which are superb by the way, 10/10 would recommend). Not that any of those are perfect (except for The Crown #flawless) but at least I don't have to gouge my eyes out whenever I see the costumes or hear the music. That being said, I'm already one season down and am still gonna keep watching it because the drama is fabulous. Just wanted to let y'all know that you've had an influence on me :)

* * *

Chapter 55

The cold Angeles wind was unforgiving, even more so where Kaden stood, his feet planted in the squishy beige sand. This part of the beach was usually a public venue, though there wasn't a soul in sight. No one sane was out this late in the season, but then again, Kaden wasn't really known for being sane. In fact, ever since the trial, he had garnered quite a reputation for being just the opposite, and this time, it worked in his favor. That was probably why it was so easy to secure the spot along the West Angeles shore. A moderately sized security detail and a thirty minute car ride later and there he was: standing on the beach with his four ladies, admiring the roaring grey waves as the tide came in.

Lady Azalea practically fainted when she discovered where the car was heading, her face glued to the window as she watched the water come into view. Her eyes were wide, blown open in shock that so much water could exist in one place. She was the first one out of the car, running at full speed to get to the water's edge. It wasn't ladylike, but he couldn't bother to correct her, not when the sight of something so simple brought her immense joy. Though, perhaps it was only simple because he took it for granted.

The beach brought back so many memories for Kaden, so many good ones. As soon as he set foot on the familiar sands, he felt a sense of peace, one he was glad to be sharing with the four of the most important women in his life. They helped him unfold the blankets and anchor them with heavy stones, setting up their picnic space. That would be for later, of course. Playing in the sand beat food for all except Heather who was all too eager to sit back and relax under her black wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses, a book tucked under her arm and a glass of wine in her hand.

Kaden stood back and watched the fun ensue, happy to observe. Lady Serena seemed to follow his lead after a while, plunging her hands deep into the pockets of her purple peacoat, chin tucked soundly into a plaid scarf as she abandoned her friends and made her way to where Kaden was standing. She followed his gaze to the cherubic brunette who didn't care that the fringes of her dress were getting soaked or that her boots were surely waterlogged and sloshy. Then the pieces fell into place.

"You did all this for Azalea?" Lady Serena asked with none of the judgement or jealousy that Kaden expected.

"She's never seen a beach before. Something had to be done about it," Kaden shrugged simply, as if granting a life-long desire was not a big deal. His only regret was that she had to see a beach near the winter time. It would've been impossible for twenty ladies to take to the sand while it was still warm, and he couldn't beat himself up over that. Still, it just wasn't the same, not that Lady Azalea was complaining. In fact, she was acting like a kid in a candy shop, squealing and shrieking down the shoreline, kicking up wet sand at Lady Finnley while Heather stayed put on the blanket, waving at the two from afar.

"That's very sweet of you."

"I like making people happy. I like making all of you happy."

"You have," Lady Serena replied honestly, her golden hair blowing gently around her in the ocean breeze. "You have made me the happiest girl in the world."

Her smile was genuine, white and bright like sunshine. It made Kaden want to keep that smile on her face forever.

"Have you thought about what you'd like for Christmas?" he asked. With only a week left until arguably the most important holiday of the year, the question was long overdue. He'd been pestering the maids to get a good read on their girls for inspiration for possible gifts, but so far he'd come up short. He wanted this holiday to be memorable, something grand to wash away all the bad of the past few months, and time was of the essence.

"I'm easy to please. I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever is under the tree in the morning."

It wasn't the answer Kaden was looking for, but he had no doubt what she said was true. She didn't strike him as the dramatic type. In fact, she hadn't asked for a thing since joining the Selection, and was fairly low maintenance compared to some of the other ladies who had graced his presence. Still, that was even more reason to give her something incredible. He would simply have to keep searching.

"Is your family coming?" Kaden continued. He had asked each of the Selected to invite their immediately family and any other important persons to the palace for a Christmas celebration. His motivations were many, including getting a feel for his potential in-laws, but mainly he just wanted the ladies to be happy. Three months was a long time to go without seeing family.

"Yeah, they're pretty excited about it. Not Mom though. She's missed me and all but she's worried about closing the diner for too long. You know, bad for business, but it's not like we're struggling. She's just overreacting," Lady Serena waved it off, but Kaden was concerned. He didn't want her or her family to suffer at his hand.

"If you'd like, I can cover whatever losses your family's diner may suffer over the break."

"That's not necessary, I promise," she assured, almost too eager to turn down his offer. "Besides, Dad would never let her take it. They're a hardworking duo. Never take money from people if they can help it. It's a pride thing."

"I understand completely. Their work ethic is admirable," Kaden commended.

" _Your_ work ethic is admirable," Lady Serena countered. "You make holding the country together look easy."

"Me and the hundred other people who work under my name," Kaden joked, not wanting to put the attention on himself. "You of all people should know just how _not_ easy it really is."

"That doesn't mean that you aren't good at it. Not everyone can do this job."

"Do you think you can?" Kaden asked her, very interested in her response. He thought she could do and had never been given a reason to think otherwise. She had the perfect temperament and infinite patience. Besides, she'd already seen the craziest side of him and hadn't run off scared so he was confident she could face anything else he threw at her.

"I think I can, if you give me the chance," she nodded, her voice sure. Kaden was glad. "We'd have to make some adjustments of course."

"Adjustments?" Kaden asked, eyebrow arched, curious to see where this was going.

"To the monarchy," she clarified, though that did nothing to clear up Kaden's confusion. If anything, it only raised more questions. "You have to admit that things are not great how they are. Not saying you're not doing your job; I just told you how I felt about that. But the system is flawed. Mistakes are made at alarming rates."

"You raise a good point. That's actually something I've been meaning to address for a while, the timing just hasn't worked out."

Kaden's mind flitted to plans laid dormant due to bombings and trials and other horrible circumstances - plans for a better future, a better government. Plans he'd wanted to present to Eadlyn when she was queen before everything happened and he'd been forced into the position of king. Maybe after the holidays, when things calmed down and the Selection was over, he'd drag those plans back into the light.

"Any hints for a very concerned citizen willing to make a difference?" Lady Serena prodded, peering up at him hopefully. From this angle, he realized that her eyes just weren't brown, but more golden around the pupil, with flecks of darker brown scattered about. How had he missed that before?

"The kinks haven't been hammered out yet, but you'll be the first person I tell when I work out the logistics," Kaden promised, and that seemed to satisfy the curious lady. "You've been invaluable to me these past few weeks Serena. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Probably gone insane. It's not good to live in your head all the time."

"Then where should I live?" he challenged, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Here, on the beach with us..." she reached out and took his hand, her own drastically warmer covered in gloves. "...with me."

And he would. If he was given the chance to live the rest of his life until he was old and grey and shriveled up, then he would gladly live it with her.

"I'd like nothing more."

His own honesty astounded him. He wondered when he had reached that conclusion, when his brain started thinking about the endgame, making decisions without consulting the rest of him. Had he always felt that way? That question seemed silly when he was standing less than a foot away from Lady Serena, the two of them practically pressed together, sharing a warmth that stemmed from more than just body heat. Their closeness, or his realization of their closeness was enough to silence the rest of the questions bubbling up the surface. The answer was obvious after all. The only real question that mattered now was whether or not he was going to act on those feelings.

"Kaden!" Lady Azalea shouted over the crashing of waves, waving her arm in a beckoning motion. "Come down and join us!"

The comfortable silence between them was broke. What else could've happened in that moment, Kaden would never know.

Lady Finnley was waving as well, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the exertion of running down the shoreline. She also looked like she had soaked through the bottom fringes of her dress, as well as her thermal leggings, but did not care. Kaden wondered how many cases of the cold were going to crop up overnight. He hoped that their fun was worth it.

"What do you say, shall we join them?" Kaden asked Lady Serena, offering his arm to her. She smiled and slipped her arm through his, trudging through the sand all the way to where the water met land.

Instead of being greeted with a typical hello or a smile, he got tackled and almost thrown into the water. Lady Serena had to back away lest the domino effect of Kaden's stumbling send her under the waves.

"Eeek!" Lady Azalea squealed, her high pitched voice reaching all the way across the shore. "What is that?"

Her shaking finger pointed to a blob a few feet away, and Kaden fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"It's just a jellyfish. Be careful, it might sting you," Kaden teased, only to have Lady Azalea press up to him even further as if she wanted to hide behind him from this strange, ferocious beast.

"Is it alive?" she asked tentatively, curious eyes peeking around for any signs of movement.

"No clue..." Kaden said, stepping forward to go poke it with a stick. It wiggled like gelatin but made no other moves, not that Kaden was surprised. He really should get it back into the water before the poor thing dried up. The waves seemed to sense his thoughts, because in the next moment the jellyfish was dragged back into the fray by the water's edge, sweeping it along in the sea-foam.

The jellyfish was gone, never to be seen again, but this did not soothe Azalea's fears. She screamed again, this time running back into Kaden's arm and jumping so that he was practically carrying her. The edges of her dress were soaked with salt water, dampening his pants, but he didn't mind. He was too busy laughing at her for freaking out over a jellyfish. Eventually she calmed down and he let her back down, but they still remained close, Lady Azalea curled into his chest, seeking warmth from where the ocean had left her cold and wet.

"Come on Lea, let's go get you dried off," Kaden suggested, and Lady Azalea nodded, following him back up to the blankets where Heather was already prepared with a dry, sandless one. Lady Azalea wrapped it gratefully around her body, shivering underneath her layers. The other ladies had followed the two of them up and situated themselves on the blankets next to Heather.

Once everyone was settled, Lady Finnley was the first to reach for the picnic basket, elated when Magnus popped out of the wicker and came tumbling down the blanket.

"Silly kitty!" Lady Finnley chided, picking the grey ball of fluff up and cuddling him to her chest. Kaden had no idea how the precocious creature had gotten past security, but he was fairly certain he'd had a lot of help from his owner. Not that she'd ever confess of course.

Lady Serena reached over to scratch the tiny kitten between the ears and it purred. Heather seemed unaffected by the ball of fluff and continued passing around sandwiches for the girls to eat, pulling out the drinks and thermoses of hot soup last. Everyone was grateful to have something to warm them up, even though the cold hadn't stopped any one of them from smiling all day.

Heather lifted her glass and everyone followed suit.

"To His Majesty-"

"To Kaden-" Lady Finnley corrected, Magnus meowing in agreement, much to everyone's amusement.

"To Kaden," Heather agreed, her lips pulling up into a slight smile as she continued. "Thank you for the perfect day."

Kaden smiled, a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"Of course. I only wish it wasn't so cold. Maybe in the summer we can..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence when he realized the tense amount of both hope and sadness that fell between them. It was then when he realized the error in his words.

Only one of them would make it to the summer.

This wasn't just fun anymore. This was serious. They were all invested into this Selection, into winning, into him. And even though Finnley was the only one who had said it, he was certain that they all - except for Heather...possibly...she was always a mystery - felt similar things towards him, just as it was dawning on him that his feelings for each of the four ladies on the beach ran much deeper than friendship. There was love on some level for each of them. He couldn't imagine his life where they weren't a part of it, and that presented a huge problem.

How was he possibly supposed to choose one by New Years?


	57. Chapter 56

A/N: For that last chapter, **pointless padding** was totally right: in canon the Schreave family had never gone to the beach because of Maxon's scars. However, I had not yet read _The Crown_ where that was brought up when I started writing this story, and had already mentioned past beach adventures with the family, so in this AU Kaden had definitely been to the beach before he went with the ladies. With that cleared up, I just want to say that I got emotional writing this chapter because it marks the beginning of the end. This is the final plot point, the final climax, but that does not mean the story is over - not even close! So strap in, this chapter gets wild!

If you happen to be in the states, I wish you a very Happy Thanksgiving! I love you all to bits, and am thankful for your support this holiday season. You are the best community of readers on the whole site :)

* * *

Chapter 56

Christmas was Kaden's favorite time of year.

He didn't know whether it was because of the way that everything smelled like cinnamon and pine, or if it was the general feeling of warmth and joy. When he was younger, it was definitely because of all the presents that would be waiting for him under the tree. Now that he was older, a large part was due to being surrounded by his family and friends. However, this would be the first Christmas without his parents and sister. It would be a huge change, one that he wasn't sure he would be able to adapt to, but he had four new faces, plus the familiar comfort of his brothers (Ahren had confirmed his Yuletide attendance earlier that morning, not that that helped Kaden's nerves any).

There would still be a ball, all the familiar faces showing up for an 'intimate' gathering - if a hundred people socializing in the ballroom was considered intimate. The ladies were excited about another formal event, eager to get through one without incident. Guests had been trickling in for the past week, slowly filling the visitor's wing of the palace just as they had a month beforehand for the summit. There was a different crowd this time - not nearly as many diplomats and more family, celebrities, and local politicians. His grandparents were scheduled to arrive later on that afternoon, but Kaden had assigned Osten to entertain them while he was stuck in his personal rooms toiling away. There was simply too much he had to do if he wanted to get the majority of his work completed before Christmas Day.

But, like any other person who had too much to do in too little time, procrastination came all too easily. Kaden just didn't expect it to come in such a unique form.

"I thought London was bad but it's bloody cold out! Isn't it always supposed to be warm in Angeles?"

He would have recognized that loud, accented voice anywhere.

"Al!" Kaden greeted, pleasantly surprised. He immediately got up from his desk, disturbing his perfectly organized system, to hug his best friend who hugged him back just as tight. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

"Surprise!" Allegra exclaimed, bouncing on her toes with her usual infinite energy. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"No, nothing that can't wait," Kaden said, glad to have her back in the palace with him. It had seemed so dull without her. "When did you get in? I would've sent for someone to pick you up."

"My plane landed earlier this morning but I had my driver take a few detours around town. I haven't properly explored the area in years. Turns out, there are lots of cute shops, which brings me to this..."

She trailed off to place her handbag down and rummage through it, bringing out a small red wrapped box with a green bow on top and extending it his way.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Thank you Al. I'm sure I'll love it."

"You better," she wagged her finger, the other hand on her hips. "No opening until Christmas morning. I'm sure the anticipation won't kill you."

"Yes ma'am."

Kaden saluted her, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes. They moved further into the room, Allegra kicking off her heels, tossing her bag and coat over the arm of the love seat, and then immediately reclining in it so that her feet joined her things off the side. It was habits like those that made Kaden understand why she liked to wear pants all the time. He sat down in the chair adjacent to her, though he kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Look!" she squealed, shooting back up and wiggling her fingers in Kaden's face. "I've got arranged."

It only took a moment for Kaden to connect the words to the large sparkling white diamond ring sitting on her left hand. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but Allegra seemed positively giddy.

"Congratulations," Kaden smiled, still trying to process the fact that someone actually wanted to settle down with the loose cannon that was Allegra, and that she actually agreed to it. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Charles Arrington, the eldest son of the Duke of Suffolk," she said, though the name meant nothing to him. The title was most definitely British, so she wasn't marrying for political ties. If anything, that made this _arrangement_ all the more confusing. "Quite the looker. Mum and Dad chose well if I do say so myself."

She seemed so proud, leaning back with her hand extended to admire the way the gem caught in the light. Kaden hadn't even thought about engagement rings for his Selected yet. He didn't even know the ladies tastes in jewelry. Just one more thing he would have to get done discreetly and before the holiday season was over. Still, the sight of that ring on Allegra's finger was unsettling, and it brought equally unsettling thoughts to mind, first and foremost being the fact that arranged marriages were supposed to be a thing of the past.

"Did you even have a say?"

"Of course I did!" she insisted, taken aback with her hand on her chest as if the idea of anyone making that big of a decision in her life without her express approval was ghastly. "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow. It's just an arrangement. When it comes time to marry a few years down the line and it turns out he's a total wanker, I can call it off and choose someone else. And before you say anything, I have met him. Twice, actually, and he was very kind."

"I was going to say nothing of the sort," Kaden lied straight through his teeth, and Allegra knew it.

"You're a horrible liar," she chided and then sighed. "It's not that I _wanted_ to get married so early per say. You know me - there's always more to be explored, more fun to be had before someone comes to tie you down."

"That's what I'm having a hard time understanding," Kaden admitted. "I always saw you as the 'strong independent woman who doesn't need a man' type."

"And I am! Totally, a hundred percent! But this...this was more of a security thing, for legitimacy you know? I'm the only daughter and heir to the longest-standing monarchy in the entire world. I can't afford to not get married."

Kaden understood. He felt the exact same pressure from the Council three months ago when it came to starting his Selection, and look where he was now. He needed to marry out of necessity because his family was attacked and literally went up in flames. But she wasn't in his shoes. As far as he understood, Allegra had all the time in the world to find a husband.

"It's just unexpected. Gone one month, the next you come back arranged. You're going to make me look bad in front of my ladies," he joked, and Allegra rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," she teased, batting her eyelashes up playfully at Kaden. But a second later, she dropped the playful act and started twisting the ring around her finger nervously. "The summit scared Mum and Dad senseless. They could've lost everything that day - the whole future of the nation in shambles - so they wanted to take action, both for my safety and the safety of the British Empire. I can't really blame them for that."

Kaden hadn't considered it that way before. When it was just the two of them like this, lounging in his private suite, it was so easy to forget that they were more than just two teenagers. They were nations: Illéa and the British Empire. And the nation always had to take precedence over the person. It was logical then, to see how the King and Queen expedited the idea of marriage. For a nation to be heirless was a recipe for disaster, welcoming anarchy and uprising, or worse, invasion. It was like Allegra said: she, but more importantly her nation, could not afford for her to stay unmarried. He supposed now all he felt was a sense of melancholy. They were both too young to be dealing with these kinds of things.

In his thoughts Kaden had lost track of Allegra. She was staring off into the distance, her legs cast over the arm rest of the love-seat, her hands fiddling with her ring, her brow creased and a frown pulling at her lips. She looked older than she did a month ago, if that was even possible, but still just as lovely. The gash on her cheek from the bombing had lessened to a thin pink line that would most likely heal fully over time. Whoever this Charles person was was a lucky man indeed.

"Hey, just...are you happy?" Kaden asked, drawing Allegra's attention back.

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a warm smile, and Kaden believed her.

"That's all I want," Kaden said, standing up to go over to the not-so-secret liquor cabinet in the far wall. It was his father's even though he hardly touched it, but Kaden was pretty sure that there was a bottle of champagne left in there. This was an occasion to celebrate after all. "We will have to celebrate properly of course. I hope to be invited to the _arrangement_ party."

Kaden popped the cork and poured two glasses. Allegra came sauntering up behind him, plucking her glass out of his fingers to raise to his.

"Kaden Schreave, when the time comes, _you_ shall be my Man of Honor."

"Lucky me," Kaden mock-complained, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"I'll have you know that it is a very well desired position," she retorted, walking back over to her seat and sprawling across the cushions. "You only narrowly beat out Osten and my cousin Madeline."

"Again, lucky me."

Allegra stuck her tongue out at Kaden and began rifling through his mail. His coffee table really was a mess; there had to have been things on there from months ago all the way down at the bottom of the ever-growing stacks. Maybe she could help him clean house.

Kaden busied himself cleaning up the champagne and putting it back away. He had just closed the cabinet when Allegra called out, "Speaking of wankers...you appear to be one."

"Excuse me?" Kaden asked, not knowing if she was joking or if she really meant that.

"This letter from Josie was written over a month ago and you haven't even opened it yet? How rude."

She held the letter out in front of her, the familiar scrawl of Josie's handwriting sticking out to him even from across the room. It made something in his chest lurch, something akin to sadness mixed with longing.

"Also what's with you people and letters? Are phones not a thing in Angeles? Texting?"

"We have phones Allegra, it's just too much hassle to have a personal one. Could you imagine if somehow my number got leaked to the public? Disaster. Hence, the letters," Kaden explained, shuddering to even think the PR nightmare that would be. It was hard enough when he had to go on _The Report_ once a week. To have a constant line open to the public where his every word could be interpreted wrong was too much anxiety to handle. "And to be honest, this letter upset me at first because she was gone so I ignored it, but then all that mess happened and I totally forgot about it," Kaden admitted, looking at the slightly yellowed envelope from where it had been beaten by the sun streaming through the window.

"Better late than never," Allegra sighed, handing it over.

The envelope was soft and easy to pull open. The letter itself was thick, a few pages long, but Josie had always written in large, bold print.

 _Kaden,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving in person. I just didn't know how. That, and I was sure you would try and convince me to stay even though you were the one who suggested a leave of absence would do us all some good. You were right. God, I hate to say it, but you were right. We've only just left the palace grounds and I already feel lighter, less troubled. Even Mom and Dad are in better moods. I think it's because of Kile. He loved to travel, and I think he'd be proud of how far we've come (as you know, there was once a time we would never have even thought to leave the palace). I know he would have loved to go with us. Maybe he still is in spirit._

 _Italy is gorgeous, at least from the pictures Mom's been showing me. I'll have to take you some day, if that isn't off limits. I'm not sure what we can and can't do anymore, and if I'm being honest, I hate it. I know I'd be having infinitely more fun if you were going too. I'll have to bring you back some seashells or something. What do you like? I'm always awful at giving gifts._

 _I'll be home in a few weeks. Mom's planning on being back in time for the holidays. Hopefully the press will have died down by then and we can have a normal Christmas together._

 _Give the ladies my love and apologies. I'm sure that when I get back, I can make my peace with_ _them in person and possibly still get the chance to be a part of the Selection again. Don't tell them this, but I actually kind of miss them._

 _Anyway, don't get yourself into too much more trouble, at least not until I get there._

 _See you soon!_

 _Josie_

Kaden read over the letter two more times to make sure that he wasn't making things up or seeing things, and each time he ran his eyes over the words, they only grew bolder.

But that...that made no sense.

If she was planning on coming home as she said in her letter, she should have been here _weeks_ ago. There was something wrong with this, something very, very wrong that made Kaden's insides clench with the feeling that he was going to be sick. He regretted not reading the letter earlier. He regretted putting her on the back burner.

The only question now was: where was she? What the hell happened? There was only one body of people who could possibly know.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Kaden told Allegra, already up out of his chair and half way out the door. "There's something I have to talk to the Council about."

"Everything alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern as she craned her neck to try and read the letter, but Kaden held it too far away for her to get a good look at anything. It wasn't that he didn't trust Allegra, it was that this was personal, and he wanted to figure things out first before getting anyone else involved.

"Yeah, fine. It's just I remembered something is all," Kaden stammered, his voice faltering as his mind whirled forward through multiple different scenarios as fast as it could. He was a horrible liar, but that technically wasn't a lie. He could only hope that his outward appearance wasn't as flustered as his inward one. Allegra didn't try to hold him back, simply nodding and giving him a strange worried look.

Kaden practically tore out of his room, hurrying down the steps to the Council chambers. They weren't in session anymore, but there were bound to be some members still idling about or working in their offices. Someone had to have the answers to where Josie was and what was going on. Those answers had to be better than the ones that his mind was so graphically and morbidly supplying.

He hated how he always jumped to the worst case scenario. Josie could very well have just fallen in love with Italy - or more likely, an Italian boy - and lost track of time. Things like that happened when people could afford to do so. And of course, the Woodworks couldn't let their only remaining child stay behind in Italy by herself. Or maybe they heard of the bombing at the summit and decided to stay away from the wreckage a little bit longer. But that still didn't explain why he hadn't heard from any of the Woodworks, or why Nicoletta hadn't even known they were there at all.

Or maybe -

His thoughts screeched to a halt, derailed by something far more pressing and disastrous.

No. It couldn't be. His eyes were deceiving him surely.

But it was.

It was _her._

There, standing in the grand foyer, was Princess Han Eunmi in all her grace and glory. She appeared as impassive as ever, chatting to council members while surrounded by her usual entourage of equally impassive guards and diplomats. Kaden had to back pedal and dart down another hall to prevent being seen. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with that Pandora's Box.

 _What the hell was she doing here?_

Kaden's internal monologue was furious, streaming through every single curse he could find because _this was not happening_. Especially not on top of everything else. Who had decided it was a good idea to invite Princess Eunmi, the same woman he had made a fool of himself in front of on two other occasions, to the Christmas Ball? For starters, she didn't even celebrate Christmas. Also, there was the fact that Kaden was 99.99% sure she hated his guts. And now this girl was going to live in his house for the entire holiday season? This was a nightmare. This was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want happening. This was -

 _This was Lady Brice's work._

Kaden was sure of it. She was the one who was always pushing for their coupling, who suggested the princess as a backup incase the Selected didn't prove good enough. This little stint had Lady Brice's name written all over it. It wasn't like she hadn't gone behind his back and invited the princess to events before. This, however, crossed the last line. This was overstepping in the largest degree, and Kaden would not let it stand. He couldn't do anything about Princess Eunmi being here now; he couldn't send her home lest he be slapped with a declaration of war for his downright mistreatment. But he could do something about this happening in the future, and if that meant firing the person responsible, then they had it a long time coming.

The rest of the walk to the Council chambers felt like an eternity. Whether that was because Kaden was seeing red, fists clenched and ready for a fight while anger simmered under skin, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that he could not get there fast enough because when he got there, he would have words for whoever was responsible.

It would only be fitting that the one time Kaden wanted to speak to someone, there was no one in sight. The Council chambers were empty and the lights were off. The hallways were strangely quiet. It only made the rage in Kaden's ears pound louder. He walked over to Lady Brice's office door and knocked. There was no answer, but the lights were on. Someone was definitely inside. Then he went to jiggle the handle. It was locked.

Kaden fought the urge to break something.

Then he remembered. Sir Bloomsdale kept a set of spare keys in his desk. Kaden made sure he got them when he took over the Selection Committee.

Breaking into an office was somewhat illegal, but technically, those offices were his property. He had the right to enter them, especially when someone was pointedly ignoring him. Thankfully, when Kaden went to turn the handle of Sir Bloomsdale's office, the door was open. The councilman was not in and the lights were off, so hopefully Kaden could just take the keys and return them without notice. The only problem was locating them.

Kaden had never spent lots of time in Sir Bloomsdale's office. It looked just like any other: a large mahogany desk with a few chairs in front and one reclining behind. There was a window along the back wall as well as bookshelves and filing cabinets pressed up against the side wall. His desk was surprisingly sparse save for office essentials, an old photo of his wife and Heather, and a desktop calendar. It felt weird to invade this man's privacy, but it had to be done. Now to find the keys...

They had to be in one of the drawers in the desk. A man that organized would surely have a place for them and wouldn't leave them lying about. Kaden had never seen Sir Bloomsdale with the keys on his person, so it was most likely they were in the room. It should be an easy find, but Kaden had a knack for turning simple things into messes. God, this would be awkward to explain if he got caught.

The first few drawers came up short. Nothing more than a rubber band ball and some paperclips and fancy pens. There were official documents stowed away to be looked at for later, nothing too serious. An electricity bill, a to-do list, and some business cards. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kaden would've thought the man did no work based off the lack of content.

Then there was the bottom drawer. It had a silver lock, presumably for special documents, that required a key to get into. Seemed like the most secure place to keep the master keyring. It only took at bit of jostling for the old lock to come loose and the drawer to pop open. Kaden had learned that skill when he was younger and more curious about how things worked. He and Osten spent hours trying to break into things, examining the mechanisms of locks and machines to see what made them tick. The desks were old and prone to faults. His father had gotten so mad when he came back from dinner one evening to find his office in shambles because they had rifled through all his documents.

This drawer was not unlike that.

There were documents filling the small space up to the brim. It stood in such sharp contrast to the others that Kaden wondered if he was looking in the same desk. Was Bloomsdale really that paranoid that someone was going to break in and steal things that he felt the need to lock everything up? It didn't look like there were any keys buried inside, but now Kaden's curiosity was piqued, pushing out any previous thoughts of Brice, the princess, or Josie.

What exactly was all this? He was having a hard time picking the pieces apart. A lot of the documents had charts and graphs attached, number and lines connected by complex equations, all of it gibberish. Bloomsdale's writing had been scratched in along the edges, but the words he wrote were either illegible or just didn't make any damn sense. What was this man working on? A secret project perhaps? If so, it seemed to be ongoing and very wide spread. Like the entire country wide spread.

One file was flimsier than the others and snaked out of the pile Kaden was rifling through. He picked up the gridded paper and flipped it over. It looked like a transcript. A telegraph maybe? Definitely some covert method of communication important enough to warrant redactions and the royal seal. It wasn't until Kaden looked at the dates and the information bars at the tops of the pages that he realized that they were communications from the Yukon mission. Communications from General Leger.

 _Day 1. Reached the drop site. Waiting on orders._

 _Day 2. Orders?_

 _Day 4. Moving forward without command._

 _Day 7. Still no contact. Is anyone getting these?_

They went on and on like that with seemingly no response. _Running out of rations. Been spotted, send SOS. Can anyone hear? Under fire. Need backup ASAP. Snowstorms coming in, under heavy fire. Men down. Can anyone hear me?_ Eventually they stopped coming altogether.

All this time Bloomsdale had contact with General Leger and did...nothing? It made Kaden sick. He didn't understand. Why would a councilman ignore a plea for help from a head General? Why did he hide the communications knowing that Kaden had been demanding them?

Kaden sifted through anything he could get his hands on. Nothing was making any sense. Every paper that passed through his fingers had nothing to do with policy or international affairs or the government at all. There were receipts documenting large transfers of money from private accounts through various different provinces. There were outlines of roads, maps of public places in nearly a dozen provinces with markings on them that Kaden didn't know the significance of. There were long lists of requests and names, none of which Kaden recognized. There was the pamphlet that Kaden threw in his face during one of his outbursts.

There were blueprints for the showplace arena where his parents and sister died.

There were blueprints for bombs.

Confusion rearranged itself into startling clarity.

He never should have come into this office at all. Because all the sudden he was trapped down in that bunker with Osten, not knowing what was going on or who had died or when it would ever be safe to rear his head again. All of the sudden, he was lost.

The nail on the coffin was a single blue envelope.

He should have stopped digging, should have put everything back exactly where he put it and had Sir Bloomsdale put under questioning for suspicions he was not willing to say out loud just yet. But he knew that blue envelope. He would have recognized it out of a million of others. How could he forget one of the twenty colored envelopes that changed his life? It even felt the same as it did when he fished it out of that giant tank during his coronation ball.

But the papers inside were not the same.

Kaden pulled an unfamiliar face out of the Angeles envelope. This stranger had dark skin and equally dark eyes but a bright white smile filled with the promise of the chance of a lifetime: the chance to be queen. Amelia Wynndom never got that chance though. Heather Bloomsdale stole it from her, and Kaden should have trusted his gut from the beginning when he felt that her being picked was just a bit too peculiar to be coincidence.

That was because she wasn't picked. She was _placed_.

This was a blatant switch, the evidence staring him right in the face. Tampering with the Selection was considered treason. Technically, Heather was a traitor, and that thought alone was enough to tip Kaden over the edge. He should have taken that article about Bloomsdale rigging the Selection more seriously, but instead, he had just brushed it off. And then Heather became his confidante...Oh God, was she in on this too? Could he even trust her? The thought that he couldn't sent his world into a frenzy, but he just didn't know. He didn't know a damn thing except that he sure as hell couldn't trust Sir Bloomsdale.

 _Because he was..._

 _He was an..._

He was standing in the doorway, watching Kaden with equal parts amusement and annoyance.

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?"


	58. Chapter 57

A/N: PLOT TWIST (for everyone except **pointless padding** who had their suspicions about Bloomsdale all along and I tried desperately to shake but to no avail)! I attempted to get this chapter out as fast as possible because I know you have a million questions but, as you can tell, it's a lot so I apologize if some spelling/grammar things have gone unchecked. All shall be explained and more shit will hit the fan up next. I only hope you don't hate me and won't flame this story or come to my house with angry pitchforks or something just yet. Thank you for your continued support and readership! I love you all sooooooo much!

* * *

Chapter 57

Sir Bloomsdale was there, leaning up against the doorframe watching Kaden. There was no way the man could not see what Kaden was looking at, could not see the mess of documents scattered all around the floor, and yet he still seemed calm. In fact, it was Kaden who found his heartbeat hammering in his chest, pulse racing and temple throbbing as his brain worked overtime and through the terror to process exactly what it had learned in the past twenty minutes.

Finally, his head caught up with the rest of him, and he got up off the ground to get the attention of the guards stationed at the door who were standing no more than a few inches from where Bloomsdale was.

"Guards, arrest this man," Kaden commanded in his strongest voice. Even if he didn't feel strong, he still had to fake it. He would not let himself show weakness towards an obvious traitor.

But the guards didn't move a muscle. In fact, it was like they hadn't heard him at all.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale sighed, shaking his head slowly at Kaden as if he were child acting out. "You see, they're loyal to me."

"Are you deaf?" He asked the guards harshly, enraged that they would not heed his order. "I, your _king_ , have told you to arrest this man."

"Yell at them all day if you like. They won't move an inch unless I tell them to," Sir Bloomsdale said, crossing into the space, bringing a tension and coldness in with him. The guards followed, standing a few feet from the door, blocking the only way out. Kaden, it appeared, was effectively trapped, and Sir Bloomsdale did nothing to remedy the situation. In fact, the man seemed to enjoy having a captive audience. "You have been king for all of, oh, six months, if I'm being generous? These men have known me since far before you were even conceived. Who should they choose to trust? The man who has been signing their paychecks, or the child king who is really just a prince trying to fill shoes he will never fit into?"

It was a rhetorical question, more of a challenge left in the open air than an inquisition needing response. Going by the guards' stances and stony faces, looking through him and directly at the man sauntering into the space as if he owned the place, Kaden could guess at the answer anyway.

"Leave us," Sir Bloomsdale ordered, waving the men out the door. There was barely any hesitation, the door clicking shut and leaving Kaden alone with the devil.

There was no turning back now. No means of escape.

"You know, I was just having a similar conversation with Brice, though she's clearly not as clever as you. No, she just thinks I'm power hungry, trying to ruin her life to further my own career, as if that holds any interest to me," Bloomsdale scoffed, crossing his legs casually as he sat and leaned back in his chair, looking up at Kaden with expectant eyes.

"The locked door..." Kaden surmised, the fact that no one answered despite his efforts making sense.

"I figured it was you. After all, the New Asian Princess arrived earlier this afternoon did she not?" Bloomsdale asked with feigned ignorance.

"How did you-"

"Who do you think invited her?" the older man asked, hands opened in a gesture that suggested the answer should be obvious. Of course he knew. That didn't change the fact that Kaden was still shocked, and Bloomsdale sighed and cocked his head, looking on at Kaden with a strange mix of pity and pride. "Oh, I guess I did _too_ good of a job turning you against Brice."

He sounded manic, as if ruining relationships brought him some sort of sadistic pleasure. Kaden only felt sad, and hated himself for turning against a friend for seemingly no reason.

"It is true; the original idea of having a back up plan in case the Selection went awry was Brice's idea, but when I saw how much it angered you, how much it offended you, I...took advantage. I couldn't pass up on more moments that make the King of Illéa look like a bumbling idiot. You made my job too easy in that regard."

Kaden was seething. This man had purposely embarrassed him in front of one of the most powerful nations in the world, the one nation that had a long standing history of ill will towards Illéa. There was only one reason he would purposely do that: war.

"Let me guess, Brice told you to stop," Kaden filled in the blanks, much to Sir Bloomsdale's amusement. He leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, smirking down to the mahogany.

"She tried, but if she had any brains at all she'll be packing up and getting far away from Angeles," Bloomsdale said offhandedly, as if it were nothing.

"What did you do to Lady Brice?" Kaden demanded. It wasn't like he could leave the room and check. He knew full well if he tried to leave there would be consequences.

"I didn't do anything to her," Bloomsdale held his hands up innocently. "However, I did suggest that it was in her best interest to put in a letter of resignation."

"She would never do that," Kaden asserted. He knew Lady Brice, and she was never one to back down, especially when she got cornered. She always overcame obstacles. It was one of the reasons his father loved working with her so much.

"Are you so sure?" Bloomsdale challenged, his voice riddled with glee as he talked down to Kaden. "It has been my business for the past two decades to know everyone on and everything about the staff. So imagine my surprise when I discovered that you and Lady Brice are _family_. You father hid her paperwork poorly, but I suppose he wasn't around to shelter his precious _sister_ when he was dead. She's your grandfather's bastard, your _aunt_ , meaning her very existence is a threat to your rule. She has a valid claim to the throne, not that she'd ever try anything to usurp you of course. She's weak. Now that you know the truth, you have an obligation to take care of the problem. And after what you did to the last traitor, well, Brice is scared for her life. She is so convinced you hate her enough to have her head, she's like putty in my hands. She'd do anything I told her to to protect her secret."

"That's not true," Kaden denied, though he had a feeling that, even though this man was a liar, he wasn't lying about this. No, he was _gloating_ about this. That made Kaden feel even worse. Had he really terrified Brice so much she felt threatened for her life? True, he hadn't spoken to her since he'd demoted her, and he had done some insanely bad things since then. It was easy to see how he could look like a drastically different person if she hadn't spoken to him every day. All Kaden felt was sad. He couldn't even enjoy the fact that he'd gained another family member because as far as Kaden knew, her life was in ruins.

"Believe me or not, it is your choice. One thing will remain clear," Sir Bloomsdale pointed his finger directly at Kaden, as if pinning some sort of blame on his chest. "This country is sick and the monarchy is the illness. For too long we have bowed down to the Schreave family as deities. For too long have the people of Illéa been oppressed by incompetent, self-serving rulers. Your grandfather was a power-hungry tyrant. Your father was a spineless hypocrite who hid his actions behind the Council. And you...you're not shaping up to be much of anything at all."

"So that's why you decided to become a traitor? You don't like my family so you hand over sensitive information to the anarchists?" Kaden insinuated, his voice full of contempt and disgust. This man had been like a father to him in the absence of his own. This man had been kind to him, had helped him when he was at his weakest. But all of that had ulterior motive. Now, he just made Kaden's skin crawl. "In exchange for what? For money, more power? You already had it all and you were willing to throw it all away - for what? Your five seconds of rebellion and a sense of importance in contributing to a cause implicated in the slaughter of dozens of innocents?"

Kaden could've gone on, but in spite of it all, Sir Bloomsdale was _laughing_. He was honest to God laughing, his head bowed and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he laughed in Kaden's face.

"Do you think that peoples' lives are a game?" Kaden snapped, his face burning with rage.

"No," Sir Bloomsdale replied soberly though the humor still flickered in his eyes. "I find your naivety amusing."

"Enlighten me then," Kaden snarled.

"You see yourself as a saint because next to me, the blood on your hands doesn't seem as dark. But you've killed before, _Your Majesty_. Your hands are just as red as mine."

"I didn't want to do that," Kaden insisted, his voice coming out as a tightly controlled his while the shame of the execution still roiled in his stomach. "I was backed into that."

"You were backed into _nothing_ ," Sir Bloomsdale countered, his own voice containing a sharp edge. "I distinctly recall trying to talk you out of killing Miss Marion. I fell to my knees... _Please Your Majesty, I can fix this. I would do anything. Your loyal servant._ "

Kaden was being mocked, the old conversation being pulled out of his memories and back into the light. Sir Bloomsdale's voice had a sing-song quality to it that tainted Kaden's memories in a more sinister perspective.

"I could've thrown up," Sir Bloomsdale rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted with himself. "But it worked. You were mine. You believed _every. Single. Word_."

"You knew all along didn't you, that Katrina was a spy."

"Oh, I couldn't have planned that if I tried," Sir Bloomsdale denied, though he grew animated talking about that subject. "She was like a Christmas gift left on my doorstep, complete with a bow on top - a stroke of fate that worked directly into my favor. I owe her my thanks, she and her friend Jack. Thanks to them, the whole world knows exactly what kind of man the King of Illéa can be, and that man is no friend to the people."

"You may not have known about her, but you were manipulating that situation the entire time," Kaden concluded, not needing confirmation to connect those dots. "You created that monster."

"Ah, and what a monster you became," Sir Bloomsdale replied, seemingly content with his handiwork. "I couldn't have asked for a greater weapon. All my money put into bombs and soldiers but the best one wears a crown. I didn't even have to plan your demise because you paved your own path to self-destruction so well."

"I am not your weapon," Kaden spat, his skin crawling at the thought of being the puppet to some sadistic terrorist like Bloomsdale. Except he had been. He had played into this man's hands for months now. He had handed Bloomsdale the keys to the kingdom like a trained monkey.

"Perhaps not," Sir Bloomsdale conceded, a frown pulling at his lips as he studied his folded hands. "I blame that on the company you keep. Too many sensitive girls, too many emotions, too many sources to _talk, talk, talk_. Always being places they don't belong. They have claws in your heart. Makes things messy."

"Good," Kaden snapped, glad that there was something holding Bloomsdale back.

"They've made you soft, made you compromise. That Maddy girl was the worst," Bloomsdale continued, and Kaden felt like he had taken a punch to the gut at the sound of Maddy's name. It sounded twisted and wrong coming out of Bloomsdale's mouth, his cruelty tainting the beautiful name. "Though, second only to the Woodwork girl."

Josie's letter flashed to the front of his mind, the words reading that she'd be home by Christmas, that she should have been there already. Just how much was Bloomsdale involved in? It terrified Kaden just how deep this man's corruption ran, but the fury that he had a hand in Josie's disappearance outweighed the fear that coursed through him.

"If you have done _anything_ to Josie I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Send me to prison?" he asked pointedly, his lips curling up into a snide grin. "I'm shaking."

Sir Bloomsdale rose and walked over to his liquor cabinet, taking his time as if this was a casual meeting and he wasn't threatening Kaden's entire existence. It was a show, a display of his power. He was untouchable. Bloomsdale poured himself a scotch, even tipping the bottle in Kaden's direction, offering him some as well. All he got from Kaden was a lock-jawed glare, and Bloomsdale shrugged as if it were Kaden's loss before taking his drink back to his seat.

"She's fine, just being held up at customs. You know how difficult border control can be, and unfortunately the Woodworks were caught traveling on expired passports," Sir Bloomsdale wove his story, Kaden knowing damn well that every word out of his mouth was a carefully crafted lie. "They've been paying the price for that mistake in an Italian prison, for safekeeping."

"I don't believe you. Nicoletta would never stand for that!" Kaden shouted, blood rushing to his head in a rage because _how dare_ this man imprison some of his closest friends?

"Her Royal Highness never had a clue," Sir Bloomsdale smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's easy to find ways into foreign spaces when you make friends in high places, and it turns out that a fair portion of the men she hires are easily bought. They've been held for over a month and no one even knows they're there."

"They never did anything to you!" Kaden roared, wanting to hit something but he couldn't, so he settled for clenching his fists over and over again until he felt his nails bite into the skin until they drew blood.

"They were getting in my way, especially that _girl_ ," Sir Bloomsdale countered, his voice cold and calculated. "I've worked far too hard to have my plans interrupted by some giggly _twit_. She couldn't keep her mouth shut or her nose out of the Selection. Something had to be done, so I gave her a drink at the Halloween Ball. Then another. The rest, the two of you handled beautifully and now she's half way across the world, successfully out of my hair."

"Now I know where Josie is, and I will do everything in my power to bring her home," Kaden swore.

"Yes, and what _are_ you capable of doing exactly?" Sir Bloomsdale asked indulgently, seemingly interested in the answer. Kaden floundered for a moment, and then lost his chance, Bloomsdale already moving on. "I'll tell you what you're capable of: nothing. You can't even govern your own country without Brice or I holding your hand and you think you're going to handle international affairs? The last time you tried that, fifty people died. Their passports have been invalidated and they have no other papers. To Italy, the Woodworks illegal immigrants trying to smuggle their way across borders. You would incite war with your demands before you got your precious friends back, and you have no army to take them by force since you sent your most trusted General off to die on a fool's errand."

General Leger. Kaden had almost forgotten about the transmissions, about the whole Yukon project. But if this was conversation had made anything clear, it was that nothing Sir Bloomsdale had ever told him was the truth. It was all a lie, including the outpost in Yukon, and Kaden had sent dozens of loyal men into the crossfire for nothing. He had gotten those men harmed or worse, killed, for no reason. But he refused to believe that hope was lost. The General had been to hell and back and made it out still standing.

"General Leger is one of the strongest men I know. It's going to take more than snow to take him down," Kaden said, almost convinced he believed that.

"That may well be true," Sir Bloomsdale admitted. "But we stopped receiving transmissions weeks ago, and if the cold doesn't kill him, starvation will. And if by some miracle he makes it through that, he wouldn't make it two feet inside these front doors before someone got to him."

"You're just one man in a network of thousands of terrorists, and you think you have enough power to get away with all this _and_ stop Illéa's strongest General?" Kaden belittled Bloomsdale, trying to gain some sort of leverage. "Sorry, but that's the most far-fetched thing I've heard out of your mouth all day. You've bitten off more than you can chew Bloomsdale."

Kaden had thought he'd made a fair point, but once again, Sir Bloomsdale was laughing.

"All the answers right in front of your face and still you can't see..." he trailed off, shaking his head patronizingly. "I'm not working _for_ the anarchists. I _am_ the anarchists."

The silence that overtook the room was deafening. Kaden was stunned into submission. It couldn't possibly be...

"You'd be amazed at how easy it is to spread terror throughout a broken country. Turns out, if you pay enough people with anti-monarchy sentiments enough money, you can do anything. Poor farmers in the Midwest, fishermen being poisoned by their own waters in Bonita and Panama, families freezing to death up north in Yukon - those people would do anything for the chance at a better life, and I was that chance. I would tell them where and when to gather, to riot, and they would run at the snap of my fingers," Sir Bloomsdale snapped just for good measure, causing Kaden to jump out of his skin. "When I told them I wanted to blow up the showplace arena back in the summer, they couldn't have come fast enough, and then again for the summit just last month. The pamphlets, the gatherings, the riots, the bombings, _everything_. It's all been me."

Kaden staggered backwards, unbelieving. There was no way, no possibly way a singular man could be responsible for so much carnage. But then again, all signs pointed Bloomsdale's way. It explained why the anarchists were always so organized, why they never acted rashly or uprisings and new crops of them didn't appear everywhere. They were a carefully crafted movement, all under the orchestration of one man, and Kaden couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs earlier.

The only thing he couldn't believe more was how he missed so much hatred in the eyes of someone so close to him.

"You hate me...my whole family _so much_ ," Kaden's voice broke, unable to keep the emotion out of it when the man in front of him was the source of all the pain and tragedy he'd endured for the past half year. "Why? What did we ever do to you?"

"You killed my wife," Sir Bloomsdale stated, and all the sudden, the atmosphere in the room changed to something oppressively intense. Bloomsdale's playful mood retreated and was replaced by something far more serious.

"Her plane was shot out of the sky after a pivotal political meeting with New Asia and you think that was an accident? No, it was deliberate," Sir Bloomsdale seethed, his voice carefully controlled as if were reigning in his fury. "She had expressed her concerns about the ceasefire your father was working on to end the war. She felt that it was unfair to the people of Illéa, that King Maxon was letting far too much slide by the wayside. But the king, your father, wanted things his way. He said that we were too close to peace to let it all slip away.

"He sent me on an errand across the city that afternoon. Told me it was urgent, that it couldn't wait, and I believed him. And while I was gone, he gathered the rest of the Council and made the executive decision to _terminate_ the _problem_ ," Sir Bloomsdale finished his story, hanging his head so that his gaze was fixed elsewhere. "The most incredible part was that, once I got back, he embraced me like a brother. He told me how sorry he was that something this horrible had happened. As soon as I saw him...I knew what had happened, but I let him think he had me fooled. I played along for as long as I could stomach it, all the while I swore that I would make him pay for what he had done to me."

"B-but that was my father's mistake, not my mother's or my sister's or mine or anyone else's!" Kaden cried. "Why punish all of us for something my father did? We're innocent!"

"You are hardly innocent," Sir Bloomsdale spat, looking at Kaden as if he were some sort of insect, worthy only to be crushed under his heel. "Raised by the same crooked system, a silver spoon in your mouth that blinds you to the reality of the world you live in. Your sister didn't care about her people. She had the same outlook on peoples' lives as your father did - that they were expendable so long as it served their purpose. Your mother was all too willing to turn a blind eye. And you...you were _eager_ to pull the trigger when it came time."

Kaden felt backed into a corner. No matter what he said, Bloomsdale had a response, some sort of counter measure. No matter how Kaden appealed, he would only be the villain in Bloomsdale's eyes.

"I won't let another person be harmed by the Schreaves. Your family has been a leech on society, soaking up the best of what its hard-working citizens have to offer while you sit around and play God. Well I say no more."

"So that's your grand plan? To blow everyone up?" Kaden asked helplessly, his voice thick with emotion. "You condemn my family for playing God and then you go and do it yourself. And then what? After everyone is gone, what will you do? There won't even be a country left for you to take."

"Please, as if I'd want to run this God-forsaken country. I've had my fill of that for ten lifetimes," Sir Bloomsdale sneered, looking down at Kaden as if he'd been insulted. "You shouldn't concern yourself about what will happen. It's not like you'll be around to see it. But you have brought up an excellent point, something I almost forgot about."

Sir Bloomsdale pulled his chair back and bent over to the open desk drawer. He rifled through the remaining papers that weren't cast across the ground, clanging around the bottom until he pulled something out. A cellphone.

"I had no hand in detonating the bombs; they were accessed wirelessly via cellphone, none of the numbers which could be traced back to me. However, I happen to have the number of the caller who dialed the bombs that day. Care to find out who's responsible for blowing up poor mommy and daddy?"

He pressed the call button and handed the phone to Kaden, who, after a moment of hesitation, took it. Curiosity outweighed the outright hatred he harbored for the older man. The phone was ringing, the static of the other line cracking so loudly that Kaden could feel it through his body. Every second brought him closer to the truth. His heart was going to beat out his chest, his pulse was racing, he couldn't take much more anticipation and-

"Hello, who is this?"

Kaden dropped the phone.

He dropped the phone then promptly bent over to the trashcan and threw up.

His hands were shaking. His entire world was spinning on an axis with no way to stop.

Because he _knew_ that voice.

"Hello?" the voice asked again, slightly more impatient this time.

 _Heather's voice._

Pain ripped through Kaden like a bullet, tearing him apart faster than he could comprehend. _H-how could she do this? How could Heather be capable of something like this? Why would she -_

"I placed the numbers on her To-Do lists for the day, put them under false names or business. She was always so busy, she hardly noticed," Sir Bloomsdale explained, enjoying the look of horror on Kaden's face far too much. "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't know what she was doing. She thought the numbers were faulty, hung up fairly quickly, and went on with her day."

That didn't make Kaden feel better at all. In fact, it made him feel worse.

"And she didn't think anything of it at all?" Kaden asked, his voice quivering, not sure he could take much more of this.

"Why would she? She trusts her father," Sir Bloomsdale countered, and if Kaden had thought this man was despicable before, he just hit a whole new low.

"Is that why you placed her in the Selection? To use her to get information from me?"

"I didn't place her. It was more like I had a physical sway in the vote," Sir Bloomsdale corrected, as if he were chiding Kaden. "If you'll remember, it was your own brother who filled out her form and placed it in the drawing pool - with a little bit of prodding from me I will admit. Honestly, I would have done it myself, but my handwriting is on dozens of publicized, official documents - far too recognizable. I digress, but anyway, yes, Heather was...effective. Even more so when you let her be your confidante."

"Did she know about you, about this sick game you're playing?" Kaden asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

"No. Heather is completely innocent, or at least, as innocent as she can be given the circumstance."

Kaden let out the breath, clinging onto that tiny piece of good news for dear life. Heather wasn't evil. Heather was still Heather, and that made Kaden's spirits life, albeit only slightly. Sir Bloomsdale was watching Kaden curiously, his eyes alight with a dark humor.

"Oh, you think she's safe, don't you? No, no, no quite the contrary - she is my security. Because even if you manage to arrest me, I doubt you would ever do anything to hurt her, and how much do you think murdering her father would hurt her? It's clear you care for her; I'd even go as far to say that you love her, but if you tried to condemn me, she'd never speak to you again. She'd hate you. You'd push her down my same exact same path," Sir Bloomsdale taunted, and Kaden's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest because he knew that the older man was right. There was no getting out of this, no good solution. There was only Sir Bloomsdale and his web of lies, sitting in the center like a spider taunting its prey. If Bloomsdale was the spider, Kaden was the fly, struggling for freedom only to realize the end was only a few inches away. "Besides, do you really think that any judge in the court of law will find her innocent? Regardless of her level of knowledge, she is directly responsible for the murder of three members of the royal family, as well as illegally participating in your Selection. She's guilty by association, and we have all seen what you do to traitors."

The desperation Kaden felt rapidly turned into stone cold fear. The implications of what Sir Bloomsdale was suggesting were unfathomable. He wouldn't...he couldn't...not to his own child.

"She's your daughter," Kaden managed to get out, not able to believe the cruelty one man was capable of.

"And I _love_ my daughter, but in war, sacrifices must be made," he replied, unfazed, unaffected. It chilled Kaden to the bone to watch him pick up the phone off hold and put it to his ear, sunshine and roses as he talked to Heather as if nothing had happened at all. "Will you come to my office dear? There is something the king and I would like to discuss with you."

"You can't do this," Kaden said, aware of just how desperate his voice sounded.

"You pushed me to this Your Majesty. What happens to Heather is on your shoulders. If only you'd minded your own business, we wouldn't be in this situation," Sir Bloomsdale chided, as if Kaden were a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But this wasn't fair. This was wrong. This wasn't his fault but yet the doubt crept into the corners like a poison.

"Think of your wife! Priya wouldn't want this for either of you!" Kaden pleaded. He hated himself for becoming so weak, for laying himself so low and giving up so much to someone who only wanted to tear him apart. But he would not apologize for trying to save Heather.

Sir Bloomsdale turned rigid, the cold fury that was simmering under a carefully crafted mask of cockiness and elitism now brought to the surface. "I am thinking of my wife, and you have _no right_ to speak her name."

All this time, even during this encounter, Kaden had never taken Bloomsdale as a violent person, at least not physically. Until now. With his wild eyes and temple throbbing, his body tensed and far too close to Kaden's for his liking, Kaden feared for his life. The man could try anything and the guards wouldn't help. That much had been made clear. Kaden swallowed thickly, any other protests coming up short lest Bloomsdale's tightly clenched fist find itself wrapped around his throat.

"You've told me all of this...and you don't even seem to care. Why?" Kaden's voice was barely a whisper as she desolation set in. This couldn't possibly be reality. This couldn't possibly be his life. This man across from him...Sir Bloomsdale...Kaden had known him his whole life and never once, not for one moment could he have ever suspected this...and to condemn his own daughter to save his own skin...it was like Kaden was living in a horror movie. Bloomsdale didn't even seem to care that he'd given himself away.

"Because I've already won," he replied, and Kaden could feel the power and conviction in his bones. "This has been a plan years in the making and there is no stopping what is to come. I'll give you Christmas. I'll even give you New Years. But you will never make it down the aisle. I would think that would provide you with some relief. Now you can finally stop pretending you're in love with these ladies, no more worries about the future. I'm doing you a favor."

Kaden had no words to respond. What could he possibly say to that? The man was practically giving Kaden an expiration date, and if that wasn't enough to swallow, he was expecting Kaden to be grateful for it. He could only assume that Bloomsdale would go after Osten next, maybe even Ahren. The entire Schreave family, gone, and Kaden had a direct hand in its downfall.

The two men stood in a tense silence for the next few moment, Kaden trying to control his breathing so he didn't have a complete nervous breakdown, and Bloomsdale sipping causally on his drink while he watched Kaden closely. It was unnerving, to be so closely monitored. He wondered how he never felt those eyes before.

"What's going on? You sounded weird on the phone," Heather announced her presence, pulling the two men out of their staring match. She was leaning in the doorway and looking onto the scene before her with skeptical eyes. It wasn't every day the King of Illéa and her father held a private meeting in the presence of two very intimidating looking guards.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Kaden wanted to scream, wanted to tell her to run and never look back, wanted to save her from the pain of what was to come. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve anything that was about to happen.

"Guards, hold my daughter," Sir Bloomsdale commanded, the guards wasting no time heeding his word.

"Dad - what the hell?" Heather asked, completely confused but then enraged when giant hands wrapped around her arms and shoulders, pinning her in place so she could not get away. "Hey! Get off me!"

"Heather Bloomsdale you have been found in conspiracy to undermine the integrity of the Selection and are hereby under arrest for treason by order of the king," Sir Bloomsdale responded emotionlessly, looking on at his daughter with melancholy yet pitying eyes, the blue envelope pinched between his fingers. "I expected so much more of you."

"WHAT! That's not true!" Heather screamed incredulously, her movements now growing frantic as she realized that this was not a joke. She was actually going to be dragged through the palace like a criminal and she could not handle it. It broke Kaden's heart to watch her struggle, but he couldn't go against Bloomsdale. Kaden had no idea what would happen to Heather if he tried something, if he went to her or fought for her. He was trapped in his own personal hell, not that Heather would see it that way.

"You promised you wouldn't do this to me!" Heather shrieked at Kaden, throwing his own words from that rainy night on the roof back in his face. "You promised!"

Her voice was raw, betrayal seeping through her voice as it trembled. She was terrified. Kaden was terrified. This was like a train wreck that he couldn't look away from, except he was tied to the tracks as well - his train just hadn't come yet.

Kaden couldn't stop this. No matter how hard he wanted to, he had no power to stop this.

"Take her away," Bloomsdale waved his hand and the guards pulled Heather from the room. She tried her best to break free, but the guards were stronger and it was nearly effortless for them to whisk her away down the stairs. Where they were taking her, Kaden had no idea.

Sir Bloomsdale came up behind Kaden and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kaden winced.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. One day you'll be grateful it all burned."


	59. Chapter 58

A/N: Yes, I know, we all need to go after Bloomsdale because he's the king of the dicks, but trust me, he is just one of Kaden's many problems. I hope that last chapter cleared up any lingering questions about things that I left hanging. This chapter sees more familiar faces, and another deadline for Kaden to meet, how exciting! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for you continued love and support throughout this super long story!

* * *

Chapter 58

Kaden spent the rest of the day and night up in the secret space Lalaine had showed him. He didn't even know where he was headed before he felt his body going up through the rafters, retracing familiar steps from simpler times. But he didn't go there to reminisce. It was just the only place in the palace where there weren't any eyes on him. No one to watch him, no one to spy. He was safe in the ceiling, far away from everything and everyone who hurt him.

It was there, when he was totally alone, that the tears he had spent so long choking back came out in full force. He sobbed until he couldn't produce anymore tears, until the heaving in his chest wore out his muscles and his eyes were red and angry from overuse. Pain and anger threatened to eat him alive, the grief he thought he'd overcome swallowing him whole and pulling him back down into the darkness.

He curled up on the wooden beams and rocked for hours trying to hold himself together. The sun set and he hadn't moved. No one sent for him. He supposed now that Bloomsdale was done pretending, no one really cared what happened to him anyway.

Dangerous thoughts swirled around his head. How many staffers were on Bloomsdale's payroll? How many people in the palace wanted him dead? Could he even trust his own butler, his own manservant? Would he wake up one morning and have his coffee poisoned? The questions were never-ending and Kaden's paranoia was growing.

He snuck into his rooms near five in the morning. No one was awake, much to Kaden's relief, so he took it upon himself to clean up. He ran cold water over his hands and face to wake himself up even though he was sure adrenaline was still coursing through him. It would explain why he couldn't stop shaking, why he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he dressed himself as quickly and quietly as possible. He didn't look the most presentable, but that would have to suffice.

He was just greeting his brother after all.

Ahren's plane was scheduled to land first thing in the morning, meaning Kaden was supposed to be ready and waiting to greet him in the hall. Kaden was so elated to finally mend bridges with his brother, to hug him and hold him again. It was cruel that that would have to wait. There was no telling if Bloomsdale would be watching, and the last thing Kaden wanted was another family member in his crossfire. As far as Kaden knew, his current hatred for his brother was the only thing keeping Ahren off Bloomsdale's hit list. As long as Kaden kept up that charade, Ahren would be safe. At least, that is what Kaden kept telling himself as he smoothed down his suit jacket, his body buzzing with nervous energy as the sun crept further and further up the horizon.

 _A new dawn, a new day,_ Kaden thought. _Just how many of those did he have left?_

No one seemed outwardly shocked to see Kaden in the hall after disappearing all night, though he was sure that if any of the staff were they'd never show it. He'd spent an exorbitant amount of time these past few hours avoiding being seen by anyone and now he was on display for everyone. The only person that mattered, however, was about to walk through the doors any second, and Kaden felt bad about the cold reception Ahren would meet.

His brother seemed absolutely jovial as the doors parted to reveal him and three other men - members of security and valet no doubt. Ahren was beaming from ear to ear, happy to be welcomed home again.

"Ahren," Kaden greeted his brother shortly, fighting the urge to cringe as he watched the smile fall from Ahren's face and replace itself with confusion and hurt.

"Kaden," Ahren replied cautiously, his movements unsure. He had wanted to go in for a hug, but now he extended his hand tentatively. After a moment, Kaden completed the shake, their eyes meeting and Kaden letting out an invisible sigh of relief when Ahren's widened just a bit in surprise before retracting and sticking both hands in his suit pockets. "You look well."

"So do you," Kaden replied just as formally, his eyes darting around the room to recount just how many people were watching the interaction. The answer was far too many for his liking. This meet and greet needed to wrap up quickly unless he wanted to rouse suspicion. "Thank you for coming. I know how much this means to Osten...how much it means to you as well seeing as though you had to leave your family."

"You are my family," Ahren replied with pride, and in that moment Kaden wanted nothing more than to hug his brother. But this was not the time nor the place. He'd have to be patient.

Kaden let out a strained smile then gestured to the men standing behind him. "These men will show you to your rooms. I hope your old one will suffice."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you, Your Majesty," Ahren threw Kaden's title in for good measure, and Kaden didn't know if it was a dig or Ahren was just really good at playing along.

They brushed shoulders as Ahren passed, his focus set on the path in front of him as he let the valet lead him up the stairs, guiding him as if he hadn't lived in this palace for nineteen years of his life. Kaden stayed in the hall for a few more minutes, recomposing himself before he headed to his real place of meeting. He knew he would be waiting for a while, but that was fine. The time difference was created to ensure there wouldn't be any unwanted interruptions. He hated that he had to sneak around his own home, but it had to be done. It was the only way.

The fourth floor tea room was locked, as Kaden expected it was. Hardly anyone used the fourth floor except when the palace was at capacity. None of the staff had thought to unlock this wing of the palace yet, though he suspected that they would soon. More guests were arriving shortly, so Kaden needed to act quickly. He finagled the door open, much like he had to Bloomsdale's desk, and quickly shut himself inside. The room was dark and musty, dust motes floating in the air from disuse. He didn't mind that much. Instead, he turned on the lights, careful to put them on the lowest settings so that no one could see the light coming from under the door crack. It wasn't like he could open the windows either, so he would be stuck in a dimly lit space. He hoped that it wouldn't scare the bejesus out of who was coming.

In reality, it was the someone who ended up scaring the bejesus out of him.

"I got your note," Ahren announced as he walked into the room, shutting the door and holding out the piece of paper Kaden had passed to him during their handshake. "Kaden what the hell-"

Ahren never got the chance to finish, not when he had the breath knocked out of him as Kaden practically bulldozed him over with a hug. Kaden grabbed onto his brother for dear life, and after a moment to rebalance himself, Ahren clung back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry," Kaden apologized, his voice muffled by his brother's collar. "I couldn't risk anyone finding out...I had to make sure we were safe."

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked from behind them, concern lacing each syllable. The brothers broke apart to see Osten standing a few feet away, his hand on the doorknob as he'd just walked in. "Safe from what? What's going on?"

Kaden looked between both his brothers, and Ahren had the same concerned look on his face. He had to tell them what was going on, even if it hurt. That was why he'd gathered them there after all.

"You uh...you might want to sit down. Both of you," Kaden sniffled and gestured to the couches. Osten and Ahren went over obediently and found their seats while Kaden paced back and forth, trying to find a good place to start.

Of course, there was no 'good' place to start. There was only the beginning, the place where the rabbit hold opened up and sucked everything in. The rest was just a downward spiral into chaos and destruction. It was hard to repeat all that he'd learned, to relive the horrors again. He tried his best to make it through uninterrupted or without losing it, but there were times in his story where he had to catch his breath or take a moment. There were times when he had to stop for Osten's freakouts. Ahren was deadly silent the entire time, listening to everything with a stony face. People dealt with heartache and betrayal in different ways, even brothers.

When he reached the end of the terrible tale, Osten was crying into his sleeve and Kaden turned to Ahren, hoping to make him understand why he did what he did in the hall.

"So you see, I had to pretend that we were still fighting because it was the only way to keep you safe. If Bloomsdale finds out that we're talking again, that we've made up, then he could target you too, and I can't...I can't..." Kaden trailed off, unable to finish because having to relive this whole nightmare all over again was too much. He couldn't take it, and the idea that the fate of his entire family rested on his shoulders was unbearable.

Ahren shot up from the couch, pacing furious circles around the room while he steamed.

"I'm going to kill him," Ahren seethed, his fists clenched and ready for a fight. Kaden always knew that Ahren had a violent streak in him, especially when it came to family. He'd punched one of Eadlyn's suitors in the face for trying to take advantage of her. Kaden had no doubt of Bloomsdale was in the room, his teeth would only be the first thing to go.

"No, you can't," Kaden refuted, holding his brother at bay. "He's got Heather locked up somewhere. He used her to carry out his plans, to call the bombs and infiltrate the Selection, all without her knowledge. She's his scapegoat, and he's the only person who can free her from this mess. Besides, he's dangerous. It's impossible to tell who works for him and who doesn't. As far as we're concerned, every staffer in this palace is against us. If we tried anything, he'd know."

"Kaden...I-I'm sorry," Osten stammered, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "What happened to Heather is my fault. I shouldn't have...I didn't know what was going to happen..."

"It's _not_ your fault," Kaden assured his brother. "We've all been used by Bloomsdale. What he made us do is something we never could've expected. I just wish that I had seen the signs sooner. Now we're in danger and I can't even protect you."

He looked at Osten with heavy eyes, ashamed of himself - that he'd put his brother in this situation. Kaden was supposed to be the older brother. He was supposed to take care of Osten, look after him. All he'd done is fail him.

"Hey, don't you worry about us," Ahren told Kaden, pulling the best big-brother act he could. "I can take care of myself. Osten can too."

"I know...but I'm the king," Kaden replied, feeling just as helpless as he did in Bloomsdale's office. "I should be able to do something but I can't."

Ahren pulled both his brothers into a hug, holding them close. They all held on to one another, the last of the Schreaves united, and they were never going to let go, not if they could help it.

"We're stronger together," Ahren pulled back, a strength in his voice that gave both Kaden and Osten hope. "Bloomsdale can't touch us so long as we've got each other's backs. Got it?"

"Got it," Kaden and Osten repeated together. For a moment, it even seemed like things were going to turn out okay.

"You said he's watching you, right?" Ahren asked Kaden, returning to the problem at hand.

"Yes. My every move," Kaden confirmed, shivering at the thought of being monitored so closely.

"But I'm off his hit list?"

"Pretty sure."

"So, you can't do anything to stop him, but I can," Ahren surmised, a smile lighting his face, the same smile he got whenever he came up with one of his so-called 'ingenious' plans.

"Ahren...no..." Kaden denied, hoping his brother wasn't thinking what he thought he was.

"You said it yourself: Bloomsdale has you under lock and key, but as long as he believes we're at odds, I'm off his radar. Let me take care of the international affairs. Let me get Leger and Josie back. That way, he won't suspect a thing and you can focus your energy on finding a way to take him down from the inside."

"And how are you going to pull that off? If you haven't noticed, I don't have much in the means of power. I can't give you supplies or money or men."

"You wound me," Ahren put a hand to his chest playfully, but quickly knocked it off when he noticed Kaden's scowl. "I'm the Prince Consort of France. I have my own connections. Besides, I do have one idea..." Ahren trailed off, biting his bottom lip and worrying it between his teeth.

"But...?" Osten prodded, trying to get the truth out of Ahren.

"But you're not going to like it."

"I'm desperate for anything right about now," Kaden admitted, hating how far he had fallen. Look at him, plotting coups in his own tea room with his brothers like a bunch of rebels. It was pitiful.

"We contact August Illéa."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kaden hissed, astounded that Ahren would even suggest working with that power hungry madman. "You think we could trust him after what Marid did to Eadlyn?"

"Exactly, what _Marid_ did to Eadlyn, not _August_ ," Ahren insisted. "He's already issued a statement saying that he had no ties to what his son tried to do. August and Georgia even condemned his actions and tried to reach out to Mom and Dad after the mess he made."

"Ahren, I still don't trust him..."

"You said you would do anything Kaden. And you have to admit, he's our best bet," Ahren countered, and damn it, he was right. "August still has connections to the former Northern Rebellion. There are hundreds of men who would stand up and fight for him at a moment's notice. August has been clamoring to prove himself ever since he fell from grace, and helping the current king overthrow a corrupt government official sounds right up his alley."

"Fine," Kaden conceded, rubbing at his temples. This plan could go so, so wrong, but he was backed into a corner. Maybe it was time to try something drastic. "It's not like I have anything else to lose."

"That's the spirit," Osten clapped Kaden on the back, and despite his best effort, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. Leave it to Osten to turn a serious problem into a joking matter. But that's what Kaden loved about his younger brother. He hoped that quality never went away.

"I'll make some discreet calls to Nicoletta, have her do some digging," Ahren said, placing a comforting hand on Kaden's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will get our friends back - all of them - and then we'll take Bloomsdale down. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know," Kaden nodded, stuck in disbelief. Ahren made everything sound like it was going to be okay, that things were going to work out just fine and it would be easy. Kaden desperately wished to believe that. "I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Back only a few hours and Ahren was Kaden's personal superman, dashing to the rescue. It was incredible how much Ahren was willing to risk, and Kaden found himself once more grateful he'd decided to put their past behind them. If he was still fighting with Ahren for real...well, Kaden didn't want to imagine that kind of life. He'd still be up a creek without a paddle for one.

"You've done just fine without me these past few months."

"Yeah, right," Kaden scoffed. He'd successfully driven the country into the hands of a terrorist. He'd consider that the exact opposite of fine.

"Hey, I mean it," Ahren said, and when Kaden looked up, he could see that Ahren wasn't messing with him or telling a joke. He was serious. "I don't think I could've taken it if I were in your shoes. Most people would've given up by now, but you Kaden...you're the strongest person I know. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you."

Emotion blocked Kaden's throat, preventing him from replying. He really didn't know what he would've said anyway. That was one of the kindest things he'd heard in so long, and hearing it from Ahren made it all the more precious.

Ahren ruffled his hair and got up from where was kneeling and Kaden got up from his seat as well. It was time to go. They were pushing their limits staying in here for so long already, and they couldn't afford to get caught. Kaden cleared his throat and looked around, going over to turn off one of the lamps.

"We should leave at different times, out different doors, just in case," Kaden suggested, trying to cover all his bases.

Osten and Ahren nodded, both of them going to different doors at the opposite ends of the room. Ahren left first, going out the opposite way in which he came while Osten went out the main door a few minutes later. Kaden sat in the room for a while, trying to digest the plan and what would hopefully happen. A lot was hindering on things being pulled off perfectly, but he had faith that Ahren would pull through. Kaden only hoped that his involvement wouldn't cost him his life.

A few minutes later, Kaden got up and left the tea room, shutting the door and locking it behind him as it had been previously. It was as if no one had been there at all. Now all he had to do was go back to his room and -

"Kaden!" Allegra called, running after him down the hall to catch up. Normally Kaden would be happy to see her, but now he did his best to stifle a groan.

"Not now Allegra," Kaden replied, far too preoccupied for pleasantries.

"You never came back after you left your rooms yesterday. I was scared out of my mind," she said, an angry tone to her worried words. It looked like she was caught between scolding him and hugging him.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

 _That's one way to put it,_ Kaden thought grimly to himself, unable to keep the frown off his face and Allegra noticed.

"What is going on with you?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Kaden snapped all too quickly, catching Allegra off guard. He immediately regretted it and forced himself to calm down. "Nothing is wrong with me Al, so stop fussing would you? I'm just stressed."

That was a horrible lie. He was always terrible at it, but that one took the cake. More than that, it hurt Allegra.

"Yeah well, talk to me about it when you decide not to be an arse," she replied cooly, stepping away to leave.

"Al, don't be like that," Kaden tried to reach out, but she was already an arm's length away and moving further. "I'm sorry."

His apology fell on deaf ears. She didn't even look back. Kaden didn't try to follow her; that would only make her more mad. He'd really screwed that up. Allegra was only trying to help and he totally bit her head off. But then again, he'd given her fair warning. It wasn't like he could tell her what was really going on anyway. The more people who knew the truth, the more people he put in harm's way. If angering Allegra is what kept her safe, he could take it.

 _As if this day could get any worse._

Clearly it could, because standing down the hall, watching him with scathing disapproval, was Princess Han Eunmi. It was evident that she had witness the altercation between he and Allegra if he was judging off her scowl. Kaden had never seen her show so much emotion before, and he was crestfallen that the new display had to be the negative sort.

 _This was bound to be fun._

"Your Majesty," she inclined her head and Kaden did likewise. "You are a difficult man to locate."

"I'm very busy," Kaden replied brusquely, hoping to ditch her so he could go back to doing more important things than play nice. "Look, I'm really in a rush and don't have time to-"

"You will make time," she retorted. For the first time, she put force behind her words and Kaden felt compelled to obey.

"Alright, what is it?" Kaden asked, steeling himself for what was to come. Whatever it was could not possibly be as bad as the news he'd already received. However, he could guess where this conversation was headed, and he needed to be ready.

"New Asia is an empire founded on dignity and honor. Respect is of the highest importance in our culture. Too many times have you shown me extreme disrespect. You have embarrassed me in front of our peers. You have endangered my life while you spoke of peace. And now you have made a mockery of me by inviting me here when it is clear that you do not wish to be in my presence," she said, each word carefully chosen and carrying weight. These were feelings she had left to fester, her normally composed demeanor failing as her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed with irritation.

"I know and I can explain everything, it's just-"

"I will stand for it no longer. I cannot continue to brush your indiscretions aside when you continually seek to dishonor me," she continued, completely bulldozing over anything Kaden wished to say. "You have made an enemy out of me, Kaden Schreave."

Kaden wanted to be scared. He wanted to feel the fear that he should have as the peace treaties and ceasefires his father worked so hard to achieve were crumbling around him. But Kaden didn't feel scared. Instead, all he felt was anger that once again, Sir Bloomsdale was winning. This was what he wanted all along: Illéa to tear itself into shambles with Kaden center stage. Kaden would be damned if he let another thing slip into that man's grasp.

"Okay, you listen to me now," Kaden commanded. And perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say when a powerful country had pretty much declared war against him, but he had just about had enough of people talking down to him or over him or around him as if he wasn't capable of doing anything other than fucking up. "I'm sorry that I've offended you, but that was never my intention. We have both been manipulated like pawns in someone else's game. None of what's happened was up to me. Inviting you here now was not my idea. One of my councilmen is setting us against each other in the hopes that we will start war...and it looks like he's winning."

"You expect me to believe that someone, one of your closest advisors at that, has been manipulating us this entire time?" Princess Eunmi scoffed, looking at Kaden as if he were crazy. "Why should I trust you?"

"I don't know," Kaden admitted, tossing his hands in the air. "I have no proof I can give you. Just my word and a promise that I will do whatever I can to stop this man from doing any more harm to the both of us."

They both stood in silence, Princess Eunmi studying Kaden carefully, looking for any signs of delirium or insanity, while Kaden held his breath in anticipation. He prayed that the princess would show him mercy, that she would see that Kaden was not playing her and make the right decision. War was not an easy step to take, and no ruler took it lightly. If she could prevent it, she most certainly would, that Kaden knew. The only thing left to be determined was whether or not she still put value to his word.

"Alright Kaden Schreave, I choose to trust you," she decided eventually, looking at him warily, surely wondering if she had just made a terrible mistake. Honestly, he couldn't promise that she hadn't. "I will give you until your New Year to provide evidence of this plot against us. If not, Illéa shall have war with New Asia."


	60. Chapter 59

A/N: I figured after so much bad shit, it was time for a pick me up chapter. There's still the looming threat of destruction and despair in the background, but...a pretty party! *throws confetti* Please enjoy the Yuletide Ball! I love you all to the moon and stars and back! Also, if you're currently suffering through finals - it's okay! We can survive this together!

Totally random, but did you guys know I am a poet? Well a poet of sorts - more like a dabble in poetry every now and then. *Shameless self-promotion* If you're into that, you should totally check out my fictionpress page! I've just uploaded half a dozen new works; I'm under the same username and everything! *Wink wink nudge nudge*

* * *

Chapter 59

Christmas morning came around just like any other.

Kaden was woken up at five a.m. by his butler and was dressed in his usual suit, though this time the tie was a bright red in order to keep with the holiday spirit. Of course, when he got to the private foyer, Osten was still in his pajamas. Even Ahren was dressed down in slacks and a red pullover. Kaden groaned. Sometimes he resented being king and having to keep up appearances. What he wouldn't do to be able to spend the day in his pajamas just like he had for the past eighteen Christmases of his life.

The brothers spent the early morning hours together as they used to before things got messy. There were pancakes with red and green chocolate chips and fruits cut in the shape of trees and reindeer. There was even a tree set up with presents underneath it for them to open once they were done with breakfast. That was Osten's favorite part, and he scarfed down his eggs and bacon much to the amusement of his older brothers.

When it came time to open presents, Kaden got nervous. The gifts under the tree were sparse, used to accommodating much more for the three family members that would not be joining them this year, nor any other year. Still, Kaden had tried his best to make it feel like it used too. They passed around presents, each receiving a few. Kaden opened up a very nice set of collectors-edition literary classics from Ahren; he could tell that some of them were even originals, their spines refurbished to pristine condition. Lurking at the bottom of the box was a black tee-shirt that said "World's Best Uncle" that Kaden could only assume was a gag gift as Osten got one as well. Osten gave Kaden a new saber for his fencing collection, and Kaden immediately used it to poke Osten in the chest, challenging him to a duel the moment he had the spare time. Ahren received a gift that was more for Geneviève than him, but he still had to suck in a breath when he opened Grandmother Amberly's silver rattle along with a set of monogrammed linens. Osten received a yearlong subscription to a comic catalogue from Kaden, with the stipulation that he didn't bleed the country dry in his perusing.

Before Kaden knew it, the morning had faded into early afternoon. It was near time to leave this little bubble and be king again, something he did not want to do, not yet. He wouldn't have time to stop by to see the ladies, but hopefully that would be forgiven when he saw them at the ball later that evening. They'd spent their morning together, a similar set up to the one he was enjoying now prepared in the Women's Room for Christmas morning. He would have to ask if they liked their gifts, though he was sure they did. He'd been extra diligent in his choosing. He had a lot to make up for, after all.

More than that, he had a councilman to avoid, deadlines to worry about, a world war to prevent, a family to take care of, a party to throw, and dozens of guests to welcome all in a few short hours.

Merry Christmas to him.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, the palace was glowing from all the lights in the trees and strung about the exterior. There were actual horse drawn carriages delivering their guests amongst the usual limousines and fancy cars, everyone in some shade of red, green, silver, or gold. It wasn't snowing out, but the weather was unusually cold for an Angeles winter night, and some were hopefully for a flurry. Kaden, on the other hand, was just grateful that he got to stay inside and far away from door duty so that he could hide amongst the guests and hopefully rarely be seen by anyone - especially Bloomsdale.

He'd already spoken to his grandparents - now being entertained by Osten and Ahren - and had passed a few longtime family acquaintances. There were a few famous actors, the MVP of one of his father's favorite sports teams, and his mother's old Selection friends. Most of the people on the guest list were foreign to him, receiving invitations out of respect and tradition more than anything, but it wasn't like Kaden had many friends of his own to invite. He was all of nineteen years old; he had little to no personal ties to anyone. Besides, it wasn't like there was going to be one next year either if Bloomsdale had his way with things.

Kaden watched the party unfold, the holiday decor and the band setting the mood by playing traditional carols. Christmas dinner was being served to anyone who wished to partake, desserts in every form of chestnut, gingerbread, and peppermint were laid out by the dozens, and champagne flowed freely. If Kaden would be remembered for anything, it would be that he knew how to throw a party, and really, that was his social committee who organized everything. They just tacked his name on the end and handed him a speech to present half way through the night. Was any part of his reign so far really his?

Making his rounds through the giant ballroom, he spotted one of his ladies idling around the same as him.

"Lea, you look lovely, and much in the holiday season," Kaden complimented as he approached, and she giggled, swishing her crimson dress around her ankles. It was very modest, floor length and long sleeved with a square neck, but it was the wreath of holly placed atop of her brown curls that stole the show.

"I feel like a Christmas Princess," she chirruped, absolutely giddy. Before Kaden could ask her anything else, she took him by the hand and said, "Come on, you have to meet my family!"

It appeared that Kaden had little choice in the matter and let himself be pulled along as Lady Azalea let him to a small trio sitting down at one of the many tables along the perimeter of the room. Lady Azalea leaned down to hug and kiss everyone first before turning her attention to Kaden.

"A pleasure to have you all here tonight," Kaden greeted. "Lea has told me nothing but wonderful things."

"Kimberly Stones, Your Majesty," she introduced herself, and much to Kaden's surprise she seemed soft-spoken and mousy, not at all like her outgoing daughter. "This is my son Matthew, and my youngest, Hope. You'll have to forgive her, Your Majesty. She is deaf."

"That's quite alright," Kaden assured, turning his attention to Hope. Of course, already knew that Hope was deaf, but more importantly he knew how much Hope meant to Lady Azalea, how much the lady admired her younger sister. It was important that he make a good impression on her above the others, so in his best rendition of Illéan sign language, he signed, _It is very nice to meet you._

Hope was positively beaming, signing back at a rapid-fire pace that Kaden could barely make sense of. Thankfully, Lady Azalea stepped in to save him, laughing all the while at his flustered expression.

"She says thank you for inviting the family, and for taking the time to learn how to speak to her."

Kaden signed back a simple _Your welcome_ before turning to Lady Azalea. "I wish I could say more, but I'm not very good."

Hope looked between her sister and Kaden, and shrugged before continuing signing. It didn't take a genius to read lips.

"She said it's the thought that counts," Lady Azalea relayed, smiling at Kaden lovingly. "And she's right. You're incredible."

"Really, it's nothing. I just want you all to feel welcome here."

"It means something to us," Kimberly replied solemnly, clutching onto Hope's hand and squeezing tight. "Most people wouldn't think to communicate with Hope in her way. When they find out she's deaf, they ignore her, or worse..."

"I'm sorry you've had to endure that," Kaden apologized though nothing was his fault. He just felt guilty about the lingering prejudices. This was his kingdom. He should be able to control these things.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Matthew spoke up, trying to be the strong face of the family. "Hope's the strongest one of all of us. Takes more than a few words to get her down."

Hope nodded and flexed fake muscles, making everyone laugh.

"Well, this party is supposed to bring everyone's spirits up. So please, enjoy yourselves, and if anyone gives you any trouble, I'll deal with them personally," Kaden promised. "You'll have to excuse me. Too many people to talk to, too little time."

They parted ways, and if Kaden wasn't mistaken, Lady Azalea was already squealing and gushing about him to her family. It was a strange feeling, to be so admired, or even loved, by someone. He felt the tips of his ears redden. It was strange, yes, but not unpleasant.

Kaden did have people to greet, bumping into a few along the way to the dessert table, but the peppermint bark had been calling his name since he saw it and he was starving. Maintaining a perfect smile and socializing was exhausting, and he'd barely even scratched the surface of the night. That called for two cookies as well. Screw metabolism or acne, he would eat what he wanted regardless of the fact he had chocolate in his breakfast. He was half way through the first bite when he was distracted yet again, this time by another lady. He was so stunned that his jaw fell, cookie falling out, and when she noticed the staring, she was not pleased.

"Get a hold of yourself Your Majesty!" she chided, swatting at his hands which were covered in sticky, sugary crumbs. "And for the sake of Illéa and your future children's grandchildren, stop leaving your mouth open like that! Those cookies aren't helping your situation either!"

"I've been caught red-handed," Kaden played along, glad for the distraction even if it meant giving up his sweets. He gratefully took the napkin she held out for him and wiped off his hands, placing the used wad on a nearby table when he was satisfied he wouldn't stain anything. "Merry Christmas Serena."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, her mothering demeanor replaced with something far more cheerful.

"I apologize for the mess but I was distracted," Kaden explained, gesturing to her dress. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh, thank you," she said, her cheeks flushing under his appreciative gaze.

Her maids had truly outdone themselves: a strapless red velvet gown that moulded to her body with a wide silver sash around the waist. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and pulled to the side so it fell over one shoulder. And then there was her statement piece: a large ruby cut in a heart shape surrounded by tiny diamonds hanging by a delicate silver chain that rested right in the center of her collarbone.

"Were you happy with what you found under the tree this morning?" Kaden asked as he focused his gaze on the necklace, glad to see that she was wearing his present.

"More than happy - overwhelmed!" she gushed, her hand flying to the jewel. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it," Kaden smiled, turning his attention then back onto the dessert table. "You know, you were just scolding me about it, but you really have to try one of these macaroons."

"My weakness," she replied, shooting a mock-annoyed look before picking up one of the colorful treats. She took a bite and immediately rolled her eyes back into her head and moaned. "Oh my God... _this_ is the best macaroon I've ever had in my _life_."

"The baker will be pleased to hear that," Kaden teased, finding the way her mouth practically made love to a sugary dessert both hysterical and endearing. "He's the owner of the best patisserie in the western hemisphere. I flew him out here and had him custom make these just for you."

Now it was her jaw's turn to drop. "All of this...for me?"

"I wanted to do more," Kaden admitted. "I'd asked the man what kind of tools he used, but the guards said it was a breach of security to give knives - no matter how nice - to the Selected. So then I started looking into personal baking lessons but it turns out his schedule's been full for months so I had to settle on the necklace but I still feel like I've shorted you and-"

Kaden never got the chance to finish, not when Lady Serena was pulling him down into a kiss. She was eager, her kiss conveying more words than any simple 'thank you'. Her fingers curled into the lapels of his tux and he held gently onto the small of her back, not daring to mess up her curls. Her lips were soft and sweet, no doubt smearing red lipstick all over his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This moment was perfectly unexpected.

"I'm sorry," she gasped as she pulled away, her expression stricken like she couldn't believe what she'd done. "But that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I just-"

Kaden placed a finger to her lips, pulling her gently back in by her chin. "Don't apologize. This was a long time coming."

She smiled contentedly and went in for another kiss, one that lasted only a few seconds but was just as sweet. Then she glanced up at the ceiling and smirked. "Mistletoe."

Kaden followed her gaze to find that she was right; they were standing directly under one of the large bundles of mistletoe that had been placed throughout the ballroom. He gave her a teasing smile.

"Did you plan this?"

"No, but I'd hoped," she admitted, laughing under her breath as her plans were discovered, brushing a thumb gently across his mouth as she rubbed away the lipstick smudged there. "As you said, this was a long time coming."

They kept close to one another for a moment, and Kaden couldn't help his mind from thinking about how close they'd gotten in these past three months. Ask him back in the summer if he'd be capable of feeling this way for anyone ever again, and he would've said no. Now he had four ladies he cared for, and even though he had one of them right in front of him, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the other two in the room with him, and the last who was somewhere else entirely.

His mind froze. Was it even a good idea for him to be so close to Lady Serena in public? Did this display of affection make her a new target? Instinctively, Kaden raised his head to look around, searching for any of the eyes that were always watching.

"Who are you looking for?" Lady Serena asked, a hint of worry edging in her blissful expression.

"No one," Kaden replied, not wanting to raise her suspicions. But it was too late, she had pulled back slightly, a pensive look on her face.

"Do you know where Heather is?" Lady Serena inquired, looking around the room concernedly. "I haven't seen her in a few days, and she didn't come down for presents this morning."

"She hasn't been feeling well so she's been sticking to her rooms. I think she got sick from the cold at the beach," Kaden lied, hoping that one sounded semi-convincing.

For reasons unbeknownst to him, Sir Bloomsdale had kept his daughter's current situation under wraps. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in the fact that it spared him another national crisis, but a curse in that he had no idea what Sir Bloomsdale was planning on doing to her. All Kaden could do was pray that Ahren's connections pulled through soon. A little bit of good news, even a small victory, could spark the motivation he would need to face Bloomsdale when the time came.

"Oh," Lady Serena replied, clearly upset by the news, her face falling into a frown. "I hope she's better soon. It's a terrible thing to spend Christmas alone."

"I'm sure everything will clear up soon enough," Kaden responded vaguely, pulling up the best, most sincere smile he could manage.

Lady Serena only nodded in reply.

"I'd like to meet your parents. Go and get them, I'll be right back," Kaden told Lady Serena, who nodded happily and kissed Kaden on the cheek before crossing the room to steal her parents away from the catering staff.

Kaden, on the other hand, took the time to greet a guest who had been looking his way for a while now, clearly waiting to be called upon. He walked her way, ready for whatever she could throw his way. Thankfully, she did not appear to be in the argumentative mood, and was back to her monotonous ways.

"Princess Eunmi," Kaden greeted. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"A simple request," she said, extending one pale hand his way. "Dance with me, Kaden Schreave."

Kaden hesitated, but after a moment decided that it was best to do as she said. Lady Serena had still not returned with her family, so he had no excuse to deny her request. They headed out to the dance floor, the princess' thick red robes fanning out behind her. He would have to be careful not to step on them once the dance started.

"You are running out of time," she spoke lightly into his ear, her voice almost blending in with the music.

"I know," Kaden replied tersely. _As if he didn't know that!_ The New Year was in six days and he had nothing to show her. He was trying not to frown with the press circulating around and Bloomsdale's spies around every corner. "I'll admit it's hard to work with the deadline you gave me."

"You act as if I asked you to bring me the moon," she replied evenly. "If this plot is as apparent as you claim, the evidence should not be hard to find."

"You have no idea..." Kaden trailed off, chuckling darkly. "No idea what I'm up against."

"Perhaps," she conceded, twirling around gracefully. "But that will not sway me to change my mind. I must do what is best for my country."

"And I will do what's best for mine."

There was a pause in the conversation, a tense moment that was over just as it started. She wanted to let him know she was not playing, well neither was he.

"Regardless of this mess, one thing is sure," she said and Kaden spun her out, pulling her back in and down in one fluid movement. "We would never have made a suitable match. Your advisors were foolish for thinking so."

"Finally, something we can agree on," Kaden quipped, and strange enough, she actually smiled.

They spent the rest of the dance in silence, spinning circles around the other couples. Kaden wasn't sure if she was showing off her skill, or if they were trying to out-dance each other, but they ended up the the only couple left on the dance floor, a ring of onlookers cheering once the band stopped playing. Princess Eunmi gave the faintest hint of a playful smirk before she stepped backwards to create their usual distance.

"Thank you for the dance," she said, dipping into an effortless curtsey before accepting the hand of one of her own diplomats for the next dance.

It was the first dance they'd ever finished. Kaden suspected it would also be the last.

"Your Majesty," one of the New Asian diplomats bowed deeply as a greeting. Kaden recognized this diplomat though; he remembered being introduced during the summit. This man was Shang Yun, right hand to the Emperor. "It seems as though you are missing one of your ladies. The one with the dark complexion."

Kaden smiled thinly. "Lady Heather has been taking care of some personal business. I'm afraid it's kept her from the palace."

"Hmm," the man hummed, his dark eyes searching for some other truth. "That is a shame."

"I didn't know my ladies meant so much to you," Kaden said, probing the waters, wondering what this man was truly after.

"They don't," he replied bluntly, hands tucked primly behind his back as he refocused that obsidian gaze towards Princess Eunmi. " _My_ lady is what matters to me, and so long as your fates are entwined, I will always be concerned."

"You won't have to worry about that for too much longer," Kaden said, taking a step away from the imposing man. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests to greet."

Shang Yun bowed respectfully and retreated back to where the New Asian party had congregated. It was always strange to watch them watch the princess, but Kaden supposed he himself was also under constant watch. He just couldn't see it.

Just like he couldn't see the hands that reached out and grabbed him back into the shadows.

Kaden was about to panic, but when he saw the poof of a pine green ballgown, his fears assuaged. Then, when he looked up to find familiar technicolor eyes, that fear wanted altogether. Instead, there was just surprise and faint annoyance. If Lady Finnley had wanted his attention, why not just go up to him like a normal person?

"Where is she?" Lady Finnley asked urgently, her voice hushed but very serious.

"What?" Kaden replied, very confused as to who 'she' was and why Lady Finnley pulled him behind the curtains to ask. "How did you-"

"Being invisible is my superpower," she interrupted, waving him off like that part wasn't important. "I just heard you tell that man that Heather's out on business but Serena said you told her she was sick. What's going on? Tell me the truth."

Lady Finnley was talking at such a rapid pace that it was hard for Kaden to process what she was saying. It wasn't until he realized that she too was pressing about Heather that he tensed up. Two girls in one night; this was hardly a coincidence. They suspected something was wrong, enough to have Lady Finnley eavesdrop on his conversations. He'd be proud of their intuition if he wasn't hurt by their secrecy.

"Finn, leave it," Kaden insisted. She was teetering dangerously close to an edge that she did not want to fall off of. He was not going to be the one who pushed her.

"If you don't tell me I will find another way to find out, and you won't like that other way," she countered, puffing out her chest to make her seem bigger, trying to stand tall and hold her ground. Kaden had no doubt she would go to lengths to discover the truth. He just wished she wouldn't. He just wished that she would let him protect her.

"Please...just trust me on this one. Everything with Heather is going to be okay; you have nothing to worry about. Please."

Kaden hated himself for lying. Hated himself for trying to convince someone he loved that someone else they both loved was okay when he knew damn well she wasn't. But what other choice did he have? The less Lady Finnley knew, the greater chance she had at making it out of his nightmare unscathed. Lies had hurt their relationship before. Lies and mistrust had nearly destroyed them back in the earlier months of the Selection. But he would rather have her live a long, happy life apart from him than die a premature death by his side.

"I love you," she said, the power of those words ricocheting down his spine like lightning, but not the good kind. There was too much hesitation in her voice, too much sadness in her technicolor eyes. "But I can't trust you, not this time. I'm sorry, but Heather is my friend and I have a responsibility to help her."

He knew she would say that. It was just like her, to want to help, to want to reach out and right the wrongs of the world. He just couldn't be the one to help her. And if she thought less of him for that, then so be it. It was better than the alternative. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Finn..." Kaden caught Lady Finnley by the hand and tried to pull her back to him, but she slipped out of his grip. Strangely, it felt like he had let go of something far heavier. His heart lurched in his chest, a new feeling for her that was all too familiar. Fear. "I can't lose you too. Not to this."

"You won't," she promised, already a few feet away. It might as well have been a mile. "We will find Heather."

There was nothing else he could do, nothing more he could say to get her to change her mind. There was only acceptance of her decision and a prayer that she wasn't walking away to her funeral march.

"Keeping secrets Your Majesty?"

The deceitful voice created shivers down Kaden's spine, and against his will, Kaden felt terror in the presence of the man standing two feet behind him. Kaden turned around, steeling himself for the worst. What else could he do when the Devil had him cornered?

"You would know all about that," Kaden shot back coldly, and Sir Bloomsdale chuckled. It was obvious that he had overheard Kaden's conversation with Lady Finnley, the way he looked at Kaden with pity as he gestured at the space the lady once occupied giving him away.

"No need to be short with me. It's Christmas," he replied easily, raising his glass of champagne with a smile, as if they were good friends. "Besides, keeping secrets is part of any job - yours especially. If she can't handle that...well...is she even fit to be queen?"

"I shouldn't have any secrets from her, or any of them. The foundation of any relationship is trust and respect. Without that, relationships crumble."

"The foundation of your relationship with these ladies is necessity and duty," Sir Bloomsdale corrected, losing some of his calm. "You started this charade to pick a queen, someone to use as a vessel to carry the heir this country so desperately needs. _That_ is why she's here. That's why they're all here."

The conversation was on the brink of taking a sharp turn downwards and Kaden swallowed thickly, trying to maintain his composure. This was a public place, a party even. Sir Bloomsdale wouldn't try anything here. That's what he chanted to himself over and over again.

"They're worried about Heather. I'm worried about Heather."

"So am I, if we're being honest. But I trust you will do what's right," Sir Bloomsdale said, looking down at Kaden as if lecturing him.

Kaden sucked in a breath, rage and fear mingling together, making him bold.

"I intend to."

"Be careful Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale warned, his lips curling up into a dangerous grin. "That almost sounded like a threat."

"It was."

Kaden didn't know if he'd just made a terrible mistake, but Bloomsdale didn't move an inch. In fact, all he did was chuckle.

"Merry Christmas," Sir Bloomsdale said evenly, his perfect illusion back in place as he tipped his head, smiled, and carried on his way, side stepping Kaden and disappearing back into the crowd.

Kaden let out a shuddering breath, not realizing how fast his heart was beating until he was free of the oppressive man. He leaned up against a pillar and screwed his eyes shut, trying to contain himself. Why...why him? Why did everyone constantly seek to hurt him? Kaden felt exhausted, done with this party and this night and everything else.

"Kaden!"

Of course, the universe wouldn't let him off that easy.

"Serena," Kaden replied, almost forgetting about asking to meet her parents. She had them by her side now, both watching his interaction with their daughter. "This is the family then?"

"Yes! Kaden, meet my mom and my dad. Mom and Dad, this is Kaden."

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Serena's mother greeted formally, even getting down into a curtsey. She stood at a contrast to Serena's father. Where he was large with a jovial smile and pink cheeks, she was more reserved and shrewd, taking everything in with a critical eye. Kaden could only assume she wanted the best for her daughter, as any mother would. He hoped he would make a good impression.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Please, call me Kaden," he insisted.

"Kaden," Serena's father's voice rumbled, his timber welcoming and cheery like his demeanor. "Call me Zach."

He shook Kaden's hand, this interaction far more normal that the one Kaden had with her mother. He could see Serena's mother growing uncomfortable, as if being so casual with royalty was not something she was expecting. He couldn't blame her though; it took most people by surprise.

"I'll be right back," Lady Serena said, her attention elsewhere as she kissed Kaden on the cheek before looking between him and her parents. "You three play nice while I'm gone."

She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kaden alone with her parents and a rapidly descending wave of awkwardness.

"Are you enjoying yourselves tonight?" Kaden asked, striking up conversation.

"Very much," her mother replied cordially. "Do you alway throw such grand parties?"

"Not all the time, but the Selection happened to fall within holiday season. I'm kind of obligated to do this sort of thing."

"Such a hard life," Zach joked, pulling Kaden in close and squeezing tight. It was a such a fatherly, familial gesture that Kaden started to choke up.

"Dear, let him go," Serena's mother insisted, pulling at her husband, clearly embarrassed and concerned that he may be hurting the king.

"Sorry," Zach apologized, his cheeks flushing as he let Kaden go. "I can get a bit carried away."

"That's not a problem. I won't break," Kaden assured, maintaining his smile so that they knew he was being genuine. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough here to be yourselves."

"Well, we could end up being family. Best to know what you're in for," Zach replied with a bit of laughter.

"Exactly," he agreed. He had the feeling that if he did end up picking Serena, he would fit into her family just fine. "So, Serena's told me you run the best diner in all the province."

"Ah, I wouldn't go boasting on about that," Zach waved it off, but it was evident that he was flattered. "But the key's in the-"

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but it's urgent" an unfamiliar voice cut in, drawing the two men's attention. Surprisingly, the voice was connected to a familiar body, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a round, childlike face - a girl around Osten's age.

"Miss Darlington, what is it?" Kaden asked, surprised by her appearance.

"Can I speak to you... _in private_?" she asked, looking warily at Lady Serena's parents.

Kaden bit his lip. He hated to be rude, but judging by how spooking Aria looked, this was serious enough to grant her request.

"Of course," Kaden conceded, turing towards Lady Serena's parents apologetically. "Please excuse me. This won't take long."

Both of her parents nodded, neither one seemingly upset that he had to go so suddenly. Just part of the job they assumed no doubt. If only they knew the half of it.

The pair stepped off to the side where there were less people. Though he had seen Aria Darlington at many different events, this was the first time they'd actually spoken. She'd always been too wrapped up in Osten, and he had always been too busy talking to diplomats or his twenty love interests to pay her any mind. However, at the moment she appeared frazzled, glancing around the room as if she were afraid of being watched or overheard.

"I overheard three of your ladies...they were talking about some girl...she's missing and they were going to..." she started unsteadily, her phrases coming out breathy, as if she'd just run over here and her brain had become jumbled in the process. But it was the content of those words that grabbed his immediate attention.

"They were going to what?" Kaden asked, his anxiety shooting through the roof.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help - tried to talk them out of it but -" Aria's voice stammered, like she was trying to find the right way to put things. That did nothing to calm Kaden's nerves. In fact, it was making it easier and easier to fill in the blanks. He only prayed the blanks were wrong.

"Aria, what did they do?" Kaden asked directly, the force of his voice overpowering but the sense of dread pooling in his stomach was too powerful to keep away.

 _Dear God, please tell me they didn't -_

"Your ladies...they've left."

 _They did._

They went to find Heather.

He needed to do something before Bloomsdale found them. He needed to do something _now_.

Kaden took Aria by the shoulders. Staring her down he asked, "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily, nodding her head. "Yeah you can trust me."

"Good, follow me."

"What?"

She was completely confused, not sure why Kaden had taken her by the hand and pulled her out the side door to the ballroom or why they are currently sneaking around the halls of his own palace. Kaden would've felt bad about the lack of explanation had his mind been focused on anything other than securing the ladies.

"We need to find them before they get hurt," Kaden rushed out, still dragging Aria behind him.

"Why can't you just send the guards out?" she asked, the whole situation probably making little sense to her.

"Can't trust them. It's a long story," Kaden explained but not really, knowing he wasn't giving her much to go off of at all. They stopped abruptly when they got to a larger hall, Kaden taking her by the shoulders again to look her dead in the eye. "You go left and search near the stairwell. I'll take the right. If you find them, shout, but _don't_ say my name. Understand?"

"I understand..." she nodded quickly, the realization dawning on her that this was a far more serious situation than she originally anticipated.

When Kaden released her, she scampered down the hall and turned left as instructed. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long and Osten wouldn't notice that Kaden had abducted his girlfriend. Kaden himself turned right and met an empty hallway save for a few guards standing near the doorway. He poked his head through every unlocked door to no avail. There was an old man sleeping and a few overzealous couples, but no ladies. He didn't know if he could trust the guards, but they were the only potential witnesses, and therefore his only remaining source of information.

"You," Kaden pointed to a guard and rushed up to him, no real plan in mind. "Have you seen three girls pass by this way?"

"No, Your Majesty," the man replied solemnly.

Frustrated, Kaden moved onto the next guard.

"Has anyone come this way?"

"No, Your Majesty."

The same story was told by the next three, and either they were all conspiring against him, or the ladies truly did not come down the hall.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

This could not be happening. Not now.

Aria appeared from the other end of the hall, but came up empty handed. Her expression was bewildered but also melancholy. Kaden knew exactly what that meant. He knew in that moment that his search was pointless.

It was no use. They were already gone.


	61. Chapter 60

A/N: FINALS ARE OVER THANK JESUS! I passed all seven of my classes so I get to stay in pharmacy school LOL, but now I can focus more on writing :) Be warned though, I have a few projects I need to work on, so I'll do my best with updates. I guess light and happy were not the right words to describe that last chapter, but hey, silver linings. It's as good as I could get given the generally crappy circumstances surrounding Kaden and Company. I have told you there's a happy ending right? Because there's a happy ending. I'm not TOTALLY heartless! Also, I had no idea I had posted on **Paige's** birthday, but I'm so glad that the last chapter was like an inadvertent present :D Happy belated birthday! Just want to give my usual virtual hugs and kisses and say that you all are wonderful human beings! Thank for your boundless enthusiasm! I always get a kick reading your reactions in your reviews; they're honestly what I live for! And thank you for the luck on the finals; fingers crossed I passed all of mine and I'll be holding out some of that luck for you guys as well!

* * *

Chapter 60

Kaden spent the whole night staying up worried sick about the ladies.

He'd sent Aria back to the ball after their failed attempt at a search party, but he was in no mood to party anymore. No one seemed to notice his absence, or if they did, hadn't cared enough to go looking. They could've found him in his office nursing a glass of whiskey and slowly losing his mind. He couldn't get his heart to stop pounding or his breathing to normalize. He was having a panic attack - that much he was aware of. He dealt with it by mapping out any and all places the ladies could have possibly gone within the palace grounds. He searched as much as one person possibly could within normal limits.

All he could think about were the horrible things that were more than likely happening to the ladies. The longer he took to find them, the more potential pain that brought them and he couldn't handle being responsible for the death of one more person.

The dawn came and still no word. He skipped breakfast despite the protests from his butler. He followed the night's liquor with a cup of black coffee and was amazed he hadn't gotten sick or passed out. He was running himself ragged with worry. He should go and ask for help, tell Ahren or someone but it wasn't like they could do anything he hadn't already done. He was stuck in a dead-end situation and every second he wasted on something that wasn't finding the ladies, another second closer someone far less friendly was to finding them instead.

Around noon, a card came for him from the Women's Room. Kaden recognized the signature, feminine stationary and let out a sigh of relief, shoving aside any paperwork in lieu of running all the way there. This invitation had to be from the ladies; they were the only ones granted access to the space without permission, the only ones who could send out cards or summon the king on a whim. To think that he'd spent all night and day worrying over them to have them show up in the most obvious place.

Except, it wasn't just the ladies waiting for him in the Women's Room.

Tea was set up and steaming in the dainty china pot, the staff hustling and bustling around to make the three girls more comfortable. They were seated on one sofa, still clad in their ballgowns with makeup smeared and dark circles under their worried eyes...and on the other sofa facing them was Sir Bloomsdale.

Kaden's heart seized. It was all his worst fears come true.

"Ah, Your Majesty. Just the man we've been looking for," Sir Bloomsdale greeted in the most innocent tone he could muster, a true lion in sheep's skin.

"Why are you here?" Kaden asked curtly, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

"I was just having a lovely chat with your ladies," Sir Bloomsdale said offhandedly, stepping closer towards Kaden so he could see the malice behind polite words. "They got rather lost last night at the ball, ended up stumbling through places they shouldn't have. You're lucky I was there to find them before someone else did."

"Yes, lucky," Kaden smiled thinly through clenched teeth, not missing the words spoken between the lines.

 _Your ladies have crossed a line. They're not safe from me, not anymore._

"Just think if there had been another anarchist attack," Sir Bloomsdale went on a tad theatrically, and Kaden chanced a glance at the three ladies, each of them pale with fright of what could have been. Kaden had no way of knowing what the man had said to them before he walked in. "They could have been kidnapped, or _worse_ , so I've been stressing the idea of added security. Purely for safety protocol of course. I'm sure Your Majesty will agree."

The older man raised his cup of tea to his lips and peered up at Kaden with mock-concern. Kaden bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood.

"May I speak with you for a moment, _outside_?" Kaden asked, trying to keep himself under control in front of the ladies. This was far from the time to lose his mind.

"Of course," Sir Bloomsdale acquiesced, placing his teacup down and gesturing for Kaden to lead the way.

The staff shut the doors behind the two of them, sealing the ladies safely away from whatever was about to go down. Kaden was steaming, furious. How _dare_ that man threaten his ladies so blatantly. How _dare_ that man go after the last bit of solace in Kaden's life. It was beyond cruel, beyond what was necessary, and it needed to stop. This was between he and Sir Bloomsdale, _not them_.

"You stay away from them," Kaden hissed, pacing lines in front of Sir Bloomsdale who had taken it upon himself to lean leisurely up against one of the pillars.

"Oh now now Your Majesty, I've made no moves towards them," Sir Bloomsdale feigned innocence, hands in the air as if he were trying to make peace. "They were the ones who stepped on my toes. This is me stepping back."

"They don't know _anything_. They found _nothing_ ," Kaden replied cooly, anger simmering too far close to the surface for him to restrain much longer.

"I know, I made sure of that. But they got awfully close, _too_ close for my liking," Sir Bloomsdale's voice took a darker edge to it, one that made Kaden the fire cool as he thought of a realm of horrible possibilities. He sauntered over to Kaden and busied himself adjusting Kaden's suit, as if nothing between their dynamic had changed. Sir Bloomsdale wrapped his fingers around the knot of Kaden's tie and pulled a bit too tight to be friendly. "If you wanted them out of this, you should've tried harder to stop them. Instead, you let them walk. All. Over. You."

Fingers played against his suit jacket buttons, pressing firmly into his chest at each word, and shivers ran down Kaden's spine at the touch. Sir Bloomsdale was far too all-encompassing, the man largely both physically and in presence compared to Kaden. It was like he was suffocating under him. Even the air tasted like his aftershave, and that combined with the tightness of his tie made it increasingly harder to breathe.

"All they wanted to do was find Heather. They're worried about her. You can't expect them to just roll over and accept that she's gone."

"No, but I do expect you to show them their place," Sir Bloomsdale countered patronizingly, silencing Kaden's argument. "Since you can't, I will."

"Let me guess, these guards you want to have placed with them are your spies?" Kaden asked dryly though he already knew the answer.

"Naturally," Sir Bloomsdale scoffed, as if Kaden were stupid for suspecting otherwise. "Can't have a repeat of last night, now can I?"

Sir Bloomsdale had the nerve to smile and Kaden felt ill. Was this really all a game to him? Horrible wrongs had been done to Sir Bloomsdale but what exactly had happened to him to make him so heartless? What could someone possibly tell themselves to justify the murder of innocent young women?

"Don't look so somber Your Majesty. No one is going to die," Sir Bloomsdale assured, though Kaden couldn't trust his word for anything. "Your ladies are perfectly safe in this palace. Unless, of course, they keep posing problems. I hope that motivates you to do what needs to be done. Understood?"

"I understand," Kaden seethed, his fists trembling at his sides.

"I do enjoy our little chats. It's so refreshing to be myself for a change," Sir Bloomsdale sighed, his expression light and chipper. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

Just like that, the older man sauntered away without a care in the world. Kaden watched him go, imagining all the things he would do to him if he could, none of them moral or humane. But then again, neither was Bloomsdale.

Kaden sucked in a deep breath and let it out. He fixed his suit to how it was before Bloomsdale ran his tainted hands all over it, trying to shake the feeling away. He needed to gather strength and composure before he faced the ladies. He also needed to concoct a lie, a convincing story as to why their conversation was so tense and private. They were an inquisitive bunch; it wouldn't be easy, but they couldn't know the truth. Not now that things had just gotten a thousand times more complicated.

However, it seemed that his opinions were currently invalid.

A puff of green tulle caught his eye from behind one of the pillars, carefully disguised but not enough. His stomach got a sinking feeling as he recognized Lady Finnley stepping out of the shadows. From the look on her face, Kaden knew she had heard the conversation. She had heard it all.

So much for hiding the truth.

"Kaden...what was that?" she asked, her voice small and her pupils blown wide with shock.

"Come on," Kaden said as he ran up to her and pulled her close, urging her back into the Women's Room as quickly as possible. Sir Bloomsdale could come back at any time, and the last thing Kaden wanted was to make him aware that he'd been discovered more than he originally thought. The doors shut behind them and Kaden immediately dismissed the staff, making sure everyone was gone before entertaining any further conversation.

"What _was_ that?" Lady Finnley repeated once they were inside the Women's Room, this time more insistent and laced with panic.

" _What_ was _what_?" Lady Azalea asked, shooting up from where she was seated at the sight of a distraught Lady Finnley.

Kaden let out a long-suffering sigh. There was no choice but to tell them now. There was no lie big enough to disguise what Lady Finnley had heard, and he knew after last night that they would believe her over him. The story was easier to tell the second time around, especially since he could gloss over the more personal bits and just focus on what affected them, like Katrina and Maddy and whatever happened last night. They offered no information about that other than they had gone searching around personal offices and Sir Bloomsdale discovered them before they could find anything worthwhile.

As Kaden finished, one thing was certain though. They were all pissed off. Super pissed off. Especially Lady Serena.

"How could you keep us in the dark about this? We've been living with this man for months and you thought it was okay to hide the fact that he wants you dead?" Lady Serena accused, the prim and proper lady gone, all her thorns out and sharpened. Her cutting glare said enough on its own. Paired with her scalding tone and the building disappointment radiating from the other two ladies, Kaden felt proper shame. It almost made him sorry for his actions. But then he remembered why he didn't tell them this in the first place, and he instantly regretted changing his mind. This is exactly the reaction he wanted to avoid.

"It was for your own safety! He only wants me dead, not you, or at least he used to before you went snooping through his things and got on his nerves."

"How were we supposed to know when you didn't even tell us about him? We would've been more careful!"

"You shouldn't even have been there at all!" Kaden exclaimed, surprising himself with his own sudden outburst. The ladies started to protest, but he placed his hand up to silence them, not yet finished speaking. "He's making me increase your security with his own personal guards. You know what this means, right? You've become targets. This is exactly what I've been trying to prevent, and now..."

"Kaden, we would've gone looking for Heather whether we knew the consequences or not," Lady Serena countered, her voice far too aloof for Kaden's liking.

"That's what you do for friends," Lady Finnley added softly.

"But I can't protect you anymore," Kaden protested, anger itching at his throat. Why was it so hard for them to grasp the danger of the situation? "Whatever happens, whatever's coming for me, it's headed for you too now."

"We can handle it, _together_ ," Lady Serena enforced, her tone becoming powerful and hard, her body bristling. "We're not some damsels in distress who need a knight in shining armor to come rescue us. We are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves. We could even look after you...if you'd let us."

"We stand a stronger chance at winning if we're all in this together," Lady Azalea agreed.

They formed a united front and they were not backing down. An unstoppable force had just met an unmovable object. One side would have to concede, and it looked like that side would be his.

"Fine. But if we do this, there need to be boundaries. No more sneaking around, no more prying, no more raising Bloomsdale's alarms -"

"No more keeping things from us," Lady Serena added in pointedly, arching one eyebrow as if to dare him to challenge her. Kaden sighed and nodded, trying not to let his fraying nerves impede this compromise.

"No more secrets. I will, however, have to implement the extra security." The ladies all moaned their disapproval, no doubt ready to fight tooth and nail for their privacy. "I hate it too but it's the only way to stave off suspicion. If I deny the guards, something far worse could happen. I won't take that risk. We have to play by Bloomsdale's rules."

There was a heavy silence that followed Kaden's speech, one that felt as if he'd created a rift between them. He'd have to mend bridges later. Despite how infuriating things must be from their end, it was far more taxing on his. They'd have to trust that he was doing the right thing.

It seemed as though their meeting was over. Lady Serena gathered her heels and got up off the couch, the other two ladies following suit. Kaden caught Lady Finnley by the arm before she could scurry off and pulled her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned that she was shaken far more than she was letting on. She had been distracted and glassy-eyed for most of the conversation, just as she was now. It was a bit scary if he were being honest.

All she did was nod, not a word escaping her pale lips. She pulled her arms tighter around her torso and walked away, not in a conversational mood. Lady Serena was waiting for her in the doorway, and they left together without another look backwards. Lady Azalea, however, had stayed behind. She approached Kaden slowly, as if contemplating whether to continue forward or leave with the other girls.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, rocking idly back and forth on her feet.

"Of course," Kaden said, gesturing for her to take her seat once more but she remained standing. He could tell she was nervous as she was wringing her hands, a jitteriness about her that was different than her normal bubbly energy. "What is it?"

"I um...I've been thinking, a lot actually, about life - about us - and after what just happened I came to the realization that I can't...do...this."

"What do you mean can't do _this_?" Kaden asked, needing clarification.

"This," she gestured between the two of them. "Us."

Kaden didn't understand. He was at a loss for words, silently gaping and trying to process the fact that what Lady Azalea was trying to work up the courage to say was that she wanted out. She didn't want to be in the Selection anymore.

"I'd like to think that I'm a strong person but I just can't live like this," she let out a shuddering breath, her whole body shaking with the weight of the truth. "These past three months have turned me into a person that I don't like - with all the sneaking around and lying going on - and I don't know...maybe I'm weak or a coward or something but I'm not cut out for this kind of life."

"Lea, it's not like this all the time. Every day isn't filled with death threats and suicide bombings," Kaden argued gently, trying to talk her down.

"But this kind of thing doesn't happen to normal people!" she snapped, her last shred of composure crumbling under her overwhelming emotions. "I knew going into this that being the queen would be far from normal life, but I had _no idea_. You said the anarchists were the problem but it's your own council that's the problem and I'm not blaming you for it but who's to say it wouldn't happen again? I've already lost my father. I fight constantly for my sister. I don't want to imagine a world where they don't have me because I've gotten blown up. And it was different when it was just the summit because the threat was over, you know? It was in the past and we could move on but _that man_ has been with us since the beginning. He's known you for years and you can't even trust him. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, not knowing who's waiting out there to kill me. It's scary and terrifying and I can't do it. I just...I just _can't_."

There were tears in her eyes and her lip was trembling. Kaden wanted to hold her but he knew that wasn't allowed. That was crossing the line she just drew. All he could do was watch as she struggled to pull herself together, to build her walls up once more, not for her own sake but for his.

"I love you Kaden, I really do, and I think some part of me always will. But love...it isn't enough. Not this time."

The words were painfully sharp daggers to the heart. The first time she said _I love you_ would also be the last, and that was a greater tragedy than any bomb.

"I understand," Kaden admitted reluctantly, even though it hurt to do so.

"I'll help you take this son of a bitch down, but after that...I just want to go _home._ "

Kaden could hear the desperation in her voice as she stressed the word home, and he couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. If he were in her shoes, he would say and do the exact same thing. He was constantly surprised that any of them had stayed as long as they had. He was also constantly surprised by how much endings hurt. Sixteen ladies down the line, he figured he would have gotten used to it, but it was the opposite now. He was so attached to Lady Azalea now; he had met her family and bonded with her sister. He was going to miss her like crazy, and just as she said she a part of her would always love him, a part of him would always love her.

There was so much more Kaden wanted to say, so much to atone for, but he didn't get the chance. The doors to the Women's Room flung open before he could get a word in. Every muscle in his body tensed, thinking it was Sir Bloomsdale back for seconds. Instead, it was Ahren.

"Sorry, I know this breaks all the rules but it's important," Ahren apologized, standing impatiently off to the side. "Kaden, we need to talk...in private."

"It's fine. She knows," Kaden sighed, sitting down and giving his brother his full attention. His problems with Lady Azalea would have to wait. "Lay it on me."

"Okay then. It's not good," Ahren admitted, sitting as well and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "August's men have reached Yukon and extracted the General along with the remaining men. They're in bad shape, but they'll live, most of them at least."

"That sounds like good news to me," Kaden replied, still cautious of the lingering stipulation that was sure to come next.

"It would be, but August has no secure means of delivering your men back to Angeles. There're guards set up at every post, and who knows how many more out in the public. It's like you said: as soon as they step foot onto palace grounds their done for. And without General Leger's testimony, there's no way to charge Sir Bloomsdale with any crimes."

"What about Josie?"

"Camille spoke to Nicoletta discreetly about the matter, and Nicoletta said she would allow French troops into prisons around the coast. No word on whether the Woodworks have been found, but even if they were found today, they won't get here in time for your New Years deadline - something I am not thrilled about by the way."

"What other choice did I have? Go to war with New Asia?" Kaden griped, aggravated that his brother was giving him grief over something completely out of his control.

"I know, I know," Ahren sighed, letting out a tense breath. "But still, the time constraints coupled with the monetary and physical ones have made this very...difficult."

"That's why he's so sure he'll win," Kaden said, his mood sinking. "Bloomsdale's been planning this for years. He's thought of everything."

"Hey, not everything," Ahren countered, placing a comforting hand on Kaden's knee. "Don't give up hope yet little brother."

"But it's as _you_ said, without physical proof there is no way for us to charge Sir Bloomsdale," Kaden complained, getting up so he could pace off some of his steam. "And say we do manage to get General Leger here safe and unharmed, and say we do manage to save the Woodworks and Nicoletta is willing to testify. They're an ocean away; what good is the word of someone who lives thousands of miles away in another country where you cannot see the proof with your own two eyes? If we approach Bloomsdale with the General, what's to stop him from putting a bullet in his head? Any confrontation is a war zone that we are vastly unprepared for."

"General Leger isn't so easily deterred," Ahren replied, though Kaden could see his words had struck a cord with his brother.

"I know, and that's what scares me. That man would take a bullet for us, but he is worth far more alive than dead. It's too risky."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Ahren asked, at a loss for suggestions. "Sit around and bide our time? Try to catch him in the act of another bombing? Wait until he tries to kill you? That's risky too, and I refuse to lose you to that madman!"

"I appreciate the concern, but it's there's no other-"

" _Mon Dieu_ Kaden do you hear yourself?" Ahren exclaimed, getting up to shake some sense into his brother. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself over this!"

"Okay but what else can we do?" Kaden shouted. He knew he should be quiet, that Sir Bloomsdale had ears all over the palace but he was so tired of being careful. He just wanted to feel things, to let out the anger and frustration that he'd been bottling up. "We could find a place to hold a trial and lure him there, somewhere the whole world can see his crimes and there can be no denying what he'd done."

"The venue you're describing doesn't exist!" Ahren vented, anger and frustration lacing his words. "What you're describing - you would need a huge amphitheater full of press and jury alike. You would need a public setting with hundreds of viewers so that there is irrefutable proof that Bloomsdale is the monster you claim he is. You would need-"

"Yes it does," interrupted a familiar, feminine voice. It stood in such contrast to the harsh shouting that both brothers shut up and glanced over to where it came from. In all their arguing, they had both forgotten that Lady Azalea was in the room with them.

"Excuse me?" Ahren asked, annoyed at being cut off mid rant. But Lady Azalea's eyes were wide with realization, as if she had just remembered something long forgotten.

"That venue, it exists."

"Are we missing something?" Ahren asked Kaden, looking confused.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but you've forgotten about one of the most important parts of the Selection: the Convicting," she replied, picking up momentum and excitement. "It's a public display of the Illéan justice system performed right here in the Great Room, which is more than big enough for a hundred guests plus press. _The Report_ streams live footage each time, and an audience is invited to bear witness to the commitment and progress of the Selected. You stage the Convicting and it goes unsuspected by Sir Bloomsdale because it's what you're supposed to do, but when the time comes, instead of trying criminals -"

"-we will really be trying him," Kaden finished, blown away with amazement. "Lea...you're a genius."

"That could really work," Ahren agreed, his own mood brightening at the possibilities of success. "We'd have everyone there in one room, ripe for the taking. Not only Bloomsdale, but his conspirators and even the guards. Security would be lessened in favor of guarding the prisoners; it would be easy to sneak French men in between Illéan ranks - level the playing field and give August and the General a chance to make it inside the palace. We could use their testimony to convict Bloomsdale and all his followers of treason in one fell swoop."

Kaden could see the picture coming together, the beginnings of a beautiful plan that might just be crazy enough to pull off. It would take a ton of work, and far too much precision for him to be comfortable executing on a good day, but this was their last option, the eleventh hour. It would have to do, and God willing, it would work.

"Ahren, summon the magistrates and alert the Council," Kaden instructed, pulling a pen out of his pocket and scribbling something down before passing it to Lady Azalea. "Take this message to Sylvia in the morning; tell her it's of the upmost importance that the three of you brush up on Illéan law. We have a Convicting to prepare for."

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance to win after all.


	62. Chapter 61

A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/is having a Happy Hanukkah/Kwanzaa! I also hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations of an awesome courtroom battle/confrontation. This was so dramatic for me to write - probably more so than the last trial with Katrina if only because this one has a much different vibe to it. And before anyone says anything - yes, I did steal Clarkson's opening Convicting speech from _The One_ , but there's good reason for it! I love you so guys much, and appreciate your readership and the kindness you've shown me. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61

The morning of the Convicting came as any other.

Kaden got up and was dressed in his usual suit, an olive sprig placed in his breast pocket on top of his pocket square for the occasion. He was too nervous to eat, so spent his morning hours going over the plan until he could recite the whole thing backwards. The entire palace was buzzing around him putting the last minute touches on things. It hadn't taken as long as he expected to set up what was needed; just a bit of construction for the stages but other than that, the Great Room would look the same as it did when Katrina was tried.

The journalists unlucky enough to have not procured a coveted invitation had been knocking at his front door for hours; he could hear their chatter and endless barrage of questions through his window. The magistrates had been inside the room for hours, probably nodding off no doubt. They were only there for decorative purposes though; today, the ladies acted as judge and juror. It was an enormous responsibility, and for the first time, Kaden considered the implications of the day other than taking down Sir Bloomsdale.

In the hall outside the Great Room, Kaden fidgeted with his cuff links and he immediately thought of Heather. She'd scolded him numerous times about that habit. The thought made him sad, and his hands fell to his sides.

Scanning the hall, Kaden could see that nearly everyone was gathered there. Ahren's men were dressed in Illéan uniforms, scattered in the mix of guards as planned, and Kaden was relieved to see that they looked no different than the normal Illéan guards. Further away, Lady Serena and Lady Azalea were talking intimately, heads close together while Lady Finnley stood staring off into the distance a few feet away. Each of them were wearing flowing white robes trimmed with gold accents and capes, as was the traditional garb for the Selected. Everyone gave them wide berth, careful not to disturb the Convicting process, which made getting to Lady Finnley fairly easy.

She jumped at the touch to her shoulder, eyes unfocused before they settled on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Kaden said, removing his hand as he got the impression that the contact was unwanted. "Pick up anything useful?"

"What?" she asked, brow knit in confusion.

"You've got a very bad habit of listening in on private conversations," Kaden clarified, trying to be light but her face darkened as if she took it personally.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on purpose," Lady Finnley insisted, hands folded across her torso protectively. "It's just bad luck. I followed you out of the Women's Room because I wanted to talk to you. I thought Sir Bloomsdale was going to blame you for what we did and I wanted to tell him it wasn't your fault. But when I actually heard what he was saying I was shocked...and scared...for you...I couldn't move or else he would see me and know that I heard everything."

"I'd say this time it was good luck," Kaden countered, trying to brighten her spirits. "I don't know how I could pull this off without you and the other ladies."

"We haven't done anything yet..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering across the hall, never lingering on something for too long as if she were paranoid. That combined with her arms across her stomach tipped Kaden off that something was wrong. She was trying to fold in on herself, to disappear as she was so wont to do.

"Are you sure you're alright to do this? I know it's asking a lot, and I'd understand if you want to back out," Kaden asked her, worried about her fragile mental state. She flip flopped from being so strong to being as dainty as a feather in the wind, and he never knew which way the wind would blow.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly, and he couldn't help but notice that the white of her robes made her skin look all the paler.

"No you're not," Kaden overrode her judgment. "You're not okay."

"And you are?"

"No. I'm scared out of my mind. If we lose today, that's it," Kaden sighed, tossing his hands in the air. "I woke up early to watch the sunrise seeing as though it could be my last."

"Don't joke about that," she warned, her voice back to being small and unsure.

Then she lashed out and grabbed him by the torso, pulling him to her in a nearly violent nature. Her hug was so tight, it felt like she was going to break his ribs.

"Sometimes I push you away because I need you to pull me closer," she whispered into his clothes, so quietly that if he'd breathed out just a little bit louder he would have missed it. "You do it too. We just never seem to push and pull together."

"I didn't know...I didn't think..."

"You never do," she murmured, pulling away and giving a thin smile. "It's your biggest flaw: trying to save everyone from everything even if it hurts you in the process. I think it's admirable, but tragic."

He wanted to pull her closer, to kiss her and never let go, but he couldn't. Not there in the middle of the hall surrounded by cameras and reporters and the other two ladies a few feet further down. It was a miracle no one had noticed them yet, and he didn't want to push his luck. One scandal was all he had time for today.

"It's time. Go to Sylvia and line up with the others," Kaden instructed as he noticed people migrating inside the Great Room, gently pushing Lady Finnley in the right direction. "You're going to do great. Just remember to breathe."

" _You_ remember to breathe," she replied, giving his hands a squeeze before letting them go and walking away, the white train of her cape following behind her.

Music started, and Kaden knew it was his cue to take his seat. Sylvia distributed olive branches to each of the girls as they turned the corner, no doubt lining up behind the main double doors to the Great Room. In a few moments, the real show would start.

Kaden entered the Great Room through the side door. Polite applause followed him as he stepped up onto the makeshift stage with three ceremonial thrones set up for the remaining Elite. No one had publicly broadcast Heather's disappearance, and he could tell by passing glance that members of the media had not failed to notice that this Convicting was one throne short.

More thrones had been set up for the actual royalty on a separate, higher stage so that those up above could look down upon the Convicting separate from the rest. Kaden's was the largest and most ornate, while three smaller thrones flanked the sides - Osten's and Allegra's to the left and Princess Eunmi's to the right. Another chair was positioned next to Princess Eunmi with Shang Yun sat in it. His back was ramrod straight, gaze fixed blankly ahead. Osten and the two princesses were already there as well, Kaden the last to arrive per usual. No one acknowledged him outside of normal pleasantries and smiles except for Osten who gave a supportive two thumbs up.

After Kaden sat down, the ceremonial music began and the wide double doors opened to reveal his Elite. They looked so regal as they walked down the red aisle in procession, cameras flashing and people whispering praises as they passed. Pride welled in Kaden's chest. _Those were his ladies_. How far they had come! The three climbed the short steps up onto the stage and placed their olive branches at the foot of the high stage, dipping into low curtseys to convey their respect.

As the music came to a precise stop, Kaden stood and came to the edge of his platform to deliver the opening remarks. There was a script to stick to which brought some comfort, but there was also room for deviation.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Illéa, today these lovely ladies of the Selection come before us all to present themselves to the law," Kaden announced, all eyes and cameras trained on him. "Our great laws are what hold our nation together, the foundation for the peace we've strived so hard to enjoy. One of these ladies will stand before you soon, no longer a commoner, but a queen. As a member of the royal family, it will be her job to stand up for what is right, not for her own benefit, but for yours. Please join me now in applauding their humility in their submission to the law and their bravery in upholding it."

Kaden began clapping lightly, the rest of the room following suit. The applause continued as the music started up and Kaden took his seat again. Each of the three ladies rose and went to their places in front of their thrones, sitting down in time to the music that stopped once more when the doors opened to let in the procession of criminals.

"We call into the presence of His Majesty King Kaden, His Highness Prince Osten, Her Highness Princess Eunmi of New Asia, and Her Highness Princess Allegra of the British Empire the criminal Elias Varden," a guard at the door announced.

The room was full of silent contempt, all eyes on the man being escorted down the aisle to the stage. He had shackles on his wrists, though there was no way he was going to escape from the guards flanking his front and rear. He seemed resigned, not even struggling against the fate that awaited him. Kaden chanced a glance at Sir Bloomsdale to find him relaxing in his second row seat, suspicions rising.

"Elias, what is your crime?" Lady Azalea asked, her voice naturally loud and projecting.

"Assault, my lady," he answered regretfully, head hung in shame.

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Five years, my lady."

"Go, faithful subject, and pay your debt to the king."

Elias nodded and walked over to where Kaden was, stopping at the edge of the stage and bowing respectfully. He was quickly escorted out of the Great Room as more polite applause broke out.

Kaden let out a sigh of relief. That went well - no bumps or surprises. They only had to get through two more before the real Convicting could begin. They could make it...this plan would work.

The next criminal was announced and brought in: Harold Nainer. This time it was an older man with a wiry grey beard and a mean-looking face. He struggled with his guards, fighting the cuffs that bound him and had to be thrown up the stage and onto his knees in front of Lady Finnley's throne.

"Harold, what is your crime?" Lady Finnley asked, her voice shaking with nerves. Kaden could tell she was trying her best to repress them and keep her chin held high, but the man in front of her was a wild card, and Kaden could be sure he wouldn't try to hurt her even with all the guards.

"Nothing," the man spat, his teeth crooked and yellowed. A guard cuffed him hard on the back of the head, causing the man to grumble and reconsider. "Robbery, _my lady._ "

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Eight years, _my lady_."

The criminal gave a maniacal, toothy grin and Kaden could see Lady Finnley visibly shiver. "Go, faithful subject, and pay your debt to the king."

The old man sneered and fought the guards as they pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the exit. Kaden wasn't even mad that he didn't bow. He wanted that mad man out of his sight and preferable out of the palace. What the hell even was that? The men picked for the Convicting were supposed to be subdued criminals, ones that wouldn't cause any harm or disruption to the important ceremony. One look back at Sir Bloomsdale reclined and satisfied in his seat told Kaden all he needed to know. The man would do just about anything to cause a scene. Why was Kaden even surprised?

However, Sir Bloomsdale's eyes kept flicking back to the double doors, as if he were eagerly awaiting the next criminal. This could not be good. Was he escalating the severity of their behavior? The first man was fine, the second unruly, would the third be downright violent? Was this the venue in which Bloomsdale chose to plan his final attack? He said he would give them until New Years - which technically was approaching in less than an hour. He said the ladies were fine so long as they stayed quiet, which they had.

Kaden's heart rate kicked up, eyes glued on the doors. Anything could come out... _anything_...

...even Heather Bloomsdale.

When the guard announced her name, Kaden didn't think he was hearing correctly. However, the audible gasp from the audience followed by the uproar from the press along with the pop of dozens of cameras made it very clear that Heather Bloomsdale was indeed the one being escorted up the aisle. She was being treated like any other criminal, shackles on her wrists and guards at her back and front. She was still wearing the clothes she had on from when she was arrested in her father's office, her hair in knots and skin greased over except for where tears had marked wet tracks down her cheeks. She wasn't crying now though. No, she was overwhelmed, walking slowly, unsure of anything.

" _What. Is. This?_ " Kaden seethed, planting both hands on the wooden ledge in front of him to pull himself up to full height.

The entire Great Room went silent as Kaden stormed down the stairs to the floor, approaching the guards at the foot of the stage, brimming with fury.

"Unhand this woman immediately."

One guard bristled at the request, squaring his shoulders. Clearly this was not one of Ahren's men, but Bloomsdale's. "This woman is a criminal-"

"I am your king and unless you wish to see yourselves in her position you will obey my command," Kaden demanded, his voice cold and murderous. "Let. Her. Go. _Now_."

Whether it was out of true respect or sheer shock and terror, the guards did as they were told and removed Heather from their grip. She stumbled forward onto her knees, rubbing at her arms where unkind fingers had created bruises on her skin.

Kaden leaned down to Heather's level, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She startled at the touch, her blue eyes wide and full of wariness and fear. He wasn't planning on finding her here; he was planning on rescuing her after her father had been arrested. However, the plan would have to go on, the gears in his brain working overtime to compensate for her presence.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" he asked, and she nodded mutely in response.

Kaden pulled Heather gently to her feet and led her over to where the other Elite were seated. Lady Serena rose to meet them half way, concerned and wanting to check on her injured friend. Sir Bloomsdale was not amused with this turn of events and so approached the group, his face set in a mask of waning patience and fake pleasantry.

"What is the meaning of this, Your Majesty?" He asked patronizingly, a thin smile on his lips as he glanced from his daughter who refused to look his way to Lady Serena who raised her chin defiantly.

"Heather is one of the Elite in my Selection. It is her right to take part in the Convicting."

"Think about how this looks, Your Majesty," he replied smoothly, irritation lining his words as he glanced at the cameras. "You're putting an accused criminal in the position of juror."

"I have thought about it already, and my decision stands." Kaden assured, taking a deep breath. "Now if you'll kindly get out of my way, I have a Convicting to moderate."

Sir Bloomsdale's face was priceless as Kaden side-stepped him with Heather in tow, leaving the older man gaping in the middle of the floor. Infuriated, he stormed off back to his seat, a scowl on his mouth while Kaden felt a surge of pride at his small victory.

"Lady Serena, would you mind giving up your seat for Lady Heather?"

"Not at all," she acquiesced gladly, gathering her robes and clearing the way for Heather to take the ceremonial throne while she stood off to the side.

Heather looked unsure, her eyes questioning Kaden as she scanned the room. She had no idea what was going on or why she was there, and it would only get rougher from here. When Kaden was sure she wouldn't run or pass out, he climbed back up the wooden steps to reclaim his seat. The entire Great Room was silent, waiting intently for someone to explain what was happening.

"It seems as though you are short a criminal, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale quipped to break the silence, the entire council portion of the crowd erupting into laughter.

"It seems so," Kaden agreed politely, followed by more laughter. "Though I suppose I should be lucky that there is always you."

Sir Bloomsdale's face fell while everyone else continued laughing. Everyone thought Kaden was poking fun at the councilman, but they wouldn't be laughing soon. He had put the plan into motion. There was no turning back now.

"I'm not sure I get the joke, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsale replied, continuing with his charade.

"I think you do," Kaden countered, the mood between them growing darker while the good-hearted laughter turned tense with confusion. If no one knew that something was going on before, they did now. There was no denying the looks shared between the king and his councilman, and for the first time, Kaden was glad that someone was there to capture every moment on camera. "Why don't you come forward?"

"For what purpose?"

"To humor me," Kaden replied easily, enjoying the ability to hold power over Sir Bloomsdale. He had to comply to Kaden's wishes in public to avoid scrutiny. "Don't you want to please your king?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale agreed reluctantly. Every step he took was unwilling. Kaden could positively feel the negativity and hatred radiating from every bone in his body as he neared closer and closer to the podium. He stopped right in from of Heather's seat and made a complete circle to look at the crowd before settling on facing Kaden.

"Here I am," he said dramatically, arms opened wide in a jesting manner as if to convey this entire display was for show. The people in the crowd seemed to buy it and relax. Now that they believed it was fake, there was no reason to worry. This was all just so an Elite could convict someone. "And just what am I being charged with?"

"What say you, Lady Heather? For what crimes will you convict this man?" Kaden asked, shocking her into attention. Heather stared blankly up at Kaden like he was crazy while Sir Bloomsdale himself smiled amusedly. When it was clear that she would not answer the question, Kaden answered for her. "I say treason."

"Oh, that's a rather serious accusation," Sir Bloomsdale feigned terror, clutching at his heart. "Pray tell, what did I do?"

"You conspired to undermine the integrity of the monarchy," Kaden replied, pulling all his remaining nerve and confidence to get him through. "Plus, the murder of three members of the royal family doesn't help your situation."

"I believe you are confusing me with my daughter's crimes."

"And I believe that this charade is over," Kaden insisted, strength easier to find when anger was at play. "Step into the light Sir Bloomsdale where the whole world can see who you really are."

Chatter ran through the crowd and gossip picked up. What was once a joke was swiftly turned into speculation, and it was getting harder for Sir Bloomsdale to remain in control.

"Does Your Majesty truly believe that I, your most humble and loyal servant, could be capable of such treachery?" Sir Bloomsdale asked in his most sympathetic voice.

"Yes."

Kaden stuck to his guns. No matter how many questions were thrown his way or how many flashes went off, he didn't back down. When Bloomsdale finally realized that he wasn't going to get his way, his facade fell. Hard lines and a prominent frown replaced the jovial, lighthearted fun he was trying to sell, not that the people could see with his back turned to them.

"You have no proof," Sir Bloomsdale said so that only the royal stage could hear.

"True. When I went back to your office earlier this morning your bottom drawer was empty but the room smelled like ash and we both know that you don't smoke. You'd been very busy making sure there was no paper trail," Kaden assumed correctly going off of the self-satisfied glint in Sir Bloomsdale's eyes. Oh how he was going to love wiping that away. "But I don't need papers to convict you."

"Oh?" Sir Bloomsdale asked, morbid curiosity sparkling in devilish eyes.

"What use to me are documents when I have twenty first hand witnesses to your actions in Yukon?"

Sir Bloomsdale cocked his head, eyes narrowed into slits as he turned around and Kaden gestured for the guards to open the doors.

Kaden could not have planned a more perfect entry had he tried. He only wished he could have seen the look of pure shock on Sir Bloomsdale's face as the remainder of the Yukon soldiers led by General Leger and August Illéa came barging down the aisle. Kaden's heart nearly burst with relief to see them all alive. They were rough and loud and on a war path straight for Sir Bloomsdale. The crowd broke out into frantic conversation, no one knowing why soldiers were making an appearance or why they were pulling up members of the council from their seats and dragging them towards the edge of the stage.

General Leger was the only one to walk up on the stage, stopping right in front of Sir Bloomsdale. He looked like he was torn between punching the man in the face and strangling him to death. On any other day, Kaden would have let him, but they had a plan to stick to, one that the General said by which he would abide.

"Please state your name for the record," Kaden instructed, trying to reign in the situation and put it back on track.

"Aspen Leger, General of Illéa's armies," the man ground out, his words carefully controlled to contain his simmering rage.

"Where have you been these past three months General Leger?" Kaden asked. "I give you permission to divulge any and all information, classified or otherwise."

"On a covert mission to Yukon under the impression that an anarchist faction had made base in the tundra. Our job was supposed to be simple reconnaissance: collect and extract. Only, when we got there, there weren't any anarchists at all. There never were."

General Leger's eyes never left Sir Bloomsdale's. The tension between them was so thick he could cut it with a knife.

"What happened?" Kaden asked, trying to push forward to the important stuff.

"We were ambushed," General Leger replied tersely. "Bombs went off around our camp site and killed half the squadron. The rest of us were trapped underground for weeks on end. I sent messages to _this man_ , but he never replied. I have the receipts that say they were delivered."

"Do you have those receipts with you?"

General Leger reached into his pocket and pulled out a dozen folded, dirty sheets. The paper matched the type Kaden had found in the transcriptions from Sir Bloomsdale's desk. Reading them, he recognized some of the same dates and messages as well. This was all the physical proof Kaden could have ever asked for, and he tried not to sound too elated when he had to carry on with the show.

"So you're saying this man knew you were in distress and not only refused to send aid but hid the truth of the situation from his king?" Kaden asked for clarification.

"This man left on _your_ instruction Your Majesty," Sir Bloomsdale interjected loudly, trying to discredit the argument. "You are the one who mandated the search and General Leger all but jumped at the chance."

"True, I did mandate the Yukon mission but you are at fault for letting these men die," Kaden countered forcefully. "Not once did you report any distress signals or make it known that the General needed aid. _You_ successfully covered up an ambush that I could have prevented or remedied. _You_ kept crucial information about public safety from your king. _You_ committed a war crime. Will the rest of you men confer?"

A unanimous _YES!_ echoed though the halls of the Great Room, making Kaden's ears ring. There was no escape for Bloomsadle in this. Kaden got him. He was trapped. That didn't mean he still wasn't going to try.

"This proves nothing," Sir Bloomsdale hissed through clenched teeth, brushing off the touch of French guards. "You may have testimonies to Yukon, but you have nothing to prove I've done all you accuse me of."

"And I can live with that," Kaden replied and found that it was the truth. "War crimes qualify you for maximal punishment under the Illéan constitution. I don't need to prove you guilty of all, I only need to find you guilty of one. Besides, with this conviction I now have the right to search your home and possessions for any evidence related to other crimes. It's only a matter of time before something is found and the truth comes spilling out, and I'm willing to wait."

Kaden took a deep, shuddering breath and waved over a pair of Ahren's guards.

"Apprehend this man," Kaden instructed.

Instead of gratification, Kaden felt a sense of peace as the older man was restrained by two large guards. It was a relief to know that he was no longer alone, that his oppressor had been taken care of and couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Sir Bloomsdale did not like being manhandled, flinching and jerking away from the unwelcome touch only to give up once he realized that they would only come back harder the more he resisted.

"Well done, Your Majesty, well done," Sir Bloomsdale commended with a wry smile. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you to be this _devious_. I bet you even got a kick out of destroying my life's work."

"Believe me, there are many things I have done these past few months that I am not proud of, but this Convicting is not one of them."

"If only I could tell you that all of your efforts were worth it."

"What do you mean?" Kaden asked, his voice low and cautious. He didn't want to get sucked back up into Sir Bloomsdale's lies, but the man had on a smile that suggested he knew something that everyone else didn't.

"I mean _her,_ " he clarified, inclining his head towards the princess on Kaden's right.

"Me?" Princess Eunmi spoke up, confused as to why she was being dragged into the crossfire. Shang Yun shot a dirty glare at Sir Bloomsdale, inching forward to protect the princess in case something were to happen.

"You cannot stop the war that is coming," Sir Bloomsdale taunted. "These men have already run back to New Asia and reported all of Illéa's misgivings. Emperor Han Renshu is not a man to be trifled with, especially not with such grievous sins committed against his beloved daughter. He will demand retribution in the only way our two nations know: blood."

Kaden swallowed thickly, unable to reply because Sir Bloomsdale was right. Even if he won today and the princess kept up her part of the bargain, what was to say that her men hadn't gone against her word to follow orders from higher up? As if she could sense Kaden's anxiety spike, the princess stepped forward from her seat to face Sir Bloomsdale.

"Actually, these men have reported nothing," Princess Eunmi refuted in her usual bored, sharp tone. "They do not serve my father. They serve me."

"And exactly what power do you think you hold, _princess_?" Sir Bloomsdale scoffed, nodding in the direction of Princess Eunmi's advisors. "Do you not know the men around you? That is Shang Yun -"

" - right hand to the Emperor," she finished for him rather curtly, gesturing for the man to come closer to her. "Yes, I know. Though, I suppose right hand to the Empress would be more appropriate in this situation."

"I don't understand," Kaden said, clearly missing something.

"My father has been ill for quite some time, so ill that he deemed himself unfit to lead the people. Ever since his burden has fallen to me. There was a rushed ceremony - small, private, and strictly confidential, but binding," she explained to Bloomsdale as well as the crowds, an audible gasp escaping everyone's lips as she continued with, "I am the rightful Empress of New Asia in all except name, and with that divine right comes the power to make decisions for the good of my nation. This decision is the easiest I have yet to make. From this moment forward, His Royal Majesty Kaden Schreave shall be pardoned for all indiscretions against the Han family. You, Zachary Bloomsdale, have made your sinister intentions clear before myself and this entire court. Your actions have proven you to be untrustworthy, a traitor, and are hereby condemned. You shall find no friend in New Asia."

The crowd let out a roaring applause for her display of rank and power. Kaden himself was trembling in his boots, the embarrassment of past actions multiplying tenfold, but admiration, appreciation, and understanding multiplying as well. She embodied the power he wished to convey. Perhaps she could inspire in him the strength to finish what needed to be done.

"Your people await your verdict, Your Majesty," Princess - no, _Empress_ \- Eunmi prompted Kaden, looking at him patiently.

"Zachary Bloomsdale, I find you guilty of high treason amongst all your other heinous crimes against the crown."

The Great Room erupted into a chorus of cheers and screams. Some people were calling for his head. Others were trying to climb over the benches in order to get to Bloomsdale and punish him themselves. The media was going crazy. This was a monumental day. But it wasn't over yet. There was still more to do. There was still a sentencing, a punishment to be doled out, and for some unfathomable reason Sir Bloomsdale was _smiling_.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, a rhetorical question as no one could miss the chaos erupting all around them unless they truly were deaf. "This is your people calling out for blood. Give them what they want. Show them what you're really capable of, _Your Majesty_."

The words shocked Kaden to the core, goosebumps prickling on his skin even though the room was warm.

It was a test, pure and simple. Bloomsdale was goading him into murder yet again, trying to push Kaden into a destructive, violent pattern. The man was feeding off of his anger and grief in order to create a version of the king that the people would grow to hate. He may have been thwarted in his attempts at murder, but the people could easily pick up his mantle if they feared their king enough. It had been done before, after all.

Kaden wouldn't let that happen. As much as he hated the man kneeling in front of him, he would never again stoop to his level. He needed to be better than those he fought against.

"I won't kill you," Kaden said so that only the two of them could hear. "I made that mistake once, I won't do it again. I refuse to give you that satisfaction. I refuse to turn into the monster you tried so hard to make me."

Sir Bloomsdale scowled, and if looks could kill, Kaden would have been dead a thousand times over. It didn't bother him though. For once, Kaden felt like he was making the right decision.

Kaden rose to face his people once more, and they quieted down, ready to hear the word of their king.

"With the power vested in me I hereby sentence you to a life in prison with no option of release," Kaden decreed, and much to his surprise, there was a surplus of support for his choice. The people picked back up cheering and booing Sir Bloomsdale, the traitor getting nasty looks and projectiles hurled at him that even the guards didn't care to stop. Kaden looked down on Sir Bloomsdale with pity. "You will spend the rest of your days staring out a metal cell, watching me rule and knowing that after all your efforts, _you failed_."

Sir Bloomsdale opened his mouth to say something, but was swiftly silenced by a punch to the face delivered by none other than General Leger. Kaden would have thought to reprimand the General, but the public seemed to love the delivery of justice, and honestly it was just so satisfying to watch Sir Bloomsdale be dragged away unconscious and in handcuffs. So long he had suffered, but no more.

Kaden looked around the courtroom, finally able to appreciate the spectacle.

People were hugging and cheering for the soldiers who were helping Ahren's French guards arrest the remainder of Bloomsdale's conspirators. They got so many that there was an entire procession of men of varying ages, builds, and races being dragged out of the palace in handcuffs. It was the most magnificent sight Kaden had ever seen, and the further those poisonous monsters got away from his home, the easier he breathed.

And right on time, bells rang out to chime in the New Year, and the Great Room broke out into celebration for a whole other reason.

There was confetti flying down from God-knows-where (most likely Ahren's idea), littering the red carpet in shiny shades of gold and silver. People were hugging and kissing and laughing. For Kaden, it felt like the entire world had shifted, as if he had just become a thousand times lighter. Next to him, Empress Eunmi was honest-to-God smiling, teeth and all, as she applauded the spectacle. Shang Yun was standing close next to her, one hand placed high on her back between her shoulder blades, a smile on his face as well. Osten practically jumped on Kaden's back, tackling him in excitement as he whooped and hollered, Allegra laughing right behind him. Looking down, Kaden could see the ladies celebrating their success, a cluster of white gathered near their ceremonial chairs.

Everyone was joyous. Everyone was light. Everyone except a single lady frozen in the middle of the chaos.

It was there in the center of the stage, amongst the showers of confetti and blare of horns and raucous applause, that Heather Bloomsdale sunk to her knees and sobbed.


	63. Chapter 62

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm glad that the last chapter lived up to y'all's expectations! I think it was one of my favorites to write from the whole story! These next few chapters are going to be healing and mending chapters as everyone picks up the pieces of their lives and try to move on from the Bloomsdale event. I love you guys so much and appreciate everything you've done to support me and this story. Don't hold me to it, but I think there are only four more chapters left!

* * *

Chapter 62

Illéa was safe, Bloomsdale was on his way to life in prison, and time, Kaden found, moved forward the same as any other day. The sun still set and the moon still rose, completely unaware of the history that had been made inside of the palace walls just hours before. Time had seen everything, and while time would see much more, Kaden was content to know that history would mark his place in it. This was the day he saved his country. This was the day he won.

Even in victory, Kaden had to accept loss. He'd lost half his council, half his guard, and now Lady Azalea.

She had promised to stay until Sir Bloomsdale had been taken down, but that was a promise easily forgotten when everyone was caught up in scheming and planning. Even she had seemed to forget her word until the smoke had cleared and Kaden was told he could find her in her room, packing up her bags. It was strange to be in the Selected's wing of the palace and have it be so quiet. He hadn't been that way in so long, and it was only going to get quieter.

Kaden knocked on the door to be greeted by maids. They let him in with little fuss. Instead of being put out or upset, Lady Azalea looked pleased to see him. She smiled widely and beckoned him in further, though she herself was busy folding clothes alongside her other maids.

"I didn't realize how much stuff I have now!" she exclaimed, huffing dramatically as if folding shirts and dresses was strenuous. "You've spoiled me! I'm going to need a bigger closet when I get home."

"You don't have to go tonight. You could stay for breakfast, give Serena and Finn a proper goodbye," Kaden suggested.

"I've already said my farewells. We exchanged numbers. I have plans to visit soon. Don't worry, we're going to be friends for a long time. I can feel it," Lady Azalea assured, shutting her last suitcases and zipping it closed. "Besides, I've been away long enough. The plane ride from Angeles to Dakota is only a few hours. I can be back in time to tuck Hope in to bed."

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you stay?"

"Unfortunately not."

"I suppose it was worth a try," Kaden sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Thank you for sticking around to help out with the Convicting."

"And give up the chance to stick it to that asshole? Wouldn't have missed it," she replied cheerily.

She handed her bags to her maids who scurried out of the room, taking everything to the car that waited to take Lady Azalea to the airport no doubt. There was a sense of finality looking at her pristine, empty room, same as the other seventeen empty rooms that were once vibrant and full of character. He would miss Lady Azalea and her bubbliness and endless energy. The palace just wouldn't be the same without her.

"I know you said you wanted out of all this insanity, but I've been thinking and it's about time the monarchy did more to help those with disabilities. Seeing you and your family, what you've overcome, gave me an idea on how to give back," Kaden said, Lady Azalea giving him her full attention. "I want to set up a foundation that provides resources to families with children with disabilities. Whether that means providing meals or funding for private schooling or medical treatment...anything they could possibly require. And I want you to head it."

"Me?" Lady Azalea sputtered, taken by surprise.

"Lea, no one knows more about living with someone with a disability than you. That, and you're someone I can trust to get the job done right," Kaden explained, enjoying the way her face lit up. "You'd be in charge of all the projects, fundraisers, benefits, as well as a couple dozen staffers. Plus you'd get an office right down stairs, so you're not directly in the line of fire if anything were to happen - though I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing does for a very long time. Everything would be in your capable hands. What do you say?"

"I say yes! I mean, I have to ask my mom first but yes!" she shouted once she fully comprehended the offer, jumping up and down before pulling Kaden into a tight hug. "I already have so many ideas and I haven't even started yet! When do I start by the way?"

"As soon as the foundation goes public and gets the initial funding it needs, which could be any day now. However it still needs a name..." Kaden trailed off, looking down into her expectant eyes and enjoying the fact that he was about to make her day. "I was thinking The Hope Foundation."

Lady Azalea swallowed thickly and nodded, pulling Kaden in even tighter if that was possible. Then she stepped away and punched him lightly in the chest.

"Damn you," she sniffled, her bottom lip pushed out into a pout.

"What's wrong?" Kaden asked when he realized she was actually starting to tear up.

"You're making me regret my decision to leave..." she trailed off, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes quickly before they could fall. She blinked rapidly and looked away, laughing breathily as if that would make her feel better.

"I'm not going to apologize for that," Kaden said, shrugging his shoulders. "You're still leaving though."

"Yes," she said decisively, nodding her head. "But I will see you soon enough, _boss_."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Kaden, always and forever. You've more than earned that right."

She pulled on a wide, watery smile and extended her elbow towards him. "Walk me out?"

"It would be my pleasure."

They walked out to her car side by side in companionable silence. Every once in a while, her gaze would shift or her head would tilt upward as she tried to take in everything one more time. Watching her car roll away was not as painful as he expected. In fact, it felt more like the beginning of something. There was promise of more to come. She would be back to the palace in a few weeks, and then they could change the world. Kaden could hardly wait.

Back inside in the middle of the main foyer, Lady Brice was talking to General Leger and August Illéa. From where Kaden was, he could really see how much the General was affected by his time in Yukon. His face was thinner and more drawn, his hair grayer, and his normally immaculate uniform was faded and coated with dirt. August didn't look much better. However, they were still smiling as they conversed, and Kaden figured that things could have been much worse. Everyone was in one piece. Everyone was alive.

Kaden walked up to the small group and they moved to turn their triangle into a square.

"Your Majesty," August greeted him first, extending his hand to shake.

"August, I want to thank you for all your support," Kaden said sincerely. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to come back here after the way things ended the last time."

"That's all in the past now," August waved off, his voice gravelly like sand paper. "Besides, I have a lot to make up for considering the hell Marid put your family through."

"I think we'll call it even now," Kaden said, enjoying the way August's face broke out into a hopeful smile. "You're welcome back here any time."

"Well thank you, Your Majesty," August replied genuinely. "It is a privilege to help the king, and if he shall ever need my services again, all he'd need to do is call."

"He will keep that in mind," Kaden assured.

"I should get going then," August said, looking back towards the double doors. "I've kept Georgia waiting long enough."

August saluted Kaden and the General with two fingers before turning on his heel and walking out the front doors.

"I never thought I'd see the day where an Illéa and a Schreave worked together again," General Leger mused, a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"There's too much bad blood between our families that needed to be washed away," Kaden said. "Besides, I've had my fill of enemies for a long time. Best to mend broken bridges while we still can."

"Spoken like a true king," General Leger complimented, and Kaden suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. Then it hit him that General Leger could very well have died up in Yukon and it was a miracle that he was standing in front of him, the pride of a father written all over his face.

"How're your men?" Kaden asked, genuinely concerned. These men had risked their lives going to Yukon and then again to testify against Bloomsdale. The least Kaden could do was ensure that they were properly taken care of.

"Resting, recuperating. They've been put on medical leave for the next few months with full stipend," General Leger assured. "Given time and proper healing, they'll be just fine."

"And the leg?"

Kaden gestured to the General's bad leg. He had noticed that the older man's limp was worse than usual, and while that wasn't necessarily shocking considering what the man had been through, it was still worrisome.

"Horrible, per usual, but it's nothing I can't handle," he assured, and Kaden rolled his eyes. Back from the dregs of hell and he was still trying to take care of others instead of looking after himself.

"I still want you to get it checked out - no arguing. That's an order."

"Well then, I suppose I must obey," General Leger grumbled, though the smile at the edge of his lips let Kaden know he wasn't really mad at all. "Since when did you get all high and mighty?"

"Since I got to wear the crown," Kaden fired back playfully.

General Leger reached out and pulled Kaden under his arm, ruffling up his hair for good measure. Lady Brice laughed at the scene while Kaden tried in vain to squirm away from the sudden but not unwelcome attack.

"Was that Lady Azalea I saw leave?" Lady Brice asked once things had calmed down and Kaden was free from the General's grasp.

"She didn't think she could handle this kind of crazy," Kaden explained, gesturing around the palace as a whole. "I can't blame her for that."

"No, I suppose not," Lady Brice sighed. "It's a shame. I thought the two of you worked well together. She would've made a great wife and queen."

"I thought so too," Kaden agreed, casting a forlorn glance at the front doors, as if they would open and she would come waltzing back in.

"Speaking of wives..." General Leger trailed off, his gaze focused in the exact opposite direction Kaden's was.

Following the older man's eyes, Kaden found a figure leaning up against one of the pillars in the hall, a trembling hand clutched over her chest. There were tears pouring down her rosy cheeks and her usually immaculate appearance was disheveled, as if she had run to them as fast as she could. Of course, she ran. Miss Lucy had only been waiting months to have her husband returned safely to her.

Despite his crippled leg and overall state of exhaustion, General Leger all but sprinted up the steps to where Miss Lucy was. She was too overwhelmed to move, too shocked and emotional to do anything other than hold her husband and sob while he stroked her hair and whispered assurances into her ear. But through all the trauma there was also intense joy and relief. The love present there was palpable, and Kaden knew that those two would make it out stronger than before.

"I'm glad that someone gets a happy ending after all of this," Kaden said, watching the scene with both elation and sadness. He wanted something like that, something real and intense and lasting. Though he'd been through hell and back with his remaining incredible ladies, sometimes he still doubted...

"Your happy ending is waiting for you too," Lady Brice assured.

Kaden nodded deftly, averting his gaze to give the reunited couple privacy. Now it was just he and Lady Brice, and if Kaden was being honest, the atmosphere was riddled with tension from the elephant in the room. After all, the last time they spoke, he had made a scene and replaced her with Sir Bloomsdale. Not the highest of notes and not his proudest of moments.

"I owe you a rather large apology."

"Don't," she insisted, holding a hand up to stop whatever he was going to say. "We were both manipulated by that man. Whatever happened is neither of our faults. Besides, if anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for overstepping in the first place. I should have realized that my micromanaging was unwelcome. More than that, I should have realized that he was up to something while I was in charge."

"Like you said: we were both manipulated. That doesn't stop me from feeling horribly though," Kaden continued, biting on his lip. "The way I treated you...that's no way to treat family."

Lady Brice went very still, her eyes wide with surprise as she realized that Kaden knew who she really was.

"Bloomsdale told me after I found out about his plans. I think he wanted to use it to blackmail me, get me to do his dirty work for him," Kaden explained. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Your father thought it was what was best to keep me safe, and I think he was right. By law, bastards are supposed to be _taken care of,_ " Lady Brice shook her head, a humorless smile on her face. "Eadlyn knew for her last five years. Maxon told her right before she got engaged, but she agreed that staying quiet was what was best. I've never minded; I've always counted myself lucky to be allowed this close to you."

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to...but I don't think it's right to hide you away like this," Kaden said. "My family has become very limited these past few months, and I don't want to have to lie about the ones I have left."

"All I've ever wanted was to be here with you," Lady Brice replied, touched by the sentiment. "Everything else is just extra."

Kaden smiled. "Well I glad you like extra, because I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"How does the title Prime Minister sound to you?"

"I'm sorry...I don't understand. Illéa doesn't have a Prime Minister."

"Not yet, but it will," Kaden corrected. "I've been thinking about this a lot, from before I was king actually. Sir Bloomsdale was only a single man but he embodied a sentiment that apparently a large portion of Illéa's lower class shares. Even though my parents eradicate the castes, it isn't enough. The people are unhappy with the way the government is being run, and after these past few months, who can blame them? Something has to change. Something has to be done. And I think that change starts with giving the people back some of the power."

"Are you suggesting -"

"- a constitutional monarchy," Kaden finished, a wide grin on his face. "It'll take time to implement the proper reforms and hold elections, but I believe by this time next year, Illéa will be a whole new country."

It felt so good to put words to this longstanding idea, to have it come to life as he continued talking. Judging by the look on Lady Brice's face, he could tell that she was just as excited as he was.

"You've changed so much since the last time we spoke," Lady Brice said, her eyes welling up. The tears in her eyes were happy tears though, so Kaden knew that the changes were good. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, a familial gesture that made him choke up. "Your parents would be proud of the man you've become."

The words came like an emotional bullet, and a few tears of his own escaped his eyes as he nodded his thanks and reached out to embrace his aunt.

"So will you do it?" Kaden asked, needing an answer. "Will you be my Prime Minister?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, hugging him once more. "It would be an honor."

This was the perfect moment. Kaden could live in it forever - surrounded by family, completely loved, with the promise of a better future waiting right in front of him. The only problem with perfect moments was that they were just that: moments.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Your Majesty," a guard with a French accent interrupted, and Kaden and Lady Brice separated. "I thought you would like know that the Woodworks have just arrived from Italy."

"Where?" was all Kaden was capable of verbalizing, already stepping away from Lady Brice.

"They were brought around back to avoid the public eye, but I must warn you-"

Kaden didn't linger around to hear whatever warning the man had to say. No warning was going to keep him from his best friend any longer. It was as if he had tunnel vision, the rest of the world blurring out until the only thing he could focus on with startling clarity was Josie Woodwork.

He ran down the halls to the opposite side of the palace as if his life depended on it. The rear entrance to the palace was significantly smaller, but large enough for voices to carry. He heard them before he saw them, the voices only carrying him further faster. When he arrived and looked down upon the scene, his tunnel vision narrowed. There were three people that stood out amongst the sea of Italian and Illéan guards. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes stood apart from her parents a few feet further down the foyer. Her hair was in knots and her gaze was shifting from place to place, hands wringing and wrapping around herself protectively. She seemed skittish and afraid and unsure.

He didn't hesitate to fly down the steps, each second getting him closer until she was turning around, flinching at the sound of footsteps only to crash into him as if he were a lifeline. She clung on so tight it hurt but Kaden didn't care. Her frame was so much thinner than it should have been, and she was shaking so badly he started shaking as well, but none of that mattered, not right now. She was alive and in one piece. She was breathing and back home, and that was all Kaden could ask for right now.

He held onto Josie with all his might and he would never let go again.


	64. Chapter 63

A/N: This chapter is essentially one long conversation, but it's a big conversation, so it deserves its own chapter. I've had it written for a while now, before I finished the previous few chapters actually, and it kinda hurt me to write because sometimes the best farewells are bittersweet. Fair warning, it'll probably trigger some major Keather feels. Love you guys lots! Thanks for being awesome! Also, there's only like three more chapters - GASP!

* * *

Chapter 63

Perhaps it was by chance that Kaden ended up in the business wing of the palace early the next morning. Perhaps it was by chance that there were a few loose ends to tie up and offices to vacate before a new batch of councilmen and women who weren't neck deep in corruption came in to fill the void Bloomsdale and his conspirators left. But then again, Kaden didn't really believe in chance, not anymore. Not after what'd he'd been through. He was much more of a fate and destiny kind of guy.

So when there was one more empty office on the list than expected, Kaden got curious. His curiosity piqued when he looked inside the open door and recognized the young woman packing up inside that office. Heather's office.

"Where are you going?" Kaden asked, unable to keep his mouth closed because _why the hell was Heather boxing up all her stuff?_

"India," Heather said shortly, purposely avoiding him. She walked right past him to grab more files out of her cabinet and brushed by his shoulder on the way back, not even acknowledging the action. Kaden frowned.

"Like for vacation?" he pressed on, trying not to sound completely nosey.

"Like for forever. I'm moving there."

Her words were like a slap to the face, completely unexpected and jarring. She said them so easily too, as if it wasn't a big deal or the earth-shattering news Kaden took it to be. One of the people he cared for and trusted the most was moving half was across the world, no big deal.

"Didn't you tell me that you had absolutely no interest in going to India unless you were desperate?" Kaden asked, confused, trying to stay positive and joking about the situation. But as soon as Heather turned to face him and he got a good look at the drop dead serious expression she was wearing, the positivity vanished, sadness sinking in his stomach like a lead weight.

"And didn't you promise that you would never have me arrested?" Heather fired back, the tension in the room briefly escalating before fell back down. She placed her hands flat on the table and hung her head, sighing. "It doesn't matter. I don't even want to talk about that. This decision has nothing to do with you. I can't stay here, not anymore. Every time I look at that Council I see my father and all of the evil things he did. It makes me sick. Queen Riya has kindly extended the position of Vice Counselor to me, and given the circumstances, seeing as though they are all the family I have left, I accepted."

"You can't be serious…"

"I can't stay here and not be a part of the Council. That's not who I am. Advising, administrating, it's in my blood. It's all I'm good at."

"That's not true," Kaden replied stubbornly, refusing to believe his ears.

"Yes it is. Even in the Selection, business was all we talked about and it was all you wanted out of me. I was never an option; I was your insider."

" _That's not true,_ " Kaden repeated, this time more forcefully as if he could will her to believe it. "You mean so much more to me than that. You are indispensable. And so what if we talked about business? We talked about business because I thought that's what _you_ wanted to talk about. It's all you were ever comfortable with, and every time I tried to stray from that path, I got my head bitten off. The most honest you were with me was when you were stone cold drunk and I had to literally _carry_ you to your room."

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," Heather grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have never been an inconvenience. If anything, you've been overly helpful and completely selfless."

"Yeah, very helpful as bait," she muttered darkly, shoving things harshly into boxes.

"Heather that wasn't your fault. No one ever could have known-"

"I should have known!" She shouted, slamming a stack of files down on the desk so hard the cracking noise echoed off the walls, silencing everything else. "He is my father. He is the man who raised me, who clothed me and fed me and took me to ballet lessons and read me bedtime stories when I was scared of monsters in my closet. I should have known what he was doing. I should've stopped him, should've asked more questions, should've..."

She trailed off, teardrops slipping silently from her eyes down to her trembling chin. She did her best to sniffle back her sobs and compose herself, but she couldn't quite master it like she normally did. It was as if something had broken inside her, like her mask of stone had finally crumbled to bits beyond fixing.

"Take it from someone who knows, you'll drive yourself crazy if you focus on the 'what ifs'," Kaden said, stepping closer to her.

"I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking of the years' worth of lies my father fed me anyway," she replied grimly, shrugging off the compassionate touch to continue packing her life away.

"Don't let him ruin your future," Kaden urged. "Don't let what he's done push you into making rash decisions."

"I'm not making a rash decision. It's done. I'm going to India, end of story," she asserted, ending all discussion of the topic. "My flight leaves out of Angeles International at seven. I've cleaned out my room and already had some big things shipped. This is the last bit of it, and then I'm gone."

"What about the Selection?" Kaden asked, reaching out to take hold of her wrist. "You can't just _leave_ without notice. There are rules. I could make you stay."

"Would you?" Heather perpetuated, looking up at Kaden with such a sadness that it tore him to pieces. "Would you really force me to stay in this cage with you even if you knew it was killing me?"

Kaden couldn't respond. He was conflicted and torn and cut up on the inside. He didn't even know how to feel; he didn't know what he would do. All he knew was that the only thing worse than hurting Heather was having her resent him. So, Kaden didn't try to take her wrist again when she twisted out of his grip and stepped away.

"Besides, I know the rules," she carried on haughtily as if she were unaffected, though there was no masking the sniffling of her nose. "I let Brice know I wanted out yesterday and filed the necessary paperwork. There's nothing left to tie me here...not even you."

 _God_ if that didn't hurt to hear as much as it surely did for her to say.

"I know you don't believe me but I _need_ you Heather. I don't know how to do this without you."

"Kaden...ask yourself, why did you keep me so long?" Heather instigated, hands on her hips and lips pursed in a line. "I can tell you why. You kept me out of this misconceived notion that you needed me in order to rule the country, that I was the one you needed to call the shots. But look around you Kaden. Look at what you've accomplished. You stopped my father _without me_. You took the country back _without me_. You won your people's love _without me_. You don't need me anymore…you haven't for a long time."

"You're wrong," Kaden replied, his voice faltering. "I do need you. And I know I've made mistakes but I can fix those. I can fix this."

"No, you can't," Heather replied, melancholy lacing her voice as she picked up her tote bag for the last time. She walked over to Kaden and handed out a manilla folder. Kaden didn't have to open it to know what it was: her letter of resignation. "You can't fix this. Not this time."

"Heather, please…don't…" Kaden pleaded, even though he knew he had no right to ask anything of her.

"It's okay. You are going to do incredible things. I've always known that from the second I ran into you at Eadlyn's sixteenth birthday party. You are going to be one of the best kings Illéa has ever had, and I will watch you rule proudly. I just won't be watching by your side." Kaden could hear the disappointment laced through her every word as she tried to put a positive light on the situation. But there wasn't anything positive about this goodbye. Still, she reached a hand out, as if by reflex, to straighten his tie. "I've put a lot of effort into your reign Kaden Schreave…don't screw it up."

Her hand fell back to her side, and all the words left unspoken between them fell as well, never to be picked back up. She gathered up her things packed squarely away in one cardboard box and sighed deeply. It must've been painful for her to leave this place, the room she'd known since she was old enough to walk, the room that had been promised to her as soon as she turned eighteen. The room she thought she'd rule the world in.

What children they were then. How far they'd come, how far they'd fallen.

Heather stopped in the doorway, turning back one last time, not quite ready to make the final step. She turned to Kaden, mouth open to speak, though the words had a hard time getting to her.

"You know who you want. You've always known. Just make your pick," she said, the words striking a cord deep within him. It felt like she was seeing him for the first time, looking right through him down to his core. The more she looked the clearer the picture became until he realized she was right. The answer to his question - _the woman he wanted to pick_ \- had been staring himself in the face the whole time.

The only thing complicating that choice was her.

It was always her.

She cocked an eyebrow, shaking her head slowly as she said, "It's about time all of the games ended, isn't it?"

"A game? Was that all this ever was to you?" Kaden called after her. If this was the last time he ever got to see Heather, and he had a terrible feeling that it was, then he had to know. "Did you ever love me?"

"I promised I wouldn't break your heart..." she trailed off quietly.

What were their promises now other than hollow, empty words? They'd already broken so many and hurt each other in more ways than Kaden had thought possible. There was no more damage that could be done.

"We should really learn not to make promises we can't keep," Kaden replied weakly, recalling her slurred but honest words at the end of a long rainy night.

Her voice caught, cracking almost as deeply as the fissures forming rapidly in his heart.

"No."

That couldn't be true.

But her face was set in strong lines like armor against her own emotions. She looked defeated, blue eyes normally so full of passion now dull and sinking into her skull as if all the life had been stolen from her. There was no love in her eyes, nothing to let him know what her true emotions were. She was the steely councilwoman in training, the hard-ass with little love and a commanding demeanor. Yet at the core of that, she was the same vulnerable girl spinning circles with him in the rain during a cold November night, and there that November girl was, standing in front of him, telling him she didn't love him.

It was the most tragic lie he had ever heard, and if he looked close enough, he was almost convinced she believed it.

What else was there between them other than lies? Not their own but the ones that her father put there to distance them. And it worked. When he saw her, he was reminded of what happened to his parents, and he knew that she would never be able to look him in the eye again without vicious self-loathing. She was never going to forgive herself for what she inadvertently did, and he could never forget.

A lie was the only way to set them both free. That didn't mean it didn't sting any less.

"Thank you, Miss Bloomsdale" Kaden nodded, blinking back tears.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty."

And with that, Heather Bloomsdale spun around on her heel and exited her office for the last time.


	65. Chapter 64

A/N: Wow! That was a traumatic chapter for Keather, I know, so I'm glad you guys don't hate me too much. After all the horrible things that happened with her father - especially the things he made her do - there was no way a relationship between she and Kaden would have worked out despite the love they have for each other. Life is cruel and circumstances divide even the strongest of people. Don't think of Heather's departure as a sad ending, but as a happy beginning for her to make a new life away from the toxic shadow of her father.

Off my soap box, this chapter is totally light and fluffy - I PROMISE! It's what everyone's been waiting for: Who is Kaden going to choose? Stick around and find out! I love you all more than words can describe! I hope you enjoy his chapter!

* * *

Chapter 64

"Ow, ow! Looking good," Josie called from Kaden's doorway, echoing her words from the time she stood and watched him get ready for his first date. However, this time she lacked the same amount of enthusiasm, that playful spark she was known for best hidden beneath months of sadness and cruelty. Still, she was trying, and though it made Kaden sad to know that they still had a long way to go before things were back to the way they used to be, at least this was one step on the road to normality.

Josie walked into his suite without a second thought to the butlers and tailors and servants running around his feet. She never cared much for proper boundaries, not that Kaden minded. In fact, seeing her was therapeutic, a reminder of all the good that was happening in his life. Josie was safe, her family was safe, General Leger was safe, and he was safe.

Kaden was safe and about to propose to one of his Selected.

 _Oh God..._ he was going to get married. He had fulfilled the the Council's three month deadline - the New Year had come and passed. The time to choose was real and here and now. This was the moment everything in the Selection had been leading up to. Coming soon to live television for the entire nation to watch: Who will Kaden Schreave pick to be the next Queen of Illéa? Who will be The One?

At least, those were the headlines Kaden pushed around his coffee table while he sipped his morning coffee - the same headlines Josie now perused through at her leisure. They were each as bold and brazen as the next, each tabloid vying for the most accurate information. Of course, it was all hearsay. Kaden had told no one, not even the royal jeweler, who he had picked to be his bride. The sheer burden of keeping that secret to himself was overwhelming, but necessary. Hopefully the surprise factor would play out in his favor. That or it would backfire and he risked rejection on live television in front of his entire country. Kaden tried his best not to think of that alternative.

"I'm so nervous," Kaden admitted, lifting his hands so Josie could see. "Look, I'm shaking."

"You'll be fine," Josie assured, taking his hands in hers and squeezing gently. "Whichever girl you pick will be lucky to have a guy like you. Besides, they both love you. I doubt either of them will say no."

"You doubt?"

"There's like a ten percent chance."

"Jerk," Kaden accused, ripping his hands away from the traitor's grip.

"What? I have to make room for error," Josie scoffed, smoothing down a few of Kaden's fly away hairs as he rolled his eyes. "But seriously, relax. You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"That's what's scaring me. For so long, it's been the opposite. I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it out of this alive. And now...to have it all in front of me..."

"I know," she said, the soft tone in her voice comforting. After all she'd endured, Josie of all people understood exactly what it was like to walk away from a seemingly terminal situation. "You're sure you've made the right choice?"

"I'm sure."

Kaden wished he felt as sure as his words. He was still shaking and he was sure he was going to sweat through this suit if he didn't calm down. He knew he looked distracted, antsy. How else was one supposed to feel before taking a leap into the biggest commitment of their lives at the age of nineteen? Well, second biggest commitment. Becoming the king was essentially becoming the husband and parent of the entire nation. But on a small scale, having to come face to face with that commitment in the form of one person day in and out for the rest of his life, added a whole new level of stress. It didn't help that one of the faces he kept seeing was a face that was currently half was across the globe.

"You miss her, don't you..."

By the forlorn look in Josie's eyes, Kaden could only assume she was talking about Heather. It was as if she had read his mind.

For a fleeting moment, Kaden had thought about running after Heather. For a split second, he had half a mind to call Angeles International and every other airport in a hundred mile radius and tell them to shut down because there was no way he was letting his rock, his person, leave the country permanently. But that moment passed and he realized how truly ridiculous any of those ideas were. If Heather wanted to leave, she would find a way. He learned long ago there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. It was a trait he both admired and hated. Even though his heart was bleeding in his chest, he let her go, knowing in time the wounds would heal and her departure would be for the best. The last of Sir Bloomsdale's legacy was swept clean from the palace. Now, he was free to move on.

"Of course I do," Kaden finally replied heavily. "She is one of my best friends, the person I relied on for everything. It's hard not having her here."

"And even with her gone you're still sure you've picked the right girl?"

"Under different circumstances, who knows what could have become of Heather and I," Kaden admitted, fingers finding their way subconsciously to his cufflinks. "But I can't change what happened. Perhaps distance is best thing for both of us."

"So, no chances on telling me who it is then, huh?" Josie goaded, batting her eyelashes and making puppy dog eyes to try and get her way.

"No chance. You'll have to find out just like everyone else."

"Come oooonnnnn...I'm really good at keeping a secret," she continued, not giving up.

"Josie, you're horrible at keeping secrets and you know it," Kaden countered, and by the pout that fell upon her face, he could tell he'd made a point.

Maybe it was the pouty lips or the ridiculous mock-hurt voice or the big, fat crocodile tears welling in her eyes, but Kaden lost it. She was acting so childish that it was impossible not to laugh. Kaden laughed harder than he had in a long time, and Josie soon joined him until they were both bent over and clutching their stomachs.

"I've missed this," Kaden's laughter died down though the smile still lingered. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Josie agreed, a warm, pensive look overtaking her face. It was as if she were lost in thought. "This is totally random, and kinda weird, but did you ever think, even just for a second, that we could possibly... _you know_...?"

Josie never finished her thought. She didn't have to.

"I used to, before everything fell apart," Kaden admitted.

There was a time, when he was unburdened by the throne and free to be just a prince, that he considered Josie as more than just a friend. Then Eadlyn and Kile got married and the title of in-laws was a little bit too strange to invoke romantic feelings. It was a short time, an irrelevant time. Ancient history. But really, it wasn't ancient at all, and Kaden was once again faced with how different things could be within a year.

"You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you back during Eadlyn's Selection," she laughed, shaking her head. "You had a crush on me too; you were just too afraid to admit it. The time you sat next to me during _The Report_ when she announced her engagement to Kile, you spent more time adjusting your suit and staring at me than you did celebrating the announcement."

"I remember that," Kaden continued, the memories running back. "Eadlyn, she was the one who suggested I sit next to you. You wore a blue dress - I noticed because it was the first time you didn't wear something outlandish with huge jewels or sequins. It was the first time I could really see _you_ ," Kaden reminisced fondly, though he couldn't help but be suspicious as to why she was going down a very intimate memory lane now of all times. "Why are you saying all this?"

"Everything's changing?" she suggested, though it was clear even she didn't know what was encouraging her to speak out. Even more confusing were the tears that pricked in the corners of her eyes that she tried furiously to blink away. "Everything's changing again and I feel like I'm going to lose you when I just got you back and that only makes me want to hold on tighter. And I know it's irrational because you're still going to live five doors down from me but then I'll get married and move away and then what? We'll have families in two different places. Separate. I won't be able to run down the hall and talk to you when I'm upset or stay up late watching movies in the basement or make fun of the reporters that always stand outside the palace steps and laugh until our stomachs hurt or -"

"Josie... _breathe_ ," Kaden instructed, pulling her back into reality, grounding her as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Just because I'm getting engaged does not mean you're going to lose me or that I'm kicking you out. I have no desire to see you leave. And we will still have those good times. They'll be different, but different isn't a bad thing. Times change, people change, and different can be good. You'll see."

"Promise?" she sniffled, her eyes glassy and childlike and so very insecure.

"I'm finding out that I'm rather awful at keeping promises," Kaden apologized. "But what I can do instead is try to be the best friend I possibly can, and the moment I screw up, I give you full permission to haul off and slap me because I'll probably deserve it."

"Yeah, yeah you will," Josie agreed, laughing under her breath as she wiped away tears.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me that easy," Kaden continued, smiling devilishly. "This is your home; you are welcome to stay here as long as you want - your whole life if you choose. Both Finn and Serena love you. I doubt either of them would protest."

"You doubt?"

"There's like a ten percent chance," Kaden played back her own words, smile widening as she glowered at him.

"Now who's the jerk?" Josie teased, their roles now entirely reversed from earlier.

Kaden pulled Josie in for a hug, trying his best to reassure her. Change was scary and he was the most afraid of anyone; he would be the first to admit that. To know he was not the only one in that situation was comforting. That, and it was all the more reason to keep the people he cared about as close as possible. Sure, things were going to change, but he'd be damned if he let another single person leave his side.

Except someone would have to leave. One more goodbye. One more impossible decision between two ladies he genuinely loved.

A knocking came from outside, and Kaden stepped away from Josie and made himself look presentable once more. His butler poked his head in the room, a mask of trained neutrality neatly in place.

"Your Majesty, they're ready for you in the Great Room."

Kaden nodded and started walking forward before he noticed that Josie wasn't following. He turned around, surprised to see her frozen in place.

"You're coming right?" he asked, extending his hand. She smiled warmly.

"Right behind you."

They walked arm and arm to the Great Room. All events, it seemed, led back to that fated room. Kaden was glad that the press was not allowed to roam today; he didn't need an image of reunited friends walking together turned into some big romantic scandal like had happened at Halloween. Little did they know, her presence was cathartic. It got them all the way to the doors to the Great Room without his knees buckling from under him.

"Knock 'em dead," Josie encouraged, holding two thumbs up. "Not literally though."

Kaden walked in first, taking in the busy scene around him and trying not to have a panic attack.

In the center of the room, a large circular table was set up, Lady Serena and Lady Finnley sitting on either side both too nervous to speak with one another. They were both dressed up so beautifully, Lady Finnley in a powder blue gown that made her one blue eye stand out and Lady Serena in a purple floral gown with her golden hair curled and pulled over one shoulder. Lady Finnley busied herself with looking around the room and twiddling her thumbs as she tried not to look uncomfortable with all the attention while Lady Serena kept a smile on her face as her eyes kept coming back to the dessert table. Kaden stifled a laugh. Perhaps it was a little mean of him to add macaroons to the refreshments if she couldn't have any.

The press were lined around the edges of the room interspersed between the guards, cameras set up in every corner. Midas was off to the side, a woman powdering his nose as he read his cards and prepared to shoot the engagement ceremony live. Osten and Aria were seated in the front row talking to Allegra as Josie slid into the seat next to them. Empress Eunmi was sitting stoically a few feet away, Shang Yun loyally by her side. For a fleeting moment, Kaden thought that maybe there was a reason other than disrespect that made her veto the idea of a marriage between them.

The rest of the Selected were there as well. Of course, Kaden knew they were invited, but to see them once more in person was an entirely different situation. Only eleven of the original twenty were in attendance. Given what they had endured it was a fair turn out, and of the eleven, a majority looked supportive. Unsurprisingly, Lady Angelina and Lady Kendra were not in attendance. However the absences of Lady Imogen and Lady Lucilia seemed strange, and Kaden was reluctant to admit that they stung. Lady Essence held her wedding band up for Lady Promise to coo over. Lady Kaya seemed in much better spirits now - as Kaden hoped she would be after assisting her with her family troubles - Lady Rosemarie loyally at her side as she had been before. Lady Azalea bounced in her seat and waved. Lady Ayana looked disgruntled, as if she didn't want to be there at all, but every once in a while Lady Lalaine - who Kaden was surprised to see amongst the numbers given the nature of her departure - would crane her neck over and whisper something into her ear that made her smile. It was as if the second row had been turned into the Women's Room all over again, and instead of feeling awkward or resentful, Kaden actually liked having them there. It was where they belonged.

Everyone was there. Everyone except -

"There you are! Man of the hour," came a loud voice from behind him.

\- Ahren.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," he continued, smiling uncontrollably as he briefly hugged his brother.

"I was thinking the same about you," Kaden replied. "You didn't show up for The Convicting. I thought you'd gone back to France"

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Ahren winked. "Thought it was best to steer clear in case anyone questioned where you got a couple dozen French guards."

"As if they couldn't guess?"

"Hey, I wasn't there. As far as anyone knows, those men acted outside of orders. France's hands are clean," Ahren explained, wiping his hands down his jacket for emphasis. "Not that it matters. You won. And you're about to win again."

"Is that what this is? Winning?" Kaden asked, looking around the room and feeling sick to his stomach.

"You're about to get engaged to a beautiful young woman after dating nineteen other beautiful young women. So yeah, I'd call this a solid win."

"You sound jealous," Kaden teased, and Ahren sighed and shook his head.

"Not at all. The idea of a Selection appealed to me once, but I've got everything I could possibly want. I wouldn't change a thing about my life. Except...well...with Mom and Dad and Eady...but anyway, wasn't trying to be a downer. I'm shit at this pep talk stuff. God help Geneviève when she gets older."

"You're doing great," Kaden assured his brother. "I get what you're saying. Thanks for trying."

Ahren nodded, hugging Kaden one last time for good measure. "I'm going to go sit by Osten. Good luck up there."

Kaden nodded and parted with his brother, walking towards the table. There was an empty chair waiting for him right between Lady Serena and Lady Finnley, though there was enough space that they weren't really sitting next to each other at all. Not that he would stay seated for long. As soon as he sat down, the room quieted down, everyone getting to their own seats to view the upcoming show.

Kaden turned his head to Midas, the man mouthing _three, two, one_...The red light on the top of the camera lit up, letting Kaden know he was on air. Time to begin.

"Thank you all for being here this afternoon. Not often have we gotten to use this room for good purposes, so to be standing here today on such a joyous occasion is both an honor and a privilege. I would elaborate, but no one is here to listen to me blather on with pleasantries. You're here for an engagement, so I'll just get right to it." Kaden opened up, a chorus of cameras shuddering and pens scratching in the background trying to capture every moment. This was history after all. No pressure.

Kaden got up from his seat at the ornate table to stand in front of both ladies, his back to the press. This wasn't about them. This was about him and the two lovely young women looking at him with such affection he found it hard to remember his words.

"I'll be the first to say that I went into this Selection skeptical that anything would come out of it. I had just been through the roughest patch of my life; I didn't think I was ready for another change, especially not one as drastic as marriage. Little did I know that my life would only get crazier," Kaden started, the crowd letting out a polite laugh. "When I first met the Selected, I honestly did not expect any of you to end up being this important to me. In fact, I was actually most skeptical of you Lady Finnley because you came from Yukon where the anarchists were. Silly, now that I look back on things, but it's the truth.

"I know being with me is not easy; you've both witnessed the insanity of royal life first hand and by some miracle have decided to stay despite everyone else telling you to leave. There won't always be bombs or terrorists or corrupt council members, but royal life will be challenging. Royal life is the biggest sacrifice you could possibly make, one I could never ask of you but one I am perpetually humbled that you chose.

"To the woman I choose, I have only this to say: I love you. I never told you before because I was certain you didn't want it, not until I was sure. I fell in love with you because you loved me during a time when I could not love myself. I can't promise to fix all of your problems, and God knows no one can fix all of mine, be we don't have to face them alone. Together, we can do absolutely anything, and with you I want to do absolutely everything."

Lady Serena looked positively radiant, smiling from ear to ear. Lady Finnley looked hopeful, subdued in her emotion but Kaden could tell that she was just as happy as Lady Serena. Both would make loving wives. Both would make fair and gentle queens. Neither of them had any idea who he would pick. One was going to have it all; one was going to be heartbroken.

Before, in his room, the decision had seemed so hard. Sure, but hard. Now, looking down at the two expectant ladies, his decision was the simplest in the world.

"So after all that..." Kaden trailed off, sinking down to one knee and producing the ring from his pocket: a thin rose gold band set with a single, circular diamond. His palms were sweating. _Please don't drop it, please don't drop it_ , he chanted mentally over and over again as he sucked in a breath, using all his courage to ask, "Finnley Joy Brighton, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The room was completely silent, everyone holding their breaths as they waited for the shocked, wide-eyed girl to give an answer.

"Y-yes," she stammered one excruciatingly long moment later, her mouth floundering to form words, her hands shaking as she raised them to her mouth and let out a squeal of happiness. "Yes! Yes of course!"

Kaden exhaled, elation bursting through his chest.

The ring fit perfectly on her finger, the large diamond shining in the light but not as brightly as her. She kept repeating 'yes' over and over, each time becoming more and more animated before Kaden had to get up off his knee and cut her off with a kiss.

The entire room broke out into cheers and applause. The lights from the cameras were blinding and Midas was already rushing over trying to beat the rest of the reporters for the first official interview. They could all wait though. All that mattered was that Kaden was perfectly and incandescently happy for the first time since his parents died. All that mattered was the strong, beautiful woman in his arms kissing him back with all she had.

All that mattered was their future together.

* * *

Final poll results (21 voters):

Finnley 38% (8 votes)

Josie 33% (7 votes)

Serena 28% (6 votes)


	66. Chapter 65

A/N: WE HAVE THE ONE! The poll was definitely surprising, though not with Finnley having the majority. It was the pull for Josie that surprised me the most! I had no idea she had such a big backing! I know she ends up with Kaden in canon and they've had some great chemistry so far in this story, but I just didn't see it happening. She and Kaden had their moment before the engagement, so I can only hope that makes up for her not being picked. As for Serena, saying goodbye to her hurt. She was a sweetheart through and through.

It's sad that I have to say this, but please don't flame this story just because you don't like who was picked. I've had to delete a couple of guest reviews to the tune of: "I hate this ending because I don't like Finnley and why didn't you pick Heather/Josie/etc...You suck sorry not sorry!" Anyone who knows me knows that I welcome constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate spam in the comment section. If you have something to say that's constructive - for example "I was hoping you'd pick xyz because of xyz reasons related to the plot and character development" - then by all means, let me know! Or better yet, shoot me a PM and we can chat about it! We are all writers here and are capable of expressing our thoughts in much better ways than flames.

My justifications for picking the winner are my own. I know some people are upset about the outcome, which is understandable because everyone was just as attached to these girls as I was. To make things clear, by no means did I choose The One strictly off the poll (I put in the note that the poll was strictly to feed my curiosity). I took careful lengths in plotting this story - as you can tell by how complex some things got - so I knew who was going to win from the beginning. There was no "easy choice" but essentially it came down to: who did Kaden love? And while yes, Heather and Josie would have been the more practical choice for queens, the former has too much bad blood between them and the latter Kaden essentially views as a sister. And while Serena was easy to talk to, trusting, and very demure, Kaden's love for her leaned more towards friendship than romance. Kaden was _in love_ with Finnley, and really has been from the beginning, something I tried to weave throughout the chapters and fade away only to come back to when the time was right. In the original series, America was never the "best" option to be queen; Kriss was. America was stubborn and put Maxon through hell but he loved her regardless. Finnley is shy and self-conscious with a penchant for ending up places at the wrong time, but in the end, she has the loyalty, strength, and determination to get the job done.

That being said, there will be one more chapter after this one: an epilogue full of fluff so that this story ends on the high note it deserves, as well as the high note YOU deserve. I love you guys more than words can describe, and I hope you'll follow me in any future endeavors. Keep being your wonderful selves, and enjoy the end of the ride!

* * *

Chapter 65

In the end, all things work out as they should.

The hours after the engagement announcement were a flurry of photos and interviews - separate, together, with the family, any conceivable combination. Lady Serena also did her round about the room, talking from reporter to reporter about her thoughts and feelings. While she kept her head held high and actually hugged both Kaden and Finnley after the initial proposal, Kaden could tell she was hurting. He always hated the idea of proposing to one while the other was present. He thought it was a cruel tradition, but a tradition it still was.

Lady Serena didn't stick around until morning. Kaden walked into another empty room and a crisp, blunt letter expressing her well wishes for he and Finn. While such an impersonal farewell tacked onto the end of such an intimate relationship stung, Kaden understood why she did what she did. It must've been hard to be around so much joy that should have been her own. She was going to be hurting for a while; he knew that because through the haze of romance, Kaden was hurting from her loss. He had grown to love her despite what the engagement might suggest, though he realized that his love for her was more platonic than romantic. He could only give her time and space and hope that when she emerged from that hurt she would be ready to try another hand at love.

Kaden woke up the next morning a new man. An engaged man. Finn still had to sleep in her own room for now. Technically the Queen's Suite was reserved for the queen, not for queens-to-be, a problem Kaden was planning on remedying very soon...not that he planned on them sleeping in separate suites at all after they got married.

The wedding itself was projected for the upcoming weeks - the exact day lost in a flurry of invitations and cake samples. After just a few days of running around from florists to musicians to tailors, Kaden had had enough. No wonder his father often said that he stressed over husbandry more than the kingship. Out of all Kaden's kingly duties, being a husband was shaping up to be harder than them all. Not that he minded. If it meant getting to call Finn his at the end of the day, he would deal with as many coordinators and wedding planners as necessary.

Today, he was blessedly free. How he managed to swing that, he had no clue, though he suspected that Lady Brice played a hand in it when she noticed him nodding off in Council meeting the previous afternoon. He didn't intend to waste this gift.

He knocked on the familiar door and was greeted by a familiar maid with a knowing smile. A second later, Finnley appeared.

"Good morning," Kaden said, unable to stop smiling. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed, hair down and a mess, a robe tied in a bow at her waist, but still the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Good morning," she replied, her voice still thick with sleep.

Kaden leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, resting his chin on the top of her head as he pulled her in. They stood there like that for a moment before he pulled away.

"Get dressed," he insisted, pushing her back into her room though she was loathe to let go.

"What for?"

"We're going on an adventure."

Finn raised an eyebrow skeptically. "An adventure?"

"Trust me. Just get ready," Kaden repeated gently.

She gave him one last strange look before conceding and shutting the door. Kaden waited what felt like forever before she reappeared in an oversized cream colored sweater and a pair of slacks. She looked so cozy and content that Kaden couldn't help but pull her close again to steal some of that warmth.

It was too cold to go outside, but the palace was a place full of interesting spaces. His favorite, and one he hardly had time to use, was the indoor arboretum. It was still decorated with garland around the railings and lights strung through the trees, but that was fine. If anything, it made the space more magical. That, and the look on Finnley's face when he turned the lights on made him grateful the staff had yet to reach the space. They stepped down into the arboretum so that the grass and dirt squished under their feet and laid out a blanket, enjoying the warm, humid air that was uncommon in the winter months. Her head rested on his chest, his fingers combing through her blonde hair listlessly. From the way the sun hit her at this angle, Kaden could pick out the slightest hint of strawberry scattered amongst the blonde. It was something he'd never noticed before. He couldn't wait to discover little things like that about her every day for the rest of his life.

"Where do you want to go on honeymoon?" Kaden asked, the idea popping into his head out of the blue. He hadn't even considered it before this moment. He hadn't really considered anything past the engagement if he were being really honest. It wasn't like he had any preferences. He'd be content with anywhere so long as that somewhere had her.

"I want to stay here with you forever," she replied, her voice slow and dazed. She raised left arm up to study her ring, eyeing it adoringly as it glittered in the sunlight. Kaden captured that hand and placed a kiss on the back of it

"You've got me," he assured, his free hand finding other hand and lacing their fingers together with a comforting squeeze.

"I mean right here, in this moment," she clarified, eyes still staring up through the trees at the sky above. "This is perfect."

Kaden sat up so that his head bent over hers, obscuring her view. "We could have a thousand other perfect moments somewhere fun like Tahiti or Aruba. Josie said that Italy is beautiful this time of year...or at least the parts that aren't prison cells."

Finn let out a burst of laughter, and Kaden was entranced by the way her eyes crinkled at the corners so for a moment they both looked the same dark color.

"Has anyone ever told you you have really beautiful eyes?" he asked, unable to stop the sappy words from coming out. He knew what kind of effect that would have on her, to be complimented on her most insecure parts. She averted her gaze and flushed a bright pink.

"Yes...but you'd be the first to mean it," she replied softly.

Kaden leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her. It wasn't the most comfortable position for a kiss, but he couldn't be bothered to care because it was a kiss from her and that's all that really mattered. She was right. This really was perfection, their own private paradise.

"Your Majesty, the Empress Eunmi requests an audience before she departs for New Asia."

Paradise interrupted...

Kaden pulled back and cast a surprised look towards the intruding butler, then an apologetic one to Finnley. "So much for perfect moments. I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"You got this?" she asked as she sat up, looking worriedly towards the butler.

"Yeah," Kaden assured, placing a quick peck on Finnley's forehead before helping her up. "I got this."

The arboretum wasn't too far away from the main entrance. Empress Eunmi was situated at the top of the stairwell watching the staff and her own men carry her bags. Kaden had no idea she had brought so much, trunk after trunk being taken out the door to a black stretch limousine. She stood at the top of the stairwell, watching everything with a careful eye, her usual elaborate gown and hairpiece in place. She had such a presence about her, one that commanded respect and exuded power. He wondered how he'd never noticed her true self before.

"Your Imperial Majesty," Kaden greeted her with a smile, bowing much more formally than he would have before. She outranked him now after all. "I must admit that will take some getting used to."

"I have to agree with you," she said, her voice lacking the usual controlled edge it contained before when she talked to him. Now, her tone was conversional and welcoming, like he was just meeting a whole new side of her. "I have been a princess my whole life. Now to be known to the world as the rightful leader of my nation is both terrifying and thrilling."

"I felt the same way when I first became king," Kaden replied, sympathizing with her. He knew firsthand how being thrust into a position of power could mess with someone's mental state. "All this time...why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not meant to know. _No one_ was meant to know until my father passed. He is a proud man. To admit weakness would be to question his integrity and the validity of the legislature he approved during the last months of his reign. To my father, that humiliation would be a fate worse than death."

"But, during The Convicting...?"

"Plans change," she said simply, a slight shrug of her shoulders suggesting that this was not a huge deal. "You were facing an evil beyond the likes of which I have ever seen. Zachary Bloomsdale needed to be stopped. Besides, he insulted both mine and my father's honor. You of all people know how important honor is to me."

"That was his fatal mistake," Kaden replied amiably, matching her playful smirk. "Really, I owe you big time. I don't know how I could possibly repay you."

"We are two young rulers in a world that seeks to exploit our inexperience. It is best if we stay together."

"Are you suggesting an alliance?"

"An alliance, we already have. I am suggesting something far stronger," she replied with genuine kindness. "I am suggesting friendship."

Perhaps it was shock, or gratitude, or a number of other conflicting emotions. Perhaps it was the meaning behind the gesture. Perhaps it was the fact that friends were a hard commodity to come by. Or perhaps it was a mix of all of the above that made Kaden respond, "It would be an honor."

Accepting friendship was a no brainer. Never before had Illéa and New Asia been this close. In his father's time, an alliance was a monumental achievement, friendship a distant dream. The potential they had together was limitless. This friendship could change the world, and by the hopeful glint in her eye, Kaden could tell she was thinking the exact same thing. More than that, Empress Han Eunmi was not, as he originally labeled her, cold and heartless. She was a strong, generous leader who stood up for what she thought was right - exactly the kind of person Kaden wanted in his corner. She may have been right that they would not have made a good match, but Kaden was certain they would make good friends.

"I am right to assume that the wedding will take place in the upcoming weeks?" she asked, looking down the hall and finding Finnley talking to Josie. So that's where she went. They were caught up in something that consumed all their attention, more than likely something to do with the wedding. The girls hadn't even noticed their presence just a hall away.

"Yes," Kaden confirmed, watching the scene. "Everything is happening so fast."

"Then perhaps I shall see you and your new bride soon when you come to celebrate the New Year in New Asia," she said, and Kaden's head snapped down to meet her dark eyes. There was no hint of joking. She was completely serious, and it took Kaden a minute to recall the conversation they had during the Halloween Ball - their first conversation. He had mentioned wanting to see New Years in exchange for her celebrating Halloween - an actual want of his but one he did not think she would actually take him up on. But now that they were friends, anything was possible he supposed. "Think of it as an early wedding present."

"Thank you, for everything," Kaden said sincerely. He would have hugged her if that were either wanted or appropriate in her culture. Instead, they both had to make do with smile.

"Until the New Year, Kaden Schreave," she said, inclining her head in farewell before making her leave, her train following long after her body had disappeared down the steps.

Now, he was free to figure out exactly what Finnley and Josie were doing. They were still engrossed in conversation, and apparently it was getting heated - laced with hand gestures and loud laughter. He wasn't two feet from where he started when he heard footsteps pounding on the carpet behind him.

"Kaden Kaden Kaden Kaden!" Allegra shouted, calling his name all the way down the hall as she ran up to where he was, jumping up onto his back. Kaden stumbled forward laughing, trying not to fall over and send them both crashing to the ground.

"What is all the fuss about Al?" he asked, peeling her off of him so that he could hear what she had to say.

"I've just been thinking and I have come up with the greatest idea," she gushed all the while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh God," Kaden griped, ready to hear whatever crazy scheme she had cooked up this time. "Let's hear it."

"Double weddings," she beamed, her body buzzing with excited energy. "Just think about it! We could get married on the same day at the same time like proper best mates!"

"How is that going to work if I'm required to marry in Illéa and you're required to marry in England?" Kaden asked, poking holes into her 'fabulous' plan. "And how can I be your man of honor if we're _both_ getting married?"

"I guess I didn't think it out that far..." she trailed off, a frown pulling at her lips as she studied the ring on her finger.

"You still have years before you get married Al - that's the whole point of an arrangement. Don't rush it," Kaden consoled and ruffled her hair a bit. "You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, and so do you," she said, slapping him playfully across the chest. "Isn't that a relief to hear out loud?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay, well if we can't have a double wedding, then I at least want to be in yours."

"Of course," Kaden assured. "Go talk to Finn about it. Wedding planning is her area of expertise."

"Will do," she saluted as she pulled away, ready to dash down the hall. Before she did, she turned back around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. There's a woman waiting for you in your office - I ran into her when I was looking for you. Long dark hair, too much eyeliner, and _lots_ of bangles. She said you have a meeting or something?"

"That's okay. I know exactly who it is."

Kaden parted ways with Allegra, watching her bound back over to where Josie and Finnley were. Though Kaden was loathe to leave his favorite girls, he'd have to catch up with them later. Right now, on his day off, he had some business to take care of. There was only one young woman in the entire country who was defiant enough to break into his house twice in a row.

"You know, one day you might learn to set up an appointment or call on the phone like a normal person," Kaden said as he walked into his office, unsurprised to see Lady Lucillia sitting in his chair, sandal-clad feet propped up on his desk as she had the last time. She wore a lazy smile as she watched him amusedly, the vibrant green standing out against the darkness of her makeup and the mashup of patterns she layered on top of one another.

"Normal...Who has time for that?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry I didn't make it to the engagement party."

"No you're not."

She huffed, red lips curling up into a half smile. "I thought my presence would be unsettling."

"I assume you're here to unsettle me now then?" Kaden asked, sitting down across from her.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

She swiveled around to place her sandaled feet on the ground, sitting up straight as if getting down to business. Her wrists jingled as she retrieved a stack of tarot cards out of her shawl and pulled three loose. When she flipped them over, Kaden was both confused and relieved to see three new, unrecognizable cards.

"The cards have changed. Thought you might want to know you're in the clear."

A smug smile played on her dark lips, but Kaden was wary to celebrate so soon. He had to be sure that this was really over.

"But they're not complete. I haven't felt anything...you said I would know..." Kaden stammered, studying the cards. He knew the Lovers had passed, but the other two he could have sworn were still in play. Then again, these past few weeks had been stressful and full of long sleepless hours. Was it possible he had missed the feeling of his fate passing while caught up in the mix of stress and adrenaline?

Lucillia sighed and picked her deck back up. She pulled out the same three cards that had been following him for months now and laid them out on the table so that they were facing him. She reached out and pushed one forward with her black-painted nails.

"The Lovers," she said. "What were they?"

"Ahren and Camille, when they had the baby, I felt that one lift. And then when I reached out to Ahren, when we worked together and were honest with one another, that feeling came back even stronger."

She nodded and pushed another. "The Tower."

"Bloomsdale," Kaden voiced his suspicion, saying it aloud cementing the truth into place. "Taking him down, moving the government to a constitutional monarchy, it's a huge change for everyone."

"And Death..." she finished, pushing the card his way, her face open and curious. "Have you figured that one out yet?"

"No," Kaden admitted, looking down at the skeleton. "But whatever it means doesn't scare me anymore."

She sighed dramatically and leaned back in her chair. "It _shouldn't_ scare you. Death doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"So what does it mean then?" Kaden asked pointedly, not liking her shift in attitude. It's not like he wanted her to show up here and give him another lecture on the future. The least she could do was try to be helpful and not act like she was the one being inconvenienced.

Instead of saying anything, she walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne, blowing the dust off and popping the cork. It was such a strange sight to watch her move around his office like she owned the place. He didn't even want to know how she knew exactly where to find the champagne either. They were just talking about death, and there she was pouring drinks as if she were celebrating. She left the bottle open and returned with two full glasses. Kaden eyed her suspiciously, not partaking in the drink even when she took a long swig of hers.

Kaden's patience was waiting. He needed answers. He needed to put this behind him so he could focus on his future with Finn and Osten and Ahren and the baby and everyone else.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me?" Kaden asked snappily, trying not to think about how warm the room was getting or how his heart rate kicked up a few notches as the anticipation built.

His peace of mind was in her hands.

"As I've been telling you, Death isn't always physical. It can be conceptual, spiritual, or emotional," she reiterated, as if explaining things to a child. Kaden could tell she was frustrated about having to repeat herself. He was too. She was starting to sound like a broken record. "It took me until The Convicting to realize, but this card was never about someone _around_ you. This card was _about_ you."

"Me?" Kaden parroted, incredulous. Was he hearing her right?

"Yes, _you_ ," Lucilia confirmed, clearly enjoying having the upper hand.

"That doesn't make any sense...what dying do I have to do?"

"All this time you've been a Prince walking in a King's shoes. But the man who stood up for what he believed in, the man who had the courage to step into the lion's den to protect his country, is not the same man who sat at a table in a room full of twenty girls and stammered awkwardly through dinner. You're something different, and that's okay - good even - but it's far past time for you to accept it. It's time to let the Prince die," Lady Lucillia said, picking up her glass and raising it. "Long live the King."

Kaden gave her a half smile before raising his own glass and clinking it against hers.

"Long live the King."


	67. Epilogue

A/N: This is it: the end of a year and a half long journey. I feel a sense of closure, as well as a sense of sadness, writing these last few words which is probably why I procrastinated on posting them. I'm proud of them though, and I think they sum up this giant work quite nicely. If anyone is curious, I pretty much wrote this to Jon Bellion's song _Kingdom Come_ on repeat.

You have all been so wonderful, I don't even know where to start. So, I'll make a list:

Thank you to **Paige** for giving me so many good ideas - from shoving Aria in a closet to Magnus, King of the Kittens. But more importantly for submitting our winner, Lady Finnley Brighton. I knew from the moment I read her form that she was The One.

Thank you to **CookieDoodles** , the creator of our runner up, Lady Serena Parnell. She really gave Finn a run for her money! It was a close call as to who Kaden would choose, but in the end, I knew he and Serena were always better suited as friends.

A HUGE thank you to **LadyAnj** who created fan-favorite Heather Bloomsdale as well as our deviously evil antagonist Sir Bloomsdale. You played a huge role in developing the central plot of this story, whether you knew it before or not.

Another HUGE thank you to **Shades** for submitting the perfect traitor, Katrina Marion - a crucial character that I loved to hate and hated to love. You're the one who started us down this rabbit hole. Be proud :)

Many thanks to **valentina's sorrows** for providing the mystical and cynical Lady Lucilia Dazzlemare, our resident tarot reader. Though she may not have played a huge role in the actual Selection, I always knew Lucilia was destined for a better and I thoroughly enjoyed surprising everyone with her presence.

Lots of love and thanks to all the other authors who submitted girls to the Selection. Whether they were in it for one chapter or for sixty, each girl had a special place in my heart, and in Kaden's. This story wouldn't be what it is without each and every one of them.

All my thanks to those who regularly reviewed and all the guests and readers who've come and gone throughout the months. Hearing your thoughts and feelings helped me to craft this story into its best version. I couldn't have gotten this far without your support.

And last but not least, thank you to Kierra Cass who created the beautiful world of Illéa for me to wreck with my own sadistic, twisted ways.

* * *

Epilogue

Violin music filled the air, following Kaden through the palace even as he ascended to the top floor. He could still hear the laughter too, the merriment going on outside in the gardens below. He looked out the window as he passed by, taking in the lights shining from white tents in the gardens, completing the gorgeous scenery of evergreen trees and floral arrangements that gave off the impression that it was springtime despite the winter season. It had actually been a balmy day, the perfect weather for a wedding.

Climbing the steps further, he loosened his bow tie. There were no guards around these parts, all of them working overtime to cover the copious amounts of guests that had been invited to share in the festivities. Nearly everyone who was invited to the wedding was invited to the reception. Kaden estimated about five hundred guests in total, but in the moment, he and Finnley might as well have been the only two people in the world.

 _Allegra had somehow wrangled Finn into letting her be the maid of honor, and while she was enthusiastic and had great ideas, Kaden was amazed that Finn had been able to stand such unbridled energy for so long. The other bridesmaids helped to keep her at bay, mostly Lea who kept her occupied with fixing floral arrangements and things of the like. They were all wearing matching lilac gowns - Lalaine made her opinion of the color quite clear during the first fitting, or so he had heard, but was glad she had sucked it up for the big day. They were all waiting in the hallway for Finn to get finished, pushing all the boys out the door to the limousine. Kaden had invited Luka to be a part of the wedding party, and not even he was allowed to see Finn before the wedding. They all gave up eventually, tails between their legs as they shuffled out to the car. It wasn't a big deal. He wouldn't have to wait long to see his bride anyway..._

Kaden felt so worn out from the party, from the dancing and the traveling and the greeting, but it was a pleasant tiredness as he knew what was waiting for him upstairs. At his feet, Magnus jumped and nipped at the tips of his dress shoes, eager to be reunited with his owner.

 _It had been Finn's idea to put her younger brother, Preston, in charge of the rings. Really, it was Preston who was in charge of making sure Magnus, who had the rings tied conveniently on a powder blue bow around his neck, didn't run away. It wasn't an easy job, as both Preston and Kaden had found out. Magnus was a feisty kitten who liked to climb just about anything. He'd made a makeshift home around Preston's neck, but anytime the younger boy went to go grab him, the kitten would scramble somewhere else like his head or his pockets..._

Kaden reached down to scoop up the irascible kitten, the tiny grey creature purring as he scratched the space between its ears. They walked like that all the way until they reached the bedroom. The door was already cracked, and Kaden pushed it further in, depositing Magnus on the floor before clicking it softly shut behind him. The last remnants of sunlight lingered, casting long shadows on the wooden floor. Finn was somewhere around here. The french doors were open leading out to the balcony, letting the cool evening air in. No doubt that was where she went.

He unbuttoned his jacket, depositing both it and his bowtie on one of the chairs before heading over to the champagne cooler his butler had placed strategically in the room hours earlier. Kaden poured two glasses of the golden liquid, watching it foam and bubble. He wasn't too tipsy just yet, and neither was Finn going off of her exit from the party. They would both be find and more than likely sleep soundly that night if they weren't up doing other things. He scooped up the glasses and pushed past the billowing curtains, and there she was.

 _The bridal march started and Kaden looked to the back of the cathedral. The doors opened, and the sight of her took his breath away. She looked gorgeous - no angelic - in a pure white dress that made her look every inch the queen the blue sash across her chest indicated her to be. There was so much tulle and poof that it threatened to swallow her, but there was no mistaking the way she shone, the way she glowed as she glided down the aisle towards him. Her hair was done up into an elaborate twist, a silver tiara placed carefully in the curls. Every eye was on her, and for once she did not shy away. She embraced the attention, and that was more beautiful than anything..._

She had rid herself of her wedding gown, now wearing a silk cream colored robe pulled loosely across her thin frame. Her blonde hair was darkened from damp - most likely due from a shower. Her focus wasn't on him, but the sunset, taking the view in and undoubtedly processing that all of this was hers now.

Only a few hours ago she was a girl from Yukon. Now, she was his wife.

 _"I, Kaden Matthew Louis Schreave, take you, Finnley Joy Brighton, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."_

 _She beamed up at him as he finished the vow, unable to stop smiling as her turn approached._

 _"I, Finnley Joy Brighton, take you, Kaden Matthew Louis Schreave, to be my lawfully wedded husband,_ _to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."_

 _The vows had been exchanged. Now it was time for the rings. Thankfully Preston had wrestled the ribbon free from Magnus' neck, the golden bands now extended for them to take._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed," Kaden said, slipping the band onto her left ring finger._

 _"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated, placing the matching ring on his and lacing their hands together._

 _"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen," the archbishop decreed, arms extended over them in blessing. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Only a few hours ago she was a girl from Yukon. Now, she was the Queen of Illéa.

 _The idea to take the oath was her own. A combined wedding and coronation was an economic choice, and a convenient one. All the magistrates and clergy were already gathered together in one place. All they needed was a crown and the vows._

 _She knelt down before the altar, head bowed reverently as the crown was hovered above her head. The decorative silver tiara had been removed, the pearl encrusted crown of the Queens of Illéa presented before her as a symbol of her servitude to the nation. The last person to wear that crown was Eadlyn. No doubt Finn would be a worthy successor._

 _"Are you willing to take the oath?" the archbishop asked, his sonorous voice ringing across the arched ceilings._

 _"I am willing."_

 _He nodded solemnly as he cleared his throat._

 _"Do you swear to protect the people of Illéa? To guard and serve her to the best of your ability?"_

 _"I will."_

 _"Do you swear to enforce her laws and regulations as seen fit by the Illéan constitution? To stand by her allies and uphold her standards and moralities in the face of her enemies?"_

 _"I will."_

 _"Then I crown you, Finnley Regina, Her Majesty Most High."_

 _The archbishop placed the crown atop her head and it fit as if it were meant to be there. When she rose, she did so with dignity._

 _"Long live the Queen!"_

Kaden could still hear their chants in his ears, how they followed them the entire carriage ride back to the palace. Everyone was so excited for them; everyone was so vocal in their praise and support. The entire reception they were praised, from the toasts to the meet and greets. It was a welcome relief to be in such quiet confines. The air four stories up was refreshing, the hustle and bustle of society a distant memory. Still, the music found its way up above. Finn was swaying to it, fingers drumming lightly on the ledge.

 _The father-daughter dance was a longstanding marital tradition, one that Finn was quite eager to share with her own father. The older man had even started to tear up a bit as he held his little girl close and spun her around, no doubt thinking where the time had gone. It made Kaden long for his own father, for his mother and sister and all the other people who couldn't be there with him. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder had him looking down at Mrs. Brighton, her eyes shiny and hand outstretched in an offer to dance. He may not have his own mother anymore, but providence had delivered him another. Together, they joined Finn and her father out on the dance floor and everyone else soon joined in..._

He brought the two glasses of champagne out to the balcony. His footsteps caught her attention, and she smiled with a faint blush as she accepted the drink, her wet hair shielding her partially from view. She took a sip from her glass, pink lips quirking up as she noticed a bit of frosting on his white button down.

 _It was supposed to be a cute moment. They were supposed to feed each other cake and everyone would ooh and ahh. But then she got the idea to shove cake in his face, catching him off guard while she squealed with laughter at the icing running down his nose. He got her back. Oh, he got her back big time as a huge handful of cake made its way into the center of her chest, smearing it into collarbone. She looked absolutely flabbergasted, but when she recovered it was all out war. It took the butlers to stop an all-out cake war. Then, as they wiped the tears from the corners of their eyes and their guests undoubtedly posted videos onto social media, she left the reception to get changed, and he eventually followed..._

"We should pack..." Kaden said, a passing thought. "We're going to New Asia in the morning."

"It can wait," Finn replied, not a care in the world.

She placed her glass down and moved over to where Kaden was, sitting down on his lap and looping her hands around his neck. From this close, he could smell the lavender of her soap and the lingering sweetness of frosting. He ran a hand up and down her back, wondering how he got so lucky. She craned her neck down and kissed him gently on the lips, and the rest of the world faded away.

She was right. They had the rest of their lives to figure out what was to come. Everything else could wait.

* * *

 _Kaden and Finnley will return in Princess, Interrupted - a male SYOC coming soon!_


	68. PSA - New Story Posted

PSA - New Story Up

Hello all you wonderful people! Just wanted to let you know that my new story - Princess, Interrupted (a male SYOC) - has been posted! First chapter is up now; next chapter regarding Selection rules and submission form will come in the next day or two, so get brainstorming if you want to create a character! In the mean time, enjoy this little snippet from the first chapter:

 _Paris, the city of lights. Or, as Princesse Genèvieve Amelie Eadlyn Schreave de Sauveterre liked to call it: Paris, the city that's lit._

 _Normally she'd be referring to her favorite club or hotspot downtown, but tonight she was talking about the palace. Only twenty minutes away from the great city, her home was currently bustling with priceless jewels and designer ballgowns. The halls of the ancestral palace of Versailles were flooded with guests from all over the world brought together to celebrate the eldest princess' twenty-second birthday. It was quite the ordeal - a night to remember for all time._

 _Because tonight was the night._

 _Tonight was the night Gen was finally going to be honest and tell her parents the truth. Everyone was going to be tipsy off of champagne and wine; everyone was going to be in a great mood, and it was her birthday! No one was allowed to get mad at her on her birthday - it was like a get out of jail free card. This was the best time to come clean, and whatever happened after she could live with. She hoped._

 _She'd been skittering around the edges of the ballroom, anxiously waiting for a good time to snag her parents. They were always so busy, whether it be dealing with Grandmère's nonsense or entertaining foreign diplomats, that it was hard to get their attention. She was also in high demand. Nearly everyone she passed wanted a word or a picture or a statement for the morning papers. They wanted to know everything: if twenty-two felt any different than twenty-one (not at all), who designed her strapless indigo ballgown (Versace), what her favorite present was (she hadn't opened any yet)...if there was love on the horizon (...no comment). It got to be overwhelming._

 _Which was how she found herself standing in the corner behind a curtain, trying to disappear to get a moment's peace while drinking enough champagne to calm her nerves. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, which is why the tall blond boy walking her way came as a surprise._

 _"Honestly, this party is a gift from God," Beau announced, already tipsy judging by the sway in his step as he sidled up next to Gen. "I've counted no less than ten beautiful men and I've only been around half the room."_

 _"Managed to get the half with the bar in it too I see," Gen teased, taking in his slightly disheveled state and the half-empty glass in his left hand._

 _Even inebriated, Beau managed to look like he had just stepped off the runway in a three piece suit and perfectly coiffed hair. No doubt all the tabloids in Paris had already snapped shots of his look for all of haute couture to copy in the morning. He was something of a trend setter, not to mention an icon to the entire LGBTQ population in France. No matter what he did, he was always being documented, always being photographed, always being interviewed. Everyone wanted the inside scoop on the world's only openly gay royal, and that's how he liked it. If only they knew..._

 _"Okay rude," Beau protested, pursing his lips in a frown. "As my sister you are supposed to support me."_

 _"As your sister, I am supporting you, just not your drinking habits."_

 _"You say as you down your what - third glass of champagne?"_

 _"Second, thank you," Gen corrected. "I'm trying not to get shit faced within the first hour."_

 _"Lame," Beau moaned._

Hope that sparked your interest! If you want the full version, click on my profile page and scroll down to Princess, Interrupted under my stories! There are good times, laughs, and chaos to come, as well as the return of some familiar faces like Kaden, Finnley, and Heather! Hope to see some of you lovely readers again for more fun!


End file.
